Un chico especial
by Ary Barraza
Summary: Todomatsu conoce a un muchacho que destaca entre la multitud. Es una persona única. Poco a poco va creciendo la curiosidad en saber más del interesante y misterioso chico. Por ello, ese interés se convertirá en un amor ridículamente imposible. Sin embargo, ese amor y aprecio que creía inalcanzable será correspondido de una manera singular. El nombre de ese muchacho es Atsushi...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado. Todomatsu iba camino a la cafetería donde solía trabajar. Apenas comenzaba su rutina del diario. Podría parecer aburrida, pero mientras fuese un paso más para su persona, no había problema alguno. Era perfecto.

\- Su cambio es de 3,400 yenes. ¡Gracias por venir! - Todomatsu estaba en la caja cobrando a un cliente, y no sólo a él, sino a muchos otros. Era un día cálido, por lo que la gente al salir solía comprar mucho y por ende, había mucho trabajo. El local estaba lleno.

\- Te estás esforzando mucho. ¡Buen trabajo! - Por detrás suyo llegaron Sacchi y Aida. - Al parecer no tendremos descanso hoy... ¿Verdad, Totty? - Rió una de las chicas.

\- Así parece. Pero por mí está bien, así mejoraré mi desempeño en el trabajo... - Todomatsu sonrío y les guiñó un ojo para seguir ocupándose de la caja.

La fila fue disminuyendo. Aún así, casi todas las mesas del lugar estaban llenas. Sólo quedaba un chico al cuál atender.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea ordenar? - Le extendió al joven un menú dónde venían las variadas bebidas que podía adquirir. Sonreía energéticamente.

\- Buenas tardes. - El joven sonrió un poco. Qué sonrisa más estética... - Quiero un frappé mediano, por favor. - El chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima al joven empleado. Parecía querer provocarle miedo, ¿o acaso...?

\- Entendido... - Todomatsu no podía desviar la vista. Era una persona preciosa. Se comenzó a sentir extraño. No sólo era alto, sino que también era muy atractivo. Vestía de traje y su forma de hablar era muy formal. Bastante inusual, no hallas a una persona así en cualquier parte, independientemente de su género. - Espere en la mesa seis, por favor. - Con señas le indicó cuál era la mesa que le correspondía.

Entre ellos no estaban ni muy cerca ni muy lejos.

Pasó un poco de tiempo. El chico sacó una computadora portátil del maletín que portaba y se entretuvo un poco en la mesa tecleando algo mientras esperaba. Se veía como una persona de bien y bastante tranquila. Por alguna razón daba una sensación de seguridad.

\- Aquí está su frappé. - Todomatsu llegó a la mesa dejando el vaso cuidadosamente sonriendo un poco. - Gracias por esperar, que lo disfrute.

\- Espera... - La voz grave del muchacho lo detuvo casi como si este le hubiese dado una orden.

\- ¿Si? - Sentía curiosidad. Justamente cuando pensó ver una persona guapa, éste le había hablado. No sentía humillación ni mucho menos, pero hasta ahora, sabía que él era posiblemente el más tierno y atractivo de sus cinco hermanos. Llegado hasta ese punto, nunca vio a alguien que se asemejara a su círculo social. Por ello, hablarle lo ponía un poco nervioso. _"No estoy a su nivel",_ pensaba para sí mismo. Algún instinto le indicó que se había ruborizado.

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- N-No... Supongo que no.

\- Eh... Qué extraño. Sentí un ambiente un tanto inusual y por eso lo creí, lo siento. Cómo me mirabas de esa manera... - No tenía mala intención, pero seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad. No quitaba sus ojos del chico más pequeño. Lo miraba hacia arriba de manera juguetona.

\- ¡¿Eh?! N-No... Lo siento, no quería incomodarlo. Perdóneme. - Se ruborizó notablemente. Se sentía más nervioso. Le hubiera gustado decir: "El que me miraba así eres tú", pero, ¿tanto se notaba su interés? Qué vergüenza...

El muchacho rio. Su voz era grave, pero con un toque de dulzura.  
Todomatsu no hizo más que mirarlo aún avergonzado, y por alguna razón, aún no se había retirado de la mesa, qué pena.

\- Con permiso... - Trató de retirarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero el chico lo tomó de la muñeca. Se detuvo en seco por el agarre y volteó a verlo. Advirtió que cuando se acercó un poquito a él, olía bastante bien. Despedía un aroma fresco y dulce. ¿Qué perfume usaba? ¡También eso era especial, por Dios!

\- Espera, no quiero que esto se quede así. No es un buen inicio.., de otra forma no podré sentirme tranquilo viniendo aquí de nuevo. - Sonreía forzadamente soltando al menor. - Me llamo Atsushi, mucho gusto. - Le extendió la mano.

\- Ah... Soy... Todomatsu. - Le dio la mano estrechándola con la de él. Era tan suave. Qué buena sensación, pero, ¿por qué se sentía así?

\- Ya veo. Mucho gusto, Todomatsu. -Sonreía aún sin soltar su mano. Le dio un leve apretón.

\- Ah.., debo seguir con el trabajo. Lo siento y hasta pronto. - Se soltó del tacto y agitó su mano diciéndole "adiós".

Atsushi lo miraba mientras se retiraba. También había algo que le atraía de él, púes por supuesto que él sabía que se le quedó viendo bastante cuándo recién entró al local.  
Le gustaba. Le gustaba porque era un chico dócil. Es inusual también, ¿cuántas veces encuentras a un chico así de lindo por ahí en la ciudad?

Además su actitud le atraía. Se ponía nervioso bastante fácil con verlo a él. Y tenía pinta de ser alguien que busca superarse a sí mismo, era muy trabajador, se esforzaba, y a simple vista, Atsushi fue capaz de darse cuenta de esos detalles. Era sensacional. Ambos sabían que se habían interesado el uno con el otro, pero, ¿por qué?

Sin poder evitarlo,durante ese pequeño transcurso del día cruzaron miradas varias veces. Demasiadas. Era inevitable. La atracción no se podía disimular. Bueno, Atsushi no tenía problema alguno,en cambio, Todomatsu trataba lo más que podía de evadirlo. Incluso cuando trataba de ignorarlo, por el rabillo del ojo podía notar que Atsushi lo observaba detenidamente por largos ratos. Qué incómodo.  
Si tan sólo el pudiese verlo así...

Pronto Atsushi terminó su café y el trabajo que estaba realizando mediante su laptop. Había hecho un intento por quedarse un poco más, pero no se veía que la clientela fuese a disminuir, así que se decidió y se levantó de su asiento, dejando igual que antes la pequeña mesa.  
Todomatsu lo notó enseguida. Llevaba un buen rato cuidándolo sin que Atsushi lo notara. Simplemente por más que tratara,no podía dejar de verlo...

En ese momento, cuándo Todomatsu observaba la espalda del mayor retirándose, este último se volteó por unos segundos _( "¡segundos que parecían minutos!" )_ y le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa para después salir del lugar. ¡Qué muchacho más espléndido!

Todomatsu no le quitó la mirada ni cuándo el atractivo joven salió de ahí. Sólo alcanzó a ver cuándo abrió la puerta de un hermoso auto gris estacionado cerca,y se metió en él para irse conduciendo.  
Qué maravilla. También eso era tan genial.

¿Aquél muchacho volvería?  
¿Volvería a ver a Atsushi?  
Ojalá así fuera, pero... Pero...  
¿¡Por qué de repente el interés!? Algo está mal, definitivamente.  
Pero ha sido un día interesante. No se puede negar.

Oscureció y fue su hora de salida. Debía ir a casa. Qué horror,¡debería ver a sus hermanos! Esos demonios que lo atormentaban...

\- ¡Ya llegué! - Gritó por lo alto para que todos lo escucharan.

\- ¡Bienvenidooo! - Era la voz del mayor, Osomatsu.

\- ¡Welcome, brother! - Ese fue Karamatsu, indudablemente.

\- ¡Si, Si, Si! - Jyushimatsu se escuchaba igual de alborotado que siempre.

\- Bienvenido... - Era el tercero de los hermanos, Choromatsu.

-... bien. - Habló Ichimatsu. Apenas y Todomatsu escuchó su tenue voz.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación dónde estaban sus cinco hermanos, holgazaneando. Estaba muy cansado, y verlos así lo irritaba bastante.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, eh, Totty? - Hablaba Osomatsu bastante animado con una falsa curiosidad.

\- Más pesado que otros días.

\- Osomatsu nii-san, déjalo descansar. - Jyushimatsu entró en "su defensa". - El pobre debe estar cansado, por eso deberías dejarlo dormir, es el único que prefiere desperdiciar su tiempo en algo aburridooo...

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Estoy haciendo algo por el bien de mi persona, futuro y familia! ¡No es perder tiempo. - Todomatsu exclamó enfadado. A veces parece que no piensan.

\- Ahh..~ Yo también conseguiré un trabajo pronto. - Choromatsu se metió. - Y cuando eso pase, yo...

\- Sabes que no pasará, Choromatsu. - Karamatsu soltó en secó.

\- ¡Cierto, Cierto! - Jyushimatsu le siguió el juego.

Al día siguiente Todomatsu tenía su día libre. Así que no cabía ni la más mínima posibilidad de volver a ver al joven, aunque así lo quería. Pensó en él toda la noche... ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿En dónde vivirá? ¿En dónde y cómo estará?

Era una mañana tranquila. Choromatsu madrugó, así que tuvo que esperar a que sus hermanos se levantaran también. Para dejar pasar el tiempo, se puso a leer algunos mangas que tenía en aquella habitación. Después de todo, eran ninis, podían levantarse a la hora que quisieran y no tendrían ningún problema. Una hora después,el resto de sus hermanos despertó. Todos seguían muy soñolientos,aún estaban con los cabellos alborotados y no dejaban de bostezar... A excepción de Jyushimatsu, el siempre era el más animado de todos, gracias a él las mañanas solían llenarse de alegría y les levantaba los ánimos un poco.  
Todos seguían en la habitación sin ánimos de nada, aún encima del futón.

-¡Tardan mucho en despertar! Es aburrido tener que esperarlos cada mañana- Decía Choromatsu protestando a sus cinco hermanos.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué te molestas?- Contestó Osomatsu sin ponerle mucha importancia- No tenemos nada que hacer de todas maneras...

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Esto no debería de ser así diario! Ya es más de medio día- Riñó el tercero. - Son cosas pequeñas, pero... ¡De esta manera jamás podremos dejar de ser ninis! - Subió el tono.

-Choromatsu, ya nos has dicho eso miles de veces, y aun así nada a cambiado.- Respondió Karamatsu.

-Sólo hablas de responsabilidad, pero tú no eres diferente a nosotros... -Habló Ichimatsu casi para sí mismo.

-¡Deja de preocuparte, Choromatsu nii-san!- Dijo Jyushimatsu con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Esperabas a que despertáramos para gritarnos? Qué horrible - Dijo Todomatsu desviando la mirada.

-No lo tomen de esa manera,ustedes mismos se dan cuenta de que no somos lo que pensábamos de nosotros mismos cuando pequeños- Dijo Choromatsu analizando lo que había dicho- ¡Pongan un poco de su parte! ¿No les importa?

-No. - Contestaron todos al unísono.

-¡Serán...! -Choromatsu estaba a su límite. Fueran cosas pequeñas, pero esos detalles los convertían en lo que eran: ninis.

-¡Tengo hambre! -Gritó Jyushimatsu interrumpiendo al tercer hermano.

Se cambiaron y bajaron a la cocina. La comida ya estaba lista, pues era realmente tarde y su madre cocinaba para ellos temprano.  
Sus padres, Matsuyo y Matsuzo no estaban en casa. Su papá iba a trabajar y su mamá salía de compras de vez en cuando.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de aquella mesa redonda y pequeña donde solían comer.  
Mientras desayunaban Choromatsu volvió a sacar el tema de antes. Trataba de convencer a sus hermanos de que salieran a buscar trabajo.

-¡Ya deja eso, Choromatsu! Se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza. Además, no nos pidas ir, si quieres hacer algo, ve y hazlo, please, brother- Karamatsu intentó acabar con la conversación de Choromatsu, que por cierto ya habían escuchado una y otra vez.

Aquellas palabras por parte del segundo fueron suficientes para que Choromatsu dejara de hablar. Pronto empezaron a perder su tiempo como de costumbre... No tenían absolutamente nada que hacer.

2:00 pm.

-¿Eh? Todomatsu... ¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Osomatsu al notar que salía más arreglado de lo normal.

-Ah, si... Solo será un momento. -Respondió el más pequeño,algo nervioso al parecer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Podemos ir contigo?

\- No hace falta, voy y vengo rápido. - Debía inventarse cualquier cosa para no tener que soportar una carga tan pesada. - ¡Ya me voy! ¡Vuelvo pronto, adiós! - Salió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

Había sol, pero el viento que hacía era helado y gracias a ello, el día se calificaba como frío.  
En realidad no había pensado a dónde ir cuándo saliera. Sólo no quería estar en su día libre junto con sus tontos hermanos. Eso sería desperdiciarlo totalmente. Ahora solo caminaba por los alrededores. Merodeaba entre las calles viendo tienda tras tienda, y decidió ir a comprar ropa. De cualquier manera, le gustaba estar a la moda y no vestir siempre igual que sus hermanos. Ser sextillizos ya era demasiada calamidad.  
Además, estando con ellos no podría salir de compras. Eran muchos y además son muy inquietos y ruidosos. ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir avergonzado? Lastimosamente debía cargar con eso toda su vida.

De repente, escuchó un motor detrás suyo. Volteó rápidamente para ver quién era. Nunca debes fiarte en la calle. Al principio se asustó demasiado, pero el conductor del automóvil bajó los vidrios para dejarse ver.

\- Hola, Todomatsu. - Era Atsushi. Lucía igual de arreglado que ayer. - ¿A dónde vas? - Sonreía sin despegar una mano del volante mientras se recargaba con el otro brazo en el asiento del automóvil.

\- Qué sorpresa... ¡Me asusté! - Dio un suspiro de alivio.

\- Discúlpame... - Río un poco apenado.

\- No,no... - Negaba con la cabeza sonriendo por el nerviosismo. - Hola,A-Atsushi-kun... - Era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre. Por alguna razón no se acostumbraba a mencionarlo. - Iba hacia...

Por un momento lo pensó. Es cierto que había simpatizado un poco con Atsushi, pero darle su confianza de esa manera no estaba bien. Después de todo seguía siendo un desconocido.

\- Hacia... - Titubeó al tratar de hablar. ¿Debería de decírselo o no? - ... la plaza comercial. - Lo dijo. A pesar de habérselo pensado detenidamente, se lo dijo.

\- Oh, qué coincidencia. Justo voy para allá también. ¿Quieres que te lleve? - De nuevo su casual sonrisa carente de inseguridad.

Todomatsu se lo pensó por un momento. Aquel chico era un desconocido, pero sentía ganas de saber más de él. Desde el día de ayer en la cafetería despertó su interés y deseaba saciárlo ahora. No podría suceder nada malo. Además, ya era un adulto, podía cuidarse solo.

\- Si, gracias... - Todomatsu se acercó al automóvil de Atsushi para abrir la puerta y entró cuidadosamente. Decidió sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, púes no pensó que tuviera algo de malo, y Atsushi desde luego no se lo negó. El auto olía a nuevo por dentro y lucía muy bien.

Cuándo estaba adentro se sintió incómodo. No por el lugar, sino por el silencio que reinó entre él y el imponente muchacho, Atsushi. No volteaba a verlo. Tenía la miraba fija a su propio regazo, y después la dirigió hacia delante para ver la carretera. No sabía que hacer,pero debía disimular.  
Pasaron unos segundos ó tal vez minutos en los que sólo se podía escuchar el leve sonido del motor. Pero si se concentraba bien, también podía escuchar otra cosa... La respiración del joven a su lado. Sonrió un poco sin darse cuenta de lo que había pensado con exactitud.

El lugar quedaba un tanto lejos, así que tardarían un poco en llegar._ "Este podría ser uno de los momentos más desesperantes de mi vida",_ pensó Todomatsu. Lo meditó un poco en medio de ese silencio que le permitió adentrarse en sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Atsushi le atraía. Sintió una emoción desagradable y trató de negarlo. No podía ser... Él no era ese tipo de persona. Se sonrojó un poquito.  
Por si fuera poco, la luz del semáforo cambió de verde a rojo. El tráfico los atrapó por un momento, ¡pero sentía que pasaban miles de minutos!

\- Qué agradable coincidencia, ¿verdad? - Atsushi habló aún con la vista en el parabrisas. Su voz grave sacó al menor de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah... - Lo tomó por sorpresa. - Si, la verdad no me lo esperaba. - Sonrió de una manera nerviosa, pero tierna, como es digno de él.

\- Esperaba poder hablar contigo alguna vez en privado, como ahora. - Le dirigió la vista.

Por su parte, Todomatsu sentía que se derretiría. Aquel chico era tan dulce, y su aroma encantaba a cualquiera. Seguramente era muy popular entre las chicas.

\- Ah... ¡Y-Yo también! A decir verdad, cuándo te vi también pensé que ya nos conocíamos de otra parte. - Mentiras.

\- Ah, ya veo. - Desvío la mirada. Menos mal, aquellos ojos tan profundos estaban volviéndolo loco.

Llegaron a la plaza comercial. Todomatsu compró algunas cosas que necesitaba y Atsushi dijo arrepentirse de querer comprar aquel día. Todo había sido una mentira para pasar tiempo con el chico más bajito, aunque este último en medio de su ingenuidad no lo notara.  
Caminaron juntos por todas partes. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, sólo lo necesario. Ambos disfrutaban estando el uno con el otro. ¿Eso se puede? Cada quién tenía a su chico especial, pues ambos habían encontrado en el otro alguna peculiaridad que no podían ignorar y que les gustaba. Atsushi lo sabía ya, estaba enamorado de Todomatsu.

En cambio, Todomatsu se negaba a aceptar aquel sentimiento. A él le gustaban las chicas, ¿no? Así que el hecho de que un hombre le atrajera, era casi una humillación. O eso tenía entendido. ¿Por qué sería una humillación? No, no podía estar pasando.

Acabaron con todo lo que debían de hacer. No pasó mucho realmente. Estaban en un lugar de la plaza en dónde el estacionamiento quedaba cerca.

\- Todomatsu. - Atsushi volteó a verlo hacia abajo. Era notablemente más alto que él.

\- ¿Si? - Lo miró abriendo los ojos un poco más.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a ese pequeño restaurante de allá? - Era una pequeña cafetería. Era súper cara, pero valía la pena ir con él. Además, el dinero no le faltaba.

\- ¿Eh, de verdad? Pero...

\- No te preocupes, yo invito.

\- De acuerdo. - Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Fueron a dejar las bolsas de las compras al coche, ya que no les quitaba casi nada de tiempo. No era ninguna molestia en lo absoluto.  
Llegaron a la cafetería y ordenaron. Un capuchino para Atsushi y un Smoothie para Todomatsu. El sol estaba ocultándose, pero a ellos no les importó. Siguieron platicando.

\- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Atsushi-kun.

\- Ni lo menciones, es un placer para mi.

Se sentía tan nervioso hablando con él. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que aquellos nervios y aquél temor desaparecieran para siempre. Necesitaba estar solo.

\- Discúlpame, debo ir al baño un momento... - Se levantó lentamente y se retiró evadiendo su mirada.

\- Está bien. Adelante.

Atsushi se daba cuenta de que Todomatsu se ponía nervioso cuando estaba junto a él y eso le gustaba. Parecía un juego que podría ganar fácilmente.

En el baño, Todomatsu se vio al espejo y se decía a si mismo: _"Tranquilo, respira y relájate. Nada puede salir mal. No te pongas así por ese chico, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te pones así por un muchacho? No puede estar pasándote algo como esto. Es una broma, lo que yo siento por él fue solo curiosidad"._

No sabía cómo convencerse de que no le gustaba aquel chico. Pero algo que más le intrigaba, ¿a él le gustan los chicos en vez de las chicas? Todo fue tan repentino, no tenía tiempo de explicarse nada.

Todomatsu había tardado ya mucho en el baño, así que Atsushi fue a buscarlo. El local ya estaba solo. Solamente quedaban ellos dos, pues pronto cerraría, ya estaba oscuro.  
Atsushi fue al baño y tocó la puerta.

\- Todomatsu, ¿puedo entrar?

\- Ah... ¡Adelante..!

Atsushi entró.

\- Whaa... ¿Qué tanto haces aquí?, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Lo siento, me sentí mareado. - Mentiras, otra vez.

\- Ya veo - Atsushi caminó un poco hasta donde se encontraba Todomatsu recargándolo un poco contra la pared.

\- ... ¿Atsushi-kun?

\- Todomatsu,hay algo que debo decirte. No lo puedo seguir ocultando y no pienso permitirlo. - Su tono de voz pasó a ser un poco más grave que antes. Sonaba muy sensual.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿q-qué sucede? - Sonrió forzadamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un vivo color carmesí. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar un poco.

\- Me gustas. Suena algo fuera de lugar, pero cuándo te vi, supe que eras especial y que quería estar contigo. No lo tomes a mal,por favor.

\- Atsushi-kun, yo... - Jamás pensó que se le declararía de repente, o de tan siquiera que lo fuera hacer. - ... yo no puedo corresponderte. A mi no me gustan los chicos... - Seguía tratando de autocorregirse, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era una mentira. - por eso, lo siento...

\- Ya veo. Bueno,de ser posible hubiese deseado que me hubieses dicho algo lindo. - Rió apretándolo más contra la pared. - Pero, quieras o no, haré algo de lo que he tenido muchas ganas.

Atsushi era muy fuerte. Con un movimiento un poco brusco tomó a Todomatsu del rostro con sus dos manos y levantó su rostro. Atsushi se agachó un poco acercándose al rostro del menor.

\- ¡N-No..! ¿¡Atsushi-kun, qué hac...!? - No pudo acabar de hablar.

Atsushi le dio un tierno beso.  
Todomatsu tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos,todo lo contrario al mayor. Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora. Qué sensación más placentera. El tacto de sus labios era tan dulce...  
Todomatsu seguía recargado fuertemente contra la pared,estaba soportando parte del peso del cuerpo de Atsushi.  
Incluso en eso era especial. No fue un beso vulgar ni obsceno. Sólo fue el roce de sus labios que se tocaban gentilmente. Atsushi era demasiado dulce.

\- ¡Mmh! - Todomatsu comenzó a forcejear. Atsushi era más alto y fuerte, era difícil quitárselo de encima. No quería admitirlo, pero Atsushi lo enloquecía. Le gustaba todo de él... Su aroma, su voz, le gustaba sentirlo cerca de él. Pero cuando esos pensamientos llenos de sentimientos y emociones comenzaron a surgir, se estremeció. Pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de él. No valía la pena realmente. ¿Chico con chico? Por favor...

\- ¡P-wah! - Atsushi se despegó de los labios del más pequeño. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por la falta de aire.

No hacían más que mirarse a los ojos a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia.  
Ambos tenían un rubor exagerado, sus mejillas estaban muy calientes.

\- A-Atsushi-kun... - Todomatsu hablaba entre jadeos. No creía lo que acababa de suceder. - ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo dije... desde el principio... - Jadeaba, consecuencia de la falta de aire. - Me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti... Y si no quieres tener algo conmigo, está bien. Pero debes saber algo. Haré lo que sea necesario para lograr que me quieras también.

Todomatsu ya no podía más. ¿Por qué se comenzó a sentir así? Se sentía tan triste. Demasiado triste, ¿pero por qué?  
Sólo se hacía tonto el solo. Entendía perfectamente porque su corazón se sentía tan roto. Tan marchitado...  
No sólo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado profundamente de un chico al cuál no conocía bien, sino que para empezar,se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos. Ya,por fin lo había aceptado. ¿Qué dirían sus hermanos cuándo se los dijera o se dieran cuenta por otro medio? Quizá... lo volverían a echar de casa. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Seguramente que ya no era el ejemplo de los sextillizos ni de la familia. Estaba tan triste y se sentía tan solo. ¿Por qué las cosas se dieron así?  
Además había algo que lo terminó de romper.  
La persona que amaba estaba ahí, en frente de él, y aún así no quería aceptarlo frente a frente. Que lo amaba. Lo quería muchísimo...

Y también, ¿qué acababa de decir?  
"Haré lo que sea necesario para lograr que me quieras también."  
Auch... ¡Pero si ya lo quería!

Solamente era cuestión de decírselo.

\- Salgamos de aquí... - Se mantuvo cabizbajo.

Salieron. El baño no era el mejor lugar. Aunque aquel restaurante era de lujo, así que no hubo incomodidad por el olor, la limpieza, ni mucho menos.  
Subieron al auto de Atsushi de nuevo. Todo estaba en silencio. El muchacho mayor estaba serio y Todomatsu, deprimido. Atsushi echó andar al auto. Se dirigían en dirección a la casa de los Matsuno, pues Todomatsu lo guiaría. Estaban bastante lejos, así que tardarían mucho en llegar. Era totalmente de noche, durante el camino solo podían ver las luces de los otros autos, la luz de los locales, la luna, las estrellas, los semáforos, la luz de neón...

El olor a perfume, la sensación de frío y soledad, el tráfico infinito, el ruido del claxon, los vidrios empañados, y el saber que tu persona especial está a tu lado sin hablarte desde hace un tiempo considerable... ¿Cómo no sentirse triste, nervioso y lleno de miedo?

Dentro del auto no se escuchaba nada. "Sólo la respiración del joven que tengo a mi lado". Ambos se escuchaban, estaban conectados.  
El tráfico parecía jamás acabar. El silencio fue interrumpido por los sollozos del más pequeño, Todomatsu. Lloraba cómo si jamás fuese a parar. Había perdido la vergüenza, no podría soportarlo ni un momento más. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, cuyos caminos más lágrimas ya habían recorrido con anterioridad.

\- Todomatsu... - Por primera vez, se le vio sorprendido. - No llores, por favor. Te lo suplico, ¿qué sucede?

\- Perdón. Lo siento... mucho...

El pobre muchacho no entendía nada. Pero...  
Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu y con delicadeza tomó en su mano izquierda su barbilla, y con la derecha limpió sus lágrimas con mucho cuidado. Lo hacía como si estuviese puliendo una fina pieza de porcelana.

\- Dime... ¿Qué sucede, Todomatsu-chan?

\- Atsushi... Yo... ¡Lo siento! Simplemente yo no quería aceptarlo. -Mantenía su mirada en los ojos del muchacho.

Atsushi sólo atinaba a seguir limpiando sus lágrimas y a asentir mientras sonreía dulcemente.

\- Atsushi-kun... Tú también me gustas. Me gustas mucho... Te quiero. - Su linda voz estaba quebrada.

\- Qué alegría... - Sonrió. - Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso... Yo también te quiero. - Tomó y juntó ambas manos del jovencito y depositó un sincero beso en ellas.

El semáforo cambió de color y avanzaron. Atsushi se estacionó en una esquina de la calle para poder charlar. El clima estaba helado.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que, ¿aceptas salir conmigo? - Esperaba una respuesta positiva del dócil chico.

\- Atsushi-kun - ¿Cómo le diría? -, este... no es el estilo de vida que... yo tenía planeado. Te quiero mucho... pero no podrá ser. - Sus ojos se humedecían en lágrimas de nuevo. - Creo que si no empiezo a salir con una chica, ¡no soy digno de salir con nadie! - Ante esta última frase río aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿No podrá ser, eh? - Le dolía muchísimo verlo así.

\- Lo siento tanto... - Lloraba a cántaros.

Atsushi se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se dio vuelta al asiento del copiloto para darle un cálido abrazo a Todomatsu. Dejó que llorara en su pecho.  
Su camisa quedó empapada de lágrimas del menor. Estaba muy dolido y necesitado de consuelo. Todomatsu abrazó también a Atsushi, estaba aferrado a su espalda. No parecía grave, pero en Japón, una relación de chico por chico es considerado un tabú. ¿Qué les harían? ¿Serían discriminados y maltratados por las calles? ¿Serían siempre odiados por el mundo?  
Qué mundo tan cruel...

Pasó un rato en que el que sólo se escuchaba el llanto del joven.  
Después de un momento, se calmó.

\- ¿Por qué en un día normal, nosotros...? - "Nos gustamos", quería decir Todomatsu.

\- Quién sabe... Seguro eso dicta la estrella bajo la cuál nacimos. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y... enamorarnos.

\- Ya veo... - Sonrió. Quizás tenía razón. - Atsushi-kun, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por existir.

\- ... de nada. - Sonrió.

Duraron unos segundos viéndose sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaban con la mano agarrada,con los dedos entrelazados mientras platicaban. Así,se podían sentir más cerca el uno al otro. Sintiendo el calor de sus cálidas manos.

\- Atsushi-kun, el amor de un chico por otro chico no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no? A mi me gustas tú.

\- A mi también me gustas, pero no puede ser. Trae problemas, ¿entiendes? - Todomatsu decía tenuemente con tristeza, y sintió como Atsushi apretó un poco su mano.

\- Si dices que no puede ser, no puede ser - Lo miró juguetón. - ¿Esta será la última vez que nos veremos?

\- Definitivamente.

\- Ya veo. Qué triste... - Cerró sus ojos y los apretó. Se levantó después de estar recargado en el asiento del auto y tomó ambas manos de Todomatsu entrelazando sus dedos.

\- No quiero dejar de verte nunca, pero... - Al parecer sus ojos llorosos no desaparecerían por esa noche - si mi familia se enterara... tendría muchos problemas y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo más.

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo. Por lo mismo yo ya no vivo más con ellos.

\- Ya - Asentía.

\- Bueno...

\- Atsushi-kun, creo que es mejor que camine a casa.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿estarás bien?

\- No te preocupes, ya soy un adulto.

\- Ah, tienes razón - Sonrió dejando ver sus dientes; era tan lindo.

\- Bueno, entonces...

Ambos se miraban con ojos cristalinos. ¿De verdad sería la última vez que se verían? Qué destino más despiadado...  
Incluso si no son aceptados por el mundo,nacieron el uno para el otro. Peor, ahora dos almas que fueron creadas y educadas para destinarse a vivir juntas son separadas cruelmente. Quién sabe si algún día serán capaces de encontrarse de nuevo. Hay una posibilidad. El hilo rojo del destino los unirá por siempre.

\- Adiós.

\- No digas eso - Dijo Todomatsu en forma de reproche.

\- Ojalá el destino nos juntará algún día de nuevo.

\- No sé si eso es algo bueno o algo malo... - Soltó una risilla. - Nos conocimos de repente y ahora nos despedimos para siempre de repente.

\- La confianza. Me sorprende la confianza.

\- Tú me sorprendes...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nada en especial - Rió. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió.

\- Espera - Atsushi jaló de la camisa a Todomatsu, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Este no es un buen beso de despedida. - Volvió a reír, derramando lágrimas.

\- Entonces... - Lo besó en la boca, atrayéndolo a un beso dulce.

Cuando Atsushi le sujetó la cara, se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas mojadas, pero era cálido.

Se separaron y este último solo vio como Todomatsu se iba caminando. No sabían nada el uno acerca del otro, y era mejor así.  
Tal vez algún día se vuelvan a encontrar... 

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	2. Hermosa tristeza

Todomatsu perdió de vista a Atsushi, así como Atsushi a él.  
Lo notó al voltear cuidadosamente después de un rato de caminata.

Tenía las esperanzas de que Atsushi fuera tras él y le dijera: "¡No te vayas, no quiero estar sin ti!". Pero bien sabía que incluso si el muchacho hubiera hecho aquello, se negaría.

Seguía caminando por la calle, con la cabeza a gachas mientras hacía pucheros. Tenía aún los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ahogaba sus sollozos silenciosamente mientras trataba con desesperación de limpiar sus lágrimas. Se sentía muy triste.  
Faltaba mucho aún para llegar a su casa.

Había aún varios autos en la autopista. Por suerte, las luces de la ciudad no eran lo suficientemente potentes cómo para que los demás notaran que el jovencito caminaba mientras lloraba. Qué vergüenza.  
Seguramente no podría dormir aquella noche. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero debía seguir adelante. Tuvo un día muy cansado, así como de decepcionante.

Divisó a lo lejos su hogar. Era demasiado tarde, se preguntaba si todos estaban dormidos.

Cuándo entró a su casa, advirtió que que todas las luces estaban encendidas y que no había ni un sólo ruido. Era algo extraño.  
Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación.  
Se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas leves risas en el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos. Seguramente trataban de dormir sin resultados.

Pasaba de media noche.  
¿Qué acaso sus hermanos no se preocupaban por él?  
De inmediato se sintió fatal ante aquel desagradable pensamiento. "No les importo".

Parado frente a la habitación sin abrir la puerta, volvió a pasar sus manos para limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas (si es que aún las había).  
Una vez listo, con decisión abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, en silencio.

Encontró a sus hermanos acostados en el futón tratando de conciliar el sueño, fracasando una y otra vez, pues seguían platicando. Tenían una pequeña lámpara encendida aún, quizás para cuando él llegara. O al menos eso pensó.

\- Hola, Totty - Osomatsu saludó tranquilamente, sin prestar atención mirando hacia el techo.

No recibió respuesta.

\- Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿en dónde estabas? - Esta vez fue Choromatsu quien formuló la pregunta.

Si realmente se hubieran preocupado, habrían intentado comunicarse con él o habrían salido a buscarlo, ¿no?

\- Por ahí... - Todomatsu no tenía ánimos para hablar.

\- ¡Vamos, Totty! ¡No es justo que sólo tú te diviertas! - Osomatsu hablaba pícaramente, como acostumbraba.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué quieres decir, Osomatsu nii-san? - Jyushimatsu se unió.

\- Lo más probable es que Todomatsu haya estado divirtiéndose con alguna chica mientras nos abandonó aquí.

¿Quién abandonó a quién?

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No es justo! - Jyushimatsu hacía berrinche.

\- Bueno, bueno... Es digno de nuestro hermanito. Después de todo el nos ayudará a ascender también - Karamatsu hablaba con seguridad. - ¿O no, Totty?

\- Eso dije... Pero... - Todomatsu habló, apenas en un leve susurro.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No puedes echarte para atrás! Nos lo prometiste... - Osomatsu lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

El menor de los sextillizos se sentía fatal. ¿Por qué además de todo lo que le sucedía,debía lidiar con unos hermanos como aquellos? Era un verdadero fastidio.

\- ... Hoy no hice nada - Habló mientras se quitaba su ropa para ponerse su pijama. - Nada de lo que ustedes piensan.

\- ¿Esperas que te creamos? ¡Estuviste todo el día fuera de casa! - Osomatsu insistía.

\- Osomatsu nii-san... - Choromatsu trató de interferir.

Todomatsu terminó de vestirse y trató de acomodarse entre Osomatsu y Karamatsu,como acostumbraba a dormir. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero entre sus dos hermanos mayores se sentía seguro. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, dormir un poco junto a ellos.  
No se lo esperaba, pero Osomatsu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Detente! No dejaré que te acuestes hasta que nos digas la verdad - Osomatsu se levantó tapándole el paso a Todomatsu. No lo hacía tratando de perjudicar al menor, pero resultaba bastante molesto.

\- Osomatsu nii-san, hazte a un lado.

\- ¡Por favor, Totty!

\- ...

\- No me digas que... ¿Te peleaste con tu novia? - Denotaba mucha curiosidad.

\- Osomatsu nii-san, déjalo descansar - El tercero de los sextillizos intervino una vez más. - Lo que sea que haya sucedido, nos lo contará más tarde.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no ahora?

Todomatsu se agachó un poco. Seguía de pie a poca distancia del futón. Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de una ligera capa de lágrimas casi imperceptibles. Era una capa demasiado ligera como para que los demás se dieran cuenta de ella.

\- Osomatsu nii-san. Déjame en paz.

\- Bueno,bueno... Si así quieres. - El mayor pronto perdió el interés.

\- ¡Durmamos ya! ¡De lo contrario no podremos jugar béisbol mañana! ¡Husttle, Husttle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!

\- Tienes razón, brother. Durmamos de una vez.

\- Todomatsu... Acuéstate - Ichimatsu estaba demasiado cansado. Se notaba en su tono de voz.

Todomatsu apagó la luz y se acostó indiferente junto a sus hermanos. Cerró sus ojos volteando boca arriba mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la suave almohada.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Tras la oscuridad en su mente podía ver las escenas que pasó junto con Atsushi en la mañana. Se sentía desconsolado.  
Pasaron algunas horas más y Todomatsu seguía sin poder dormir. Se volteó hacía su lado derecho.

Sintió como más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Nunca había imaginado que el amor hacía sufrir tanto. Se preguntaba... "¿Cómo estará él? ¿ya no le importo más?".  
Ese enamoramiento fue extraño, pero lindo.  
Es decir... ¿Puedes llegar hasta el punto de llorar por alguien a quién nunca habías visto antes?  
Se sentía dolido porque ahora sabía que allá afuera había alguien que lo quería mucho también, pero no podían estar juntos. Tenía miedo que sus hermanos se enteraran que estaba enamorado de un chico. Después de todo, él era la única esperanza de la familia. Quería de verdad poder llenar a su padre y madre de nietos,pero ahora... esa fantasía se había esfumado. Se esfumó por completo.

Tocó sus labios delicadamente al recordar el tierno beso que Atsushi le dio. Nunca se olvidaría de aquel mágico momento.  
Definitivamente quería permanecer junto a Atsushi. Sin duda alguna.

Con su mano aún en sus labios,cubrió su boca,tratando de callar el llanto que pronto se hizo venir.  
Se pegó junto a la espalda de Karamatsu, buscando un poco de calor. Karamatsu se dio cuenta del tacto aunque permanecía entre sueños, y volteó lentamente.

\- Todoma...

\- Quédate así.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - Preguntó con nerviosismo. - No quiero que me vomites encima o algo así...

\- Déjame estar así... un poquito más...

\- ¿Totty?

\- ... por favor.

Karamatsu no se dio cuenta de que Todomatsu estaba llorando. Como siempre,era demasiado despistado.

En ese momento, el más pequeño sólo quería sentir algo de cariño fraternal. Quería sentir esa calidez antes de que se disipara, pues pronto debería confesarles la verdad a los siete.  
Le gustaban los chicos.

Al día siguiente amaneció con mucho sueño y los ojos bastante hinchados. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, así como los huesos y el estómago. Era otro mal día.  
Bajó tarde a la cocina. Por alguna razón pensó que sus hermanos se habían devorado su comida, pero no. Lo único que vio fue su plato con takoyaki ya frío sobre la mesa. Sus hermanos se encontraban en la sala de estar.  
Terminó de comer y fue con ellos.

\- Buenos días...

\- Oh, ¡buenos días, Totty! - Karamatsu estaba muy energético. - ¿Cómo dormiste? Anoche no me soltabas...

\- Más o menos...

\- ¡Eh, Todomatsu!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Osomatsu nii-san? - Le respondió con fastidio.

\- Si tienes mal de amores, ¡quizá podamos ayudarte con la chica!

\- Osomatsu nii-san, detente. No hace falta que le digas eso... - Choromatsu parecía fastidiado también.

\- Está bien, no ha pasado nada. Sólo tuve una mala noche.

\- Si tú lo dices. Confiaré en ti, Todomatsu.

Todomatsu se metió a su habitación de nuevo.  
Estaba harto de sus cinco tontos hermanos. Jamás podrían comprenderlo. Es más, ni siquiera le prestaban realmente atención.  
Anoche pasó más de media noche y no se molestaron en preocuparse más por él. ¿Cómo aseguraban que estaba bien? ¿Qué tal que lo habían secuestrado?  
No manifestaban un verdadero interés.

No tenía ánimos para salir con amigos tampoco. Prefería estar solo un tiempo considerable.  
Cuando su corazón latía, se sentía débil, pero también con una ligera emoción.  
¿Qué era eso?

No hacía falta darle tantas vueltas.  
Era evidente.

Deseaba con todo su corazón encontrar a Atsushi.  
A pesar de que él fue quién se alejó de él. A pesar de que él lo rechazó. A pesar de que lo estuvo evitando. A pesar de todo.

Primeramente: Todomatsu decidió alejarse de aquel muchacho que amaba, ¿por qué?  
"Mis hermanos se decepcionarán de mi". Fue lo que pensó.  
Pero sus hermanos nunca han sido lo suficientemente buenos con él. ¿Qué importaba la opinión de ellos?  
Si se meditaba tranquilamente, todos y cada uno de ellos eran nada más ni nada menos que basura. Sólo eso.

Por miedo a sus hermanos perdió la oportunidad de elegir vivir una vida feliz junto con aquel lindo joven, Atsushi-kun.  
Había sido un estúpido por dejarse llevar por aquel tonto impulso.

Y ahora, se sentía triste,pero con una pequeña luz de esperanza y emoción.

Estaba lejos de Atsushi, si. ¿El paradero de Atsushi? Lo desconocía. Pero podía hacer algo para volver a verlo.  
Qué hermosa es la tristeza.  
En medio del sufrimiento puede llegarte a hacer pensar muchas cosas positivas también. Te abre los ojos totalmente.

Fue extraño pensarlo,pero de verdad lo creía. "La tristeza es hermosa a su manera".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de varios pasos consecutivos aproximándose a la habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió,pudo ver quién era: Ichimatsu.

El menor se volteó hacia la ventana tratando de ignorarlo.  
Se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de su hermano ahí con él.

\- Todomatsu.

\- ¿A-Ah? ¿Si? - Definitivamente no esperaba que le fuera a hablar. Era siempre tan callado que resultaba increíble. - ¿Qué sucede, Ichimatsu nii-san?

\- Desde ayer... estás actuando de una manera extraña. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Ya dije que no ha pasado nada.

\- No parece que así sea.

\- No parece, pero estoy bien.

\- No,no estás bien.

\- ¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¿Eh? Si realmente te preocupara me lo habrías preguntado antes...

\- ¿Querías que te preguntara?

Todomatsu le dio una rápida mirada con enojo reprimido.

\- Ayer estabas peor - Ichimatsu hizo una pequeña pausa. - Si ayer te hubiera preguntado algo, tal vez te pondrías peor.

\- Estoy bien, ¿está bien?

\- Todomatsu.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, ¡ya te dije que...!

\- Lo sé porque actúas igual que ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Los gatos. Cuándo los gatos se sienten tristes,se alejan de los demás. Para morir solos y no hacer sufrir a quienes quieren, o para no hacerse más daño viendo un lugar en el que ya no podrán estar.

Todomatsu permaneció atento ante aquel comentario de su hermano mayor. No se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso fue el único que se dio cuenta?

\- No soy un gato.

\- Lo sé. No eres un gato.

Todomatsu estaba desconcertado. Aunque lo intentara, no podía contárselo. No, no solamente no podía, sino que no debía. No se imaginaba que podría pasar. Además, incluso si se lo dijera, Ichimatsu no lo ayudaría con nada.  
No era del tipo de persona que rápidamente buscaba una solución a los problemas ajenos,pero quizá podría conversar un poco con él. ¿Por qué no?  
Eran hermanos, y aunque no siempre se comunicaran, podía intentar hacer algo. Así tal vez, solo tal vez... podría hallar algo de consuelo.  
Eso esperaba, así que lo intentaría. Pero, ¿cómo comenzaría?

\- Ichimatsu nii-san.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Gracias.

\- No he hecho nada.

\- No, pero... Nadie nunca me preguntó nada porque yo le importara realmente.

\- Eso no es verdad, Choromatsu te preguntó antes.

\- Si, pero... no parecía realmente interesado - El más pequeño hablaba viéndose a los pies.

\- Ah, no parecía. Esos idiotas no parecen sentir un verdadero interés por nada. Todo somos iguales, somos sólo basura. Pero ahora... parece que a ti sí te interesa algo.

\- Ichi...

\- No. No es que te interese algo, sino que algo te preocupa - Volteó a verlo. - ¿verdad?

Fue verdaderamente sorprendente por parte de Ichimatsu. Dio en el clavo de inmediato. Después de todo dicen que las personas que menos hablan tienen las mentes más ruidosas.  
Aquí se confirmaba aquel dicho.

Todomatsu suspiró pesadamente y luego habló.

\- Me sorprendes. De verdad me sorprendes - Seguía con la vista hacia abajo, prestando una fingida atención a sus zapatos. - No pensé que se notara. O al menos que tú lo notaras.

\- No es difícil.

\- Ya... - Rió. - Pero de verdad debo agradecerte.

Ichimatsu no hacia más que verlo con sus típicos ojos entrecerrados que denotaban aburrimiento, pero ahora, brillaban y al parecer estaban llenos de interés. Más que interés, curiosidad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno... - Se humedeció los labios. - Sólo... prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

\- Mhm... - Asintió.

\- Hace dos días... conocí a alguien. Era una magnífica persona. La conocí en la cafetería donde trabajo y simpatizamos.

\- Oh...

\- Aunque creí que no volvería a ver a esa persona, me equivoqué.  
Ayer que salí nos volvimos a encontrar.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Bueno... - Vaciló un poco. La daba demasiado rodeo al tema. - Las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba. Salimos de compras y...

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Crees que miento?

\- Es obvio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿qué dices?

\- Ayer no llegaste con ninguna bolsa.

\- ¡Claro que...! - Recordó.

Estúpido. Olvidó las bolsas con sus compras en el auto de Atsushi.

\- Bueno, olvida eso - Eso terminó por sacarlo más de quicio y siguió. - Lo que quiero decir es que salimos juntos a varios lugares y lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Como ya había mencionado, no hicimos nada de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Sólo... conversábamos gentilmente - Sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquellos momentos que pasó con Atsushi-kun.

\- No veo que tiene eso de malo.

\- No parece malo, pero...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de esto enseguida y se sintió incómodo. Se sintió muy mal.

\- Todomatsu, si quieres,podemos parar...

\- No. No, Ichimatsu nii-san... - Sonrió derramando lágrimas. Sentía la necesidad de sonreír aunque estaba prácticamente rompiéndose. - Quiero hablar de esto. Necesito hablar de esto... con alguien. Por favor...

\- ... - Ichimatsu se puso nervioso. Lo desconcertaba ver a su hermanito así, él siempre había sido tan fuerte, pero ahora... - Está bien, Todomatsu. Te escucharé.

Todomatsu tomó aire.

\- La persona que conocí, me llamó la atención prácticamente por... "todo y nada" - Guardó silencio un momento y continuó. - Por una parte me gustaba todo al verla, cada pequeño detalle, pero, a la vez no estaba seguro de porqué y me convencí de qué me gustaba "sólo porque sí". No me lo pude explicar y me desconcerté.

Ichimatsu prestaba mucha atención.

Los demás estaban jugando en el tejado y no entrarían en un tiempo considerable.

\- Además, es demasiado amable y... me mira... con mucho cariño - Todomatsu hablaba en pausas, pues no estaba seguro de qué podía decir que no quisiera que Ichimatsu supiera. - Es una persona especial.

\- Así parece ser.

\- Lo es totalmente - Sonrió. - Pero, no pudimos quedarnos juntos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... - Lo meditó. ¿Qué debía de decirle a su hermano? - No es el tipo de persona que... puede estar con alguien como yo. Verás, tiene dinero y es una persona trabajadora. ¡No nos parecemos en nada!

\- ¿Y eso qué? Dijiste que te miraba con cariño, ¿no? - Usaba su monótono tono de voz. - Eso quiere decir que... te quiere. ¿Era mentira?

\- No es eso. Es que...

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? Por favor dímelo, Todomatsu.

\- No nos parecemos, Ichimatsu nii-san. Simplemente... no era para mi.

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo es la chica - Trataba de disimular su interés. - ¿Es linda? ¿o se portó mal contigo? No me digas que... ¿te engañaba con otro sujeto?

\- No.

\- ¿Todomatsu? - Parecía molesto.

Se lo pensó mejor. ¿Debía decírselo?  
¿Le diría que esa persona especial era un muchacho?  
Ichimatsu no era una mala persona. Quizá era el único que no lo juzgaría, y si lo hacía,no sería tan rudo ni severo como lo podrían ser el resto de sus hermanos.  
Tenía mucho miedo. Pero necesitaba respuestas... Necesitaba ayuda.  
Además Ichimatsu siempre tenía la idea de que todos eran basura. Aquel pensamiento no podría ser peor si le decía la verdad. Pero tenía tanto, tanto, tanto miedo...  
Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Era malo?

Además no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con él como la tenía ahora mismo. Debía ser fuerte. Así quizá pueda ser comprendido por alguien.  
Pero la sola idea de que puedan volver a echarlo de la casa y conseguir un remplazo de nuevo le daba escalofríos y le llenaba de rabia la consciencia.  
Ni modo. No había de otra... Tenía que ser así.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san...

\- ¿Hmm?

Empezó a sollozar.

\- Yo... quiero que pase lo que pase... - Tragó saliva - no me odies, por favor.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Perdón. Te va a sonar raro, y puede que incluso pienses que es asqueroso e inaceptable, pero... - Se armó de valor. - La persona de la que me enamoré... es un chico.

\- ¿Eh?

Todomatsu limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Parpadeó varias veces, como si se quisiera asegurar de que no estaba soñando. - Todomatsu, ¿tú...?

\- Si... - Rompió en llanto. - Y-Ya sabes... ahora... que me gustan los chicos...

El cuarto de los sextillizos sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, observando al más pequeño mientras éste lloraba. Quedó atónito, no se lo esperaba para nada, pero...

\- Todomatsu...

Ichimatsu se acercó a Totty y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Fue un impulso que no podía negar...

\- ¿Ichimatsu... nii-san...?

\- Está bien, Totty - Lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera. - Está bien.

Todomatsu no pudo más. Al momento en que Ichimatsu lo abrazó, sintió que se rompería ahí mismo. No aguantaría más. Justo como aquella vez en la que lloró en los brazos de Atsushi, mientras se recargaba en su pecho.  
Se sintió triste, pero también sentía una firme sensación de alivio. Al parecer el mayor no se había molestado, solo se desconcertó, pero eso era normal en una situación como aquella, ¿no?  
Qué bueno que tenía un hermano tan amable.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san... Gracias - Sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos entre los brazos del mencionado.

\- No te preocupes - Negó con la cabeza. - Somos hermanos. Siempre te querré a cómo seas... Además, si los sextillizos son iguales, es más aburrido, ¿no? - Usó un tono burlón.

Todomatsu se separó del abrazo y con sus ojos cristalinos miró a su hermano.

\- Creí... que saldrías corriendo mientras me insultabas.

\- Heh... Para nada. Eres el chiquito, no haría eso.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Todomatsu tomó su postura (mental) de antes. Dejó de llorar y de lamentarse. Ahora se sentía cómodo junto a Ichimatsu. Gracias al cielo.

\- Me siento mejor ahora. Pero... - Sonreía forzosamente.

\- Cuéntame.

\- ¿Te interesa?

\- No parece, pero si - Esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, casi imperceptible.

\- Pues...

\- ¿Por qué te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?

\- Porque... no era alguien que encontraras en cualquier parte. Daba de primera impresión que era una persona única. Su aspecto era tan... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿elegante? - En medio de todo lo que decía, optó por evadir lo del beso.

\- Elegante...

\- Si, vestía de traje y además... tenía perfectos modales. Me daba la sensación de que lo conocía de alguna otra parte. Y cuando él me miraba y yo a él, parecía que compartíamos algo especial. No sé como decirlo. Me da pena.

\- Ya veo. Interesante - Por fin admitió su interés.

\- Es lindo.

\- ¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Mande?

\- Ve por él.

\- Ichimatsu, ¿te refieres a...?

\- Por eso estás triste, ¿no es verdad?  
Desperdiciaste esa maravillosa oportunidad de elegir ir con él por culpa de nosotros. Pero somos hermanos. Somos sextillizos, así que no deberíamos de ocultarnos nada. No sé si lo que haces está bien o está mal,pero una cosa es segura: puedes contar con mi apoyo.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san...

\- Aunque... - Se sonrojó y se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - no estoy seguro de que una basura como yo sirva de algo.

\- ¡Está bien, Ichimatsu! - Sonrió abiertamente. - Gracias.

\- Heh...

\- Pero... ¿Qué debería hacer? Atsushi-kun no me dio alguna pista o algo para encontrarlo...

\- ¿Atsushi...kun? ¡Ah! - Tuvo una idea. - ¿Por qué no lo buscas entre tus contactos? Será fácil.

\- ¡Cierto, cierto!

Todomatsu sacó su celular a toda prisa y buscó. Facebook, instagram, twitter...  
Fue increíble,pero en alguna de aquellas redes sociales, lo encontró. ¡Era él! Sin duda alguna era él. No podría olvidarlo. Pensaba que en persona se veía más guapo todavía.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿lo encontraste?

\- ¡Si, Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Lo encontré..!

\- Quiero verlo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No, espe...

Ichimatsu se asomó a la pantalla del smartphone.  
Todomatsu advirtió que cuando su hermano lo vio, hizo una mueca extraña.

\- Tienes razón. No parece un mal tipo.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Pero... podrías haber conseguido una chica linda y habérmela dado a mi.

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san!

\- Heh... Bromeo. Aunque pensé que estabas tan emocionado como nosotros cuando veíamos los pechos de una chica y fantaseábamos con tocarlos - Rio pícaramente.

\- Lo estaba. Pero como te digo, de repente yo...

\- ¡Ah! - Ichimatsu miró la pantalla del celular y vio algo particular. Era perfecto. - Mira.

El más pequeño vio lo que su hermano le indicó. Entre los contactos de Atsushi estaba... ¿¡Futsuumaru!?  
¿Ellos dos se conocían? ¡Futsuumaru, su mejor amigo, conocía a Atsushi! ¡perfecto!  
Y no sólo eso... ¡También a Kusosuke!  
Todo este tiempo batalló y sufrió por nada. ¡Pero ahora estaba tan feliz!

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Debo hacer una llamada!

\- Bien - Sonrió.

Todomatsu salió rápidamente de la habitación no sin antes voltear hacia donde estaba su hermano.

\- Gracias, Ichimatsu.

\- De nada - Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Todomatsu salió corriendo al patio para realizar aquella llamada. Sus hermanos no podían verlo desde ese punto, era perfecto.  
La llamada entró y una voz amable le respondió.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Todomatsu?

\- ¡Futsuumaru! Cuanto tiempo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hace mucho que no hablábamos realmente!

\- ¡Lo sé! - Hablaba muy animado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema? ¡Si necesitas un trabajo puedo recomendarte a...!

\- No, no es eso. Sólo necesito un pequeño favor. ¿Podrías? No es mucho en realidad.

\- Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Todomatsu. ¿Somos amigos, no? - Por el tono que usaba, era evidente que tras la línea estaba sonriendo.

\- Necesito que me des el número telefónico de Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si... Pero por cosas que han pasado no he podido contactarlo.

\- Ehh~ ¡Qué coincidencia! Claro, ahora mismo te lo doy.

\- Gracias, Futsuumaru.

\- No hay de qué, Todomatsu. Espero que pronto podamos volver a reunirnos.

\- Yo también... - Sonrió.

Futsuumaru le dio el número de Atsushi. Todomatsu lo anotó en una hoja de papel, y además lo registró en su móvil. Debía cerciorarse de no perderlo por ninguna razón, púes seguía creyendo que llamar a su amigo sólo para pedirle un favor había sido muy descortés, así que no quería que se repitiera la ocasión. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba muy desesperado y hasta emocionado, así que no se detuvo a pensarlo antes de hacer aquella llamada.  
Pensó que debería de darle un regalo de su parte por ayudarlo. Como muestra de gratitud. Aunque seguramente Futsuumaru se desconcertaría... Después de todo solamente le dio un número de celular. Pero Todomatsu sentía la necesidad de agradecerle. Si, pensaría en algo que pasara desapercibido.

\- Bien, ahora... - Marcó al número de Atsushi.

Nada. Esperó un poco pero sólo le respondió la contestadora.  
Colgó y marcó otra vez. Haría otro intento.  
Nada otra vez.

\- ¿Será que Atsushi-kun no acostumbraba contestar a números desconocidos?

De pronto el teléfono de casa se hizo sonar. Bueno, no importaba. Seguro respondería Ichimatsu, era el único y estaba dentro de la casa.

Siguió insistiendo con el número de Atsushi, pero no respondía. Comenzó a deprimirse. Se hizo la idea de que quizá Atsushi no le quisiera hablar más, porque después de todo, el lo rechazó. Era lo más lógico.  
Dejó de insistir en la llamada. Lo intentaría más tarde, además no quería molestarlo.

\- ¡Todomatsu! - Ichimatsu se asomó desde la puerta de entrada.

Todomatsu estaba ido,concentrándose en las posibles razones por las cuales Atsushi no había tomado sus llamadas. Ichimatsu se desesperó al verlo así.

\- ¡Ey, Todomatsu!

\- Ah... ¿Si, Ichimatsu nii-san?

\- La llamada es para ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para mi? Voy...

Se plantó frente a su hermano.  
Ichimatsu le alargó el teléfono de casa.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Ese tipo. Atsushi...kun - Habló bajito.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Tomó el teléfono cuidadosamente y se lo puso en la oreja. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo saludaría? No se había detenido a pensar esos detalles en medio de su exaltación.  
Sus manos temblaban. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso, incluso cuando ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. Era sólo una llamada telefónica, después de todo.

\- Bueno, te dejo... - Ichimatsu se retiró de nuevo a la habitación para jugar con su gato, no sin antes sonreír a espaldas del menor.

Fueron segundos incómodos. Detrás de la línea podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de Atsushi. Eso lo ponía nervioso.  
Pero ahora, debía hablar él primero. No le dio muchas vueltas, que pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun?

\- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar tu voz otra vez.

\- ¿C-Cómo es que...?

\- Ah, curiosamente tenemos unos cuantos amigos en común - Rió.

\- Perdón... Hice todo lo que pude para olvidarte,pero...

\- No, tú perdóname a mi. No debí dejarte ir.

\- Me dejaste ir porque te lo pedí...

\- Tienes razón. Incluso ahora, a pesar que me dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos, te busqué y te encontré. Lo siento.

\- N-No... Ya no es así. Ya no pienso que debamos estar así, separados.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si... De verdad.

Todomatsu escuchó cómo Atsushi río. Sentía casi como su corazón daba brincos de felicidad.  
Estaba seguro. Quería estar junto a él.

\- Todomatsu, eres malo.

\- ¿Eh? - Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

\- Me hiciste sufrir toda la noche.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente tu lo pasaste peor.

\- No digas eso...

\- Lo digo porque con escucharte puedo saberlo. Todomatsu, quisiera haber estado ahí contigo para secar tus lágrimas.

\- Atsushi-kun... - Se sonrojó y apretó el teléfono. - Si hubieses estado conmigo... no habría lágrimas que secar.

\- De verdad hubiera querido estar contigo.

\- Sería mentira si dijera que yo no... por supuesto.

\- Lo sé - Rió una vez más. - Lo sé muy bien, mejor que nadie.

\- Pero ya me siento mejor. Me gusta escucharte reír.

\- Ja... - Sonrió detrás de la línea. - Gracias, qué lindo eres.

\- Claro que no.

\- Que si.

\- Atsushi-kun... Quiero verte.

\- También yo.

\- Perdóname. No debí tratarte tan mal.

\- Está bien. Entiendo porqué lo hiciste, no te preocupes...

\- Gracias. Eres tan bueno...

\- ¿Y bien? ¿En dónde nos vemos?

\- No, hoy no...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás ocupado?

A decir verdad, había faltado al trabajo aquel día, y también pensaba faltar pronto, pues no tenía ánimos para nada. Pero ahora aquel pensamiento había cambiado totalmente.

\- No, pero... Tengo algo que hacer en casa.

Claro,debía encontrar una manera de salir de casa sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.  
Al menos ahora podía contar con Ichimatsu. Eso era un punto a su favor.

\- Entiendo, te dejaré un mensaje. Ya sé como encontrarte.

\- Si, gracias - Le fascinaba escuchar su voz grave tan cerca de su oído.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Atsushi-kun... Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, Todomatsu. - Le lanzó un beso.

Colgaron.  
Esa tarde recibió un mensaje qué decía: "Todomatsu, mañana veámonos en el café que está en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Puedes ir, verdad? Encontrémonos a las 5:30 pm. Cité a Futsuumaru a las 6:30 pm. Está bien que venga con nosotros, ¿no? Te esperaré".

Definitivamente iría. Además era perfecto.  
Podía aprovechar esa hora extra para conseguir un obsequio para su amigo Futsuumaru, y para hablar con Atsushi a solas. No había ningún inconveniente.

Todomatsu se dirigió a la habitación donde yacía Ichimatsu y entró con calma.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, ¡nos veremos mañana!

\- ¿En serio? Bien por ti, Totty.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Qué podrá ser?

\- No puedo dejar que los demás se enteren. Ayúdame, Ichimatsu.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. Los distraeré con algo.

\- Gracias.

Pasó el día emocionado pensando en qué le diría a Atsushi cuando lo viera.  
Ansiaba que ya fuera mañana.

Ese día durmió al lado de Ichimatsu. No tenía ánimos de estar junto a los demás.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san... - Susurró cuando todos ya se habían dormido.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias por escucharme - Le sonrió a su hermano. Estaban cara a cara. - Estaba muy asustado, pero gracias a ti podré dormir tranquilo hoy.

\- Está bien, Totty. No fue nada... Has sido muy valiente. Gracias por confiar en alguien como yo.

Todomatsu tomó la mano de Ichimatsu, y así durmieron. Con sus manos suavemente unidas. Ichimatsu también era una de sus personas favoritas.

Con el tacto de sus dedos entrelazados durmieron tranquilamente. Pronto sería un nuevo día, quién sabe que podría pasar...

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	3. Mi persona favorita

_Capítulo 3- Mi persona favorita.__  
_  
Pronto un nuevo día comenzó.

Era un buen día, no había nada que lo descalificara. El sol emanaba gentilmente su agradable resplandor y las calles no eran ni muy ruidosas ni muy silenciosas. Era una mañana perfecta.

Pronto Todomatsu se levantaría. Esta vez no fue ni el primero ni el último en salir del futón.  
Salió al patio de la casa mientras se estiraba aún adormilado, no podía dejar de bostezar. Cuando deslizó la puerta pudo ver a Jyushimatsu practicando, como siempre, con su bate de béisbol, pero había un problema, Ichimatsu estaba atado al bate.

\- ¡4,567! ¡4,568! ¡4,569! ¡4,570!

\- ¡Espe...!

\- ¡Buenos días, Totty! - Jyushimatsu exclamó alegremente aún sin dejar de batear. - ¿¡Quieres jugar béisbol!?

\- Me voy a morir... - Ichimatsu hablaba mareado.

\- ¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! ¡Detente! - Posó sus manos en el bate y se apoderó de él,desatando a Ichimatsu.

\- ... Gracias, Todo...matsu - Parecía que Ichimatsu iba a vomitar.

\- Deja de hacer esto, Jyushimatsu...

\- ¡Si!

\- Bueno,es hora de que me vaya despidiendo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Totty, ya te vas? - Jyushimatsu se desilucionó. - ¡Creí que jugarías béisbol!

\- Lo siento, Jyushimatsu nii-san, hoy no. Será después... - Todomatsu se disculpó.

\- Totty, ¿ya te vas al trabajo? - Ichimatsu habló.

\- Iré a darme una ducha primero y luego saldré. - Todomatsu se dio la vuelta.

Entró a la casa yendo directo al baño. Se duchó con algo de prisa, se cambió, arregló sus cosas y salió del baño.  
Miró la habitación una vez más, sus otros tres hermanos aún no se levantaban. Qué molestia.  
Abrió la puerta de la entrada para salir, e Ichimatsu le tapó el camino.

\- Espera, Todomatsu.

Jyushimatsu estaba entusiasmado jugando béisbol solo a unos metros de distancia, así que no escucharía la conversación de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu nii-san?

\- Vas a verlo hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Si,será después del trabajo.

\- Ten cuidado, no sabemos que intenciones tenga.

\- Ichimatsu, Atsushi-kun no es así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Apenas lo conociste hace unos días...

\- Sé que es una buena persona.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Intuición.

\- Todomatsu... - Estaba preocupado, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- No te preocupes, quedamos de vernos a las 5:30 pm. Saldré temprano del trabajo y después lo compensaré con horas extras. Atsushi-kun me acompañará en parte del camino. ¡Estaré bien!

\- De acuerdo. Confiaré en ti... - Le gustaba ver a su hermano feliz. - Ah, por cierto, no hizo falta que ayudara a distraer al resto. Parece que se levantarán muy tarde hoy.

\- De todas formas, gracias.

\- Ve. Se te hará tarde.

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Adiós Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu nii-san! - Salió corriendo.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Totty! - Jyushimatsu levantó las manos y las agitaba.

Corrió unas cuadras más hasta que se cansó y comenzó a caminar. Pronto llegó a la cafetería.  
Por suerte para él y sus compañeras de trabajo, no había mucha gente. Menos mal...

\- ¡Totty! Creímos que no ibas a venir de nuevo... - Aida habló.

\- Nos preocupamos por ti. Te dejamos varios mensajes pero aún así no respondiste - Sacchi parecía una madre la cual regañaba a su hijo.

\- Lo siento, chicas. Lo compensaré con una buena jornada de trabajo - Sonrió preocupado. - Pero, tengo un favor que pedirles.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Púes, hoy saldré con unos amigos, es una reunión importante, y me preguntaba si podrían hacerme el favor de tomar mi lugar en el turno nocturno...

\- Mmm... Está bien. - Aida aceptó.

\- Bien, Totty. Pero deberás compensarlo otros día.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Si, pero anda ya... ¡A trabajar! - Sacchi dio unos pequeños aplausos.

Pasó el día y a decir verdad, fue un día tranquilo, no había mucha clientela como se acostumbraba.

Había momentos en los que Todomatsu se quedaba viendo el lugar detenidamente, como si estuviese buscando algo que apreciaba mucho y que acababa de perder. Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Atsushi.  
Era un ser magnífico. Simplemente era radiante a comparación del resto de personas... Tanto así, que aquel día descubrió su verdadero yo: le gustaban los chicos.  
Pero, ¿sería que sí le gustaban los chicos o sólo... le gustaba Atsushi?  
No importaba realmente, estaba feliz de haber encontrado aquel sentimiento.  
Le daba tanta emoción pensar que lo volvería a ver pronto.

Casi serían las 5:30 de la tarde, faltaba al rededor de una hora.

Mientras no tenía trabajo que hacer revisó su celular, y en ese momento le llegó una nueva notificación. Era un mensaje de Atsushi.  
¿De Atsushi-kun?

Lo abrió enseguida, y decía así:  
"Hola, Todomatsu. Hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Futsumaru me llamó para decirme que no podrá venir con nosotros. Seremos solamente tu y yo. Así que no creo necesario vernos tan temprano. Encontrémonos a las 6:00 pm. Espero que no te moleste. Pasaré por ti, no puedo esperar."

Todomatsu terminó de leer el mensaje y sin poder evitarlo, suspiró.  
A pesar de que era temprano, oscurecía rápido,pero aún así había todavía un poco de luz solar. No tenía porqué preocuparse.

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada del encuentro.  
Todomatsu estaba nervioso, sentía mariposas en el estómago y no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran un poco. Su pulso estaba fuera de su control.

Escuchó el sonido de un motor aproximándose. La sangre se le heló...  
Ahí estaba. Era Atsushi, estaba estacionado justo delante de la cafetería. ¿Qué le diría?  
Todomatsu se despidió de las chicas y se aproximó al automóvil.

Sacchi y Aida recibieron varios clientes, así que poca o nada de atención le prestaron a Todomatsu una vez salió del local.

Todomatsu advirtió ver a Atsushi recargado en el coche con las manos en los bolsillos, esperándolo.

Caminó un poco alejándose de la cafetería y luego se quedó ahí, plantado, antes de llegar con Atsushi.  
Sentía que lloraría de felicidad y nerviosismo. Atsushi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, que por cierto,parecían estar cristalinos.

\- Atsushi-kun... Yo... - Le hablaba a distancia.

\- Ven aquí, Todomatsu.

Todomatsu se acercó. Si lo pensaba bien, no era nada cortés hablarle desde lejos, después de tanto tiempo que ambos anhelaban volver a encontrarse...  
Todomatsu dio unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a Atsushi.

Atsushi permaneció en silencio viendo directo a los ojos al más pequeño. Parecía como si quisiera intimidarlo.

\- Atsushi-kun... Te... - Fue interrumpido.

Atsushi se acercó rápidamente a Todomatsu y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Todomatsu estaba de puntas, y Atsushi estaba un poco encorvado. Lo apretaba bastante, como si estuviera desesperado por su calidez.  
El más pequeño se sorprendió totalmente por el acto del otro. No se lo esperaba para nada...  
Correspondió al abrazo de Atsushi, apretando fuertemente su espalda. Al hacer esto, notó que este último estaba temblando ligeramente. Era bastante cálido. Era una sensación hermosa,mejor que ninguna otra.  
Ambos deseaban que aquel momento, aquel abrazo, no terminara nunca.  
Era mejor así. Era un mágico momento... No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

\- Te extrañé, Todomatsu. - Su voz sonaba más suave que de costumbre. Parecería que estaba a punto de quebrarse, y al parecer, no tenía intenciones de soltarlo todavía.

\- Yo también, Atsushi-kun. Yo también, de verdad... Te extrañé muchísimo - Se pegó a su pecho. Olía muy bien, le gustaba aquella característica de él. Emanaba un olor a perfume caro, era bastante masculino y lo hacía enloquecer.

\- Gracias por no olvidarte de mi.

\- No podría hacerlo. Te quiero mucho. Simplemente no podría hacerlo...

Atsushi y Todomatsu se separaron. Atsushi tenía sus manos en los hombros de Todomatsu. Se vieron a los ojos un instante, y sonrieron. No podrían explicar con palabras cuán felices estaban por estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Era como un regalo divino, y por ende, una felicidad que se podría compartir solamente entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Atsushi le tendió la mano mientras esbozaba su tan atractiva y confiable sonrisa.

Todomatsu sonrió sonrojándose un poco y accedió.  
Tomó la mano de Atsushi y con ayuda de él, entró al carro.  
Estaba ya en el asiento de copiloto esperando que Atsushi entrara también, pues debía rodear el auto después de abrirle la puerta para entrar por la contraria.  
Estaba feliz, pero nervioso. Era una linda sensación a decir verdad. Intentaba disimular su infantil sonrisa, no solamente porque le parecía inadecuada, sino también porque le daba vergüenza que lo viera de aquella manera.

Silencio. Cuando el chico de terno entró al auto, Todomatsu se estremeció. Pronto echó a andar el auto.  
Le daba pena hablar estando cerca de él. Una vez dentro del automóvil sólo escuchaba la respiración de su chico, como ya lo había notado antes, y le daba una sensación de inseguridad.

\- Atsushi-kun - No sólo debía escuchar, también intentaría entablar conversación con él. - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Todomatsu desvío la mirada hacía la ventana que estaba de su lado pensando en la respuesta que le daría.

\- No estoy seguro... - Realmente no le importaba. Sólo quería estar cerca de él. Era lo único que era verdaderamente importante para él.

\- Mmm... Hay un lugar cerca al que suelo recurrir cuando asisto a citas grupales - Lo dijo como pensando en voz alta. - ¿Vamos allí?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, si. Por mí está bien... - Bajó el volumen. - ... mientras esté contigo.

\- De acuerdo - No pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Te gusta beber?

\- Si me gusta.

\- Entonces te gustará ese lugar.

El recorrido no duró mucho.  
Como lo mencionó Atsushi, el lugar estaba cerca. Era pequeño, pero lindo. Además, tenían privacidad.  
Atsushi ordenó la comida, siempre que Todomatsu estuviera de acuerdo.

Para Atsushi, takoyaki. Para Totty, Udon.  
Ambos lo acompañarían con Horenso Gomaae.

Pronto cada uno ya tenía su platillo delante de él, con un tarro americano lleno de cerveza bien fría.

\- Atsushi, de verdad me alegro de poder estar aquí hoy,contigo. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Por qué agradeces? No hay porqué hacerlo... Además, yo también me alegro de poder estar aquí contigo - Sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- Está bien... - Sonrió.

\- Vamos, come. Esto debe de estar bueno.

\- Si. - Intentaba comer, pero no quería quitarle la mirada de encima a Atsushi. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

Miraba como Atsushi sujetó los palillos para tomar una bolita de takoyaki, mientras masticaba suavemente. Se veía muy lindo. Era cómo el príncipe de un cuento infantil, ahora que lo veía bien. De esos príncipes que las niñas pequeñas amaban con todo su corazón al verlos en películas de princesas.  
Era un muchacho de ensueños.

El también tomó los palillos para comenzar a comer. La comida, en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, no le sabía a nada, pero poco le importaba. Le dio un trago al tarro de cerveza.

Seguía pensando que Atsushi era especial.  
¿Es posible no poder cansarse de ver a alguien? Podría estar así todo el bendito día.  
Pronto se dio cuenta de que por estar flotando en aquel mundo de sueños y fantasías, dejó de respirar, y a causa de eso, se estaba ahogando.  
Tosió violentamente. Qué vergüenza...

\- ¿¡Todomatsu!? ¡¿Estás bien?! - Atsushi se acercó rápidamente y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Se recuperó de inmediato.

\- Ah... - Recuperó el aire. - Gracias, Atsushi-kun...

\- Me asustaste... ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Lo siento, no mastiqué bien... - Mentiras. Dejó de respirar por su encanto.

Atsushi dio un suspiro de alivio.

Pronto el sol comenzó a ocultarse.  
En aquella habitación donde estaban había una pequeña ventana que les permitía ver el ocaso.

\- Qué lindo está el cielo... - Atsushi miraba aquel hermoso cielo con esponjosas nubes, entre anaranjado y rosa.

\- Lo es,totalmente. - Él miraba a Atsushi.

Atsushi volteó a ver a Todomatsu. Los dos acabaron su comida, aunque aún les quedaba algo de cerveza.  
¿De que deberían hablar ahora?  
Esta vez Todomatsu no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablar primero, estaba dispuesto a esperar y escuchar.

\- Todomatsu, te extrañé. De verdad lo hice.

\- Igual yo,Atsushi-kun... Sentía que moría.

\- Creo fielmente que somos especiales.

\- ¿Especiales?

\- Si. ¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino?

\- Creía que era solo un mito, pero con esto, ahora sé que es real.

\- Lo es. Por supuesto que lo es. Es decir... Desde el momento en que te ví sentí algo especial,y aún lo siento. - Estiró sus manos hasta Todomatsu.

Totty le dio sus manos y las entrelazaron. Aquel tacto era demasiado suave. Posiblemente era lo que más le gustaba de Atsushi, su infinita dulzura.

\- Haces que me sienta especial. Creo también de una manera fiel que nacimos el uno para el otro. No tiene mucho que nos conocimos, pero... Este amor a primera vista es auténtico. Como en un cuento... - Terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Si, como en un cuento - Rió. - Ahora que lo dices, me siento como en un cuento.

Hubo un pequeño momento en silencio.

\- Atsushi-kun...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- A tu lado. Literalmente. Quiero estar cerca de ti...

\- Ah, si, claro.

Todomatsu se levantó y se fue al otro lado de la mesa, sentándose justo al lado de Atsushi.  
Al hacerlo volteó a ver al mayor, y sonrió. Tenía las mejillas rojas a causa de todo lo que había bebido. Seguían ambos con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente.

\- Atsushi-kun... Le conté... a mi hermano Ichimatsu sobre lo nuestro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba muy triste y el insistió, además necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarme. Y...

\- ¿No me digas que...?

\- No, está bien. Él... me apoya. Nos apoya, mejor dicho.

\- ¿De verdad? Esa es una buena noticia.

\- Pero el resto de mis hermanos no lo sabe, y... tengo miedo.

\- ¿El resto de tus hermanos...? - Todomatsu nunca le habló sobre su familia y ahora lo hacía de repente.

\- ¡Si! - Estaba ligeramente ebrio. Jamás admitiría que tenía hermanos frente al chico, y ahora lo decía fuerte y claro. - ¿Y si se dan cuenta de lo nuestro? No quiero...

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

\- No quiero...

\- Todomatsu, hay algo que...

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿cuidarás de mi?

Atsushi tenía planeado pedirle aquel día que salieran oficialmente, pero en la condición que estaba Todomatsu, preferiría hacerlo después. No estaba tan borracho, pero no estaba con su mente al 100%, desde luego.

\- No dejaría que nada te pase.

Todomatsu dio unos sorbos más a la cerveza. Atsushi tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol, todo lo contrario a él.

\- Atsushi-kun, no me siento muy bien...

\- Es porque bebiste demasiado.

\- Si solo fue un vaso...

\- Pues con eso bastó - Rió. Su voz era grave, pero cuando reía, era como escuchar a un ángel. - Volvamos al auto.

\- ... bien

8:00 pm.

Todomatsu se balanceaba un poquito al salir del local. Entraron al auto.

\- La dirección.

\- Ah, no, Atsushi-kun... Aún no quiero volver.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- De ser posible... quiero hablar contigo aquí.

\- Está bien. Moveré el auto a un lugar mejor.

Atsushi condujo hasta una especie de colina, dónde se podía apreciar perfectamente la ciudad. Las luces se veían pequeñitas y lucían hermosas.

\- Bien. Ya estamos completamente solos.

\- Mhm. Gracias, Atsushi-kun.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si, gracias. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- De nada en especial. Con pasar tiempo a solas contigo soy feliz. Incluso si es en silencio...

Por el día, el clima era cálido. Pero por la noche, hacía verdaderamente mucho frío. Los vidrios del coche se empañaban, y eso lo hacía sentir seguro, estando al lado de Atsushi. Eran sólo ellos dos.

\- Entiendo. - Nuevamente se agarraron de las manos.

Todomatsu cabeceaba por los efectos del alcohol. Le estaba ganando el sueño.  
Una vez más, escuchaban sus respiraciones. La de Todomatsu era pesada y la de Atsushi, tranquila.

\- Atsushi-kun, nunca me imaginé que estaría así contigo.

\- Yo tampoco, pero estoy feliz.

Todomatsu se quedó poco a poco dormido, se recargó en el pecho de Atsushi y este se dejó.  
Atsushi podía sentir la calidez del jovencito,y esto lo hacía enloquecer a su vez.  
Atsushi no estaba seguro si era por el alcohol que ingirió con anterioridad, pero comenzó a sentir mucho calor, así que se despojó de su saco, moviendo un poco al más pequeño haciendo que despierte.  
Todomatsu tenía las mejillas bastante rojas por el calor, así que hizo lo mismo. De despojó de su sudadera.

Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu para acariciar su cabello.  
Todomatsu dejó que las manos de Atsushi lo llenaran de caricias. Poco a poco Atsushi se fue acercando a Todomatsu, recargándolo contra el asiento.  
Atsushi metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Todomatsu sobando su abdomen, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello. Por tal acto Todomatsu soltó inconscientemente un leve gemido.  
El aliento de ambos hacía que los vidrios se empañaran aún más. Atsushi tomó a Todomatsu de las muñecas y se recargó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su agitado corazón.

\- A-Atsushi-kun...

Atsushi se recargó dejando caer su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de Todomatsu. Se lo pensó un momento. ¿Lo harían ahí, en el auto?

Olió su cabello. Aún apretaba fuertemente sus muñecas. Todomatsu no hacía ningún intento por safarse del agarre. Se aproximó un momento al rostro del pequeño para darle un beso en los labios, pero Todomatsu se volteó.  
Apretaba con fuerza sus puños.  
Cerraba los ojos fuertemente y evitaba la mirada de Atsushi.

\- ¿Todomatsu?

\- Atsushi-kun, aquí no - Habló con timidez. - Tengo miedo... Yo nunca lo he hecho.

Atsushi se quedó viendo a Todomatsu un momento. Quedó perplejo por sus palabras. ¿Nunca lo había hecho? Pero si era un chico muy popular.

\- Todomatsu...

\- Por favor. Aquí no... - Temblaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de unas casi imperceptibles lágrimas, y seguía bastante sonrojado. - Todavía no... Tengo miedo, Atsushi-kun...

Entendió de inmediato: Todomatsu todavía era virgen. Por eso tenía tanto miedo. Jamás lo creyó. Debía ser todo lo contrario al ser popular entre las mujeres,pero no lo era. Además comprendió enseguida a Todomatsu. No era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo aquella acción. Debería de ser en un lugar y momento hermoso para que sea inolvidable. Además, se estaba aprovechando de la ebriedad del menor, ¿no es así?  
Si de verdad lo quisiera, podría usar la fuerza con él, ya que era más fuerte, pues sus impulsos de llegar a aquella intimidad eran muy fuertes también, pero...  
No, no debía. Lo quería mucho como para poder hacerle algo tan horrible. Lo que menos quería era verlo llorar. Ademas, también se sentía nervioso.

Lo soltó de las muñecas y acarició una de sus mejillas.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento, no llores, por favor - Depositó un besito en su frente.

\- Lo... siento - Miró a los ojos a Atsushi. - No puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo...

\- No,no. Está bien. No te haré nada que no quieras, Todomatsu.

\- Atsushi-kun... - Abrió sus brazos para alcanzar a Atsushi, que todavía estaba sobre él.

Atsushi se agachó y lo abrazó. Estaban en un solo asiento que habían echado para atrás.

\- Perdóname tú a mi.

Todomatsu se aferró a Atsushi. No quería soltarlo. Lo sabía, fuese cual fuese la ocasión, Atsushi era muy dulce. Lo amaba, sin duda alguna, era su persona favorita.

Atsushi recuperó su postura y se acomodó la corbata. Tomó el volante y se dirigió a la casa de Todomatsu.

\- Atsushi-kun, no me dejes en la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor. No quiero que ellos vean.

\- ... Está bien.

Mintió. Atsushi de ninguna manera lo dejaría lejos de su casa estando ebrio. Era muy peligroso.  
Siguió el camino que Todomatsu le había indicado sin ninguna intervención.  
Dos cuadras antes de llegar, el chico más pequeño le pidió que lo dejara ahí en la banqueta.

\- Atsushi-kun, por favor... - Lo sujetó de la manga de su camisa, con la mano aún en el volante.

\- No, Todomatsu. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Todomatsu frunció el seño.

\- Además tienes cosas que llevar contigo - Siguió diciendo Atsushi y echó una mirada a los asientos de atrás.

Todomatsu volteó y lo notó. Eran las bolsas con sus compras que había olvidado aquel día en el que salieron juntos.

\- ... Está bien.

Atsushi estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa de los Matsuno, bajó del auto y abrió la otra puerta para ayudar a Totty a bajar. Atsushi con una mano cargaba las bolsas, y con la otra dejaba que Todomatsu apoyara su espalda en él.  
De repente las luces de la sala se encendieron y se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba a la puerta de la entrada.

\- Atsushi-kun, vete. Por favor, vete ya. Mis hermanos...

\- Está bien... ¿Y las llaves?

Todomatsu bajó la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón. Revisó sus bolsillos desesperadamente. Tonto. No las llevaba con él. Deberían de tocar la puerta aunque no quisieran.

Atsushi dio un suspiro con pesadez y tocó suavemente la puerta. Alguien se aproximaba.

\- ¡Atsushi-kun, no! - Todomatsu lo tomó del brazo.

Pronto uno de los sextillizos abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Se trataba de Ichimatsu.

\- Buenas noches - Atsushi saludó cortésmente. - Perdón por las molestias.

\- Ah... Buenas... noches... - Ichimatsu quedó estupefacto. No se esperaba ver a aquel muchacho aquella noche.

\- Todomatsu se siente un poco mareado, pero no es grave, así que pensé que lo mejor era que lo trajera hasta acá.

\- Ah... Si. - Ichimatsu se agachó para que no le pudiera ver el rostro en medio de la oscuridad, pero al parecer esto no sirvió de mucho,pues Atsushi lo miraba fijamente, casi como si lo escaneara.

\- ¿Eh? - Atsushi se agachó también. - Ustedes son... ¿gemelos?

\- Eh... - Ichimatsu se puso tenso.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san... No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Todomatsu estiró una mano balanceándose en él mientras lo abrazaba.

"Ichimatsu". Al escuchar aquel nombre, Atsushi lo supo. Sin duda alguna se trataba del hermano de Todomatsu, de su hermano, de quien le había hablado hace casi una hora atrás.

\- Estas cosas son de Todomatsu - Le pasó las bolsas a Ichimatsu. - Bueno... Perdón por la interrupción, me retiro por hoy - Decidido se dirigió al auto.

\- A... A-¡Atsushi-kun! - Ichimatsu le gritó. Todomatsu le dio un vistazo extrañado por la acción de su hermano.

Atsushi volteó.

\- G-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano...

\- No hay de qué - Le dedicó una sonrisa al mayor de los hermanos y subió al coche.

En ese instante Osomatsu se asomó por la ventana junto con Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Oye, Ichimatsu-chan! - Osomatsu le gritó desde la ventana. - ¿Ya llegó Todomatsu? - Preguntó solo por preguntar, pues ya había visto al mencionado.

\- Si, aquí está.

\- ¿Hum? - Osomatsu echó una rápida mirada a Atsushi. - ¿Y ese?

\- ¡Totty se divirtió mucho hoy! - Jyushimatsu agitaba sus mangas sueltas por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué cosas dicen? - Todomatsu se abrió paso y entró a la casa.  
Ichimatsu metió las bolsas con las ropa y las dejó en la sala.

Atsushi volteó a ver a Osomatsu, y abrió bastante los ojos al cruzar miradas con él. Finalmente sonrió y se fue conduciendo el automóvil.

Totty finalmente entró a la habitación. Se acostó en la orilla del futón y cerró los ojos. Los demás se le quedaron viendo extraños y con un toque se molestia, a excepción de Ichimatsu, que parecía tranquilo.

\- ¡Oye,Todomatsu! - Osomatsu lo llamó.

\- Totty. Totty, Totty, ¿Totty? - Choromatsu le insistía aunque no conseguía respuesta.

\- ¿Brother? - Karamatsu le picó los cachetes.

\- ¡TOTTY...! - Jyushimatsu gritó juguetonamente,y funcionó. Todomatsu abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué quieren? Déjenme dormir... - Todomatsu se aferró a la almohada.

\- ¡Dinos a dónde fuiste! Llegaste más tarde de lo que deberías. ¡Tú sales del trabajo a las 8:00 pm! ¿no?

\- No fue a ningún lado. Ya les dije que... - El cuarto lo excusaba.

\- ¡Deja de cubrirlo, Ichimatsu! Todos sabemos que fue a alguna otra parte. Además, ¿quién era el tipo de recién, eh?

\- Yo no lo conozco.

\- Todomatsu... - El tercero se unió. - Deberías de considerar llevarnos a dónde sea que tu vayas. ¡Estamos desesperados!

\- Ya les dije que a ningún lado - Todomatsu estaba enfadado.

\- ¡No nos has dicho nada de nada! - Jyushimatsu le estaba llevando la contraria, al parecer.

\- Bueno,fui a beber a un lugar de por ahí... ¿está bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡no es justo, my little brother! - Karamatsu exclamaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan cansado? - Osomatsu no se rendiría. - No me digas que... ¿¡Finalmente perdiste la virginidad con alguna chica!?

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Fue así, Todomatsu!? - Choromatsu se exaltó.

\- ¡¿Eeehhh?! - Jyushimatsu era el más ruidoso de todos.

Ichimatsu sólo atinaba a quedarse viendo la escena desde la esquina de la habitación silenciosamente.

\- ¿¡Finalmente lo hiciste, Todomatsu!? - Karamatsu tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. - ¡Brother!

\- ¡Enseñanos, Todomatsu! - Choromatsu se acercó al más pequeño.

\- No le pidas algo así, Choromatsu nii-san. ¡De cualquier manera no podrás dejar las pajas! - Jyushimatsu le dijo mientras reía.

Se hizo una algarabía.

\- ¡Ya! ¿¡Por qué nunca me escuchan!? - Todomatsu se enfureció. - ¡No hice nada y no salí con ninguna chica! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

A decir verdad, casi perdía la virginidad, pero con un muchacho. Pensar en eso lo hacía estremecerse y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ¿pero acaso podría alguna vez?

\- ¿Saliste con alguien de la preparatoria? - Choromatsu preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es imposible... - Karamatsu lo descartó al instante.

\- Nadie nos habla desde la graduación. - Osomatsu razonó.

\- No. Nadie de la preparatoria. - Todomatsu afirmó.

\- ¿Entonces? - Osomatsu insistía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto, Todomatsu!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Osomatsu nii-san? ¡ya basta!

\- ¡Pues porque...!

\- ¡Te vimos con un chico cuando llegaste! - Jyushimatsu terminó la frase del mayor.

\- Ah... Él es... - Dio una rápida ojeada a Ichimatsu, quién permanecía inmóvil en la esquina de la habitación, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera hacía gestos - ... mi compañero de trabajo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Saliste sólo para beber con él? - Choromatsu cuestionó.

\- ¡Si! Es mi amigo.

-Todomatsu... - El quinto lo llamó.

\- No confío del todo en ti, Totty. Algo me dice que hiciste algo más... - Karamatsu estaba seguro de sí mismo. - ¿Acaso de verdad tocaste a una chica y no nos lo quieres decir? ¡Está bien! Pronto lo haremos nosotros también...

\- No, Karamatsu nii-san.

\- Totty, estás ebrio. Apestas a alcohol...

\- ¡Claro que no! Bueno... Sólo un poco, ¡pero estoy bien! - Tomó la almohada y se la puso encima de la cara,apretándola fuertemente contra todo su rostro. - ¡Ya déjenme dormir, estúpidos hermanos! Déjenme... - Se escondió entre las cobijas del futón.

Todos una vez más ignoraron el tema y se acostaron para intentar dormir. No volvió a haber molestias o interrupciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Todomatsu se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para irse a la cafetería a reponer las horas de trabajo que las chicas le habían disminuido.

Fue un día pesado. Le dolía la cabeza, pero aún así les ofrecía una enorme sonrisa a sus clientes.  
En uno que otro rato platicaba con Sacchi y Aida y se divertía. Después de todo se sentía más que agradecido con ellas.  
Por lo menos aquel trabajo no era del todo pesado. Al pensar en aquello se preguntó en qué trabajaría Atsushi-kun. Debía de ser un muy buen trabajo, si o si. No dejaba de pensar en él. No había echo el ridículo por pasarse de copas aquella noche, o al menos eso creía. De cualquier forma a Atsushi siempre se le vio contento y nunca reclamó sobre nada. Era un muy buen punto.

\- Totty - Sacchi lo llamó. - ¿Quién era tu amigo de ayer?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Acaso lo habían visto abrazarlo?

\- Es qué nos llamó la atención - Aida continuó. - Parece ser un buen chico. Pero no pudimos ver cuándo se encontraron, teníamos mucho trabajo.

\- Ah... Él es Atsushi-kun - Hizo una pausa. - Es un amigo de la universidad - Mintió.

\- Deberías de presentárnoslo... - Sacchi bromeó.

Las dos chicas rieron.

\- Claro, algún día - Todomatsu les devolvió la sonrisa.

Siguieron con el trabajo. Pronto pasó el tiempo y la hora de la salida llegó. Todomatsu se despidió de Sacchi y Aida y caminó hasta su casa.  
Cuando abrió la puerta para llegar a su casa, notó que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu jugaban mah jong en una pequeña mesa; casi a oscuras.

\- Ya llegué - No se esforzó en hacerse oír ante toda la familia.

\- ¡Si! - Jyushimatsu quitó la atención del juego. - ¡Bienvenido a casa, Totty!

Como de costumbre,fueron a dormir todos juntos. Todomatsu intentaba con todo lo que podía concentrarse en el sueño, pero no lo lograba. Lo cual era extraño, pues se supone que con todo el trabajo que tenía debería de estar cansado.  
Era más de media noche.  
Todomatsu escuchó el zumbido de su celular por encima de él (estaba fuera del futón). De inmediato tomó el celular y revisó sus notificaciones. Tenía un mensaje de Atsushi.

"Buenas noches, Todomatsu".❤

Sonrió. Era realmente tarde, pero Atsushi pensó en él incluso en el último momento. Seguro trabajaba en una oficina o algo por el estilo.

Pronto sintió ganas de ir al baño. Qué mal... Aún no superaba su miedo a la oscuridad. Pensaba en hablarle a alguno de los tres mayores, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. Últimamente no se estaba llevando bien con ellos y pensar en eso lo hacía ponerse histérico. Pensó en la mejor de sus opciones: Ichimatsu.

Salió con cuidado de las cobijas y se acercó al cuarto de sus hermanos.

\- Baño. Quiero ir al baño.

Ichimatsu suspiró.

\- Voy... - Ichimatsu se incorporó y se levantó del futón.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron al baño. Ichimatsu esperaba afuera al más pequeño. No podía dejar de bostezar, aún tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía solamente ignorar a Todomatsu.  
Estaba recargado contra la espesa pared con los brazos cruzados; medio dormitando.

Todomatsu salió del baño y se dirigió hacía su hermano.

\- Listo, Ichimatsu nii-san. Gracias. - Tomó de los hombros a Ichimatsu sacudiéndolo un poco para despejarlo del sueño.

\- Ah,si... De nada - Se dio la vuelta. - Volvamos.

\- Espera - Tomó al mayor del brazo. - Tengo hambre... ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina? - Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Es muy tarde, Todomatsu.

\- Vamos, Ichimatsu...

\- Mmm... Está bien.

Caminaron a la cocina. Ichimatsu se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban incorporadas a la mesa esperando a Todomatsu, mientras que este último husmeaba entre la alacena para ver qué podría comer.  
Al final, se hizo un sándwich con crema de maní. Buscó algo más para Ichimatsu.

\- Ten - A Ichimatsu le dio una bolsa de papitas.

Ichimatsu la tomó.  
Comían en la mesa en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba cómo masticaban.

2:30 am.

Terminaron de comer.

\- Todomatsu. Debo decirte algo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿El qué?

\- Hoy llegó algo a la casa mientras trabajabas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Un paquete. No, no luce como un paquete... Pero es para ti.

\- ¿Para mi?

Ichimatsu asintió.

\- Ven conmigo.

Salieron de la casa por la parte de atrás, y se dirigieron a donde dormían los muchos gatos que Ichimatsu cuidaba.

\- ¿Ichimatsu nii-san, qué significa esto?

\- Ten - Ichimatsu le tendió el objeto.

Todomatsu lo agarró con cuidado.

Era una caja de regalo de un brillante color rosa (metálico), con una enorme cinta de color rojo. La caja era pequeña.

\- ¿Y esto?

Los dos caminaron y entraron de nuevo a la casa. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

\- No estoy seguro - Hablaba Ichimatsu - pero creo que es de ese tipo. Atsushi...

\- ¿Ehhhh? - Estaba desconcertado. Por un momento pensó que había envuelto sus propias ropas que olvidó en el auto. - ¿Y qué es?

\- No lo sé. Traté de ocultarlo tan rápido como pude, pero Osomatsu y los demás lo vieron. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dártelo. Pensaba hacerlo mañana...

\- Gracias... ichimatsu nii-san. Pero... ¿les dijiste de...?

\- No. Ellos piensan que es un regalo de parte de una chica, aunque no discutieron mucho conmigo.

Todomatsu estaba algo preocupado.

\- Les dije que era tuyo, así que sólo tú podrías ver qué había dentro. Por eso lo oculté atrás y debajo de la casa. No dejé que vieran quién lo enviaba - Explicaba Ichimatsu.

\- Gracias.

\- Que no se den cuenta.

\- Va a ser difícil. ¿Qué les diré?

\- Te ayudaré. Además...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero saber cómo te fue. No me has contado nada.

\- Oh - Todomatsu esbozó una sonrisa. - Te lo diré mañana.

Ichimatsu sonrió y asintió.  
Todomatsu dirigió su mirada a la pequeña caja que yacía en sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¿Está bien si lo abro?

\- Hazlo.

Totty jaló de la cinta. Enseguida vio el regalo. No era algo muy significante, pero era lindo.

\- Todomatsu...

\- Atsushi-kun es mi persona favorita.


	4. Fríos corazones

_Capítulo 4- Fríos corazones. _

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto.  
Era un llavero de conejo muy esponjoso y de color rosa. Tenía un listón en el cuello que decía "Te quiero". Era adorable. Al fondo de la pequeña caja venía una pequeña nota que decía: "Has pintado mi mundo igual que el tuyo. De rosa".

Todomatsu apretó un poco el pequeño peluche y lo acercó a su rostro para aspirar su aroma y sentir su suavidad. Pensó que tenía el mismo aroma que el perfume de Atsushi.

\- No entiendo - Todomatsu habló por lo bajo. - ¿Atsushi-kun envió esto antes de que nos viéramos?

\- Tal vez quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando llegaras.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Ichimatsu nii-san - Le tomó la mano derecha. - No sé que haría sin ti.

El mencionado se ruborizó un poco.

\- Heh...

\- Volvamos a la habitación.

Entraron de nuevo al futón junto con el resto de sus hermanos y durmieron tranquilamente. El llavero lo guardó en su bolso que usaba para llevar sus cosas al Sutabaa. De esa forma sus hermanos no esculcarían ahí.

Pronto todos despertaron. Otro día comenzó. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu fueron los últimos en levantarse.  
Todos desayunaban en la pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

\- Ichimatsu... - Choromatsu lo llamó.

El cuarto sólo volteó a verlo.

\- Ya dinos qué era. ¿Tú lo viste, verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Yes! No pude dejar de pensar en eso anoche... - Karamatsu apoyó su mano contra su mentón. - ¿O no, Osomatsu?

\- Ah, si - El mayor de todos dejó de masticar. - Queríamos... No, ¡queremos saber que le regaló esa chica! - Dicho esto, dirigió su mirada a Todomatsu.

\- Ah... Eso no era... - Ichimatsu inventaría una excusa o mentira que los callara.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No se escucha! - Jyushimatsu reía meciéndose de un lado a otro energéticamente. - ¡Qué hable más fuerte! - Aplaudía aún manteniendo su enorme sonrisa.

\- No era de una chica ni nada así - Todomatsu soltó en seco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Abriste ya el obsequio, Totty? - Choromatsu parecía extrañado. - ¿A qué hora?

\- Eso no te importa.

\- ¡Si te estoy preguntando es porque me importa!

\- Sólo dinos, Totty. No nos importa en realidad lo que había dentro de la caja... Lo que de verdad queremos, ¡es conocer a la chica! - Osomatsu se entusiasmó con su propio comentario.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya les dije que no hay ninguna chica. Es una caja que me llegó de un amigo.

\- ¿Qué amigo? - Karamatsu se interesó. - No tenemos amigos, my little brother...

\- ¡Ustedes no tienen amigos porque son unos malditos ninis! ¡Yo si tengo amigos! - Golpeó la mesa con su puño. - ¡Ya conocen a mi amigo! Del que les hablé... Futsuumaru. ¿¡Acaso lo recuerdan!?

Los cinco se quedaron viendo al techo ignorando al pequeño.

\- ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡No me prestan atención! - Todomatsu posó sus manos sobre su cabeza simulando arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

\- Parece que no nos dirás la verdad - El tercero se indignó.

\- No necesito decirles nada, ¡dejen de molestar!

Todomatsu ni siquiera acabó de comer. Se levantó enfurecido de la mesa y se salió al patio trasero a grandes zancadas.  
Los demás sólo se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta. Osomatsu siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado, e Ichimatsu dio con pesadez un leve suspiro.

Totty permaneció afuera viendo el cielo aborregado.  
¿Siempre sería así?  
Se preguntaba porqué sus hermanos se metían en todos sus asuntos. Nunca podía hacer nada en paz, pues tenía que cuidar que ellos no estuvieran cerca para que no arruinaran lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No podía salir con nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Con suerte y había podido mantener su trabajo, pero porque los había convencido de no ir a verlo ya que les prometió "ayudarlos a ascender". Prácticamente cualquier cosa era un suicidio si implicaba llevar a sus hermanos con o cerca de él.  
Se seguían comportando como niños pequeños y lo hacían quedar mal a él también. Ya estaba harto. Permaneció solo un momento más.

[...]

\- Todomatsu... - Ichimatsu posó su mano izquierda en uno de los hombros del menor.

El más pequeño no prestó atención. Ichimatsu se puso de cuclillas al lado de él.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san. Gracias por ayudarme en todo momento, pero si te es difícil, puedes detenerte.

\- No - Negó con la cabeza. - Nada de eso. Esos tipos son muy molestos, lo mejor será no hacerles caso. Así son desde que recuerdo...

\- Ah, si. Desde que íbamos todos juntos a la escuela... - Todomatsu sonrió con nostalgia. - Éramos todos los más ruidosos en el metro. Qué vergüenza...

\- Antes eramos todos muy unidos.

Todomatsu sonrió mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Pero... - Ichimatsu continuó - No hay necesidad de que lo sigamos siendo ahora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Ichimatsu nii-san?

\- Tú debes saber mejor que nadie a lo que me refiero.

\- No, no. No entiendo. Ichimatsu, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

\- No hay necesidad de que sigas aquí.

\- ¿Eh? Acaso...

\- No. No estoy diciéndote que te vayas, pero si esa es la única manera en la que podrás ser feliz... - Desvío la mirada un momento, aunque el menor no lo estaba viendo - puedes considerarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya no nos necesitas.

Todomatsu levantó la vista al cielo e inhaló profundamente para después exhalar.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, yo no voy a dejar de necesitar nunca de ustedes. Son mis hermanos. Además somos sextillizos y yo...

\- ¡Me sacas de quicio, Todomatsu!

\- ¿Qué dices Ichimatsu? Yo sólo...

\- ¡No tiene caso! - Hizo un ademán exagerado. - ¡Es que simplemente no lo tiene!

Ichimatsu estaba verdaderamente molesto. Esa actitud nunca la sacaba a relucir abiertamente y terminó por desconcertar al menor. Era inusual por donde sea que lo veas.

\- Todomatsu... - El mayor continuó. - Pensaba dejarlo a tu criterio,pero veo que no puedo. Si sigues con nosotros no llegarás a nada nunca, ¿está bien? Déjanos atrás de una vez por todas. Mientras los seis estemos juntos seguiremos dejando basura a nuestro paso, y no quiero que esto continúe así.

\- Ichimatsu...

\- Si tu eres el único que puede salvarse de esa desdicha, está bien. Pienso que es mejor así. Así que ve. Puedes hacerlo. Por favor... No quiero que te lamentes en un futuro por nuestra culpa.

\- No lo haría nunca.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! - Apretó los puños. - A pesar de que todos te hemos hecho cosas terribles... A pesar de que hemos arruinado parte de tu vida, tus relaciones con tus amigos y el hecho de que te hemos ignorado en ocasiones... ¡Sigues siendo igual de blando! Ya, deja de decir eso - Para cuando terminó de reprender a su hermano, notó que lo tenía apretando fuertemente de los brazos.

\- Ichimatsu... - Tragó saliva. - Me lastimas.

\- Por favor, considera lo que te he dicho.

\- Eso duele... ¡Me estás lastimando!

Ichimatsu lo soltó.  
Todomatsu se sobó ambos brazos frotándose como si quisiera entrar en calor. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras gruñía.

\- Disculpa.

\- Lo haré, Ichimatsu nii-san. Estoy seguro de que lo haré.

Todomatsu fue a trabajar el día entero y aquella mañana no interactuó para nada más con ninguno de sus hermanos. El día se pasó muy lentamente, pues sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada más. En un pequeño descanso revisó su celular y miro un mensaje que Atsushi le dejó otra vez:  
"Buenos días, Todomatsu. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?".

Sonrió al terminar de leerlo. Sólo le contestó: "Mucho mejor. Gracias, Atsushi-kun 💕".

El mensaje lo había recibido temprano,y lo contestó tarde. Se preguntaba cuál sería el horario de trabajo de Atsushi. No había mucho trabajo realmente, y Sacchi y Aida no estaban cerca de él, así que decidió hacer una llamada. Se arriesgaría en interrumpir a Atsushi.  
Tomó el móvil y marcó al número. Se puso el celular en la oreja y esperó.  
Nada. No contestaba nadie. Volvió a intentar. Seguía el mismo silencio. Se dio por vencido y dejo el celular en la barra.

Casi de inmediato su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó de inmediato y contestó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Todomatsu, ¿qué sucede?

\- Eh... Atsushi-kun - Sonrió infantilmente. - Buenas tardes...

\- No tienes por que ser tan formal conmigo, lo sabes - Sonaba bastante amigable.

\- Lo siento. Atsushi-kun, ¿estás trabajando?

\- ¿Hmm? Ahora no, ¿por qué?

\- No quería interrumpir.

\- No lo haces, Todomatsu.

\- Atsushi-kun... Extrañaba escuchar tu voz. Quería hablar contigo una vez más...

\- Yo también y lo sabes - sonrió tras la línea y luego suspiró.

\- Atsushi-kun...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podemos hablar solamente por teléfono, por lo menos mientras termina esta semana?

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque... - El silencio se hizo venir. Atsushi se incomodó.

\- Por supuesto. No hay problema.

\- Muchas gracias, Atsushi-kun...

\- No te preocupes - Negó con la cabeza aunque el menor obviamente no lo podía ver.

\- Ahora mismo estoy trabajado. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

\- Mmm... Trabajo hasta tarde hoy. Envíame un mensaje y te responderé en un momento en el que esté desocupado.

\- Bueno. Gracias...

\- Ni lo menciones.

\- Hasta luego, Atsushi-kun.

\- Hasta luego, Todomatsu.

Todomatsu no quería hacerlo,pero colgó el primero. Se aproximaban algunos clientes a la caja, así que tuvo que ocupar su atención en ellos.

Pasó el día rápidamente una vez más. Últimamente los días se le iban como agua entre las manos. Se sentía como en las nubes.

Al llegar a casa se detuvo en la puerta un momento. Nuevamente no escuchó a sus hermanos hablar. No tenía ganas de conversar con ellos, así que decidió dormir en el sofá de la sala. Tenía mucho miedo, pues le temía demasiado a la oscuridad. Estaba temblando ligeramente. Con un ápice de valor que logró reunir apagó la luz y se fue corriendo al sofá.

Hacía frío, pero sólo dormiría con una manta que se encontraba doblada en la esquina del sillón. No había de otra.  
Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño mientras se encogía para acomodarse al lugar. De repente entre sueños pudo ver el rostro de Atsushi.

\- Cierto, prometí dejarle un mensaje... - Habló para él mismo en medio de la oscuridad.

Escribió: "Atsushi-kun, ya estoy en casa. Perdón por causarte molestias. Y perdón por mi extraña petición. Últimamente no me ha ido muy bien".

Cuando acabó de escribir, revisó su mensaje leyéndolo una vez más y dejó el teléfono a un lado suyo,por si necesitaría la luz de éste. Aún seguía nervioso por la oscuridad. Se puso en postura fetal y apretó un cojín contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.  
Hubo un largo momento en el que no pudo dormir ni un poco. Ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño, ¡y era porque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, caray!

12:00 am.

No podía dormir, daba demasiadas vueltas. Simplemente no podría dormir en aquel lugar tan incómodo... Le daba la sensación de que estaba durmiendo en un ataúd. Se comenzó a poner nervioso y poco a poco el miedo se apoderó de él una vez más.  
De entre el silencio escuchó unas pisadas que venían del pasillo. Se envolvió en aquella fría manta y cerró los ojos. Pronto una tenue luz se encendió. Era la lámpara de la sala de estar. Emanaba una luz amarillenta,que le ayudó a disipar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Todomatsu?

Escuchó una voz muy familiar. No quería ver a ningún miembro de su familia, pero allí estaba alguien. Al menos no era un fantasma, un ladrón o un monstruo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Choromatsu nii-san? - Habló con una voz ronca, pues estaba dormitando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿ Y tú porque bajaste?

\- No podía dormir porque tenía sed. Además estaba... preocupado por ti, creí que aún no habías llegado - Se rascó la nuca.

\- Ah.

\- Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- No tengo por qué decirte.

\- ¿Es por Osomatsu nii-san, verdad?

\- ¡No tiene que ver!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Eso indica que...

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre se entrometen en mis cosas!?

Hubo silencio por un breve instante. Esa pregunta fue la que admitió cual era el problema ante todo aquello.

\- No hagas ruido, Todomatsu. Los demás están dormidos.

\- ¡Ya deja de molestarme!

\- Todomatsu... - El mayor apretó los puños.

\- ¿Por qué son así?

\- Todomatsu... - Se acercó al sofá.

\- ¡Quítate! ¡Vete, aléjate!

Choromatsu se sentó al lado del más pequeño con tranquilidad.

\- Todomatsu, ya entiendo.

\- Si, claro - Habló con sarcasmo. - Te dije que te quites.

\- Yo ya no te preguntaré nada. Al menos puedes confiar en mi por ese lado.

\- ¿Eh? - Entre cerró los ojos.

\- Ya no pienso meterme en tu vida de esta manera. Te molesta, ¿no es así? Dejaré de preguntar. Sé que tienes una novia. De hecho, era bastante obvio que la tendrías. Es decir, ¡tienes muchas razones para tener una!

\- Choromatsu, ¿qué te picó?

\- Ya, lo digo en serio. Era obvio que tendrías novia y que ascenderías primero que cualquiera de nosotros cinco.

\- Choromatsu nii-san...

\- Me encargaré de hacer que los demás dejen de molestarte. Todos sabemos de cualquier manera que ya tienes novia. Aunque Osomatsu será difícil...

\- Oye... - Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Está bien, Totty. Ahora párate - Se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Vamos - Le tendió la mano. - Todos te esperan, se fueron a dormir estando preocupados.

\- Seguro... - Mostró una sonrisa cínica. - Lo diré de nuevo: Si realmente se hubieran preocupado por mí, habrían intentado contactarme. ¿Cómo es que no escucharon cuando abrí la puerta de la casa?

\- Todomatsu, por favor.

\- Sabes que mientes... - Agachó la cara mientras aferró sus manos en la delgada manta. - Yo no les...

\- ¡No! ¡No miento! ¡No estoy mintiendo!

Choromatsu se puso histérico y sus gritos hicieron a Todomatsu ponerse tenso.

\- ¿Choromatsu nii-san? ¿Qué?

El mayor destendió la mano.

\- ¡Todos te apreciamos! ¿está bien? ¡Realmente lo hacemos, y digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no podrás contradecir eso! - Todomatsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¡Así que ya deja de estar actuando como si fueses la víctima!

\- ¿¡Es que acaso no lo soy!?

\- ¿Ahora qué es lo que estás...?

\- ¡Se comportan como idiotas! - Realmente sentía que estallaría.

\- ¿Y no hemos sido así siempre? - Justificó.

\- ¡Obviamente hemos sido así siempre! Pero, ustedes se han... ¡Se están excediendo conmigo!

\- Todomatsu, eso no es...

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué soy el menor? ¿Por qué soy el único que se esfuerza? ¿Por qué soy quien más ha hecho esfuerzo por escapar de este estilo de vida?

Choromatsu se quedó sin palabras.

\- Ustedes... - El menor siguió. - Todos ustedes... ¡me tienen envidia! Por eso son así conmigo... - La voz se le quebró con la última palabra. Se levantó del sofá y agarró su celular, así enfrentaría mejor a su hermano mayor.

\- Todomatsu, ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¿¡Por qué dices que sólo has sido tú!? ¡A todos nos ha ido mal! Incluso si nos hacemos sentir mal entre nosotros por las bromas pesadas y los malos chistes... ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo hemos ignorado todos juntos a Karamatsu?

\- ¡Es diferente! ¿Ser ignorado? No sólo he pasado yo por eso, sino también... ¡Me hicieron quedar mal en una cita grupal! Me hicieron perder varios amigos, me hicieron una vez perder mi trabajo, y ahora que lo he recuperado... ¿Piensan hacerlo otra vez?

\- Todo...

\- ¡Y también me corrieron de casa! ¡¿Por qué?! Porque soy el único que fue capaz de dar un paso adelante... ¿¡Quieren arrastrarme al abismo en el que están ustedes!? ¡Yo no les importo!

Ichimatsu bajó a la sala. Aquellos estrepitosos gritos eran inusuales y quería ir a ver que había sucedido. Parecía como si hubiese ocurrido un accidente. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó...

\- Y además... - Todomatsu seguía hablando. Tenía mucho que reclamar- ustedes... ¡Consiguieron un remplazo! Consiguieron a alguien para reemplazarme... ¡Yo no les importo! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Ya dímelo, acéptalo, Choromatsu!

Ichimatsu llegó de entre el pasillo y entró a la sala. Pudo ver a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué está...? - El cuarto hermano habló y calló inmediatamente. Pudo sentir la terrible atmósfera del lugar.

\- ¡Yo no valgo nada! ¡No valgo nada para ustedes! - La voz de Totty se quebró. Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin la intención de detenerse. - Yo... esperaba que... ustedes pudieran entenderme- Le costaba mucho trabajo hablar en medio de todo aquel llanto. La voz la tenía demasiado descompuesta - ¡Yo quería ayudarlos! ¡Yo quería ayudarlos a todos ustedes! ¡Y a mamá y a papá! - Comenzó a llorar mientras cubría su rostro.

Choromatsu estaba sin palabras. No sólo en parte porque lo que había dicho era verdad, sino también porque no creyó que fuera a reclamar todo aquello algún día. El tercero dirigió una mirada entre nerviosa y molesta a Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido.

\- Todomatsu, escúchame... - Choromatsu lo tomó de la muñeca suavemente.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Se soltó del agarre bruscamente. - ¡No me molestes!

\- To... Todomatsu... Deja que Choromatsu te expli... - Ichimatsu se metió.

\- ¡No interfieras, Ichimatsu nii-san! - Volteó de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los tres.

\- ¡Deja de descalificar lo que digo! - Choromatsu se desesperó.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No me molestes! Sólo finges que me aprecias... ¡Pero sabes que es mentira! Todo es mentira, ¡y lo peor es que hablas por los demás! - Seguía llorando. - Ya, Choromatsu... ¡Acéptalo y dímelo de una vez para que me pueda ir a dormir en paz! No me quieres, no me aprecias, no te importo... ¡No te importa lo que me pase! ¡Choromatsu, no me jodas!

\- Todomatsu, ya te...

\- ¡Ya dímelo! ¡Todo lo hacen ustedes a mi contra! ¡¿no?! ¡Sólo para que al final yo les vaya a pedir disculpas a ustedes por algo que supuestamente hice mal cuando no es así! - Sus manos temblaban. - ¿¡No encajo con los sextillizos!? ¡Es mejor así! Yo... ¡Yo no necesito nada de ustedes! ¡No necesito nada de nadie! ¡Y mucho menos de ti, Choromatsu! Que siempre te andas haciendo pasar como el mejor y el más responsable. Eres la misma basura que todos... - Choromatsu apretó la mano mientras Todomatsu seguía llorando y gritando. - Tú... ¡Hijo de puta!

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todomatsu terminó con la cara volteada, gracias a la bofetada que Choromatsu le propinó en su empapado rostro.  
Hubo un largo momento de tenso silencio. Ichimatsu se quedó helado, y Choromatsu igual. Reaccionó por instinto. Rápidamente Choromatsu sujetó su propia mano con la otra.

\- Todomatsu, yo... Yo no quería... - Choromatsu se acercó un poco al más pequeño.

\- No me toques... - Todomatsu habló entre dientes aún con el rostro volteado - No me... toques... - Balbuceó abrazándose a sí mismo.

Choromatsu permaneció estático.

\- Choromatsu, ¿por qué? - Ichimatsu tomó del hombro al tercero.

\- Ya... Ya no soporto... - Todomatsu subió el volumen de su voz. - Estoy harto de todos ustedes... De esta casa... - Se incorporó, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¡Todomatsu! - Choromatsu fue tras él.

\- Déjalo - Ichimatsu lo agarró nuevamente del hombro.

Todomatsu dio media vuelta para ver a sus hermanos.

\- ¡No los necesito! ¡A nadie! ¡A ninguno de ustedes! - Ichimatsu no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto, pero la rabia le hizo decir cosas que no creía en serio.

Sin más, Todomatsu se salió corriendo de la casa aventando la puerta. Corrió sin rumbo tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¡Oye! ¡Todomatsu! - Choromatsu salió corriendo al patio mientras miraba como el menor se perdía entre la penumbra.

Se quedó un breve instante observando a su pequeño hermano alejarse. Pronto decidió meterse a la casa de nuevo, pues de repente sintió mucho frío. Se abrazó a si mismo encorvándose un poco, mientras veía sus pies. Sintió una terrible sensación de culpa. Caminó lentamente hasta la casa y se metió.

Al entrar, vio a Ichimatsu, quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener al pequeño. Mantenía su estoica mirada fija en él. Notó que estaba apretando los puños a través de las bolsas de la sudadera, al parecer estaba intentando de reprimir todo su enojo, incluso su coraje. No obstante, abrió los labios para objetar.

\- Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste... - Miraba al mayor. Choromatsu se relamió los labios por el nerviosismo. - Muy, muy mal... - Negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ichimatsu, yo... ¿Qué hice? - El tercero se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas tirándose del cabello.

\- Choromatsu... - Ichimatsu se sentía indignado.

\- ¿Qué hago? - Sus ojos se llenaron de una fina capa de lágrimas.

\- No tengo idea de qué tanto se dijeron, ni por qué empezó todo esto, pero... Déjalo ir.

Choromatsu comenzó a sollozar.

\- Estará bien. Ya no es un niño - Se corrigió. - Ya no somos unos niños.

Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras y llegaron hasta la sala, al igual que sus padres.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - Preguntó Matsuyo.

\- ¡Escuchamos mucho ruido! - Osomatsu exclamó.

\- ¡Si, Si! ¡Eso, eso! ¡Dejen dormir! - Jyushimatsu se quejó.

\- Come on, brothers... Estamos cansados. - Karamatsu se unió.

\- No tienen porqué ser tan escandalosos, ¿me escuchan? - Matsuzo se rascó la nuca.

Ichimatsu volteó a verlos a todos con una mirada asesina.  
Todos se encogieron de hombros.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Jyushimatsu preguntó con nerviosismo aún manteniendo su enorme sonrisa.

Ichimatsu no desvío la vista de sus tres hermanos. En ese momento, Choromatsu levantó la cabeza dejando ver su rostro, exponiendo sus abundantes lágrimas.

\- ¿Choromatsu? - Karamatsu se asombró.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede, Choromatsu? - El mayor de los sextillizos caminó hacia el tercero y lo tomó por los hombros. - ¡Dinos!

\- Yo... - Choromatsu no podía ni hablar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todomatsu... se fue de la casa.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo sus padres, Matsuyo y Matsuzo. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Ni siquiera llegó a la casa... - Karamatsu habló.

\- Si llegó - Ichimatsu dijo con su monótono tono de voz. - Pero dormía aquí, en la sala.

\- Yo... - Choromatsu prosiguió - Le dije cosas horribles... - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Choromatsu nii-san... - Jyushimatsu se acercó y acarició su cabello.

\- Papá, Mamá... - Ichimatsu se dirigió a los mencionados - Está bien. Vuelvan a dormir. Esto lo arregláremos entre nosotros, ya somos adultos.

\- E-Está bien... - Matsuzo se dio la vuelta indeciso.

\- De acuerdo, ninis... - Matsuyo hizo lo mismo con una mueca de preocupación. - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. - Ichimatsu asintió.

Ahora sólo estaban los cinco hermanos en la sala. Era tarde.

\- Choromatsu, ¡no entendemos nada! - Osomatsu lo apretó de los hombros.

\- ¿Brother? ¿Qué tienes? No te quedes callado... - El segundo hermano se cruzó de brazos. - Me pones nervioso...

\- Es que... él tenía razón. La tenía... pero... ¡Eso no quiere decir que no lo queramos! - Sorbía los mocos. - ¿Todo era parte de las bromas, no?

\- ¿Eh? - Osomatsu lo veía confundido. Estaba justo enfrente de él.

\- Además... lo que pasó... ¡También es culpa tuya! - Choromatsu empujó a Osomatsu bruscamente.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eso a que viene!? - Se incorporó. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- ¡Basta! - Karamatsu se puso en medio de ambos. - Brother... - Dirigió su vista al tercero. - No sabemos que pasó, pero tranquilízate por favor, quizá si nos explicas entendamos algo.

\- ¡Hablemos! - Jyushimatsu también estaba preocupado. - ¡Pero no peleen! - Agitaba las mangas en el aire.

Choromatsu seguía derramando lágrimas e Ichimatsu cambió su expresión facial a una más suave. Se veía más vulnerable. Ichimatsu carraspeó.

\- Tenemos que hablar,queramos o no. Esto ha ido muy lejos.

Subieron a la habitación. Todos estaban ya acostados en el futón. Sobraba un espacio, que era el de Totty. Tenían la luz encendida, aunque emanaba una luz bastante tenue.  
Decidieron hablar de aquella manera. Choromatsu se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Pronto les comenzó a contar poco a poco, a profundidad y con detalle lo que sucedió. Ante todo lo que relataba, el menos sorprendido era Ichimatsu.

\- Ya veo... - Karamatsu tenía los ojos cerrados.

Nadie más hizo ningún comentario. El no tener al menor de los sextillizos en la casa los hacía sentir culpables. Pasaron quizá veinte minutos y el quinto de los hermanos hizo un comentario.

\- ¿En dónde está Totty? - Jyushimatsu preguntó con un tono de voz neutro.

\- Seguro está con su novia... - Choromatsu opinó.

\- Si, con su novia - Osomatsu asintió aunque nadie lo veía. - ¿Con quién más pudo haber ido?

Ichimatsu guardaba silencio. Sabía que no se trataba de una novia. Todomatsu se lo dijo, no era una chica. Era un chico.  
Le daba tentación decírselo a sus hermanos. Después de todo,a pesar de la confianza que le ofreció a Todomatsu, este lo insultó diciéndole que no lo necesitaba. Se sentía muy ofendido, pero pase lo que pasase le prometió no decir nada. Él confió en él para contarle su secreto y ahora debía guardarlo. Debería soportar mantener la boca cerrada. Bueno, para alguien que no habla mucho no es difícil, ¿no es así?

Pasó un momento más en completo silencio. Ya era hora de dormir y todos estaban cansados.

\- Estará bien donde sea que esté - Ichimatsu cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

\- Eso esperemos... - Karamatsu lo imitó.

\- Bueno... - Osomatsu bostezó - Buenas noches a todos...

\- ¿Choromatsu nii-san? - Jyushimatsu se giró hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Hum? - Osomatsu volteó hacia el mencionado. - Ah, se durmió.

\- Nii-san - Jyushimatsu acarició su rostro para quitarle las pocas lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus cálidas mejillas. - Buenas noches.

Todos durmieron.

1:35 am.

Todomatsu caminaba sin rumbo por la banqueta. Se abrazaba a sí mismo buscando calidez. Hacía demasiado frío y no se lo pensó para salir de casa. Traía la ropa con la que se había ido al trabajo, porque no se la había quitado para dormir cuando se acostó en el sillón.

\- No los... - Sentía que se le congelaba el corazón, de su boca salía vapor - ... necesito.

Caminó bastante rato más hasta que llegó al parque. Estaba cerrado, pero se sentó frente del portón. La luz de la ciudad llenaba aquel lugar y eso lo hacía sentir seguro.  
Inhaló profundamente para recuperar el aire que perdió en medio del llanto, y exhaló.  
De repente recordó a Atsushi. Tomó su celular y lo encendió. Cuando lo hizo miró que le había respondido el último mensaje que le había dejado:  
"Te lo he dicho mil veces: no te preocupes. Estaré bien mientras sepa que tú estás bien. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo."

\- Atsushi-kun... - Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó el celular.

Le había pedido no verlo por una semana, pero ya no lo soportaba. Se lo dijo por los problemas que había tenido con sus hermanos. Tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos lo viera junto con Atsushi, ¿pero ahora que más daba? Ellos lo habían hecho pasar por cosas peores. Lo hicieron sufrir en la calle... y esto no podía ser peor. Ya no le importaba. De todas formas ninguno de ellos iría a buscarlo. Choromatsu lo golpeó... Lo golpeo solo por contradecirlo usando la verdad. ¿Y decía que lo apreciaba?

Ahora sólo necesitaba un lugar en dónde dormir. Tenía mucho frío, mucho sueño, mucho miedo y mucha hambre. Se sentía fatal.  
¿Podría seguir yendo al trabajo?

Buscó entre sus contactos y trató de marcarle a Atsushi, pero no contestaba.

\- Contesta... - Agitaba los pies. - Por favor, contesta...

No contestaba.  
Hizo un último intento. Se colocó el celular en el oído y esperó con mucho miedo.

\- Por favor... Atsushi-kun...

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y la llamada por fin entró. Una voz muy dulce se hizo sonar por el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Todomatsu? - De nuevo con su tono de despreocupación.

\- Ah... - Sonrió mientras lloraba. Se sentía muy aliviado. - At... A-Atsushi... kun - comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Todomatsu? - Atsushi se alteró un poco.

\- Ven por mí... - Lloraba. - Atsushi-kun... - De alguna manera se sentía mejor si pronunciaba su nombre.

\- ¿Todomatsu? ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estás?

\- ¿Tú en dónde estás? - Sorbió la nariz.

\- Acabo de salir del trabajo, estoy conduciendo camino a casa.

\- ¿Puedes venir por mí?

\- ¿En dónde estás?

\- En la entrada del parque de la ciudad. El parque Akatsuka.

\- Llegaré en unos minutos.

\- Gracias, Atsushi-kun... Gracias - Con una mano sostenía el teléfono y con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás herido? - Atsushi se preocupó.

\- No. Pero, no estoy bien.

Había mucho tráfico, eso le daba tiempo a Atsushi para hablar con Totty.

\- Todomatsu.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- No llores.

\- Atsushi-kun... - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Por favor, ya no llores. A mi también me duele...

\- Perdón, pero no puedo detenerme...

\- Está bien. Tan pronto como esté ahí te sentirás mejor.

\- Si... - Sonrió. - Gracias.

\- No necesitas agradecer, estaré ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites - Habló con dulzura y lleno de confianza.

\- No sé que hacer si no te agradezco, Atsushi-kun.

\- Puedo decirte algo que hará que cambies de respuesta aunque no lo creas - Rió.

\- ¿Qué?

Atsushi hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Te quiero.

Todomatsu guardó silencio y rió.

\- Yo también te quiero. Te quiero, Atsushi-kun.

\- Así está mejor, Todomatsu.

\- Podría decirlo todo el día.

\- No me molestaría si así fuera - Bromeó.

\- Atsushi-kun...

Todomatsu se sentía roto. No sólo porque ahora no podía hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos, sino porque Choromatsu había admitido de alguna manera que no lo quería. Y además, Ichimatsu; pobre Ichimatsu. El no tenía la culpa. Pensó en la confianza que le ofreció, y además le ayudó a disipar su miedo. Pero quizá ya le había contado todo a sus hermanos. Era lo más probable. Estaba tan confundido que era lo que esperaba que hiciera a modo de venganza.  
Estaba solo. Ya no sentía los lazos se familia. Era cierto que ya era un adulto, ¿pero por qué sus padres no hicieron un intento por buscarlo y encontrarlo? Era la peor familia que pudiese desear. Ya no se consideraba el mismo parte de los sextillizos. Empezaría a pintar su futuro de los colores que el quisiera y saldría de aquella vida gris.  
Estaba muy triste.

Por otro lado, Atsushi se sentía muy mal al saber que Todomatsu, quien era la persona que más quería, estaba sufriendo de aquella manera. Quería abstenerse a preguntar y solamente a ayudarlo. Claro, no ciegamente, pero deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón poder ayudarlo y verlo feliz. Eso era lo que más quería en el mundo.

\- Yo también podría decírtelo siempre a todas horas, Todomatsu. Te quiero.

Todomatsu rió y Atsushi escuchó, haciendo que él lo hiciera también.

Pronto Totty notó que ya no le quedaba tanto crédito, la llamada se cortaría, así que habló rápido.

\- Atsushi-kun... - Se quitó algunas lágrimas de los párpados. - Debo colgar...

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ven por mi rápido... Por favor. Tengo miedo.

\- No te preocupes. Voy en camino.

\- Gracias...

Atsushi le mandó un beso y colgó.

Hacía mucho frío. Se quedó viendo un instante a su celular. Notaba que las manos le temblaban demasiado. Las puntas de sus dedos se estaban haciendo de color morado... Eso estaba mal.  
Se frotó las manos intentando conseguir calor, pero era inútil. Su sudadera no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para quitarle el frío. Le dolían los huesos, no sentía los dedos de los pies. Tenía las orejas heladas al igual que la nariz.  
Esperó y esperó... Pero Atsushi tardaba demasiado. En aquel momento de desesperación se puso a pensar cosas negativas, no lo creía de él, pero pensó: "¿Y si me engañó?" ¿No vendrá a ayudarme?".

\- Atsushi-kun...

Estaba muy débil. Su cuerpo no lo soporto más. Sus pies flaquearon y se ladeó, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el frío suelo, golpeándose la cabeza estrepitosamente. Quedó inconsciente gracias al impacto. No había nadie ya en la calle. Nadie que lo ayudara.  
Si se quedaba allí, quizá moriría.

El viento soplaba fuerte.

Comenzó a nevar y nadie llegaba.


	5. Vivir sin miedo

_Capítulo 5- Vivir sin miedo._

Todomatsu permanecía desplomado en el frío suelo, inconsciente.

Poco a poco la espesa nieve comenzó a cubrirlo. No había nadie cerca para ayudar. Sin saber inhalaba el frío aire, congelando sus frágiles pulmones. Podía morir por hipotermia ahí mismo, y no lo sabía.

Atsushi venía en camino tan rápido como podía. El tráfico disminuyó un poco y aceleró para encontrarse con Todomatsu en aquel lugar de la ciudad. Ciertamente era un lugar abandonado alrededor de aquellas horas. La nieve no permitía al vehículo moverse con fluidez. Haría lo mejor que pudiera.

1:50 am.

Sólo unas calles más y llegaría. Trató de llamar a Todomatsu, pero no respondía. Se comenzó a preocupar. Alguien podría hacerle algo malo si lo veían solo a aquellas horas de la noche. Pronto llegaría.

Pudo divisar el lugar, pero no veía a nadie. El lugar estaba totalmente solo, pero ¿y Todomatsu? ¿En dónde estaba? Pensó que quizás fue a caminar a otro lado. Pero de ser así, le habría dicho algo antes de colgar el teléfono, ¿o no?

Se aproximaba al portón de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Eh? - Entrecerró los ojos un poco para enfocar la vista.

Se acercó más. Pronto se dio cuenta; ya lo había visto.

Todomatsu estaba en el suelo, cubierto por la nieve.  
De inmediato estacionó el auto a la orilla de la banqueta y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¡Oye! - Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. - ¡Todomatsu!

Le dio unas leves palmadas en las mejillas para ver si reaccionaba, estaba heladísimo.

\- Todomatsu... - Le quitó la nieve de encima y aproximó una de sus manos a la nariz del pequeño. Notó que su respiración era bastante suave. Demasiado, y eso era malo. Pero al menos seguía respirando.

Atsushi levantó a Todomatsu y lo llevó hasta el automóvil en su espalda. Lo acomodó en los asientos traseros. Estaba acostado. Antes de comenzar a conducir se quitó el saco y se lo puso a Todomatsu. Necesitaba recuperar el calor con algo rápidamente, o de lo contrario podría empeorar.

\- Llegaremos pronto, Todomatsu - Hablaba con preocupación a pesar de que el mencionado no lo estaba escuchando. Lo miró por el espejo mientras mantenía sus manos temblorosas en el volante. Sintió pena al verlo de aquella forma. - Perdóname...

Por culpa de la nieve el carro se movía lentamente.

Llegaron a su destino. Atsushi no llevó a Todomatsu con sus hermanos porque sabía que estaba escapando de ellos.  
El lugar al que lo había llevado era a su casa; la casa de Atsushi.

Se metió al garaje, bajó a Todomatsu con cuidado sobre su espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada.  
Estando ya adentro lo acomodó en el sofá.  
Lo miró un momento y luego lo volvió a sostener en sus brazos. Esta vez lo acomodó en su cama.

Lo arropó muy bien. Le puso bastantes cobijas encima y cerró muy bien las ventanas ya que hacía mucho frío.

Atsushi se quedó viéndolo un momento mientras "dormía". Trataría que recuperara la consciencia, así que le volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Todomatsu? - Posó una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un quejido. Tenía una mueca de dolor.

Lo dejó descansar.

Atsushi se quitó la camisa que estaba mojada por la nieve y se puso algo más cómodo para dormir. Lo mismo hizo con el pantalón de vestir.  
Lo pensó un momento. Las ropas de Todomatsu estaban empapadas, así que lo levantó un poco apoyándolo en su hombro para quitarle lo que traía por encima, para después ponerle algo de él. Era un cálido suéter.  
No serviría de mucho para su mejora, pero mañana podría hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Al haber hecho esto, decidió ir a dormir. No se quedaría en la cama, porque ahí estaba Todomatsu y seguramente (por supuesto que si) sería incómodo. No quería estar tampoco en el sofá de la sala, porque debía cuidar del pequeño, así que optó por usar la última y única opción.  
Se quedaría a dormir acurrucado en una silla que tenía en su habitación, al lado de la cama. Estaba recargado contra la pared, era bastante incómodo, pero le preocupaba mucho el joven inconsciente. Se puso varias cobijas encima y se cruzó de brazos para intentar dormir. Dejó la lámpara encendida, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

\- Perdón... - Susurró Atsushi en medio del silencio y la oscuridad.

La noche fue larga. Estaba preocupado por Todomatsu, más que estar incómodo en aquel lugar. El frío era intenso, pero arropó muy bien al menor. Confiaba en que al día siguiente estaría mucho mejor.  
Fue una noche silenciosa, en la que por cierto, los cinco hermanos de Totty no pudieron dormir bien del todo.  
Se preguntaban en dónde estaba realmente, y más grande fue su preocupación al percatarse de que estaba nevando. ¿En dónde estaría, cómo, y con quién?  
No podían ir a buscarlo con aquel clima y aquella hora de la noche. Esperarían a que amaneciera.

9:30 am.

Pronto fue un nuevo día. Atsushi despertó, pero Todomatsu no.  
Era de día, el cielo brillaba; seguía nublado y la suave nieve continuaba cayendo.

Se levantó y tomó un baño caliente. Se puso ropa cómoda.  
Volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se comenzó a preocupar aún más...  
Pronto Todomatsu abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la vista perdida. Volteó a los lados inspeccionando el lugar. Estaba desconcertado y tenía miedo. Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado junto a el, dándole la espalda.  
Estiró la mano débilmente para jalar la manga del mayor. Enfocó la vista.

\- ¿Atsushi...kun? - Su voz era débil y ronca.

\- ¡Todomatsu! - Atsushi se exaltó. Se acercó al rostro de Totty y tomó su mano que tenía estirada hacia él. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele?

\- Atsushi-kun... - Parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eres Atsushi-kun verdad? - Exhaló - ¿No estoy soñando? - Estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de Atsushi. Acarició una de sus mejillas gentilmente.

\- Si, Todomatsu, soy yo.

Todomatsu dejó caer su mano y Atsushi la tomó entre las suyas y la apretó.

\- Perdón - Lo miró fijamente. - Perdóname, si yo hubiera llegado antes tú no habrías...

\- Está bien.

\- Pero yo hice que tú... - Hizo pausa. - Lo siento. Debí haberme apurado. Te hice pasarlo muy mal.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Atsushi-kun - esbozó una débil sonrisa. - Gracias por haber ido por mi.

\- Bueno, y entonces - suspiró -, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

\- No. Sólo qué... soy muy friolento. Me afectó demasiado el frío y cuando comenzó a nevar me sentí muy mal y no pude mantenerme más de pie.

\- Me asusté mucho.

\- Yo estaba muy aterrado.

\- No dejaré que estas cosas pasen de nuevo.

\- Está bien - sonrió.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

\- Todomatsu.

\- ¿Hmm?

Atsushi se lo pensó antes de preguntar, y finalmente lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas solo a esa hora de la noche?

\- ¿Eh? - Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. - Porque... - Articuló - mis hermanos y yo discutimos sobre algo que planeábamos ignorar... - Recordó lo sucedido de anoche - pero pensé que no podía seguir ahí.

\- Todomatsu, tal vez yo no me compare, pero yo puedo actuar como...

\- No, Atsushi-kun. Tú eres mejor que mis hermanos.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo. Todomatsu se sintió mal y de pronto una duda surgió.

\- Oye, Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿En dónde estamos?

Atsushi sonrió tocándose suavemente el mentón.

\- En mi casa.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Lo miró amedrantado por unos instantes.

\- Lo siento, no había manera de que te devolviera a tu casa.

\- No, Atsushi-kun. Es solo que yo no merezco estar aquí... Qué vergüenza - Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

\- No digas eso - Atsushi nuevamente mostró su sonrisa llena de confianza propia.

\- Entonces, significa que... Atsushi-kun - Se incorporó -, esta es tu... - Miró en dónde estaba. Efectivamente era la cama de Atsushi; el lugar donde Atsushi dormía. Pronto sus mejillas se enrojecieron y continuó cubriendo su rostro. - ¡Lo siento!

Atsushi rió. Le parecía demasiado graciosa aquella escena. Todomatsu se veía más tierno ante aquella faceta de lo que de por sí ya era.

\- Ugh - Todomatsu puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la suave almohada.

\- ¿Todomatsu?

\- No te preocupes.

\- Toma - Atsushi tomó del buró una caja de pastillas y le pasó a Todomatsu un vaso con agua. - Toma una de estas. Es tu medicina, te sentirás mejor.

Todomatsu obedeció y la tomó.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Todomatsu se relamió los labios antes de pronunciar unas palabras.

\- Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo... - Se sonrojó y desvío la mirada. Apretaba su mano.

\- Dime.

\- Es que, yo...

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Tengo hambre...

\- Ah, lo siento - Rascó su nuca y rió. - ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- No sé... - Infló los cachetes con la vista aún desviada.

Atsushi lo pensó un poco.

\- Haré una sopa de pollo. Te ayudará para recuperarte rápidamente, ¿si?

\- Si, Atsushi-kun - Le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

\- Vuelvo en un momento.

Atsushi no tardó mucho cuando entró a la habitación con un plato despidiendo un sabroso aroma a pollo.

\- Ten - Le puso el plato a Todomatsu sobre las piernas en una bandeja.

Atsushi se volteó para que Totty no se sintiera incómodo mientras comía. Estaba doblando la ropa que anteriormente estaba mojada y que ya había secado más temprano.

Todomatsu probó la sopa. Estaba muy calientita. Sonrió involuntariamente y continuó comiendo hasta dejar el plato vacío.  
Atsushi volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya acabaste? - Le retiró el plato. - Me alegra que te hayas sentido con los ánimos para poder comer.

\- Gracias a ti por cuidarme - Puso una de sus manos en su cabeza con una mueca retorcida.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo? Con la medicina quizá se apacigüe un poco el dolor, aunque no hace efecto inmediatamente.

\- Es muy leve, estoy bien - Todomatsu sonrió. Le alegraba y le causaba gracia la manera en la que Atsushi se preocupaba por él.  
Parecía como un padre cariñoso cuidando a su hijo.

\- Te haré caso - Asintió tranquilamente.

Todomatsu se encogió un poco.

\- Atsushi-kun, lo siento. Mientras yo esperaba dudé de ti. Creí que no llegarías nunca por mí y que me dejarías ahí, solo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Nunca haría eso.

\- Lo sé. Pero, pensé cosas muy feas. Estaba muy asustado.

\- No te preocupes. En una situación así cualquiera se hubiera imaginado lo peor.

\- Supongo - Miró hacia abajo.

Unos repentinos escalofríos invadieron al menor, haciéndolo estremecerse.

\- Ah, cierto... - Atsushi comentó.

\- ¿Si? - Todomatsu se abrazaba a sí mismo para propinarse calor, temblando.

\- Anoche no pude hacer nada, pero te quité tu ropa empapada solamente de encima y te puse una más acogedora.

\- Ah - Se miró al pecho. Efectivamente traía un abrigo distinto. - Gracias...

\- Pero aun así tu ropa de abajo debe seguir un poco fresca, así que yo creo que lo mejor sería que tomes un baño.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿¡Un baño!? - Lo meditó un momento y luego se sonrojó.

\- De lo contrario te vas a resfri...

\- ¡No! - Todomatsu interrumpió al mayor. - Esto es demasiado, perdón por causarte molestias - Se quitó las cobijas de encima y trató débilmente de ponerse de pie. - Gracias por todo, será mejor que yo me vaya a un hotel o algo así antes de molestarte.

Todomatsu trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles y flaqueó un poco ladeándose contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Todomatsu! - Atsushi lo sujetó entre sus brazos. Suspiró aliviado. - Por poco y vuelves a caer - Rió. - Qué travieso eres...

\- Ah, lo siento... - Todomatsu hablaba mientras tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de Atsushi.

Atsushi soltó una risilla. Rió cerca del oído de Todomatsu, provocándole escalofríos.

\- Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie.

\- Perdón por molestar.

\- Es más importante que estés bien, ¿no te parece?

\- Supongo...

\- No supongas. Es un hecho.

Todomatsu sonrió y asintió.

El menor se apoyó en los hombros de Atsushi hasta que recuperó el equilibrio y pudo caminar. Primero lentamente y después ya lo hacía bien, aunque seguía con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

\- Vamos, ve y toma un baño.

\- ¿De verdad está bien? - Se ruborizó.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

Atsushi acompañó a Todomatsu al cuarto de baño para que tomara una ducha con agua caliente. Todomatsu esperó en la puerta y Atsushi volvió con algo entre las manos.

\- Te dejaré algo de ropa aquí. Úsala. Es mía, pero deberá estar bien.

Todomatsu sentía mucha vergüenza. Durmió en cama ajena, y ahora, ¿usaría la ropa de aquel chico?  
Pero no le quedaba otra opción. Después de todo él fue quién llamó a Atsushi para que fuera por él y le ayudara. No podría reclamar nada ni intentar escapar de nuevo. Eso sería demasiado estúpido.

\- Gracias, Atsushi-kun.

\- Si, Si. Ahora ve - Le dio un pequeño empujón.

\- Ah - Estaba adentro en el baño, y Atsushi estaba detrás del marco de la puerta, afuera de éste. - Oye...

\- ¿Si? - Ladeó la cabeza alzando una ceja.

\- No vas a espiar ni a hacer algo raro, ¿verdad? - Desvío la mirada.

Atsushi quedó congelado unos segundos y luego rió, cubriendo su boca infantilmente.

\- No lo haré - Continuaba riendo. - Puedes estar en paz, no haré nada malo. Estaré en la habitación - Cerró la puerta.

Todomatsu se quedó solo en el baño. Puso el seguro a la puerta y se dio media vuelta. Se miró al espejo unos momentos; notó que tenía oscuro debajo de los ojos. No había dormido bien.

Se quitó el abrigo. Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo.  
Hacía mucho frío, así que se apresuró a entrar en la ducha.  
Abrió la llave y el agua calientita corrió por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen.  
Se sentía demasiado bien. Aquel baño era demasiado elegante. Se sentía como si estuviera bañándose en el cuarto de baño de un castillo, el cual era de un príncipe, o algo por el estilo; aunque aquel pensamiento era exagerado.  
El agua corrió por su espalda y su cabello terminó de empaparse por completo.

No quiso cerrar la llave. Hacía mucho frío y se sentía muy mal,y no solo del cuerpo.  
Se puso champú y comenzó a frotar la barra de jabón por todo su cuerpo. La regadera continuaba dejando caer el agua caliente sobre todo su cuerpo, enjuagándolo. El baño se llenó de vapor.

Recordó a sus hermanos.  
¿Estarían preocupados por él? Era poco probable.  
Recordó cuando Choromatsu lo abofeteó. Antes este pensamiento, Todomatsu llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola un poco. Choromatsu siempre trató de protegerlo, porque aunque no era el mayor, actuaba como tal, y Todomatsu era el más pequeño. El bebé de los sextillizos. Cuidaba de él con su vida...  
Pero ayer en la noche le había levantado la mano y lo agredió. Le daba mucha tristeza recordar aquello.  
Entre todo aquello, el rostro de Ichimatsu se cruzó entre sus pensamientos.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san... - Susurró. El eco del agua cayendo no dejaba que su voz se escuchara en lo más mínimo.

Ichimatsu no había tenido la culpa de nada,y lo rechazó al igual que al tercero. Lo maltrató y le dijo cosas feas. Además de que negó su cariño y confianza. Eso había estado muy mal.

Los ojos de Todomatsu de llenaron de lágrimas y corrieron por sus mejillas.  
Cuando leía en novelas cursis que alguien lloraba en el baño, creía que era demasiado cliché y absurdo, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo.  
Se sentía acabado.

[ ... ]

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban desayunando en la pequeña mesa redonda dónde todos se reunían todas las mañanas como de costumbre.  
Todos comían curry con arroz.

Tardaron un buen rato en intercambiar palabras, pero siempre alguien debía romper con el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlo? - Jyushimatsu preguntó.

\- ¿Hmm? - Osomatsu no prestaba mucha atención.

\- A Totty.

\- Ah, ¿deberíamos?

\- ¡Osomatsu nii-san! - Jyushimatsu lo miró con reproche.

\- Tranquilos, brothers. Seguro que volverá antes del atardecer - El segundo trató de tranquilizarlos.

\- No - Ichimatsu habló casi susurrando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Llamó la atención de Jyushimatsu.

\- Ustedes afirmaban que tenía una novia, ¿no? - Los miraba uno a uno. - Entonces está con ella. No se preocupen.

\- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! - Osomatsu hizo un ademán exagerado.

Ichimatsu estaba internamente muy preocupado por Todomatsu. Sabía lo de Atsushi, pero no estaba seguro si había llegado bien con él.

\- Choromatsu, estás muy callado - Karamatsu opinó. - ¿Tú qué crees que debamos hacer?

Choromatsu sólo atinó a levantar la mirada, ya que la tenía gacha.

\- Yo - Soltó los palillos -, no lo sé...

\- Choromatsu - Ichimatsu mencionó a modo de reproche.

\- Me porté mal con él.

\- Lo sé.

\- Será mejor no vernos por ahora, o las cosas podrían empeorar. Créeme, se pondría peor.

\- Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio.

\- Bueno, ya deberá suceder algo. Pongámonos en contacto con él - Karamatsu estaba decidido.

\- Seguro, pero después... - Osomatsu continuó comiendo.

\- Ah... - Jyushimatsu suspiró.

Terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a hacer algo por su lado.

Choromatsu se fue a la habitación y se sentó justo delante de la ventana, dejando que le diera el aire. Miraba el cielo con nubes esponjosas. Estaba nublado, y hacía mucho frío, pero necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló.  
Un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y el miedo se apoderaba de él.  
Fue a buscar su móvil y buscó a su pequeño hermanito Todomatsu entre los contactos; tecleó algo.

[ ... ]

Todomatsu se salió de la ducha. Se secó con las toallas y se cambió a la ropa que le dejó Atsushi.  
Era un pants que le quedaba un poco grande. Le cubría parte de los pies, pero era muy calentito. En la parte de arriba se puso una camiseta de unas cuantas tallas más grandes con una sudadera de pijama holgada. Era ropa de color azul claro.

Se tocó el abdomen suavemente notando que la ropa era considerablemente más ancha que él. Se sonrojó al imaginarse a Atsushi usando aquellas prendas y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Secó su cabello con la toalla más pequeña y salió de la ducha temblando un poco.  
No se sentía frío dentro del baño desde hace poco tiempo gracias al vapor que se concentró ahí, pero al salir el frío le caló hasta los huesos.

Se dirigió a la habitación, donde yacía Atsushi.

Entró tímidamente por la puerta a paso lento.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun?

Cuando miró al mencionado, notó que no estaba haciendo realmente nada.  
Miraba fijamente hacia la ventana con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda la puerta.

\- Ah... Hola, Todomatsu - Llamó su atención. Rió al ver al chico. - Esas ropas te quedan muy grandes, pero seguro que estarás cómodo.

\- Si, Atsushi-kun, gracias - Rió.

\- Ven, siéntate - Le dio unas leves palmaditas a la cama justo al lado suyo.

Todomatsu obedeció y se sentó.

10:40 am.

Atsushi notó que los ojos de Todomatsu estaban irritados. Sospechó que había llorado en la ducha. Todomatsu estaba evidentemente decaído, y aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo, le era imposible.

\- Todomatsu - Atsushi lo llamó.

\- ¿Si? - Sintió dolor en el estómago y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo.

El menor sintió nervios al percatarse de cómo la voz de Atsushi se hizo más grave. Dejó que continuara con lo que quería decirle.

\- Puedes contarme lo que quieras. No te juzgaré y hallaré la manera de ayudarte, así que siéntete protegido, por favor.

Todomatsu apretó los dientes y mantuvo el contacto visual.

\- No quiero que sientas miedo - Se acercó a Todomatsu. Guardó silencio unos breves segundos y bajó la vista. - A mí me gustas como eres.

\- Atsushi-kun, yo quiero contarte. Quiero contarle a alguien, pero si no soy capaz de ayudarme a mí mismo, alguien más no podría.

\- Bueno - Lo pensó -, haré lo que pueda.

\- Entonces...

\- Dime - Atsushi puso una mano suya encima de la de Todomatsu.

Todomatsu sentía como su rostro ardía. Estaba casi seguro de que se había ruborizado, pero no quería callar.

\- Pues...

\- ¿Si? No tengas pena.

Todomatsu tragó saliva y habló clavándole la vista a Atsushi con mucha vergüenza.

\- ¿Podría quedarme contigo?

\- ¿Conmigo? - Se extrañó.

Todomatsu asintió.

\- Sólo unos días - Tenía la cara roja.

Atsushi lo miró unos momentos como si lo estuviese meditando y soltó su mano.

\- Está bien.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Atsushi-kun, muchas gracias!

\- Pero...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Prométeme algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros dos. Por favor, cuéntame cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mal - Atsushi levantó su dedo índice como dando indicaciones. - Trataré de ayudarte siempre.

\- De acuerdo. Si, te lo prometo.

\- Bien - Sonrió.

\- Atsushi-kun. Lo siento, nunca cumplo lo que digo...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te había dicho que no quería verte en toda una semana, pero con esto rompí mi palabra y seguro te hice sentir mal.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tenía ganas de verte.

Atsushi volvió a tomar las manos de Todomatsu y depositó un beso en ellas.

\- ¿A-Atsushi-kun?

\- Eres muy lindo.

\- Vamos, no digas eso - Se ruborizó.

Todomatsu no se sentía especial. Por lo menos no se sentía como una persona importante al estar junto a su familia. Pero cuando estaba con Atsushi era distinto. Cuando estaba con Atsushi sentía que el mundo estaba hecho para él, y no él para el mundo.  
Se sentía muy contento.

\- Todomatsu. Por favor, date cuenta de que eres especial.

\- No, Atsushi-kun. Tú eres el único especial.

\- No.

\- Sí. Quizá yo sigo viviendo porque tú estás aquí para mi.

Todomatsu acarició el rostro de Atsushi.

\- ¿Yo estoy ahí para ti?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te equivocas. Tú eres el que está ahí para mí.

Su corazoncito comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Todomatsu estiró los brazos volteándose con Atsushi.

Atsushi correspondió y abrazó al jovencito.

Se apretaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, porque daba la sensación de que así se tenían más cerca. Había la necesidad de grabar en el cuerpo del otro el tacto que se daban.  
Atsushi acarició el cabello de Todomatsu. Era muy suave. Todomatsu se aferró a la espalda de Atsushi.

Se separaron.

\- Quiero contarte - Todomatsu miraba desde abajo a Atsushi. - ¿Está bien?

\- Te escucharé con toda la atención del mundo.

\- Bueno...

Atsushi se cruzó de piernas. Estaban aún en la orilla de la cama. Todomatsu se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

El mayor apoyó su mano en su barbilla, mientras sonreía y observaba a Todomatsu.

\- Ayer en la noche discutí con mis hermanos.

\- Ah, cierto. Creí que era uno solo, pero cuando fui a tu casa a llevarte, eh... ¿Son trillizos?

\- Somos sextillizos.

Atsushi abrió mucho los ojos. Él sólo había visto a dos aparte de Todomatsu. Ichimatsu, quién fue quien le abrió la puerta para recibir a su hermano, y a Osomatsu, aquella vez que se asomó por la ventana en el momento que subió a su auto.

\- Bueno, pues... Ese es el principal problema, supongo. A pesar de que nacimos juntos, no me consideran parte de ellos. Ellos me tratan como a un bebé, ¡pero al fin y al cabo todos tenemos la misma edad!

\- No veo el porqué.

\- No quieren superarse, Atsushi-kun. Y yo lo intento porque quería convencerme a mí mismo de que soy especial. Toda mi vida me han confundido con mis hermanos, y quería probar que soy distinto. Que yo no soy un fracasado como ellos.

Atsushi se acercó un poco al jovencito.

\- Pero - Puso su mano en su frente -, no me entienden... Ni ellos ni mis padres. Estoy tratando de mejorar. Quiero un buen futuro... - Hizo una pausa y fue directamente al grano. - Ayer quise evitarlos y fui a dormirme a la sala, pero uno de ellos fue por mi. Dice que se preocupa por mi,¡pero no es verdad! Yo siempre me he cuidado solo. Además...

Guardó silencio un momento. Se sonrojó.

\- ¿Si? - Atsushi parpadeó consecutivamente.

\- Creen que tengo una novia y por eso me odian.

\- ¿Odiarte por eso?

\- S-Si... No quieren que yo ascienda sin ellos. Pero es que ellos no pueden ascender... Yo ya no quiero vivir con ellos. Además siento como si estuviera aprisionado... Ayer en la noche mi hermano me insultó. Me dejó en claro que me odiaba... Y los demás no interfirieron. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por mi cuando salí corriendo.

\- ¿Ninguno de tus hermanos interfirió?

Todomatsu se lo pensó.

\- Bueno, hay algo que... no resalté. Yo también le dije cosas feas a uno de mis hermanos, Ichimatsu. Es quien sabe de lo nuestro, Atsushi-kun. Pero él no tenía la culpa - Su vista se perdió. - No tenía la culpa y le dije que no lo necesitaba. Pero, seguramente ya le contó a los demás todo lo que le dije sobre ti. Y ahora no sé cómo les daré la cara. No fue fácil para mi aceptar lo que sentía cuando te vi.

\- Ya veo...

\- Ahora no me importa lo que piensen de mí, pero aun así, tengo miedo. Miedo de no tener el cariño de mi familia. Y miedo de estar solo.

\- Todomatsu. Quizá no estés de acuerdo, pero si se tomaran una tarde para hablar ustedes seguro podrían volver a...

\- No. No puedo. No se puede. Quisiera, pero... ¿Tienes idea de qué se siente que se entrometan en tu vida? No quiero - Apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Todomatsu, escúchame. Yo no tengo hermanos. Nunca los tuve. Así que no sé cómo se siente vivir con alguien de esa manera, pero estoy seguro de que en una ocasión como esta, hablaría con mis hermanos. Tuvo que haber algo que a ellos no les gustó de ti, así como a ti de ellos. Hablen sobre eso. Considéralo, por favor.

\- Atsushi-kun, no sólo les desagrado. Ellos me odian. Han comenzado a ignorarme repentinamente y cualquier comentario u opinión que doy, la descalifican. ¿Y porqué? Porque soy el único que se comporta como el adulto que es. Tienen envidia.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Y además... Uno de mis hermanos me golpeó.

Atsushi se asombró.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Le dije algo desagradable y me alzó la mano, y me abofeteó. Nunca ninguno de ellos me había golpeado en serio. Por eso... - Se llevó su mano nuevamente a su mejilla - no puedo perdonarlo. Cuando digo algo que no le gusta se pone agresivo, y lo peor es que tengo razón.

Atsushi lo escuchaba. Ayudaba más con aquella parquedad en sus palabras.

\- Sabes que eres bienvenido conmigo pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

\- Mhm.

\- Bien. Haz lo que creas mejor. Intenta hablar con tus hermanos y llegar a un acuerdo. Si crees que no se puede, tómate un tiempo para ti.

\- Si, Atsushi-kun - Asintió. - Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

\- No hay de qué. Estoy feliz al saber que estás a salvo.

La noche llegó.

7:00 pm.

\- ¿¡En dónde está Totty!? - Jyushimatsu estaba histérico.

\- ¡Cállate, Jyushimatsu! - Osomatsu le arrojó un cojín.

\- Ya les dije que está bien - Ichimatsu aplastaba burbujas de aire.

\- ¿Cómo sabes, nii-san? - Jyushimatsu volteó con él.

\- Ah... Ciertamente me preocupa - Choromatsu se tronaba los dedos nervioso.

\- Es tu culpa, Choromatsu - Karamatsu hablaba desde la ventana donde sostenía su guitarra. - Ahora nunca volverá.

\- ¡Cierto, cierto! - Jyushimatsu estaba furioso. Era raro verlo así.

\- Argh - Choromatsu gruñó.

\- Bueno, volverá pronto - Osomatsu como siempre, estaba tranquilo.

\- ¡Preocúpense más por él! - Jyushimatsu brincaba de un lado a otro.

\- Lo hacemos, my little sunshine. Pero, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir a buscar? Además Ichimatsu dice que está bien; sabe algo que nosotros no.

Jyushimatsu volteó a ver furioso a Ichimatsu.

\- Está bien, Jyushimatsu.

\- Si Ichimacchan lo dice, está bien - Osomatsu se acostó en el sofá.

\- Tch, cállense - Choromatsu se daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

[ ... ]

Atsushi se puso su traje con su usual corbata amarilla.

\- Bueno, Todomatsu, hoy me toca el turno nocturno en el trabajo. Te dejo a cargo de la casa.

\- Si, Atsushi-kun. Ten cuidado, no ha dejado de nevar.

\- Claro, no te preocupes - Tomó su maletín y se encaminó a la salida. - Bueno, ya me voy.

\- Que te vaya bien - Todomatsu se ruborizó.

Atsushi regresó para darle un beso en la frente a Todomatsu.

\- Gracias - Le guiñó.

\- Atsushi-kun, por cierto... Gracias por el conejito de peluche que me regalaste.

\- No es nada - Sonrió.

Todomatsu sonrió y Atsushi también.

\- Se te hará tarde - Todomatsu rió cubriéndose la boca gentilmente.

\- Ah - Atsushi vio su reloj de mano. - Es verdad, adiós Todomatsu. Por favor, quédate a dormir en la cama. Adiós - Atsushi cerró la puerta.

Todomatsu se asomó por la ventana para observar como Atsushi se iba conduciendo. Había mucha nieve.

Suspiró con pesar. Nuevamente se sentía muy solo. Había pasado el día hablando con Atsushi. Además había sido muy amable con él. Lo había procurado mucho, y además, descubrió que Atsushi era muy bueno cocinando. Él se había encargado de preparar la comida de la tarde.  
Estaba muy feliz con solo estar cerca de él. Estaba feliz de seguir vivo, y de haber conocido a Atsushi, pero sus hermanos se cruzaban entre sus pensamientos y sentía una opresión en el pecho. La angustia no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente.  
Tenía ganas de verlos. De abrazarlos y decirles que los quería, porque realmente los quería. Pero se sentía fuertemente rechazado y tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de pensar que él no valía nada para ellos, su familia.  
Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero apretó los dientes para no hacerlo. Siempre pasaba.  
Desde el momento en que Atsushi se apartaba de su lado sentía un enorme vacío que no se podía llenar con nada.

Sus hermanos seguramente habían decidido olvidarlo, o eso pensaba.

Se levantó y decidió ir a dormir.

10:40 pm.

Se metió a la habitación y se quedó parado un rato,pensado.  
Estaba muy cansado y tenía mucho frío. Estaba considerando dormir en la cama, pues Atsushi le dio permiso, pero aun así sentía vergüenza. No lo merecía. Era demasiado.  
Además, ¿en dónde dormiría Atsushi cuando llegara cansado del trabajo?

No, no podía.  
Caminó hacia el sofá de la otra habitación (porque era una gran casa con muchas habitaciones) y se acostó en un sofá que estaba por ahí. Eso sí, tomó las cobijas con las que Atsushi lo arropó.

Se acostó en el sofá, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

No podía dormir. Tenía mucho frío y estaba muy inquieto. Era injusto que sus hermanos no supieran nada de él, ¿o no? Aunque no se preocuparan, sus padres deberían saber en dónde está.

Tomó su teléfono celular y lo encendió en medio de la oscuridad. Al desbloquearlo, notó que tenía un mensaje de alguien. Lo abrió. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y soltó el celular.  
Era un mensaje de Choromatsu:  
"_Lo siento_".

Lo miró unos segundos más.

\- Idiota - balbuceó llorando.


	6. Al lado tuyo

_Capítulo 6- Al lado tuyo.__  
_  
Cubría su rostro tratando de secar sus lágrimas, pero no paraban de brotar. Estaba harto de estar viviendo de aquella forma.  
Cerró sus ojos apretándolos ligeramente haciendo un puchero y se concentró en conciliar el sueño una vez más. No podía hacer otra cosa mejor.

6:00 am.

Escuchó pisadas en la casa. ¿Alguien había entrado? No estaba muy seguro y no trataría de averiguarlo. Aún estaba modorro y no estaba del todo consciente. Abrazó el cojín y hundió su cabeza en éste. Volvió a quedarse dormido.

9:00 am.

Todomatsu volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya no estaba cansado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se estiró mientras daba un largo bostezo. Se incorporó y notó que tenía encima suyo más cobijas de las que se había puesto antes de acostarse en el sillón.

-¿Eh? - Levantó una de las cobijas para ponerse de pie. Al mirarse los pies, recordó que traía aun puesta la ropa de Atsushi.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? - Una voz se hizo escuchar desde la cocina.

Atsushi se asomó por la puerta. Ya no traía su traje. Traía puesto un pants con un suéter. Eran bastante cómodos. Y también unas pantuflas. Hacía demasiado frío como para andar formal incluso en casa.

-Ah... Buenos días, Atsushi-kun - Saludó con la mano.

\- Haces lo que quieres. Creí que eras un chico obediente... - Atsushi rió cubriendo un poco su boca.

\- ¿Lo que quiero?

Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu.

\- Así es. Te dije que podías dormir en la cama, pero no lo hiciste.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? - Se rascó la nuca. - ¿Dónde dormirías tú?

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir.

\- ¿¡No dormir!?

-Mis horarios de trabajo son extremos - Rió con pesadez. - Uno se acostumbra.

\- Ay - Agachó la cabeza.

-Pero, en fin - Se acercó a Todomatsu.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Atsushi-kun - Sonrió.  
Hacía tanto que alguien no le decía "buenos días" con tanto cariño.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Tu fiebre podría empeorar.

\- Ah, no. De hecho ha mejorado. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

-No hay de que - Atsushi acaricio la cabeza de Todomatsu. - ¿Ya tienes hambre?

\- Un poquito - Moría de hambre. Pero al menos debía disimular un poco. Todo sea por la dignidad. De hecho, rezaba por que no le fueran a gruñir las tripas en aquel preciso instante.

-Muy bien. Preparare algo para desayunar. Cuando volvía del trabajo me detuve en un mini súper y compré algunos ingredientes. - Se dio la vuelta y se metió a la cocina.

-Espera, Atsushi-kun - Dijo inútilmente, pues no fue escuchado.

Atsushi estaba sacando varias verduras de una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre la mesa. Comenzó a preparar la comida. Inesperadamente se le daba muy bien la cocina.

Todomatsu busco rápidamente en el suelo. Atsushi le había prestado unas cómodas pantuflas también, pero no las hallaba. Se dio cuenta de que las había dejado en la habitación. Se levantó tan rápido que se mareó y enseguida fue por las pantuflas. Las encontró.  
Se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta de cómo lucia su cabello. Estaba todo desordenado. Se peinó rápidamente al azar. Se puso las pantuflas y fue en seguida a la cocina con Atsushi.

-Atsushi-kun, detente -Entró y se quedó parado frente al comedor, atrás de la barra.

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Siéntate.

\- Déjame ayudarte - Se aproximó hacia la estufa, donde Atsushi terminaba de picar unas cebollitas.

-No hace falta, de verdad. Tú deberías seguir descansando.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Además, quiero ayudarte.

\- Todomatsu... - Atsushi rió al ver la tierna sonrisa del más pequeño, insistiendo.

\- Vamos, no lo hago tan mal - Dijo mientras se lavaba las manos.

\- Esta bien - Acepto. - Entonces, ayúdame con esto de aquí. - Le indico que cuidara lo que estaba en la estufa, que se encontraba a fuego lento.

Atsushi y Todomatsu intercambiaban algunos comentarios y se reían. Todomatsu se sentía feliz. Cuando estaba al lado de Atsushi se sentía tan alegre... Se sentía muy protegido. Al final terminaron de cocinar. No les tomó mucho tiempo. Había sido divertido porque estaban juntos.  
Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servir el curry en pequeños platos para comenzar a comer.  
Todomatsu puso los palillos en la mesa y Atsushi se llevó el primer bocado a la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Todomatsu con curiosidad. - Creo que no lo hice tan mal.

Atsushi siguió masticando y acabo el bocado.

\- Al contrario - comento. - Lo haces muy bien, para ser honesto.

Todomatsu rió.

\- ¡No pongas esa cara! - Todomatsu seguía riendo. - No te lo esperabas de mí, ¿o qué? - Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No es eso, no lo tomes a mal - Atsushi rió nervioso. - Pero me sorprendes, no me había quedado tan bueno a mí jamás.

\- Bueno, me alegra oír eso - Probó la comida también. - Tienes razón, no está tan mal.

\- ¿Verdad? Pero no tenías por qué molestarte en hacerlo - Usaba un tono muy amable.

\- No digas eso... Atsushi-kun, tu preparaste para mí la comida de la tarde y noche - Sonrió. - Y lo hacías muy bien.

\- No es para tanto.

\- No te avergüences.

\- ¡No lo hago!

Los dos rieron.  
Pasaron unos minutos más y ambos terminaron de comer. Todomatsu insistió en que ayudaría a lavar los platos y Atsushi no pudo negarse tampoco esta vez.

Cuando acabaron, fueron a la sala de ver televisión. No estaba en un canal fijo, solo era un método de "distracción" para ambos. Simplemente la encendieron para deshacerse del silencio que reinaba en aquel hogar.  
Estaban en el mismo sofá, aunque algo separados. Había espacio como para que una persona se sentara en medio de ellos dos. Todomatsu aún no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de Atsushi, pero había perdido el nerviosismo cuando estaba con él. Eso ya era un punto a su favor.  
Todomatsu mantenía la vista clavada en la televisión de plasma. Fingía que le ponía atención, pero realmente prestaba más atención a Atsushi.  
Miro con el rabillo del ojo a este último rápidamente; notó que miraba la televisión, pero no parecía entretenido del todo.

\- Atsushi-kun - Todomatsu decidió romper el silencio de una vez.

\- Sí, ¿qué sucede, Todomatsu?

\- Me has ayudado bastante y lo agradezco mucho, y desearía poder dejar de molestar. Es decir, de molestarte, pero...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

11:30 am.

Un nuevo día comenzó en la casa Matsuno. Todos despertaban tarde puesto que no tenían nada que hacer. Eran ninis, ¿que debían hacer? Todos se encontraban acurrucados los unos con los otros en el futón. La nieve paraba de caer por escasos minutos y luego continuaba. Ninguno de los cinco hermanos tenía ganas de levantarse. El clima había cambiado de manera drástica.

\- Desearía que la temperatura subiera un poco... - Osomatsu se quejaba mientras se enrollaba en la cobija. - Choromatsu, abrázame.

\- Quítate.

\- _Well, my dear brothers..._ Supongo que hoy estaremos todo el día en cama - Dijo Karamatsu.

\- Eso parece - Balbuceó Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu estaba dormido, acurrucado junto a Choromatsu.

\- Bueno, supongo que más al rato hará un poco de calor - Dijo el mayor. - Iré al pachinko, ¿alguien quiere ir? - Preguntó con su sonrisa pícara.

\- Yo voy - Habló Karamatsu.

Choromatsu lo pensó un momento para luego hablar.

\- Yo también voy.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡De verdad!? - Osomatsu se sorprendió.

\- Sí - Dijo el tercero. - He dicho que iré con ustedes.

En realidad Choromatsu no tenía ganas de ir con ellos al pachinko, pero deseaba poder distraerse con cualquier cosa para olvidarse del asunto con su hermano aquella noche. Deseaba olvidarse de Todomatsu por un momento. A su vez, estaba preocupado, triste, y ligeramente molesto porque no le había respondido el mensaje que le escribió la noche anterior. Pero ni modo, nada se le podía hacer.

\- Yo me quedo - Ichimatsu habló con su monótono tono de voz, pero esta vez con más volumen.

\- Lo supuse, Ichimacchan.

\- ¡Yo también me quedo! - Jyushimatsu se alborotó. - ¡No puedo dejar a Ichimatsu nii-san solo!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Jyushimatsu! - Karamatsu se asustó.

\- ¡Jyushimatsu! Se supone que estabas dormido, ¿no? - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- ¡Se supone! - Jyushimatsu rió.

Karamatsu y Osomatsu rieron con él. Ichimatsu y Choromatsu estaban muy serios por el asunto con Totty. Tenían mucho que pensar.

Pasaron el rato viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos, jugando mah jong, comiendo (por que el frió les despertaba el apetito) o solamente dejando pasar el tiempo. Pronto se hizo tarde y todos dejaron de usar sus pijamas. Llevaban sus sudaderas con sus colores característicos y unas bufandas con el mismo color. Hacía mucho frío. La nieve se detuvo pero el viento seguía siendo fuerte y helado.

[ ... ]

\- Seguro, haré cualquier cosa por ti, Todomatsu. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Bueno, me dejaste quedarme aquí por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Así que pensé que sería mejor que fuese a casa por unas cosas mías.

\- Ya veo.

\- Además, quiero hablar con mis hermanos. Les hablare con la verdad y luego tratare de vivir con ellos.

\- Eso es, Todomatsu. Eso es lo mejor.

\- Sí. Creo que lo mejor es que no nos ocultemos nada. Les diré todo lo que pienso. Pero si te molesta...

\- No, está bien. - Atsushi sonrió sin problemas.

\- Gracias, Atsushi-kun.

\- Aunque no necesariamente debemos ir ahora.

Todomatsu miro un por un momento detenidamente a Atsushi.

\- Ok - Sonrió.

Pasaron varias horas. Era un día muy frío y siquiera moverse un poco costaba trabajo. Las articulaciones comenzaban a doler. Siguieron mirando la televisión. Todomatsu se acercó lentamente a Atsushi y se le acurruco en el hombro. Permanecieron así un tiempo considerable hasta que se hizo más tarde.

1:30 pm.

\- Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Creo que deberíamos de ir... a mi casa.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Por favor, me da pena llegar tarde.

\- Esta bien, entonces vayamos. Oh, ¿qué tienes? Tu expresión ahora es algo inusual.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme ropa? No puedo salir en pijama - dijo con pena.

\- Oh, claro, discúlpame.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. No te preocupes.

Atsushi fue a la habitación y saco algunas prendas para que Todomatsu se vistiera. Se salió para que Todomatsu se cambiara de ropa cómodamente. Poco después se salio de la habitación. Efectivamente, la ropa de quedaba muy holgada.

\- Bueno - Opinó Atsushi-, no te ves mal.

Atsushi ya se encontraba vestido. Usara lo que usara se veía muy elegante. Salieron de la casa.

Cuando Todomatsu miró la casa desde afuera por primera vez abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba muy asombrado. La casa era muy elegante y era enorme. De hecho, por dentro lucía preciosa, pero por afuera lucía aún mejor. _''¿Cuánto se debe trabajar para lograr tener una casa así?", _pensaba.  
Atsushi abrió la puerta del auto indicándole a Todomatsu que entrara.

\- Vamos, Todomatsu. Te resfriaras si no entras pronto.

Subió al asiento del copiloto. Dentro del automóvil estaba muy cálido. Los vidrios se empañaban.

Atsushi salió de garaje y entro a la autopista, encaminándose a la casa de los Matsuno.

[ ... ]

\- Osomatsu nii-san, ¿ya se van? - Preguntó Jyushimatsu.

\- Sí, Jyushimatsu. ¡Esta vez tengo la certeza de que ganaré!

\- Aunque siempre dices eso, _brother_ \- Karamatsu rió.

\- Volvemos en unas horas - Afirmó Choromatsu.

\- ¡Que les vaya bien! - Jyushimatsu agitó las mangas largas de su suéter amarillo. - ¡Abríguense!

\- ¡Pachinko! ¡Pachinko! ¡Pachinko! - Osomatsu se fue cantando.

Los tres hermanos mayores se fueron de la casa y ahora solamente los hijos número cuatro y cinco se encontraban habitándola.

Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación donde yacía Ichimatsu.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿por qué no fuiste con ellos?

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste _tú_ con ellos?

\- No me gusta salir sabiendo que estás solo en casa - Seguía sonriendo.

\- Ya, ya veo - No se esperaba aquella respuesta.

\- Hermano, ¿en dónde está Totty?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

\- Tú debes de saber algo de él, nii-san. Eres quien más ha hablado con él últimamente.

\- No lo sé, Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! - Jyushimatsu agitó sus manos delante de los ojos de su hermano para llamar su atención.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Jyushimatsu?!

\- ¡Dime!

\- ¡No lo sé! No lo sé, no lo sé. Lo siento. ¡No lo sé! Lo siento pero él tenía razón. Ya es un adulto, no deberíamos de preocuparnos por él... No es necesario.

\- No, Ichimatsu.

\- Jyushimatsu, por favor.

\- ¡Por favor dime con quién está Totty!

\- No me preguntes.

\- Pero estoy muy preocupado por Totty...

\- Ya es un adulto, Jyushimatsu. Sabe lo que hace.

\- Sí, pero... es nuestro hermano pequeño, nii-san.

\- Todos tenemos la misma edad.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero al menos deberíamos saber en dónde y con quién está Todomatsu!

\- Jyushimatsu...

Ichimatsu consideró por un instante en contarle la verdad, pero no, no podía. Simplemente no debía.

\- ¡Hermano, por favor!

\- Jyushimatsu, no sabemos bien lo que paso, pero al menos ya sabes un poco sobre lo de aquella noche.

\- ¿Lo de Chormatsu nii-san y Totty?

\- Sí. No sé exactamente por qué habrán discutido, pero Todomatsu se ofendió demasiado. Será mejor darle su tiempo y espacio correspondientes.

\- Aun así...

\- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?! ¡Él no nos necesita! ¡A ninguno de nosotros!

\- No es así, él nos necesita. Es solo que estaba buscando algo con que desquitarse de nosotros.

\- ¿Eh? - Ichimatsu estaba un poco molesto. - ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Es fácil de deducir - Alzó su mano como si diera una clase de primaria. - Realmente quería que nos preocupáramos más por él. Por eso estaba triste y tiene razón. Además, hermano, yo no pude escuchar la discusión.

\- No sé qué hacer - suspiraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Buscarlo. Es precisamente lo que él quisiera, ¿no? - Jyushimatsu sonreía nuevamente.

\- Quizá.

[ ... ]

Atsushi se paró en un semáforo. Afortunadamente no había tanto tráfico aquel día.

\- Atsushi-kun, este... Espero que comprendas, pero, ¿podrías tratar de no dejarme frente a la casa?

\- Claro, pero, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, si mis hermanos te ven te harían un montón de preguntas y a mí me van a molestar. Quiero hablar con ellos de una manera amable.

\- Entiendo. Ya los he visto una vez, de cualquier modo.

\- Gracias.

Atsushi y Todomatsu casi llegaban a la casa. Atsushi frenó un poco antes de llegar.

\- ¿Aquí está bien? - Miró a Todomatsu.

\- Sí, gracias - Todomatsu abrió la puerta del coche y bajó con cuidado.

\- Todomatsu - Atsushi lo llamó.

\- ¿Si? - Todomatsu se agachó un poco asomándose por la puerta del auto.

\- Buena suerte.

Atsushi sonrió un poco. Sólo un poco.

\- Muchas gracias, Atsushi-kun. Gracias - Todomatsu cerró la puerta del automóvil. -Tratare de no tardar mucho. - Hablo asomándose por la ventana.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

Todomatsu asintió para después aproximarse a su casa.

Se sintió un poco inseguro y le comenzó a doler un poco el estómago. Los nervios lo estaban invadiendo. Caminó pasándose lentamente por el patio hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta. Inhaló y exhaló. Finalmente reunió el valor suficiente y tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Escuchaste, nii-san? - Dijo Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿La puerta? Sí, lo oí. Tocaron la puerta.

\- Qué raro. Osomatsu nii-san y los demás acaban de irse. ¿Llegaron tan rápido?

\- Quien sabe.

Todomatsu se desesperó y volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Voy! - Jyushimatsu bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

Jyuhsimatsu abrió la puerta y quedó estupefacto con lo que vio.

\- To... ¡Totty! - Lo abrazó fuertemente. - ¡Totty! ¡Regresaste a casa!

\- Hola, Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Pasa, pasa! - Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Todomatsu se quedó parado en la entrada, con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos al entrar. Al notar que no había ni un solo ruido se sintió extraño.

\- Subiré.

\- Está bien, Totty.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, por favor?

-¿Eh? Sí.

Todomatsu se encaminó hacia la planta de arriba. Esperaba ver a todos sus hermanos y aclarar todo de una vez. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. El único que se encontraba presente era Ichimatsu. Todomatsu guardó silencio.

Ichimatsu lo miró y desvió la mirada. En realidad estaba sorprendido de que su hermano haya vuelto tan rápido a la vivienda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Todomatsu? - Jyushimatsu seguía sonriente, pero algo lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

\- ¿Y los demás? -Todomatsu preguntó con un tono neutro.

\- Ah, salieron hace poquito al pachinko.

\- Ya veo - sintió ganas de llorar.

Jyushimatsu estaba preocupado; su hermano no se veía nada feliz.  
Todomatsu dirigió su mirada al número cuatro de sus hermanos, esperando que esta volteara a verlo también, pero no lo hizo.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san - Todomatsu lo llamó esperando llamar su atención. - Lo siento.

Ichimatsu abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los dientes. No era necesario que su hermano se disculpara con él, entendía perfectamente que había hecho cosas malas; había fallado como hermano mayor.

\- No te disculpes, Todomatsu. Soy yo el que debe hacerlo. Perdóname.

\- No, Ichimatsu. Lo que dije _esa noche_ no era verdad. Me dejé llevar - suspiró. - Confiaste en mí y yo en ti... Y aun así no supe valorarlo. Lo que dije no era cierto, nii-san.

Ichimatsu se puso colorado. Todomatsu miraba hacia abajo, no se sentía satisfecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló y pegó su cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Perdón.

\- ¡¿Totty?! - Jyushimatsu se asombró.

\- ¿Eh? - Ichimatsu se sintió terrible. - ¡Todomatsu! ¡Levanta la cabeza! - Ichimatsu se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros tratando de levantarlo.

\- ¡Totty! ¡Levántate! - Jyushimatsu se preocupó. Aquella actitud no era digna de su hermanito.

\- ¡Vamos, Todomatsu! Ya, detente.

Todomatsu levantó la cabeza, pero permaneció arrodillado en el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Todomatsu? -Ichimatsu se acercó a su hermano.

-Ya te lo dije... Lo que dije aquella noche no era en serio. Tan sólo recordar mis palabras me hacen sentir como la peor basura del mundo.

\- No digas eso...

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, dime que me perdonas.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- Todomatsu - Jyushimatsu le dirigió la palabra a modo de reproche.

Lo miraba fijamente.

\- Esta bien, Todomatsu -Suspiró e hizo una pausa-. Te perdono.

\- Gracias... - Pronto Todomatsu sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Ichimatsu notó cuan roto lucía Todomatsu. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago.

\- Ven aquí - Ichimatsu extendió sus brazos a Todomatsu.

Todomatsu permaneció paralizado unos segundos y después pudo reaccionar.

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! - Todomatsu se aproximó rápidamente hacia su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Jyushimatsu permaneció estático en la puerta, apreciando aquella escena. Se sentía feliz de que sus hermanos se reconciliaran.

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu permanecieron abrazados un momento más para después separarse.

\- Ya me siento un poco mejor - Todomatsu respiraba profundamente. - Jyushimatsu nii-san, lo mismo contigo. No quería que...

\- ¡Esta bien, Totty! - Jyushimatsu corrió hacia Todomatsu y saltó sobre él abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Todomatsu terminó en el suelo envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte de Jyushimatsu. Tras un momento se separaron y Jyushimatsu ayudó al menor a levantarse.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san... Lo siento, lo siento. No estuvo bien por mi parte, no debí haber dicho nada de lo que dije. Perdón. Esperaba poder disculparme con ustedes - Todomatsu mantenía sus dos manos juntas en su pecho.

\- Está bien, Todomatsu. Puedes olvidarte de eso - Ichimatsu le puso una mano encima del hombro.

\- Aunque... - Todomatsu prosiguió - esperaba poder ver a Choromatsu nii-san y disculparme con él también - hablaba denotando tristeza-. Quiero hablar con él - balbuceó.

\- ¡Podrás hablar con él! - Jyushimatsu exclamó.- Llegarán en unas horas, y podrás verlo para decirle todo lo que quieras - Enfatizó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No, Jyushimatsu... - Todomatsu negó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? - Jyushimatsu ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- No he venido para quedarme.

\- ¿Eh? - Ichimatsu sintió un terrible vacío.

\- Verán, estoy quedándome en la casa de alguien -Todomatsu terminó la frase dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Ichimatsu, como diciéndole: _"Sabes a qué me refiero"._

\- ¿Con quién, Totty? - Jyushimatsu se sintió triste, pero trató de disimularlo. - Totty, ¿por qué te vas?

\- Quiero tratar de valerme por mí mismo, ¿está bien? No es tan difícil de entender...

Jyushimatsu asintió.

-Todomatsu, quiero hablar contigo, pero a solas... - Ichimatsu habló por lo bajo.

\- Ah, sí, pero...

\- ¡Esta bien! - Jyushimastu aceptó.- Saldré de la habitación para que hablen. _¡Husttle, husttle! ¡Muscle, muscle!_

El quinto hermano salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso.

\- Todomatsu... - Ichimatsu comenzó.

\- ¿Sí, Ichimatsu nii-san? -Todomatsu se esperaba un reproche por parte de su hermano, pero no fue así.

\- Estás con ese muchacho, Atsushi-san, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, así que no tienes que irte.

-Está bien, Ichimatsu nii-san. Es una decisión mía. Estaré bien, Atsushi-kun cuida muy bien de mí. Es una persona amable.

\- Aun así... - desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco- me preocupas.

Todomatsu también se ruborizó un poquito.

\- Ya veo - Se enroscaba un mechón de cabello, apenado.

Ichimatsu no sabía qué decirle.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san -Todomatsu le habló con un tono más serio, que a su vez parecía preocupado. - ¿Les contaste? A los otros; a la familia. ¿Les contaste sobre mí y Atsushi-kun?

-No lo hice.

Todomatsu se sorprendió, pero se sintió mejor de alguna manera.

\- Creí que se los habías contado. Después de todo lo que te dije esa era una buena manera de vengarte.

\- No, Todomatsu. No lo haría, tú confiaste en mí.

\- Gracias...

Ichimatsu sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

\- Que hayas pensado eso me asusta, pero olvídalo. ¿No te quedas entonces, verdad? Es una pena.

\- Vine por unas cosas solamente. No te preocupes, nii-san. Será sólo por un tiempo. Volveré un día cuando menos te lo esperes. Tomaré algunas cosas y me iré.

Todomatsu se aproximó al armario y tomó algunas de sus cosas. Entre ellas, tomó dos pares de zapatos, sus toallas de baño, algunos cambios de pijama, ropa casual, y sacó sus ahorros para después guardárselos en su billetera. Llevó también su cepillo de dientes, ropa interior y el cargador de su celular.  
Todo lo echó a una mochila rosa que tenía cerca del armario, parecida a la que usaba cuando iba al gimnasio.

\- Bueno, me voy, Ichimatsu. El clima está empeorando.

\- De acuerdo. Te encaminaré hasta la puerta.

Bajaron al primer piso y se encontraron con Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Totty! ¡¿Ya te vas?! - Jyushimatsu gritaba como si hiciera un berrinche.

\- Lo siento, Jyushimatsu nii-san. Volveré pronto.

\- ¡Totty! ¡No te vayas!

Todomatsu apretó los dientes.

-Ve, Todomatsu - Ichimatsu habló tratando de aparentar indiferencia. - Suerte.

\- Gracias, Ichimatsu nii-san.

\- ¡Totty! ¡No quiero que te vayas! - Jyushimatsu se desesperó. - ¡Quiero que te quedes con nosotros!

-Lo siento, ya no puedo seguir dependiendo de mamá y papá, Jyushimatsu.

Todomatsu abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió al patio.

\- Todomatsu - El mayor lo llamó. - Ve con cuidado.

\- Ah, está bien, Ichimatsu nii-san.

-Totty... - Jyushimatsu corrió hacia Todomatsu y le tomó con ambas de sus manos una sola mano al contrario. - Espero que vuelvas pronto - Jyushimatsu estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. El hecho de que uno de los sextillizos dejara la casa era algo que sin duda dejaría un vacío en cada miembro de aquella familia.

\- Claro, Jyushimatsu nii-san. No te preocupes por mí, por favor.

Jyushimatsu sólo asintió.

Todomatsu se fue caminando rápidamente de aquella casa. Dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás y levantó su mano agitándola varias veces despidiéndose. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Se despidieron de él y lo perdieron de vista cuando el menor dio vuelta en la esquina de la cuadra.  
El viento soplaba fuerte. Todomatsu con mucho esfuerzo logró suprimir aquel llanto que temía se hiciera presente estando delante de sus hermanos.  
Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia el lugar donde estaba Atsushi. Pronto divisó el automóvil. Llegó hasta la puerta del coche y le dio unos leves golpecitos para llamar la atención de Atsushi, quien estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, cabizbajo. Atsushi al escuchar aquel sonido proveniente de la puerta, abrió los ojos y quitó el seguro de la puerta. Todomatsu entró tranquilamente acomodando la mochila con sus cosas en su regazo.

\- Lo siento - Atsushi se disculpó. – Traté de dormir un poco.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?

\- Pues, bien y mal.

Atsushi encendió el auto y lo echó a andar.

\- Eso me preocupa.

\- No, no te preocupes. Atsushi-kun, es sólo que, solamente dos de mis hermanos se encontraban en casa.

\- Ah, eso...

-Lo bueno de ello es que pude conversar tranquilamente.

\- Eso está bien, ¿no?

\- Supongo. Siento un peso menos sobre mí. Pero aun así quiero hablar con mi otro hermano mayor, Choromatsu.

\- Ya habrá otra oportunidad. Deja de pensar en cosas que te preocupen. Por ahora en eso que no pudiste hacer nada sabes que nadie tuvo la culpa.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Vayamos a casa.

Atsushi condujo hasta la casa de regreso. Cuando por fin llegaron, trataron de ponerse cómodos otra vez. Todomatsu dejó la mochila cerca del sofá. Atsushi se quitó el saco y se puso ropas limpias y más cómodas. Todomatsu hizo lo mismo. Con permiso de Atsushi se puso su pijama y pantuflas. Era algo "exagerado" puesto que ya era tarde, pero el clima de aquel día lo ameritaba.

Atsushi se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Estás muy cansado? -Todomatsu sonreía.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Apenas y en el trabajo nos dan un respiro.

Efectivamente lucía bastante cansado. Le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Entonces...- Todomatsu se aproximó al sofá, donde estaba una cálida manta color guinda doblada en una esquina de éste, y la tomó entre sus manos. - Recuéstate - Le indicó Todomatsu.

Atsushi obedeció y se recostó en el sofá. Todomatsu lo cubrió con la suave manta.

\- Duerme - Dijo Todomatsu.- No te preocupes por mí, te cuidaré.

\- Todomatsu.

\- ¿Sí?

Atsushi se extrañó por la sonrisa de Todomatsu, pero pudo ignorar aquel pensamiento.

\- No quiero dormir solo.

-¿Eh?

Atsushi se pegó más a la espalda del sofá para hacer espacio, y alzó la cobija.

\- Ven.

\- ¿Eh? No, Atsushi-kun. Estoy bien, en serio.

\- Vamos, Todomatsu, no seas tímido - Atsushi sonrió abiertamente. Le daba gracia ver a Todomatsu nervioso por algo tan simple.

\- Atsushi-kun...

\- Ven aquí - Atsuhi le dio unas palmaditas al lugar vacío para que Todomatsu se acostara junto a él.

Por otra parte, Todomatsu se sentía muy nervioso. No había dormido en la cama de Atsushi precisamente porque creía que no debería de dormir con Atsushi, pero la situación de ahora dictaba otra cosa.  
Se detuvo delante del sofá y con pasos lentos se aproximó al espacio que Atsushi abrió para él. Se recargó poniendo primero su rodilla y después se acostó cuidadosamente, sin poder acomodar su cabeza.

\- Recárgate aquí - Atsushi recargó la cabeza de Todomatsu contra su pecho con su mano.

Todomatsu se sonrojó notablemente. Sentía la cara caliente, pero aquella sensación era hermosa.

\- Relájate. Duerme un momento conmigo.

Todomatsu se sentía feliz. Atsushi lo abrazaba fuertemente. El perdió la vergüenza prontamente y también lo abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, sintiendo su fornida espalda con sus delicadas manos. Podría ser quizá la sensación más bonita que había tenido desde que nació.  
Todomatsu se recargó en el pecho de Atsushi. Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Qué cálido era... Era un amor.  
Sin darse cuenta ya tenía las piernas cruzadas con las de Atsushi por debajo de la manta. El sofá no era muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Era perfecto para ellos dos.  
Todomatsu estaba encantado con aquel muchacho.

Estaba seguro que mientras se mantuviera al lado suyo, sería feliz. Le encantaba su perfume, su voz, su amabilidad, sus ojos, su piel, su todo...  
Pasaron un tiempo más así, abrazados. Pronto Todomatsu notó cómo la respiración de Atsushi se hizo más ligera. Sus brazos ya no lo apretaban como hace momentos atrás. No había duda, Atsushi se había quedado dormido.  
Todomatsu sintió una sensación de serenidad. Se veía hermoso así. De repente actuó sin pensarlo.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Atsushi y acarició cuidadosamente su mejilla. Era demasiado suave. Aquel tono rojizo en sus mejillas lo hacía lucir bastante lindo. Todomatsu quitó su mano del rostro de Atsushi y se acurrucó nuevamente en su pecho, cubriéndose con la manta suavecita. Miró a Atsushi unos segundos más; de verdad estaba profundamente dormido. Depositó un suave besito en una de sus cálidas mejillas y sonrió. Tomó una de las manos de Atsushi y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- En serio, no tienes idea de lo muchísimo que significas para mí, Atsushi-kun... - Susurró con ternura.

Sin hacer nada más, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su peso en el cuerpo de Atsushi para esta vez dormir cómodamente junto a su chico. _Qué precioso momento. Si aquel era un sueño, deseaba nunca despertar._


	7. Amor de amores

_Capítulo 7- Amor de amores.  
_  
La siesta no duró tanto como se estimaba. Pasó alrededor de una hora, quizá. Todomatsu fue el primero en despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de moverse un poco para estirarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo había olvidado. Levantó la vista lentamente y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pudo ver también el rostro de Atsushi. Casi dio un brinco, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que pudo hacer como reflejo fue encogerse un poco. Se sintió un poco nervioso, aunque sabía que no debía. Justo en aquel momento tenía a Atsushi pegado a su cuerpo, sintiendo por completo toda la calidez que aquel muchacho le pudiera propinar. Podía sentir la respiración de Atsushi chocando tenuemente contra sus mejillas. Sentía que se volvería loco, resultaba ser un poco emocionante. Lo miró a detalle.  
Se veía como un muñeco de porcelana, era hermoso. Su piel tan blanca, su nariz fina, su cabello castaño claro y sus finas pestañas lo hacían ver precioso. Entre ese pensamiento, Todomatsu se distrajo viendo sus labios.  
Lo había olvidado, pero era cierto. La primera vez que había hecho contacto con aquellos labios fue aquella vez en la que Atsushi lo forzó (gentilmente, de alguna forma) a rozar sus labios con los de él pegándolo contra la pared. A su vez, también fue la última ocasión en que aquello se pudo dar.  
No despegó la vista de su rostro. Con su mano algo temblorosa teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho a Atsushi, tocó una de sus mejillas gentilmente, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, y circularmente. Después, lo tomó del mentón con cuidado y con su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente sus labios.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, pero, ¿qué pensaría Atsushi? Eso era aprovecharse, ¿no? Apartó su mano y pasó saliva.  
Lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno. En primer lugar, él había sido grosero al rechazarlo al principio de todo, en segundo lugar, se sentía fatal. Era un completo inútil en todos los sentidos. No había podido ayudar a Atsushi en ninguna ocasión, así como él le había ofrecido su ayuda muchas veces. En tercer lugar, se sentía tan poca cosa...  
Un chico sin gracia, que sus hermanos no soportan y su vida social no funciona como lo desea... No estaba viviendo como quería.

Vio a Atsushi unos segundos más. Se sentía feliz con sólo verlo a su lado, a pocos centímetros de él.

Se asustó. El mayor estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente. Todomatsu aún estaba recargado en el pecho de Atsushi, pero cuando éste último despertó, se echó para atrás.

— At… Atsushi...kun. ¡Hola! — Rió.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Atsushi habló con voz ronca y rió también. Siempre que miraba a Todomatsu con un poquito de pánico resultaba muy cómico. — ¡No voy a hacerte nada!

— Lo sé... — Rió.

Atsushi también rió un poco.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — Atsushi le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

— Pues para serte sincero... — tomó algo de aire — ... estaba tan contento que no pude concentrarme en dormir — Todomatsu se sonrojó.

— ¿De verdad? — Sonrió. — Yo también estaba muy contento. _Estoy_ muy contento — Atsushi acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Todomatsu.

— Ah... Este... ¿No te molesté?

— Para nada. No me di cuenta de nada. Dormí como un bebé.

— Es que trabajas mucho — Todomatsu sonrió.

Atsushi también sonrió.

— Como te había dicho ,no es para tanto — Atsushi volteó a ver el reloj y dio un suspiro. — Por cierto... — Atsushi trató de incorporarse, y Todomatsu lo imitó, aunque disimuladamente. — Hoy me toca trabajar en el turno nocturno.

— ¿Eh? ¿Llegarás tarde otra vez?

— Sí, lo siento — Atsushi le guiñó un ojo con una cara triste que a su vez, era chistosa. — Así que... — Rió — sabes que puedes dormir en la cama. No me molestaría ver que cuando llegue estés ahí.

— Sí, entiendo — Rió. — Perdón. Me sentía muy inseguro.

— No te preocupes, es normal.

— Pero, Atsushi-kun — Sonrió viéndolo a los ojos. — Hoy me sentí muy feliz de estar a tu lado; de estar muy cerca de ti. Y... no pude evitar pensar que me gustaría despertar al lado tuyo cada día de mi vida.

— Todomatsu...

— Creo que es lo que realmente siento. Aunque no quería ser sincero conmigo mismo... — Rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice. — Lo siento.

— ... — Atsushi lo miró unos instantes más. — Me alegra que yo haya podido lograr ser alguien especial para ti.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no podrías serlo? Tienes demasiadas cualidades. Lo serías para cualquier persona fácilmente.

Atsushi rió y pellizcó una de las mejillas de Todomatsu.

— Gracias — Se levantó cuidadosamente del sofá, dejando a Todomatsu solamente ahí. — Iré a tomar una ducha. Aprovecharé el tiempo o se me hará tarde a la hora de la hora.

— Entiendo — Dijo Todomatsu viendo la manta. — Eh... Yo seguiré aquí — Hizo un ademán indicando el lugar donde yacía.

Atsushi asintió y se metió al baño. Todomatsu sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de la regadera.  
Tomó su celular para ver sus mensajes un momento. Ninguna notificación; de nada ni de nadie.

No duró mucho. Diez minutos o menos, probablemente.

Todomatsu se quedó husmeando en las redes sociales, hasta que Atsushi salió de la ducha. Cuando lo volteó a mirar, se sonrojó notablemente; sólo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura, dejando ver su abdomen marcado. Aún escurrían unas gotas de agua por su cuerpo y cabellos; se veía muy sensual.  
Todomatsu se quedó embobado unos largos segundos mirándolo, y Atsushi lo notó.

— Ah... ¡Atsushi-kun! — Todomatsu se volteó rápidamente fingiendo una aparente indiferencia. — Saliste rápido...

— No suelo durar mucho — Atsushi se había percatado de que Todomatsu se había puesto nervioso, quizá incómodo. — Lo siento, olvidé llevar mi ropa al baño — Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— No, si es tu casa...

— Aún así es incómodo, ¿verdad?

— No, no realmente... — Todomatsu se tocaba el mentón. — Haz como quieras, me acostumbro.

Atsushi sólo rió. Se dirigió a la habitación a buscar su ropa, enternecido por el comportamiento de Todomatsu que no se había atrevido a voltear aún.

Atsushi salió de la habitación vestido. Todomatsu sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar la goma de sus zapatos haciéndose sonar al chocar contra el piso.

— Iré a arreglar unas cosas — Dijo Atsushi — y después saldré.

— Está bien — Asintió.

— Volveré por la mañana — Le dijo tomando su portafolios. — Cuídate, y no le abras a nadie.

— ¿Qué dices? — Todomatsu creyó que fue bastante tierno. — Lo sé. Puedes irte tranquilo, Atsushi-kun. Tú cuídate, el clima es horrible.

— Bien — Sonrió.

Atsushi estaba por salir, cuando Todomatsu lo detuvo poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros por detrás de él.

— Espera, Atsushi-kun.

— ¿Eh? Todoma...

Todomatsu le tomó el cuello de la camisa y ajustó su corbata. La acomodó de tal forma que pudiese verse presentable y fuera cómoda a la vez. Seguido de eso, abotonó su saco y sacudió con sus manos gentilmente su traje, deshaciéndose de alguna posible arruga.

— Ahora sí — Todomatsu juntó sus dos manos. — Que te vaya bien, Atsushi-kun — Sonrió gentilmente.

— Gracias, Todomatsu — No se lo esperó para nada. Todomatsu podía ser tímido, pero aquel lado lindo de él le encantaba.

Atsushi se inclinó un poco acercándose a Todomatsu, y le dio un tierno beso. Apenas un roce de labios.

— Volveré pronto — Dijo Atsushi separándose.

— Esperaré por ti.

Todomatsu quedó estupefacto. Olvidó esa sensación, hasta ese momento que volvió a repetirlo. No quería que se vaya...

Atsushi cerró la puerta mirando sobre el hombro a Todomatsu con una gentil sonrisa.

Una vez quedando solo, suspiró.

— Quédate conmigo... — Dijo apenas en un susurro, sonriendo débilmente.

Escuchó el sonido del automóvil yéndose y volvió a la sala de estar. Estaría completamente en silencio, de no ser por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia impactando contra el suelo.

Estuvo un momento en su celular, y luego tomó una ducha. Ya era tarde, y de nuevo repitió aquel hábito que odiaba pero no podía evitar hacer. Se acostó con el cabello mojado.

Logró conciliar el sueño casi de forma instantánea.

Pasó un tiempo y Todomatsu retomó su rutina. Comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, pues el estar con Atsushi hizo que faltara varios días en el trabajo. Quizá 2, 3, 4... ¡O más!

Poco le importó su sueldo. Ni siquiera pensó en el día de paga y no se preocupó. Se preguntaba si ya lo abrían despedido. Tal vez cuando llegara dispuesto a su monótona jornada, el gerente le diría: _"Lo siento, Matsuno. Ya no eres más un empleado de este lugar."  
_Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Fue al lugar un día por la tarde y lo recibieron bien. Sacchi y Aida estaba preocupadas, y dijeron: _"No te preocupes, Totty. Nosotras hicimos tu parte del trabajo. Te justificamos. ¡Nos preocupamos mucho!". _Se sintió muy aliviado. Retomó aquel ritmo de vida.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y la rutina era la misma de siempre. Atsushi iba a trabajar por las noches, y Todomatsu trabaja en la cafetería durante las tardes. Se sentía un poco extraño. Tenía dos razones para sentirse así:

La primera: Era raro no llegar a casa, con sus hermanos y sus padres. Ichimatsu sabía perfectamente con quién estaba, pero... ¿Y los demás? Tenían por supuesto muchas dudas. Rompió con aquella vida de repente, y jamás habló de ello más que con uno de sus hermanos, Ichimatsu.

La segunda: ¡No tenía tiempo para estar con Atsushi! Exactamente cuando el salía de casa, apenas tenía tiempo de verlo en las mañanas y Atsushi se quedaba sólo. Y cuando él por fin llegaba a la casa, Atsushi salía.

Muy poquito tiempo se veían. Eso no era como se lo había estado imaginando. ¡No era posible vivir de aquella manera!

Pasaron varias semanas. ¡De verdad, muchos días! Días en los que tuvieron que verse quizá 3 horas por día, y salteadas.

Al estar así, acordaron algo. Un poquito extraño, pero resultó gracioso para ambos.  
Todomatsu prepararía el desayuno, y Atsushi la cena.  
De acuerdo al horario de cada uno, debería resultar bastante bien.

Así estuvieron durante algunos días.

Totty se acostumbró a dormir en la cama _queen size _con Atsushi, aunque casi no se tocaban. Todomatsu se acostaba solo, esperando a que Atsushi llegase de trabajar, y con mucha pena, se dormía. Nunca soportaba permanecer despierto hasta la madrugada.  
Cuando Atsushi llegaba encontraba a Todomatsu dormido en una esquina de la cama. Se quitaba el terno y se ponía su ropa de dormir para después acostarse también.  
Casi siempre al hacer un simple ruido o algún movimiento estrepitoso, Todomatsu abría poquito los ojos, sonreía al ver a Atsushi a su lado, y le tomaba la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él por debajo de las sábanas. Así permanecían hasta el día siguiente.

Era el único contacto, además de los besos, que se propinaban.

A veces, Todomatsu se sentía muy triste por la misma razón. No podían dedicarse mucho tiempo... No había tiempo de jugar, bromear, pasar un tiempo charlando, abrazarse y quedarse así un tiempo viendo televisión, o lo que sea.

Consideró varias veces dejar de trabajar, sin embargo la idea le resultaba horripilante y también muy egoísta.  
Simplemente hacerse la idea de convertirse en un inútil y darle molestias a Atsushi le disgustaba mucho. Ya era suficiente con estar con él, así que por lo menos seguiría ayudándolo con los gastos de la casa. Aunque... Atsushi tenía un buen trabajo y un muy buen sueldo. No lo necesitaba realmente, ¿o sí?

A pesar de aquello, no se echó para atrás.

Un mes había estado viviendo ya con Atsushi. Como siempre, aburrido, desconsolado y tristemente decepcionado, se levantó de la cama cuando Atsushi aún dormía, preparó el desayuno, lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa, y salió encaminándose al trabajo.

Era un día muy soleado, con mucho viento. Cálido y fresco a la vez. Resultaba ser muy agradable.

Llegó a la cafetería y dejó su bolsa al lado de la caja registradora, pasándose para el otro lado.

— Buenos días.

Acababan de abrir.

— Buenos días — Respondió Aida sonriendo. Era la única, además del gerente, que había llegado.

— ¿Y Sacchi-chan?

— No vendrá hoy — Respondió la chica. — Tuvo algo qué hacer, así que... — lo tomó del hombro, riendo — …. tendrás que reemplazar su parte de hoy también.

— Ah... De acuerdo — Todomatsu se rascó la nuca. — De acuerdo. No hay problema, ustedes hicieron mucho por mí.

Aida sonrió y Todomatsu se colocó el delantal que solían usar en la cafetería como uniforme.

Algunos clientes comenzaron a llegar y el día de trabajo pesado comenzó, una vez más.

[ ... ]

Mientras tanto, Atsushi se levantó y se vistió.  
Fue directo a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa para comer su desayuno. Miró una nota.

La tomó y la leyó.

_"Buenos días, Atsushi-kun. ¿Cómo dormiste? Perdón por no haber preparado algo mejor, me levanté tarde... Espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo. Cuídate mucho, por favor. Te quiero". _

Atsushi sonrió.  
Una vez más releyó el recado, aunque esta vez le dio risa. Efectivamente se había levantado tarde. La nota estaba escrita con tinta azul que había manchado la hoja de forma brusca, y todo estaba escrito con una letra horrible. Rió un momento (a pesar de estar solo) y dobló la hoja guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos.

Normalmente Todomatsu preparaba sopa de _miso_, pescado a la parrilla, _tamagoyaki_, arroz blanco y encurtidos. Pero esta vez no pudo hacer mucho. Preparó _tamagoyaki_ (en mayor cantidad) y _tsukemono._ Puso un poco de papas hervidas y un pan de judías.

No era lo de siempre, pero no estaba nada mal. Si Todomatsu estuviera allí le diría: _"No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa que tú hagas está bien, porque la hiciste tú", _o algo parecido.

Atsushi terminó su desayuno y el resto del día hizo algunos labores de la casa. Cuando terminó, leyó algunos libros y permaneció así gran parte de la tarde.

3:40 pm.

[ ... ]

— ¡Totty! ¡Atiende la caja por favor!

— ¡Voy! — Todomatsu corrió a atender a algunos clientes que se encontraban haciendo fila. Con mucho esfuerzo sonreía tomándose el tiempo de atender a todos y cada uno de los clientes.  
Aida hacía los pedidos rápida, pero cuidadosamente. Finalmente entregaron los pedidos y algunos clientes tomaron asiento, otros salieron del local.

Finalmente hubo un momento tranquilo. Aida permaneció en la caja registradora un rato.

Todomatsu suspiró.

— Finalmente acabó — Dijo.

— Aún no — Dijo Aida estirándose. — Debemos resistir otras cuatro horas aquí... — Rió.

— Ugh... Quiero irme.

— Yo también — La chica suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

En ese plazo de paz, el celular de Todomatsu vibró. Todomatsu buscó en sus bolsillos y lo sacó. Era el teléfono de la casa Matsuno.  
¿Quién podría llamarle? Y además... ¿Después de un mes? Se sintió nervioso.  
Él dejaba mensajes de texto, aunque sus hermanos nunca le contestaban.

— ¿Qué pasa, Totty?

— Ah... — Tengo que contestar.

— De acuerdo. Puedes tomar un descanso en la parte de atrás.

— Mhm. Vuelvo pronto.

Todomatsu se encerró en dónde estaba el comedor de empleados y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Hola? — Habló un poco cortante, instintivamente.

— Todomatsu — Contestó una voz ronca y apagada al otro lado de la línea. Era Ichimatsu. — ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Oh. Nada, lo siento. No ha pasado nada.

— Uff... Me asustaste.

— Heh...

— Este... ¿Ichimatsu?

— Ah, sí. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

— Pues... Muy bien.

— ¿Ese tal Atsushi se ha portado bien contigo? Porque si no es así, voy a ir y le voy a partir la...

— ¡Sí, Ichimatsu! Todo ha estado muy bien. ¡Y no hables de Atsushi-kun en voz alta! Podrían oírte.

— No lo harán. No hay nadie en casa, solamente mamá, pero está en el piso de arriba.

— ¿A dónde fueron?

— A pescar, supongo. No sé, no quise ir. Y papá... trabajando.

— Sí, lo supuse.

— Entonces…

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien... — Sonrió al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

— Yo diría que bastante bien.

— Ah, me preocupé. No me respondían los mensajes.

— Los únicos que tienen celular son Choromatsu y Karamatsu. Pero Choromatsu no le pone atención, y Karamatsu es tan idiota que no sabe cómo usarlo; sólo se toma fotos a sí mismo.

— _Selfies._

— Lo que sea.

— Mm... Pues me alegra saber que están bien.

— A mí me alegra más saber que... tú estás bien.

— Muchas gracias, Ichimatsu nii-san. ¿Han cambiado las cosas sin mí?

— No.

— Ya... Ya veo.

— ¿Aún trabajas?

— Sí. Estoy en el trabajo ahora mismo. Pensé en dejarlo, pero...

— ¿La casa del muchacho está lejos de la nuestra?

— ¿Mucha...? Ah, Atsushi-kun. Pues... yo diría que sí, está bastante retirada de la nuestra. Muy lejos.

— Ah.

— Está en un mejor barrio; mucho mejor. Créeme.

— Entonces sí estás bien. Pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ichimatsu? — Escuchó a Ichimatsu reír al otro lado de la línea. Le dio escalofríos, y supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. — ¡No...! Atsushi-kun y yo no hacemos esas cosas...

— Bueno. Eso no debería de importarme a mí.

— Ajá... — Todomatsu se había puesto colorado.

— ¡Totty! ¡La caja! — Era la voz de Aida llamando.

— ¡Lo siento, ya voy! — Todomatsu se disculpó. — Ichimatsu nii-san, tengo que colgar.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes. Te llamaré después.

— Bien. ¡Adiós!

Todomatsu colgó el celular.

4:10 pm.

Todomatsu siguió con la jornada de trabajo, así hasta la noche.

Atendían gente, y Todomatsu y Aida hablaban riéndose de vez en cuando sin dejar de ser respetuosos con los clientes, sin molestarlos.

Ese día hubo mucha clientela, y disminuyó cuando la luna se hizo presente.  
Llegó la hora de salida, y Todomatsu se despidió de Aida con un beso en la mejilla. Cerraron el _Sutabaa_ y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Quizá si corría, podría alcanzar a ver a Atsushi.  
¡Estaba tan desesperado! Durante casi tres semanas, el único momento que compartía con él, era a la hora de dormir; al tomarse de las manos y no soltarse hasta la mañana.

Corrió.  
Corrió, corrió, y corrió tan rápido como pudo y sin parar.

7:50 pm.

Llegó a la casa respirando violentamente. Había sudado mucho mientras corría.  
Se agachó sosteniéndose de las rodillas jadeando. Trataba de incorporarse, pero era inútil.  
Corrió hacia la puerta de la casa y se sintió muy mal.

El automóvil ya no estaba en el garaje.

— Atsushi-kun... — Hablaba entre jadeos, muy molesto consigo mismo y triste. — Maldición...

Entró en la casa sin ningún problema (porque Atsushi le permitió sacar una copia de las llaves) y se encerró, asegurando todo.  
Buscó con la posibilidad de encontrar a Atsushi en algún rincón de la casa. Pero no. No había nadie.

— Atsushi-kun... — Susurró recargándose en la pared, aún cansado. — Ya llegué.

Todomatsu se dejó caer en el suelo, permaneciendo recargado a la pared. Su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad, y se quedó viendo por unos minutos sus manos, boca abajo. Estaba temblando.

¿De impotencia? ¿De coraje? ¿De tristeza?

Seguramente todas esas razones.

Se metió al baño con su pijama para tomar una ducha.  
Se quitó toda la ropa lentamente, con molestia, y se metió a la regadera. Dejó que el agua tibia corriera por su espalda, su abdomen, y su cara. Puso champú en su cabello haciendo rápidamente espuma. Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por todo su cuerpo... Al final, volvió a entrar en el agua, y salió.  
Se puso crema por todo el cuerpo, hidratándose.  
Se cambió y se puso una mascarilla de azúcar y limón, para después enjuagar su rostro nuevamente. Notó que había una secadora cerca. No importaba si la usaba, ¿verdad?  
Secó su cabello cuidadosamente y salió del baño.

Se había puesto a pensar que el baño de esa casa era muy cómodo. Además de la regadera, había un jacuzzi. Casi como un hotel cinco estrellas.  
No tenía por qué molestarse de nuevo en ir a los baños públicos. Era muy agradable...

Comió la cena que Atsushi le preparó. Pensó que habría _Asa Teishoku_ de nuevo. Quizá Atsushi lo habría preparado en la noche, puesto que había carecido por la mañana. Pero no.  
Para cenar había _Onigiri_. Le dio una mordida. Era muy delicioso... Estaba relleno de pechuga de pollo con algo de mayonesa dulce. Estaba muy calientito, así que lo disfrutó mucho.

Terminó de comer y fue a la sala.  
Se quedó escuchando música con sus audífonos, vio la televisión un momento, tomó uno de los libros que Atsushi tenía, revisó sus notificaciones, etc. Fue a la cocina a tomar agua también.  
Al final, fue al baño para después acostarse en la cama.

Se metió entre las blancas sábanas y apagó la luz.

11:00 pm.

Trató de dormir.  
Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensaba muchas cosas.

_"Atsushi-kun, ¿en dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"._

Trató de abrazar su almohada, y abajo de ésta sintió algo.  
Era papel; una nota.

En seguida encendió la lámpara que estaba en el buró y la leyó:

_"Buenas noches, Todomatsu. Gracias por procurarme... Descansa. Y yo también te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo"._

Todomatsu se sonrojó y guardó la nota debajo del colchón. La guardaría mañana en su mochila.  
Apagó la luz nuevamente y se durmió.

4:00 am.

Por la mañana escuchó ruido, pero no puso atención.

Quizá había sido el día más pesado que se le había presentado.  
Pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas sin poder conseguir una pose cómoda que le permitiera descansar.

Más tarde, se percató de algo. Había un cuerpo al lado suyo.

— A... ¿Atsushi-kun?

— Hola... Todomatsu — Susurró.

— No es un sueño, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no — Rió.

— Ay — Cubrió su boca con su mano, hundiéndose en las cobijas.

— Lo siento. Sé que no te gusta vivir así.

— A ti tampoco, ¿verdad?

— ... — Atsushi negó con la cabeza. — Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.

— Yo... — le tendió su mano a Atsushi— ... también.

— No te preocupes — Tomó su mano. — Haré algo, te lo prometo.

— Atsushi-kun... De verdad te extrañé. Me siento muy mal al no poder compartir ni un momento contigo.

— Igual yo. Estuve pensando todo el tiempo en ti.

Todomatsu se acercó a Atsushi. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, recargándose en su pecho. Se apretó junto con él.

— Sé que estás cansado, pero déjame dormir aquí, así, contigo, por favor.

— No eres para nada una molestia. Me hace feliz... — Lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y lo atrapó con una de sus piernas. — ... tenerte tan cerca de mí.

— ... — Todomatsu cerró los ojos. Deseaba poder dormir así y jamás olvidar esa sensación.

— Te prometo que a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar.

— Pondré de mi parte. No seré más el Todomatsu tímido que...

Atsushi lo hizo callar cubriendo con una de sus grandes manos su boca.

— No te esfuerces en convertirte en alguien que no eres, Todomatsu — Le dio un beso en la frente. — A mí me gusta cómo eres.

Todomatsu estaba completamente conmovido. Atsushi le encantaba; le encantaba todo de él. Era definitivamente su amor de amores.

— Atsushi-kun... — Susurró.

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo.

— ... — Sonrió. — Yo también te amo.

Una vez más durmieron juntos, acurrucados entre ellos.

Atsushi sonrió. Se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.


	8. Cálida compañía

_Capítulo 8- Cálida compañía. _

A veces da la sensación de que, por más cerca que estás de alguien, sigues estando lejos. Quizá no sea culpa de la otra persona. Seguro sólo es culpa de uno mismo. Hacerse la idea de que no puedes entender a esa persona, que no la conoces bien, no sabes nada... Sus gustos, miedos, objetivos, fantasías...  
A pesar de mantenerte abrazado de ese alguien, o de sostenerlo de la mano, te sientes lejos, porque sabes que no sabes nada. Y te da vergüenza preguntar. Te abstienes a preguntar. Pero, ¿es vergüenza o miedo?

Seguramente ninguna de las dos. Sólo es inseguridad.  
Por ello, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar a esa persona de la mano y apretarla fuertemente, porque da la sensación de que se está más cerca. Da la sensación de que puedes entenderte con esa persona, y porque da la sensación de que... De que te sientes más querido.

Quizá sea así o quizá no.

Todomatsu a menudo sentía que a pesar de estar junto a Atsushi, estaba realmente a kilómetros de distancia. A veces sentía que incluso ambos permanecían a diferentes mundos. No se había dado mucho el lujo de poder charlar con Atsushi sobre cosas de sus vidas cotidianas, asuntos personales, o cosas del pasado. Y sabía por qué. En realidad lo único que quería era saber sobre él, quería conocerlo mejor porque se moría de curiosidad, pero a su vez tenía mucho miedo de hablar. ¿Y si Atsushi le preguntaba sobre su niñez? Era una sensación extraña, porque de sólo hacerse la idea, se acoquinaba al hablar de su familia, pero los amaba... Los amaba mucho. ¿Entonces por qué?

Estaba luchando para evitar convertirse en un megalómano, eso sí, pero nunca se ha dado el tiempo de hablar con alguien, ¿verdad?  
Había hablado con sus hermanos, pero sólo unas palabras sin importancia. Había hablado con chicas, pero sólo cosas irrelevantes. Había hablado con sus papás, aunque fue muy poco. Había hablado con sus amigos, aunque sólo cosas triviales y nada más.

Al último... Pensó. ¿Había hablado con Atsushi? Sí, pero unas simples palabras que se llevó el viento. Quizá palabras con mucho significado, pero que habían sido dichas débilmente.

Estaba decidido. Se tomaría el tiempo de poder conocerlo, y se dejaría conocer. Debía ser así.

Aún así, la horrible rutina continuó.

Siguió yendo al trabajo, y siguió llegando a la casa a la hora correspondida. No hacía nada más. Tal vez... Cuando salía del _Sutabaa_ aprovechaba para comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena y se compraba quizá alguna bebida. Pero poco o casi nada de tiempo le llevaba realizar aquella tarea.

Probablemente, después de aquella semana comenzó a sentirse muy fatigado. No podía obtener otro resultado.

Al llegar a casa como siempre, saludaba a Atsushi con un cálido abrazo (si es que de casualidad se lo topaba en la puerta), o si no, pasaba derechito hacía la habitación para, exhausto, quitarse la ropa, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Después iba a buscar su comida, y encendía la televisión para deshacerse del silencio que regía en aquella vivienda. Algunas veces fingía entretenerse con los canales de deportes, o con los de recetas, o caricaturas, documentales... Con lo que sea. Pero al final resultaba ser sólo un medio de distracción. _"Para no enloquecer en medio de la soledad",_ se diría. Algo simple, pero deprimente a sus ojos.  
Al final siempre se iba temprano a dormir.

Daba vueltas sin poder dormir, una y otra vez. Ya no prestaba atención a su celular, y a cambio de eso sólo dejaba la lámpara encendida, dejando que la habitación se torneé de un tenue color ámbar de esquina a esquina.  
Fuera de eso, sólo se dedicaba a ver el techo hasta dormirse.  
Se acostumbró a dejar la luz encendida; porque no le molestaba y porque de repente le invadían unos nervios inexplicables. De esos nervios que llegan de repente y no sabes por qué.

Se enrollaba en las sábanas, apretaba los ojos ligeramente esperando a que su pulso vuelva a la normalidad y al final... No recordaba nada, hasta la mañana siguiente, al ver a Atsushi dormido a su lado.

No hacía más que dar un leve suspiro, se levantaba de la cama, y después se iba a lavar la cara.

Pero ese día, sucedió algo diferente. Algo que cambiaría un poquito la rutina.

Todomatsu se levantó débilmente y se estiró tronándose la espalda, y cada uno de sus huesos.

8:00 am.

Sintió como la mano de Atsushi lo sujetó de su camisa por la espalda, deteniéndolo, y atrayéndolo hacía sí.

\- Todomatsu... Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Atsushi-kun... - Sonrió con las mejillas rojas. - Vuelve a dormir. Anoche trabajaste horas extras, debes estar cansado...

\- ... - Atsushi negó con la cabeza. - Quiero estar contigo. Sabes muy bien que casi no hemos podido estar juntos - Sonrió.

\- Ah... Sobre eso.

\- Por eso, no hace falta que sigas yendo al _Sutabaa._ Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo...

\- ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Qué estás...? No, no. Eso sería algo muy molesto. ¡Me gusta ayudarte! - Sonrió alzando los puños. - Por eso seguiré trabajando y quizá pronto podremos...

\- Ah, sí. Eso está bien. Aunque, bueno, supongo que es un obstáculo para nosotros, pero te ayuda para socializar y eso es muy agradable. Es saludable.

\- Ah, sí. Supongo que sí.

\- Tengo una noticia para ti.

Todomatsu se sintió tenso, pero no supo por qué.

\- Sí, Atsushi-kun, dime.

\- Tengo que llevar a cabo unos asuntos relacionados con el trabajo. Así que… - Todomatsu escuchaba con atención lo que Atsushi le decía - tendré que estar fuera un tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No será realmente mucho tiempo, y lo que debo de hacer será sencillo y bastante rápido.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun? O sea que... - Se sintió destrozado por unos segundos. Era algo muy malo en la situación en la que estaban, ¿no? Su relación estaba perdiendo la chispa, o eso creía él.

\- Pero no será malo, Todomatsu - Sonrió.

\- Atsushi-kun... ¿A dónde te vas y cuánto tiempo? No quiero que te vayas. No vas a ir, ¿verdad? Diles que envíen a alguien más.

\- Todomatsu, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, porque...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque irás conmigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así que... - Atsushi prosiguió hablando despacio y sonriendo - ... no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ni por ti. Estaremos juntos mucho tiempo. Bueno... Por lo menos un poco más tiempo del que normalmente estamos.

\- ¿Irnos? - Un brillo peculiar se hizo presente en sus ojos. - ¿A dónde?

\- Tengo algo que hacer cerca de _Kioto_, así que estaremos un momento ahí, solos, tú y yo. En realidad el hecho de que vaya a hacer algo para mi trabajo cerca de ahí es solamente una insignificante excusa. Quiero poder hablar contigo.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana.

\- ¡Es muy pronto!

\- Lo sé, debí decírtelo antes, pero debía de establecer mi horario y poder comunicártelo después. Lo siento - Sonrió, haciendo que sus pómulos se marcaran.

\- No te preocupes. Hoy pediré permiso para poder ausentarme en el trabajo.

\- Serán cuatro días. Desearía que fuera más tiempo, pero debo volver pronto.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo entiendo muy bien.

\- Entonces... - Atsushi soltó a Todomatsu de su camisa - estaré esperando para que sea mañana.

\- Muy bien - Todomatsu sonrió y se incorporó. Se puso las pantuflas y se encaminó a la cocina, no sin antes darle una última ojeada a Atsushi. - Yo también - Sonrió.

8:07 am.

Todomatsu hizo lo de siempre. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y salió de casa.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Llegué un poco tarde! - Todomatsu llegó al _Sutabaa _como si algo o alguien lo hubiese estado correteando, se aproximó a la caja, dejó su mochila en la parte trasera, se colocó el delantal, se arremangó las mangas hasta un poco abajo de los codos, se pasó la mano por el copete y pasó limpiando las mesas antes de que los clientes llegaran.

\- Nos acostumbramos, Totty - Dijo Sacchi.

Todomatsu soltó una risilla nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? Como faltaste el otro día...

\- Ah, estoy bien. Sólo fui a visitar a mi familia. Recién llegaron a Japón y tuvieron que irse de inmediato... Es una pena - Sonrió.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno - Dijo Aida -, esperemos que este día esté un poquito más relajado.

\- Tratemos de pasarlo bien - Todomatsu les dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron.

\- Y también...

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué sucede, Totty?

Pensó en pedirles de nuevo que ellas sean su reemplazo, pero no. Pensó en otra cosa. _"Algo mejor, quizá",_ o quizá no.

El día se pasó rápido, y de repente Todomatsu comenzó a comportarse un poco más serio.

A lo largo del rato, Todomatsu pensó en lo que Atsushi le había dicho, y lo que incluso él había llegado a pensar.  
Dejar de trabajar.  
Pero al final lo descartó y no actuó.

Al final, le pidió a las chicas que lo cubrieran en su jornada durante el fin de semana, y ellas sólo asintieron levemente y contestaron positivamente.

Ese día casi no estaban teniendo clientes, y había sido relajante; por lo menos a comparación de otros molestos días.

Mientras no atendían a nadie, Sacchi y Aida se quedaban hablando entre ellas o retocando su suave maquillaje, y Todomatsu iba a descansar a la parte de atrás o iba a limpiar las mesas, sólo por distracción, púes estaban verdaderamente limpias.

Al aburrirse nuevamente, revisó en su mochila buscando su teléfono celular, y encontró la nota que Atsushi le había dejado debajo de la almohada. Sonrió un poco, la arrugó y la metió nuevamente a la mochila.

Pasó un poco de tiempo más, venían clientes, se iban, y Todomatsu sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo.  
Como siempre, cerraron el local, se despidió utilizando su monótono tono de voz, y salió para marcharse a su casa. La casa de Atsushi, que ahora era su casa.

Al principio trató de correr un poco, se sentía desesperado y necesitaba liberarse de eso, pero... No quería gastar energías, no había por qué.  
Corrió quizás dos cuadras, y para el resto... tomó el tren de las 7:00 pm y abordó, se sentó jadeando sutilmente. Quizás, si el tren era puntual, llegaría a casa a las 7:30 pm. Así tal vez podría ver a Atsushi, pero si no, era una verdadera pena.

Efectivamente, calculó mal el tiempo. Estuvo frente a casa a las 7:45 pm, lo que significa que una vez más, estaba solo. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, entró con la cabeza gacha y dejó caer su mochila.

Tras hacer eso, dio un portazo por accidente, obra del viento. Caminó hasta la habitación y se despojó de su sudadera, pero al estar frente a la puerta miró un hilo de luz amarilla por debajo de ésta. Sostenía el picaporte un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Qué diablos...?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto

\- ¡Hola, Todomatsu! - Sonreía y movía la mano de derecha a izquierda. Resultó ser un poquito extraño.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eh? Eh... ¿Atsushi-kun?

\- Llegaste 15 minutos tarde.

\- Este... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Digo, esta es tu casa, pero...

\- Ah, tengo este día libre, ¿recuerdas?

\- Creí que irías a trabajar todavía hoy y volverías mañana como siempre.

\- No, no. Eso sería molesto. Mañana iremos juntos a Kioto, así que desde ahora hasta mañana estaremos juntos, hasta que volvamos aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Eso es genial! Gracias...

\- Ja… - Atsushi negó con la cabeza. - No, soy una persona horrible. Te dije que iba a hacer algo para poder estar juntos pero no he podido hacer más que esto... Y además, sólo cuatro días juntos... es...

\- Es genial - Todomatsu sonreía con una sonrisa bastante marcada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y cálidas, lo que lo hacía lucir bastante cómico.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Sonrió también, no sabiendo exactamente por qué.

\- Sé que no te gusta que te agradezca continuamente, pero, lo haré siempre. Quizá hasta que deje de existir, así que... - Todomatsu se acercó a Atsushi y posó una de sus frías manos en una de las grandes y cálidas manos de Atsushi- ... déjame hacerlo.

\- Haz lo que gustes, por favor. No lo malinterpretes, no soy quién para decirte qué hacer o qué no hacer. Es sólo que... Creí que te sentías obligado a ello.

\- No, no...

Atsushi suspiró, relajando los hombros.

\- Qué bueno. Me siento mejor escuchando eso, viniendo de ti.

\- Eh - Todomatsu soltó una risa apenas audible. - Bueno, iré a tomar un baño - Dijo señalando hacia la puerta. - Corrí un poco en el trayecto - Rió de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Quería poder verte.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas… - Dijo Atsushi con un tono de preocupación, que parecía de culpa.

\- No, hombre. No te preocupes... Lo hago porque soy un desesperado.

\- Desesperado... ¿Por mí?

\- Sí. Soy muy idiota.

\- Oye... - Atsushi reía demasiado- ¡No digas eso! ¡Eres lindo!

\- Y también idiota.

\- ¡Agh, basta! - Reía demasiado, y le dolía el estómago. - ¡No digas eso!

\- ¡Es que así me pones! - Todomatsu también rió al darse cuenta de lo que decía. - ¡Me pongo todo menso!

Atsushi estalló en carcajadas.

Todomatsu por un momento al ver a Atsushi así, sentía como su corazón _saltaba._ Sintió una oleada de calidez invadiendo su cuerpo y sus pies se sintieron livianos, como si flotaran. Sonrió un poco, una sonrisa de verdad. Y luego, cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Atsushi al dejar de reír se dio cuenta, pero no se sintió mal, pues Todomatsu estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo y temblando, cubriendo suavemente su rostro.

\- ¿Todomatsu? - Preguntó Atsushi, apartando gentilmente su mano de su rostro.

\- Lo siento... - Sonrió con sus ojos cristalinos. - Hace tanto que no reía así, y también... Hacía tanto que alguien no reía así, de esta manera, junto a mí... - Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

\- Ah, ¿es eso? - Suavizó sus facciones.

Todomatsu sólo asintió.

\- Eres demasiado conmovedor, ¿sabes?

\- Para nada... - Atsushi soltó la mano de Todomatsu. - Bueno, ve a ducharte, se te hará más tarde.

\- Sí, Atsushi-kun.

Todomatsu se metió a la bañera y se bañó con agua caliente. Se cambió ahí mismo, y salió del baño sintiendo el frío del exterior. Había usado un champú de manzana verde que resultó tener un aroma bastante dulce. Le gustaba.

Caminó hacia la habitación y... Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Atsushi estaba con la lámpara encendida, leyendo un libro.  
Todomatsu permaneció ahí unos segundos más y después se metió entre las sábanas, cuidadosamente. Atsushi no lo había volteado a ver. Todomatsu aún, a pesar de haber estado junto a Atsushi con anterioridad, sentía pena al acercársele. ¿Por qué?

Revisó su celular y lo dejó en el buró. Después volteó la cabeza hacia Atsushi, y habló.

\- ¿Qué lees?

Atsushi apartó la vista de la lectura un momento y luego la volvió.

\- Ah... ¿Esto?

Todomatsu asintió.

\- Bueno - prosiguió Atsushi -, quizá sea extraño para ti, pero a veces leo otras cosas fuera del mercadeo, ventas, y esas cosas horribles de oficina... Ya sabes, algo interesante - Rió y volteó el libro hacia Todomatsu, dejándolo observar la portada. - Este es un libro que me encanta releer durante todas las noches... Claro, cada que puedo.

\- ¿Poesía?

\- Así es. ¿Raro, verdad?

\- ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Atsushi-kun? ¡No lo es! De hecho - Se volteó con cuerpo completo hacia Atsushi -, es espléndido.

\- ¿Sí? Temía que pensaras lo contrario.

\- Imposible.

Atsushi sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Léeme.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

\- Lo que sea que te encontrabas leyendo hace unos minutos. Quiero saber qué es lo que te gusta. Parece bastante lindo y profundo.

\- Bien.

Todomatsu sonrió, y abrazó la almohada, viendo atentamente a Atsushi, para después cerrar sus ojos lentamente y escuchar su dulce voz.

Atsushi pronunció:

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima y a mis ojos una frase de perdón... habló en orgullo y se enjugó su llanto, y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro; pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor, yo digo aún: "¿Por qué callé aquel día?" Y ella dirá: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

_-Gustavo Adolfo Becquer._

\- Wah... Ese es hermoso... - Susurró Todomatsu, dejándose llevar por el sueño. - Atsushi-kun - bostezó interrumpiéndose -, sigue.

\- Claro... - Atsushi se sentía muy contento con Todomatsu a su lado.

9:20 pm.

Todomatsu se quedó dormido mientras escuchaba a Atsushi leer aquellas estrofas... Cada verso lo hizo imaginar preciosos escenarios, hasta que finalmente, quedó en su mundo de sueños.

Atsushi cerró su libro, lo dejó en el buró y apagó la lámpara para después dormirse junto con Todomatsu.  
Le dio un impulso por abrazarlo, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Todomatsu abrazaba una almohada y por si fuera poco, estaba lejos.

Desistió.

Cada uno quedó rendido ante aquel día y durmieron uno al lado del otro.  
Inconscientemente, Todomatsu se acercó a Atsushi para obtener calor de él, y así permaneció toda la noche.  
Una noche tranquila. El conticinio no se hizo esperar.

Al día siguiente, cuando el alba se hizo presente, Todomatsu abrió los ojos. Estaba abrazando fuertemente a Atsushi, recargándose en su pecho. Atsushi ya se encontraba despierto.

\- ¡Woh! - Se separó de un pequeño empujón y un rápido brinco.

\- Buenos días, Todomatsu - Sonrió cálidamente.

\- Ay, Atsushi-kun... Buenos días - Resopló. - Pudiste haberme dicho que me quitara. Lo siento, te estaba apretando muy fuerte - Se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice.

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar - Rió. - Pero dormías plácidamente, así que no creí necesario despertarte.

\- Uy, señor amable... - Rió.

\- Además, ya me acostumbré.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Siempre te me pegas a una hora determinada de la noche y me abrazas - Sonrió. - No creas que sólo ha sucedido hoy.

\- Ah, yo... Ah... - Puso ambas manos en su cabeza, cerca de sus sienes.

\- No te preocupes. Es algo característico de ti. No lo dejes - Guiñó un ojo. - Ah - Prosiguió. - Es un poco tarde... Claro, a comparación de la vida ininterrumpida que llevamos.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Todomatsu volteó buscando el reloj. Éste marcaba las 10:00 am.

\- No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí a la una y media de la tarde. Supongo que tenemos tiempo.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Entonces... - Dejó colgar sus pies descalzos de la cama- ... iré a preparar el desayuno.

\- Yo te ayudaré, por supuesto.

\- No - Tomó a Atsushi de uno de sus hombros. - Quédate aquí, hombre.

\- ¡No tengo nada mejor que hacer! Además cuando tú insistes, es imposible desviarte de tus deseos. Yo no soy diferente, ¿sabes? - Sonrió acariciando su mentón un poco.

\- ... - Todomatsu suspiró. - Entiendo. Entonces, dejaré que me ayudes - Todomatsu soltó a Atsushi y se levantó de la cama.

Al estar de pie, escuchó vibrar a su celular para después oír el tono de llamada. Una llamada entrante.

Miró la pantalla de su celular.  
Quien lo estaba llamando era Ichimatsu.

Al ver a Todomatsu indeciso observando la pantalla del celular, Atsushi se levantó también.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó.

\- Ah, es mi hermano.

\- Contesta. Iré a ducharme - Se estiraba, hablando de lo más normal.

Atsushi salió de la habitación y Todomatsu atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Bueno?

Nadie contestaba.

\- ¿Hola? - Repitió.

Había ruido al fondo.

\- ¿Es una broma o qué?

\- Hola, Todomatsu.

\- Ah, Ichimatsu nii-san - Suspiró. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo, pero sí. Monótono, como siempre.

Todomatsu sonrió aunque Ichimatsu no podía verlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Físicamente? Bastante bien. Mentalmente; confundido.

\- Ah, lo normal.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Ichimatsu? Me siento inútil a pesar de tener trabajo.

\- Sé por qué.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. Lo que pasa es que deberías de salir más. Sé que tienes trabajo, pero antes, salías con nosotros aunque sólo fuese para bobear o hacer alguna tontería. Te hace falta eso.

\- Ya veo... Ahora que lo dices, creo que tiene sentido.

\- Lo tiene.

\- Ah, por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo; qué bueno que me has llamado. Tenía que decirte... Hoy iré a Kioto con Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Sólo cuatro días. Tiene algo que hacer y yo lo acompañaré.

\- Muy bien. Gracias por decirme, Totty.

\- De nada. Sí puedo te traeré algo.

\- No hay necesidad.

\- Sí que la hay.

Ichimatsu soltó una risa apenas audible.

\- Eh...

\- Ah, Todomatsu. Te diré la verdad.

\- ¿Mhm?

\- La verdad es que hice esta llamada porque Choromatsu quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh, conmigo?

\- Ajá. Pero el muy cobarde salió corriendo de la habitación cuando le pasé el teléfono. Por eso no contesté al instante, lo siento.

\- No hay problema.

\- A pasado tiempo, y él ya no está molesto contigo. Nunca lo estuvo - Recalcó la última frase. - Pero se siente mal por no poder verte desde... aquella vez.

\- Ah... Dile que no se preocupe.

\- Sí. Jyushimatsu y yo le contamos que viniste a casa, pero insiste en que quiere hablar contigo.

\- Ya veo - Todomatsu bajó el tono de su voz. Recordó que, efectivamente, jamás respondió al mensaje de su hermano, Choromatsu. Aquel corto mensaje, pero con profundo significado_: "Lo siento"._

\- Pero... ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Sí? - Respondió Todomatsu.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Qué carajo piensa!? ¡Primero dice que quiere hablar contigo, y luego, cuando le paso el teléfono, sale corriendo el muy maldito!

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! - Lo interrumpió riéndose. - Lo sé, ¡pero debe tener sus razones! Sabes cómo es él... - Reía. Ichimatsu no cambiaba nada.

\- ¡Es que...! Uff... Está mal ese tipo.

\- Pronto lo llamaré yo, no te preocupes - Continuó riendo.

\- Agh… Por eso el más "responsable" no se responsabiliza...

\- ¡Todos lo sabemos!

\- Bueno, no te interrumpo más. Qué te vaya bien en Kioto. Ven a vernos pronto. - Hizo una pausa. - Iría yo, pero... me da vergüenza con ese... Atsushi.

\- ¡Claro! Adiós, Ichimatsu nii-san.

\- _Bye._

La llamada terminó. Colgó.

Dejó el teléfono en el buró y al hacerlo miró el libro de la noche anterior. El libro de poemas.

Lo hojeó con curiosidad.

\- Así que a Atsushi-kun le gustan estas cosas... - Habló para sí mismo, con una sonrisa bastante suave.

Mientras hojeaba miró unas estrofas remarcadas con un marcatextos de color anaranjado. Se detuvo y retrocedió unas cuantas páginas.

Miró y leyó aquello.  
Otro lindo poema:

"_Nuestra pasión fue un trágico sainete _  
_en cuya absurda fábula _  
_lo cómico y lo grave confundidos _  
_risas y llanto arrancan._

_Pero fue lo peor de aquella historia_  
_que al fin de la jornada _  
_a ella tocaron lágrimas y risas _  
_y a mí, sólo las lágrimas"._

Lo miró unos instantes, acarició la hoja y cerró el libro.

Si Atsushi había subrayado aquello era porque le gustaba específicamente sobre los otros escritos, ¿no?

\- Pues vaya... - Dijo Todomatsu, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Atsushi salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña sobre los hombros. Caminó hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta para después cambiarse.

Todomatsu se quedó unos minutos mirando a la alacena, indeciso.  
No se le ocurría qué podía hacer de desayunar.  
Se paró ahí unos instantes con los brazos cruzados, mirando con el ceño fruncido e inflando un poco las mejillas.

\- ¡Atsushi-kuuuuun!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Todomatsuuuuu? - Respondió Atsushi desde el interior de la habitación. Luego abrió la puerta y salió con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga blanca que estaba desabotonada en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- Por mí cualquier cosa está bien.

\- Ugh, no sé qué hacer - Todomatsu se rascó la frente ladeando la cabeza. - ¡Ah! ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces?

\- ¿Cosas dulces?

\- Sí, ¡podría hacer algo de lo que preparamos en la cafetería para ti!

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué exactamente?

\- Ya verás. Tú sólo tienes que ir a la sala y esperar.

\- Pero...

\- No, regresa.

\- Oww... Claro. Como tú digas, Todomatsu. Supongo que esta vez no puedo hacer nada.

\- Entonces, regresa - Le dio un empujoncito por la espalda.

Atsushi se dirigió a la sala y leyó el periódico mientras miraba el noticiero también. Era un hombre bastante inteligente, y por ende se sentía necesitado de mantenerse informado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entre todo aquello, escuchó a Todomatsu cantar una canción. Le pareció hermosamente nostálgica. Se quedó estático escuchando un momento, pero fingió no prestar atención. No quería que Todomatsu se detuviera. Siguió con lo suyo, pero al cabo de un momento, Todomatsu calló.

"_¿Por qué?"._

Esperó quizá quince minutos. Se levantó del sofá, apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a poner la mesa, pero fue innecesario.  
Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de entrar a la cocina, Todomatsu lo llamó.

\- ¡Atsushi-kun! ¡Ya está listo, ven a sentarte!

\- ¡Voy!

\- ¡Y bien, aquí está!

Miró a la mesa. Todomatsu arregló todo de forma muy bonita y sobre los platos de vidrio sirvió la comida.

Preparó unas deliciosas crepas.

\- ¡Todomatsu, esto es genial!

\- ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Aún no puedo hacerlo tan bien como mis compañeras! - Rió con el delantal aún puesto, que por cierto, estaba ahora desabrochándose. - Siéntate, come y dime qué tal está.

Atsushi obedeció. Con el cuchillo y tenedor tomó un trozo. Era exquisito, totalmente dulce y sabroso.

\- Todomatsu... ¡Está buenísimo!

\- Traté de jugar un poco con la receta... - Rió de manera traviesa, apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

\- Siempre supe que eras mejor cocinero que yo. Cada vez me sorprendes más, ¡en serio!

\- Ja... Quizá eso sea cierto - Rió.

Charlaron un rato. Un momento cómodo y alegre. La casa era cálida, mientras afuera estaba helado. Un escenario romántico. Al final los dos terminaron de comer, no duraron tanto.

Después Todomatsu fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Se puso una camisa blanca de manga larga, la abotonó dejando sólo un botón suelto, y encima un chaleco de color rosa. Junto con unos pantalones color marrón un poco arremangados, y tenis blancos.

Atsushi se puso una camisa de manga larga blanca con un saco color negro sin abrochar. Esta vez decidió no usar corbata. Llevaba pantalones y zapatos negros.

\- Bueno - dijo Atsushi -, ¿llevas tus cosas?

\- Sí. No son muchas en realidad. Sólo son cuatro días, después de todo.

\- Muy bien, vamos - Atsushi abrió la puerta para que Todomatsu saliera. Una vez éste último afuera, cerró la puerta con seguro.

Se dirigieron al garaje y subieron al automóvil. Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron a su destino: Kioto.

De Tokio a Kioto durarían aproximadamente 2 horas y 15 minutos de recorrido. Tal vez, si se entretenían, durarían 3 horas.

Tenían sólo 5 minutos de haber salido de casa.

Hacía realmente mucho frío, pero no parecía que fuese a llover ni mucho menos a nevar. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas, y ya que Todomatsu lo pensaba, no había habido una sola vez en la que hubiera recorrido la ciudad en el auto de Atsushi con las ventanas abiertas. Tokio estaba en pleno invierno.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿lo que debes hacer es difícil?

\- ¿Hmm? Ah, es sólo un simple papeleo. Además, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien importante. Importante para la empresa.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, estaba pensando que casi nunca pareces preocupado.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No. Pero creo que eso es genial... Necesito esos nervios de acero.

\- Ja... Claro. Prefiero tomarme todo esto con calma y no molestar a nadie. No vale la pena preocuparme por algo que no ha pasado y que será inevitable. Además, me acostumbré a mi trabajo.

\- Exactamente, ¿en qué trabajas?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, ventas y comercio. Administración de empresas... Tú sabes.

\- Lo imaginé. Tal como esperaba de Atsushi-kun – Sonrió.

\- Es algo sencillo, aunque para mí, bastante aburrido. Por eso lo tomo con calma. Y bueno, ¿a qué viene eso?

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿No te parece un poco molesto tener que venir conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡No quería quedarme solo en casa esperando por ti! Así que estoy contento.

El auto siguió andando y Atsushi rió.

\- Ya veo.

Todomatsu miró a los alrededores. Juraría que había varios lugares en los barrios de Tokio que no había visto antes. No los conocía.

Pasó un tiempo más.

Miró hacia atrás sólo por instinto. Atsushi llevaba un portafolio y una maleta con sus cosas. Todomatsu llevaba también una pequeña maleta, una mochila rosa.

Ese día no había mucho tráfico, era perfecto para el viaje. Esta vez Todomatsu no estaba callado como siempre, y a Atsushi le pareció inusual, pero le agradaba. Se desenvolvía con él y hacia toda clase de preguntas. Estaba muy parlanchín.  
Atsushi le preguntó en un instante que pudo que a qué se debía, a lo que Todomatsu respondió_: "¿Por qué debería tener una razón concreta? Me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que sea, siempre. Si no te molesta". _

Pronto salieron de la ciudad y entraron a zonas rurales que parecían sacadas de pinturas artísticas.

El viaje era alegre, y conforme iban avanzando, el clima iba cambiando. Al acercarse a Kioto poco a poco, el clima era cada vez más cálido. El cielo más despejado, y el sol más brillante.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora y media de camino, casi llegarían.

En medio de todo aquello, Todomatsu se quedó en silencio por momento; quizá seis minutos.  
Después, con ligereza comenzó a tararear un canción. Atsushi permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, con la vista clavada en el camino.

La melodía le parecía nostálgica. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba escucharla.  
La dulce voz de Todomatsu hacía resaltar las partes agudas de aquella canción, que después de tararear, comenzó a cantar tenuemente.

Atsushi se humedeció los labios y se enderezó, pegándose más al asiento del auto.

— ¿De dónde es? —Interrumpió su cantar.

— ¿Eh?

— La melodía —Especificó. — Me parece haberla escuchado en otra parte.

— Oh, pues...

— ¿Tiene un significado especial para ti?

— ... — Sonrió.

_*****__**Flashback***_

— ¡Karamatsu! ¡Todomatsu! ¡No se alejen tanto! — Exclamaba Matsuyo. La voz de su madre era joven y dulce.

— ¡No, mamá! — Gritaba Karamatsu, mientras tomaba la mano de Todomatsu. — ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí!

Jugaban con las hojas secas, corrían, y reían.

Después, entre toda aquella alegría, Karamatsu corrió por los senderos, y Todomatsu lo siguió. Aunque éste último, cayó haciéndose un raspón.

— ¡Wahhh! — Sollozaba Todomatsu.

— ¡Todomatsu! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó un preocupado Karamatsu. — Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte.

— ¡Mamá, papá! — Lloraba a cántaros.

— Te pondrás bien — Karamatsu ayudó a Todomatsu a levantarse, y éste no dejaba de llorar. Se dispuso a ir de inmediato a donde estaban sus padres y hermanos, pero no encontraban el lugar. Se habían perdido. — Este...

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

— Todomatsu, tranquilo... — Cargó a Todomatsu en su espalda. Karamatsu comenzó a cantar aquella canción para animar a Todomatsu. — Vamos, canta conmigo. ¡Así nos encontrarán más rápido! — Sonreía para hacer sentir en confianza al menor.

Poco después, Todomatsu perdió la noción del dolor en su rodilla, sólo quedó un poco se ardor. Y comenzó a cantar junto con Karamatsu.

— ¡Eso! — Decía Karamatsu, animando a su hermanito. — Pronto estaremos junto a papá, mamá y los demás.

Todomatsu dejó de cantar (tararear) y se fue arrullando en la espalda de su hermano mayor. Sólo escuchaba aquella melodía, aquella canción que jamás pudo olvidar.

Karamatsu siguió caminando, cantando, cargando a su hermano, y buscando a su familia.

[ ….. ]

Todomatsu le contó a Atsushi la historia.

— Después de eso... — Prosiguió. — Mis otros cuatro hermanos nos encontraron. Habían salido corriendo a buscarnos. Y cuando llegamos con mamá y papá, me abrazaron fuertemente al verme todavía llorar — Sonrió, recordando.

— ... — Atsushi lo escuchaba con atención.

— Ah — Vocalizó. — Y después de eso... Choromatsu nii-san, uno de mis hermanos... Me curó el raspón de la rodilla.

— Es un bonito recuerdo — Sonrió de verdad.

— Aunque es muy simple... — Reconoció. — Aquella vez íbamos de vacaciones al campo, y mi hermano y yo nos separamos sin darnos cuenta. Eso pasó en un lugar muy parecido a ese... — Dijo Todomatsu mirando a través del vidrio (los cuales ya estaban abajo), observando los árboles con hojas grandes y secas entre un color café, naranja y amarillo. — ... y por eso lo recordé.

— Bonita melodía... — Habló por lo bajo.

— ¡También me gusta! Ahora que lo pienso... No tengo ni idea de dónde la sacó mi hermano — Reía.

— Quizá alguien más se la enseñó... — Opinó.

— Lo dudo. Nunca nadie jugaba con nosotros — Meditó. — Bueno, hubo una vez en la que un hombre llegó a nuestra casa y vivió allí por un tiempo, pero...

— Guarda ese recuerdo — Lo interrumpió. — Tienes una familia muy cariñosa — Sonrió.

— Sí... — Miró su regazo. — En aquel entonces sólo teníamos ocho años.

— El final fue feliz...

— Ajá — Rió.

Siguieron andando.

Todomatsu siguió contando anécdotas simples, pero en un punto de sintió incómodo. No sabía si estaba molestando a Atsushi, porque estaba hablando realmente demasiado.  
Y también, porque Atsushi no parecía tener intenciones de platicar algo sobre su infancia.  
¿Qué clase de persona sería?

— Oh, mira — Dijo Atsushi alzando su dedo índice, apuntando sin soltar el volante. — Ya llegamos.

Todomatsu alzó la cabeza visualizando un letrero que indicaba que, efectivamente ya estaban en Kioto.

— ¡Qué bien! — Todomatsu miraba todo con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. — Todo aquí es muy bonito...

— Lo es, sin dudas.

Al principio, se instalaron en un motel simple, por lo menos unas dos horas. Y todo ese tiempo, Todomatsu estuvo solo en la habitación.  
Atsushi había ido a hacer aquel asunto de su trabajo pendiente.

Cuando tuvo listo el papeleo y habló con aquella persona importante, regresó a la habitación del motel, y junto a Todomatsu, salió del lugar, dirigiéndose nuevamente al automóvil.

El clima era muy agradable. El sol estaba en un punto perfecto.

Después de aquello, a Todomatsu le entró una duda.

— Atsushi-kun... — Volteó la cabeza hacia el volante. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ah... — Pisó el pedal, acelerando. — A ese lugar de ahí — Le indicó con la mirada.

— ¿Hmm? — Levantó la vista hacia un lugar lleno de árboles y plantas preciosas. Visualizó su destino y se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes. — ¿Eh? Pero si es...

— Un _ryokan._

Más feliz no podía estar.

— Eh, ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto. Nos alojaremos aquí los siguientes cuatro días.

Llegaron frente al lugar y se estacionó.  
Salieron del coche bajando las maletas (que realmente no eran muy grandes) y se encaminaron al lugar. Todomatsu, voluntariamente, iba unos dos pasos atrás de Atsushi.

Llegaron a la recepción e hicieron la reservación. No había nadie más, solamente ellos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación.

Nuevamente, estaban solos.

— Atsushi-kun, gracias. Este lugar es espléndido...

El canto de las aves que provenía desde las ventanas hacía del lugar un sitio bastante agradable.

— Me alegra que te agrade — Sonrió, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Todomatsu se sentó en el suelo de madera que rechinaba un poco al caminar encima de él. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló el aire fresco. Observó el paisaje desde el ventanal. Era maravilloso, magnífico.

De repente llegó a su cabeza un pensamiento al azar.

_"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no salía de Tokio?"._

Es más, ni siquiera había salido de su casa en años. Se sintió extraño.

No recordaba haber estado junto a sus hermanos, compartiendo un momento así.

Aunque nadie lo había propuesto; todos eran ninis. Por supuesto que para ellos, toda la vida eran vacaciones. Así que cuando llegaban las verdaderas vacaciones no se les pasaba por la mente: _"¡Hay que ir a aquel lugar!". _

_X_ lugar. No importa cuál sea. Habían perdido el interés.

— Por cierto, Todomatsu. ¿Estás cómodo con esa ropa? Puedo ir por unas _yukatas _a la habitación de al lado.

— Pues, estoy bien, pero creo que van a ser necesarias.

— Tal vez haya ahí, si no hay, iré a la recepción a solicitarlas.

— Claro.

— Traeré también unas _getas._

— Ah, sí. Por favor.

— Bien, voy para allá.

— Ah. Este... Tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo están las aguas termales?

— Pues, supongo que en un muy buen punto. ¿Quieres ir?

— Eh... — Apretaba sus uñas con nerviosismo. — Supongo que sí. Tal vez más tarde.

— Ya veo.

— Atsushi-kun, eh, espero que lo entiendas, pero ya sabes como soy.

— Oh, no te preocupes, no entraré contigo si no quieres.

Todomatsu sólo asintió.

Atsushi salió a buscar las _yukatas_ y las _getas._

Por mientras, Todomatsu se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al balcón para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje. El aire era fresco, natural.

Respiró el olor a los pinos y a flores. Precioso.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, apreciando aquello delante a sus ojos, escuchó algo.

Su celular vibró.  
Fue a checar para ver de qué se trataba.

Era un mensaje de voz de Choromatsu.


	9. Amor fraternal

_Capítulo 9- Amor fraternal. _

Mantuvo la mirada clavada unos segundos en la pantalla del celular, y después sin vacilar, punzó sobre el mensaje para escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle.  
Sostuvo con sus dos manos el celular acercándolo a su oído izquierdo, teniendo cuidado de no cubrir la bocina del aparato.

El mensaje se hizo sonar:

_"Todomatsu... Habla Choromatsu. Siento mucho no poder verte desde... desde aquella vez. Lo siento. Por ser un cobarde, y también por no tener el suficiente coraje para poder ir a buscarte y verte... No sé en dónde estás, ni tampoco con quién, pero Ichimatsu dice que estás bien. ¿Lo estás, cierto? Espero poder hablar contigo pronto. Lo siento mucho por no haberte llamado... Al momento de decir alguna frase se me queda la cabeza en blanco y no sé qué decir o qué hacer. Necesitaba un momento, sólo eso; igual que tú. Todos en casa te extrañamos mucho... aunque nadie sabe expresarse correctamente. Me incluyo, lo siento. Papá y mamá están preocupados por ti, piénsalo. Mamá no deja de preguntar por ti todos los días... No entiende nada, pero le hemos dicho que somos adultos, y que estaremos bien. También, por supuesto, supe que hace un mes viniste a la casa, pero por desgracia nadie estaba allí, más que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu... Me gustaría poder haberte visto y... disculparme contigo. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, y también me disculpo con los demás. Pase lo que pase puedes hablar conmigo. Lo siento. Ah, algo más: Tú no debes ser quién lleve su cabeza al suelo para disculparse. No tienes la culpa. Nunca entendí cómo te sentías, y nunca traté de entenderte. Lo siento mucho. Sólo... Sólo te pido que no me odies. Aún así, me gustaría saber dónde estás, estoy preocupado, e Ichimatsu no quiere abrir la boca cada que le pregunto algo ni siquiera para balbucear algo... Lo siento mucho, por causar molestias. Nunca fuiste una molestia... Lo siento. Sólo... Quiero que sepas que no te odio."_

El mensaje terminó. La habitación se quedó en silencio.  
Todomatsu separó el celular de su oído y se quedó mirando la pantalla unos instantes.

\- Choromatsu nii-san... ¿qué cosas dices? - Rió para sí mismo, colocándose una mano en la frente, cubriendo parte de sus cejas.

Las palabras de su hermano ciertamente le habían llegado al corazón. Sintió como sus emociones se abatían entre sí; una mezcla de felicidad con tristeza. Hacía tanto que no sentía algo así, pero recordaba una situación parecida, cuando iba junto con sus hermanos en la secundaria. Siempre lo mismo. Extrañaba aquellos días, pero, ¿cómo habían sido?

[ ... ]

5:00 pm.

\- ¡Choromatsu!, ¿quieres jugar conmigo al mah jong? - Preguntaba Osomatsu con dicho juego en sus manos.

\- No tengo ganas. Pídele a Jyushimatsu que juegue contigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Jyushimatsu no se toma esto en serio!

\- Pues enséñale - Choromatsu estaba leyendo algo escrito en una hoja de papel.

\- Pff... Qué más da. Jugaré yo solo.

\- ¿Por qué no juegas con Karamatsu o Ichimatsu?

\- ¿_Cacamatsu _y _Oscuromatsu_? ¡No gracias! Me echan a perder los ánimos.

\- Ni siquiera tienes buen autoestima... - Susurró.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada - Dobló la hoja y la metió entre los libros del estante de la sala.

No habían hecho nada en todo el día. Era cierto que nunca hacían nada, sin embargo en este día se habían limitado a no salir de la casa ni un instante.

Ni a pescar, ni al pachinko, ni a jugar por las calles, ni con Chibita, ni a la casa de Totoko... No habían hecho nada.

Jyushimatsu estaba animado como siempre, haciendo abdominales en la sala. Karamatsu estaba en el techo con su guitarra, e Ichimatsu estaba leyendo algunos libros sobre cuidado de gatos en la habitación.

Choromatsu se levantó en seco del sofá.

\- Iré a la habitación. Está comenzando a darme frío - Dijo el tercero.

\- ¡Bien, _Choropajerovski_!

\- Tch... - Renegó para después subir por las escaleras tranquilamente. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

Dejó a Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu solos en la sala, en la planta de abajo.  
Quería esperar a que Matsuzo llegara, pero no lo hizo. Sólo su madre estaba en casa, además de ellos cinco.

Choromatsu deslizó la puerta de la habitación y entró lentamente con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, resoplando. Ichimatsu le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego la devolvió al libro.  
Choromatsu se dejó caer en el futón de rodillas y luego se metió en él, junto con Ichimatsu.

\- Ah... - Choromatsu se quedó mirando al techo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy aburrido.

\- Uh… - Poca o nada de atención le prestaba.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer!

\- Si estás aburrido es tu culpa. Puedes irte a alguna parte sin necesidad de que nosotros también vayamos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Ichimatsu? Estemos o no juntos al ir a algún lugar sigue siendo igual de aburrido.

\- Entonces consíguete un trabajo.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

\- Siempre eras tú el que daba la misma cantaleta_. "Voy a buscar un trabajo y seré responsable". _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no piensas igual? - Sonrió victorioso, agradecido de poder molestar un poco a Choromatsu.

\- ¿Eh? Ugh... Últimamente no tengo ganas de nada.

\- Me doy cuenta.

Choromatsu bostezó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sólo se escuchaba cómo Ichimatsu le daba vuelta a las hojas del libro que sostenía.  
Aunque, Choromatsu quizá después de quince minutos decidió romper con el silencio.

\- Oye, Ichimatsu.

\- ... - Logró captar la atención del menor.

\- ¿Piensas que estoy jugando?

\- ¿Qué? Yo la verdad no me molesto siquiera en pensar en ti o en lo que piensas.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, eh? - Choromatsu le clavó la mirada, y hasta volteó su cuerpo hacia él.

\- Tch... No te entiendo, idiota. Si quieres saber algo, sólo pregúntalo directamente.

\- Uff... ¿Por dónde empezar? - Comentó irónico. Ichimatsu lo miraba con recelo. - Escucha, no sé qué piensas, pero no nos puedes tener tranquilos ocultando el paradero de Todomatsu.

\- Ah, es eso... – Desvió la mirada, la devolvió, y continuó. - Salió un tiempo de Tokio. Está junto con un amigo suyo.

\- ¿Eh? No me digas... ¿Al extranjero?

\- No, no. Fue a Kioto. Por lo que sé, volverá dentro de cuatro días.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo podemos saber que estará bien, Ichimatsu? ¿Cómo se llama su amigo?

\- No lo sé - Mentía. - Pero tú sabes cómo es Todomatsu. Se las arregla para vivir plenamente sin nosotros.

\- ... - Choromatsu guardó silencio con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que... ¿estará muy molesto conmigo? ¿Realmente él...?

\- Choromatsu, por favor cállate.

\- ¿Eh? Oye, pero...

\- Él desde un principio vino para disculparse contigo, ¿no es así? - Choromatsu asintió e Ichimatsu continuó. - Él tenía ganas de hablar contigo, tenía la necesidad de hablar contigo. Así que no puedes sentirte mal.

\- Pero no contesta mis mensajes... por más que insisto.

\- Seguro tiene pena de hacerlo. O tal vez sólo esté guardándose todo lo que tiene que decir para cuando te vea.

\- Tal vez tengas razón...

\- ... - Ichimatsu asintió, volviendo al libro nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué debería decirle cuando lo vea?

\- ¿Mm? No lo sé. Eso es cosa tuya. Yo no sé por qué pelearon. Sólo estaba de paso.

\- Estuviste un buen rato ahí.

\- Un buen rato del final de la discusión.

\- Ugh… - Se rascó la cabeza. - Bueno, Ichimatsu. Insistiré - Dame por lo menos una pista de dónde se encuentra Todomatsu. Es decir, donde vive.

\- La verdad que no lo sé... - Era verdad, no lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que estaba con Atsushi, pero no sabía exactamente en dónde.

\- Bien. Si no quieres decirme, está bien. Se lo preguntaré a él - Resopló.

\- ¿Has hablado con mamá?

\- ¿Eh? No.

\- Mm... Ella sí está preocupada. Aunque yo ya le he dado algunas explicaciones, al igual que a papá.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y a mí no?

\- Choro, tranquilo. Para empezar, no debería de hablarte sobre la vida privada de Todomatsu. Te estoy haciendo un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? Pero desde toda la vida nosotros nos hemos confiado nuestros secretos...

\- No, no toda. No sé si lo notaste, pero en la época de secundaria y preparatoria, Todomatsu comenzó a distanciarse de nosotros.

\- Creo que así fue - Lo pensó por un momento.

\- O quizá - repuso -, nosotros fuimos quienes nos distanciamos del mundo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, no - Se lo pensó unos momentos. – Olvídalo, creo que al final sólo hablo para mí.

Choromatsu bostezó y abrió la boca para articular algo, pero Jyushimatsu entró a la habitación gritando e interrumpiendo.

\- ¡Vamos, Jyushimatsu! ¡Cállate! - Renegó Choromatsu. - Hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras entreteniendo a Osomatsu…

\- ¡Lo intenté, pero no quiere jugar al mah jong conmigo!

\- Porque eres idiota... - Susurró Ichimatsu con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- ¡No soy idiota! ¡Tengo mis razones!

\- Bueno, Jyushimatsu. No interrumpas nuestro momento de paz - Espetó el tercero.

\- ¡Sí!

Ichimatsu siguió leyendo y Choromatsu miraba al techo, mientras miles de pensamientos lo agobiaban. Jyushimatsu estaba jugando con una pelota de béisbol.

\- Jyushimatsu - Lo llamó Choromatsu.

\- ¿Sí, Choromatsu nii-san? - Le contestó sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú que piensas acerca de la situación con Todomatsu? ¿Crees que... lo tratamos muy mal?

\- Choromatsu - Le llamó la atención el cuarto de los sextillizos. - No sigas con eso, por favor. Te estás carcomiendo la cabeza. No te preocupes por cosas que aún no han sucedido.

\- Es que de verdad me interesa... Por algo pasó todo esto, ¿no? Pero, a pesar de que ya pasó un mes no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Se puso tan histérico...

El silencio regía en la habitación.

\- ¿Que qué opino de la situación con Totty? - Jyushimatsu rompió el silencio con un tono dulce.

Ichimatsu lo miró con indiferencia por unos instantes, con sus usuales ojos apagados y entrecerrados.

Choromatsu asintió.

\- Bueno... - Jyushimatsu se puso la mano en la sien, tratando de recordar. - ¡Supongo que no fue tan malo! No como con Karamatsu nii-san... - Opinó.

\- Bueno, supongo que la situación daba para más - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Pero, si lo piensan bien - Prosiguió Jyushimatsu. -, ¡nos pasamos un poco!

Ichimatsu se quedó estupefacto.

\- Agh... Tienes razón. No debimos haberle prestado ese tipo de atención. Pero, no teníamos de otra, ¿no? - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Pues no es que no tuviéramos opción, nii-san. ¡Es solamente que no queríamos aceptar que Totty es mejor que nosotros! - Dijo el quinto con una expresión infantil, sincera, y alegre.

\- Ahora que lo dices... - Dijo Ichimatsu por lo bajo.

\- Ah... Eso es - Choromatsu suspiró y prosiguió. - A veces... yo quería creer que podía llegar a hacer más cosas que ustedes y los otros, y por eso me esforzaba. O tal vez sólo aparentemente me esforzaba. En realidad nunca llegué a hacer tanto como Todomatsu - Admitió.

\- Es por eso que se puso así, entonces. - Dijo el cuarto. - Él era quién realmente quería hacer algo por nosotros, y por él mismo, y nosotros no hicimos más que hundirlo con nosotros.

\- ¡Totty tenía razón! - Exclamó Jyushimatsu.

\- Ah... Necesito hablar con él.

\- ¡Podrás hacerlo, Choromatsu nii-san! A puesto a que Totty volverá otra vez - Sonreía.

Choromatsu le devolvió la sonrisa e Ichimatsu sólo miraba aquella escena, un poco conmovido. Era típico de sus hermanos.

Seguido de aquella coloquial charla, Osomatsu entró a la habitación amedrentando a los presentes por unos leves segundos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me aburrí!

Los menores hicieron caso omiso. Osomatsu no era una mala persona, pero era un tanto insoportable y últimamente todos optaban por no prestarle atención.

\- ¡Intenté jugar con mamá, pero también se enfadó de mí! - Se quejaba el primogénito.

\- No veo por qué querría jugar contigo - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Seguramente perdiste y tú eres quién decidió dejar de jugar con mamá - Rió Jyushimatsu, dejando en claro su suposición.

\- Eh... - Osomatsu se quedó callado. Dio en el clavo.

\- Bueno, pero no deberías enojarte - Añadió Choromatsu. - Mamá debe estar aburrida, ve a jugar con ella.

\- Ah, creo que está estresada por lo de Todomatsu.

\- ¿Aún? - Dijo Ichimatsu. - Pero si ya ha pasado casi un mes y medio de eso...

\- Precisamente por eso - Espetó Osomatsu.

\- Deberíamos pasar más tiempo con ella, ahora que lo pienso - Opinó el tercero.

\- Nah - Dijo Jyushimatsu. - ¡Yo creo que lo que realmente quiere es que todos nos vayamos de la casa, igual que Totty! - Rió a carcajadas.

\- Jyushimatsu, hay cosas que no deberías decir - Dijo Osomatsu un poco fastidiado.

\- Bueno, yo ya le di las explicaciones necesarias a papá y a mamá - Aclaró Ichimatsu. - Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes seis sean capaces de comprender... Quizá él les explique.

\- ¡Maldición! - Dijo un curioso Osomatsu. - ¡No veo porque tanto drama! Después de todo nosotros también hemos querido hacer lo mismo; irnos de la casa.

\- Aunque no somos capaces - Dijo el tercero.

\- Bueno, bueno... Entonces la cosa ya está tranquila - Dijo Osomatsu.

\- Si, por lo menos - Suspiró Ichimatsu.

\- Aún recuerdo como eran nuestros días de secundaria... - Dijo Choromatsu mientras miraba al techo con una linda sonrisa. - Nosotros nos esforzábamos en entrar a clubes de fútbol o básquet bol para impresionar a las chicas y jamás lográbamos hacerlo. En cambio Todomatsu sin necesidad de esforzarse fue capaz de conseguir muchos amigos y el cariño de los profesores...

\- ¡Te equivocas, nii-san! - Exclamó Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¡Yo sí logré entrar al club de béisbol! - Dijo Jyushimatsu sonriendo.

\- Ah... Sí - Rió Choromatsu.

\- Aunque eso no cambió nada - Recordó Ichimatsu.

\- ¡Cierto! - Admitió el quinto.

Todos rieron.

\- Pero, lo que quiero decir es que siempre ha sido así - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- ¿De qué forma? - Preguntó Osomatsu. - La verdad, creo que dependemos los unos de los otros, pero si Totty ha querido separarse de nosotros, está bien. Además, el hecho de que debamos disculparnos con él no debería ser, ¿no? - Todos lo observaban. - Si quiere hacer algo, que lo haga. Como tu has dicho, Choromatsu. Él es muy peculiar a nosotros. Durante la secundaria y preparatoria él fue capaz de hacer cosas que nosotros no, pero al fin y al cabo, el sigue siendo por una parte igual a nosotros. Tiene más dinero que nosotros, si, un poco. También tiene chicas y amigos, pero, ¿además de eso, qué tiene? Lo más importante que le queda son sus recuerdos, y eso es lo que importa. Nosotros estamos en sus recuerdos, y formamos parte de él, y él de nosotros. Pero hasta ahí. No veo porque la preocupación...

\- Pero... - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- ¡Aunque...! - Prosiguió Osomatsu. - Tampoco digo que no me importe. ¡Sólo no debería dejarnos de lado de esta manera! Él también debería tratar de comprender. Mira que decir un montón de cosas de nosotros en la madrugada y salirse corriendo de la casa... Hubiese podido decir: "Hasta luego, hermanos. Tomaré mi propio camino". Con eso hubiese bastado. Pero, en cambio, no nos dio ninguna explicación y no sabemos a dónde ir a buscarlo. Es horrible. Sé que se apena de nosotros, pero no sólo deberíamos tratar de comprenderlo nosotros a él.

\- Osomatsu nii-san...

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que fue interrumpido por un estrépito proveniente del exterior. Todos se quedaron anonadados por unos momentos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se deslizó.

\- ¡Fuh_! ¡Brothers!_ Me acabo de caer del tejado... Casi me muero - Dijo Karamatsu entrando y posándose en el marco de la entrada, con un aire de victoria.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Osomatsu con poco interés. Los demás no dijeron nada.

\- ¿¡Ven lo que les digo!? - Exclamó alegre Jyushimatsu agitando sus mangas. - ¡Totty no podría sufrir tanto como Karamatsu nii-san!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo entiendo! - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Ah, tiene sentido - Soltó Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Karamatsu.

\- Hablamos sobre Totty - Dijo Osomatsu.

_\- ¡Oh, my little pink baby, Totty!_

\- Oh, rayos. Cállate, por favor... - Dijo Ichimatsu dirigiéndole una mirada poco agradable.

\- Bueno, pronto lo veremos. Creo que... tomaré en cuenta lo que has dicho, Osomatsu - Dijo Choromatsu.

Osomatsu asintió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- Ah… estoy aburrido - Repitió Osomatsu.

\- ¿Vamos a beber? - Preguntó Choromatsu.

\- No tenemos dinero - Advirtió Ichimatsu.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo...! Karamatsu nii-san ganó en el pachinko hace ya bastante tiempo y no ha gastado el dinero aún - Informó Jyushimatsu, contento.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Jyushimatsuuuu! - Gritó el segundo, sintiéndose traicionado.

\- ¡Entonces ya está! - Dijo Osomatsu, con autoridad. - ¡Karamatsu pagará las bebidas y la comida!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero...! - Karamatsu trató de justificarse.

\- Bueno, vayamos - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Aunque ya es tarde... ¿Iremos? - Preguntó Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿Por qué no? No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí - Dijo el mayor.

\- ¿Tú irás, Ichimatsu? - Preguntó el tercero.

\- Iré - Asintió el mencionado.

Se pusieron sus sudaderas, le informaron a su madre que pasearían un rato y salieron.  
Era un día frío en Tokio, a diferencia de kioto, así que se pusieron las capuchas.

6:30 pm.

Decidieron ir a un _izakaya.  
_Eligieron una mesa que se encontrara en una esquina o en cualquier rincón. La sentían más cómoda de esta manera.

Al sentarse, sintieron una sensación extraña al ver cómo el usual asiento del menor de los sextillizos quedaba vacío. Aunque, la incomodidad se disipó fácilmente.  
Un joven se acercó a tomarles la orden y todos ordenaron al azar la comida, y un tarro de cerveza para cada quien.

Pronto llegó a la mesa con todo (en partes) y comenzaron a comer. Hablaban mucho mientras bebían y apenas tocaban la comida. Probaban a veces algunos pistachos y tomaban un poco de la sopa, o picaban la carne con arroz.

El pobre Karamatsu no hacía más que ver cómo todos gastaban su dinero. Aún así, lo estaba pasando muy bien. Se limitó a sonreír; ya nada se le podía hacer.

Entre trago y trago se pusieron cada vez más habladores, y pedían una cerveza tras otra.  
Aún así, no estaban tan risueños como otras veces ni estaban bromeando. Todos estaban en sus cinco sentidos. Quizá el único ido podría ser Osomatsu.

\- Ah... Choromatsu - Lo llamó Ichimatsu, con sus mejillas un poquito rojas.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No hablaste con Todomatsu después de que yo le marcara? Es que... vi algo que escribiste en un papel. ¿Era para desahogarte?

Los demás no los escuchaban porque mantenían su propia conversación aparte, entre risas. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en un extremo aparte.

\- ¿¡Eh!? Ichimatsu, ¿qué viste?

\- Unas palabras para Todomatsu.

\- Ah... - Lo recordó. Se trataba del papel que leía aquella tarde en la sala, y que después metió en un libro que se encontraba en un estante cerca. - Ah... Es que... No me atreví a marcarle, así que decidí dejarle un mensaje de voz.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno... Soy muy torpe para hablar y expresarme, así que decidí escribir lo que... lo que quería decirle. Redactar todo lo importante. Por eso... Lo escribí y lo leí grabando mi voz.

\- Ah... Ya veo. Seguro que se da cuenta.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Creo que sí. Así es Todomatsu. Se da cuenta de este tipo de detalles - Dijo sosteniendo el tarro de cerveza, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos más entrecerrados de lo normal.

Choromatsu rió.

\- Ichimatsu, estás borracho - Rió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy muy... muy bien.

\- Ya - Sonrió.

\- Ya no te preocupes por Todomatsu - Soltó. - La verdad... pensé en decirte la verdad, pero... me sabe mal. Le prometí que no... iba a decir nada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya deja... de preguntar, Choro.

\- Es que no veo que tiene de malo. ¿Está con un amigo suyo, no? Cualquier cosa seguro que la entiendo. ¿Quiere irse acaso del país?

\- Eh - Efectivamente, estaba un poco pasado de copas, así que decidió no abrir la boca, por si acaso.

\- Tú eres el que me preocupa. No me haces más que pensar que alguien te tiene amenazado o algo. ¿Qué con Totty?

\- Es que él...

\- ¡Ichimacchan! - Interrumpió Osomatsu. - ¡Ya no te queda nada! ¿Qué te parece otra ronda? - Estaba muy risueño y muy parlanchín. Tenía las mejillas rojas. A diferencia de las otras personas, él no recaía con efectos del alcohol.

\- ¿Eh? Pero... Yo ya he tenido suficien...

\- ¡Recuerda que Karamatsu paga! No hay problema... - Dijo el mayor acariciando los alborotados cabellos de Ichimatsu con una mano, y sosteniendo su cerveza con la otra.

\- Muy bien - Ichimatsu sonrió.

\- ¡¿Y los demás?! - Exclamó Osomatsu muy animado.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes... - Aceptó Choromatsu.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Otra ronda! ¡Otra ronda! - Jyushimatsu se emocionó.

\- ... yo estoy bien - Dijo un adormilado Karamatsu.

\- ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Pero si tú pagas! ¡Aprovecha tu propio dinero, hombre! ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Osomatsu reía a carcajadas dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al segundo.

Todos reían.

Pidieron más cervezas y algunas botanas. Cuando llegaron todavía se asomaba un poco de sol, pero ahora ya había oscurecido totalmente. El tiempo se les fue muy rápido. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaban así de a gusto.  
Siguieron bebiendo, y se les despertó el apetito, por lo que volvieron a comer más tardecito. A Karamatsu parecía ya no importarle lo que sucediera con su dinero.

Entre tanto y tanto, salieron del lugar cuando Choromatsu se dio cuenta de que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de su mamá.

Significa peligro.

Salieron del lugar cuando ya era muy oscuro. Iban a ser casi las ocho con treinta minutos.

Llegaron a su casa a como pudieron, apoyándose los unos con los otros.

9:00 pm.

Cuando ya habían llegado, se acostaron todos juntitos en el futón y se acurrucaron entre ellos. La noche estaba muy fría.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu se sintieron especialmente más solos que de costumbre. Todomatsu no estaba entre ellos, y no acostumbraban a acurrucarse entre ellos dos en las noches frías, pero no les quedó de otra. De lo contrario, morirían congelados.

Todos cayeron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Choromatsu fue el último en conciliar completamente el sueño. Estaba nervioso con respecto al mensaje que dejó para Todomatsu. Esperaba de todo corazón que le respondiera.


	10. Atardecer contigo

_Capítulo 10- Atardecer contigo.  
__**  
**__**Nota: En este capítulo se redacta lo que Todomatsu y Atsushi estuvieron haciendo en el ryokan mientras los ninis bebían y charlaban. Será un "mientras tanto", al menos hasta que anochezca y sea otro día.**_

5:00 pm.

Todomatsu después de escuchar el mensaje dejó el celular en una pequeña mesa que había en medio de la habitación y se dedicó a observar el espeso bosque que yacía frente a la instalación. El _ryokan_ estaría deshabitado a no ser porque Todomatsu, Atsushi y los dueños del lugar estaban ahí.  
Ya era tardecito y el lugar se pintó de una cálida tonalidad rojiza, tocando todos y cada uno de los rincones.

Todomatsu pensó por un largo rato las palabras de su hermano, y había algo raro en ello. Hablaba demasiado seguro y parecía decir toda la verdad.  
Rápidamente llegó a una conclusión y rió para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que Choromatsu estaba leyendo lo que había dicho. Le resultaba casi imposible pensar que su hermano pudiese hablar y expresarse con semejante fluidez. No cabía la menor duda.

Observó cómo los árboles se mecían con el viento y las hojas secas se desprendían de éstos. Nuevas flores comenzaban a brotar y un camino de tierra y finas rocas abrían paso a las profundidades del lugar.

Se quedó perplejo observando todo aquello hasta que el sonido de las pisadas de Atsushi en el rechinante piso de madera aproximándose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Atsushi deslizó la puerta y entró al lugar con unas prendas sobre su brazo y unas sandalias de madera (de las cuales ya traía puestas un par).

Atsushi ya traía puesto el yukata. Era una prenda muy cómoda de color azul marino con detalles azul cielo y gris.

\- Perdón por tardar. Cuando llegué por alguna razón no había nadie que pudiese atenderme... ¡Qué cosas! - Se aproximó a Todomatsu y le tendió el yukata y las sandalias. - Ten, póntelas. Creo que te sentirás más cómodo con esto.

\- ¡Está bien! No te preocupes. Miraba los alrededores del lugar. Aquí es muy bonito y el clima es mucho más cálido que en Tokio.

\- Creí que sería un buen lugar donde pudiésemos relajarnos.

\- Sí, creo que la vida en casa no estaba marchando muy bien - Simuló una sonrisa que apenas fue una mueca imposible de descifrar.

Atsushi sonrió y se dio la vuelta para acomodar algunas cosas de las maletas en la extensa habitación.

Todomatsu se quitó la ropa de la parte superior y se colocó el yukata ajustándolo un poco. Una vez puesto, se quitó lo de la parte inferior.

Era un yukata color rosa con detalles color rojo y amarillo.

Después Atsushi volvió con una bandeja de comida. Era pescado hervido con algunos encurtidos y pan, acompañado con algunas frutas y una taza de té.

\- Traje esto de una vez también - Dijo el mayor. - Supuse que tendrías hambre. Nos hemos esforzado mucho últimamente por seguir con nuestras vidas.

\- Muchas gracias - Todomatsu sonrió.

\- Ah, también... - Atsushi se sentó a la pequeña mesita del centro y Todomatsu lo imitó, mientras tomaba su parte de la comida. - ... si quieres hablar de algo en especial conmigo, puedes hacerlo. Creo que no hemos tenido el suficiente tiempo como para poder interactuar lo suficiente...

\- Ah, tienes razón. Bueno, ahora que lo dices... Tengo cosas que preguntarte, aunque no creo que sea nada relevante. Sólo quiero conocerte más - Dijo terminando la frase con una sonrisa.

Atsushi asintió también sonriendo.

\- Yo también quiero conocerte más, Todomatsu.

Primero se dedicaron a comer. Por alguna razón Atsushi no tenía tanto apetito como lo tenía Todomatsu, así que acabó después del mencionado.

Se levantaron del suelo, separándose de la mesa y se dirigieron al balcón que incitaba a observar el rojizo atardecer.

5:40 pm.

\- Bueno, ¿querías hablar de algo conmigo?

Todomatsu vaciló por un momento y luego aclaró.

\- Bueno, quiero hablar contigo, sí. Pero no de algo en especial.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Me gustaría pasar un rato así contigo. Siento que han pasado semanas en las que no he convivido contigo - Rió.

A Todomatsu se le derretía el corazón al ver sonreír a Atsushi. Era guapísimo.

\- A decir verdad, Atsushi-kun, siento que aunque ya he estado casi un mes y medio junto a ti, no me he dado el tiempo de conocerte. Es casi como si... recién te hubiese conocido - Dio un suspiro. - Por eso...

\- Muy bien. Responderé cualquier cosa que preguntes - Volteó a verlo.

Todomatsu lo pensó un momento. No tenía algo en especial qué preguntar, pero quería conocer más de Atsushi, así que cualquier cosa coloquial estaría bien. Sin necesidad de profundizar.

\- ¿Cuánto mides, Atsushi-kun?

\- Mido 1.80 m - Dijo sonriendo, como si le hubiese causado ternura.

\- ¡Rayos! Si sabía que eras alto, pero... - Rió.

\- ¿Tú como cuánto mides? ¿1.72?

\- 1.70 - Afirmó.

\- Ah, ¡casi lo adivino! Creo que soy bueno calculando este tipo de cosas - Apoyó su mano en su mejilla.

\- Creo que eres bueno en todo, Atsushi-kun - Dijo tras una pausa.

\- ¿Eh? No es verdad. En realidad a veces no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que intento hacer.

Todomatsu rió un momento y después desvío su vista al tornasolado cielo. Inhalaba el aroma del aire fresco y relajante.  
Se escuchaba como las hojas caídas de los árboles se arrastraban con el feroz viento. El aire se disipaba y volvía, pero siempre siendo gentil.

Por un momento creyó que era uno de los pocos momentos de su vida en los que de verdad se sentía vivo. El simple hecho de poder respirar aquel aire fresco... De poder sentir la calidez en su piel de quién estaba a su lado, de poder escuchar su voz, de poder sonreír, de sentir cómo su cabello era alborotado por obra de la naturaleza... Aquella debía ser la verdadera felicidad.

Hablaron un rato más. Desde las cosas que hacían en la universidad, las que hacían hace poco antes de conocerse, hasta las más coloquiales, como qué les gustaba comer, qué no les gustaba, sus _hobbies._ De todo.

\- Atsushi-kun, tu debiste ser muy popular entre las chicas en la universidad, ¿no?

\- Digamos que sí - Asintió. - Pero eso no era algo que realmente me gustara...

\- Yo creo que es algo de lo que muy pocos pueden presumir. Debía de haberte gustado con que sea un poco - Rió.

\- Traté de que no fuera molesto para mí, pero...

\- "¿Pero?".

Atsushi se humedeció los labios como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero sólo atinó a cerrar la boca indeciso y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada - Sonrió.

Todomatsu lo miró confundido unos segundos y después desvió la mirada. Pronto Todomatsu comenzó a sentir sueño, estaba un poco cansado. Después de todo acababa de dejar su trabajo después de largas jornadas (al igual que Atsushi) y se habían ido demasiado rápido a aquel lugar. Sin mencionar el tiempo de recorrido y el tiempo que Atsushi duró en hacer su papeleo y hablar con aquella persona importante.

7:40 pm.

Atsushi se dio un baño en las aguas termales. Después de quince minutos, Todomatsu hizo lo mismo. Aunque Atsushi ya no se encontraba ahí.

8:35 pm.

El menor se dirigió a la habitación y se topó con Atsushi de nuevo. Se volvió a colocar el yukata.  
Atsushi había colocado el futón en la habitación, listo para que fuesen a dormir.

Ambos se recostaron. Inmediatamente Todomatsu quedó profundamente dormido y Atsushi al darse cuenta de esto lo abrazó por la espalda, oliendo el dulce aroma de su cabello. Dejaron la ventana abierta, debido al calor que estaba haciendo.

Ambos durmieron profundamente.

Al día siguiente despertaron temprano.

7:30 am.

Todomatsu abrió los ojos tras sus sueños desvanecerse y se giró hacia donde yacía Atsushi, que por cierto, éste último seguía dormido. Todomatsu se giró completo hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle la cara gentilmente y después acercó sus mejillas a las de él, pegándolas completamente sintiendo su suavidad. Ante esto, Atsushi soltó una risita abriendo lentamente los ojos comenzando a desmodorrarse. Todomatsu sonrió al verlo despertar.

— Buenos días, Todomatsu... — Dijo dulcemente.

— Buenos días, Atsushi-kun... — Rió. — Aunque yo debía decirlo primero.

— ¿De veras? — Sonrió abrazando la almohada.

— Anoche dormí tan temprano que ya no tengo sueño, y en cambio tengo hambre.

— Sí, yo también — Reconoció.

— Esta vez me toca ir a mí por algo.

— ¿Qué dices? Si siempre lo haces todo tú.

— No es verdad. Vuelvo en un momento.

Todomatsu salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde le servirían el desayuno de aquel día. No había nadie, pero la comida ya estaba preparada, así que solamente, teniendo cuidado la tomó.

Entró a la habitación con la comida que compartió con Atsushi y después levantaron y sacudieron el futón.

8:00 am.

Todomatsu se dirigió al balcón y observó el bosque cercano una vez más.

Atsushi lo observó un momento así, tal y como estaba. Resultaba ser muy tierno. Los finos rayos de luz que el alba emitía hacía que resaltase su encanto.

— Todomatsu.

— ¿Sí, Atsushi-kun?

— ¿Te parece si damos un paseo por los alrededores?

Los ojos de Todomatsu se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad? — Miró al mayor con felicidad. — ¡Me encantaría! Hay muchas cosas que quiero ver...

— Muy bien, entonces cambiémonos.

— ¡Sí!

Atsushi y Totty se deshicieron de los yukatas y se pusieron ropa casual. Todomatsu su típico jeans azul arremangado de los talones con su polera rosa, y Atsushi una camisa blanca con un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, sin corbata ni saco.

8:10 am.

Antes de salir del _ryokan_, pasaron por la recepción y saludaron amablemente a los diseños del lugar, dándoles los buenos días.  
Eran una pareja de ancianos muy amables.

Quizá se habían separado ya del lugar como unos quince metros. Pronto se adentrarían al bosque.

Era un paisaje extraño, porque a pesar de que el color verde regía en el lugar, había cientos de árboles que se deshacían de sus hojas. Árboles de colores cálidos; como café, naranja, amarillo, y rojo.

La luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles (_komorebi_) pintaba el camino como si de un lugar mágico se tratase.  
Al adentrarse al bosque, había un pequeño sendero de tierra aplacada que los dirigía hacia la civilización, y otro que los dirigía hacia las montañas.

— Mm... ¿Qué camino quieres tomar, Atsushi-kun?

— Bueno, el de la izquierda nos guiará con las demás personas, y el de la derecha supongo que se adentra más al bosque.

— ¿Conoces allá?

— Pues la verdad es que no... — Sonrió.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¿No sientes miedo? — Le preguntó, aunque se cuestionó a sí mismo también.

— Ahora no, porque estamos juntos — Dijo alzando un poco la mirada, sonriendo.

Atsushi le devolvió el gesto.

— Bien, veamos que podemos encontrar allá.

Todomatsu sonrió, mientras sacaba su _smartphone_ del bolsillo de su sudadera.

— Tomaré algunas fotos. Es un bonito lugar — Exclamó Todomatsu, como si pensara en voz alta.

— Perfecto — Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Siguieron andando a pie. Todomatsu caminaba unos dos pasos por detrás de Atsushi.

Mientras avanzaban, Todomatsu jugaba con las hojas secas que caían, y las que ya yacían en el suelo con anterioridad.  
Daba pequeños saltos aplastándolas divertidamente. Le gustaba el ruido que hacían; le gustaba oírlas crujir.  
Cosas tan simples como aquellas eran las que él consideraba indispensables para disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que la vida le obsequiaba para ser feliz.

Pero... ¿Realmente era eso? ¿Eran los detalles? ¿O era porque Atsushi estaba ahí, caminando a su lado?

A su vez, Atsushi al mirarlo de reojo pensó para sí mismo que era como ir de paseo con un niño pequeño; como un chico de secundaria.  
Pero, aquel chico era un adulto ya. Y así le gustaba, actuara como actuara. Así le gustaba.

Pronto Todomatsu se emparejó con Atsushi respecto a la caminata. Sus pasos eran uniformes.

Todomatsu sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de los árboles, del rocío que permanecía en el pasto, las mariposas que revoloteaban entre las flores amarillas y blancas, las ardillas que husmeaban por ahí, los pájaros carpinteros picando la madera, las cigarras...

Cualquier cosa bonita que viera, era merecedora de ser fotografiada.

Observó curiosamente los alrededores, con cuidado, pero no hallaba nada más.

De pronto, observó como un pájaro aleteó saliendo de un árbol para tirar un montón de hojas de éste, haciéndolas caer sobre Atsushi.  
Todomatsu aprovechó el momento para sacar una foto de aquella escena.

La fotografía fue espectacular.  
En la imagen se podía ver a un Atsushi siendo iluminado por la luz del sol con tonos rojizos por la filtración de las hojas que caían sobre él.

Aunque, Atsushi jamás se dio cuenta de aquello.

Entre más avanzaban, Todomatsu tomaba fotografías al azar (después de sacar las más importantes) y poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés por sus alrededores.  
Se dio cuenta que había empezado a fotografiar solamente a Atsushi.

Después de unos minutos, Todomatsu guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó a Atsushi hábilmente y lo sujetó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Tras haber realizado este acto, ambos sonrieron.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿quién eres?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Por qué me siento tan especial cuando estoy cerca de ti?

— Lo mismo me pregunto, Todomatsu. ¿Por qué siento que estoy flotando cuando estoy contigo? Como si estuviera a centímetros del suelo... ¿Por qué?

— Lo había dicho ya, y lo vuelvo a decir. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, Atsushi-kun.

— Pienso igual — Esbozó una sonrisa. — Ahora, quiero preguntarlo yo — Articuló. — Todomatsu, ¿quién eres?

Todomatsu comenzó a reírse abiertamente. Todo aquello le había causado gracia y ternura. Estaba muy feliz, y Atsushi también reía con él.

Siguieron caminando adentrándose más a aquel misterioso pero cálido lugar.  
Todomatsu sintió un poquito de calor y se despojó de su sudadera, amarrándosela en la cintura. Ahora sólo traía una camiseta color crema.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban en un lugar mucho más alto del que se esperaban. No estaban en la montaña, pero habían logrado subir una gran colina. Quizá al pie de la montaña.

— ¿Atsushi-kun, qué es este lugar?

— No lo sé — Dijo viendo al rededor. — Seguimos el camino, pero no parece que vayamos a un lugar concreto.

— Bueno... — Dijo Todomatsu señalando hacia delante. El camino se había partido en dos, otra vez. — Esta vez tomaremos, ¿izquierda o derecha?

A la izquierda había un montón de árboles repletos de flores, y el camino era un poco oscuro. A la derecha, arbusto y árboles secos, dejando filtrar los rayos de luz, y un riachuelo.

— Sigamos por la derecha — Sugirió Atsushi.

— Muy bien — Siguieron a pie.

Caminaron por un lado del riachuelo escuchando cómo el agua topaba contra las finas y redondas rocas.

— ¿No te parece como un lugar de caricatura?

— ¡Ja! Es lo que acabo de pensar — Dijo el menor sonriendo. Tras hacer una breve pausa, sus pupilas se dilataron. Podía ver algo a lo lejos. — ¡Atsushi-kun! Mira, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué es qué? — Miró hacia el mismo punto que Todomatsu. — Oh, ya...

— ¿Vamos a ver?

— ... Vamos.

Se acercaron al lugar. Era una especie de templo escondido a lo profundo del bosque. Estaba todo sucio, lleno de plantas e insectos. Había algunas gárgolas al fondo, blancas y de ángeles. Las ramas de los árboles cercanos de empotraban en las paredes y daba un aire de soledad.

Se quedaron estáticos un momento y después Atsushi avanzó, haciendo el segundo joven lo mismo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Preguntó Todomatsu al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. — Parece un templo, pero... Da la sensación de que se trata de una iglesia o algo así.

— No sé qué pensar. Pero por lo que se ve, nadie ha venido aquí desde hace años.

Todomatsu comenzó a sacar fotografías nuevamente.

De pronto, algo le llamó la atención. Todo estaba vacío, sin nada ni nadie, a no ser...

— Atsushi-kun, ¿escuchas esto?

— ¿Mm? ¿Oír qué?

— Eso... Allá atrás — Apuntó al fondo del lugar.

— Oh, lo escucho.

Ambos se acercaron al lugar de donde provenía aquel agudo sonido. El sonido de... algo pillando.

Todomatsu se adentró a aquel sitio removiendo algunas plantas secas que interferían en su camino. Después se puso de rodillas mientras husmeaba de donde venía el ruido.

— ¡Atsushi-kun! ¡Mira, lo encontré!

— ¿Eh? — Atsushi se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Todomatsu. — ¿Un pichón?

Entre toda aquella hierba inservible había un pequeño pajarito bebé que estaba pillando. Todomatsu lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y acarició gentilmente sus plumas.

— Seguramente se cayó de su nido y por eso está aquí — Dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus alas.

— Sí, aunque no se ven muchos pájaros al rededor — Dijo Atsushi inspeccionando el lugar.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿podemos llevárnoslo?

Atsushi al ver a Todomatsu, nuevamente sintió aquel sentimiento entre ternura y dulzura. Sentía que todos sus sentidos eran abatidos por aquella mirada del chico. Parecía como la mirada de un cachorro suplicando por algo de comida.

— Por favor... — Insistió Todomatsu. — Está herido, no podrá seguir viviendo si lo dejamos aquí solo. Ayudemos a que se mejore...

Atsushi lo miró un momento, sonrió y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Llevémoslo con nosotros. Habrá algo que podamos hacer.

— ¡Viva! Pronto estará mucho mejor.

— Claro, estoy seguro de que se recuperará fácilmente. Se ve fuerte — Exclamó el de camisa blanca, observando al animalito.

— Atsushi, ¿sabes cuidar aves?

— Supongo que sí. No debe ser muy difícil, puedo hacer algo por él. No te preocupes — Sonrió.

— Bien — Imitó el gesto.

— O sea que... — Soltó una risita —... No sabes cuidar pájaros y aún así quieres llevarlo contigo.

— Bueno... ¡No podía dejarlo aquí, abandonado! Es injusto para él. Además, estoy seguro de que por algo estamos aquí. Quizá era obra del destino o algo así... Por eso...

— Bien, bien. No te preocupes. No pedía que te justificaras — Aclaró. — Sólo... me pareció algo... — Su voz se hizo fina, y acabó la frase casi en un susurro —... inusual.

— ¿Eh?

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Atsushi inhaló el aire alzando la vista hacia el cielo, y después dirigiéndola hacia Todomatsu.

— Regresemos, Todomatsu. No creo que haya algo más allá en las montañas. Hemos caminado lo suficiente y no parece haber algo característico. Hasta podría ser peligroso, después de todo no conocemos aquí.

— Está bien, pero... — Miro a su alrededor —... ¿Sabes qué podría ser este lugar? Aunque al inicio tiene el aire de un templo, pareciera más como una iglesia occidental.

— Quizá sea una imitación que no logró hacerse conocer. Después de todo, está muy alejada de la civilización.

— Supongo... — Dijo, apretando un poco a la pequeña ave en sus manos.

Todomatsu se puso de pie, y Atsushi comenzó a caminar de regreso al _ryokan,_ siguiendo el mismo sendero, guiándose por el riachuelo.

Mientras caminaban Todomatsu había cubierto al pajarito con su camisa, enrollándolo en ésta para darle calor (porque aunque aquel era un día caluroso, los pajaritos bebés necesitan aún más), dejando ver una parte de su abdomen.

9:20 am.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿qué comen los pájaros?

— Pues... Supongo que alpiste, gusanos, frutas, o pan.

— ¿Tenemos algo de eso?

— Me temo que no. Pero, también podríamos darle frutas. Le caerán bien, ya que será para él picar cosas blanditas.

— Hmh — Todomatsu sonrió y asintió. En definitiva, Atsushi hacía ver las cosas demasiado fácil.

Atsushi avanzaba quizás unos dos pasos más por adelante de Todomatsu, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
Todomatsu lo observó detenidamente.  
Lo alto que era, su piel blanca, sus hombros anchos, su castaño cabello; más claro que el de él, sus largas piernas, su fornida espalda.  
Era una imagen digna de retratar.

Todomatsu aceleró un poquito más el paso y se puso a la par con el otro muchacho.

— Atsushi-kun...

— ¿Sí?

Todomatsu infló un poco las mejillas, sonrojándose levemente.

— Sería raro que te preguntara esto pero...

— Adelante — Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada mientras sonreía. — Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

— Bueno, no le había prestado tanta atención, pero... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me da vergüenza? — Dijo desviando su cara que estaba toda roja. — Bueno, quizá es porque ya tengo un mes con dos semanas viviendo contigo y aún no se eso, pero...

— ¿Sí?

— C-Cu… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Atsushi rió cubriéndose la boca con una mano y Todomatsu fijó la vista hacia sus pies, siguiendo el camino.

— Tengo 24 años, Todomatsu.

— ¿Eh? Atsushi-kun, ¿eres cuatro años mayor que yo?

— Así es — Dijo riendo. — Aunque yo ya sabía que tú tienes sólo veinte.

— Vaya...

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los hombres viejos como yo? — Bromeaba. — Qué cruel...

— ¡No digas eso! Yo nunca dije eso, Atsushi-kun... Sólo que, me parecía que en todo este tiempo no te lo había preguntado.

— Ya — Relajó sus facciones.

Atsushi tuvo el impulso por sostener la mano del menor, pero éste último estaba ocupado cuidando del ave. Vaciló unos segundos y llevó su mano nuevamente a su bolsillo.

Finalmente llegaron al _ryokan_ de nuevo.

Todomatsu se desamarró la sudadera de la cintura y se puso una camiseta limpia, color rosa palo. Atsushi cuidó del pajarito por un momento. Le hizo un vendaje en su ala con algunas cosas que pidió a los dueños, y con agua tibia, lavó al animal con cuidado deshaciéndose de la mugre en su plumaje y patitas. Finalmente, Todomatsu picó algo de kiwi y fresas para que el ave pudiera comer.  
Era algo bueno del _ryokan_; en cada comida (o incluso para picar) había algo de fruta. Le ayudaría para el pajarito.

Lo envolvieron en una toalla que lo mantendría calentito.

Tras haber alimentado al ave, Todomatsu se sentó en un sofá junto con Atsushi.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿crees que el pajarito logre mejorarse para los siguientes tres días?

— Quizá, no estoy seguro. Pero no parece muy lastimado — Dijo, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Todomatsu, sonriendo y proporcionándole seguridad. — No te preocupes.

— Necesita un nombre... Creo que, lo llamaré... — Pensó por unos momentos. — ¡Pichi!

— ¿Pichi? ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, pues no lo sé. ¿A veces no le pones nombres al azar a tus cosas? Ya sabes... Una mezcla extraña que se te viene a la mente. Como por ejemplo, a tus peluches cuando eras niño, o...

— La verdad es que jamás le he puesto nombre a nada — Admitió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ya... — Se sorprendió.

Atsushi fue a pedir una pequeña caja para meter a la avecilla de plumaje blanco en ella.

Cuando volvió, Todomatsu le cuestionó.

10:00 am.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿qué haremos? Aún es muy temprano...

— Bueno, tengo una idea. Muy cerca hay un lugar popular entre los turistas, dónde venden todo tipo de cosas. Vamos allí, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Cómo una especie de festival?

— Bueno, algo así. Aunque no es necesario llevar yukata ni nada de eso — Esbozó una sonrisa. — Es un lugar bonito, como una especie de mercado conformado por puestos ambulantes y demás...

— ¡Vamos! Suena muy divertido — El menor se puso de pie casi de un salto, muy emocionado, juntando ambas manos, hasta que recordó algo. — Ah, pero... ¿Y Pichi?

— No te preocupes, lo podemos dejar al cuidado de los dueños de este lugar. Ellos son muy amables. Si les pedimos el favor, seguramente con gusto aceptarán.

— Está bien, Atsushi-kun.

Seguido de eso, dejaron al pájaro encargado con los dueños del _ryokan._ Salieron juntos encaminándose al lugar atravesando por el bosque, tomados de las manos. Finalmente llegaron al lugar viendo cada una de las cosas que vendían, y, cerca, había un templo. Un templo que sí estaba habitado y muy bien cuidado. Había personas rezando en su interior, niños jugando y riendo al rededor, vendedores ambulantes a las afueras, y personas (algunas extranjeras) tomando fotografías y explorando el lugar, a su vez que compraban algunos objetos. Todomatsu también llevaba su celular consigo, tomando varias fotos.

Estuvieron quizá una hora viendo los alrededores.

Sin embargo, hubo un poco de incomodidad por unos momentos. Para Todomatsu, bastante frustración.

Todomatsu le pidió con demasiada pena a Atsushi que le soltase la mano. Porque, mientras caminaban con la mano sujetada, algunas personas les dirigían una mirada desagradable, y no faltaba quienes hablaran a sus espaldas susurrando, o en el peor de los casos, hablando en voz alta.

_"¿Ya viste? Son hombres y mira que tener la mano entrelazada..." _  
_"¿Qué acaso no ven que hay gente alrededor?"._  
_"Qué desagradable"._  
_"No sienten vergüenza. Eso no es normal"._  
_"No deberían de andar de melosos, me da rabia siquiera verlos..."_  
_"Fenómenos, eso es lo que son". _  
_"No deberían de existir. ¿Y si los niños los ven?"_  
_"Malditos homos, ¿creen que es gracioso?"_  
_"¡Hey! ¡Sepárense más!"_  
_"¿Ves, hijo? No debes de juntarte con esta clase de personas nunca..."_  
_"¿Ya miraron? ¿Desagradable, verdad?"._

— At… Atsushi-kun... Ellos están...

— No los escuches, Todomatsu — Lo tranquilizó. — No vale la pena siquiera prestarles atención...

— ... — Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Estaba muy asustado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Atsushi le extendió la mano a Todomatsu para que la volviese a sujetar, pero Todomatsu no hizo más que hacer caso omiso y se limitó a meter sus manos a las bolsas de sus jeans. Cerró los ojos y los apretó.

— ¿Todomatsu?

— Lo siento, Atsushi-kun... — Susurró, agachando la cabeza. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. — Me da miedo que me vean de esa manera, me asusta que no nos acepten, por eso... Lo siento.

Atsushi no hizo más que desviar la mirada. Después de un momento de seguir caminando, aquel aire de incomodidad se disipó un poco.

— Todomatsu, escúchame — Atsushi se detuvo en seco y sujetó a Todomatsu de los hombros.

— Atsushi-kun... ¡No...! — Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible. Atsushi seguía siendo más fuerte que él.

— Si niegas lo que sientes... Si no aceptas lo que realmente quieres, no podrás ser feliz por completo.

— Atsushi-kun... Te dije que...

— Por eso, no le des victoria a otros. Si sigues ocultando lo que realmente sientes y quieres hacer, no podrás seguir viviendo siendo tú. Así que, camina con libertad. Pase lo que pase, yo seguiré aquí, contigo. No tienes que prestar atención a todo lo que los demás dicen. Y no quiero que sientas miedo, nunca más. — Sonrió con dulzura. — Pase lo que pase, yo soy tu aliado. Así que, no tienes por qué sentirte asustado nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? — Lo soltó lentamente y con cuidado y siguió andando.

Todomatsu sólo se sintió... Contento, agradecido, aliviado, protegido, amado.

Sus ojos estaban un poco cristalinos, pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima brotara de ellos.

Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse de sus pensamientos negativos por sí mismo... Habría algo que pudiera haber por Atsushi. Después de todo, aquellas horribles palabras no sólo habían ido dirigidas a él.

_"Atsushi-kun es un hombre fantástico",_ pensaba Todomatsu. _"Tan hábil con las palabras, me haces sentir tan protegido de todos y de todo... Tan perfecto en todo... Quisiera caminar con la cabeza en alto, como tú"._

Se adelantó tan rápido como pudo después de haberse quedado estático y alcanzó a Atsushi, sujetándole la mano nuevamente, abrazando uno de sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

No le importaba lo que siguieran diciendo. Lo que siguieran susurrando a sus espaldas. Aquella felicidad era suya, no de los demás, y no permitiría que se acabase de aquella manera.

— ¿Todomatsu?

— Lo siento, ya te lo he dicho. Soy muy idiota. Pero... debes estar seguro de algo.

— ¿Qué es?

Todomatsu sonrió y seguro de sí mismo continuó.

— Así como tú haces por mí, yo puedo hacer por ti.


	11. Obsequio

_Capítulo 11- Obsequio. _

Atsushi sonrió y le apretó la mano gentilmente, sin lastimarlo.

Siguieron adelante, caminando y mirando cuidadosamente los alrededores.  
Había algunos lugares donde vendían comida, manualidades, figuras de porcelana, juguetes para los niños, algodones de azúcar entre otras golosinas.

Todomatsu se acercó a un puesto y miró algunas de las cosas que ofrecían. El dueño del lugar le dirigía la palabra con amabilidad, y también a Atsushi. Al final, compró un poco de _takoyaki _que comió junto al mayor.

Siguieron caminando varios minutos. Perdían la noción del tiempo, pero eso no les importaba mucho. Al final, Todomatsu compró un helado de vainilla al igual que Atsushi, ya que lo ameritaba el calor que estaba haciendo.

Se recorría el lugar en torno a aquel extenso templo, púes se dirigieran a donde se dirigieran, no se perdía de vista. Primero en línea recta y después desviándose en círculos, el lugar era muy entretenido.

Aún así, las malas miradas de las personas seguían presentes de una o de otra forma. Algunos lo hacían con intención de incomodar, seguramente. Pero, ante todo esto, Atsushi supo disimularlo bien y hacerse el de la vista gorda. En cambio Todomatsu se limitaba a esconder su rostro ligeramente en el hombro de Atsushi, sin soltarse del agarre; no podía evitar sentirse presionado.

Todomatsu enfocó la vista en un lugar donde vendían lindas figuras tradicionales. Era todo muy bonito. Entonces recordó que le prometió a su hermano Ichimatsu que le llevaría un recuerdo.

Entre todas las cosas que había allí, algo le llamó la atención.

Tomó una figura color blanquecina entre sus manos y pagó por él. Era un atractivo _maneki-neko_ de al menos doce centímetros de alto.  
Lo compró y lo llevó consigo en sus manos.

Creía que su hermano quedaría encantado con aquel acendrado objeto. Sonrió un poco al pensarlo.

Todomatsu y Atsushi caminaban en algunos instantes solamente por hacerlo. Iban sin rumbo, mirando hacia adelante, a veces a las nubes, inhalando el aroma del cielo.

Atsushi soltó al jovencito un instante y le pidió que lo esperara, por lo que Todomatsu se recargó en un árbol que había cerca con los brazos cruzados, mirando cómo Atsushi se desviaba a un puesto que tenía a varias personas alrededor.  
Al regresar, volvió con una cajita color púrpura entre sus manos. La abrió y sacó cuidadosamente lo que había en su interior, mostrándoselo a Todomatsu con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Este - Dijo Atsushi tomando la mano de Todomatsu, a su vez que volteaba su palma hacia arriba posando aquel obsequio en ella - es para ti, y este otro - dijo levantando su mano sujetando otro objeto - es para mí.

Eran apenas unas cadenas de plata a juego. Eran básicamente la forma de un corazón, cuando se les unía. Cada uno tenía una mitad, simulando un corazón roto.

Todomatsu le agradeció al mayor y apretó aquel amuleto con sus dos manos mientras sonreía. Después Atsushi le ayudó a ponérselo y él también se colocó el suyo.

\- Voy a cuidarla mucho - Dijo Todomatsu, viendo a los ojos a aquel muchacho castaño que tanto le gustaba.

12:00 pm.

Siguieron caminado un rato más.

Se desviaron del lugar y comenzaron a adentrarse un poco más a la zona urbana de Kioto.  
Decidieron ir a caminar por el parque.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba rodeada de árboles, y frente a ellos jugaban varios niños en los juegos infantiles, corriendo, gritando y riendo. En los toboganes y demás cosas para entretenerse y divertirse.  
Atsushi y Todomatsu sólo los observaban.

\- Hoy es un día más pleno de lo normal - Dijo Todomatsu. - Cuando se trata de tu trabajo, ¿sales de esta manera?

\- Para nada. Salgo a hacer lo que me han pedido o lo que sea necesario, y vuelvo enseguida. Pero esta vez es diferente, porque he venido contigo.

Todomatsu se ruborizó tenuemente, y rió quedito.

\- Una respuesta que esperaba de ti, Atsushi-kun.

\- Mis respuestas suelen ser previstas con facilidad.

\- No creo que así sea siempre - Opinó, posando su mano por encima de la de Atsushi.

Atsushi correspondió al tacto y presionó un poco su mano con la de él, para después entrelazar sus dedos suavemente.

Todomatsu sonrió. Atsushi dirigió su mano hacia el rostro ajeno y tocó con fragilidad sus mejillas, tomándose su tiempo. Después, detuvo el movimiento de su mano, poniéndola en la barbilla de Todomatsu, sujetándolo del mentón. Se quedó mirando un breve instante hacia sus labios, acercándose, y… se detuvo.

Todomatsu posaba una de sus manos extendida en el pecho de Atsushi, temblando ligeramente, y con su poca fuerza, lo empujaba hacia atrás, con algo de vergüenza y pena.

\- Lo siento - Dijo el menor apenas balbuceando.

Atsushi se detuvo en seco separándose instantáneamente echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Había muchas miradas encima de ellos, otra vez.

Algunos niños se les habían quedado viendo con extrañeza. Y las madres de éstos, con una mueca retorcida que denotaba inverosimilitud ante la situación.

Todomatsu pasó saliva parpadeando varias veces, como si tratara de interpretar otra escena que no fuera la que estaba ahí, viviendo. Sintió como su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, como es de costumbre, y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

Atsushi sólo miró a algunas de las mujeres y de sus hijos con unos ojos indiferentes, que realmente no sentían indiferencia.

Todomatsu se quedó perplejo observando aquella escena, mientras varios pares de ojos ajenos lo miraban con asco; con repulsión.  
Pronto, sus sentidos se agudizaron y comenzó a escuchar montones de cosas que prefería no oír.

_"¿Es en serio? Esos dos muchachos iban a..."_

_"No deberían de estar aquí. Contaminan a las demás personas"._

_"Un mal ejemplo para los niños... No tienen consideración"._

_"Desagradable, ¿de verdad este tipo de personas siguen existiendo?"_

_"¿Cómo les permiten entrar aquí? Maldito asco que me provocan"._

_"Mami, ¿por qué si son hombres ellos están actuando como una pareja?"_

_"Se vea por donde se vea, no es normal"._

_"¿Qué están pensando? Será mejor que se larguen antes de que los mate"._

_"Mamá, ¿viste? ¿Qué fue eso? No está bien"._

_"Y aún así se atreven a vernos a la cara. Qué rabia..."_

Todomatsu no pudo con todo aquello. Se quedó anonadado, amedrentado...  
Se puso de pie casi por instinto, y mientras sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente, no hizo más que cubrirse los oídos con sus manos temblorosas.

\- Atsushi-kun - Se separó del mencionado, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, poniéndose de pie también. – No quiero… seguir así...

\- Todomatsu, por favor, no los escuches, ellos están...

\- No, Atsushi-kun - Lo interrumpió.- Es que no puedo evitar escucharlos y que todo eso me duela... - Hablaba con la voz un poco entrecortada.

\- Todomatsu... - Puso una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros, mientras aún el joven le daba la espalda, pero al sentir el tacto tembló un poco y se separó de él.

\- Oye... ¡Hey, ustedes! - Una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos. Una mujer se aproximaba hacia ellos con grandes ancadas. Parecía una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, y tenía una mueca de sumo desagrado. Atsushi sólo volteó a verla con sus usuales ojos entrecerrados y naturalmente relajados, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido. Y, Todomatsu, había optado por refugiarse detrás de Atsushi como si fuese un pequeño animal asustado; con sus ojos llorosos y sus manos juntas en su pecho, apretándolas.

\- Escúchenme... - Siguió la mujer.- No voy a tolerar esta clase de comportamiento en este lugar. Ni yo, ni nadie. ¡Tengan un poco de respeto por nuestros hijos! ¿Qué no ven que están rodeados de niños? Por favor, ¡lo que ustedes están haciendo no es normal!

\- ¿Qué no es normal, señora? - Dijo Atsushi con una voz ronca y apagada, viéndola hacia abajo, restándole interés. - ¿Que seamos capaces de sentir cariño? ¿Que podamos dar muestras de afecto? - Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar los puños, haciéndose daño con sus uñas. - ¿Que podamos ser... felices?

\- ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, niño! ¡No está bien, y por más que trates nunca lo va a estar! - La mujer subió considerablemente su tono de voz. - Si es que sienten un poco de respeto por nosotros, ¡váyanse de aquí, y dejen de hacer sus atrocidades! ¡Sientan vergüenza!

Algunas de las personas de alrededor los miraban como si estuviesen presenciando algo inefable.  
Como no queriendo, Atsushi y Todomatsu sintieron una ola de miedo recorrerles por todo el cuerpo.

\- No se haga la víctima, señora - Dijo Atsushi con una voz suave, pero sin perder su toque grave. - Porque, le aseguro, que si aquí hay una víctima... no es usted.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Dijo la mujer, un tanto acoquinada.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun? - Apenas susurró Todomatsu. - ¿Qué…?

Atsushi tomó a Todomatsu de la muñeca con brusquedad y lo jaló con él.

\- Vámonos, Todomatsu.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oigan! Dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo. ¡Ustedes nunca podrán llegar a ser como la gente normal! - Decía la vieja loca a modo de mofa.

\- Señora, hay cosas más importantes de las que debería preocuparse. Le está dando demasiada importancia.

Sin más, jaló a Todomatsu de la muñeca con él, alejándose del lugar. La mujer sólo se quedó ahí, plantada haciendo un mohín.

Atsushi y Todomatsu se encaminaron nuevamente hacia el _ryokan.  
_Atsushi no había soltado a Todomatsu de la muñeca, y él iba caminando por delante, mirando hacia enfrente con el ceño fruncido. Sentía su ritmo cardíaco más irregular de lo que debería, y no podía evitar sentirse oprimido.

\- At… Atsushi-kun... - El menor lo llamaba pero no lograba captar un ápice de su atención. Parecía ensimismado, y eso le causaba mucha extrañeza. Él no era así. - ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Me escuchas? Me… Me estás lastimando... - Decía con una voz gutural.

Atsushi no respondió hasta después de unos segundos, cuando pareció salir de su aparente hipnótica visión. Soltó poco a poco su mano para después alejar la suya bruscamente, temblando un poco.

\- Lo... Lo siento. No me di cuenta - Dijo con una voz trémula.

Todomatsu sobaba lentamente su muñeca. En verdad le había dolido aquel brusco agarre, era muy fuerte. Pero algo le decía que la verdadera intención de Atsushi no era hacerle daño.

\- No te preocupes... - Dijo sin más.

Caminaron el resto del camino en total silencio, separados uno del otro. Hasta que llegaron al lugar Atsushi se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, mientras que Todomatsu fue a pedir el ave a los dueños que lo habían cuidado en su ausencia.  
Agradeció y lo llevó con él a la habitación, donde yacía Atsushi.

Entró sigilosamente sin saber por qué, y se sentó al lado del mayor, separados por un pequeño espacio. Todomatsu traía a Pichi entre las manos, en un pañuelo que tenía en su mochila. Aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que uno de ellos rompió con aquella atmósfera.

\- Atsushi-kun, yo... - No pudo decir nada. Su voz se volvió átona.

\- Antes de que digas algo - Atsushi lo interrumpió sin voltearlo a ver, pero sí hablando con la verdad - déjame disculparme otra vez contigo.

\- ... - Todomatsu acariciaba al pajarito en sus manos, que ahora ya no pillaba tanto.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no te disculpes. No fue tu culpa.

Atsushi había tratado de no decir frases superfluas, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería de todo corazón disculparse; que Totty se sintiera mejor, pero nada podía hacer. Aún así, no quería simplemente callar.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que no fue mi culpa? - Rió un poco de manera cínica. - Yo... me acerqué demasiado a ti, y por eso, ha pasado lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

No había contacto visual.

\- ... - El menor sólo prefería escuchar. No tenía verdaderamente nada que decir.

\- Aún así, me pregunto por qué - Dijo quedito. - No le hicimos daño a nadie.

\- No, no le hicimos daño a nadie - Dijo con su voz gélida.

\- Sólo... quisiera saber por qué.

Todomatsu se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la ventana junto al balcón. Acariciaba la cabeza del avecilla con su vista apagada.

Atsushi miró a Todomatsu unos instantes con aquel sinsabor. Estaba un poco lejos de él, pero se sintió con la necesidad de no alejarse de allí.

El viento seguía soplando fuerte.  
Entonces, un sonido se hizo oír en la habitación. Todomatsu había comenzado a plañir.  
Sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, apretó un poco al ave entre sus blancas manos.

Atsushi se limitó a verlo desde lejos. Se lo pensó un poco dudándolo, pero aún teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados sin trastabillar se puso de pie y se acercó a Todomatsu.

Se puso en frente de él, de rodillas, se acercó a él, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.  
Todomatsu pasmado abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente aún llenos de lágrimas, que también recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Está bien, Todomatsu. Llora si quieres - Dijo Atsushi mientras acariciaba su cabello de manera melosa. - Nadie puede culparte por lo que ha pasado. Ni a ti, ni a mí...

Todomatsu se hundió en el pecho de Atsushi, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos de par en par, ahogado en sus sollozos. Con una mano sostenía a aquel albo pajarito, y con la otra abrazaba fuertemente a Atsushi, apretándolo contra él fuertemente.

Duraron así un par de minutos, hasta que Todomatsu se reincorporó y se despegó del tacto, con la voz un tanto quebrada, desgarrada, susurrante.

Atsushi le tomó de la barbilla y limpió con gentileza sus lágrimas, tomándose su tiempo. Después, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Una sonrisa que parecía triste, pero que al fin y al cabo, era bonita.

\- Atsushi-kun, perdóname. Te quiero mucho, pero... no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten de esta manera. Es decir... públicamente. Lo siento, pero no es por ti.

\- Yo entiendo, no te preocupes - Dijo desviando la mirada como si viera algo por detrás de Todomatsu, aunque no era así.

Todomatsu asintió y pegó aquel animalito lechoso a su pecho, sonriendo también. Aunque, aquella no podía ser una sonrisa auténtica.

El día avanzó muy rápido. Estuvieron moviéndose de aquí para allá. En ratos hablaban sobre algunas cosas que habían hecho cuando estaban en el trabajo cada uno por su lado, acerca de lo que opinaban de la comida del lugar, o Todomatsu hablaba acerca de sus hermanos (omitiendo los malos rasgos). Atsushi al escuchar hablar de ellos, no hacía más que sonreír y asentir.

También vagaban por el lugar para distraerse o conocer un poco mejor lo que estuviese presente. Encontraron algunas cosas interesantes en algunas habitaciones como ropa o comida que estaba ahí para ellos.  
Después, quisieron probar algunos de los cosméticos que había para ellos en la habitación de baño. La mayoría, cosméticos especialmente para pedicura.  
Atsushi se ofreció a usar una de las cremas y ponérsela a Todomatsu en los pies, y aunque éste se negó con algo de pena, accedió a causa de insistencia del otro.

Se colocó de cuclillas a los pies de Todomatsu y untó un poco de la crema en sus pies descalzos, haciendo masaje con mucho cuidado, y después los enjugó con un poco de agua tibia, que después secó con una toalla esponjosa.

Atsushi no usó ninguna crema para él, ni siquiera cuando Todomatsu se ofreció a hacer lo mismo por él. Sólo se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la habitación.

Llegada la noche, nuevamente durmieron en el futón juntos.  
Todomatsu se quedó mirando aquel _maneki-neko_ que compró para Ichimatsu. El hipnotizador movimiento de la patita del gato al subir y bajar hizo que se arrullara, y finalmente se durmió.

Al día siguiente como acostumbraban, se despertaron y levantaron temprano. Fueron a dar una caminata en el enrojecido bosque para pasar el rato. Todomatsu llevaba a Pichi en manos para que le diera un poco el aire y la luz del sol, y así hacer más fácil su posible pronta recuperación.  
Al volver al _ryokan_ Atsushi le cambió el vendaje de las alas y le picó un poco de fruta y verduras para que pudiera comer, ya que aún era muy pequeño. Calabaza y manzana. De vez en cuando, también comía un poco de arroz blanco.

Se tomaron gran parte del día en cuidar al pichón. No tenían ningún tipo de medicina, pero con algo de agua fría hacían que se disipara el dolor de sus patas y alas.

Aquella serendipia había sido reconfortante especialmente para Todomatsu. Pronto le tomó mucho cariño a Pichi, así como él también demostró al no tener miedo cada vez que era tocado por él.  
Sus plumas se habían puesto muy bonitas y llenas de brillo. Se veía saludable, pero aún era incapaz de emprender vuelo.

Se pasó el día completo nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, ambos dieron una última caminata en el bosque, ya que era su último día en el lugar. Pronto regresarían a Tokio.

Todomatsu esperaba que el ave se curara antes de volver a casa, pero no había sido posible. Por ello, habían salido a caminar entre aquellos árboles siguiendo el sendero, pero al tratar de soltar a Pichi, éste no había podido volar. Además de eso, no había ni un otro pájaro a los alrededores. Sólo podían escuchar el melifluo canto de otras aves ajenas a la especie de aquel pichón que tenían en manos, que ahora tenía por nombre Pichi.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿crees que... podamos llevarlo a casa? No podrá ser capaz de sobrevivir si lo dejamos aquí.

\- No hay problema - hizo un gesto afirmativo. - Llevémoslo con nosotros. Quizá viva mejor en la urbanidad - Opinó.

Así pasaron el día bastante rápido. Cuidaron de Pichi un poco más.  
Se dieron por separado un último baño en las aguas termales y se cambiaron de ropa. Comieron la comida y cena que les correspondía por ese día y después ordenaron sus cosas para marcharse sin problemas muy pronto.  
Todomatsu al cambiarse miró la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió un poco.  
Metió el obsequio para su hermano con delicadeza en su mochila.  
Hicieron las cosas que se deben hacer dejando todo en orden y fueron a dormir.

Se hizo noche y pronto ya fue otro día.

Ya era el día de la partida.

Atsushi y Todomatsu se dirigieron a donde yacían los dueños de la residencia y de despidieron con todo gusto agradeciendo por la agradable estancia de la que habían estado disfrutando. Los ancianos también se despidieron agradeciendo haciendo una breve reverencia y los encaminaron a la salida. Estaban agradecidos de que aquellos chicos hayan llegado a pasar unos días al _ryokan._ Y a decir verdad, no había casi nadie que fuese capaz de pagar por quedarse allí por lo menos un día. El lugar era muy lujoso, mirando bien los detalles.

Subieron al auto con las maletas y Todomatsu con su mochila. Atsushi echó a andar el auto directo a Tokio. Cuando llevaban solamente cinco minutos de recorrido, Todomatsu le pidió a Atsushi que se detuviera un momento en una pequeña tienda. Parecía ser una pastelería. Cuando salió tenía en manos una caja mediana color blanco, y otra encima de esa más pequeña. En su interior había unos pequeños dulces de frutillas parecidos a unas tartaletas. Un postre tradicional que solían preparar muy bien en Kioto.

Llegó al auto, abrió las puertas traseras y los puso en la parte de atrás, y después subió al asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Qué has comprado? - Preguntó Atsushi con curiosidad.

\- _Wagash_i - Dijo. - Ese tipo de dulces les gustan mucho a mis hermanos.

\- Oh, sí. La verdad es que son muy buenos - Dijo casi pensando en voz alta.

\- Por eso - Dijo sonriendo - pensé que podría llevarles algunos. Como hospitalidad.

\- Muy bien, estoy seguro de que les gustarán. Se pondrán muy contentos.

\- Eso espero - Suspiró. - ¿Tú no llevarás nada?

\- ¿Mm? ¿Para qué? Creo que no me apetece nada... - Dijo sonriendo con su voz suave, pero varonil.

\- No, para ti no. Para algún amigo o alguien que conozcas.

\- Bueno, hace pocos días le llevé algo de sake a Futsuumaru y a Kusosuke. Creo que no me apetece llevarle nada más a nadie.

\- ¿Y a tus padres?

Atsushi guardó silencio.

\- ... No hace falta - Pasó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

\- ¿Atsushi-kun?

\- Por cierto, Todomatsu. ¿Qué ha sucedido entre tu hermano y tú? ¿Ya han podido hacer las paces?

Frunció el ceño un poco, y después habló, tratando de no tergiversar aquella pregunta.

\- Bueno, no hemos podido hablar por teléfono. Pero si por mensajes de texto, aunque no mucho realmente. Mi hermano me envió un mensaje grabado y...

Hubo silencio.

\- ¿Todomatsu? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Agh! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Jamás le contesté a mi hermano! ¡Ay, soy una basura! - Tomó su teléfono violentamente con una sola mano, y con la otra cuidaba del ave blanquecina. - ¿Puedo escribir algo ahora?

\- Adelante - Sonrió.

Todomatsu tomó su teléfono, pero las palabras no se le venían a la mente. Tardó quizá media hora del viaje en pensar algo y comenzó a teclear algo en su teléfono, y finalmente envió el mensaje.

_"Muchas gracias, Choromatsu nii-san. Yo tampoco te odio. Perdóname tú a mí por mis actos irresponsables e infantiles. Lo siento. Ah, también estoy muy contento porque podré verte pronto... Y, no tengo que perdonarte. Sólo perdónate a ti mismo, y sigue viviendo como lo haces"._

Pasó una hora del recorrido en auto de vuelta a Tokio. En unos treinta minutos más, estarían en casa.

Como costumbre, hablaban de algunas cosas triviales e intercambiaban risas.

En un momento en el que nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Todomatsu revisó su celular. Miró el montón de fotos que había tomado del paisaje, del ryokan, del bosque, de la pequeña ciudad y... ¿Atsushi?  
Sin darse cuenta, tenía demasiadas fotos de Atsushi en su galería. La mayoría, las había tomado cuando salieron al bosque juntos por primera vez.

Fotos de él a espaldas, algunas mirando hacia otros lugares (como el horizonte), y otras pocas, de perfil. Muchas fotografías de Atsushi.  
Sonrió un poquito y se sonrojó al ver todas y cada una de ellas. Sin darse cuenta se había dedicado a fotografiar al mayor cuando éste estaba distraído. Sacudió su cabeza un poco al intentar eliminar esa sonrisa retorcida de su rostro y apagó el móvil. Se aseguraría de que Atsushi jamás encontrara aquello. No era que fueran fotos malas, pero le daba vergüenza.

Pronto Todomatsu pudo divisar un cartel en verde que les indicaba que estaban entrando a Tokio nuevamente. El ambiente cambió.

Como estaba con anterioridad, a diferencia de Kioto, hacía mucho frío.  
Kioto era cálido a pesar de los ventarrones que había de vez en cuando, y las hojas estaban secas aún, cayéndose. Pero, en Tokio no era así.  
En Tokio hacía mucho frío. El cielo estaba nublado; color gris. El viendo era gélido y daba la sensación de que si no tenías algo en las manos, las dejabas de sentir. Además, los árboles no tenían ni una sola hoja. Todomatsu sin quererlo comenzó a tiritar.

Rodearon parte de la ciudad y llegaron a la casa de Atsushi.  
Por la calle, había grandes cantidades de nieve. Quizá había nevado poco antes de que ellos llegaran.

Llegaron al garaje, se bajaron con las cosas y se metieron a la casa rápidamente. Estaba helada. Claro, porque da la sensación de que si alguien no está habitando el lugar, la casa se muere poco a poco.

Todomatsu dejó su mochila en la esquina de la habitación (que traía el llavero de conejo) y dejó al ave que ahora había comenzado a pillar sobre la mesita de la sala. Después fue en busca de algo caliente. Estaba temblando de frío.

\- Todomatsu, creo que deberías tomar un baño caliente. Te resfriarás si permaneces así - Dijo Atsushi con algo de preocupación.

\- Claro... - Exclamó abrazándose a sí mismo. - Vaya, había olvidado este clima.

\- Bueno, en realidad creo que aumentó.

\- Ya.

\- Bueno, te esperaré. Seguiré yo después de ti.

\- ¡Sí! No tardaré mucho.

Todomatsu se metió a la ducha con agua caliente. Atsushi nuevamente arregló el vendaje del ala de Pichi y lo acomodó en una cajita sustituyendo la toalla por una pequeña cobija calentita.

El ave comió un poco y dejó de temblar también.

Todomatsu salió de la ducha ya vestido con un pantalón holgado calentito y suave, y una sudadera con capucha para dormir.

Atsushi seguido de él se duchó y salió con el cabello un poco empapado aún.

Durmieron un poco después de ello, llevando al ave a su habitación, que también durmió.

5:03 pm.

Al despertar más tarde, Todomatsu llamó a Ichimatsu para decirle que todo estaba bien; que él y Atsushi ya habían vuelto. Ichimatsu le dijo a su vez que Choromatsu estaba contento por el mensaje que le había dejado, y que estaba preocupado por no haber recibido una respuesta casi de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, olvidé responderle. Me distraje - Dijo apenado.

\- Sí, lo pensé. Él no dejaba de hablar de eso - Dijo Ichimatsu.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, pronto iré a verlos.

\- Te esperamos.

Hablaron un poco más y finalmente colgaron.

Atsushi se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles y demás documentos que agrupaba y guardaba con dedicación en su maletín. Los necesitaría para volver al trabajo de nuevo.

Pasó el día, y Todomatsu se durmió un poco más tarde como acostumbraba. Atsushi cayó rendido por el sueño, o quizá sólo trataba de hacerse la idea de que debía de entrarle sueño de todas formas.

Atsushi se iría a trabajar en el turno nocturno, de nuevo.

Todomatsu despertó por la mañana y como supuso, Atsushi no estaba.

Había cambiado de turno por ese día, porque según él, tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina. Así quedó.

Todomatsu tomó su desayuno y dejó al ave bien abrigada. Aún no podía volar, así que no había problema con que lo dejara ahí. Tomó una pequeña caja con los wagashi y salió con su mochila rosa hacia la cafetería.

Cuando llegó, se disculpó y también agradeció a Sacchi y Aida, y por supuesto, al gerente. Les entregó los dulces a las chicas como agradecimiento por haber cubierto su parte de la jornada, y ellas asintieron sonriendo, aceptando el obsequio.

Trabajó duro, y acabó parte de su trabajo. Todo el día, estuvo atendiendo a los clientes mientras las chicas lo ayudaban o limpiaban las mesas y demás. Así fue como se pasó su día demasiado rápido.

_"Devuelta a la realidad",_ pensó.

Cuando salió ya estaba un poco oscuro. Caminaba por la banqueta con la frente en alto, deslumbrado por las luces de neón de la ciudad.

Iba caminando hacia la estación de trenes cuando vislumbró una silueta a lo lejos. Se quedó estático unos segundos y después no dudó en gritar.

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san!

\- ¿Totty? - Dijo el mencionado con una voz átona.

\- Sí, Ichimatsu nii-san - se acercó corriendo a su hermano, bajando el tono de su voz. - ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo contento.

\- Pues, aún camino.

\- No cambias, hermano... - Rió.

\- Todomatsu, ¿cómo te...? - Fue interrumpido por Todomatsu, que se acercó a él rápidamente y lo envolvió en un fortísimo abrazo. Se quedó anonadado, y después también correspondió.

Se separaron.

\- Lo siento, nii-san - Se rascó la nuca sonriendo. - ¿Decías?

\- Está bien, no te preocupes - Balbuceó, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. - ¿Cómo te fue? - Subió de volumen a su voz.

\- Bien, fue genial.

\- Me lo esperaba. Menos mal, necesitas un descanso.

\- También, tengo una nueva mascota. Encontré un pajarito herido cerca del bosque junto con Atsushi-kun.

\- ¿Sabes cuidar pájaros?

\- No... Pero Atsushi-kun es bueno con ellos.

\- Ya - Dijo.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Es un poco peligroso.

\- ¿Te parece? Tú también das caminatas en la noche - Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Al notar el silencio del menor, prosiguió. - Vine a comprar comida de gato.

\- ¿Llevaste más gatos a casa?

\- Al verlos me da la sensación de que me piden que los lleve conmigo - Se explicó.

\- Bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras - Dijo, y después estornudó.

\- Salud.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco cansado.

\- Siento un poquito de escalofríos, pero estoy bien.

\- Deberías volver pronto.

\- Si, de hecho, voy hacia la estación a tomar el metro. Pero faltan algunos minutos para que llegue.

\- Te cuidas mucho - Dijo desviando la mirada, sonrojándose un poco, a su vez que acomodaba su tapabocas.

\- Claro, ¡tú también, Ichimatsu! - Posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

\- ¿Cuándo irás a casa?

\- Eh... no estoy seguro - Dijo quedito. - No sé si debería llegar yo solo... o con... Atsushi-kun. No lo sé...

\- He pensado en eso también.

\- ¿Cómo podría explicarles a papá y a mamá? - Dijo tristemente y quitó la mano del hombro de su hermano.

\- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Totty. Las cosas se darán solas.

\- Eso espero...

\- Sólo, por favor, ten en cuenta que ellos están expuestos a cualquier tipo de reacción. Así que, sin importar la expresión que muestren, recuerda que te quieren mucho. No te desanimes...

Todomatsu asintió.

\- Gracias...

\- Tengo que volver a casa o los demás se volverán locos.

\- Entiendo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

\- Hasta pronto.

Todomatsu siguió su camino, al igual que Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu se encaminó a casa, pero después un sonido se hizo escuchar detrás de él. Era el sonido de la goma de unos zapatos correr hacia él. Era Todomatsu.

\- Ichi... ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! Lo siento... Lo olvidé... - Jadeaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo sorprendido.

Todomatsu recordó que nunca sacó sus cosas de la mochila, y traía el obsequio de su hermano consigo. Pasó la mochila quitándosela de la espalda hacía su pecho, y mientras que con una mano la sostenía, con otra sacó el regalo.

\- Aquí tienes, nii-san. Lo siento, casi me voy sin dártelo... Espero que te guste.

Ichimatsu al verlo le brillaron mucho sus ojitos, y lo tomó con sus dos manos, sonrojándose un poco. Todomatsu juraría que miró sus ojos un poco cristalinos, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Gustarme? - Dijo mirando el _maneki-neko_ fijamente. - ¡Sí es muy tierno! - Abrazó el obsequio, y después a Todomatsu.

Todomatsu se quedó estático ante aquella reacción tan inusual de su hermano mayor, pero después se acostumbró y lo abrazó también. Le parecía un poco gracioso que a simple vista, aunque medían lo mismo, Ichimatsu pareciera más bajito por mantenerse de pie un poco encorvado.  
Se separaron y de nuevo, Ichimatsu le dio las gracias al menor.

Ichimatsu apegó a su pecho el regalo y con la otra mano sostenía las bolsas con las latas de comida de gato.

\- Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos, Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Voy a perder el tren!

\- Sí... Hasta pronto - Subió el volumen de su voz. - ¡Por favor ven a casa junto con Atsushi-san!

Todomatsu se quedó quieto y sin verlo a la cara contestó.

\- ¡Claro! Adiós, nii-san.

Todomatsu salió corriendo hacia la estación. Perdió de vista a Ichimatsu.

Se colocó la mochila en el hombro, de un sólo lado y llegó jadeante nuevamente. El metro llegó unos pocos minutos después de él. Quizá tres o cinco.  
Volvió a estornudar.

El tren avanzó y prontamente estuvo en casa. Encontró a Atsushi acostado en el sofá, dormido.

Dejó sus cosas en la habitación y cuando llegó a la sala, miró algo nuevo. Una pequeña jaula, aunque aún vacía.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió de nuevo con ropa suave y calentita. Se acercó al sofá para despertar a Atsushi.  
Le dio muchos besitos traviesos por todo el rostro, hasta que despertó. Dio un pequeño gemido y abrió los ojos.

\- Ah... Todomatsu, ya estás aquí.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, Atsushi-kun?

\- Fue pesado después de tanto. ¿Y a ti? - respondió enternecido.

\- No estuvo mal - se encogió de hombros y después exclamó con alegría. - ¡Pude ver a mi hermano Ichimatsu! Ya sabes, el que te recibió en la puerta aquella vez que bebí de más...

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo está?

\- Dice que está bien, y yo lo veo igual que siempre... Le di su regalo y le gustó mucho. Juraría que su voz que quebró un poco - Rió con ternura.

\- Me alegro - sonrió.

Todomatsu estaba en el suelo de rodillas viendo a Atsushi, y éste último seguía acostado en el sofá.

\- Ah, también, ¿cómo está Pichi?

\- Mucho mejor - dijo. - Quizá pueda volar en dos días más.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

\- También, conseguí esa pequeña jaula para él - dijo desviando su vista a la mesa de la sala, donde yacía la dicha jaula.

\- La vi cuando entré. ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de qué.

\- Atsush... - No pudo acabar. Todomatsu estornudó de nuevo.

\- Salud.

\- G-Gracias...

\- ¿Decías?

\- Bueno, nada. Sólo pensaba acerca del trabajo... ¿Viviremos como - le dio un escalofrío - lo hacíamos antes?

\- Oh, sobre eso...

\- No soportaría de nuevo vivir así, sin que podamos vernos.

\- Voy a tratar de hacer algo, no te preocupes - Acarició su cabello.

\- Está bi... - Todomatsu volvió a estornudar.

\- Salud - Dijo de nuevo. - ¿Estás bien? Te miras muy cansado.

\- Mi hermano también me lo dijo, lo siento... Debe ser por el frío.

\- Te dije que te resfriarías.

\- Aún estoy bien... No me molesta mucho.

Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu, incorporándose.

\- Esta noche - Dijo tranquilamente - durmamos abrazados. Así no tendrás tanto frío.

Todomatsu se sonrojó y asintió.

\- Bien, Atsushi-kun... - Dijo con su voz un poquito ronca.

Llevaron a Pichi con ellos a la habitación, porque estaba más cálido.  
Fueron a dormir temprano. Atsushi volvería a su rutina de siempre. Esta vez, sería el quien saliera un poco más tarde de casa, y Todomatsu, temprano.

Se acostaron muy pegaditos y se abrazaron. Todomatsu se acurrucó en el hombro de Atsushi, y este apretó su mano gentilmente para dormir con ese tacto. La noche se apoderó del tiempo y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Una vez más, el conticinio rigió en el lugar.

Cuando amaneciera, Todomatsu le pediría a Atsushi que lo acompañe a casa, a ver a su familia.


	12. Malestar

_Capítulo 12- Malestar _

Amaneció.

Atsushi se levantó primero que Todomatsu. Pensó en despertarlo, pero se veía muy cansado; más de lo normal, así que lo dejó descansar un poco más.

Al final el menor despertó un poco tarde, y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Atsushi le dio los buenos días dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó junto a él a la mesa.  
Comerían sólo un poco de espagueti.

Atsushi observó detenidamente a Todomatsu. Se veía quizá un poco irritado, y tenía unas ojeras un poco marcadas (lo cual era raro en él, ya que se cuidaba mucho la piel), y también sus movimientos eran muy lentos y un poco torpes. Sin mencionar que no estaba sonriendo.

— Todomatsu...

— ... — El aludido sólo alzó un poco la vista mientras masticaba los espaguetis, con su mirada sin brillo.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco... enfermo.

— ¿De verdad? — Suspiró. — Bueno, sólo... me duele un poco la cabeza.

— ¿En serio?

— S-Sí... Estoy un poco cansado, desde ayer. No sé exactamente por qué. Ayer cuando llegamos a casa, me sentía... bien — Sonrió.

— Mm... Ya veo. Quizá tenga un poco de medicina para esto. Te daré una pastilla.

— No, Atsushi-kun... Estoy bien.

Todomatsu quería pedirle a Atsushi que fuesen a su casa, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Además, no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Quería hablar sobre lo suyo con el mayor frente a sus padres, y quería ver a sus hermanos. Pero, aún estaba esa inseguridad.

Todomatsu estornudó.

— Salud.

— Gra-Gracias, Atsushi-kun...

— Todomatsu, de verdad. Quédate aquí hoy.

— No... Si falto de nuevo al trabajo, me despedirán.

— Tu salud es más importante. Por favor, quédate aquí. Yo iré a hablar con tu jefe, si así lo quieres. Además, ya se te hizo tarde.

Todomatsu lo pensó un momento.

— Está bien. Me quedaré. Pero, no hace falta que vayas.

— Bien, entonces... me alistaré — Atsushi se incorporó y se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse e ir al trabajo de nuevo.

Todomatsu se quedó sólo en la mesa, viendo su plato vacío. Se quedó meditando un rato sobre ir o no con su familia. Algo en su interior le decía que se lo tenía que pedir, que decir... Y otra parte simplemente no quería.

Cuando Atsushi salió con su traje ya puesto y bien bañado, se fijó en su reloj y se dirigió al recibidor. Estaba a punto de despedirse, pero, Todomatsu se puso de pie.  
Se quedó ahí plantado con los puños fuertemente apretados y abrió los labios para articular algo. ¡Se lo diría!

— At… Atsushi-kun...

— ¿Sí? Dime.

— Este... — Tenía la mirada de Atsushi clavada. Se sintió un poco nervioso y a Atsushi se le haría tarde si tardaba en hablar.

— ¿Si?

— Eh... N-No... no te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien — Sonrió forzosamente.

Hubo una pequeña pausa; silencio. Atsushi frunció el ceño desconcertado.

— ¿Eso querías decirme?

Atsushi notó extraño a Todomatsu, pero no lo forzaría a hablar.

— Lo siento — Todomatsu asintió rápidamente. — Se te está haciendo tarde, Atsushi-kun... Apresúrate.

Atsushi miró su reloj de mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Tienes razón, cuídate mucho. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Encontraré un momento apropiado para poder ayudarte.

— Está bien, Atsushi-kun. Preocúpate ahora por llegar temprano a tu oficina — Le dio un empujoncito sonriendo delicadamente.

— Parece que hoy nevará, así que abrígate bien.

— Igual tú, Atsushi-kun. Cuídate, esperaré por ti.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, de nuevo.

— Está bien, entonces... Me voy.

Todomatsu asintió. Despidió a Atsushi en la puerta después de haberle ajustado la corbata y haberle colocado con cuidado una bufanda amarilla para mantener el calor. El mayor le dio un beso en la frente y se separó.

Salió dirigiéndose al garaje para tomar el auto y entró a la autopista. Se fue a la oficina.

Una vez estando sólo, se dirigió a la sala para tomar su celular, pero dio cuenta que ya no tenía batería, así que lo puso a cargar.

Fue a ver cómo estaba Pichi.  
Notablemente se le veía mucho mejor. Destapó a la blanquecina ave con cuidado; ésta caminaba un poquito, y fue capaz de deshacerse del agarre del chico con un brinquito. Se encontraba mejor. Pronto volaría.

Lo comenzó a acariciar mientras sonreía un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que aún poseía.

— ¿Sabes? — Comenzó a hablar con el pajarito —, me siento mal al no decirle lo que siento a Atsushi-kun... Quiero que conozca a mi familia, y ellos a él, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué me dirán papá y mamá cuando sepan que... me gustan los chicos? Tengo miedo. Quizá me odien... Y no quiero que odien a Atsushi-kun por mi culpa, porque él es un buen muchacho.

El pájaro pilló.

Todomatsu prosiguió.

— ¿Cómo podría decirles? Quiero vivir plenamente sin ser juzgado por los otros. ¿Eso está mal? Quizá Atsushi-kun se siente mal porque soy muy tímido con él, pero no puedo evitarlo... Lo quiero mucho.

Miró a Pichi unos instantes. El ave se le había quedado mirando en silencio, moviendo únicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Todomatsu suspiró y sonrió tristemente, dejando al ave en su caja después de limpiarla.

_"¿Qué hago hablándole a un ave?",_ pensó.

— Está bien si no dices nada — Dijo sonriendo cínicamente y se dirigió a la ventana.

Observó detenidamente a los autos pasar en la autopista. Algunos iban rápido y otros más lento.

Se recargó en el marco con la ventana cerrada. Había comenzado a nevar un poco.

Miró detenidamente a la carretera.  
Se sentía tan vacío... Como si no fuera parte de ese mundo.

_"Alguien va dentro de cada auto que pasa a gran velocidad. Y ese alguien tiene un lugar a donde ir, tiene algo que hacer, tiene alguien que lo espera en alguna parte",_ pensaba con melancolía.

Sintió un horrible mareo.

— Ngh... Pero... — Habló para sí mismo colocándose una mano en la sien — yo tengo a alguien que debo esperar.

El dolor se hizo más intenso. Sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba y pronto le estallaría. Grandes olas de dolor lo abatían.

_"¿Por qué?",_ pensó.

Se recargó en la fría pared respirando pesadamente. Y de pronto, el dolor se disipó.

Se puso de pie, completamente derecho. Su vista estaba un poco borrosa.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede? — Balbuceó.

De pronto se comenzó a sentir caliente, muy caliente. Tenía muchísimo calor. A pesar de que afuera había comenzado a nevar, sentía que estaba ardiendo desde sus entrañas.

Soportó ese malestar aproximadamente una hora y media más.

Se recostó en el sofá, encendió la televisión y cerró sus ojos. Intentaría no pensar en nada.  
Pichi comenzó a pillar.

No podía dormir. Quería que el dolor de su cabeza se fuera, al igual que aquella infernal sensación, pero era inútil. No se iba.

Se levantó y fue a la habitación en busca de algunas pastillas para disminuir el dolor. Se las tomó y esperó quince minutos más, y aún así no hubo resultados. Quizá se sentía peor.

Comenzó a sentir náuseas y fue al baño.  
Vomitó.

¿Qué le sucedía? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía terrible. Quizá un virus se había adueñado por completo de su cuerpo.  
Salió del baño casi arrastrándose, mareado y con un dolor horrible en su estómago, trémulo.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se dejó caer al suelo pegando su espalda a ésta, con sus manos temblando un poco aún.

Se quedó ahí cinco minutos y después se metió a la ducha desesperadamente.  
Dejó que el agua tibia (más fría que caliente) recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero por más que hacía que el agua estuviese un poco más fría, el calor de su espalda y rostro no desaparecía.

Cuando se enjuagó el pelo notó que muchos cabellos se le habían caído. Más de lo normal.

Se extrañó pero poca importancia le dio. No era lo peor que le sucedía.

Se rindió y salió de la ducha. Se vistió y comenzó a masticar hielo, para el calor y la ansiedad.

El calor aumentó. Se miró en el espejo del baño un momento, y notó que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. De un color rojo intenso. También, tenía los ojos un poco hundidos. No podía dejar de temblar.

Salió y se dirigió a la cama. Se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada y apretó sus uñas en la tela de ésta. Un dolor en el estómago más fuerte que el anterior lo sucumbió.

Comenzó a respirar a grandes bocanadas de aire. A pesar de que estaba prácticamente nevando, el calor que lo agobiaba no disminuía, no podía respirar, y decidió abrir un poco las ventanas.

Una vez frente al espejo de nuevo, cepilló su cabello. Notó que en el peine había muchos cabellos. Se le estaba cayendo más de lo normal.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Pasaron treinta minutos más.

Se sintió abrumado por la nueva experiencia, y con miedo y cansancio se dirigió a la sala. Su celular aún estaba a cargándose.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, de nuevo un mareo lo atacó, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Alcanzó a sostenerse de la pared; permaneció de rodillas con la vista gacha, apretando fuertemente los ojos.

_"¿Qué es esto?",_ pensó con pesar.

Las piernas le flaqueaban un poco, así que se tomó un tiempo para poder ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Cuando lo logró, decidido fue a la sala por su celular. No se estaba sintiendo muy bien, y eso lo hacía sentir muy asustado. Nunca antes se había sentido peor.

Sentía que el pecho le estallaría. Unas constantes y fortísimas taticardias lo estaban haciendo desfallecer.

Y su rostro tenía una altísima temperatura...

Estiró una mano para alcanzar su celular, pero cuando apenas lo tocó, nuevamente el dolor de estómago y cabeza llegó a él. Un malestar general parecía querer causarle una muerte dolorosa, o al menos eso pensó él en ese momento.

El mareo fue tan intenso que su vista se nubló y soltó el aparato. Se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y después, se desplomó contra el suelo estrepitosamente. El sonido seco que provocó el impacto de su cabeza contra el piso había sido horrible; brutal.

No pudo llamar a nadie. A pesar de que le prometió a Atsushi llamarle si algo malo le ocurría, no pudo hacer la llamada.

Duró aproximadamente dos horas tirado en el suelo. Dos horas en las que nadie se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

Alguien lo llamó a su celular, aunque como era de esperarse, no lo escuchó. El pajarito comenzó a cantar.

Después de insistir varias veces, finalmente aquella persona, desistió.

Se trataba de Ichimatsu, nuevamente.  
Todomatsu había prometido ir a casa con sus padres y hermanos, e Ichimatsu se extrañó al no recibir notificaciones de su hermano menor informándole de algo. Es decir, no le dijo si iría, pero tampoco le hizo saber si no.

Por más que insistió, no contestó. Era extraño, púes ya era tarde.

Entonces, un vago recuerdo vino a su cabeza.  
Poco después de que Todomatsu se marchara de casa, había anotado el número de Atsushi en una hoja de papel, quizá para no olvidarlo. Seguramente lo había anotado después de la segunda cita o algo así. Al menos eso deducía.  
Aquella vez se encontraba limpiando la habitación junto con Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu, y entre las cosas del más pequeño de todos halló aquella hoja. Por supuesto, la guardó sin saber por qué, y la escondió.

Quizá había sido una indirecta del destino. Aunque, a Ichimatsu no le agradaba pensar aquello, púes no le agradaba la idea de que alguien decidía por él. En este caso, el destino.  
Aún así, decidió confiar en ello.

Existe la fiel creencia de que los gemelos, indirectamente simbolizan una sola alma, así que pueden saber lo que el otro siente o piensa. Y en este caso, se trataba de sextillizos. Ichimatsu podía sentir cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban y sabía (por alguna razón que no se explicaba) que Todomatsu se encontraba en un lío. Quizá no en uno muy grave, pero el malestar no se desvanecía de su ser. Así que no había opción...

Fue a buscar entre sus cosas aquella hoja con el número escrito a tinta azul, y tomando su teléfono con la otra mano, marcó.

Quizá por el miedo. Quizá por la vergüenza. Pero, estaba ligeramente temblando, frunciendo el entrecejo, esperando alguna respuesta.


	13. Triste intriga

_Capítulo 13- Triste intriga. _

Atsushi en medio de su jornada de trabajo tomó el celular. Se extrañó un poco al no reconocer el número que se encontraba en pantalla, pero sin perder más tiempo, atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Este... ¿Atsushi-san?

Atsushi pensó a primera instancia que se trataba de un cliente de la empresa o algo parecido, así que lo pasó por alto.

\- Él habla. Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi trabajo, un poco ocupado, así que si no hay inconveniente puedo atenderle un poco más tarde o...

\- No, es sólo que... – Lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Ma... Matsuno Ichimatsu... Soy hermano de Todomatsu.

\- Oh, hola. ¿Qué tal? - Cambió sin voluntad a un tono de voz más agradable. - Perdona por haber sido cortante... Mil disculpas.

\- ... - Sólo hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ichimatsu-san?

\- Bueno... En realidad quería saber si mi hermano estaba contigo, pero me doy cuenta que no... al saber que estás trabajando.

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Verás... Quería hablar con él, así que le marqué a su teléfono celular pero no me responde desde ya hace un rato. ¿Sabes... qué sucede?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Todomatsu no responde? Qué extraño... Espera un momento por favor, trataré de contactarlo yo mismo. En un momento te devuelvo la llamada.

\- De acuerdo... - Dijo con un hilo de voz quebradizo.

El mayor colgó.  
Ichimatsu se quedó esperando mientras tanto.

El cuarto de los hermanos miró el teléfono impacientado. ¿Por qué su hermanito no se puso en contacto con él?

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, Choromatsu entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Ichimatsu? - Dijo el de sudadera verde - ¡Deja de hacerte el vago y deja ese celular! Hay cosas que debemos hacer... Mamá dijo que hoy nos toca preparar la cena a nosotros y a Osomatsu nii-san.

\- En un momento iré.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy... llamando a Todomatsu.

\- ¿Totty? ¿Está molesto contigo?

\- No. Sólo no responde - Dijo, omitiendo lo de Atsushi. Ocultaría su existencia lo más que pudiera, hasta que Todomatsu lo sacara a la luz.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi marcó varias veces al número de Todomatsu, pero por más que insistió no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se comenzó a impacientar y llamó a Ichimatsu.

\- Oh, parece que ya te contestó - Dijo Choromatsu cruzado de brazos.

\- Cállate, guarda silencio - Dijo Ichimatsu con una voz ronca poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de su hermano, empujándolo para apartarlo del aparato y así evitar que lograra escuchar algo. - ¿Hola?

\- Ichimatsu-san, marqué al celular de Todomatsu, pero la llamada se pierde. No me responde.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué...?

\- Ahora mismo iré con él. Cualquier cosa yo te aviso, ¿está bien? - Dijo Atsushi, al parecer un poco agitado.

Ichimatsu entró en preocupación, y sólo se limitó a asentir.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias, Atsu... - Se detuvo en seco al recordar que su hermano mayor estaba en la misma habitación que él, observándolo y escuchándolo.

\- _"¿Atsu?"_ \- Repitió el tercero, cuestionando.

Atsushi se despidió y colgó. Ichimatsu se quedó ahí, un tanto abrumado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ichimatsu? - Preguntó Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu inhaló y exhaló.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi se puso de pie, restándole importancia a las cuentas y papeleos que se encontraba haciendo. Apagó el ordenador que tenía justo en frente suyo sobre su escritorio, tomó su maletín y salió.

\- Atsushi-san... ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó un hombre, al parecer un empleado, que se encontraba en la misma oficina que el mencionado.

\- Ha ocurrido una emergencia. Tendré que ausentarme por hoy, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si tú eres uno de los hombres más importantes para esta compañía! Quédate. Sin ti... no acabáremos a tiempo la jornada de hoy - Decía el hombre, tratando de convencer al muchacho a quedarse, quizá para ese día volver más temprano a casa.

\- Ya dije que lo siento. Si es necesario, me quedaré más tiempo después. Buen trabajo...

Y Atsushi salió, lejos de la habitación, y más allá del edificio de oficinas...

Con paso apresurado, llegó a la casa y tras haberse estacionado entró, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Entró un poco agitado, pero tratando de mantener la calma, rezando por que todo esté bien.

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¿En dónde estás? - Apresuró un poco el paso, buscándolo en cada una de las habitaciones. Abría una por una cada una de las puertas, pero no había rastro de él. Era difícil buscar a alguien de esa manera en una casa tan grande. Subió rápidamente al segundo piso, dejando sus cosas abajo. - ¿Todomatsu? Respóndeme... ¿En dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Cuando iba abriéndose camino por el pasillo, enmudeció. - Todoma...

Se paró en seco. ¿Qué había sucedido? Encontró al pequeño tirado en el frío suelo, inconsciente. Su respiración era demasiado tenue, y sus manos, estaban heladas. Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, cuando Atsushi lo tomó en brazos, notó que su rostro estaba de un intenso color carmesí, y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Lo levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió de casa cargándolo en sus brazos. Lo subió al auto y se echó a andar a un hospital.

Pero, antes de eso, en medio de toda aquella prisa, llamó a Ichimatsu. Después de todo, le prometió informarle acerca de lo que sucediera con su hermano.

Se acomodó el celular en el hombro pegándolo a su oído, poniendo atención a la carretera, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía pero con cuidado.

\- ¿Ichimatsu-san?

Ichimatsu había estado todo el rato esperando la llamada, deseando recibir buenas noticias, junto a Choromatsu. Aunque éste último no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, así que no lo pasaba mal.

Ichimatsu respondió.

\- S... Sí, ¿qué sucede?

\- Verás, salí tan rápido como pude del trabajo y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Todomatsu. Pero, cuando llegué, lo encontré en el suelo, inconsciente...

\- ¿Eh? - Respondió trémulo.

\- Ahora mismo voy camino al hospital con él. Me extraña porque sus manos estaban muy frías, pero al ver su rostro, me parecía que tenía fiebre... Así que...

\- ¿En qué hospital estarán?

Choromatsu para este punto, no prestaba atención a la conversación. Se puso a mirar la televisión.

Atsushi le dio las direcciones a Ichimatsu.

\- Pero... Ichimatsu-san. Todomatsu no quería que sus demás hermanos y yo...

\- Está bien, tengo que ir - Dijo incorporándose, apretando los puños. - Les informaré en seguida y nos veremos allá. Iré yo solo.

\- Espera - Finalmente llegó al hospital y se estacionó rápida y hábilmente. - Por lo menos, espera unos veinte minutos. Quizá se mejore pronto.

\- De acuerdo.

Atsushi colgó. Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y cargó a Todomatsu, llevándolo a la sala donde lo atenderían. Dos enfermeras y un doctor se acercaron con él a toda prisa y metieron a Todomatsu a una sala, en una camilla. Atsushi se quedó afuera, esperando, nervioso.

Ichimatsu se apresuró después de un rato, pero al estar a punto de salir de la casa, Osomatsu lo sujetó de la manga de la sudadera.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Ichimacchan? - Decía con su sonrisa picarona.

\- Voy a... eh… Por comida de gato.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si acabas de salir por eso hace muy poco. Y además... está nevando.

\- No hay problema, llevo mi paraguas. Y tomaré el metro.

Jyushimatsu llegó.

\- ¡Nii-san! - Gritaba. - Si sales así, ¡te enfermarás!

\- C... Claro que no. Sólo esperen aquí y ya, ¿sí? - Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, aunque Osomatsu aún no lo soltaba. - ¡Ya suéltame, estúpido hermano!

\- ¡Quédate, Ichimatsu! Aún hay comida para tus gatitos en casa - Le sonrió.

\- ¡Hey! - Choromatsu gritó desde más a fondo de la casa. - ¡Cierren la puerta! ¡El viento está helado y la nieve se está metiendo!

_\- ¡Brother!_ \- Karamatsu se unió. - _¡Come on!_ Cierra la puerta... - Decía temblando de frío.

Ichimatsu se desesperó y soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Osomatsu, habló casi a gritos dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállense todos de una buena vez! ¡Necesito salir! ¿¡Está bien!? - Decía el cuarto hermano, mientras sus cabellos eran revueltos por el despiadado viento.

\- Pe... Pero morirás congelado allá afuera... - Dijo Osomatsu, anonadado.

Ichimatsu apretó los dientes, y arrepintiéndose por unos instantes, habló fuerte y claro, casi a modo de regaño.

\- To... ¡Todomatsu está en el hospital! ¿Está bien? ¡Voy a ir a verlo!

\- ¿¡Eh!? _¿My little brother?_ ¡Iré contigo, Ichimatsu! - Se levantó a toda prisa el segundo, yendo a la puerta con él.

\- ¿Cómo? - Balbuceó Choromatsu. - ¿Qué sucedió, Ichimatsu?

\- Yo también quisiera saber qué sucedió... - Dijo Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Lo cuestionó Osomatsu.

\- E... Eso es lo de menos, ahora, ¡me voy!

\- Voy contigo - Dijo Choromatsu, acercándose.

\- ¡Yo también voy, Ichimatsu nii-san! - Exclamó un preocupado Jyushimatsu. - ¡La cena puede esperar!

\- ¿De qué están...? No, iré yo sólo - Dijo Ichimatsu firmemente. Tenía realmente mucho miedo de que Atsushi y ellos se encontraran, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar.

\- ¡Ichimatsu! Mira lo que dices y haces... Estás diciendo que Todomatsu, el más pequeño de nosotros, ¡está en el hospital, y no sabemos qué tiene! Además de eso, ¡nosotros también tenemos derecho a verlo! Así que... - Choromatsu se puso un abrigo y tomó a su hermano del hombro. - Yo también voy.

\- Vamos juntos, _brothers_ \- Dijo el segundo, imitando las acciones del tercero.

Ichimatsu no dijo nada, y se salió de la casa a toda prisa. Sus hermanos lo tomaron como un gesto afirmativo, y lo siguieron.

Jyushimatsu fue el último en salir de casa, púes subió a la segunda planta a explicarle a su mamá lo que había ocurrido, sin asustarla. Después, se despidió, para después rápidamente alcanzar a sus hermanos cuando estaban a punto de subir al metro y lo tomaron.

Pasaron quizá 15 minutos.

Sin saber cuándo, Atsushi escuchó prontamente el sonido de varios zapatos corriendo a toda prisa por el piso del hospital. Algunos tenis rechinando...

Choromatsu pidió indicaciones y les indicaron en dónde estaba su hermano. No había mucha gente en el hospital.

\- ¿Quién trajo a Todomatsu aquí? - Dijo Osomatsu, intranquilo. - Este hospital es muy lujoso, no podremos pagarlo...

\- Vete tú a saber... - Respondió el tercero.

Jyushimatsu sólo observaba y analizaba el suntuoso lugar.

Ichimatsu se quedó helado al ver a Atsushi. Se quedó plantado como un tronco. Había hablado con él por teléfono y una sola vez en persona, pero se llenó de impaciencia. Al verlo se sentía muy inferior. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo saludaría?

Una enfermera salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a Atsushi.

\- ¿Usted es familiar del señor Matsuno?

\- No. Nosotros... - Los cinco hermanos escuchaban a lo lejos - ... somos amigos.

\- Oh, bien. Me temo entonces que aún no puede entrar. Debe verlo algún familiar autorizado.

Atsushi echó la vista hacia atrás.

\- ¿Ve a los cinco muchachos de allá? Son sus hermanos. Dígale a ellos que pasen, si es necesario. Pero dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Por el momento está estable. Deberá permanecer aquí unas horas, hasta que se vea capaz de caminar. Sufrió un leve episodio de estrés y se juntó con la fiebre altísima que traía consigo. Pronto estará mejor.

\- ¡Hey! - Osomatsu gritó desde lejos, acercándose. - ¡Oiga! Nosotros somos hermanos del paciente, ¡déjenos entrar a verlo!

Los hermanos discutían por quién entraría a verlo, restándole importancia a Atsushi. Mientras tanto, éste último se preguntaba quién de todos era Ichimatsu.

La enfermera los miró con detenimiento, bastante sorprendida. Nunca había visto seis rostros iguales.

De pronto otra enfermera un poco más robusta y mayor salió de la misma sala donde se encontraba Todomatsu, y se dirigió a la enfermera más joven.

\- No hay necesidad de que entre alguno de ellos - Le explicó a la más pequeña.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijeron los sextillizos y la enfermera más joven al unísono.

\- Este caballero trajo al paciente aquí y estuvo esperando un buen rato, ¿no? - Dijo tranquilamente y con autoridad refiriéndose a Atsushi. - Entonces que entre él primero a ver al muchacho.

\- Eh... Sí - Respondió la enfermera novata.

Atsushi sólo alzó un poco la cara y abrió un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Perdón? - Exclamó Osomatsu. - ¡Nosotros somos sus hermanos! ¡Queremos pasar a verlo!

\- Osomatsu, espera... - Dijo Karamatsu poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Enfermera, por favor - Suplicó Choromatsu con ambas manos unidas.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu sólo observaban la escena.

La enfermera mayor permaneció en silencio y después pronunció algo.

\- Permítanme un momento. Consultaré al señor Matsuno - Dijo refiriéndose a Todomatsu para después ingresar a la sala de nuevo, dejando fuera a los cinco hermanos, y Atsushi, esperando.

La enfermera más pequeña la siguió, y después se perdió entre otras salas para atender a otras personas, prestando caso omiso al caso de Todomatsu. Lo dejaría a manos de la mayor.

Mientras tanto, esperarían alguna una noticia.

\- ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? - Susurraba Osomatsu de mala gana, mirando a Atsushi de reojo. - Seguramente por él estamos aquí, seguramente le hizo algo a Todomatsu. Jamás habría acabado en un hospital junto con nosotros...

\- Osomatsu, ¡cállate! - Balbuceó Choromatsu, abriendo mucho los ojos, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, haciendo un ademán de silencio.

Atsushi fingía no poner atención, pero podía escuchar absolutamente todo.

\- ¡Cállate tú! - Susurró más fuerte el mayor.

\- _Brother,_ no es el momento...

\- ¡Tú también cállate, Karamatsu! Sabes bien que ese tipo no puede traer nada bueno... ¡Mira! ¿Cuándo nuestro hermanito había demostrado estar enfermo de algo? ¡Nunca! Quizá él... - Susurraba el de sudadera roja a los otros dos mayores.

\- ¿Crees que le hizo algo malo? - Preguntó Jyushimatsu, uniéndose a aquel "intercambio de ideas", con mucho miedo.

\- No lo sé... Quizá, pudo haberlo drogado o algo así. Quizá lo amenazó - Siguió el mayor.

\- Totty había estado actuando extraño desde hace casi dos meses, cuando huyó de casa - Concordó Karamatsu. - Creen que quizá él, ¿lo secuestró o algo? - Supuso, llegando a lo extremo.

\- ¿Eh? No puede ser - Dijo el tercero, amedrentado.

\- Hermano... - Balbuceó Jyushimatsu.

Todos hablaban muy bajito.

\- Bueno, miren las pintas que tiene... - Susurró Osomatsu, dirigiendo una rápida ojeada a Atsushi. - Parece un adinerado incógnito. No dudaría en pensar que anda en malos pasos, y además, ¡trajo a Todomatsu a un hospital carísimo! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso por alguien que no conoce? ¡Esto está mal!

\- Osomatsu, ¿entonces qué...? - Susurró el segundo.

\- Pensaremos en algo para llevarlo a casa con nosotros - Afirmó el mayor, con determinación.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Pensaremos en algo - Dijo Jyushimatsu, bajito.

Choromatsu asintió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Atsushi estuvo escuchando disimuladamente todo aquello. Estaba desconcertado, pero al no tener noticias de su hermano pequeño, era obvio que actuarían así. Era lo más normal, ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- ¿Y si resulta que sí le hizo algo? - Preguntó Karamatsu.

\- ¿No es obvio? - Dijo un arisco Osomatsu. - Llamaremos a la policía.

\- Pero... la policía no actuará. Si es que resulta ser un pez gordo entonces nosotros... - Balbuceó el segundo.

\- Pero, Osomatsu - Habló el tercero con seriedad -, ¿y si sucede lo mismo?

\- ¿Lo mismo? - Susurró el mencionado.

\- Sí, ya sabes... Como cuando éramos niños, y aquel hombre...

\- ¡Cállate! - Exclamó Osomatsu subiendo el tono de su voz considerablemente, palideciendo un poco.

\- La policía actuó hasta el final - Terminó Choromatsu.

Osomatsu le dirigió una mirada llena de repulsión, tristeza, enojo y terror.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! - Dijo Jyushimatsu para levantarles los ánimos. - Son sólo suposiciones, hermanitos...

Osomatsu calló. Choromatsu pasó saliva y Karamatsu asintió.

Atsushi apretó los puños y los dientes. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

De pronto, Ichimatsu, quién había estado observando todo en total silencio un poco alejado, interrumpió.

\- Todos ustedes son tan estúpidos como lo parecen.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Dijo Osomatsu, molesto.

\- Yo ya les había dicho que era un amigo de él - Dijo de lo más normal sin susurrar, pero sí con su monótono tono de voz.

\- Ichimatsu, brother, baja la voz - Dijo Karamatsu muy bajito.

\- Se fue un tiempo a vivir con él para independizarse un poco - Siguió hablando sin prestarle atención al segundo - Y se estuvo comunicando conmigo. Se los dije. Y a ti también te ha estado enviando mensajes, ¿no? Choromatsu.

\- Eh... Sí - Afirmó el tercero.

\- ¿No creen que si estuviera realmente secuestrado no podría siquiera usar su celular? - Preguntó un poco fastidiado.

\- Ichimatsu nii-san, pero mira - Dijo Jyushimatsu. - ¡Estamos en un hospital!

Ichimatsu se dio una palmada en la frente y resopló.

Atsushi al ver el comportamiento de todos, dedujo fácilmente que Ichimatsu era el chico despeinado de la sudadera morada. Además de que su voz sonaba exactamente igual que en la llamada que realizó, parecía tener bastante confianza en él. Todomatsu una vez le contó que uno de sus hermanos (Ichimatsu) ya sabía todo acerca de su relación. Quizá por eso se encontraba como no queriendo, tratando de hacer que los otros cuatro chicos asimilen la situación. Aunque, jamás aclaró lo de su relación. Los declaró como "amigos", porque... También lo eran, ¿o no?

\- Ichimatsu, tú en parte tienes la culpa - Declaró Osomatsu. - Siempre te callaste la boca y no nos hiciste saber nada, y aún así... ¡parece que nos escondes algo!

\- ¿Es cierto, nii-san? - Preguntó Jyushimatsu, triste.

Ichimatsu sólo pasó saliva y los demás observaban. De alguna forma, no se le podía negar nada al primogénito.

Atsushi después de meditarlo un rato, aprovechó el silencio y antes de que la situación se tornase peor, se acercó a los cinco hermanos, decidido.

\- Disculpen las molestias, de verdad. Mi nombre es Atsushi, y soy un muy buen amigo de Todomatsu, así que por eso no tienen que tener problema. De verdad me disculpo por cualquier mal entendido - Dijo con una leve sonrisa para tratar de no parecer descortés, aunque la situación no la ameritaba.

\- Eh, claro… - Dijo Choromatsu, desconcertado por tal formalidad. Era inusual, pero agradable y a su vez alucinante.

\- Ya - Dijo Osomatsu. - Y supongo que tú pagarás los servicios de este lugar y todo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Osomatsu! - Lo regañó Karamatsu.

\- Por eso no se preocupen - Afirmó Atsushi.

\- ¡Mi hermano no está bien! ¡Queremos a Totty en casa con nosotros! - Exclamó el quinto de los hermanos.

_"¿Totty?",_ pensó Atsushi.

\- Jyushimatsu, cálmate - Lo tranquilizó Choromatsu, poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y frente.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. Lo siento - Dijo Atsushi sintiéndose un poco apenado por todo lo que había pasado por las mentes de los hermanos por culpa suya. - Lo que quiero decir es que nunca debieron sentirse preocupados, y aún ahora, no deben hacerlo. Confíen en mí.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos? - Dijo Osomatsu con una voz muy cortante. Parecía estar a punto de comenzar a despotricar.

\- ¡Nii-san! - Dijo Jyushimatsu, preocupado.

\- Osomatsu, cierra la boca - Dijo un enfadadísimo Choromatsu, entre dientes.

Atsushi sólo lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados. Sin molestia, sin pena, sin nada. Sólo lo miró.

\- También - prosiguió Atsushi - quería disculparme personalmente contigo, Ichimatsu-san. Lo siento - dijo mirando al mencionado, que palideció un poco.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

\- Está bien...

Ichimatsu se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Atsushi lo había podido distinguir del resto de sus hermanos, pero supuso que después de juzgar el comportamiento de cada uno, sería obvio saber quién sería él.

\- Ichimatsu, ¿tú ya conocías a este sujeto? - Preguntó Osomatsu.

\- ¿Ichimatsu? - Dijo Karamatsu.

\- Yo... - Apenas balbuceó el cuarto cuando fue interrumpido.

La enfermera se dirigió a ellos nuevamente después de salir de la sala. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a hablar.

\- Verán - comenzó -, lo estabilizamos y ahora se encuentra mucho mejor. Debido al pequeño escándalo que se formó, cuestionamos al señor Todomatsu sobre a quién quería ver primero.

\- ¿Y? - Dijo Osomatsu, impaciente.

Choromatsu lo sujetó de la muñeca.

La enfermera prosiguió.

\- Ha dicho que quiere ver al señor Atsushi-san.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Osomatsu.

\- Totty no quiere... ¿vernos? - Balbuceó Jyushimatsu.

Los hermanos se quedaron desconcertados.

\- ¿Que no oíste? - Dijo Ichimatsu, mirando un poco molesto al quinto. - No es que no quiera vernos, sólo ha querido ver a Atsushi-san primero y ya.

\- Pero yo quiero saber cómo está... - Dijo Choromatsu.

\- ¡Yo también! - Exclamó el de sudadera azul.

Osomatsu apretaba los puños.  
No podía seguir soportando el comportamiento infantil de su hermano menor, simplemente no lo soportaba. No podía entenderlo.

Había demasiados cabos sueltos.

\- Tranquilos - dijo la enfermera. - Hablaremos acerca de su estado y salud mientras este caballero - dijo viendo a Atsushi - entra a verlo.

\- No... ¡Yo voy a entrar a ver a mi hermano! ¡No me importa lo que el haya...!

\- ¡Ya cállate, Osomatsu! ¡Tú sólo empeoras las cosas! - Gritó Choromatsu.

\- Mira quién lo dice... - susurró, y se tranquilizó.

\- Adelante - dijo la enfermera -, serán solamente unos minutos.

\- Gracias - asintió Atsushi y después entró a la sala de pacientes.

Había varias cosas de las cuales debían hablar. 


	14. Yo también

_Capítulo 14- Yo también. _

Todomatsu estaba mirando hacia arriba, ya despabilado. Tenía una manguerita con una pequeña jeringa en su mano que le permitía que un suero entrase a su sangre. Dolía un poco.

Al escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de Atsushi se sintió un poco mejor. Se sintió protegido.

\- ¿Todomatsu? - Llegó hasta la camilla y se sentó a un lado de él, en una silla que había cerca.

\- Atsushi-kun... Hola...

\- Todomatsu... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No, lo siento. Yo debí darme cuenta. No me moveré de tu lado, lo prometo.

\- Atsushi-kun, quiero ir a casa contigo. Aquí es muy silencioso y huele raro.

\- Sí, lo sé. Son las medicinas.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento raro. Un poco mareado, pero mejor. Creo que ya puedo caminar sin problemas.

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Atsushi-kun? - Dijo bajito.

\- Quizá yo hubiese podido hacer algo por ti...

\- No hagas eso. Es normal que la gente... se sienta culpable al no poder evitar algo. Pero es normal, ya que no podemos ver el futuro, Atsushi-kun... Y tú no has cometido ningún error.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Todomatsu, hay algo que debo decirte.

Todomatsu se sintió un poco intimidado por la grave voz de Atsushi y sólo se limitó a asentir.

\- Dime.

Atsushi tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió.

\- Tus hermanos están aquí, en el hospital.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Se incorporó rápidamente casi de un brinco provocando que la jeringa le cortase un poco más la vena, lastimándolo y llenando un poco el fino tubo de sangre. - ¡Agh!

Todomatsu se quejó y Atsushi rápidamente lo recostó de nuevo.

\- ¡No hagas eso, Todomatsu! Recuéstate, te hace mal.

\- Atsushi-kun... ¿cómo es que...? - Balbuceó agitado.

\- Tu hermano, Ichimatsu, me llamó.

\- ¿Eh? - Estaba confundido y adolorido.

Atsushi suspiró.

\- Te contaré.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera afuera de la sala respondía a las preguntas que los preocupados hermanos le formulaban, una tras otra.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tiene mi hermano? - Preguntó Choromatsu.

\- Perdió el sentido unas horas a causa de estrés - Dijo la enfermera - y además se juntó con su fiebre alta. Quizá se deba a un repentino cambio de clima, algún lugar al que el muchacho no esté a acostumbrado. Sufrió un breve episodio postraumático y eso lo ha llevado a la confusión, y le hizo un notable daño. Pero no se preocupen, está bien. Hablé con él sobre sus síntomas; me dijo que también notó repentina caída de cabello, lo que nos afirma que efectivamente se debe a episodios de estrés.

\- Ya veo... Gracias al cielo - Dijo el tercero, suspirando.

\- ¡Menos mal! - Se alegró Jyushimatsu.

\- Supongo que estás tranquilo ahora, ¿no, _brother_? - Dijo Karamatsu.

\- Con eso basta - Dijo el mayor.

\- Con permiso. El doctor vendrá en un rato, así que si necesitan algo, diríjanse a él - Dijo la enfermera y se retiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Se sentaron en algunas sillas, sillones y sofás que había para la espera, e intercambiaron algunas ideas. Osomatsu le dirigía una mirada desagradable a Ichimatsu. Tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas.

\- Yo no sé, pero nos llevaremos a Todomatsu con nosotros - Dijo el mayor, decidido.

5:20 pm.

Atsushi se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Todomatsu para relajarlo un poco.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Todomatsu, después de que Atsushi le contara todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Por eso ellos están aquí - Terminó el relato.

Todomatsu asintió.

\- Todomatsu, escúchame. Quizá, si así tú lo quieres, puedes ir a vivir con tus hermanos nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué dices, Atsushi-kun? No... No quiero eso. Quiero estar contigo - Se sorprendió por aquella aparente petición.

\- Escuché que quieren que vuelvas a tu casa. Lo que quieren es llevarte con ellos de vuelta.

\- Yo... ¡Yo no quiero ir con ellos!

\- Quizá si vuelves a tu hogar estarás mejor que estando conmigo, hablando francamente...

\- ¿Eh? Atsu...

\- Así ya no sufrirás tanto. Estos dos últimos meses te he hecho la vida imposible.

\- No digas eso.

\- Así que si quieres regresar a tu casa...

\- Atsushi-kun, es que yo no quiero regresar. Me da miedo, ¿qué le diré a mis hermanos? Además, para ser sincero, quería presentarte con mis padres y platicarles sobre mí... Pero no tuve el valor; no podía dejar de pensar en eso, y ahora pasó esto: enfermé. ¡Pero no voy a regresar! ¡No lo haré!

\- Es por tu bien, Todomatsu. Estoy viendo por ti.

\- No insistas...

\- ¿Y por qué quieres hacerte daño de esta forma?

\- ¡Porque yo quiero vivir así! Yo... te quiero mucho, Atsushi-kun. Y no quiero negar esto que siento. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero permitirme ser feliz, pero aún así siento miedo. Miedo por lo que los demás me digan o hagan conmigo…

Atsushi escuchaba.

\- Hace poco, creía que nada de esto me lo podía merecer. Pero al estar contigo, incluso si no ha sido mucho tiempo, ¡me hace feliz! Ahora me di cuenta. Quiero estar contigo por siempre.

\- Todomatsu, ¿entonces por qué?

_\- "¿Por qué?"._ No puedo creer que no lo entiendas...

\- No, no me doy a entender. Sí te entiendo, pero yo...

\- Tú eres el lugar al que siempre debo regresar, Atsushi-kun.

Atsushi enmudeció. Su corazón latía a mil... Aquello era tan bonito, pero, sonaba triste.

El doctor entró a la sala e interrumpió.

\- Disculpen - dijo el hombre. - El horario de visitas terminó. Los demás jóvenes entrarán.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Atsushi levantándose y apretando la mano de Todomatsu mientras lo miraba. – Todomatsu, sé fuerte.

\- Atsushi-kun, no te...

\- Lo siento - se retiró.

Cuando los muchachos vieron que Atsushi salió al igual que el doctor, decidieron entrar.

\- Vamos_, let's go! _\- dijo Karamatsu.

\- Yo me quedo aquí - dijo Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Ichimatsu...

\- Está bien, nos acabamos de ver hace poco. Además, tengo algo que arreglar aquí.

\- ¡Ichimatsu! - dijo Choromatsu.

\- Como sea, ¡sólo entremos! - dijo Osomatsu, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, irrumpiendo.

Los demás lo siguieron e Ichimatsu se quedó afuera, con Atsushi.

\- ¡Totty! - Jyushimatsu se adelantó. - ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes frío o calor? ¿Estás cansado? ¡Hermanito!

\- Eh... Estoy bien, Jyushimatsu nii-san - dijo Todomatsu, sorprendido por aquella energía.

\- _¡Brother!_ Estábamos muy preocupados por ti...

\- Totty, ¿cómo te encuentras? - cuestionó el mayor de los seis.

\- Estoy bien. Ya sabes, cansado.

Choromatsu fue el último en entrar. Se quedó plantado un rato detrás de los demás y después se encontró con la mirada de Todomatsu. No sabía qué decirle, pero reaccionó.

\- Choromatsu nii... - Todomatsu no acabó de pronunciar nada, pues fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se apresuró a decir Choromatsu, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. - ¡Lo siento mucho, perdóname! Por tratarte como lo hice y hacerte sentir mal... ¡Lo siento!

Todomatsu tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

\- Está bien, Choromatsu nii-san... Yo tuve la culpa de todo.

\- No es verdad... - se acercó rápidamente con Todomatsu y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Todomatsu correspondió, aferrándose a sus ropas.

Los demás observaban, enternecidos y aliviados.

\- ¡Abrazo! - exclamó Jyushimatsu uniéndose al abrazo. Los demás correspondieron, entre risas, haciendo lo mismo.

Al notar que podían lastimar al más pequeño se separaron, dejando al tercero y al sexto solos, aún unidos en el abrazo.

\- Choromatsu nii-san... No llores.

Todomatsu comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su hermano que comenzaron a fluir de repente, separándose un poquito.

\- Sí... Lo siento. Tenía muchas ganas de verte... - decía Choromatsu tallándose un ojo con la voz entrecortada.

Después de que Choromatsu se compuso, siguieron.

A su vez, afuera de la sala, estaba Ichimatsu, quien tímidamente se acercó a Atsushi, tratando de no trastabillar o hacer algo embarazoso. Cuando estuvo casi al frente suyo, dijo algo.

\- A... Atsushi-san...

\- Hola, Ichimatsu-san. Discúlpame por todo esto.

\- No, al contrario. Eso debería decirlo yo…

Atsushi rió un poco, haciendo que Ichimatsu perdiera la tensión.

\- Eres igual a tu hermano Todomatsu... en el sentido de que dices mi nombre en cada frase - dijo amigablemente. - Y además del físico, claro.

\- Ya veo...

\- Me alegro de que pueda confiar en ti. Tus hermanos podrían escribir una buena novela dramática usándome como antagonista...

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? - dijo apenado. - Perdónalos, ellos están...

\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

\- Uh… - Ichimatsu se sonrojó.

\- ¿Mhm? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues... nunca había hablado tanto contigo... Sólo estoy agradecido. A diferencia de mis hermanos, creo que puedo confiar en ti.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Pero, hay algo que quiero pedirte...

\- Dime.

\- Por favor, pase lo que pase, cuida a mi hermano.

\- Eso haré.

\- No, quiero decir, que no dejes que venga con nosotros... a casa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No te imaginas... En casa él siempre se veía triste. No le gustaba su estilo de vida. Él quería... encontrar a alguien que realmente lo quisiera. Por eso, por favor, llévalo contigo.

Hubo silencio.

\- Está bien, Ichimatsu-san...

\- Gracias - sonrió, algo muy inusual en él.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre lo que había sido de aquellos meses.

Mientras tanto, Todomatsu estaba siendo abatido dentro de la sala.

\- ¡Totty, cuando te sientas mejor podrás volver a casa con nosotros! - decía un emocionado Karamatsu.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Volver?

\- _¡Yes, yes!_

Todomatsu miró alrededor.

\- ¿En dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san?

\- ¡Está afuera con tu amigo! - contestó Jyushimatsu, con una sonrisa. - Dijo que tenía algo que arreglar.

\- No, no puede ser...

\- Todomatsu, vas a venir con nosotros - dijo Osomatsu.

\- No, no quiero.

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¡Es por tu bien! Estás mejor con nosotros que con ese sujeto.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

\- ¡Todomatsu!

\- Tú sólo supones y no investigas...

\- ¿Qué debería investigar?

Todomatsu apretó los dientes.

\- Ya les dije que pronto iré a casa, pero no para quedarme.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Choromatsu.

\- Estoy mejor así.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ya! Les dije que no iré... No iré... ¡Ngh! - le dio un dolor en la cabeza.

\- ¡No te sobre esfuerces, Todomatsu! - dijo Karamatsu, preocupado.

\- Está bien, si así lo quieres... - dijo Osomatsu, reprimiendo su enojo y su inconformidad.

\- ¿Y por qué te dio el _shock_? - preguntó Jyushimatsu. - ¿Hay algo que te estresa?

Todomatsu sólo carraspeó.

\- Hay algo que debo decirles... - dijo Todomatsu.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijeron todos al unísono.

Lo pensó. ¿Les diría la verdad, ahí en el hospital, en ese estado? Si lo hacía, era idiota. Se deshizo del valor.

\- No... No puedo - dijo con un nudo en la garganta. - Olvídenlo.

\- Totty... - dijo Choromatsu.

\- Por favor, ¿podrían dejarme sólo? Gracias por venir...

\- Está bien - dijo Osomatsu. - ¡Pero tienes que ir a casa a ver a papá y a mamá!

\- Lo haré - susurró Todomatsu. - Por supuesto que lo haré.

Dicho esto, todos se despidieron y salieron del lugar. Después consultaron al doctor y se despidieron. Ichimatsu siguió a los cuatro chicos también.

Después de quizá una hora más, el doctor le dijo a Atsushi que Todomatsu debería permanecer una semana más internado en el hospital, hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Atsushi estuvo visitando a Todomatsu durante ese plazo. Quería estar con él todo el tiempo pero no podía faltar a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Matsuno los padres habían salido de Tokio por una semana y media. Así que poco sabían de su hijo, pero sus hermanos les habían platicado que estaba bien. Y ellos querían de verdad verlo...

El tiempo pasó y pronto sólo faltaba un día para que Todomatsu saliera del hospital.

Una tarde Atsushi se encontraba en casa debido al cambio de turno, cuidando del pajarito, que ahora era capaz de volar. Se había curado exitosamente.

\- Ojalá Todomatsu pudiera verte - le dijo al ave, sonriendo.

Estaba sólo, no había ningún otro ruido más que el canto de Pichi.

Atsushi se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras anhelaba finalmente poder estar con Todomatsu.

Esa noche, no fue a dormir a la cama, pues se quedó profundamente dormido en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, volvió a ir al hospital, y esta vez trajo a Todomatsu con él en el automóvil. Seguía siendo un día muy helado y la nieve apenas permitía que el coche se desplazara hábilmente.

\- Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, Atsushi-kun.

\- Ni lo menciones. Te lo dije, ¿no? Estaré ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites.

Todomatsu sonrió cálidamente.

Llegaron a la casa, y enseguida Atsushi preparó la ducha para Todomatsu. Se bañó con agua calienta y se vistió.

Al salir, Atsushi estaba en la habitación principal, así que se dirigió para allá.

Atsushi se dirigió rápidamente a Todomatsu y le pidió que se sentara al borde de la cama. Le abrochó el abrigo y le arremangó las mangas.

Todomatsu rió.

\- Atsushi-kun, no soy un bebé - sonrió tiernamente.

\- Quiero hacer esto.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ven, vamos a la sala.

Atsushi encendió el televisor. Miraban una película juntos.  
Todomatsu lo siguió y se sentó en el suelo. Atsushi se sentó en el sofá un poco atrás de él, y con un cepillo en mano y una secadora, peinó a Todomatsu.

\- ¿Así está mejor, verdad? - hablaba Atsushi. - Si te mantienes con el cabello húmedo con este frío, puedes recaer.

\- ¡Gracias, me siento mejor así!

Atsushi se tomó el tiempo de cepillar cuidadosamente el sedoso y brillante cabello de Todomatsu.

\- ¿Debería hacer esto siempre? - dijo Atsushi.

\- No. Si lo haces siempre me terminaré durmiendo, casi como ahora. Ya me arrullé - dijo riendo.

Después de que terminó de cepillar a Todomatsu, éste subió al sofá junto al mayor y se recargó en él.

De pronto Todomatsu sintió que su celular vibro y lo revisó.  
Se quedó perplejo unos momentos, y después suspiró.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Qué sucede, Todomatsu?

\- Me acaban de despedir.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo preocupado.

\- Sí. Mis compañeras me acaban de enviar un mensaje.

\- Ay, es mi culpa. Debí ir a hablar con el gerente. Pero mira, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir un nuevo empleo...

\- No, no. Está bien. Quiero descansar un momento.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos. De hecho, podrían pasar muchos días juntos, púes los horarios de trabajo ya no les impedirían dedicarse tiempo.  
Y, mientras Atsushi no estaba en casa, Todomatsu jugaba con Pichi, que por cierto, estaba muy contento de verlo recuperado por fin.

Así, Todomatsu incluso cuando Atsushi se encontraba ausente, no estaba del todo solo.

Estaba muy contento. Así, pasó una semana y media más en la que no fue a casa, pero sí seguía hablando con Ichimatsu, y ahora hasta hablaba con sus demás hermanos por teléfono, a excepción de Osomatsu, que no confiaba mucho en Atsushi.

Tres meses y medio con Atsushi, quizá. Aquella rutina ya formaba parte de su vida.  
Todomatsu duró una semana y media sin trabajo, sin remordimientos. Si sus hermanos lo hacían, ¿por qué él no? Después se encargaría de hacer algo para ayudar a Atsushi, púes actualmente no se sentía del todo bien, mentalmente.

Una tarde soleada pero fría, Todomatsu y Atsushi se levantaron temprano como de costumbre y desayunaron juntos. Sacaron al pajarito de la jaula, que por cierto, no se iba a pesar de estar las ventanas abiertas. Se encariñó con los chicos.

La radio estaba encendida, reproduciendo canciones viejas y románticas. La mayoría baladas, y no en un volumen muy alto.

Todomatsu observó a Atsushi mientras comía, y cuando terminó, se decidió por hacer una pregunta.

\- Atsushi-kun... Tengo algo que preguntarte.

\- Dime.

\- ¿En dónde está tu familia?

Atsushi abrió bastante los ojos y carraspeó. El silencio fue efímero, pero pareció haber transcurrido por una eternidad.  
Pasó saliva y después, batallando, las palabras salieron de su boca.

\- Hay cosas que preferiría no contar.

\- Pero, Atsushi-kun, yo quiero saber más de ti. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Así que...

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Todomatsu.

\- Atsushi-kun, yo entiendo si te...

\- Todomatsu, por favor.

Hubo silencio. Todomatsu vio al mayor haciendo un mohín, y después volvió a hablar.

\- Lo siento, Atsushi-kun. No pensé que fuese tan malo. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, pero en verdad quisiera saber. De esta forma, siento que podré ser más cercano a ti.

\- No hay necesidad de hablar de eso, de todas formas.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Por qué? - Atsushi frunció el ceño, un poquito enfadado.

\- Porque quiero ayudarte, Atsushi-kun. Quiero conocerte. Yo he dejado que te acerques a mí y me conozcas... Lo que me da miedo y lo que no, y así tú has sido capaz de darme consuelo y hacerme sentir feliz. Te lo dije, ¿no? Así como tú haces por mí, yo puedo hacer por ti. Y es lo que trato de hacer, así que... por favor, háblame de ti.

— ... — Atsushi relajó sus facciones, y suspiró, pensando en su respuesta.

— Po... Por favor...

Atsushi sonrió, a causa de la ternura del rostro de Todomatsu al finalizar aquella petición.

— Ya.

— ¿Atsushi-kun?

— Verás, no es que no me moleste recordar todo esto, pero, no hay opción. Creo que no estoy siendo justo y tienes razón.

— Bien... — Todomatsu apoyó su mano en su mejilla. — Te escucharé con toda la atención del mundo.

— Bueno... — suspiró y se tronó los dedos de las manos. — ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

— Puedes contar cualquier cosa que te guste.

— ¿Que me guste? — rió bajito, agachándose, como si no quisiera que Todomatsu lo viera.

— Bueno, en realidad... cualquier cosa está bien.

Atsushi lo miró y sonrió tristemente. Después se enderezó y golpeó un poco los dedos contra la mesa, deshaciéndose del nerviosismo.

— Todomatsu, te advierto que esta historia puede aburrirte, así que si te entra sueño, detenme.

— ¡Quiero escuchar! — dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro, en la silla de la mesa.

— Bueno, te contaré acerca de mi familia. Realmente comenzaré con algo simple — Todomatsu asintió y Atsushi prosiguió con la anécdota. — En aquella época yo tenía… ¿cuánto? Quizás apenas unos siete años. Nací siendo hijo de una familia muy adinerada y de buen estatus social; así que, por ello, mis padres siempre me educaron haciéndome creer que la apariencia era lo más importante en una persona; en cualquier persona. Así que... como ellos lo pedían, siempre traté de ser el mejor en todo. Deportes, calificaciones, carisma... En fin. Total, que al final nosotros no éramos una familia de verdad, ¿sabes? — dijo con un aire nostálgico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, mamá acostumbraba a presumirme con sus amigas, al igual que mi papá. _"Mi hijo hace aquello, y lo otro", "¡Este es mi hijo!",_ decían orgullosos. Pero a mí no me gustaba vivir así. Mamá no me dejaba salir de mi habitación para jugar, nunca tuve un amigo con quien jugar cuando era niño... Pasaba horas y horas estudiando, siempre para ser el mejor en la escuela y que mis padres pudiesen presumir de ello. También, en mi tiempo libre no hacía más que leer libros aburridos o complicados de cualquier cosa que yo no pudiese entender en aquella edad. Se volvió tedioso y no hacía más que llorar, y mis padres, para que yo fuese un ser humano ejemplar, me inscribían en las mejores instituciones del país, en tiempo completo. Día y noche estudiando, quién sabe para qué...

Todomatsu escuchaba, deseando saber más. Atsushi nunca le hubiese hablado de él si él no se lo hubiera pedido.

— Papá decía que un día iba a heredar todo su dinero, lo que construyó, que sería igual de brillante que él, y que sería el ejemplo de la familia — siguió —, pero a mi realmente no me importaba parecerme a mi papá. Así que, como no sabía qué hacer y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarme, seguí haciendo lo mismo. A mis siete años me levantaba temprano para ir a estudiar, salía e iba al turno intermedio a tomar clases de música, arte, cualquier cosa, y durante las noches, un profesor venía a casa a darme la clase nocturna que tanto le encantaba a mi mamá que recibiera... Mi padre y madre salían constantemente del país por cuestiones de trabajo, y me dejaban muy solo. Sólo se quedaban conmigo las sirvientas que trabajaban en mi casa, y sólo me hablaban si es que yo les preguntaba algo. Me encerraba en mi cuarto, estudiaba, y al día siguiente iba a la escuela de nuevo, deseando que algo ocurriese para que aquello acabara... Como era de esperarse, yo estaba desesperado. Mis padres nunca me dieron ni una muestra de afecto ni hablaban conmigo. Tampoco me preguntaban cómo me iba.

Silencio.

— Debió ser duro...

— ¡Lo fue! Pero sabes, un día cuando mamá estaba a punto de salir a un viaje, incluso cuando recién había llegado del extranjero, la abracé de las piernas mientras lloraba, rogándole que se quedara conmigo. Y ella me miró, y dijo: _"Puedes hablar con las mucamas"._ Pero no era lo mismo, y yo no necesitaba eso. En aquella época papá salió del país por casi seis meses.

La casa brillaba a causa del sol, y a pesar de que estaba nublado y nevaba un poco, la luz detrás de las nubes seguía estando presente.

— Yo quería sentirme querido — dijo Atsushi. — Los niños que iban junto conmigo en la escuela no querían hablarme, porque tenían resentimiento hacia mí. Ya que, incluso los profesores me presumían ante todos, y eso resultaba desagradable... — hizo pausa — Mis papás eran políglotas, así que de repente lo pensaron y me dijeron: _"Tú no te puedes quedar atrás",_ así que, mamá me obligó a aprender a hablar inglés, además del japonés que ya dominaba, y algunos otros idiomas de su preferencia; ya no lo recuerdo... Estudiaba todos los días, esperando poder agradarle más a papá y a mamá, y que así hacer que me demostraran cariño. Pero eso nunca pasó. El día de mi cumpleaños desperté; sabía que era mi cumpleaños, pero no me importó. Mis padres no estaban y el simple hecho de que nunca nos habíamos sentado juntos a una mesa me hacía perder cualquier esperanza, y ellos nunca le dieron importancia a ese día. Pero no me extrañaba, siempre había sido igual. Entre más estudiara y más habilidades adquiriera, mamá estaba feliz y papá satisfecho, y yo estaba bien tan sólo con eso.

— Atsushi...

— Pero, ¿sabes? Un día cuando mamá estaba de viaje, llegó una carta. Una de las sirvientas la recibió y la leyó, y luego la rompió. Era una carta enviada desde la oficina de mamá en el extranjero. Yo pregunté: _"¿Qué dice la carta?",_ y la sirvienta simplemente dijo que mi madre estaba muerta. Yo me sentí devastado... ¿Cómo había podido decirlo de aquella manera? En fin, papá llegó a casa sabiendo aquella noticia, quién sabe cómo. Según los rumores, mamá hacía cosas malas y por eso la mataron. Huimos a otro país, y ya no era ningún problema para mí, pues dominaba perfectamente el inglés. Papá compró otra casa y contrató nuevas sirvientas. Mi vida comenzaría de nuevo, en un lugar que yo no sabía dónde quedaba. Mi papá nunca mostró tristeza o remordimiento por la muerte de mi mamá, porque según él, ella se había casado con él sólo por conveniencia. Entonces, fue cuando recordé una conversación entre papá y mamá... Mi padre le preguntó a mamá: _"¿Si no me amas realmente, cuál era la verdadera razón para que te hubieses embarazado de nuestro hijo?",_ a lo que ella respondió: _"¿No es obvio? Necesitaba una excusa para poder permanecer junto a ti"_. — suspiró. — Era cierto, mamá sólo me utilizó como objeto de su orgullo y amarre hacia mi papá. Mamá también era de buena familia, pero su estatus no se acercaba ni un poco al de papá, y se aprovechó de ello, para estar por encima de los demás — inhaló y exhaló. — Nunca supe nada acerca de su funeral; ni siquiera sé si fue alguien siquiera a verla, incluso muerta. Y yo me sentía tan triste y a la vez aliviado... Como si el destino finalmente me hubiese liberado...

— Atsushi... kun... — Todomatsu estaba trémulo.

— Poco después, cuando cumplí ocho años, papá se enamoró de una mujer de buena familia y se casaron. La mujer no tenía hijos y eso me hizo entristecer. Al no haber tenido yo nunca hermanos, comencé a sentirme solo. Quería a alguien con quien pudiese jugar y platicar, pero eso nunca pasó — miró hacia el techo, entrelazó sus dedos, bajó la mirada y siguió relatando. — Su nueva esposa, mi madrastra, me maltrataba de todas las maneras que podía. A pesar de que yo no hacía nada malo, quería deshacerse de mí. Me tenía envidia, pues aunque fuese sólo para oprimirme, papá me ponía más atención a mí que a ella. Fingía ser buena conmigo, pero al irse mi papá a su oficina, de vez en cuando me soltaba algunas frases como: _"Tu mamá nunca debió parirte",_ o "_Siempre serás una carga"._ ¡Era muy mala! Inclusive de manera física, me agredía... Algunos golpes repentinos sólo porque sí o porque me equivocaba en algo, no podían faltar. Varias veces me abofeteó, pero nunca delante de mi padre. Fue cuando pasó el tiempo y cumplí nueve años, yo ya no soportaba vivir fuera de Japón. Nada me resultaba familiar, y nada me hacía sentir cómodo, y aquella mujer sólo vivía para hacerme sentir mal, desanimándome con cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, con insultos y bromas pesadas. Y papá, después de haber estado casi un mes fuera de casa sin verme, llegó y no me dio siquiera un abrazo, ni me saludó. En cambio, fue de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia aquella mujer y la besó. Y a mí... sólo me ignoró. Él ya me había olvidado, o eliminado para siempre. Eso pensaba.

Todomatsu se mantuvo atento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Chocó un poco sus dientes entre sí con la boca cerrada haciendo un poco de ruido, y jamás despegó su vista del rostro de Atsushi.

— Varias veces le dije a papá muy desesperado que era maltratado, pero él sólo decía: _"Eres hombre, puedes soportar eso, ¿o no?". _Y yo podía soportarlo, pero era duro... — se detuvo un momento. — Fue entonces — prosiguió — cuando cumplí trece años, que papá descubrió que su nueva esposa le robaba dinero y además de eso, que al igual que mi madre, lo utilizó por conveniencia. Por su dinero y sólo por eso. Y no nada más aquello, sino que también ella lo engañaba con otro hombre. Como papá no estaba casi nunca en casa, ella metía hombres, y allí pasaban la noche. Se emborrachaban y de vez en cuando me golpeaban o insultaban sólo por "interrumpir", aún cuando estaban de vez en cuando en mi habitación. Me lanzaban las botellas de vidrio del vino o los vasos rompiéndose en mis pies, me escupían, o incluso me hacían quemaduras con los cigarrillos. Las sirvientas fingían no ver ni escuchar nada, y por más que yo les pedía que hicieran algo, sólo me daban la espalda. Varias veces tuve que dormir en la sala de estar o en la oficina de papá, con vidrios en los pies o heridas frescas, sin que nadie llegase a darme consuelo. Por supuesto, cuando yo pude, se lo dije a papá, pero no me creyó. Decía que no podía ser y que yo exageraba, o que era poco hombre; cosas por el estilo. Poco después que llegó del trabajo papá encontró a su esposa en la cama con un hombre mayor que ella, uno de los muchos que había metido a casa y que me habían maltratado, y por supuesto, muy enfurecido la corrió de la casa. Antes de aquello, cuando salió corriendo junto con el hombre, la mujer me escupió en la cara.

— No puede ser. Eso... es horrible.

— Sin duda alguna — dijo en voz muy baja. — Después de eso papá se divorció y volvimos a Japón, en donde seguí estudiando desde la mañana hasta la noche, sin saber por qué o para qué. Jamás volví a ver a aquella mujer. Estudié la preparatoria, y al llegar a casa sólo repasaba lo que veía en clase, pues papá no me daba de comer si no me veía haciéndolo. Papá quería que fuese un hombre importante, y por ello, me educó presionándome al querer enseñarme todo sobre negocios, así que, cuando entré finalmente a una de las mejores universidades de Japón, papá decidió por mí la carrera que llevaría a cabo. Para serle de utilidad a la sociedad y ayudar a los demás — hizo pausa. — Y a pesar de todo ello, ¿sabes? Yo era muy popular entre las chicas, y papá estaba muy orgulloso también con ese lado mío, pero a mí jamás me importó aquello. Era amable con todos, pero sólo por apariencia, ya que realmente no tenía ganas de sonreír...

Hubo un momento de silencio, el tono que utilizó Atsushi al final del relato parecía indicar que seguiría con la historia.

— ¿Y entonces, qué pasó? — Todomatsu intentó impulsar a Atsushi a continuar, y funcionó.

— Papá decidió que era tiempo de buscar una muchacha para que sea mi pareja, pero yo no tenía ánimos de tener novia o algo así. Yo no tenía idea de cómo se quería a alguien, o de cómo alguien podía quererme. Pero, como era de esperarse, no me negué y mantuve mi orgullo, siempre fingiendo ser alguien importante, superior a los demás, aunque no lo era. Así comencé a salir con varias chicas aunque no me atraía ninguna. Papá se enojó conmigo porque rompía con ellas bastante rápido y eso me irritó. Yo en aquel entonces tenía dieciocho años; aún no sabía lo que quería — tragó. — Y al final, me di cuenta de que realmente no me gustaban las mujeres. Un día fui y se lo dije a papá seriamente, pues ya nada me daba miedo en ese punto. Papá sólo levantó su mano y me abofeteó_. "Eres una vergüenza para mí. Lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años se ha desmoronado, se fue a la basura. Detesto todo lo que ahora representas",_ dijo. Era la primera vez que siquiera se tomaba la molestia de hacerme algo o regañarme, y por ello, por alguna razón, me sentí emocionado. Lejos de ser cohibido de nuevo... Pero, papá se molestó conmigo. Y aunque no dijo nada directamente hacia mis gustos, se molestó por simplemente no hacer crecer la familia. Me comenzó a odiar y aún así, él tenía miedo por cómo decirle a sus amigos, conocidos y compañeros a los que tanto les presumía a su hijo, que era _"diferente"._ Le resultó una molestia — carraspeó. — Un día dejó un mensaje en casa que decía que debía hacer un viaje por su trabajo y que estaba muy emocionado por verme graduarme. Duró fuera quizá cinco meses. Yo me esforcé al máximo por ello con la esperanza de que quizá ese día el me felicitara o me abrazara... Cualquier cosa que no fuese para presumirle a los demás. Yo quería que estuviese orgulloso por lo que yo era, por mi esencia. Entonces obtuve mi certificado, pero él nunca llegó a la ceremonia. Esperé y esperé, y nunca dejó un mensaje disculpándose o algo. Entonces, dejó un mensaje a mi correo electrónico, que decía: _"Necesitaba darte inspiración y te la has creído. Ya que jamás tendrás una familia o serás feliz por culpa de tu homosexualidad, ahora al menos puedes conseguir un buen trabajo. Podrás seguir viviendo sin molestar a los demás. Me pregunto por qué es que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que no debí criarte... Fue una molestia"._

Hubo silencio.

— Y entonces, jamás volvió — dijo Atsushi, quedito. — Salió al extranjero sin decir exactamente a dónde, o eso dijo. Creo que estuvo de inquilino en algún lugar como en el pasado. Cumplí diecinueve años y salí a buscar trabajo a las oficinas por las cuales me especialicé y conseguí un empleo muy bien pagado. Huí de casa abandonando a las mucamas a la suerte y alquilé un apartamento con el dinero que papá dejó. Ahorré y compré una casa con el paso del tiempo y también un auto. Comencé a llenarme de lujos, pero a pesar de tenerlo todo, sabía que realmente no tenía nada... De vez en cuando salía con chicas a platicar, a beber o a pasar el rato, con compañeros del trabajo, iba al gimnasio, o con quién sea con tal de no estar solo. Estaba muy frustrado. He vivido solo casi toda mi vida. Comencé a hablar con otros chicos y chicas prácticamente hasta que cumplí diecisiete años, si lo pienso bien — sonrió un poco. — Hasta que hace poco, sólo porque sí, me escapé un rato de mi oficina y decidí comprar un café para levantar mi ánimo, y te conocí.

Atsushi relajó sus facciones y enderezándose un poco con una bonita sonrisa, siguió hablando.

— Me liberaste de mi pesadilla, Todomatsu. Gracias. Yo... estaba tan feliz. Aquel día sin saber por qué supe que era parte del destino, y a la vez estaba tan sorprendido... Creía que no me lo merecía, pero por primera vez pude sentir cómo mi corazón palpitaba — Atsushi alcanzó la mano de Todomatsu sobre la mesa y la apretó entre las suyas. — Por eso, Todomatsu, quiero que sepas que yo también he tenido miedo, que yo también me he sentido inseguro de mí mismo. Yo también he estado triste, yo también he querido gritar con todas mis fuerzas, yo también he querido que alguien me abrace... Yo también he querido ser alguien. Yo también he querido que alguien me quiera por lo que soy y como soy. Yo también soy como tú, Todomatsu... — acarició su mano. — Así que, aunque nuestras vidas han sido diferentes, se parecen en cierta forma. Por ello, aprovecha a tus hermanos, a tus padres, o incluso si tienes o no un trabajo... Puedes ser feliz tan sólo con eso. Por eso, si sientes que no respiras, que no puedes seguir adelante, o que sigues teniendo miedo y no puedes seguir de pie enfrentando a este mundo... déjate caer sin problemas, porque yo siempre estaré ahí para levantarte.

Atsushi acabó la frase con una sonrisa bastante marcada y las mejillas rojas. Con la voz grave, pero suave. Acariciaba la mano de Todomatsu, mientras éste último lo miró con unos ojos bastante tristes, mientras hacía un puchero. El mayor sólo le ofreció una sonrisa aún más dulce, se pasó la mano por la nuca un poquito nervioso y suspiró.

— Todomatsu, ¿por qué estás llorando?


	15. Corazón marchito

_Capítulo 15- Corazón marchito. _

\- Lo siento…

Todomatsu se talló sus ojos y mejillas buscando deshacerse de las lágrimas que aún estaban ahí en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No lo hagas - le dedicó una sonrisa dulce llena de confianza.

\- Atsushi-kun, lo siento, de verdad. No me di cuenta de lo que tenía y lo que estaba dejando ir. Soy un idiota... A diferencia de ti yo no he logrado nada. Mi autoestima es pésimo, está por los suelos... y me detesto por eso.

Atsushi resopló y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a Todomatsu, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos entre las de él.

\- Perdóname tú a mí. Si hubiera sabido que hablar de ello te traería estos malos pensamientos, no habría dicho ni una sola palabra sobre eso.

\- No... Está bien. Yo quería saber.

Una última lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Todomatsu, y Atsushi como si nada acercó su mano al rostro del joven para con mucho cuidado limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Está bien - sonrió. - Estoy feliz de que por lo menos, aunque no fuese en un futuro inmediato, pudiese estar junto a ti.

Todomatsu sonrió. Atsushi se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano y se dirigió a la habitación.

\- Ven - dijo el mayor.

_"Salí de casa para dejar de depender de papá y mamá, pero ahora dependo completamente de Atsushi-kun. ¿Está bien esto?", _pensaba Todomatsu.

7:41 pm.

Atsushi apagó la radio y se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, exhausto. Todomatsu se sentó en ésta delicadamente y sonrió al ver a Atsushi sin saber por qué. Le parecía un poco gracioso verlo desplomado de aquella manera.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Atsushi-kun?

Atsushi inhaló y exhaló.  
Cubrió sus ojos con su mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

\- Nada, sólo... me siento liberado. Gracias.

\- ¿Liberado?

\- Sí. Lo que te he contado jamás se lo había contado a nadie. Detestaba vivir con ese peso, pero ahora he podido desahogarme un poco. Gracias...

\- No, no hay de qué.

Atsushi sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello. Después se enderezó y se levantó.

\- Siento haber causado molestias. Ah, también, es hora de que me vaya al trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya?

\- Sí, es una pena - sonrió pesadamente.

\- Bien, te estaré esperando.

\- No me esperes despierto, por favor. Duerme un poco. Si no descansas bien podrías enfermarte, hace mucho frío.

\- Trataré, Atsushi-kun.

8:40 pm.

Se hizo más tarde. Miles de pensamientos invadían la mente de Todomatsu, pero no les daría tantas vueltas. Casi siempre dejaba mensajes de texto a sus hermanos aunque no siempre le contestaban.

Aquella misma noche, todos sus hermanos dormían calientitos mientras nevaba violentamente. Ichimatsu se arrullaba viendo el movimiento de la patita del _maneki-neko, y _los demás descansaban acurrucados unos con otros.  
Sus padres habían vuelto del viaje que realizaron, y ya no tan preocupados por su hijo más pequeño (gracias a lo que sus hermanos les habían contado) dormían plácidamente.

Todomatsu cerró sus ojos y durmió.

7:00 am.

Era temprano, Todomatsu estaba boca arriba mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, y al girarse, ahí estaba Atsushi.

Sólo se giró hacia él y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en su pecho como acostumbraba.  
Al parecer, Atsushi llegó a la casa, pero salió de nuevo al trabajo. Así que, al despertar más tarde ya no estaba allí.

_"¿Por qué tienes que dejar que algo te ate?",_ se preguntaba Todomatsu.

Más tarde le llegó un mensaje a su celular, era de Atsushi:

_"Todomatsu, encontrémonos en la biblioteca más tarde, ¿sí? Lo siento, tuve que trabajar a esta hora también"._

Todomatsu aceptó y en cuanto acabó la hora de trabajo de Atsushi, éste último se sorprendió. Todomatsu estaba ahí parado, frente al edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba.

\- Todomatsu, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Por qué no podría venir? Me di cuenta que nunca había venido a donde trabajas - rió.

\- Seguro fue una molestia.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a tomar el metro.

\- Bueno, vamos al auto, sube. Ni siquiera traes un paraguas. La nieve te va a empapar.

\- Traigo el gorro de la chamarra puesto, es muy calientito. No siento frío para nada - sonrió.

Subió al auto de Atsushi.

Cerraron las ventanas y el auto arrancó. Se movía lento debido a la nieve que se había acumulado y se dirigieron a su destino.

\- Gracias a la nieve el metro se detuvo un momento, pero aún así llegué a tiempo. Es extraño - dijo Todomatsu, frotando sus manos.

\- ¿De verdad? No debiste venir hasta acá. Sería más rápido que hayas ido directamente a la biblioteca; ahora iremos de regreso.

\- Está bien... - sonrió el más pequeño y luego continuó. - Por cierto, ¿por qué estamos yendo a una biblioteca?

\- Me gusta ir de vez en cuando. Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no voy allá, y quiero pasar un momento ahí contigo.

Todomatsu sonrió y asintió. Llegaron a la biblioteca y entraron después de sacudirse los zapatos y la ropa para deshacerse de la nieve que los cubría. Atsushi saludó a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa y ésta se la devolvió; parecía que se conocían.

Además de ellos había quizá otras trece personas en el lugar, leyendo libros silenciosamente. Algunos utilizando algunas computadoras que había en el lugar y otros entre los estantes eligiendo qué leerían.

Todomatsu y Atsushi se sentaron un poco separados del resto.

Se levantaron a elegir alguno de los libros que leerían para pasar el rato juntos.

Estaban entre los estantes buscando sus libros; Todomatsu caminaba sigilosamente mientras observaba con atención, mientras que Atsushi era un poco más ágil ante la búsqueda.

Todomatsu encontró algo que le llamó la atención, y al estirarse por su libro, notó que no podía alcanzarlo. Sin tardar mucho, Atsushi estiró su brazo hacia el estante más alto y bajó el libro para Todomatsu.

\- Aquí tienes - sonrió.

\- Gracias, Atsushi-kun. Es una pena... - rió.

Seguido de eso, Atsushi hizo caso omiso al libro y se lo entregó. Buscó otro libro y se sentó junto a Todomatsu. Era interesante ir a un lugar así juntos. Tan bonito, silencioso y relajante...  
Sin embargo, Atsushi notó que Todomatsu leía algunos fragmentos de novelas completamente complejas y muy bien estructuradas. Se extrañó y sonrió.

\- Todomatsu - susurró para no molestar a la gente -, ¿desde cuándo te ha interesado ese tipo de... literatura?

\- Desde siempre, aunque no lo creas - rió bajito. - Yo también fui a la universidad y aprendí a leer otras cosas además de cuentos y demás. Además, estas novelas me gustan. Son difíciles de entender, pero te atrapan. Ya sabes… - profundizó.

\- Qué coincidencia - dijo Atsushi hablando bajo, sin susurrar. - A mí también me gustan.

\- Creo que tú y yo ya hemos leído las mismas cosas, Atsushi-kun. Al menos algunas.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hace días he estado leyendo tus libros; los que tienes en casa. Algunos yo ya los había leído. ¿Y sabes qué? Me di cuenta que cuando una frase me gustaba, tú ya la habías subrayado. Tenemos cosas en común...

\- Ya veo, ¡estoy feliz por eso! - sonrió.

Atsushi dejó su libro a un lado y juntos leyeron el mismo libro. Parecía como si estuvieran a la par, pues cuando exactamente uno acababa de leer, el otro también; y era hora de darle vuelta a la hoja.

Pasaron un rato así. Primero una, y luego dos horas...  
En un momento dado, Atsushi enfocó una mirada superflua hacia el menor y sonrió con lo que vio.

\- No pensé que la siguieras usando.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Todomatsu.

\- Esta de aquí - dijo Atsushi señalando a su pecho. Estaba tocando aquella cadena con dije de corazón roto. La mitad que Todomatsu tenía.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? Nunca me la quito - sonrió.

\- Y a decir verdad - dijo Atsushi desabotonando un poco su camisa, aflojando su corbata para dejar ver su cuello, mostrando la cadenita - yo también la uso siempre.

\- Se ven lindas - sonrió.

Aquel día en que Atsushi le obsequió aquella alhaja que hacía juego, en realidad creyó que realmente no la usaría y no se molestó en fijarse si lo hacía o no. De igual forma, él la usaría. Así que aquel hecho lo hizo feliz.

No terminaron de leer el libro, pero a Todomatsu le gustó tanto que Atsushi lo compró para él. Fueron a dejar algunos otros ejemplares que habían tomado a los estantes adelantándose a los empleados de la biblioteca. Atsushi miró a Todomatsu tiernamente y después sujetó ambas manos suyas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todomatsu correspondió.  
Algunos los miraron con extrañeza y muchos otros ni siquiera lo notaron. Salieron del lugar con las manos entrelazadas. Atsushi acomodó bien la bufanda que Todomatsu traía puesta y abotonó su abrigo.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿tú no tienes frío? Sólo estás usando ese traje... y está nevando.

\- Estoy bien - sonrió.

\- Deberían de permitirles dejar de usar corbatas durante esta época y dejarles usar un bonito abrigo esponjoso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - rió, ya que Todomatsu se veía muy tierno, con sus mejillas rojas e infladas ligeramente.

Atsushi le colocó la capucha al menor para que la nieve no lo empapase. De repente notó algo más, así que se agachó hasta la altura de los pies de Todomatsu para abrochar sus agujetas desatadas.  
El menor insistió con un poco de pena en que él podía hacerlo pero Atsushi siguió, así que sólo le agradeció.

Caminaron como pudieron y llegaron al auto. Se metieron rápidamente y frotaron sus manos para obtener calor. Los vidrios estaban empañados y el parabrisas estaba repleto de nieve.

Cuando llegaron a casa tomaron un baño caliente y descansaron un rato en el sofá viendo televisión. Nuevamente Atsushi secó con cuidado el cabello de Todomatsu para que no se fuese a resfriar, y después hizo lo mismo consigo mismo.

Atsushi usaba ropa cálida y cómoda.  
Todomatsu estaba vestido con algo de ropa calientita que había comprado con el sueldo que le quedaba del _Sutabaa,_ un día que salió mientras Atsushi no estaba en casa.  
Usar el metro estando solo no debía estar tan mal.

Estaba enroscado en una cobija con sus pantuflas puestas. Encendieron la calefacción en un grado agradable; Todomatsu se relajó.

Aún así, Todomatsu no había dejado de tiritar del frío. Atsushi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó algunas cervezas de la nevera y las llevó a la sala con Todomatsu, sentándose junto a él. Abrió una y se la entregó.

Todomatsu al observar a Atsushi con el brazo extendido accedió y la agarró.

Una vez estando uno al lado del otro sólo observaron cómo la nieve caía lentamente mientras se acumulaba.

El televisor seguía encendido, aunque con el volumen considerablemente bajo.

Atsushi dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza y Todomatsu lo imitó. No dijeron nada.

Todomatsu observó en silencio un momento su panorama. Observó cuidadosamente. A Atsushi bebiendo cerveza tranquilamente mientras nevaba, estando sentado junto a él en la misma casa, solos. En cuerpo sentía frío, pero en alma estaba completamente cálido.  
Y aún así, algún pensamiento no lo dejaba estar en paz; y sabía perfectamente cuál era.

_"¿Por qué el tiempo simplemente no se puede detener por siempre en este momento? ¿Acaso podré ser capaz de permanecer así de tranquilo junto a Atsushi-kun después de...?",_ pensó Todomatsu, marchitando un poco su corazón.

\- Quizá con esto - dijo Atsushi - estés más cálido.

\- Sí, creo que ya me siento mejor.

\- Oh, tus mejillas están un poco rojas - sonrió, causándole ternura.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Creo que yo no mucho...

\- No, en realidad no.

\- Eso es lo malo de esto. Tengo una muy buena resistencia con el alcohol. Incluso si quisiera emborracharme para ahogar las penas no puedo hacerlo - Sonrió mirando al menor.

\- Pero por otro lado está bien, ¿no? Así estás seguro de que jamás harás el ridículo ante nadie si es que bebes.

\- Quizá tengas razón.

Siguieron bebiendo, Atsushi acabó su cerveza y tomó otra. Todomatsu también terminó la suya y Atsushi le ofreció otra, la cual éste último aceptó.

\- Puedes beber todo lo que quieras. En la nevera siempre tengo cerveza, aunque no suelo beberla siempre. Sólo en ocasiones como esta.

\- ¿Es algún capricho tuyo?

\- Puedes llamarlo así.

Todomatsu rió quedito.  
Siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente mientras observaban por la ventana cómo la nieve caía lentamente, adueñándose de las calles. Se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa.

Después de un rato, Todomatsu soltó una frase sin más.

\- Sí algo cambia, ¿seguirás ahí para mí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aunque no estoy seguro de qué podría suceder...

\- ¿De qué hablas, Todomatsu?

\- Pienso ir a casa y finalmente hablar con la verdad. Ya no quiero que haya nada que ocultar, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad? Tú...

\- Iré.

\- Y... ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

Todomatsu lo pensó un momento, y después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto negativo antes de decir algo.

\- No, gracias... Lo mejor será que vaya yo solo. Primero necesito hacer que mis padres digieran la información que les daré.

\- ¿Estarás bien? Si te ocurre algo, lo sabes. Sólo llámame.

\- Estaré bien - sonrió para tranquilizar al mayor. - Sólo estoy muy nervioso. Por lo que vayan a decir mis padres y mis hermanos.

\- Te entiendo - dijo el mayor. - Es duro...

Hubo un momento de silencio que no se prolongó demasiado. Hasta que uno de los muchachos decidió articular algo.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿tú desde siempre supiste que te gustaban los chicos? Es decir, tú salías con chicas...

\- Oh. Salía con chicas, pero no era porque me gustaran realmente. Simplemente era porque yo mismo trataba de convencerme. Por eso salí con una chica tras otra, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención en realidad. Sólo me quedó aceptar que no me interesaban realmente las mujeres. Aunque, es extraño. Porque tú eres el primer muchacho que llamó mi atención y también eres el primer chico con el que he salido. Eres muy especial para mí, me gustas mucho. Antes no había experimentado el amor - sonrió con dulzura.

\- Ja... Tú también, Atsushi-kun. Eres la primera persona que me gusta realmente, y también eres muy especial. Eres mi chico especial.

Ambos rieron.

Todomatsu tomó un sorbo del giste de la cerveza. Atsushi abrió otra lata; bebía más rápido.

Nuevamente duraron un momento en silencio. Todomatsu fue un momento al baño y volvió. No sabía qué decir exactamente.

Atsushi comenzó esta vez.

\- Pero ahora soy feliz de esta forma.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. Yo también soy muy feliz.

Atsushi bebió más cerveza y Todomatsu hizo lo mismo. Aunque Todomatsu de tanto y tanto ya se estaba comenzando a sentir algo mareado. Ambos dejaron de beber, dejando las latas en la mesa de la sala.

Todomatsu quería formular una pregunta pero moría de vergüenza de sólo imaginárselo. Atsushi lo notó extraño y le preguntó acerca de ello, así que Todomatsu se limitó a balbucear algunas palabras.

\- A... Atsushi-kun...

\- Dime.

\- Entonces, tú y yo... somos...

\- Oh, perdóname. Nunca te pregunté nada formal, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que tú también podrías hacerlo - sonrió.

\- Sí, después de tanto tiempo, supongo que es obvio - dijo Todomatsu nervioso.

\- Así es. Tú y yo somos una pareja.

\- Ya... - rió un poco, sonrojándose furiosamente.

\- Tú y yo hemos sido pareja desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, Todomatsu.

\- Suena curioso, ahora que lo dices - sonrió.

\- Ajá. Somos dos muchachos que se quieren mucho.

\- Ya basta, Atsushi-kun... Estás haciendo que me sonroje - decía riendo y cubriendo su rostro con pena.

\- ¡Pero te ves lindísimo así! - rió.

Atsushi se abalanzó hacia Todomatsu haciéndole cosquillas juguetonamente. Picó sus costillas, espalda y pansa.

\- ¡No! ¡Atsushi-kun, para! - decía Todomatsu muriendo de cosquillas mientras lloraba de la risa.

\- ¡No me detendré! - reía el mayor, dejando caer un poco su peso contra el menor, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡Atsu... Atsushi-kun! ¡Ya detente! - reía y reía, hasta que empezó a toser un poco a causa del esfuerzo de su garganta.

Atsushi lo soltó para permitirle tomar aire. Todomatsu trató de respirar y recuperar todo el aire que perdió a causa de la risa.

\- Lo siento... - seguía riendo el mayor.

\- Atsushi-kun... Te pasaste... - decía aún sin recuperar el aire del todo, con lágrimas en sus ojos por las carcajadas anteriores.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las nubes, aunque no calentaba mucho, pero al menos el cielo no estaba oscuro del todo. Y a pesar de ello, la nieve seguía cayendo, y a veces se detenía por pequeños momentos.

\- Me gusta verte reír, Todomatsu...

\- Igual a mí a ti - guardó silencio mientras se reincorporaba. - Oh, Atsushi-kun. Tengo algo que pedirte.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? Me di cuenta que no tenemos ninguna foto juntos...

\- Oh, adelante - sonrió. - Es una buena idea.

Todomatsu sacó su celular de su bolsillo y estiró la mano para tomar la fotografía. Todomatsu se acercó a Atsushi lentamente y éste último al notar que no salían del todo bien en la cámara, se pegó más a Todomatsu, recargando su mejilla con la de él.  
Todomatsu se estremeció un poco por el suave tacto, pero se deshizo de esa sensación rápidamente y se apresuró a tomar la foto. Apretó su dedo contra la pantalla y la sacó.

Ambos habían salido muy guapos.

Se hizo tarde y ambos se arrullaron en el sofá. Todomatsu se recargó en Atsushi, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  
Oscureció y la televisión permaneció encendida.

Todomatsu comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Aún tienes frío?

\- Un poco. Es que estoy algo nervioso por... mañana.

\- No te preocupes, Todomatsu. Todo estará bien. Confía en el cariño de tu familia.

\- Pero...

Atsushi lo besó. Todomatsu fue interrumpido por Atsushi, que con una de sus manos acercó la cabeza del menor hacia sí para poder juntar ambos labios.  
Pero, esta vez fue diferente.  
Atsushi besó a Todomatsu con intensidad, metiendo un poco su lengua en su boca. Fue un poco rudo, pero no perdió su toque dulce.

Todomatsu rápidamente se separó, empujando a Atsushi levemente, con las manos en su pecho. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Todomatsu?

\- Sí, es sólo que... agh, no sé qué me pasa. Nunca había besado a nadie más que a ti, y hacerlo de esta manera... Me pareció extraño - se sonrojó.

\- Ya veo... No te preocupes, no haré nada que no te guste.

\- Yo no dije eso...

Atsushi se ruborizó tenuemente. El tiempo transcurrió y llegó la hora de dormir.

Se acostaron juntos en la cama y se acurrucaron. Apagaron las luces.

\- Suerte, Todomatsu. Te deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Muchas gracias, Atsushi-kun... Gracias.

\- Pase lo que pase, ¿volverás, verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Perfecto, no me asustes...

\- Claro.

\- Trabajaré gran parte de mañana, pero sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Todomatsu asintió.

Atsushi abrazó a Todomatsu por la espalda y durmieron plácidamente.

_"Atsushi-kun, me haces cosquillas cuando me respiras en la oreja",_ quizá fue lo último que pensó Todomatsu antes de dormir.

Como era de costumbre, a la mañana siguiente Atsushi ya no estaba.

Preparó _tamagoyaki _y desayunó.  
Alimentó con frutas y alpiste al pajarito y se dio un baño caliente.

Ya no nevaba, aunque aún había nieve en las calles, la cual se había acumulado.  
Pichi cantaba mientras él se vestía. Después lo metió devuelta a la jaula y se puso un abrigo, con una bufanda. Tomó algo de dinero y salió de casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente sobre la banqueta y finalmente llegó a la estación. Tomó el tren que lo llevaría directo hacia su casa y se quedó ahí hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de bajar.  
Todavía debía caminar algunas calles para poder llegar a su destino. Sólo faltaban algunas cuadras para que llegara a su casa.

Finalmente la divisó desde lejos y sólo atinó a hacer más lentos y cortos sus pasos. Tenía mucho miedo de llegar.

A tan sólo unos metros antes de llegar a su casa, se detuvo en seco. Se quedó de pie unos minutos meditándolo.

No se había puesto a pensar con profundidad, pero, exactamente, ¿cómo le diría a sus padres sobre Atsushi? Y sus hermanos... Oh, sus hermanos.

Sentía que las piernas no sostenían su peso, comenzó a sentir cómo su rostro se ponía colorado y cómo un sudor frío lo abatía. Sus manos estaban heladas, no podía respirar con profundidad, sentía tantas ganas de llorar y gritar...

Pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso. Aquello pasaba desapercibido. Pues, por fuera se veía como un chico cualquiera, con cara de que todo le parece estúpido. O al menos así lo percibiría cualquier persona con quién se cruzase.

Sólo estaba ahí.

Finalmente sintió cómo sus nervios se ablandaron y antes de que se arrepintiera continuó caminando. Se abrió paso en el patio de la casa y llegó a la puerta de la entrada.

Inhaló y exhaló, porque en momentos de tensión lo primero que debes hacer es respirar bien y tener la mente clara.

Aún temblando ligeramente con un pequeño nudo en la garganta que imploraba desaparecer alzó su mano acercándola a escasos centímetros de la puerta, y decidido tocó.

Nadie contestó.

Lo volvió a hacer, esta vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Adelante! - gritaron desde el interior.

Pero no se animó a entrar.  
Entonces escuchó cómo alguien desde adentro se aproximó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, uno de sus hermanos lo recibió.

\- ¿Todomatsu?

Nervioso hizo su mejor intento por esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Choromatsu nii-san. 


	16. La verdad

_Capítulo 16- La verdad. _

El mayor se quedó boquiabierto. Pasó saliva y habló.

\- Totty, qué sorpresa...

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante, adelante.

Se metió a la casa, y para su sorpresa, todos sus hermanos estaban ahí en la sala, pelando mandarinas. Sintió un poco de terror al sentir las cinco miradas clavadas en él.

\- _Welcome back, brother!_

\- ¡Totty, has vuelto! - dijo alegremente Jyushimatsu. - ¡Totty volvió! ¡Totty volvió! - brincaba de un lado a otro.

\- Hola, Todomatsu - dijo Osomatsu alzando la mano para saludar.

\- Muy mal, Todomatsu - dijo Ichimatsu sonriendo levemente. - Nos hiciste esperar...

\- Lo siento... - dijo el recién llegado haciendo una leve reverencia, aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Cielos, Todomatsu. Han pasado dos semanas y media desde la última vez que nos vimos y apenas has venido - se quejó el tercero con un tono amable; como una madre preocupada.

\- Lo siento. Al menos les llamé por teléfono.

\- Eso sí, _brother_ \- dijo Karamatsu. - No le des tantas vueltas a lo que Choromatsu te diga. Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes... - dijo haciendo una pose extraña que él llamaría _"cool"._

Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos haciendo un puchero. Era una cara muy graciosa.

— Claro... — Todomatsu sonrió de corazón. Extrañaba a sus hermanos, su comportamiento, todo de ellos.

— ¿Pasarás el día junto a nosotros? — preguntó Osomatsu. — Nos lo merecemos, después de tanta espera.

— Quizá. Si las cosas salen bien... — dijo Todomatsu susurrando la última frase.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada...

— ¡Totty! ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

— Primero que todo... — Todomatsu arrugó un poco su ropa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío. Sentía un débil peso en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar correctamente — quiero ver a papá y a mamá.

— Adelante, ¡están arriba, _brother_!

— Gracias... — dijo el menor.

Nadie se había molestado en subir antes para avisar a sus padres que el menor de los sextillizos había vuelto a casa. Así que, todo lo que quedaba era ir a ver a sus padres y hablarles después de tres meses y algunos días después.

Cuando Todomatsu se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo y subir las escaleras, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, pero poco o nada de atención les puso.  
Ichimatsu estaba nervioso por la manera en que Todomatsu se veía aquel día. Se veía decaído a pesar de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, y eso le preocupaba. Nuevamente era su sexto sentido.

De pronto, se le vino a la mente la idea de que a su hermano se le ocurriera hablar con sus padres acerca de lo que era; de lo que sentía.

Después de tanto tiempo... ¿estaba bien?  
Sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, cuello, manos y hombros. Deseaba para su hermano lo mejor del mundo, si es que a _eso_ iba.

No había absolutamente ningún sonido proveniente del exterior.

Todomatsu subía las escaleras. Se escuchaba el sonido seco de la goma de sus zapatos subir las escaleras a pasos lentos. Uno tras otro, temiendo trastabillar.

Tan sólo unos cuatro escalones más para estar en la planta alta, dónde estaban sus padres, en su habitación.

Quizá sea por el frío de aquel día o quizá no, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Creía que quizá le explotaría la cabeza, o que tal vez caería de rodillas ahí mismo.

_"¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir?",_ se preguntaba.

Estando arriba, se posó frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y tocó. Apenas tres tenues golpes.

Por su parte, adentro sus padres se encontraban entretenidos con cosas simples, aburridos. Matsuzo arreglando papeles del trabajo y Matsuyo doblando la ropa recién lavada.

Cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta, accedieron. Aunque les resultaba extraño que uno de sus hijos hubiese considerado llegar de esa manera tan tranquila en lugar de gritar desde afuera o irrumpir sin más.

— Adelante.

Desde afuera Todomatsu pudo escuchar la voz grave de su padre permitirle el paso. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora.  
Era su casa, su hogar, pero a pesar de eso...

Todomatsu tomó el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. Abrió la puerta y entró tímidamente a la habitación, primero apenas asomándose.

— Hola... papá, mamá.

Le dirigió la mirada a cada uno de sus padres, con nerviosismo.

Cuando sus padres lo vieron casi saltaron de la emoción.  
Su padre dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y su madre muy contenta se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa, dándole besos en las mejillas. Acariciaba su cabello muy feliz y también algo angustiada.

— Todomatsu, volviste a casa... — decía Matsuyo con mucha alegría sin soltar al más pequeño.

Todomatsu posó una mano en la delicada espalda de su madre, recargándose un poco en su cabeza debido a que él era más alto que ella.

Se soltó del agarre y su padre enseguida le dio un fuerte abrazo. Un poco brusco, si se comparaba al de su madre. Correspondió.

— Perdón por no haber podido venir antes...

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡No te disculpes! — dijo su padre.

— Es cierto que nos preocupamos, pero estamos felices de que estés aquí — dijo su madre, aliviada. — ¿Ya no has enfermado? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has comido lo suficiente?

— Sí, mamá. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. De verdad estoy bien — dijo sonriendo un poco.

Abajo, sus hermanos comenzaron a hablar acerca de Todomatsu. De lo pálido que se veía aquella mañana y de su extraño comportamiento. Se veía un poco más frágil que de costumbre, espiritualmente.

Sus hermanos morían de curiosidad. Y también, deseaban estar junto a Todomatsu el mayor tiempo posible. Quizá se iría rápido otra vez, y debían aprovechar su tiempo con él. Aunque no estaban seguros de a dónde se iría.

Todos se encaminaron hacia arriba con la esperanza de tener una agradable reunión familiar después de tanto. Estarían todos juntos de nuevo.

Y, aunque Ichimatsu intentó sacarles aquella idea de la cabeza, simplemente pasaron por alto sus palabras. Esta vez era el cuarto quién estaba muy nervioso.

Todos se dirigieron arriba. Osomatsu por delante e Ichimatsu hasta el final, éste último carraspeando cada tantos segundos...

La puerta de la habitación había quedado emparejada. No estaba del todo abierta, ni tampoco cerrada. Apenas se alcanzaba a ver un hilo de la habitación. Un hilo de luz del interior alumbrando el pasillo.

Ninguno hablaba, y a decir verdad, sólo se escuchaba el eco de las voces del interior de la habitación. Las voces de Matsuzo, Matsuyo y Todomatsu.

Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu fueron adelante a asomarse un poco por la puerta, mientras que Ichimatsu se quedó plantado hasta el final. Choromatsu lo tomó de la muñeca y lo animó a acercarse a los demás.

— Vamos, Ichimatsu — le dijo el de verde. 

Todos iban con la intención de reunirse en un ambiente alegre, sin embargo, se sentía un poco de tensión. Las voces de adentro tenían un tono para nada monótono. Además, ¿por qué demonios Todomatsu lucía tan apagado?  
Por instinto permanecieron plantados detrás de la puerta, escuchando con atención. Todomatsu se veía extraño. ¿Los había estado evitando?

Todos se preguntaban la razón por la cual se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada, pero nadie hizo algo por entrar a la habitación. Cómo si se leyeran las mentes.

— No deberíamos estar aquí. No ahora — balbuceó el cuarto. — Por favor, vámonos... — susurró apenas. Ni siquiera Choromatsu pudo entender qué había dicho. Ichimatsu se esforzaba por ordenarle a su cuerpo que retrocediera, pero no podía moverse. Ni él, ni nadie.

Él por el nerviosismo, y posiblemente los demás por curiosidad, más que nada.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, el nervioso y trémulo muchacho prosiguió.

— Perdón por hacerlos preocupar, fui muy egoísta.

— Ya te hemos dicho que no te preocupes, Todomatsu — dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Su padre asintió. — Ahora estarás aquí con nosotros, para siempre, cómo solía ser.

Tragó saliva.

— Mamá, papá, de eso es de lo que vengo a hablarles — hizo una pausa. — No he venido a quedarme. Bueno, en parte de lo que... quiero decirles.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — su madre se preocupó un poco por el tono que su hijo usaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Todomatsu? — dijo su padre.

Todomatsu carraspeó. Trataba de reunir fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar antes de tiempo. Aunque le costaba muchísimo. Los latidos de su corazón y su entrecortada respiración lo traicionaban.  
Y era que, de tan sólo imaginarse cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, se atormentaba.

Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar. Pero no había quién hablara por él. Sólo él podía hacerlo.

_"Nadie vendrá esta vez. Nada interferirá esta vez..."_

— Tengo algo que decirles...

Matsuzo y Matsuyo permanecieron atentos. Todomatsu prosiguió.

— Verán... Yo llevaba tiempo sintiéndome sólo, y sentía que no tenía las suficientes ganas de seguir viviendo como lo hacía. Ir a trabajar y volver a casa... para después repetir el día. Me sentía muy vacío — hizo una pausa y prosiguió. — Pero a pesar de eso, un día conocí a alguien... que cambió mi vida.

Sus padres entornaron mucho sus ojos.

_"¿Eh?",_ pensaron sus hermanos; todos detrás de la puerta.

Ichimatsu cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras que apretaba sus manos dentro de las bolsas de la sudadera y retorcía los dedos de los pies.

— Y ese alguien... — siguió Todomatsu con la voz un tanto entrecortada, forzando a su garganta y apretando los puños — ... es un chico.

Nadie dijo nada.

Su madre carraspeó. Y esta vez su padre tomó la palabra.

— Ya veo, no te preocupes. Todos hacemos amigos, y ellos se vuelven importantes para nosotros. Por supuesto que yo también tengo muy buenos socios en el trabajo.

— ¿Eh? No, eso no es lo que...

— Pero, verás. Para decir algo así, no deberías ponerte de esa manera tan rara, Todomatsu — forzó su sonrisa mientras lo interrumpía.

— Papá, no me has entendido.

Su madre estaba confundida, pero ella tenía ya nociones de lo que quizá su hijo diría, aunque no pensaba decir nada todavía.

— ¿Eh? — exclamó el hombre. — ¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

— Bueno... Ese chico, se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mí — agachó la cabeza un poco. Pero finalmente se armó de valor y clavó sus ojos color avellana en los de su padre. — Papá... Mamá...

Silencio. Tal como supuso, nadie lo interrumpió. Y por supuesto continuó.

— Yo me enamoré de ese muchacho.

"_Oh._ _¿En serio lo dije?"_

Sus hermanos enmudecieron. Se podría haber jurado que cada quién era capaz de escuchar su propio corazón.

Sus padres abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos y se tensaron.

Osomatsu abrió cuidadosamente la puerta un poco más. Solamente un poco.

Sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Creía que no sería capaz de mantener su peso y caería; que perdería el conocimiento. Sentía cómo iba palideciendo lentamente. Hubo sudor frío. Cavilaba acerca de la respuesta que prontamente recibiría.

Ahora era incapaz de presenciar el atisbo de aquella confesión.

Pero, ¿por qué nadie decía nada? ¿No lo habían entendido?  
Era horrible. Era triste, era injusto. Era increíble y desesperante...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué debía sentirse así? Si no había hecho nada malo. ¿Acaso había matado a alguien?  
Lo único que había hecho fue enamorarse...

— ¿De qué hablas, Todomatsu...? — dijo Matsuyo.

— Acaso... — balbuceó el mencionado — ¿quieres hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

Comenzó a dolerle horriblemente la cabeza; una tremenda migraña.

— Todomatsu, no estás hablando bien. No te entendemos. Sé claro... — dijo su padre.

— ¡Ya, papá! Yo... ya les... dije...

Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Jugueteaba con los hilos de su bufanda debido al nerviosismo y finalmente lo dijo.

— Me... ¡Me gusta un chico! ¿Está bien? — comenzó a llorar.

Carajo. Lo que no quería que sucediera, sucedió.

— Me enamoré de ese muchacho. Y yo... he estado viviendo con él. Lo siento, debí decirles desde hace mucho... — comenzó a llorar. Limpiaba sus lágrimas una tras otra, y nadie llegaba a consolarlo. — ¡Lo siento tanto!

Se quedó ahí de pie cubriendo su rostro, ahora rojizo, con ambas manos. Limpiaba sus lágrimas que al parecer jamás dejarían de brotar.

— To... Todomatsu, tú... — su madre habló, pero su padre la interrumpió.

— De verdad... no lo puedo creer — el hombre se enderezó. — Todomatsu, mírame. ¡Voltea a verme!

Todomatsu se sobresaltó por el grito de su padre, por lo que inmediatamente levantó su cabeza para verlo al rostro, asustado.

— Espero... — decía Matsuzo — que sea una broma. Lo es, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Querido! ¿Qué es lo que estás...? — Matsuyo quiso intervenir, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues el hombre continuó.

— Dime que es una broma. ¡Rápido! Deja de jugar con nosotros.

— No... No, papá. No es una broma. Lo que acabo de decir es cierto, no estoy jugando — decía entre pucheros.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

— ¿Eh? Pero, papá, yo...

— No, nada. Es que no puedo creerlo. No creo que seas capaz de rematar tu dignidad con esto.

— ¿Mi...? No, papá. ¡Esto es lo que yo siento! Perdóname por no ser como tú querías... — lloraba. — Quería llevar esto con más tranquilidad, pero... ¿Qué tiene de malo, papá? ¿Mamá? A mí me gusta estar con ese chico porque me hace sentir bien cuando estoy a su lado. Soy feliz... ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él? Sólo porque sea hombre... A mí me gusta él como persona. Es una persona maravillosa, y lo quiero mucho. No veo porque eso tiene que ser un pecado... No he matado a nadie, ¿por qué me ven así? Es lo que siento. No estaba seguro al principio, pero cuando lo vi lo supe. ¡Y soy feliz de esta manera! Por favor... No me odien. Espero que me entiendan. Que lo entiendan... No soy el único, ¿sí? — hizo un intento por controlarse. No quería llorar más.

— No, Todomatsu. Esto no está bien. ¡Es inaceptable!

— ¡Papá!

Sus hermanos estaban congelados detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No puedo creer que me decepcionaras de esta manera! En primer lugar, ¡todo lo haces por ti mismo! ¿Por qué no piensas por un instante en los demás? Siempre fuiste un nini que no fue capaz de ayudar a nadie en nada jamás, y ahora me sales con esto. ¡Ja! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué esto podía ser normal?

— No... No estás hablando en serio. Yo no hago las cosas por mí. Yo todo el tiempo he estado viendo por ustedes... No digas eso...

— Esperaba que fueses tú quien no hablaba en serio. ¡Es que es imposible!

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarme como soy?!

— ¿Eh? No, ¡tú no eres así! Esas seguro son mañas que te metieron en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¡Estoy tratando de ser yo!

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿No te das cuenta? Yo miro por ti. Muchas personas te maltratarán si se dan cuenta de... de que...

— No, no es así... Yo... — sus lágrimas jamás dejarían de salir. — Yo no...

— Todomatsu, escúchame... Está bien — Matsuyo se acercó a su hijo. — Lo que realmente sucede, es que tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, pero nosotros te amamos tal y como eres... — dijo sincera, pero ahora con ninguna sonrisa en el rostro.

— Es una vergüenza... — balbuceó el hombre. — ¿Cómo podré decirle al mundo que uno de mis hijos es...?

— ¡Papá! Estás exagerando... — tenía la voz cortada.

— No, no lo estoy.

— ¿Qué crimen he cometido? Sólo estoy enamorado de otra persona...

— ¡De un hombre! Todomatsu, ¡eso se ninguna manera es normal!

— ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso!?

— ¡No me alces la voz!

— Papá, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderme? Tú también, mamá. ¿Por qué a la gente le molesta? Siempre teniendo que soportar miradas de repulsión... ¿¡Por qué!?

— ¡Es lo normal! ¿No crees? Es... — el hombre balbuceó la última frase — asqueroso.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya basta, el que no puede entender lo lógico y natural eres tú. Y desde ahora, ¡te prohíbo volver a ver a ese muchacho!

Palideció.

— ¿Qué has dicho, papá?

— Ya me escuchaste. No es posible que seas capaz de abandonar a tu familia por alguien que no conoces. Nosotros que te hemos alimentado y cuidando durante años... ¡Y mucho menos un hombre! Qué deshonra...

— Yo... no quiero que las cosas queden de esta manera... Tenía mucho miedo, y esperaba que pudieras entenderlo, pero...

— Olvídalo. Ya me escuchaste. Te ordeno que te quedes aquí.

— No... No lo haré...

— ¡Todomatsu! Obedece.

— Cariño — intervino Matsuyo, nerviosa — Escucha a tu padre...

— ¿Qué debo... escuchar? — limpió sus lágrimas y después, retrocedió unos dos pasos. — ¡¿Qué les hice para que me rechacen de esta manera?!

— ¡Con esto es suficiente!

— No, no... Ustedes... No puede ser verdad — puso una mano en su cabeza, le dio un fuerte dolor. — Esto es un sueño... ¿Verdad? Estoy... soñando — apenas y podía balbucear algo. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente no estaba viviendo aquella pesadilla.

— Deja de balbucear tonterías, Todomatsu. Ahora siéntate. Habrá algo que podemos hacer... quizá para ayudarte.

Su madre estaba ahí de pie, muy confundida. No entendía nada y no hacía ni un mínimo esfuerzo por hacer algo, porque no sabía qué podía hacer. Amaba a su hijo, pero incluso una noticia así... Aunque no creía que fuese malo, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tal vez era lo que se podía esperar.

¿Ahora que se podía hacer? Las cosas no habían salido como él quería. ¿Debía obedecer a su padre y quedarse ahí, o...? No. Debía volver. Debía volver con Atsushi.

_"Tú eres el lugar al que siempre debo regresar, Atsushi-kun"._

Quizá no estaba bien desobedecer a aquel que te alimentó, que te dio techo, y que te cuidó durante tantos años. No estaba bien. Pero esta situación era diferente; no había opción.

— Papá... Yo... lo siento.

Esta vez su padre no dijo nada. No le pidió que no se disculpara.  
Todomatsu miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, derramando sus lágrimas por un tiempo inconmensurable. Quería desaparecer entre la tierra, como lo hacía la nieve al derretirse allá afuera...

Su madre no decía nada. Tampoco lo miraba.

_Ah... Es una pena._

— Yo no voy a quedarme aquí. Ya no soy un adolescente, ya soy un adulto. Tengo derecho a tomar mis decisiones — dijo entrecortadamente. — Lo siento, yo ya me voy...

Sin más, Todomatsu se dio la media vuelta para finalmente dirigirse a la salida y salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde.  
Sin embargo, había olvidado a sus hermanos. Debía enfrentarlos a ellos también en el piso de abajo.

Su padre se movilizó rápidamente, tratando de detener a Todomatsu, yendo detrás de él al igual que su mamá.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, los oyentes se alteraron. ¡Los vería!  
Intentaron alejarse rápidamente de ahí para evitar a su hermano, pero unos tropezaron con los otros y no pudieron siquiera moverse de lugar.

Todomatsu abrió la puerta por completo y ahí estaban. Sus cinco hermanos, viéndolo con miedo, quizá.

Todomatsu con sus ojos llorosos los miró detenidamente, mientras que éstos parpadeaban tratando de deshacerse de aquella imagen de su hermanito.

Comenzó a temblar. Quizá era su fin. ¿Cómo es que no se esperaba algo así?

_"Hubiese sido mejor no volver nunca",_ pensó rápidamente.

— To... Todomatsu... — Karamatsu estiró una de sus manos para intentar tocar la cabeza de su hermano y tranquilizarlo. Quizá para darle un abrazo, pero el menor se alejó.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos al toparse con la distorsionada imagen de sus hermanos observándolo. Retrocedió un poco, y echó a correr.

— ¡Todomatsu! — su padre y madre le gritaron al unísono.

El tercero de los hermanos salió corriendo inmediatamente detrás de él. Jyushimatsu no supo por qué, pero imitó al mayor. Fueron los dos únicos que lo persiguieron por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada.

Los demás permanecieron inmóviles, susurrando algunas cosas, bastante confundidos.

— ¡Todomatsu! ¡Espera! — decía Choromatsu jadeando, sin detener el paso. — ¡Deja de correr!

Abrió violentamente la puerta de la casa, pero tropezó poco antes de llegar al recibidor, así que le tomó un poco de tiempo reincorporarse y seguir huyendo.

— ¡Hermanito! — Jyushimatsu rápidamente rebasó a Choromatsu y alcanzó a sujetar a Todomatsu de una de sus muñecas, apretando su manga. — Totty, por favor… ¡Espera, Totty!

— ¡Sú...! ¡Súeltame! — decía más aterrado que enojado.

— ¡Hermanito! ¡No te vayas así! — decía un desesperado Jyushimatsu.

— Todomatsu, por favor... Déjanos hablar contigo. No quiero despedirme de ti de esta forma de nuevo... — suplicaba el mayor de los tres.

— No... Choromatsu nii-san. Déjame ir... — decía Todomatsu con lágrimas en los ojos. Así sería; jamás dejarían de brotar.

— ¡Por favor, Totty! — Jyushimatsu apretó más fuerte la muñeca de su hermano.

— No tengo nada de qué hablar... Ya lo escucharon, ¿no? Soy... — un nudo en la garganta no lo dejó terminar la frase.

— Todomatsu...

— ¡Por favor! Se los ruego... — agachó la cabeza ligeramente. — No quiero pelear con ustedes, y tampoco quiero pelear de nuevo contigo... Choromatsu nii-san. Así que, por favor... — se agachó dejando caer sus lágrimas al suelo, desapareciendo en el pavimento. — Además, si vuelvo, papá va a... ¡No! ¡No quiero!

Todomatsu estaba roto completamente. Jamás se esperó aquella reacción por parte de su papá. Y lo que tampoco se esperaba, es que su madre no haya podido hacer nada. ¿Realmente no pudo hacer nada?

Pero sin importarle más aquello, se soltó del agarre desesperadamente.

— Hermanito, no te vayas. Nosotros haremos lo posible por que...

— ¡Ya basta! — Todomatsu interrumpió a Jyushimatsu — Lo siento, no es su culpa. No es con ustedes. Lo siento...

Todomatsu limpió sus lágrimas nuevamente y continuó corriendo más allá del patio de su casa.  
Choromatsu intentó volver a sujetarlo, pero Jyushimatsu lo agarró de su sudadera verde por la espalda. Hizo un gesto negativo con una sonrisa, y soltó poco a poco al mayor. Éste último sólo suspiró pesadamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Jamás se esperó algo así.

Se resignó y se quedó ahí.  
Ambos se metieron a la casa, con la mirada gacha.  
Al entrar miraron a un Osomatsu con cara de desagrado; haciendo un mohín. Karamatsu tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una mano en la sien. E Ichimatsu, bueno...

Ichimatsu aún estaba más pálido de lo que naturalmente ya era. Tenía las manos entrelazadas dentro de la sudadera, encorvado, haciendo un puchero. Su largo y desordenado cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos opacos. Quizá estaba llorando... Al ver entrar al tercero y quinto salió corriendo a toda prisa de la casa.

— ¡Ichimatsu! — Choromatsu se alarmó por aquel acto, sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Lo entendía muy bien. No era idiota. Ichimatsu tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Ichimatsu lucía como un chico antipático la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en el interior... muy en el fondo, era una buena persona. Y esta vez, algo tocó su corazón.

La manera en la que vio actuar a sus padres. El rostro de Todomatsu y su voz quebrada...  
La ausencia de cariño.

Nadie hizo nada... Ni siquiera él mismo.

Ichimatsu se fue a un pequeño callejón que había cerca de la casa para pasar algo de tiempo junto a sus gatos, buscando consuelo.  
Se sintió terrible. Quizá Todomatsu creería que era una persona muy superficial.

Sin importarle la nieve que yacía acumulada en el suelo, se posó en ella. Con cuidado.  
Corrió sin importarle que sus zapatos se empotraran en ésta. Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos ya no nevaba. No caía nada.

Se agachó para acariciar a los gatos y se recargó junto a una pared. Abrazó sus piernas y lloró.

Todomatsu corrió desconsolado. Corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo.  
Tras asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, dejó de correr. Jadeando comenzó a caminar teniendo cuidado de no resbalar por la nieve que estaba derritiéndose un poco. Quería perder el tiempo con algo, pero no tenía a dónde ir o con quién. Se dirigió a la estación para tomar el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a la casa, con Atsushi.

Aunque Atsushi aún estaba en la oficina.

Tomó el metro y llegó. Entró a la casa tras haberse quitado los zapatos en el recibidor, y se dejó caer. Recargó su espalda bruscamente en la fría pared y descendió poco a poco.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Ya no lloraba, pero aún seguía esa fuerte presión en su pecho. Algo que parecía no dejarle ver ni escuchar nada a su alrededor.

— Soy un idiota...

Hablar solo quizá podría parecer estúpido, pero era una costumbre que no podía perder, y quizá jamás lo haría.

Se tiró en el sofá con la cara hacia abajo. Gemía un poco a causa del dolor emocional... Era como un modo de escape. Trataba de hacer algún ruido, porque el silencio presente le permitía por poco escuchar sus latidos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, escuchó al pajarito silbar.

Gracias al cielo que estaba ahí. Lo sacó de la jaula y comenzó a jugar con él.

Esperaría a Atsushi.

— Bueno — comentó Osomatsu para romper con aquel desagradable silencio. — Ya decía yo que era extraño que Totty no saliera con ninguna chica a pesar de estar rodeado de ellas. ¡Vaya! Qué desagradable...

— Osomatsu, no te expreses de esa manera — lo riñó Karamatsu.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san! — se molestó el quinto.

— ¡Osomatsu! No empieces con tus estupideces... — Choromatsu realmente se enojó — ¡Si no vas a decir nada productivo, cállate! Todomatsu es nuestro hermano y debemos quererlo y cuidarlo pase lo que pase. ¿¡Cómo es que puedes portarte así con él!?

— Yo no vi que tú seas de mucha ayuda.

— Serás...

— ¡Ya basta, _brothers! _— interrumpió Karamatsu.

Choromatsu sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y discutió con ellos sobre el asunto. Pasó un inconmensurable tiempo en el que el tercero no pudo cambiar la manera de pensar de su padre. Su madre, lloró y no volvió a abrir la boca para decir nada.

Después, pelearon entre los hermanos que allí estaban.

Osomatsu estaba totalmente en contra. Karamatsu, decepcionado. Él realmente creía que Todomatsu sería el primero en llevar a una chica a casa y llenar a su madre de nietos. Jyushimatsu no decía nada, pero lucía positivo ante todo. Choromatsu estaba confundido y extremadamente preocupado por su pequeño hermanito. E Ichimatsu estaba por ahí, sufriendo a solas.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Ichimatsu! Él sabía todo desde el principio... ¡Yo sé que tú piensas lo mismo, Choromatsu! — decía Osomatsu.

— ¿Y qué con eso? — respondió el tercero.

— Es cierto que estoy un poco decepcionado, y aún no lo puedo creer — interfirió Karamatsu —, pero hay que tratar de entender a Ichimatsu también. Ellos tenían miedo precisamente de nosotros. De lo que pudiéramos hacer, decir o pensar... Y aún así confiaron en nosotros_. ¡Goddness!_ Por favor, necesitamos estar a solas para pensar. Cada uno por su parte_, brothers..._

— ¡Karamatsu nii-san tiene razón! — exclamó Jyushimatsu. — Necesitamos un tiempo para pensarlo. No nos dejemos llevar por las ideas de cada uno. Quizá, como dijo Totty, es lo mejor...

— ¿¡Qué!? — habló un arisco Osomatsu.

— ¡Al diablo contigo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Ten respeto! ¿¡Entiendes!? — Choromatsu le gritó al primogénito.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Ya basta, _brothers!_

— ¡Iré a buscar a Ichimatsu nii-san! — Jyushimatsu salió corriendo de la casa.

Jyushimatsu corrió por las calles hasta encontrar a su hermano mayor junto a un montón de gatos acurrucados en él, en un callejón no tan oscuro.  
Fue con él y lo abrazó. El mayor correspondió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Quizá porque realmente las palabras serían superfluas en aquella ocasión. Ichimatsu empezó a gimotear y Jyushimatsu lo apretó, dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. Acarició su cabello.

Jyushimatsu le sonrió al mayor, y éste entre lágrimas hizo lo mismo. Estaba feliz de que alguien haya ido a buscarlo para darle consuelo. Aunque, aún así, a pesar de que no tenía realmente la culpa de lo sucedido y no podía hacer nada, se sentía muy culpable.

— No te preocupes, nii-san... Algo bueno pasará — se sentó junto a su hermano y acarició a los gatos también. — No creo que esté mal que Ichimatsu nii-san llore. ¡Está bien! Así es como te das cuenta de que realmente estás vivo... — sonrió, sonrojándose un poquito.

Ichimatsu guardó silencio, limpió sus lágrimas y asintió.

— Gracias, Jyushimatsu...

Jyushimatsu consideró la posibilidad de que Ichimatsu quisiera estar solo para desahogarse en silencio, pero creyó que también quizá necesitaba consuelo; y se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó después de escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento de su hermano, y su sincera y pacífica mirada.

Tomó a su hermano de sus heladas manos y lo jaló gentilmente hacia arriba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Vamos, nii-san! Debemos volver a casa... Hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablar. ¡No te preocupes! Yo quiero a mis hermanos tal y como son. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Y, si quieres llorar de nuevo... ¡Puedes venir conmigo y llorar en mi hombro! — dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ichimatsu sonrió un poco y acarició el cabello del menor.

Ambos caminaron hacia su casa.


	17. No puedo regresar

_Capítulo 17- No puedo regresar.  
_  
Cuando llegaron a casa, encontraron a Choromatsu discutiendo con su padre, aunque éste último se veía bastante imponente. No ganaría nada. Finalmente desistió.

— ¿Tú lo sabías, Ichimatsu? — preguntó su madre. El mencionado asintió.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — preguntó el hombre.

— ¿No es obvio? — balbuceó el chico encorvado. — Tenía miedo de que actuaran como lo han hecho... De que lo rechazaran. Yo tenía mucho miedo, tanto como él.

Jyushimatsu tenía una de sus manos (cubiertas por las mangas) en el hombro de Ichimatsu.

— Era obvio que papá actuaría de esta manera. Ichimatsu, Todomatsu no es una persona normal... — interrumpió el primogénito.

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Osomatsu de mierda! — gritó el tercero.

Karamatsu se interpuso entre los dos por si a alguno se le ocurría pasarse de listo.

— Tch... Hagan como quieran. Quizá nunca vuelva — dijo Osomatsu.

— ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué necesitas para...!?

— Basta, Choromatsu — dijo seriamente el segundo, interrumpiendo.

— ¡Alguien tiene que hacerle entender!

— Saldré un rato — dijo Osomatsu sin más.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

— Por ahí.

Matsuzo se fue a trabajar y no volvieron a hablar más del tema con él por lo menos esa tarde. Matsuyo se metió a la cocina a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas y después salió de compras; tardaría quizá toda la tarde afuera caminando por ahí.

Osomatsu regresó más tarde y entró a la habitación donde estaba ichimatsu. El menor le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable y se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ichimatsu de mala gana. — ¿Me miras así porque tengo los ojos de un pescado muerto?

— Estuve pensando, ¿sabes? He estado pensando.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas exactamente?

— Lo que dije hace rato... Bueno, no he cambiado de opinión. No creo que lo que Todomatsu ha hecho esté bien, y tampoco creo que su comportamiento anterior haya sido adecuado. Pero, debí haber hecho algo para que no se sienta tan mal...

— Estúpido. Debiste pensar en eso antes.

— Lo sé, pero yo...

— No volverá. Tú lo dijiste, ¿no? Así que irás conmigo a buscarlo.

— ¿¡Eh!? No, Ichimacchan.

— Eres repugnante, no deberías de hablar antes de tiempo. Aprende a callarte.

— ¿Eh? ¡No dije nada! Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera tú.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no hables.

— Parece que Choromatsu seguirá insistiéndole a papá. Qué necio, ¡y a mí me trata como a una sucia rata!

— Y yo le doy la razón.

— ¿¡Tú también!?

— Inepto. Necesitamos hablar con papá sobre eso. ¿Por qué crees que está mal?

En ese momento Karamatsu entró a la habitación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que por qué? No es normal que dos hombres se... Agh, no. ¿Tú qué piensas, Karamatsu? — preguntó Osomatsu.

— ¿Eh? Bueno... Yo tenía fe en que Totty fuese el primero en hacerlo con una chica, pero...

— Eso es un "no".

— ¡Al menos déjalo acabar, Osomatsu! — espetó el cuarto. — Necesitamos las voces positivas de todos.

— En realidad yo creía Totty sería diferente. Estoy un poco confundido. No lo entiendo — dijo Karamatsu.

— Bueno, supongo que era algo normal — habló Ichimatsu. — Sólo falta hablar con mamá.

— Yo no voy — dijo rápidamente Osomatsu. — No hace falta, Choromatsu hablará por todos seguramente.

— ¡Vendrás!

— Ichimatsu, hay algo que quiero dejarte claro. A ti y a todos — Osomatsu usó un tono un poco serio. — En realidad estoy muy sorprendido por la declaración de Todomatsu. Pero, tengo tolerancia. A pesar de que creo que no es del todo natural, no voy a ir a decirle nada malo a la cara. Y, cuándo dije que Todomatsu no era normal, no lo decía por eso. ¡Lo decía simplemente por el coraje que tiene para decir las cosas! Era obvio que papá se enojaría si hablaba con la voz tan alta... — Ichimatsu abrió mucho sus ojos y sus facciones se relajaron. — También me sentí mal cuando papá le dijo todas esas cosas horribles. ¡También me sentí fatal! Todos tenemos opiniones diferentes, pero...

— Ya... — Ichimatsu asintió.

— No, lo que quiero decir... ¡Lo que quiero decir es que está mal tratar de entendernos!

— Osomatsu...

— Yo lo apoyaré. A pesar de que sigo pensando que es un maldito idiota desconsiderado...

— Bueno — interrumpió Karamatsu —, una cosa conlleva a la otra. _Brothers_, vayamos...

Karamatsu fue por Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu que se encontraban en la sala hablando, y se reunieron arriba fuera de la habitación de su madre, de la cual, la puerta estaba abierta.

Los cinco hermanos estaban ahí parados en silencio.  
Karamatsu fue quién tocó la puerta con unos tenues golpes consecutivos.

— Adelante — era la suave voz de su madre, Matsuyo.

— Con permiso... — Karamatsu entró despacio tomando el picaporte y los demás entraron seguidos de él. — _Mom_, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?

Matsuyo los miró detenidamente, al parecer algo triste. Su mirada se veía apagada pero ya no estaba nerviosa; estaba calmada.

— Por favor — dijo Jyushimatsu ante el silencio.

— Niños... — los llamaba todavía así ya que, para ella siempre serían sus bebés — Saben que pueden hablar conmigo cuando quieran. No tienen porqué preguntar algo así...

Se miraron unos con otros.

— Mamá... — Choromatsu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por ésta.

— Siéntense — dijo. Al ver que ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, ella avanzó hacia la puerta. — Vayamos a la sala, esta habitación es pequeña para todos.

Caminaron en silencio al lugar indicado. Su madre se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había en una esquina de la sala y los demás se sentaron juntos en el sofá más largo frente al anterior.

El silencio reinó, y Karamatsu comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Mamá, tú dijiste que si teníamos algo... sin importar nuestra edad o situación, podíamos hablar contigo...

— Dime — Matsuyo asintió.

Karamatsu se trabó, pues no estaba muy seguro de a lo que quería llegar. Tragó saliva y Osomatsu retomó la palabra.

— Mamá, lo que pasa es que no queremos que Todomatsu se sienta mal de nuevo — dijo el mayor sin más.

— Aunque, debemos empezar por ti, Osomatsu — dijo Choromatsu con una mirada apagada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Karamatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron algo anonadados. No querían que una discusión surgiera de nuevo.

— Choromatsu, escucha. Al principio estaba totalmente en contra, pero era porque no me había tomado el tiempo para siquiera pensarlo, ¿sabes? He estado meditando, y pienso apoyar a Todomatsu con lo que necesite... Además, ustedes para mí son... — Osomatsu se sonrojó un poco y no pudo continuar. — Son…

— Oh, ¡te preocupas por nosotros, nii-san! — exclamó un alegre Jyushimatsu.

El mencionado sólo apretó los puños fuertemente, con las mejillas coloradas.

— Mamá, ¿tú que piensas? — preguntó Ichimatsu.

— Habla con sinceridad, por favor — dijo un nervioso Choromatsu.

Su mamá carraspeó y los miró detenidamente, pensando muy bien en lo que diría a continuación. Después, abrió la boca para articular.

— Como podrán saber, para un padre saber que su hijo tiene preferencias distintas a las del resto... es un poco extraño, y duro. Pero yo no estoy en contra. Todomatsu es mi hijo al igual que ustedes y los amo a todos por igual; jamás podría despreciarlo — dijo su madre serena.

Guardaron silencio.

— Entonces, si piensas así, mamá... ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detener a papá? — Preguntó Ichimatsu.

— Tenía miedo y en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora lo sé... Los amo a todos más que a mi vida. Quiero que eso lo sepan siempre y no lo olviden, por favor.

Karamatsu asintió.

— ¿Entonces...? — preguntó Osomatsu.

— Pero, ahora Todomatsu no será capaz de volver de nuevo. Después de esto, no lo hará — dijo Choromatsu reflexionado tristemente.

— Bueno, — continuó la mujer — ustedes deberían de saber que en este mundo todos tienen opiniones diferentes sobre cualquier cosa. Jamás sabes qué reacción tendrás de alguien ante alguna situación... Su padre quizá necesita tiempo para comprender. Los tiempos han cambiado, y ahora con tener una opinión distinta puedes ganarte el odio de muchos fácilmente. Cada quién puede pensar lo que quiera, pero debe de ser cuidadoso con la manera en que se expresa... Y la manera en la que su padre reaccionó no estuvo bien. Ese es el problema. Sólo necesita tiempo para pensar, como todos... No se preocupen — afirmó Matsuyo. — Yo hablaré con su padre... — sonrió.

Todos se tranquilizaron un poco ante las palabras de su madre.

— Mamá, ¿nosotros podemos hacer algo? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

— Tranquilo. Yo me encargaré de todo por ahora.

— _Mom_, ¿y nosotros entonces qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos de seguir a Todomatsu y hablar con él? — dijo Karamatsu preocupado.

— No tuvimos tiempo siquiera de decirle algo, y a juzgar por su mirada... — dijo Choromatsu.

— Debe de sentirse muy mal. Quizá piensa que lo odiamos — complementó Osomatsu.

— Bueno, Choromatsu nii-san y yo fuimos tras él — mencionó Jyushimatsu —, aunque no quiso estar ni un momento más ahí y se fue corriendo.

— Tch... Desde que lo vi supe que algo le preocupaba — dijo Osomatsu.

— Ichimatsu, debiste haber dicho algo... — balbuceó Karamatsu.

— ¿Eh?

Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero al recordar lo que su madre les había dicho se sentían protegidos.

Todos fueron con ella y la abrazaron. Eso les quitaba la atención, pues cada uno de ellos estaba sediento de cariño.

Dejarían que ella hablara con su padre cuando llegara del trabajo, o quizá al día siguiente. Pero lo haría ella. Choromatsu puso de su parte, pero Matsuzo era demasiado necio.

Seguramente Todomatsu necesitaría tiempo para asimilar las cosas, así como ellos. Por lo pronto no lo llamarían ni lo buscarían.

Algo bueno pasaría.

Todomatsu acarició el suave y blanco plumaje de Pichi, y subió su opaca mirada hacia el techo.

Se sentía fatal.  
Y a pesar de que sabía que tenía que esperar por Atsushi, y él esperaba por irlo a ver, creía que no tenía realmente un lugar a donde volver.

_"Tú eres el lugar al que siempre debo regresar, Atsushi-kun"._

¿Acaso esas palabras fueron una mentira?  
Realmente quería estar con él, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo a su paso se hacía color gris... O que quizá, él lo hacía todo gris.

Todomatsu se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, y se fue a acostar al sofá. Encendió la televisión pero pronto se aburrió y la apagó. Se quedó viendo a través de la ventana. Se quedó sentado en una esquina de éste con la cabeza recargada de un lado, y el pajarito en manos. Picoteaba un poco sus dedos.

Se quedó ido en sus pensamientos.

Atsushi llegó a la casa. Todomatsu escuchó el sonido de sus zapatos acercándose, pero casi nada de atención le prestó.

— Ya estoy en casa — exclamó el mayor.

No hubo respuesta.

Atsushi se extrañó y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta subir al segundo piso, y lo encontró ahí en el sofá, de espaldas.

— ¿Todomatsu?

Creyó que quizá estaría dormido, pero al caminar un poco más acercándose a él para verlo mejor notó que tenía los ojos abiertos, con la mirada clavada en el ventanal.  
No tenía brillo en sus ojos, y parecía casi como si estuviese sonámbulo.

Atsushi le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió un poco sin ser brusco.

— Todomatsu, ¿por qué no contestas?

Todomatsu débilmente se giró hacia el mayor, que estaba de pie ligeramente inclinado frente a él.  
Lo miró, y no sonrió ni nada. Se volteó de nuevo hacia el ventanal como si no hubiese visto a nadie.

Atsushi se extrañó, y a decir verdad se molestó un poco, pero su preocupación fue más grande. No se veía nada bien.

Se irguió y sin dejar de ver a Todomatsu, habló bajito.

— Todomatsu, ¿qué ha sucedido?

No dijo nada. Lo volteó a ver, pero no parecía tener intenciones de abrir la boca.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Puedes contármelo — dijo seguro. — No, de hecho, cuéntamelo por favor.

— Atsushi-kun... No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Las cosas... no salieron bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Escucha, te lo he dicho y tú me lo has dicho, ¿no? Estamos para escucharnos el uno al otro. Así que por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

— Atsushi-kun, ya te dije que no quiero hablar...

— Y yo no quiero que te guardes todas tus preocupaciones para ti solo... Estoy contigo.

— Lo sé.

Hubo silencio.

— Todomatsu, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.

— No es tu culpa. Nada de lo que me pasa es tu culpa... No digas eso.

— No pienses que todo lo que sucede es tu culpa tampoco. Quiero verte sonreír, Todomatsu, confía en mí. Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo malo.

— Atsushi-kun... — balbuceaba con la voz ronca.

— Todomatsu, quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros. ¿Qué sucedió?

Apretó los puños un poco, sin voltear a verlo aún. Todomatsu tenía una apariencia bastante cansada. Y no contestó.  
Se volvió a voltear a la ventana sin ver nada en especial. Estaba evitando a Atsushi a toda costa, y no sabía exactamente porqué.  
Quizá no era precisamente porque no le tuviera confianza, sino porque sentía que si hablaba del asunto se echaría a llorar de nuevo.

Estaba cansado de llorar siempre frente a Atsushi y a otras personas. Y se sentía molesto consigo mismo por ser tan sensible... Tan frágil.

Apretaba ligeramente al ave entre sus blancas manos, y cuando lo escuchó pillar un poco, lo dejó salir de éstas. Ahora el avecilla sólo estaba en su regazo, sin hacer nada más que picotear su pantalón un poco.

— Está bien — dijo Atsushi con la voz grave. Frunció el entrecejo un poco. Parecía enojado — Si no quieres decírmelo está bien. Tampoco estaré rogándote por algo que posiblemente te moleste o te pueda hacer más daño.

Todomatsu volteó desconcertado por el tono que Atsushi utilizó, pero éste último ya no lo miraba. Ahora estaba dándole la espalda.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer — dijo Atsushi a la vez que se retiraba, quitándose el saco —. Si necesitas algo búscame.

Bajó al primer piso y se metió a su pequeña oficina sin más.

No habló en todo el día con Atsushi. Ahora se sentía peor.  
No tenía ganas de hablar, pero tampoco debió haberlo tratado mal. Ni siquiera debió ignorarlo.  
En verdad no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto, pero al menos debió haber intentado sonreírle un poco.

Y a decir verdad, esta vez Atsushi estaba en su derecho. Él le había contado todo sobre su infancia, su pasado... Y Todomatsu no podía contarle ni un poco sobre él. Ambos tenían problemas al fin y al cabo, ¿no?  
Ambos eran vistos de la misma manera por las calles. Atsushi ponía todo de su parte por hacer entender a Todomatsu que él estaría siempre ahí para él, pero éste último desistía. A veces no lo entendía...

Desconfiaba demasiado de sí mismo. Todomatsu necesitaba ayuda, o quizá sólo era demasiado necio.

Tal y como dijo Atsushi, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.  
Últimamente la compañía les exigía mucho. Demasiado.  
Pasó toda la tarde arreglando documentos en su computadora, haciendo papeleos y cuentas. Arreglando citas con empresarios importantes, corrigiendo errores en documentos importantes para la empresa, y también ayudando a sus colegas más jóvenes.

Pasó todo el día encerrado en su oficina, y Todomatsu no fue a buscarlo.

Todomatsu se levantó y dejó al pajarito en la jaula de nuevo.

Así continuaron los días siguientes.

Atsushi se levantaba temprano y llegaba súper tarde. Cada que se iba y cada que regresaba saludaba y se despedía de Todomatsu. Sólo eso.

Ahora casi siempre iba tan apurado que no tenían tiempo para ellos, otra vez. Ni un sólo beso, ni una sola caricia. Nada de palabras…

Todomatsu creía que quizá sólo era percepción suya, pero cada que miraba a Atsushi, éste ya no le dirigía la mirada, ni tampoco le sonreía.

A lo mejor era por su trabajo, pues también lucía bastante cansado. Y apenas pasaba algo de tiempo en casa...  
Aun así Todomatsu permaneció preparándole la cena al mayor. Aunque casi no intercambiaban palabras mientras comían.

Atsushi comía en silencio con la mirada clavada hacia abajo, hasta que terminaba, agradecía la comida y se retiraba de nuevo a su oficina. Al dormir, Todomatsu se acostaba primero y se dormía antes de que Atsushi siquiera llegara a la cama.

Atsushi estaba un poco dolido, pero su comportamiento no lo hacía exactamente a propósito. Sólo se sentía mal por no poder animar a Todomatsu, hiciera lo que hiciera. Pensaba que quizá Todomatsu intentaba encerrarse en sus propias preocupaciones, y no le permitiría entrar más profundo a su corazón. Podría decir que se sentía innecesario. Y a pesar de que recordaba cada palabra de Todomatsu dirigida hacia él con cariño, se sentía un poco triste. Porque a pesar de haber tenido buenas acciones con Todomatsu, tratarlo con cariño y haber estado mucho tiempo juntos, sentía que aún no confiaba del todo en él. Siempre lucía tan inseguro... Todomatsu de por sí era indefenso, pero simplemente hacerse la idea de que todo ese tiempo y acciones fueron en vano... No podía con ello.

Todomatsu comenzaba a sentirse mal con tan sólo recordar el rostro de sus cinco hermanos.

Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu habían ido tras él diciendo que podían hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero, ¿con arreglar las cosas se referían a alejarlo de Atsushi? ¿Lo llevarían con un psicólogo o algo así?  
Y apenas que había hecho las paces con Choromatsu... Qué mal.

Además, se sentía inútil e innecesario.

Al principio, antes de conocer a Atsushi, tenía trabajo. Y aunque vivía infelizmente, por lo menos tenía en mente que se ganaba una parte de su vida. Ganaba dinero con su propio esfuerzo y eso era una pequeña ayuda para su papá. Después fue a vivir con Atsushi y sin quererlo, por una u otra razón se fue descuidando hasta perder su trabajo.

Ahora no era más que un inútil, al igual que sus hermanos, a quienes tanto reprochaba.

Todomatsu pensaba que quizá por eso Atsushi se había molestado. No ponía ni un solo centavo, y aun así vivía, comía, y dormía en su casa.

Seguramente era enfadoso para él tener que llegar del edificio de oficinas y verlo a él ahí sin hacer nada. Debía ser molesto.  
O al menos eso pensaba.

Atsushi estaba cansado, pensando en una posible solución para la tormenta de sentimientos revueltos que Todomatsu enfrentaba día a día, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no creía que nada fuese a funcionar. No había algo que no hubiese tratado, ¿o sí?

Todomatsu simplemente estaba más que confundido, y eso era todo.

Nuevamente un día comenzó, y no vio a Atsushi salir de casa. Ya no estaba. Pensó que quizá de nuevo tendría que esperarlo hasta la noche, casi a la madrugada. Casi dieciséis horas sin verlo...

Era aburrido estar ahí en casa sin hacer nada. Pero no tenía un lugar a dónde ir que no sea allí.

Y en realidad estaba evitando salir a toda costa de la casa, pues hacerlo costaría dinero para el pasaje en el metro o cualquier cosa que comprase, y de por sí ya era una molestia para Atsushi que él gastara su dinero. El dinero por el cual él no trabajaba. Y aunque también se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir en busca de un nuevo trabajo, la descartó; no tenía ánimos de nada.

Se llevó una idea equivocada de sus hermanos y eso le carcomía el alma.

El tan sólo recordar sus miradas...  
Seguramente sentían asco por él. Repugnancia absoluta...  
¿Cómo podría volver? ¡No podría!  
También se sentía preocupado por Ichimatsu. Seguramente sus padres y hermanos le habían hecho una lluvia de preguntas molestas, y lo habían despreciado también por jamás haber hablado para rebelar cuán desagradable podía llegar a ser.  
Cuán desagradable podía llegar a ser que uno de los sextillizos estuviera enamorado de quien no debía.

No quería recordar y mucho menos hablar.

Incluso si le contaba a Atsushi lo que había sucedido, no podría hacer nada.  
Pues su padre jamás lo aceptaría, y quizá su madre tampoco. Y sus hermanos...

Ah, claro. ¿Y cómo olvidarse de las horribles miradas que recibiría por siempre de parte de todo el mundo?

No había nada peor.

_"¿Qué haces cuando te sientes un estorbo incluso en tu propia casa?"_

Aquel día la pasó viendo televisión, envuelto en las sábanas. Hacía bastante frío, aunque ya no nevaba.

Jugaba con el pajarito de vez en cuando... Hablaba con él, púes no tenía a nadie más con quién hacerlo.  
Revisaba su celular en ratos y miraba en pantalla notificaciones de mensajes; ninguno de Atsushi. Ni tampoco de sus hermanos o padres.  
Eran mensajes de Aida y Sacchi, que a pesar de no verlas ya a diario, las estimaba, y ellas a él.

Pero, se sentía una amistad algo vacía.  
Jamás podría contarles a ellas nada de lo que le sucedía o sentía... No existía esa confianza.

Aun así no perdió el contacto.

Limpiaba la casa sólo para desaburrirse (púes estaba siempre muy limpia) o aprovechaba para hacer algunas compras. Nada que importe.

Si se sentía con energía sólo merodeaba por toda la casa, que era enorme. El primer piso... Y el segundo también. Iba a la azotea, al ático, al garaje... Pero al fin y al cabo, seguía estando aburrido.

Pensó en tomar alguno de los libros de Atsushi, pero al acercarse un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, al imaginarse el serio rostro del mayor.

Estaba un poco molesto con él... ¿No?

¿Y si se molestaba si tocaba sus cosas? ¿Un flojo cómo él?  
Desistió y fue al sofá de nuevo para escuchar algo de música, para después ducharse.

Se hizo de noche, y se fue a la cama. Esperó a que Atsushi llegara del trabajo, pero el sueño lo traicionó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Atsushi al día siguiente llegó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Púes en la tarde ya estaba ahí, en casa.

Atsushi avisaba que ya había llegado, pero Todomatsu no iba a su encuentro. Y al mayor no se le veía muy bien.

Todomatsu había preparado la comida para Atsushi (ya que el mayor preparaba la del desayuno para Todomatsu), pero éste último avisó que no tenía mucho apetito, por lo que ni siquiera se sentó a la mesa.

De nuevo avisó que estaba muy ocupado (y no era mentira), por lo que fue al piso inferior y de nuevo se encerró en su oficina a continuar con lo mismo de siempre.

Aburridos papeleos.

Todomatsu estando en el piso superior, estaba desesperado por querer deshacerse de la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Necesitaba hablar con Atsushi...

Caminó lentamente con sus pies descalzos por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al primer piso. Iba a buscar a Atsushi.  
Al bajar caminó despacio hacia la oficina y se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta.

5:30 pm.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué estaba ahí plantado sin mover ni un sólo músculo. Inhaló y exhaló.

— Atsushi-kun... — habló muy bajito, esperando que el mayor lo escuchase, lo cual no logró. No escuchaba ningún ruido detrás de la puerta, lo que lo hizo ponerse un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, alzó la mano para tocar ésta con los nudillos tenuemente. No esperaría ninguna respuesta, pues era él quién había echado a perder las cosas, ¿no? Debería hablar él primero. Se humedeció los labios y habló pegando su cabeza en la puerta ligeramente. — Atsushi-kun, ¿me dejas entrar?

Hubo un efímero silencio, y finalmente escuchó la grave voz de Atsushi accediéndole el paso.

— Está abierto.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él con cuidado.

Encontró a Atsushi de espaldas escribiendo en el escritorio sobre varios papeles, libretas, en su laptop... Una vez dentro el mayor no le dijo nada más. Todomatsu entrelazó sus dedos y con la mirada cabizbaja habló en un tono muy bajo.

— A... Atsushi-kun... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El mencionado solamente asintió sin verlo, y sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

— Bueno... escucha, hace cuatro días, cuando me preguntaste sobre mí... — frunció el entrecejo un poco nervioso — no debí tratarte así. Lo siento mucho... Es sólo que no estaba pensando muy bien. Bueno, soy un idiota. Yo nunca pienso con claridad las cosas. Pero, perdóname...

— Está bien, Todomatsu. Eso ya no importa ahora.

— Hablo en serio... Lo siento. No debí ignorarte. Lo siento...

— Ya. No te preocupes por eso.

Las respuestas de Atsushi estaban siendo muy secas, y a juzgar por su voz grave y apagada, podía deducir que aún seguía molesto. Además, no lo veía a la cara. No se daba la vuelta, púes mantenía su vista clavada en los papeleos. No parecía estarlo escuchando realmente y eso comenzó a molestarle un poco.

— Atsushi-kun, estoy disculpándome contigo... Me costó un poco hacerlo.

— ¿Hm? No hace falta que te preocupes por algo así, ya te dije.

— No. Es que no quiero que me digas que no me preocupe, porque lo sigo haciendo. No me has dicho si me perdonas o no.

Atsushi tragó saliva.

— Todomatsu, está bien. Sólo... estoy algo triste.

— ¿Eh? Atsu...

— Y también tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

— Déjame estar aquí contigo.

— ...

— Atsushi-kun, ¿por qué no te das vuelta y me miras?

Atsushi abrió los ojos un poco y soltó una risita casi inaudible.

— Todomatsu, quiero que me cuentes sobre ti, ¿está bien? — dijo sin aún darse la vuelta.

— Pero yo... no. No soy alguien importante, y no tengo una vida que importe... No vale la pena contar nada acerca de mí. Atsushi se puso serio. — No lo haré.

— Todomatsu... Eres muy molesto. Deja de hacer esto. Detente de una vez, te lo ruego.

— ¿De...? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo...

— ¡De esto, Todomatsu! — dijo girándose y poniéndose de pie, mirándolo a los ojos. — ¡Me estoy esforzando en volver a empezar una nueva vida, para ti y para mí! Pero, por más que intento ayudarte y verte feliz, pareciera que nada ha cambiado...

— No... No es así. No digas eso. Atsushi-kun, perdóname... Es sólo que estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, de verdad. Entiéndeme por favor.

Atsushi tenía una mirada seria, casi tan penetrante como un filoso cuchillo.

— Y crees que... ¿yo he estado caminando en un camino de rosas? Yo ya te conté sobre mí, ¿recuerdas? Las cosas han sido muy difíciles para mí también, pero aun así estoy tratando de cambiar... Y no por eso trataré mal a los demás, ni me despreciaré yo mismo.

— Lo sé...

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptarte como eres?

— No... No me entenderías…

— ¡Claro que lo haré! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Quizá hemos tenido vidas diferentes, pero estoy seguro de que...

— ¡Ya no me insistas! — interrumpió.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. La tensión comenzó a incrementarse.

— ¡Por favor, sé sincero conmigo!

En efecto, Todomatsu tenía miedo de hablar. Estaba cansado de llorar mientras hablaba frente a él. Ya no quería volver a lucir como un cobarde, pero...

— ¡Estoy siendo sincero contigo, Atsushi-kun! Es sólo que...

— Ya basta. No entiendo por qué te reservas tanto. ¿No confías en mí?

— Lo hago.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— ¡Tengo miedo! ¿¡Está bien!? Sigo teniendo miedo a pesar de que estoy contigo... Mi felicidad depende de ti... ¡Y eso me está haciendo sentir mal! Porque a pesar de que me sentí feliz de conocerte... también me sentí... desagraciado por ello. Me he distanciado de mi familia y amigos... ¡Y creo que es injusto que viva de esta manera! Yo también me he estado esforzando. Lo he hecho, pero nada me hace sentir completo. Pensé que era injusto que yo estuviera aquí contigo mientras mis hermanos y padres se podrían en casa con su vida monótona... Pero la misma suerte corrió conmigo. ¡Es eso! Y no quiero contarte nada sobre mí porque simplemente no debería hacerte cargar con toda esa basura. ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¡Yo te conté sobre mí! ¿Acaso pensaste que eso también era basura?

— ¡¿Cómo podría...?!

— ¿Acaso pensaste que todo nuestro tiempo compartido no valió la pena?

— ¡Atsu...!

— ¡¿Acaso pensaste que yo no era necesario?!

Todomatsu tragó saliva.  
Atsushi jamás le había gritado... Hasta hoy.

— N... No. Yo no...

— ¡No te reserves todo sólo para ti! ¿Sabes qué? No me importa si crees que no eres importante, ¡yo quiero seguir ayudándote! Quiero estar contigo... ¡Pero eres molesto! No me dejas acercarme a ti...

— ¡Lo hago por tu bien, Atsushi-kun! Una persona tóxica como yo simplemente no debería de andar caminando por ahí buscando consuelo... No lo merezco. Ni siquiera yo me entiendo. ¡No quiero que nadie esté triste por mi culpa y mucho menos tú! Ya he generado muchos problemas... Incluso papá y mamá me odian. Quizá mis hermanos no quieran volver a verme jamás. Los decepcioné... ¡Y no quiero hablar de eso! Ese ya no es un lugar al que pueda volver. ¡Lo supe al ver sus ojos! — su voz se quebró un poco.

— ¡No te entiendo! ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que quieres!?

— ¡No...! ¡No lo sé! ¡No me preguntes! No puedo entenderme muy bien... Sólo... no quiero hacerte cargar conmigo más de lo que ya lo hago.

— ¡Todomatsu! ¿Has escuchado cómo hablas? ¡No estás pensando!

— ¡Ya te dije! ¿No? ¡Yo nunca pienso las cosas!

— ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto! ¡Necesitas darte cuenta de que lo que haces y dices está mal! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¿¡Está bien!? — Atsushi sujetó a Todomatsu de los hombros, acercándolo hacia él para asegurarse de que lo mirara a los ojos — ¡Y si sigues dándole la espalda al mundo y a la realidad no podrás seguir viviendo de la manera que tú quieres! Yo... ¡Yo también tengo miedo! ¡Así que no pienses que eres el único que sufre! Todomatsu... Yo ya pasé por esto una vez, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con lo que quieras.

— No... No necesito que me ayudes. ¿No lo entiendes, Atsushi-kun? Incluso si tú estás conmigo... ¡incluso si tú estás conmigo no puedo volver a casa! Yo quiero volver a estar con mis hermanos y llevarnos bien como antes. Quiero ser el orgullo de papá y mamá... Y no quiero o necesito que vengas y me digas palabras de amor o algo así, ¡por qué no evitará que todos nos miren con asco como han hecho hasta ahora!

— ¡Eso es precisamente lo que no debes hacer! ¡Tú te estás preocupando por ti mismo! ¡Tú...!

— ¡¿Tú también?! ¿Tú también crees que hago todo por mí?

— ¿Eh? ¿¡De qué estás...!?

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No me entiendes! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! — parecía a punto se echarse a llorar. — No puedo... Yo no era así... Yo no era así...

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas? ¡Todomatsu, yo...!

— ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! — se deshizo de las manos del mayor. — ¡Todo es culpa de este mundo! ¡De todo el mundo! Yo no debería estar aquí... Nunca he hecho algo que valga realmente la pena, y sólo he causado molestias a los demás. ¡Causando molestias a mis padres por lo que hacía o no hacía! ¡También haciendo sentir inferiores a mis hermanos y fingir tener amigos que realmente no me apoyaban! ¡Si tan sólo jamás hubiese intentado mejorar y no hubiese intentado hacer nada! ¡Si tan sólo me hubiese conformado con vivir como un nini junto a mis hermanos! Debí tratar de convencerme que no necesitaba de nadie... y no sentir lástima. ¡Si tan sólo no te hubiese conocido, yo...! — calló. Se arrepintió de haber escupido la última frase.

— Cállate. Con eso basta...

Todomatsu agachó la cabeza con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente. Se arrepintió de haber hablado.  
Y sobre todo... Atsushi se veía más enojado que nunca, aunque, también lucía triste. Jamás lo había visto así.  
Sintió una firme oleada de miedo. Nunca habían discutido de esa forma. Incluso su tono era más alto que el que utilizó al discutir con su padre. Y Atsushi, también se había exaltado, e incluso se había comportado un poco grosero a comparación de su usual comportamiento cortés.

Quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero... Advirtió que los ojos de Atsushi se miraban un poco cristalinos. ¿Acaso él...?

— Atsu... Atsushi-kun... Yo... No es lo que yo quise... — tartamudeaba a causa del nerviosismo, poniéndose una mano en la sien para calmar la fuerte migraña que lo atacó. Trato de acercar su mano a una de las manos de Atsushi pero éste se apartó.

— No te acerques... Ya entendí. Si eso es lo que pensabas, no debiste jugar conmigo.

— Atsu...

Atsushi caminó hasta el escritorio tomando su portafolio y se dirigió a la puerta.

— No te preocupes. Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que no estemos juntos, probablemente.

Sin más, el mayor se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

— ¿¡Eh!? No, no es... ¡No es cierto! Atsushi-kun... ¿A dónde...? — Todomatsu caminó rápidamente siguiéndolo, pero éste no le prestó atención. Atsushi se dirigió al garaje, y salió en su auto a quién sabe dónde. — Atsushi... kun...

Todomatsu se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, recargándose en la fría pared. Se quedó viendo el techo unos minutos, mientras las oleadas de dolor en su cabeza lo atacaban. Finalmente pudo volver a la realidad, y cuando menos lo esperó sintió cómo sus mejillas eran empapadas por lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Entre llantos y gemidos de dolor llamaba desconsolado a Atsushi.  
Probablemente era egoísta, pero en ocasiones como esa, podía jurar que era la persona que más sufría en el mundo en ese preciso momento.

— Osomatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san... — se quejaba y lamentaba, como si esperara alguna respuesta que jamás llegaría — Choromatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san... Alguien...

Se levantó débilmente. Anocheció y se acostó en el sofá con nada más que una simple manta en el piso de abajo.  
Seguramente cuando Atsushi llegara y subiera al segundo piso, no lo notaría. Seguro se sentiría aliviado de no verlo ahí. Quizá ni siquiera quería verlo en la casa, o quizá hasta lo echaría.

Se sentía como un fracasado. Ni siquiera en una situación así podía dejar de depender de alguien.

_"Vayamos al pasado y volvamos a conocernos, Atsushi-kun"._

Lloró hasta que se durmió. Era una horrible sensación que no había experimentado, aunque en su niñez, recordaba haber visto a Osomatsu hacerlo algunas veces a escondidas.

No creía cierto que hubiese sido mejor no haber conocido a Atsushi, pero aquella manera de expresar lo que sentía no fue la mejor. Y no podía resolverlo...

Se acurrucó con mucho frío en los cojines y quedó profundamente dormido.

_"Desearía que el sol jamás saliera..."_


	18. Vacío del alma

_Capítulo 18- Vacío del alma. _

Un nuevo día comenzó.

Las nubes eran grisáceas y el aire era frío. Bueno, literalmente el sol no estaba presente ahí...

Con trabajo Todomatsu abrió sus ojos, aún un poquito irritados, y se enderezó inspeccionando el lugar aún modorro. Le dolía un poco la nuca; seguro se había torcido en aquel incómodo sofá. Sonrió apenas un poco cuando miró a su blanquecina mascota en la jaula, pero al recordar lo de la noche anterior un dolor le recorrió por el abdomen, revolviéndole el estómago. Hizo un gesto de molestia y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, agachándose y abrazándose a un cojín.

\- Ah... Lo olvidé.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces. Después se levantó y caminó trastabillando; sus pies le dolían a causa del frío, púes no traía calcetines. Se quedó de pie un rato en medio de la alfombra esponjosa de la sala y después miró hacia las escaleras. Suspiró y decidió subir, pero al estar ya en la planta de arriba recorrió sigilosamente los pasillos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Atsushi no estaba en casa. Se preguntaba en dónde estaría o a dónde había salido ayer en la noche.

En realidad se dejó consumir por el enojo y tristeza. Atsushi tenía que volver a la oficina a entregar unos documentos, y además seguramente tuvo que haberse quedado a trabajar toda la noche y mañana ahí como acostumbraba. Lo de siempre, sólo que lo olvidó.

Resopló y fue cabizbajo a lavarse los dientes. Después fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Atsushi no había cocinado nada esta vez porque estaba muy ocupado. Realmente lo estaba...

Se sentó a la mesa y comió lentamente un poco de nabemono que cocinó sólo para él. Apenas un pequeño plato. Creía que algo ligero lo tranquilizaría, y quizá le daría un poco de calor en aquel frío día.

Pasó su día esperando a que Atsushi llegara, y cuando por fin lo hizo (hasta la noche) no se dirigieron la palabra. Todomatsu ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Cuando Atsushi entró, lo miró en el primer piso de espaldas, con todas las luces apagadas, y la vista clavada completamente en la televisión. Atsushi sólo fue al piso de arriba sin decir nada, y sin tratar de ocultar que ya había llegado. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir dónde estaba...  
Todomatsu había preparado la comida, pero Atsushi no fue a la cocina a buscar ni un sólo bocado. Se metió a su oficina de nuevo.

Los siguientes tres días continuaron así, de nuevo.

Todomatsu para el día siguiente despertó, se lavó los dientes y desayunó. Jugó con Pichi mientras pasaba el rato, y a veces dormía. Aún se encontraba mal físicamente, sin mencionar la inestabilidad emocional.  
Aquel día hubo una llovizna mañanera, lo cual hizo que se preocupara por Atsushi. No sabía si estaba sufriendo de frío, o si tan siquiera había desayunado... No lo sabía.  
Pero algo sí sabía. Ahora no podía acercarse a él igual que antes. No después de haberlo ofendido de aquella manera imperdonable.

Ni una llamada telefónica. Ni un mensaje de texto. Ni un _e-mail_. Absolutamente nada.

Estaba devastado.

El día pasaba rápido, y el oír y escuchar el aguacero lo hacía transportarse más allá de la realidad.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? - dijo Todomatsu sonriendo, dirigiéndole la palabra al ave que ahora estaba en su hombro izquierdo, con él en el sofá. - No puedo llamar a nadie para que venga por mí... - inhaló y exhaló - Porque después de todo, Atsushi-kun fue quién me buscó en algún lugar y me trajo aquí. Alguien ya "vino por mí".

Parpadeó varias veces viendo el ventanal, y después se levantó del sofá.

\- Bueno - continuó hablando para el ave o quizá para sí mismo -, esforcémonos una vez más.

Dicho esto, preparó la cena para cuando Atsushi llegara. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con él, tan siquiera un poco. Aunque al pensar eso su corazón se agitaba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. El sólo imaginar sus ojos serenos viéndolo fijamente y teniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo lo ponía nervioso.

Meneó la cabeza varias veces cerrando los ojos.  
Al terminar, acomodó los tazones con el arroz y el curry en la mesa en sus respectivos lugares, junto con los palillos. Curioso miró el reloj.  
Atsushi no tardaría en llegar.

Esperó y esperó, pero él nunca llegó.

La comida en los platos se enfrió. Todomatsu permaneció ahí un poco más, impaciente, esperando ver a su amado entrar por la puerta; pero nunca pasó.

Él solo comió su plato con curry y se quedó ahí, viendo sin ver a la ventana.  
Suspiró y se levantó después de recoger todo.

\- Al menos hazme saber que estás bien... - susurró con los ojos llorosos.

Se tiró al sofá y se durmió, junto a su agobiante dolor de cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos, advirtió que ya debía de ser bastante tarde. No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido, pero ya no había luz en aquella habitación. Revisó la hora en su celular. Aproximadamente la una con cuarenta de la mañana.  
Se enderezó un poco y entrecerrando los ojos pudo divisar entre la oscuridad un hilo de luz que se arrastraba por el piso, viniendo desde abajo de una puerta cerrada. Atsushi ya había llegado, y estaba dentro de su oficina de nuevo.

Con cuidado se acercó y pegó su oído a la puerta. Podía escuchar a Atsushi decir algo; al parecer hablaba por teléfono. Era verdad que estaba ocupado, pues sólo podía escuchar cosas sobre negocios, negocios, y más negocios...

Aún con malestar fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua sigilosamente y volvió al sofá.

No sentía la confianza de poder volver a la habitación de arriba, junto con Atsushi. Creía que sería un acto horrendo el volver a dormir junto a él, después de haber echado a perder parte de su relación. O quizá la relación misma.

Se abstuvo a considerarlo, y se quedó ahí en la sala.

Todomatsu y Atsushi dejaron de dormir juntos durante los próximos días.

Atsushi llegaba bastante cansado, y algunas veces sólo se pasaba de largo a la habitación o a su oficina. Ya sea para seguir con su trabajo, o para dormir un poco.

Y a pesar de no intercambiar ahora ninguna palabra y de no dormir más juntos, ni pasar tiempo juntos, Todomatsu seguía preparando la comida.  
Pero siempre por una u otra razón, Atsushi no llegaba nunca a la hora indicada, ni se sentaba a la mesa. La comida permanecía sobre la mesa y se enfriaba mientras Todomatsu comía solo y seguía esperando.  
Ahora tenían días que no comían juntos.

Atsushi al salir de casa, de vez en cuando llegaba rápidamente a cualquier tienda que se le cruzara por el camino, y compraba cualquier cosa que mirase. Algunas veces algún pan de melón, u otras veces algo de _yakisoba_ instantáneo o comida rápida cualquiera.  
No tenía siquiera tiempo para comer, ni tiempo para él mismo. Aunque, poco le importaba lo que consumía.  
Ya estaba demasiado exhausto con tan sólo ver la misma oficina gris en aquel aburrido edificio todos los días. Además, se sentía extraño cada vez que volvía a su hogar. No podía negar que Todomatsu lo había hecho sentir mal, pero, ¿qué era lo que pensaba? Ahora incluso estaba evitándolo quedándose a dormir en la sala todas las noches. ¿Eso qué significaba? Se sentía culpable por no poder pasar tiempo con él, pero ciertamente quería darle un tiempo, y a veces se centraba en poder tardar un poco más en las oficinas. ¿Qué más daba? Incluso si volviese temprano, no tendría tacto con Todomatsu. Y si le preguntaba algo, seguramente lo evitaría o ignoraría de nuevo... No quería intentar algo y ser rechazado de nuevo. Se había esforzado demasiado, pero creía que quizá Todomatsu nunca abriría totalmente su corazón hacia él.

Atsushi se acostó en medio de aquella enorme cama fría, ausente del calor que emergía de aquellos dos cuerpos abrazados. Pero, ahora sólo estaba él ahí, viendo hacia el techo en medio de la oscuridad.  
Teniendo en mente el rostro del menor, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Era la madrugada.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente apenas y percibía un poco de luz. Estaba completamente nublado, como si el cielo hubiera conspirado con su estado de ánimo. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente, se lavó los dientes, se acicaló rápidamente y bajó al segundo piso; apresurado pero tratando de ser silencioso.

Antes de salir con su portafolio en mano pasó rápidamente por el pasillo alumbrando parte de la sala y ahí estaba Todomatsu.  
Lo observó unos instantes con la vista serena, indiferente. El más pequeño yacía ahí, durmiendo profundamente con una expresión cansada, frunciendo un poco el ceño; quizá porque inconscientemente la tenue luz le molestaba.

Atsushi meneó la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo se giró hacia el recibidor, dispuesto a salir de su casa. Encendió el auto, y frotándose los brazos para darse calor, salió rumbo a la autopista. Se comenzaba a sentir un poco más oprimido.

En fin, llegó a la oficina y su jornada de trabajo comenzó de nuevo. El aguacero llegó y él sólo se limitó a pensar por un momento en Todomatsu, para después fruncir el ceño y seguir con lo suyo tras menear la cabeza para despabilarse.

Las horas pasaron lentamente.  
Después de que las pesadas y negras nubes se descargaron, los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre éstas, iluminando los rincones de la ciudad.

En la casa Matsuno, los cinco hermanos miraban la televisión mientras comían naranjas, cobijados. Choromatsu decidió llamar a Todomatsu, después de ya algo de tiempo.  
Como había mencionado anteriormente, creía que darle algo de tiempo era lo mejor, pero seguía preocupado. Debía de preguntarle algo, lo que sea. Por lo menos quería escucharlo.

Bajaron el volumen del televisor y estando todos atentos al teléfono que sostenía el tercer hermano, esperaban la contestación del menor, Todomatsu.

Hubo sólo un momento de silencio en la línea y después nada. La operadora.

Todomatsu aún posado sobre el sofá color vino, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y se incorporó al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Lo tomó entre sus manos y al ver el nombre de su hermano mayor en la pantalla hizo un gesto algo extraño y colgó.

Pero volvieron a insistir. Esta vez, dejó perder la llamada.

\- Rayos, ¿por qué no contesta? - bufó Choromatsu.

\- Tranquilízate, seguro no escuchó - dijo Karamatsu.

\- Debería de contestar siempre su celular. Me preocupa un poco... - dijo Jyushimatsu, con sus manitas entrelazadas y las mangas largas por encima.

\- Yo digo que deberíamos de ir por él, Choromatsu - opinó el mayor, Osomatsu.

\- Con esta lluvia impredecible, no podemos. Además ni siquiera yo sé exactamente dónde está - aclaró Ichimatsu desganadamente.

\- ¿No sabes dónde vive su...? - Choromatsu calló y carraspeó un tanto nervioso. Sus mejillas se coloraron - Su...

\- Su acompañante de vida – rió Jyushimatsu.

\- La verdad no tengo idea - dijo Ichimatsu. - Lamento no poder ayudar.

\- Es el tipo de aquella vez, ¿verdad? - dijo Osomatsu.

\- ¿El que estaba con Totty en el hospital? Osomatsu, es obvio que... - Karamatsu hablaba serio.

\- Lo sé - Osomatsu interrumpió a Karamatsu. - Pero incluso antes de eso, ya lo había visto y apenas lo recordé. Aquella vez hace casi cuatro meses, cuando Totty llegó ebrio a la casa. Aquel tipo lo dejó hasta la puerta y aunque no bajé hasta el recibidor, pude verlo desde arriba de la casa. Observé cuando se retiraba en su auto hasta perderlo de vista. Ichimatsu, tú lo viste más de cerca porque tú fuiste por Todomatsu preocupado. Dime, ¿qué pensaste? - Osomatsu acabó la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Todos voltearon a ver al cuarto hermano.

\- Te diré qué pensé. Nada - dijo Ichimatsu con un tono arisco. - En aquel entonces, no hacía más que preocuparme por Todomatsu. Yo tampoco confiaba en Atsushi-san del todo, pero aún así confíe en mi intuición de que Todomatsu podría cuidarse solo, aunque ahora ya no lo haré más. Como todos, él necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Atsushi? ¿Así se llama? - preguntó Choromatsu, abriendo un poco los ojos.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento. Con toda esta conmoción olvidé decírselos. No lo hice, ¿verdad? Bueno, incluso si lo hice, debieron olvidarlo - exclamó Ichimatsu.

\- Pero aún así, me parece haberlo visto de algún lugar... Cuando lo vi de espaldas en el hospital me pareció conocido - dijo Jyushimatsu, poniendo una mano en su boca mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu trató de recordar, y como si fuese un choque eléctrico, un vago recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Qué, _my sunshine_? - preguntó Karamatsu.

\- ¿Acaso Atsushi-san no es el mismo Atsushi que...?

Fue interrumpido. Era su madre tocando la puerta de la habitación.

\- Eh... Adelante - accedió Choromatsu.

Matsuyo entró a la habitación y al ver a todos su hijos reunidos en bolita no pudo evitar cuestionarlos.

\- Ninis, ¿está todo bien?

\- Intentamos hablar con Todomatsu - dijo Osomatsu de golpe - pero no contesta el teléfono.

\- Ya veo... - dijo Matsuyo con tristeza.

\- _Mom_, tú dijiste que...

\- Lo sé, Karamatsu. Vengo a decirles algo al respecto. Algo acerca sobre el caso con Todomatsu - aclaró la mujer antes de cambiar el tema. - De hecho, me alegra que ustedes lo hayan mencionado.

\- ¿Eh? - exclamaron al unísono.

\- Ayer por la noche intenté hablar con su padre de nuevo, aunque al principio no quería escuchar... Justo como aquel día.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Ichimatsu.

\- Bueno, parece ser un poco menos accesible que aquella vez. Está desganado, ¿entienden? Pero supongo que es normal, no todos los papás opinan lo mismo de las mismas cosas. Creo que era lo que se podía esperar.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste, mamá? - cuestionó esta vez Osomatsu.

\- En pocas palabras, traté de hacerle saber lo valioso que es Todomatsu, y que por ser o hacer lo que declaró aquel día, él no es menos que nosotros. Pero... - parecía que su madre se echaría a llorar. - Mi bebé... No debí dejar que esto pasara. Lo siento, ninis, yo dije que hablaría con su padre sobre esto para darle remedio, pero al final no he podido hacer nada...

\- _Don't worry, mom!_ Ya verás que lo haremos cambiar de opinión. Además, ¡nosotros somos aliados de Todomatsu!

\- ¡Lo somos! - dijo Jyushimatsu ante el comentario del segundo hermano.

\- Aunque, a Todomatsu lo que más le importa es la opinión de papá - bufó Osomatsu.

\- Bueno, puede que parezca así, pero también le importa lo que digamos nosotros, ¿no? - dijo el tercero.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Ichimatsu apenas balbuceó.

\- Bueno - contestó Choromatsu -, porque cuando corrimos tras él nos miró con preocupación y dijo que no quería que lo "ayudáramos" dándole una plática acerca de lo que debía o no hacer. Eso es todo. Lo que él quiere es ser libre...

\- Ya veo. Pero él entiende mal las cosas - gruñó Osomatsu. - Porque a pesar de que nosotros nunca le dijimos nada malo en la cara, corrió con sólo vernos. Era normal que pondríamos cara de sorpresa, ¿no? Pero eso no quiere decir con convirtamos una situación como esta en una calamidad. Él no deja que nos le acerquemos y eso es lo que más odio de él. ¡Es un idiota! Él no quiere saber nada de nosotros. ¿Cómo demonios puede saber si lo odiamos o no si ni siquiera contesta el teléfono? Necesitamos hablar... ¿Ni siquiera va a intentarlo?

Hubo silencio tras aquel rudo comentario.

\- Pues, es verdad... - admitió Karamatsu.

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacérselo saber? - preguntó Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa nerviosa, dirigiendo la vista hacia Ichimatsu aunque éste último no tuvo reacción.

\- Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con papá. Lo demás ya lo veremos después - ordenó el tercero.

\- ¿Papá sigue en casa? - preguntó Ichimatsu.

\- Sí, aunque se irá a trabajar en unos minutos... - dijo su madre, encogida.

\- ¡Vamos con él! - dijo Choromatsu saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Incluso sintió que casi le daba un calambre en el pie, pero se reincorporó apoyándose en la pared y siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Choromatsu nii-san! - Jyushimatsu corrió seguido de él.

El resto salió corriendo igual, y al último quedó Karamatsu, que se acercó lentamente hacia su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias, _mommy_. Ahora déjanos el resto a nosotros - le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue tras sus hermanos también.

Su madre sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas, quedándose sola en aquella habitación.

Los hermanos llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, alcanzando a su padre Matsuzo, justo en el recibidor.

\- ¡Papá! - lo alcanzó Choromatsu. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, este...

\- ¿Qué le has dicho a mamá? - preguntó Karamatsu.

\- Bueno, ¿y eso a qué viene?

\- Papá, mamá está preocupada, y... nosotros también.

\- Sé claro, Karamatsu. ¿Qué dices? - preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Hablo sobre Todomatsu! Papá, él no puede volver por culpa tuya... Lo que dijiste fue...

\- ¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez.

\- Papá, ¡Todomatsu no se encuentra bien y hace tiempo que no hemos podido verlo ni estar en contacto con él! Estamos preocupados. Pero, necesitamos tu aprobación y así iremos juntos a buscarlo y hablaremos, ¡como una familia!

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. ¿Qué buscan exactamente?

\- Es broma... ¿verdad? - dijo un trémulo Choromatsu.

\- ¿No es obvio? Papá... ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a uno de tus hijos? - balbuceó Karamatsu.

\- ¿Qué era lo que esperaban? Era obvio que si uno de ustedes echaba a perder su vida sólo por irse a vivir con un sujeto, estaría defraudado. Es una pena...

\- ¿Ese es el problema? - dijo Karamatsu.

\- Papá, lo que Todomatsu haga no es culpa tuya. Él ya es un adulto como todos en esta casa y sabe tomar sus decisiones. Si el problema es que a Todomatsu "no lo criaste así", puedes olvidarlo. Porque, a pesar de que a todos nos criaron igual seguimos siendo todos diferentes... - opinó Ichimatsu.

\- Papá, por favor escucha a mis hermanos. Necesitamos ayuda tuya, no podemos ayudar a Totty nosotros solos - suplicó Jyushimatsu.

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo pueden perdonar a su hermano después del terrible comportamiento que tuvo? Todomatsu no es normal... Nunca lo ha sido.

\- ¡Papá, no digas eso! - exclamó Osomatsu.

\- ¿Qué, Osomatsu? ¿Tienes algo que decir? Lo que habías dicho aquel día no es diferente a lo que acabo de decir - riñó Matsuzo.

\- Ya lo dije varias veces... No estaba pensando. Y no me había dado el tiempo de meditarlo, y me di cuenta de que me equivoqué. ¡Cometí muchos errores! Por eso, ahora sólo quiero ayudar a mi hermanito con lo que pueda - aclaró el primer hijo.

Matsuyo estaba observando desde las escaleras la escena, aunque no podían verla a ella.

\- Todomatsu debe reflexionar acerca de lo que ha hecho mal. Tarde o temprano volverá. Este era el lugar donde mejor le podía ir...

\- Papá... - Choromatsu intentó hablar con su padre pero fue interrumpido.

\- Choromatsu, déjalo. Nada de lo que digan va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. ¿Cómo podríamos decírselo a los demás? El simple hecho de que tenga esas preferencias ya le ha arruinado gran parte de su vida. No, más bien, le ha arruinado la vida. Todo lo que hicimos por él no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo...

\- ¡Papá! ¡No digas eso! ¡Totty es una buena persona! - Jyushimatsu alzó considerablemente la voz.

\- ¡Ya basta! Ustedes están peor, por prestarle tanta atención a un necio como él. Muchachos, Todomatsu necesita ayuda. No es como todos nosotros, él está... enfermo. Y no necesitamos comprender nada. Él debería siquiera sentir algo de empatía por nosotros. Sin necesidad de que hagamos algo ya volverá. Pronto se le ofrecerá, así como esta vez vino a casa. Así que pueden quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, como siempre hacen.

\- ¡Pero, pa...! - Karamatsu fue interrumpido.

\- Esta es mi última palabra, adiós. Llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Dicho esto, el hombre salió de la casa.

\- No puede ser... - balbuceó Choromatsu, e Ichimatsu lo miró con impotencia, así que se limitó a posar una de sus manos en su hombro.

\- Qué porquería... ¿Cómo todo se volvió así? - bufó Osomatsu.

\- Osomatsu nii-san.

\- ¿Qué, Jyushimatsu?

\- Gracias por... decir lo de antes.

Osomatsu frunció el entrecejo.

\- Ah, ¿eso?

\- Sí - Jyushimatsu asintió. - Me da la sensación de que has cambiado para bien. ¡Gracias, hermano! Necesitábamos de ese hermano mayor.

Osomatsu un poco ruborizado sólo se frotó la nariz con su dedo índice como le era costumbre, desviando la mirada.

\- No se preocupen, _brothers._ Lo seguiremos intentado.

\- Así será - afirmó Ichimatsu, decaído.

Matsuyo apretó los dientes y se encerró en su habitación. Más tarde salió de compras al mercado local; no era el mejor clima, pero lo haría antes de que la lluvia llegase de nuevo. Todos ordenaron sus cosas, se vistieron con sus sudaderas o alguna otra chamarra por encima y después de su madre, quizá como por una hora, salieron a tomar algo y quizá también irían a comer cualquier cosa por ahí.

La casa quedó sola.

El tiempo pasaba lento aquel día para todos, y más para Atsushi que se encontraba en aquella oficina gris y fría desde temprano, y que seguramente abandonaría hasta la madrugada de nuevo.

Parecía como si todos le llevaran la contra. Todomatsu apenas abrió sus ojos estando acostado boca arriba y sintió un nudo en la garganta que le provocó algo de dolor. Tomó su celular y lo revisó.

Miles de llamadas pérdidas de sus hermanos. Revisó nuevamente, y además de llamadas, mensajes que no se molestó en abrir. Temía que hubiese algo escrito ahí que pudiese desear no haber leído...

Aunque algunos le llamaron la atención. Había algunos mensajes de Sacchi y Aida; como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para enviarle un mensaje al mismo tiempo. Le preguntaban que cómo estaba, o en dónde, qué hacía, cómo le iba, cómo se sentía...

No tuvo que pensar mucho. Creyó que quizá una respuesta superficial como las acostumbradas estaría bien. Después de todo, no podían verle el rostro detrás de aquella pantalla, ¿verdad? Además de todo, no había nada que alguien pudiese hacer para ayudarle...

_"¡Estoy bien! Muchas gracias por preocuparse"._

Cualquier cosa bastaba.

Se enderezó, pues ya era tarde. Tenía que comer algo y seguir con el día. Pero, ¿qué haría?

Se lavó los dientes y cepilló su cabello.  
Al ir a la cocina se sentía culpable por intentar tomar algo para comer, además de que no tenía mucha hambre. Tomó una pera del frutero solamente, quizá con eso bastaría hasta mucho más tarde.

Era un día normal como los anteriores, aunque aburrido y triste. Como solía ser y lo había sido las últimas semanas.

No podía dejar de pensar: "_¿a qué hora llegará Atsushi-kun a casa? ¿Cómo estará?"._

Pero fuera de eso, se sentía vacío. Y no creía que Atsushi lo necesitara para nada. Después de todo él ya había vivido varios años solo. Casi toda su vida, a diferencia de él que siempre había estado junto a sus excéntricos hermanos.

No hacía falta. Por ende, estaba de más ahí.

Se sentía roto. Haciendo de lado la pésima situación con su familia, al ver la fría mirada de Atsushi sentía que se le ponía la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta. Nunca lo había visto así.

Su relación comenzó de la nada, como algo mágico y bonito, pero poco a poco aquel apegó se deterioró.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía un poco más distante. Y aunque debía ser lo contrario, había algo ahí que no lo dejaba ser él.

Como siempre, sacó al pajarito blanco de la jaula y jugó un rato con él. Era su único amigo, en las buenas y en las malas...

Acarició su suave plumaje, y después de algunas horas, lo encerró de nuevo. Se tiró un momento en la cama.

Creía y sabía que no debía de estar ahí, pero no le importó. Se metió en la cama, se enrolló en las sábanas blancas y agachando su cabeza lloró.

Se sentía muy impotente ante todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo. No sabía qué hacer, y no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba muy asustado, todo le aterraba.  
Tenía miedo de decir algo y volver a meter la pata como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, o de callar algo y de igual manera echar a perder las cosas.  
No estaba seguro acerca de lo que debía hacer y eso ya no le permitía pensar correctamente.

No estaba feliz con la vida que estaba llevando y al estar abrumado no hacía más que deprimirse en silencio y soledad.

Los hipídos pronto aparecieron y aunque no le permitían respirar bien, no hizo el esfuerzo mínimo por callarlos. Temía llorar a cántaros y sollozar sin temer por que alguien lo escuche...  
Nunca lo hacía por vergüenza hacia el mismo, y la posible repugnancia que le podría provocar a su consciencia, pero esta vez se dio el lujo se hacerlo. Se dio el lujo de llorar todo lo que quería, y lo que pudiera. Dejaría que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro con libertad. Permitiría que aquellos lamentos y gemidos de pena y dolor salieran de su garganta hasta que se secara y no quedara más que dolor en ella...

Se aferró a las sábanas y lloró mucho tiempo más.  
Había momentos en los que se calmaba, y de repente cuando cualquier otro recuerdo vago pasaba por su cabeza, los sollozos volvían de nuevo.  
Su nariz y mejillas se tornaron rojas, al igual que sus irritados ojos de bonito color miel.

Después de estar varias horas llorando y ahogando las penas, se levantó de la cama.

Aún había luz entre las nubes, pero parecía que pronto llovería. Una extraña combinación, pues los rayos del sol se abrían paso imponentes entre las grisáceas nubes.

Salió al balcón a sentir la brisa fresca. Levantó su vista hacia el cielo mientras se sujetaba del barandal, con sus ojos cerrados. Inhaló y exhaló el aire helado.  
Después volvió tranquilo adentro.

Tendió bien la cama sin dejar rastro alguno de que había estado ahí. Limpió todo lo que había desordenado.

3:32 pm.

Caminó por toda la casa inquieto, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada...  
Se quedaba en ratos viendo hacia el suelo, fijamente a sus trémulos pies, y otros mirando a su celular deseando llamar a alguien, pero no lo haría.

Sin poder hacer nada más, aunque era temprano, preparó la comida para Atsushi. No podría evitar que se enfriara, pero al menos trataría de mantener un poco calientita la comida. Sirvió la comida en una caja para almuerzo y la envolvió en una _furoshiki _cuidadosamente.  
Cocinó algo de arroz con curry, y aunque era algo muy sencillo, sabía que a Atsushi le gustaba mucho, así que lo hizo con mucho cariño.  
Colocó la cajita en la mesa color marrón y se retiró. Era algo precipitado, pero no podría esperar por mucho a Atsushi...

Se quedó estático en el pasillo.

Se tronaba los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo, y después sin tener una razón fue a la oficina de Atsushi. Bajó por las escaleras sin ninguna prisa y buscó entre los papeles.

Se sentía muy sola aquella habitación. Movió algunas cosas sin desordenar nada. No sabía que era lo que hacía y no sabía por qué lo hacía...  
Pero, deseaba encontrar algo incluso en el último momento. Algo que no supiera, para bien o para mal. Algo que lo pudiese hacer sonreír, pero nada.

\- Es cierto. No tienes nada que ocultarme, Atsushi-kun.

Susurró para sí mismo poniendo una mano en su frente con pesar. Atsushi y el ya llevaban más de medio año saliendo y aún así parecía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Temía que aquellos momentos jamás volvieran... Y en ese plazo de tiempo, Atsushi logró mostrarle y enseñarle todo sobre él. Pero, Todomatsu no podía y no se dejaba.

¿Por qué? Todo por miedo.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre éste, recargándose a su vez con sus brazos cruzados.

Tomó su celular de nuevo, y miró aquella fotografía que se había tomado con Atsushi. Apenas torció un poco los labios al verla. Suspiró y presionó el celular contra su pecho, como si estuviese abrazando a su amado.

Tomó una hoja que salía de una carpeta. Al parecer era el horario de trabajo de Atsushi, que por lo que se veía no era respetado. Seguramente llegaría hasta la madrugada.

Pensó por unos segundos y se enderezó. Tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Escribió algo en ella. No duró mucho.

Después acomodando todo tal y como estaba salió cerrando la puerta despacio, con la hoja en mano. También, dejó su celular dentro de la oficina, sobre el escritorio.

Fue y acomodó la hoja en la mesa de la cocina, justo al lado de la cajita con comida que había preparado momentos atrás. Creía estar seguro de que Atsushi la vería.

Se dirigió a la entrada, y estando justo en frente del recibidor se colocó un abrigo algo grueso y sin llevar nada más consigo sujetó la chapa de la puerta para abrirla, pero algo no le permitió hacerlo.

Estaba olvidando algo.

Subió un poquito apresurado hasta el último piso y sacando al ave de la jaula, Pichi, le dio un beso en el lomo sujetándolo con las dos manos. Se dirigió al ventanal, abrió, caminó hasta el balcón, y abriendo sus manos gentil y lentamente, permitió que el ave emprendiera vuelo.

\- Supongo que... al mantenerte aquí encerrado te sentías igual que yo. Lo siento, no fui capaz de comprender…

Perdió de vista al pajarito entre las casas y árboles. Nunca lo volvería a ver.

Cerró el ventanal. Pasó cerca de un espejo que había en la sala, y al verse apartó la mirada con desagrado.

De nuevo caminó hasta la entrada y echando un vistazo al interior de la casa, melancólico, cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta el portón y sin voltear de nuevo atrás siguió su camino.

De ser posible le gustaría ver a Atsushi en aquel momento, pero claro estaba que no se podría. Y no podía esperar, porque al verlo estaba seguro de que su corazón se rompería más. Y no sabía que debía decir para reparar algo tan grave como un: _"Si no te hubiese conocido"._

Estuvo fuera de aquella casa. El aire se sentía grotescamente helado. La casa estaba realmente cálida a comparación de afuera, y aunque sentía aquel frío hasta sus huesos, no volvió.

Había algo que debía hacer.


	19. Mirando al cielo

_Capítulo 19- Mirando al cielo. _

4:16 pm.

Caminaba solo por la orilla de la húmeda banqueta. Comenzó a hacer frío, así que se aferró a aquel oscuro abrigo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras avanzaba lenta y firmemente.

Miró hacia el cielo. La luz se estaba comenzando a desvanecer y las nubes cargadas se comenzaron a juntar.

Y aunque sabía que la lluvia llegaría pronto, no se molestó en apresurar su paso. La suela de sus zapatos se pegaba con el piso y se sentía cada vez más pesado.  
Volteó hacia atrás sólo porque sí, y notó que ya había avanzado bastante. Había salido de aquella pequeña privada donde estaba la enorme casa de Atsushi. Realmente era enorme e incluso se notaba así desde lejos.

Por un momento se sintió muy mal. Extraño. Más de lo acostumbrado, porque casi siempre que salía de aquella casa era para comprar los ingredientes de la cena, y anteriormente, hace un mes probablemente, lo hacía para acudir a su trabajo, el cual ya no tenía. Siempre teniendo la idea de que... regresaría. De que regresaría junto con Atsushi y pasarían un momento agradable juntos.

Pero esta vez era diferente, pues salió por otra razón.

Siguió caminando a pasos lentos.  
Caminó por el frío concreto, y una vez que perdió de vista la enorme casa, se sintió un poco más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Mirando con ojos serenos a las personas que pasan de aquí para allá, desviaba la mirada buscando encontrar cualquier detalle. Algo que lo hiciera sonreír, pero nada.

Un poco antes de llegar a la ciudad, en las pequeñas colonias, había varias personas por todos lados corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando resguardarse de la lluvia que prontamente se vendría. Algunos corriendo con las bolsas en las manos de compras que apenas habían hecho, estudiantes de primaria y secundaria corriendo hacia sus casas, las aves escondiéndose en los árboles, los vendedores guardando sus locales y los autos conduciendo con cuidado por el bulevar.

Volteó al cielo de nuevo. A pesar de las nubes grises, era tan brillante que no podía abrir los ojos completamente sin fruncir el entrecejo. En efecto llovería. Pero, sin importarle siguió avanzando como cualquier otro día con cualquier otro clima.

Miró los edificios de oficinas. Ninguno era el de Atsushi, pero si caminaba algunas cuantas calles más, seguro llegaría. Pero estando frente a él, ¿qué haría?  
Se quedó pensando mientras veía los autos avanzar por la carretera y meneando la cabeza, se desvió. No era el lugar al que quería llegar, y teniendo en mente la esperanza de poder verlo otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas malas. No podía hacer nada ya...

Una vez cruzando la calle, sin darse cuenta llegó a la estación.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, y aunque pensó en meterse al abarrotado vagón, desistió. Se quedó plantado frente a éste, y abriendo un poco los ojos, asintió. Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible; había muchas personas.

Al salir de la estación y liberarse de todas aquellas personas que pululaban alrededor, miró como el cielo estaba notablemente más oscuro.

Los tonos naranjas de la luz del sol chocando con las edificaciones habían desaparecido. Era una pena que aquel día fuera así.

_"Como el día en que conocí a Atsushi-kun. Este mismo cielo... Este mismo ambiente". _

Miró cómo las luces de algunos locales se iban encendiendo. Las luces de neón y la iluminación local también...

Se acomodó aquel grueso abrigo de nuevo y siguió caminando, alejándose de la ciudad. Quizá caminó durante cuarenta minutos viendo cualquier cosa que hubiese por su camino. El aire helado comenzó a soplar con fuerza, aunque por suerte, a su dirección contraria.

No pasó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido se la ciudad. No estaba en el centro de Tokio, y a decir verdad, estando fuera de ese atiborrado lugar se sentía más seguro.  
Seguramente sus hermanos estaban al otro lado de la ciudad.

Siguió caminado por una calle más tranquila. No había muchos autos y no había absolutamente ninguna persona andando a pie aparte de él.

Oscurecía temprano.

De pronto, una gota de agua cayó y resbaló por su mejilla. Alzó la vista instintivamente y la bajó. En efecto, había comenzado a llover, pues el suelo se llenó de gotas que caían consecutivamente. Pero poco o nada le importó. Caminó más, sin importarle si se empapaba en el futuro inmediato.  
Primero una tras otra gota, después de pasar a ser suaves cayeron más y más rápido, hasta que pronto aquello se convirtió en un firme aguacero. Se cubrió con las manos la cabeza, y después sin importarle nada más se dejó empapar por completo por el agua fría.

Atsushi salió de la oficina temprano como reconocimiento por su arduo esfuerzo. Así que, se dirigió a su casa con prisa antes de que la lluvia se volviese una molestia.

Todomatsu siguió caminando firmemente. El ruido de la lluvia no lo dejaba escuchar nada más. Se colocó el saco sobre la cabeza, pues el agua lo estaba lastimando. Los autos pasaban cuidadosamente por la calle y a él sin importarle siguió.

De pronto le pareció ver entre la brisa y el agua la silueta de una persona, pero le pareció que sólo era parte de su imaginación y lo ignoró. Siguió caminando. Se quedó de pie unos instantes mirando hacia en frente sin más, con sus ojos serenos y sus manos heladas aferradas al saco. Esta vez decidió evadir el metro y fue en busca del tren tradicional, donde no habría tanta gente observando.  
Caminaba tranquilo, aunque sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Unos metros frente a él estaba la vía del tren.

Se quedó estático por unos momentos. Sabía bien por qué estaba ahí...

Se acercó con cuidado. Estaba a tan sólo dos metros de distancia.

Estaba cansado se vivir de aquella forma. Siempre preocupado por pensar en lo que aún no sucedía...  
Incluso, creía que aunque Atsushi le había tenido compasión en algunas ocasiones, no podría volver a verlo. Porque, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de cuán desagradable era. Lo mismo con sus padres; lo odiaban por ser algo que él no eligió. Por algo que él siente, y que en instantes, lo hizo feliz. Y sus hermanos... bueno, ellos eran todos muy diferentes unos con otros. Pero sabía que por más que hablara y tratara de justificarse, no lo entenderían. Ahora tenían más razones para rechazarlo.

_"Eres una persona repugnante. No quieres que te entendamos. Eres un egoísta. Eres un cobarde, inútil, presumido. No vales nada",_ eran algunas cosas que resonaban en su cabeza.

Sentía miedo volver y seguir con la misma vida monótona que no le prometía ni un sólo momento de felicidad. Volver y sentir miedo una vez más por lo que hacía, por lo que era, por lo que pensaba o decía... Tenía miedo. Estaba cansado de tener que llorar solo en medio de la oscuridad cuando ya nadie lo escuchaba, y no le prestaban atención. Cansado de que cuando un amigo le preguntara cómo estaba, respondiera "bien" sin ningún problema, ocultando todo lo que de verdad quería decir. Estaba devastado por no poder ser útil, por no tener trabajo y tener un carácter que ni él mismo soportaba, y no entendía siquiera porque...  
Temía no tener a nadie con quién hablar con seguridad. Temía depender de alguien, y a su vez, de caminar solo por el mundo.

A pesar de estar con Atsushi, seguía teniendo miedo. Porque no se habían dado el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, para hablar de todo lo que les gustaba o atormentaba. No pasaban el suficiente tiempo juntos y aunque le daba pena admitirlo, sentía vergüenza al estar muy cerca de él. Creía que no merecía un hombre tan amable como él. Sabía que debía hablarle, pero siempre que lo miraba, al ver sus ojos podía ver por las ventanas de su alma. Se sentía intimidado, por estar junto a alguien tan perfecto.

Al estar a su lado, se sentía protegido, y a la vez, intimidado. ¡Aunque se sentía bien al estar junto a él! Pero...

Ahí estaba de nuevo eso: No podía volver.

Nada volvería a ser como antes.  
Desearía que hubiese un botón que lo regresara al pasado y pudiera corregir todo lo que hizo mal. Si es que, había hecho algo mal.

Sólo se enamoró de alguien por primera vez. Y aunque jamás se imaginó que su primer amor sería un muchacho, se sintió tan feliz... Incuso él aceptó que cuando lo supo, no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de Atsushi, pero sabía que su corazón realmente comenzó a latir aquel día.

Sólo había hecho eso. Y el mundo lo odió sólo por eso...  
Había dado todo de sí, y ya no podía más. No había algo que le indicara que algo podría enmendarse, y eso lo metió en el abismo donde ahora estaba.

Se acercó a las vías, que comenzaron a temblar por la vibración del tren aproximándose. Venía desde lejos, pronto llegaría.

Quería seguir sintiendo la calidez en sus manos. Quería sentirse cálido entre los brazos de Atsushi y al recargarse en su pecho escuchar su palpitar. Pero eso no sería posible nunca...

Se había decidido. Incluso llegó a pensar que acabar con su vida ahí sería lo más inteligente, antes de que las cosas pudiesen empeorar y tuviera que irse acabando de una manera dolorosa. Miraba al cielo anhelando por ayuda. Pero nada podía cambiar. Ya estaba ahí y había tomado una decisión.

Y aún estando ahí y estando consciente de que serían sus últimos momentos de vida, seguía temblando de miedo. Porque después de todo, él no quería morir. Sólo quería ser salvado.

Alguien caminaba cerca de ahí con su paraguas en manos. Ese chico se quedó viendo unos segundos a Todomatsu con curiosidad. La misma silueta que figuró Todomatsu momentos atrás.

Este chico al ver de espaldas a su amigo caminó con total calma. Debía confirmar que se trataba de Todomatsu. Pues aún teniendo el saco encima, lo reconocía a como sea. Aunque, se extrañó al verlo todo empapado a diestra y siniestra. Parecía no importarle, y el verlo ahí plantado frente a las vías del tren, le hizo preguntarse por qué no sólo cruzaba de una vez al otro lado, o sólo regresaba.

Pero, ya no le daría tantas vueltas.

Futsuumaru decidió acercarse a él. No era un escenario muy agradable, pero hacía mucho que no le hablaba y mucho menos que no lo veía.

El tren se acercaba.

Todomatsu metió su mano por el cuello de la camisa hasta su pecho, teniendo entre sus dedos el dije de la cadenita que le regaló Atsushi. Siempre la traía puesta... Incuso era irónico que aquel fuera una figura de un corazón roto. Como debía de ser, ¿no? O quizás algo así pensaba el destino.  
Apretando el collar en su puño contra su pecho, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima que se perdía junto al resto de agua que corría por su rostro.

Temía llorar de nuevo, porque sabía que una vez que comenzara no podría parar, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Se llevaría consigo aquel sentimiento como el último de sus días.

Mirando por última vez la cadenita, lo guardó de nuevo. Se volvió a aferrar al abrigo. Estaba a tan solo tres pasos de las vías.

No tenía sentido seguir con su vida. No quería llevar el mismo ritmo de siempre y además de eso no podía. Temía dejar de respirar, dejar de sentir...  
Pero de aquella manera podría liberarse de todo su sufrimiento. No tenía otra opción, o al menos fue lo único que se podía permitir pensar en ese momento. Tomó aire, y abrazándose a sí mismo, con su cuerpo trémulo, avanzó quedando al tope de las vías.

El ritmo de la lluvia aumentó, provocando que las pesadas gotas del agua helada calaran como cuchillos. Parecía como si se hubiese ido a nadar a un río y hubiese salido a caminar tal cual se encontraba.

Se quedó estático unos segundos. El tren venía, y cada vez se miraba menos pequeño. Mirando al cielo, suspiró. Sin importarle que las gotas de lluvia se clavaran despiadadamente en su fino rostro.

\- Oye... ¡Todomatsu! - Futsuumaru reaccionó. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero pareció comprender la situación poco después. No se veía bien en lo absoluto. A pasos apresurados se acercó teniendo cuidado con no resbalar por el concreto encharcado. - ¡Todomatsu! ¡Oye! ¡Todo...! - siguió intentado captar su atención, esperando que voltease, pero no lograba nada. Se detuvo. Al parecer no lo escucharía desde tal distancia, y en aquella situación, probablemente aunque lograra escucharlo sólo lo ignoraría. El muchacho de cabellos claros decidió acercarse más, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr. - ¡Oye!

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. Corrió tan rápido como pudo; cruzar los charcos sin mojarse era difícil, pero poco le importó. Aún sostenía el paraguas con una mano y con la otra se impulsaba a seguir corriendo.

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¡Todomatsu! ¡Oye! ¡Voltea! - la verdad, nunca confirmó que se tratara de su amigo, pero una corazonada le dictaba que así era, y aunque no, ¿cómo no haría nada en una situación así, sea quien sea? - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – por segundos creyó que no podría hacer nada, y por más que corría, el aguacero que ahora era una tormenta, parecía que no le dejaba avanzar. - ¡Todomatsu! ¡Muévete de ahí! ¡Escúchame!

Era inútil, jamás lo escucharía.

El ruido del agua que las nubes descargaban impactándose contra el suelo era feroz. Era estrepitosamente agobiante. Además, el sonido del tren aproximándose no lo dejaría escuchar nada a su alrededor y el claxon era inimaginablemente aturdidor.

No habría manera...

El tren venía a su máxima velocidad y debido a la neblina el conductor no podría verlo ni frenar antes de tiempo. No había tiempo de nada.

Estando a escasos metros de distancia, aún mirando hacia el cielo, Todomatsu siguió ahí plantado, sin intenciones de moverse.

La bocina del tren se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

El tren estaba a punto de impactarse contra su cuerpo. Sabía que aunque fuese por un instante, sentiría dolor. Mucho dolor... Pero, creía que el dolor emocional era aún mayor que el dolor físico. Por ello estaba ahí parado, y estando consciente de que aquel era su último día de vida, no desistiría. Porque así lo eligió. Porque así debía de ser. Porque no había opción...

Inhaló y exhaló, queriendo aprovechar la dicha de poder respirar, aunque sea por una última vez.

En ese momento, se arrepintió de haber pensado días atrás: "Desearía que el sol jamás saliera", porque ahora lo que más quería era sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro una vez más...

Se odiaba por no pensar lo suficiente en los demás. Se odiaba por no poder sonreír en el último momento. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, y haciendo un puchero no hacía más que lamentarse.

Las vías vibraban estrepitosamente, la tierra temblaba y el sonido de la lluvia se perdía a causa de la bocina del tren.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando desaparecer en aquel plano de existencia... Aún con la cabeza hacia arriba, se abrazó a sí mismo fuertemente, sabiendo que estaría muerto en unos segundos.

No pudo sonreír.

El tren ya estaba ahí.

Cuando el tren estaba a punto de arrollarlo, escuchó cómo alguien lo llamaba desde atrás. Una voz que era distorsionada entre su mar de emociones. Gritaba su nombre...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetó violentamente del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al pavimento.

El tren pasó velozmente frente a sus ojos.

Sus cabellos volaron alborotados por el viento del tren que pasó a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros de él.

_"¿Eh?"_

Se quedó estupefacto con la mirada clavada al piso, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y aún llorando, miró sus manos temblando.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...?

\- ¡Todomatsu! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Te lastimaste?

Ahora Futsuumaru también estaba empapado. Había soltado el paraguas algunos metros atrás.

\- ¿Eh? - estaba totalmente desconcertado. No sabía cómo es que seguía ahí.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que...? Todomatsu... - lo tomó de los hombros y aunque él también estaba tembloroso, le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero en vista de que el más pequeño aún estando de pie no lo volteaba a ver, levantó el saco oscuro que traía encima, logrando verlo a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Todomatsu lo miró con miedo, pero al estar cara a cara con él, sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

\- ¿Futsuumaru... kun?

\- ¿"kun"? Sólo Futsuumaru - sonrió. Al parecer seguía desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué...? - no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase.

Futsuumaru lo abrazó mientras acariciaba fraternalmente su espalda. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- Ya, Todomatsu. Está bien... No preguntaré nada - lo abrazó fuertemente, y éste sintió cómo Todomatsu se aferró a su camisa por su espalda. - Está bien...

\- Ugh... Futsuu... maru...

Se quedaron un momento así bajo la lluvia, hasta que el chico de cabellos rizados notó que éste ya no se quejaba tanto, se separó.

\- Ven, Todomatsu. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí enfermaremos gravemente.

\- No. Yo no... puedo...

Futsuumaru asintió ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar.

\- Tranquilo, vayamos a mi casa, ¿te parece? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... - dijo amistosamente, aunque muy preocupado.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos, tienes que secarte. Además debes de estar hambriento, no te preocupes. Puedo hacer algo para ti, quiero tenerte en casa.

Todomatsu se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y después desvió su mirada al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Vamos - Futsuumaru tomó una de las heladas manos de Todomatsu. - Eres bienvenido en mi casa - sonrió una vez más.

Todomatsu entre lágrimas asintió.

Futsuumaru se apresuró y fue por el paraguas, que aunque ya estaban empapados, serviría para evitar más molestias.

El petricor estaba en el ambiente.

Caminaron rápidamente algunas cuadras sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Al llegar a la casa, se secaron bien antes de entrar. Futsuumaru obligó a Todomatsu a darse una ducha con agua caliente y después él hizo lo mismo.

Le prestó ropa que después dijo que podía quedarse, y le ofreció una taza de café, que más que ofrecerle, sólo se la llevó. Se sentaron en la sala, Todomatsu en la esquina del sofá que allí había, y Futsuumaru desde el otro extremo, con una taza de leche tibia.

Ninguno decía nada, pero Futsuumaru decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- Todomatsu... Sé que te dije que no preguntaría nada, pero quedarme callado me preocupa mucho.

Todomatsu levantó la vista de su café.

\- No te... preocupes.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo es que... llegaste ahí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ah, perdóname, fue una pregunta estúpida. Creo que no se puede explicar algo así - se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

\- No te preocupes... Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Disculpa - tomó un sorbo de la bebida. - Siento haber causado tantos problemas...

\- No, no. No digas eso. Para nada...

Todomatsu sólo asintió.

\- Todomatsu, me alegra verte – siguió diciendo Futsuumaru -. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

\- Lo sé, a mí también... Futsuumaru.

\- Aunque, de ser posible habría preferido no encontrarnos en esa situación... - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Yo... Yo no...

\- Tranquilo. No quiero que te justifiques, pero, creo que deberías hablar con alguien, y si quieres, conmigo.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Sólo... prométeme una cosa.

\- ¿Hm? Bueno, ¿qué es?

\- Por favor, no te burles de mí. Te lo ruego...

Futsuumaru vio cómo los ojos de Todomatsu se llenaban de una fina capa de lágrimas, por lo que sabía que no podría hacer nada más que escuchar. No perdía nada y deseaba de todo corazón ayudar a su amigo.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo - asintió pacíficamente.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto - sonrió.

\- Bueno... - confirmó que Futsuumaru lo estuviese escuchando y prosiguió. - Atsushi-kun y yo estamos saliendo...

\- ¿Eh? De... ¿De verdad? - no se lo creía. - ¿Tú y Atsushi?

\- Sí... Tú y él también son amigos, ¿verdad? - dijo tenuemente.

\- Sí... ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No puedo creerlo! - abrió muchos sus ojos color aceituna. - ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

Todomatsu se extrañó. ¿No diría nada malo?

\- Este... Hace poco más de seis meses... Y, bueno... Eso tiene que ver con lo que... Lo que yo... Yo... Ugh...

Agachó su cabeza. Odiaba que su voz se quebrase de aquella manera. De nuevo sus manos comenzaron a helarse y sus piernas a temblar. No podía recordar todo aquello sin poder echarse a llorar.  
Futsuumaru no dijo nada. El sonido seco de la lluvia llenaba aquel momento silencioso e incómodo. Y para Todomatsu el tan sólo recordar lo que había hecho minutos atrás era algo atormentador.

Sollozos, sollozos, y nada más que sollozos junto con la gélida lluvia.

Lloró con la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando caer sus lágrimas en su regazo. Futsuumaru se limitó a desviar la mirada y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, escuchando a su amigo y sintiéndose impotente.

\- Soy un estúpido... Lo siento tanto... - sollozaba.

\- Todomatsu - Futsuumaru dejó su taza vacía en la mesita de a un lado y se acercó al menor. - Escucha, sé que no todo está bien. Pero, si tienes que decir algo, hazlo por favor. No está bien que te guardes todo para ti mismo.

Todomatsu se secó las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé... Lo siento, ya lo sé...

Futsuumaru lo miró tranquilo.

\- Atsushi-kun y yo... no nos hemos estado llevando bien desde hace días. Creo que, semanas... Y me comencé a sentir solo. Además de... del rechazo de mi familia y la sociedad... Perdí mi trabajo, estoy solo todo el tiempo... - hizo una pausa. - Lo siento. Creo que, suena estúpido. No creo que lo entiendas, y estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo. Lo siento...

\- ¿Eh? ¡Para nada! Todomatsu, yo no entiendo cómo te sientes, pero, ¿por qué no has intentado hablar con Atsushi? Él es un buen hombre, es un gran amigo. Siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito y seguro hace lo mismo contigo.

\- Él... No, no quiero. No puedo. Yo ya lo hice, pero...

\- Todomatsu.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todos, en serio. Todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

\- Pero… - tragó saliva.

\- Todomatsu, yo también estoy preocupado por ti. Cuando te vi de espaldas no pude evitar flaquear un poco, pero de verdad tenía miedo de que algo te pasara porque eres un gran amigo. ¡Seguro fue el peor susto que me he llevado en toda mi vida! Y puedes estar seguro de que no quiero otra vez lo mismo, para ti o para alguien más. No lo quiero...

\- Futsuumaru...

\- Todomatsu, Atsushi espera por ti. Tus hermanos también, y tus padres igual. Todos esperan por ti... No te vuelvas a rendir nunca por favor. No lo hagas. Porque, a pesar de lo malo que te suceda, al levantarte y ver la luz del sol cada día significa que puedes cambiar algo. Y así como tú necesitas de otros, los demás necesitan de ti. Todomatsu, vuelvo a decir, no sé cómo se han dado las cosas, pero no todo debería de estar perdido. ¿Aún puedes volver, no? Seguramente... Atsushi te aprecia así como tú a él, y en tu hogar también. Con tus padres y hermanos... ¿Acaso no había todos los días una cena deliciosa esperado por ti sobre la mesa? Hay personas que se preocupan por ti... Personas con las cuales puedes hablar, y aunque no siempre podemos entendernos lo mejor es mantener ese contacto. Sólo es difícil tratar de entendernos, pero podemos seguir intentado día con día. Y, si no puedes superar tus miedos, lo mejor sería aprender a vivir con ellos. ¿No te parece?

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Y asintió lentamente.

\- Lo siento...

\- No, no te disculpes. No se trata de eso.

\- Es que, yo...

\- Está bien. Bueno, Todomatsu, ¿estás consciente de que lo que trataste de hacer fue algo muy grave, verdad? – le preguntaba Futsuumaru y el mencionado asintió, trémulo. El chico siguió hablando. - Bueno, no me gustaría que algo así se repitiera... Por Dios - hizo una pausa desviando la mirada de Todomatsu, clavándola en su regazo. - Todomatsu, cuando te vi realmente no creí que fueras tú, y al prestar más atención al ambiente a tu alrededor, no quería creer que realmente se trataba de ti. Lo siento, por no poder hacer mucho incluso ahora.

\- Está bien... - dijo sin nada más que agregar.

\- Y, bueno, lo siento. No puedo quedarme en silencio. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos... - sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes - asintió, aún entre las nubes.

\- Este... Todomatsu, me... me gustaría que me contaras sobre ti. Tu situación.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por favor, quiero ayudarte. Necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Qué? Cómo... ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, ¿por qué intentaste...?

\- Ah, yo... - sorbió la nariz - ... no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas - se limpió las lágrimas y sujetó tembloroso la taza de café. - Pero, está bien... - hablaba entrecortadamente, entre hipidos - Te diré.

\- Está bien.

Todomatsu dio el último trago a su café, dejando la taza vacía. Pero no la apartó de sus manos.

\- Hace casi medio año, conocí a Atsushi-kun en la cafetería... donde yo trabajaba. Es difícil explicar por qué, pero, yo... me enamoré de él - dijo tratando de concentrarse en mantener un ritmo en la conversación, que a pesar de seguir llorando, había logrado comenzar. - Y entonces, después de tiempo, por obra de algo que yo creo que fue destino, nos volvimos a encontrar. Pero yo no quería aceptar que él me llamaba la atención y fue cuando él lo dijo. Que estaba enamorado de mí, y desde luego, yo también, pero yo sabía que desencadenaría miles de problemas y me rehúse a decirle que yo sentía lo mismo. Hasta el final. Fue muy raro, y estúpido para muchos. Y aún no termino de entenderlo...

Futsuumaru observaba y escuchaba con atención.

\- Pero, aquella noche le dije que no podía verlo nunca más y regresé a casa lo más rápido que pude, porque estaba muy asustado al sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Estaba muy asustado y... - más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y al carraspear un poco prosiguió - yo quería volver a verlo, pero tenía miedo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que tú y él se conocían por medios sociales. Aquella noche usándote como excusa, Atsushi-kun me contactó y me pidió que nos viéramos. Lo siento, pero yo estaba aliviado de que tú, Futsuumaru, estuvieras ahí. Pero al final sólo fuimos Atsushi-kun y yo, y... comenzamos a salir indirectamente. Pasaron semanas, meses... Hasta que se lo conté a mis padres, y ellos... me dijeron cosas horribles. Y mis hermanos, bueno, uno de ellos sabía sobre mí, pero no sabía qué podría pasar. Y ese se convirtió en un lugar al que ya no podía volver. Yo sólo quise refugiarme con Atsushi-kun, pero fue imposible... Nosotros peleamos por algo estúpido... - recordó el rostro lleno de furia de Atsushi y se arrepintió, por lo que decidió corregirse - No, no fue algo estúpido. En realidad peleamos por culpa mía... Y yo me quedé sin nada... – hubo más lágrimas solamente.

\- Todomatsu...

\- Por culpa mía, todo se echó a perder. Le hice las cosas difíciles a todos, y yo me sentí tan odiado por todos... Incluso ahora - se cubrió su rostro colorado, empapado por las lágrimas -, el mundo me estaba haciendo pagar algo que yo no pedí y me sentí el ser más repulsivo de todos. No había un lugar en el que quisiera estar, y pensé que si desaparecía a nadie le iba a importar... Fui un egoísta. Al recordar a Atsushi-kun dándome la espalda no pude ya sentirme peor, porque me dejé llevar por las exclamaciones de los demás... - ahogó un gemido de dolor entre dientes. - Perdí a mi familia por amar a Atsushi-kun, y cuando perdí el amor de Atsushi-kun, creí que lo había perdido todo...

Había silencio. El único sonido era el de la lluvia y los sollozos de Todomatsu.  
Futsuumaru tragó saliva meditando lo que diría y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, lo obligó sin querer a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Todomatsu, lo siento. No puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes y no puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero, tengo algo que decirte.

El mencionado levantó la vista, y mirando la dulce sonrisa de su amigo, quedó perplejo. Se dejó al descubierto, dejando de sentir vergüenza por su no tan agraciado rostro.

\- Yo... - Futsuumaru decía suavemente - pase lo que pase, te ayudaré. Estaré de tu lado. Y si tu familia no te acepta como eres y sigues teniendo miedo, puedes estar seguro de que puedes volver conmigo, porque yo seré tu familia.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó un poco más.

\- Gra... Gracias, Futsuumaru. De verdad, gracias... - dijo apenas en un susurro, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- Todomatsu, cuando a alguien de verdad le importa algo, no renuncia. Y a ti te importa mucho Atsushi, ¿verdad? Por favor, no vuelvas a caer - le sonrió y lo abrazó.

Todomatsu correspondió entre hipidos. Futsuumaru lo abrazó muy fuerte, sobando su espalda para tranquilizarlo, y el más pequeño asintió.

Se separó de él poco a poco tanteando que ya se haya tranquilizado un poco.

\- ¡Ah! Lo olvidé - soltó un risita. - Todomatsu, quédate a cenar conmigo hoy. Debes estar hambriento...

\- Bueno, sólo un poco - dijo con pena.

\- Bien, haré algo rápido para los dos. Espera aquí por favor - sonrió, indicándole con un dedo.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Seguro! Puedes quedarte aquí mirando la televisión, siéntete como en tu casa, por favor.

Futsuumaru salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de algunos minutos Todomatsu llegó detrás de él.

\- Futsuumaru, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿Eh? No hace falta - exclamó penoso.

\- Vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de... tu ayuda - dijo, sólo así. Sin mirarle ni un poco.

\- Muy bien - no se negó.

Cocinaron algo juntos, sin hablar; dejando retumbar el melifluo sonido de la lluvia.

Después, colocaron los platos con el _omurice_ sobre la mesa y comenzaron a comer. El buen aroma de aquella comida calientita llenó el lugar.

Mientras comían Futsuumaru le contaba acerca de otras cosas que habían sucedido mientras no se veían, sin mencionar ni una sola vez a Atsushi. Compartiendo anécdotas, haciendo preguntas coloquiales y escuchando la lluvia con tranquilidad.

\- Todomatsu, creo que Atsushi debería de saber que estás aquí.

\- ¿Atsushi... kun?

\- Permíteme llamarlo por mi celular. Le diré que te encuentras aquí, no puedes salir con esta lluvia.

\- No. No, no... Futsuumaru, déjame quedarme contigo aquí, esta noche. Por favor, te lo pido...

\- Todomatsu, no es posible. No quiero ser cruel, ni tampoco quiero intentar aparentar ser correcto, pero sabes que debe estar preocupado.

\- Él no está en casa probablemente…

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Seguramente debe de estar ocupado en su oficina... No deberíamos interrumpirle.

\- De igual forma debe saber, Todomatsu. Preferiría que no estés solo, y aunque me siento muy bien teniéndote como compañía, prefiero que tú y él estén juntos lo antes posible. Un descuento en su salario no debería importarle si es que... ya sabe lo que ha sucedido.

\- Creo que es verdad...

\- Marcaré.

Todomatsu asintió y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Mientras todo aquello había pasado, al mismo tiempo Atsushi iba camino a casa. Comenzaría a llover.

Llegó a la casa tranquilamente sin avisar que ya estaba ahí. Se recostó un momento en el sofá. Se distrajo con el televisor así como leyendo el periódico. Quería olvidar cualquier asunto con el trabajo.

Al haber descansado unos minutos se dirigió al comedor, aflojándose la corbata en busca de algo para comer.

Al llegar notó algo inusual. Había una caja de almuerzo envuelta en una _furoshiki _y al lado suyo una nota.

Sin mucho cuidado la tomó y la leyó. Al leer las primeras líneas quedó helado.

_"No me siento nada bien. Ahora me siento seguro con mi decisión, pero quizá estando al borde comience a temblar de terror. Gracias por estar conmigo, haber cargado conmigo, y siempre hablarme con la verdad. Perdón por ser tan egoísta, y no poder sonreír todo el tiempo. Perdón por morir antes que tú"._

Se quedó estático. No se debía ser muy listo para darse cuenta que aquella era una nota de suicidio. Se maldijo al no haber ido inmediatamente al comedor. Quizá había pasado ya una hora desde que llegó...

Por instinto salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso, esperando que fuese una broma de mal gusto, porque eso deseaba. Teniendo miedo que al subir, pudiese ver los pies del pequeño colgando, o algo peor.

Pero nada de eso pasó. No había nadie.

Marcó con su celular a Todomatsu, porque, ¿a dónde lo iría a buscar?

Se escuchó el tono de un teléfono en el piso inferior.

Bajó lo más rápido posible, golpeando la pesada suela de sus zapatos contra las escaleras. El sonido provenía de la oficina.

Se metió a su oficina como de costumbre, imaginando que Todomatsu estaría ahí, aún sano y salvo. Al entrar notó que había algo sobre el escritorio que no era de él.  
El teléfono de Todomatsu, sonando.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo sospechado. Estaba desesperado. ¡Había dejado a propósito el celular!

\- ¡Maldición! - le dio un golpe a la mesa con rabia y preocupación.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó considerable. Estaba comenzado a hiperventilar de sólo imaginarse que no podría hacer nada, y sus trémulas piernas no le permitían moverse adecuadamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a toda prisa de la casa una vez más, el celular en su bolsillo sonó.

Pensó en no contestar, pues estaba en medio de una emergencia, pero al pensar en cualquier posibilidad positiva o negativa, atendió la llamada sin saber quién era.

\- ¿Hola? - contestó, tembloroso. Con la voz entrecortada.

\- Hola, Atsushi. Cuanto tiempo, disculpa las molestias. Soy Futsuumaru.

\- Ahora... ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de...!

\- Todomatsu está aquí conmigo, en mi casa. Está bien. No te preocupes...

\- ¿Eh? - sentía que casi se echaría a llorar.

\- Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, debiste pasar un mal rato. Debí llamar antes.

\- ¿¡Todomatsu está bien!? ¿Está herido? ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Déjame escucharlo!

\- Atsushi, él está bien. Relájate por favor...

\- Futsuumaru, ¿cómo es que...?

\- ¿Puedes venir ahora?

Atsushi tragó saliva, apretando los puños, sintiéndose un estúpido.

\- ¡Voy enseguida! 


	20. Para ti y para mi

_Capítulo 20- Para ti y para mí. _

Atsushi metió el celular en su bolsillo, cortando la llamada sin despedirse. Salió rápidamente sin importarle un poco el mojarse un tanto por la lluvia y se metió al auto saliendo inmediatamente del garaje. Sus manos aún estaban temblando y sus pies se sentían más livianos; sentía un molesto hormigueo.

Con una desagradable sensación en su estómago se concentró en sostener el volante apropiadamente y conducir de manera serena. Era muy difícil.  
Gracias a aquella lluvia, tardaría más de lo que debía. Los neumáticos del auto resbalaban de manera espantosa, lo cual le hizo reaccionar, tomando de nuevo su anterior posición. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora se encontraba en aquella situación?

La casa de Futsuumaru no debía de estar muy lejos. Quizá pasaron diez minutos de transcurso hasta que visualizó el hogar del chico.

Dentro de la casa, Todomatsu levantó los platos de la mesa con nerviosismo. Futsuumaru no dijo nada.  
Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala nuevamente. Atsushi no tardaría en llegar.

\- Futsuumaru...

\- ¿Mhm? ¿Qué sucede, Todomatsu?

\- Antes de que algo más suceda, déjame agradecerte por todo...

\- ¿Eh? Para nada. Hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar - repuso.

\- Y, también déjame disculparme una vez más. Lo siento - hizo una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías?

\- La verdad es que cuando me salvaste, más que sentirme aliviado, me sentí muy molesto contigo. Lo siento... Creía que no quería ser salvado, y también creí que todo el valor que logré reunir se había disipado lentamente, como si nada. Pero ahora estoy agradecido... Gracias - sonrió. Quizá era la primera vez que sonreía desde hace semanas.

\- No te preocupes por algo así - imitó el gesto.

Todomatsu asintió, frotándose los brazos. Nuevamente el frío lo atacó.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ah, lo siento - dijo observando a Todomatsu -, te traeré una manta u otro abrigo. Está realmente helado… Vaya, primero nieve y ahora se viene la lluvia - se levantó. - Enseguida vuelvo.

Dicho esto, Futsuumaru caminó rumbo a la habitación a buscar algo en el clóset. Su casa no era más espaciosa que la de Atsushi, pero si más grande que la casa de los Matsuno.

El chico de rizados y claros cabellos tomó su celular y le dejó un mensaje a Atsushi, indicándole que entrase a la casa; que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sólo unos semáforos más, no estaba muy lejos. Podía divisar la casa.

Atsushi giró el volante de manera experta y se estacionó justo frente a la casa. Bajó a toda prisa del automóvil cubriéndose del agua con un solo brazo, hasta que llegó y se refugió bajo el tejado.  
Frotándose los brazos se acercó a la puerta con prisa y tocó a pesar de haber leído el mensaje, sólo para no irrumpir. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró.

Todomatsu sintió intimidación al escuchar la pesada goma de los zapatos del mayor chocar contra el piso. Se encogió. Atsushi aceleró el paso y abriendo una puerta de cristal que había entre una habitación y otra, lo vio.

Miró a Todomatsu.

Éste último tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, tronándose los dedos quizá. Al presentir que Atsushi estaba plantado en el marco de la puerta, alzó un poco la vista, la cual era cubierta por el flequillo.  
No dijo nada. No dijeron nada.

Atsushi estaba ahí parado sin saber que decir, con los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora. Con una mano se sostuvo de una pared como si tuviera miedo a caerse, con la camisa arrugada, el saco desacomodado y la corbata desajustada. El terno estaba un poco mojado y sus zapatos igual, pero no generaba problemas. De su cabello escurrían gotas del agua helada.

– Todo... matsu...

– At... Atsushi-kun, yo...

Todomatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de tanto tiempo, ahí estaba Atsushi, mirándole a los ojos. No sabía exactamente qué le diría ni cómo lo haría. Temía decir nuevamente algo que causara algún problema. Pero, aunque era una sensación entre emoción, miedo, intimidación, y tristeza, estaba feliz por poder ver a Atsushi una vez más. Incluso cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, se sentía demasiado mal por no poder verle, creyendo que nunca lo haría. Jamás...

Pero ahí estaba.

Atsushi suspiró con alivio y angustia. Se adentró a la sala y torciendo un poco los labios se acercó a Todomatsu. Primero lento y después acelerando el paso. Y casi aventándosele encima, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Todomatsu quedó estático. No dijo nada.

_"¿Eh?"._

El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento de lo que podía significar "lento". Una eternidad.

El menor no hizo ni un solo movimiento, y aunque por su cabeza transcurría la idea de abrazarlo también, algo le impedía moverse. Porque muy en el fondo se sintió indudablemente intimidado.

Tenía la vista hacia arriba, mientras que Atsushi lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos con la cabeza hacia abajo. Recargaba su cabeza con sus claros cabellos aún escurriendo en su pecho, empapando su camisa.

— Estaba tan preocupado... — temblaba ligeramente.

— Atsu... Atsushi-kun...

— Todomatsu, estaba muy asustado. De verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti. Lo siento, lo lamento. Perdóname... — balbuceaba.

Futsuumaru se acercó y se quedó plantado poco antes de llegar a la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Sigilosamente se pegó a la pared. Tendría que limitarse a observar, aunque, cuando un pensamiento de culpa lo invadió, decidió sólo escuchar a sus dos amigos. No podía intervenir en aquel momento. Con las mantas en las manos se volteó, quedándose estático tras la pared, limitándose a sólo asentir y sonreír por el encuentro.

Seguramente no notarían que estaba ahí, ni se acordarían de su presencia. Y estaba bien así.  
Una pequeña lámpara alumbraba gentilmente la habitación con su luz ámbar. Y las cortinas obscuras y recorridas daban paso a observar caer la pesada lluvia.

Todomatsu temblaba un poco. Insistía en que sería por la emoción, aunque en realidad, quizá era por la cálida sensación de ser envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su amado de nuevo.  
Se impresionó mucho. En aquella acción había mucha desesperación desbordando. Lo abrazaba como si nunca lo fuese a soltar, tanto así que creía que le estaba faltando el aire. Lo estaba apretando demasiado.

Sentía que alguno de sus huesos daría un crujido en cualquier momento.  
En un intento por suavizar aquel abrazo, Todomatsu puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Atsushi por detrás, apegándolo así hacia él. Y realmente, Atsushi estaba temblando demasiado.

Es verdad que hacía muchísimo frío, pero...

— Atsushi-kun, yo... lo lamento mucho... No quería causar más molestias, y... fue por eso que yo...

Atsushi negó con la cabeza.

— No. No digas nada. Está bien así, porque estás aquí y estás bien...

— No, de verdad... Déjame discul... — hablaban aún abrazados, sin verse todavía a los ojos.

— No, Todomatsu... Lo siento. Te fallé, te mentí. No hice las cosas como debía. Lo siento... Te lo dije. _"Déjate caer sin problemas. Estaré ahí para levantarte",_ pero no fui capaz de cumplir eso. Perdóname — lo apretó aún más.

— Ngh... Atsushi... kun...

No protestaría por el dolor.

— Lo sien... to...

Todomatsu se quedó más quieto, como si un choque eléctrico lo hubiese paralizado sin más. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Escuchaba atentamente a Atsushi. Su voz estaba tan cerca de su oído... Y a pesar de siempre escucharle con su tono de voz firme, grave y amable, esta vez se escuchaba más dócil.  
Sabía que por más que se lo pidiese (si es que se animaba a hacerlo) no dejaría de temblar, y tampoco dejaría de apretarlo de aquella manera tan desesperada.

Pero, se sentía realmente muy mal. Aunque, ¿se debería alguien de sentir mal por ser amado, por cuya persona los demás dicen que es dañina?

_"Sentirse mal por ser amado. Sentirse mal por recibir amor que creo no merecer, y que creo no poder dar"._ ¿Qué era todo eso?

— Atsushi-kun, detente, te lo suplico. Fui yo el de la culpa... — balbuceaba, esforzándose por alzar el tono de su voz. — Te prometo que...

No pudo continuar.

— Ya, basta. N-No digas... nada... Por favor...

Todomatsu enmudeció.  
La voz de Atsushi estaba entrecortada. Y además, se sentía cada vez más pesado, como si ya no se estuviera esforzando en no aplastarlo. Sus manos se aferraban a él, y ligeramente temblando buscaba consuelo.

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Y jamás se le pasó por la mente que aquella escena pudiese vivirla junto a él. Los gimoteos no le permitirían decir nada y ahogado en sollozos que iban aflorando, se acurrucó más en el menor.

Atsushi estaba llorando.

Todomatsu tragó saliva muy nervioso, con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. De la espalda de Atsushi subió una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello húmedo con ternura. Mientras que con la otra lo seguía abrazando fuertemente. No le importó nada más; dejó que el peso del mayor cayera sobre él sin problemas.

Era muy doloroso.  
Todomatsu desearía poder hacer algo para que Atsushi no estuviera de aquella manera, pero había sido todo su culpa. Nada podía hacer. Y Atsushi creía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Todomatsu se sintiera inseguro, y aún así, a pesar de todo, allí estaban los dos juntos. Quizá era necesario intentar entenderse, o quizá tratar de entenderse era lo que estaba mal, pero no importaba, porque ahí estaban los dos a fin de cuentas. Lo mejor sería que vivieran como el destino les dictara, tratando de tomar buenas decisiones en las situaciones que la vida les ofreciera. Vivir sólo por vivir estaba bien, ¿no? Aún así, era necesario encontrar una luz entre la oscuridad, y seguro podían hacerlo. Pero sería difícil. Era doloroso.

Todomatsu consoló a Atsushi entre sus brazos durante mucho tiempo más, sintiendo su cálida y entrecortada respiración. Acariciaba finas hebras de su cabello, sobaba su espalda, dejaba caer el peso...

Le dolía tener que escucharlo gemir de lamento. Y definitivamente odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma escucharlo sollozar. También oír los gimoteos, sentirlo temblar, verlo tan frágil... Lo odiaba.

Una vez que estuvieron así un tiempo abrazados, Todomatsu se separó un poco, pero Atsushi mantuvo su cabeza agachada, como si fuera a vomitar.

Todomatsu no dijo nada. Por el contrario, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de ser fuerte, pero ver a Atsushi, quién siempre lo sostuvo, de esa manera...

Un pequeño hipido salió y lágrimas escurrieron por todas sus mejillas.

— Ugh… Atsu... Atsushi-kun...

Hablaba con una terrible voz gangosa. Ya lo sabía; que no podría dejar de llorar en un buen rato. Pero a diferencia de Atsushi, mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

Miró a Atsushi con sus mejillas empapadas y su rostro ligeramente colorado. No intentó acercarse porque seguía asustado. Se sentía culpable. Él había puesto a su persona especial de aquella manera...

Atsushi subió el rostro lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos irritados con delicadeza. Y por supuesto, tenía una expresión que Todomatsu jamás había visto. Se enderezó sobrepasando la altura del menor, y tallándose los ojos para reincorporarse, intentó decir algo tras carraspear dolorosamente. Pero simplemente no sabía qué debía decir. No se le ocurría algo que pudiera decir más que disculparse, y Todomatsu no diría nada.  
Seguro él estaba más roto aún...

— To... Todomatsu, yo... Lo lamento tanto. Jamás debí poner ese peso sobre ti. Perdóname...

— No, Atsushi-kun... No es...

— No, no. No digas nada. Lo siento tanto... Creo que, a final de cuentas, ni siquiera yo debería depender tanto de mí mismo... Lo lamento tanto... — las lágrimas no se detenían.

— Atsushi-kun, yo lo lamento... Pero, quiero que sepas que... nunca dejé de pensar en ti...

Atsushi cerró sus ojos con sus pestañas empapadas de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza; con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

— No es eso. No me importa si yo... estaba en tu mente o no. Sólo estoy muy triste, por no poder darme cuenta de cuánto sufrías... Lo siento...

— Atsushi-kun...

— Siempre pensé que debía protegerte. Que yo estaba aquí sólo para protegerte... — ahogó un sollozo. A Todomatsu se le partía el alma verlo así. — Pero... no pude hacer nada. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, y no me di cuenta hasta el final. Soy un fracaso...

— No — negó con muchas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla. — No es así, Atsushi-kun... No era responsabilidad tuya. Nunca lo fue... ¡Lo siento mucho! — agachó su cabeza, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. — Atsushi-kun... Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento... Lo lamento tanto. Yo... no creo que haya sido mejor no conocerte. Eres la persona más especial para mí. Lo lamento... — gimoteaba. Las lágrimas caían en su regazo; permaneció encima del sofá.

— Ya... no le des importancia a eso. Entiendo cómo te sentías... De verdad lo entiendo. Yo me sentí así durante mucho tiempo... — limpió sus lágrimas.

— Lo lamento. De verdad...

— Todomatsu, sólo... gracias por no rendirte.

— De... ¿De qué hablas? Si yo me rendí desde el primer momento...

— No — negó. — No es así. Tú fuiste capaz de contarle a uno de tus hermanos sobre mí... Fuiste capaz de hablarle a tus padres con la verdad. Fuiste capaz de hacer todo de lado por mí, para vivir como tú querías... incluso si eso significaba que te quedarías solo. Y también, aquella noche, fuiste capaz de volver a hablarme... Aún cuando sabías que estabas confundido y tratabas de convencerte de que lo que sentías hacia mí no era real por miedo, volviste a hablarme... Y también, fuiste la primera persona que me escuchó. Fuiste mi primer verdadero amigo, y la primera persona a la que pude amar de verdad... Gracias por eso...

— Atsushi-kun, gracias... a ti por todo. No habría forma de que pudiese pagar algo así...

— Todomatsu...

— ¿Qué sucede... Atsushi-kun? — preguntó con su dulce voz entrecortada.

— Nunca has sido una carga para mí, y no me importa si no sonríes todo el tiempo...

Todomatsu quedó estático. Aquello tenía que ver con su instantánea carta de suicidio.

— ¿Eh?

— _"Perdón por morir antes que tú"._ ¿Cómo pensaste que podría perdonarte después de desaparecer así de mi vida? Y... que... ¿Qué pensaste que yo pensaría después de leer eso? — lloraba desconsoladamente. Estaba realmente dolido.

— Atsushi... kun... Yo estaba pensando sin pensar... Lo lamento — lloró más fuerte.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ambos continuaron derramando sus lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando Todomatsu se acercó al pecho de Atsushi, y se le acurrucó. Atsushi lo abrazó muy fuerte sin dejar de temblar. Todomatsu podía escuchar los latidos de su amado, palpitando a mil por hora...

Ninguno decía nada. Ambos lloraban sintiendo el calor del otro, sintiendo alivio por volver a estar juntos. Sus trémulos cuerpos se buscaban el uno al otro, esperando no soltarse.

— Todomatsu... — dijo sin soltarlo. — No puedo vivir sin ti. No podría seguir respirando si tú no estás... No quiero estar aquí si tú no estás...

— Yo tampoco... Atsushi-kun... — lo apretó más. — Lo siento, por ser tan egoísta... No debí tratarte mal nunca, porque no lo merecías.

— Está bien... — acarició su cabello.

— Lo siento, por no pensar en ti lo suficiente...

— Está bien... — insistió sollozando.

— Y también lo siento... por no confiar en nada. Porque cuando discutimos creí que lo había perdido todo, porque creía que te había perdido a ti... Tú lo eres todo para mí... Atsushi-kun.

— Pero está bien — dijo —, porque ahora estamos aquí. Y siempre estará bien, porque yo te protegeré siempre...

— Sí... — asintió, y siguieron abrazados.

Todomatsu acariciaba la espalda de Atsushi con ambas manos y Atsushi acariciaba el cabello del menor con una mano mientras que con la otra lo apegaba hacia él.

Después se separaron lentamente con sus rostros empapados.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza, y más que nada de alivio.

Después, Atsushi hizo algo que ya había hecho mil veces con anterioridad. Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Una sonrisa que parecía triste, pero que al fin y al cabo, era bonita.

— De verdad... te amo mucho... — dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Con una voz gutural.

— Yo te amo más... — contestó Todomatsu, limpiando ahora él las lágrimas de Atsushi.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pared permanecía Futsuumaru. Sonreía y asentía satisfecho con el reconcilio. Y a decir verdad, era bueno aparentando. Pues él desde el principio sabía (o sospechaba) de la relación entre sus amigos. Desde que Atsushi dejó de ir a citas grupales, desde que dejaron de salir para beber o pasar el rato, desde que dejó de abordar chicas, y desde que comenzó a interactuar más con Todomatsu...  
Porque él desde el principio sabía acerca de Atsushi. Sobre lo que sentía y pensaba respecto a los chicos y chicas. Él lo sabía.

Se sorprendió cuando Todomatsu se lo confirmó. Se asombró, no porque fuesen lo que eran (una común pareja de muchachos amándose), sino porque su no tan elaborada teoría resultó ser cierta.

Y ahora que ya estaba confirmada su verdad, estaba aliviado de que sus amigos pudiesen ser felices juntos. Porque sabía sobre Atsushi... Porque sabía sobre Todomatsu... Porque los conocía. Y al saber que ambos llevaban vidas no tan envidiables, merecían ser felices. Se merecían el uno al otro.

Fingió no haber estado allí tanto tiempo, y advirtiendo que se habían quedado en silencio un momento, dedujo que no tenían nada que decir por el momento.

Teniendo cuidado de no irrumpir con estrépito, se acercó al hilo de luz que dejaba ver la puerta entrecerrada y tocó.  
Claro, no esperó a que nadie contestara, porque seguro ninguno se los dos se sentiría seguro de hacerlo. Entonces habló.

— ¡Chicos! Disculpen la molestia... Voy a pasar — dijo con un tono de voz animado.

— Eh... Sí... ¡Sí, Fustuumaru! — contestó Todomatsu.

Futsuumaru entró.

— Uff... ¡Sigue haciendo mucho frío! Aquí tienes — le arrojó delicadamente las mantas a Todomatsu. Después se volteó hacia Atsushi, que permaneció ahí sentado en el sofá limpiando su rostro. — Ah, Atsushi-kun... Disculpa las molestias. No tengo auto, así que te hice venir hasta acá — fingió no verle llorar para no incomodarlo. — ¿Te ofrezco una taza de café? ¿O té?

— Así está bien — dijo, recuperando su tono grave de voz. — Gracias...

— Muy bien. Supongo que tú estás bien también, ¿no, Totty?

_"¿Totty?",_ pensó Atsushi.

— Sí, estoy bien... — sonrió un poco.

— Vaya, de verdad lamento los inconvenientes. Sería mejor que yo no estuviera aquí, pero...

Atsushi negó con la cabeza.

— Esta es tu casa. No te preocupes. Has hecho demasiado por nosotros... — comentó.

— ¿Ah, sí? — el chico de cabello rizado se rascó la nuca.

Todomatsu sonrió al ver a Atsushi.

— Ah, sí — repuso Futsuumaru. — Toma — dijo dejando caer una pequeña toalla blanca sobre la cabeza de Atsushi —, tienes el cabello empapado.

Atsushi le sonrió y agradecía.  
Al final hablaron un rato con él. Futsuumaru le ofreció algo de comida a Atsushi y éste no se pudo negar.

Quizá estuvieron ahí veinte minutos más. Después Futsuumaru decidió que lo mejor sería que volviesen a su hogar, porque tenían cosas de que hablar.

_"Necesitan hablar de muchas cosas con más calma y sin mí aquí. Vuelvan a casa, vamos. Además, Atsushi-kun, necesitas tomar un baño caliente pronto o te resfriarás",_ decía.

En ningún momento dejó de sonreír.  
No una sonrisa que incomodara. Era una sonrisa que te aliviaba; que te daba confianza.

Todomatsu se sacó la idea de pernoctar aquella noche. Ahora estaba con Atsushi. Tomó la ropa que estaba secándose de la entrada y agradeció a su amigo por la ropa que traía puesta.

Salieron de la casa.  
Tendrían que pasar de nuevo bajo la lluvia, aunque fuera un poco.

Atsushi se quitó el saco y se lo puso a Todomatsu encima. Al fin y al cabo él ya estaba mojado. No importaba si se empapaba más, y tampoco le importaba si se mojaba el auto por dentro. Después de todo Todomatsu estaba cálido, y si le daba el aire frío, seguro enfermaría.  
Él podría soportar algo así, al menos en teoría.

Corrieron al auto. Como el mayor supuso, Todomatsu estaba seco y seguía estando cálido. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Él entró al auto escurriendo y echó a andar al automóvil.

Iba despacio rumbo a la casa, teniendo cuidado por la lluvia que no daba incisos de parar aquella noche.

Se quedaron atascados en el tráfico. Además, los semáforos los detenían.

— Todomatsu...

— ¿Sí, Atsushi-kun? — se tronaba los dedos de las manos, todavía nervioso.

Atsushi puso una de sus manos en ellas para tranquilizarlo, mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante.

— No quiero que... te sientas culpable por como yo reaccione ante lo que digas, o ante cualquier situación. Todos tenemos una manera muy distinta de expresarnos, así que, no te sientas agobiado por eso, por favor...

— Lo intento, Atsushi-kun. Yo no quería verte llorar...

Atsushi se ruborizó.

Se acercó a Todomatsu y le dio un beso en los labios. Apenas fue un dulce roce. Aquel tacto suave lo hizo tranquilizarse, tal como Atsushi lo planeó.

Hacia tanto que no se tocaban, y mucho menos que se besaban...  
Todomatsu se dejó llevar por el cálido tacto, cerrando sus ojos. Después se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada.

Todomatsu se recargó en Atsushi y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba contento de poder estar con él. Y a su vez, estaba asustado. Intrigado. ¿Realmente planeaba morir tan sólo unas horas atrás?

El semáforo cambió a color verde. El auto avanzó.

Llegaron. Entraron al garaje y después salieron para entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro, no hubo nada más que silencio. El menor colgó el abrigo en el perchero que estaba en la entrada, en el recibidor.

Todomatsu le pidió a Atsushi que se fuera inmediatamente a tomar una ducha caliente porque se enfermaría si no lo hacía. Éste último se negó.

Aún estaba escurriendo por el agua helada que lo empapó de un momento a otro. La camisa se le pegó al cuerpo.

Pero sin importarle mucho su estado, se acercó a Todomatsu lentamente y lo abrazó una vez más, fuertemente.  
Todomatsu estaba anonadado.

— Necesito que... hagas algo por mí — dijo Atsushi muy bajito.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es, Atsushi-kun? — habló Todomatsu en el mismo tono.

— Por favor, ve a la cocina, y deshazte de la nota que escribiste...

— Atsushi-kun... Yo lo...

Atsushi se separó de Todomatsu, evitando que se disculpara.

— Está bien. Debe de estar tirada por alguna parte en el suelo.

— Sí, lo haré. No te preocupes por eso, Atsushi-kun — dijo decidido.

Atsushi sonrió, aún estando de pie frente a Todomatsu.

— Ah, también... ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando — volteó a ver la jaula vacía junto a la ventana — lo dejaste ir?

Todomatsu carraspeó.

— Bueno, yo... no quería que se sintiera como yo. Creo que era lo mejor... porque después de todo el destino hizo que lo encontráramos para ayudarle, y él debía ser libre, como lo fue en algún punto... — dijo en un tono apenas audible.

— Ya veo — dijo con su sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos cansados.

— Atsushi-kun... Te vas a resfriar.

— Ah, vamos, es lo de menos — dijo adentrándose a la casa, dirigiéndose al baño. — Saldré pronto. Y, siento mucho haberte abrazado estando así — se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Todomatsu sólo se sonrojó sin poder decir nada.  
Fue de inmediato a la cocina e hizo pedazos aquella nota tras haberla encontrado tirada bajo la mesa. Se cambió la ropa una vez más. Esta vez, usando prendas que de verdad eran de él y no ropas prestadas (más bien regaladas) por Futsuumaru.

Al rato, Atsushi salió ya acicalado del baño.

Todomatsu estaba en la sala con la vista plantada en el ventanal. Al escuchar la puerta, volteó buscando encontrar la vista del mayor, y lo logró.

Atsushi hizo un gesto que no era de enfado, pero tampoco era una sonrisa. Se acercó al pequeño.

Se postró justo a un lado de él. Todomatsu se giró mientras se relamía los labios, buscando las palabras correctas para poder comenzar a conversar son Atsushi sobre muchas cosas, pero no sabía qué decir.

Atsushi comenzó.

— Todomatsu, quiero hablar contigo sobre varias cosas aún.

— Yo también, Atsushi-kun. Necesito hablarte.

Todomatsu se subió completamente al sofá, cruzándose de piernas y dándole la espalda al ventanal, mirando a Atsushi. Y éste último también lo miraba fijamente, completamente encima del sofá con las piernas un poco extendidas.

— Mira, no trataré de ofenderte — aclaró —, y si hay algo que no quieras contestar está bien. Pero, hablemos como no lo hemos hecho hace tiempo.

— Está bien. Y no te preocupes esta vez, te lo pido. Responderé a todo.

— Bien — sonrió de nuevo con aquella cara extenuada.

— Eh, ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Qué necesitas saber?

— Bueno, no es en sí que lo necesite. Quiero saber — sonrió fatigado. — No es nada sobre tu familia, ni nada sobre los demás. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de...

_"Quiero hablar contigo acerca de todo, y nada..."_

Por el silencio, Todomatsu asintió, y con esto Atsushi fue capaz de continuar. Pero, Todomatsu tomó la iniciativa.

— Bueno, Atsushi-kun, a pesar de que ya lo hice siento la necesidad de volver a disculparme contigo acerca de lo que hice, o lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Lo siento — agachó la cabeza unos leves segundos y la levantó enseguida, forzando una sonrisa que por alguna razón no lograba verse natural.

— ¿De qué hablas? Todomatsu, estuviste a punto de morir... Estuviste a punto de desaparecer. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? No deberías ser quien se disculpa. Si intentaste algo así — se relamió los labios — es porque de verdad te sentías mal, o lo haces todavía.

— Yo no fui la única víctima.

— No, pero sí la más afectada.

Hubo silencio.

— Atsushi-kun...

— ¿Sí?

— Nunca he sabido realmente cómo lidiar con mis problemas — por el tono que usó parecía que agregaría algo más, pero calló enseguida.

— Creo que nadie sabe realmente cómo hacerlo. Lo que hacemos es huir, o aparentar poder con todo, pero supongo que si contamos con alguien lo hacemos todo más fácil.

— Atsushi-kun, lo siento. Siento mucho no poder dejar de disculparme — agachó la cabeza, y Atsushi no apartó la mirada de él.

Sólo el melifluo sonido de la lluvia podía oírse.

— Está bien...

— Yo era un adolescente mimado que a la hora de salir y enfrentarme al mundo real, no sabía realmente lo que quería, y me perdí — hizo una pausa. — Y quizá así sea siempre.

— ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa. Porque, seas como seas, estaré contigo — tomó una de las manos de Todomatsu. — Después de todo, todos en el interior somos niños obligados a comportarnos como adultos. Puedes aprender a vivir con tus miedos conforme pase el tiempo, pero siempre conservamos la misma alma... Y, no importa si tengo que cargar con más. Yo quiero vivir sujetando los miedos de ambos, para que podamos vivir juntos en paz.

Todomatsu pasó saliva, y sonrojándose un poco apretó la mano del mayor. Él tenía manos grandes, pero comparadas con las de Atsushi, en realidad parecían pequeñas.

— Muchas gracias... — se asomó una leve sonrisa —. También pensé eso. Realmente me consideré una carga; siempre lo hice. Y siempre pensé que sería mejor no involucrarte conmigo. Pero, pensando por mí, después me di cuenta que también lo hacía por ti... Pero ya no será así.

— Por favor, permíteme ayudarte.

— Sólo puedo permitírtelo a ti — le sonrió.

Atsushi suspiró. Se acercó más al menor, tomándole ambas manos.  
Todomatsu se dejó envolver por el suave tacto.

— Todomatsu, desearía haber podido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo antes.

Todomatsu se desconcertó.

— ¿No lo habíamos hecho ya?

— ¿Eh?

La mente de Todomatsu se quedó en blanco. Sólo había recuerdos borrosos.

— Oh, nada... Lo siento. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que ya te había visto, pero, no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Ah, sí? Tuve la misma corazonada pero... tampoco recuerdo nada. Creo que fue así como si soñara con alguien y al despertar esa persona se desvaneciera por siempre...

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Después, afuera se escuchó cómo el ritmo de la lluvia aumentó, convirtiéndose en una tormenta.

— Gracias por estar aquí para mí.

— Ni agradezcas. Siempre voy a estarlo.

— Siento mucho no poder hablar con más gentileza hacia ti. Fui un problemático, tú no tenías la culpa.

— No debes preocuparte por eso.

Todomatsu sonrió con sinceridad.  
Se acercó a Atsushi, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y lentamente se le acurrucó en el pecho. Atsushi lo abrazó.

— Atsushi-kun, lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y llegué siempre a la misma conclusión. No me importa si los demás no me recuerdan. Yo quiero vivir para mí. Para nosotros... — habló quedito. — Sigo teniendo miedo pero no quiero vivir de la misma forma que siempre, sin ti — aclaró.

_"Siempre estuve pensando que si hacía algo bien, debía ser reconocido por los demás. Si tenía algún talento, o si le ayudaba a alguien. Pero incluso si no tenía nada que le_ _pudiese gustar a alguien, quería ser reconocido para que sepan que existo, y me den su cariño. No importa quién sea._ _Porque tenía miedo a desparecer en la consciencia de todos y no dejar alguna huella en el mundo. Pero, realmente ya no me importa si nadie me recuerda o nadie me nota, porque hay una persona que se preocupa por mí. Atsushi-kun... Desde ahora en_ _adelante, viviré para ti y para mí. Y si de todas formas en algún punto de la historia seré eliminado de los recuerdos de este mundo, al menos viviré para mí. Quiero vivir como yo quiero",_ pensaba. Lo abatió una oleada de recuerdos enlazados entre sí.

— Es una manera extraña de decirlo — sonrió —, pero siempre pensé que sería mejor relajarnos un poco. Porque el mundo está hecho para nosotros.

Todomatsu también sonrió.

— Siempre pensé que no podría hacer nada bien, y cuando me esforzaba mucho en hacer algo y no daba resultados me sentía realmente mal, y no por mí. No me preocupaba superarme para sentirme mejor con mi persona, sino que yo quería gustarle a la gente.

— Bueno, creo que es normal. Todos queremos gustarle a los demás, supongo... — rió quedito. — No conozco alguien que no se preocupe en absoluto por lo que piensen los demás. Pero, no hay que girar en torno a eso.

— Lo entiendo — asintió Todomatsu mientras se recargaba en el mayor, escuchando el feroz sonido de la lluvia.

Permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, uno apoyado en el otro.  
Por la mente de Todomatsu seguían recorriendo todas aquellas escenas que prefería olvidar; cosas que había hecho en un pasado muy lejano, y ahora en uno más reciente.

Los minutos pasaban. Se convertían en horas...

Hablaron sobre otras cosas, siempre alentándose entre ellos. No se soltaron ni un momento. No era necesario usar palabras; ese era su lenguaje.

El silencio lo decía todo sin decir nada.  
Con tan sólo escuchar los latidos y la respiración del otro sabían que todo estaba bien. Que no pasaba nada.

Y más que el silencio, el sonido de la lluvia resonaba en cada rincón del lugar grabando cada momento.

Después de quizá una hora, Atsushi se acercó más a Todomatsu; muy cerca de su rostro.

— Todomatsu, siento no haber estado contigo desde el principio.

Todomatsu asintió.

— Estaría agradecido de haberte conocido, incluso si fuese hasta el fin del mundo — dijo el menor.

— Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

— ¿Eh?

Atsushi guardó silencio unos segundos. Sonrió y continuó.

— No estuve desde el principio, pero estaré hasta el final.

Se presenció un efímero silencio.  
Todomatsu sonrió y sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su amado, asintió.

_"Estoy convencido de que quiero vivir para ti y para mí..."_

Se quedarían ahí un momento más, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Seguramente la vida no permitiría que se separaran de nuevo. Confiaban el uno en el otro, y aunque tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados y algunos ocultos, sabían que podían dejarlos sobre los hombros del otro, porque juntos no habría peso que no pudiesen cargar.

Estaban convencidos de que juntos sobrellevarían sus vidas. Incuso si eran o no las que los demás imaginaban para ellos...

_A veces es necesario separarse para poder volverse a encontrar._


	21. Liberación

_Capítulo 21- Liberación. _

Todomatsu miró a Atsushi.

\- Atsushi-kun, deberías ir a terminar tus deberes...

\- Prefiero estar contigo.

\- Pero, tu trabajo.

\- No importa. No iré mañana, y quizá pasado tampoco.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien - sonrió. - Es lo que menos me importa ahora - puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor, acariciando su cabello.

Todomatsu sonrió.

Y realmente era lo que menos le importaba. Ese trabajo tenía la culpa de que él y Todomatsu no pudieran pasar el tiempo suficiente juntos. Y además, si hubiese cumplido con el horario que le establecían ese día, seguro seguiría metido en la oficina, y no habría podido ver a Todomatsu; aunque sea una última vez.

Atsushi le extendió una mano a Todomatsu y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación.  
Todomatsu sentía pena al volver a dormir allí, con él. Pero al mayor no parecía importarle y accedió. Las cosas estaban (no completamente) olvidadas.

Pasaron la noche juntos. A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, abrazados. Ya no llovía fuerte. Sólo había una llovizna leve.

Atsushi se levantó primero que Todomatsu, se vistió con otra ropa y se dirigió a la cocina. Comería la comida que estaba ahí sobre la mesa, en la caja de almuerzo envuelta con la _furoshiki._ Todomatsu también comería algo.

Más tarde Todomatsu se despertó y comió junto a él. Hablaron de cosas triviales. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

Atsushi le preguntó a Todomatsu si había visto antes a Futsuumaru (incluso después de que ellos se conocieran), pues recordaba que le había dicho hace meses que le había llevado una botella de cierta bebida. Por supuesto, éste le contestó que sí lo había visto, aunque para él había transcurrido un tiempo conmensurable; aunque sólo fuese en su mente.  
También, comentaron que al final se comieron ellos dos los _wagashi_; los dulces de frutillas que compraron en Kioto, pues no hubo oportunidad para que Todomatsu se los entregara a sus hermanos. Rieron al recordarlo.

Después de un buen rato sólo pasaron el tiempo con cualquier cosa sin hacer nada necesariamente.  
Todomatsu sonreía un poco más y al verlo Atsushi hacía lo mismo.

1:00 pm.

Atsushi bajó a la oficina con cuidado, con los pies casi descalzos por completo; únicamente con calcetines y sin sus típicos zapatos.

Quería realizar una llamada que él consideraba importante. Seguramente lo era. Todomatsu se había quedado arriba, entretenido con el libro que le había comprado Atsushi.

Llegó a la oficina. No estaba nada desordenada ni tampoco sucia, pero había cierto olor a polvo que le provocaba ansiedad. Seguro Todomatsu no lo escucharía ahí.

Su mirada se detuvo en un punto fijo. Había algo sobre la mesa: el celular de Todomatsu.

Se acercó y lo tomó, y por mera curiosidad lo encendió. No estaba bloqueado.

No le agradaba la idea de hurgar entre cosas ajenas, pero, al fin y al cabo ese celular estaba ahí por algo. Todomatsu había estado ahí por alguna razón, teniendo en mente que más tarde saldría de casa para no volver más.

Lo encendió.

''_¿Eh?''._

Estaba en la galería.  
Primero miró una foto, después otra, otra, y otra...

Primero miró en pantalla la única foto que se habían hecho juntos. Aquel día donde yacían en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza.

La miró un momento. Todomatsu tenía las mejillas un poco rojas gracias al alcohol, y pensó que era lindo. Él también tenía ese efecto, pero no le importó. Después siguió viendo las demás imágenes, una tras otra. La mayoría eran de los alrededores del _ryokan_ donde se habían hospedado en Kioto.

Siguió mirando más fotos. Más, y más, y más.

Todomatsu tenía muchas fotos de Atsushi también. ¿Cuándo había sido? Desde siempre.

De aquella vez donde caminaban juntos en el sendero del bosque, al pie de la montaña; caminando entre las hojas secas. Tenía fotos de él, de espaldas y de perfil. Fotos de él durmiendo, leyendo, antes de dormir, cocinando. O sólo ahí, sin hacer nada en específico.

\- ¿Eh?

No sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Estaba pasmado. Cierto sentimiento de gracia lo invadió.

También miró varios mensajes, al parecer de sus hermanos y sin contestar. Aunque, pensó que ya no influiría en eso. No lo checaría. No sabía cómo habían marchado las cosas en casa, pero al ver varios mensajes se preocupó un poco. Aún querían hablarle.

Sin intenciones de decirle nada aquel día sólo apagó el celular dejándolo tal y como estaba sobre la mesa.

Haría lo que debía hacer y a lo que había ido a esa habitación.

Al ver los mensajes sin responder en el celular del menor supo que algo no estaba bien, pero algo trataría de hacer.  
Tomó en sus manos ahora su teléfono y marcó a un número específico. Y quizá al más apropiado de los hermanos según él: Ichimatsu.  
Necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible. Informarse de todo, y aclarar las cosas.  
Pulsó en la pantalla el número. Estaba marcando. El silencio de la línea hacía eco en su mente. Se puso el celular cerca del oído, esperando oír la endeble voz del cuarto hermano.

Sólo unos segundos más y contestó.

\- ¿Atsushi-san...?

Atsushi se alivió de que al menos alguien contestara a la llamada.

Dejó de caer agua del cielo. Se despejó y los rayos del sol se abrieron paso sutilmente.

— Buenas tardes. ¿No interrumpo nada?

— No — negó con la cabeza aunque el mayor no lo veía.

— De acuerdo. Hace tiempo que no hablamos...

— Atsushi-san — tenía su usual voz apagada —, gracias por contactarnos... — hizo una pausa. — A la familia Matsuno — agregó.

— No es nada.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

— He marcado para hablar de él, como sabrás — pasó saliva.

— ¿Está bien?

— Mira, han pasado muchas cosas. Está dolido, y no sé qué fue lo que sucedió cuando volvió a su casa a hablar con sus padres.

— Ajá.

— Pero sé que no le favoreció en lo absoluto.

— No podría contarte todo, pero seguro tienes una idea — dijo triste.

— La tengo.

— ¿Y? Hace semanas que no contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas. Temíamos ir a buscarlo. No sabíamos nada de él...

— Les... ¿Les dijo a todos la verdad?

— A papá y a mamá. Pero, los demás escuchamos todo detrás de la puerta.

— Vaya... ¿Alguien le dijo algo malo?

— Atsushi-san, somos sus hermanos y siempre vamos a serlo. Todos lo apoyamos con todo y sus cosas, buenas o malas. Pero, papá es otro caso.

— Ya veo. Bueno, por una parte estoy tan aliviado.

— Yo no. Él no sabe nada de lo que nosotros pensamos porque se fue corriendo. No pudo decirnos nada ni nosotros a él.

Atsushi trató de hacerse una imagen en su cabeza de la escena.  
Todomatsu le había contado acerca de sus hermanos en muchas ocasiones y pensaba que si los veía de nuevo quizá sabría quién era quién. Al menos reconocía sus voces.

— Así que ese es el caso...

Hubo un corto silencio.

— Atsushi-san, ¿para qué llamaste? — se preocupó, aunque su arisco tono de voz no lo indicaba.

Atsushi guardó silencio tras la línea unos segundos, clavando su vista en la mesa con el celular de Todomatsu encima. Ichimatsu por su parte, estaba solo en la habitación de la segunda planta, con la vista perdida hacia la ventana.  
El mayor se humedeció los labios buscando las palabras concretas.

— Ayer Todomatsu hizo algo muy grave, pero no te preocupes. Él está bien ahora, conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

— Sólo necesitaba hablar de ello contigo. Creí que eras el más indicado para saberlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Me sentí impotente, y no volveré a dejar que pase — hablaba sin razonarlo muy bien.

— Pero, ¿qué sucedió? No me has dicho nada.

Atsushi hizo una pausa.

— Ayer... Todomatsu intentó quitarse la vida.

Ichimatsu tragó en seco. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo; sentía que la cabeza se le caería.

— Eh... ¿Qué?

— Por eso creí que... — fue interrumpido.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Atsushi-san? ¿¡Cómo o dónde...!?

— ¡Pero está bien! Ahora está bien — intentó tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Por qué...? — puso una de sus pálidas manos en su rostro, cubriendo su boca. No podía creerlo. Con la otra mano sostenía el móvil con debilidad.

— Te contaré todo, pero por favor, no te alarmes.

— ¿¡Está contigo!? ¿Está escuchándome? No, no lo dejes solo... Él podría...

— Ichimatsu-san — lo llamó con su voz grave intimidándolo un poco, aunque esa no fue su intención. — Está bien, él no volverá a intentarlo. Cálmate por favor, él está bien...

— Él... ¿De verdad?

— Sí, te contaré.

Atsushi le contó los puntos importantes; todo lo que sabía. Ichimatsu asentía cada vez que Atsushi terminaba alguna frase y comenzaba otra. Comprendió que en verdad, Todomatsu no había entendido nada acerca de los sentimientos del otro.

Después de relatar todo, Ichimatsu parecía un poco más tranquilo.

— Gracias por... — no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Era Osomatsu. — ...por decírmelo — terminó la frase, viendo a su hermano.

— Y bueno, no sé qué tengan en mente... además de eso — dijo Atsushi.

Ichimatsu tragó saliva. No quería que Osomatsu hiciera algo instintivamente.

— ¿Ichimacchan? ¿Quién es? — dijo con esa sonrisa juguetona.

— Atsushi-san, voy a colgar. Necesito hablar de esto con alguien más ahora mismo — dijo Ichimatsu.

— Entiendo. Hablaremos después — respondió el mencionado y colgó.

Ichimatsu guardó el celular en la bolsa de su sudadera.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ichimatsu! ¿Era ese tipo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué cortaste la llamada? ¡Teníamos mucho de qué hablar!

— Lo sé, pero no lo harás sólo tú, ni yo.

— Demonios, Ichimacchan. ¡Desde hace semanas que no sabemos nada de Todomatsu! No puedes cortarle así como así...

— Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo. Y claro, con los demás. Por el momento confiaremos en que Totty estará bien con Atsushi-san, así que vamos. Necesito decírselo a los otros también.

— ¿Qué cosa? — sonrió un poco nervioso. — ¿Sucedió algo con Todomatsu? No me digas que... ¿está en el hospital otra vez?

Ichimatsu bufó.

— Es algo más delicado, pero ya no debemos preocuparnos, así que por favor tranquilízate — lo dijo con un tono serio a pesar de que minutos atrás él estaba igual o peor de alterado. Aunque Osomatsu lo disimulaba mejor.

— ¿Y por qué hemos de dejárselo todo a... Atsu... shi? ¿Así se llama?

— Sí.

Osomatsu meneó la cabeza.

— Vamos, Ichimatsu. No tengo idea de lo que ha sucedido o por qué estás más serio de lo normal, pero vayamos por los otros.

Ichimatsu asintió. Salieron y se reunieron en la habitación una vez más.

Atsushi guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se encaminó a la segunda planta de nuevo, llevándose el celular de Todomatsu consigo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación miró al más pequeño leyendo su libro tranquilamente con la radio encendida, escuchando _city pop._

Se acercó tranquilo y le dejó el celular a un lado.

— Por alguna razón estaba en mi oficina — dijo juguetón.

— Ya... Ya veo — respondió con una sonrisa torcida, apoderándose de el.

Todomatsu se seguía sintiendo un poco extraño frente a Atsushi, después de haber pensado cosas como: _"Perdón por haber dejado mis cosas en tu casa ocupando solamente espacio a lo estúpido aún cuando sabía que ya no iba a volver jamás"._ Aunque ahora esos pensamientos le daban un poco de gracia.

— Todomatsu — Atsushi hizo una pequeña pausa después de mencionar su nombre, y prosiguió —, todo se resolverá muy pronto. Estoy seguro — sonrió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Me encargaré de todos tus problemas. Cada uno de ellos, pero me llevará algo de tiempo...

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Puedes esperar sólo un poco más?

— ¿Qué...? ¿A qué debo esperar?

— Bueno, no será nada gracias a mí. Serán las decisiones y las palabras de los demás.

— "¿Los demás?"

Todomatsu lo miró con mucha confusión.  
Atsushi asintió.

[ ... ]

— ¿¡Qué hizo qué!? — gritó Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu había terminado de contar la anécdota que Atsushi le relató con anterioridad acerca de Todomatsu.

— ¿¡Qué demonios, Ichimatsu!? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte en silencio como si nada? ¡Cortaste la llamada en medio de algo tan importante! — reclamó Osomatsu.

— ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! — dijo Jyushimatsu interrumpiendo al mayor, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ichimatsu los miraba con indiferencia, aunque por dentro era un mar de emociones también.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No fue sólo una pequeña exageración? — preguntó Karamatsu esperando que alguno de los otros sonriera y asintiera, pero no pasó.

— Ichimatsu... ¿Sabías algo desde antes? — preguntó Choromatsu muy angustiado, batallando por aparentar su desesperación — ¿Hablaste con él después de que vino aquí?

— No, no hablé con él porque me estaba evitando al igual que a ustedes — dijo Ichimatsu con sus manos pálidas, huesudas y temblorosas en las bolsas de la sudadera morada.

— ¿Por qué nadie lo sabía? — preguntó Karamatsu muy decaído. — Debimos salir e ir tras él. En ese momento, debimos ir a buscarlo...

— Nii-san — Jyushimatsu puso una de sus manos en el hombro del segundo para tranquilizarlo. Éste sólo lo miró.

Osomatsu tragó saliva.

— ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ya basta! Deja de cargar con todo esto. Vamos de una vez y hablemos con papá. Iremos a contarle acerca de Todomatsu, lo obligáremos a entender, y después iremos a buscarlo — dijo Osomatsu.

— Papá no está ahora... — informó el quinto.

— ¡Al diablo con eso! Estoy harto. Toda esa clase de discusiones casi hacen que perdamos a Todomatsu. Si es necesario iremos a buscarlo a su trabajo y arreglar esto de una vez por todas — ordenó.

— Osomatsu nii-san...

— Ichimatsu, entiendo el porqué Todomatsu confió en ti desde el principio, pero desde ahora en adelante no vuelvas a hacer algo a nuestras espaldas. Necesitamos saber todo por igual — dijo el mayor muy serio.

Ichimatsu con sudor frío asintió.

[ ... ]

— No todo caerá sobre mí ni tampoco sobre ti — contestó Atsushi ante la confundida mirada del menor. Aquella respuesta no aclararía nada, pero aunque no la captara estaba siendo muy precisa.

— Bueno, Atsushi-kun. Gracias... Que seas tan amable conmigo después de todo lo que ha sucedido me hace feliz...

Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todomatsu sonrió y lo abrazó. Algunas horas pasaron.

El frío intenso siguió.  
Ni una gota de agua más cayó del cielo pero se compensaba con el gélido viento que usurpaba alocadamente por toda la ciudad junto a las negras nubes disipadas.

— Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Mi... mi bebé — Matsuyo balbuceaba muy preocupada con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando ligeramente. Hizo un intento por levantarse como si fuera a ir a buscarlo en aquel instante.

— Mamá, por favor cálmate... Ya te dijimos que todo está bien. Todomatsu está bien — decía Choromatsu preocupado.

— Sí, no es bueno para tu salud — agregó Karamatsu. La tomó de la mano ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo delicadamente. La sujetó de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

Los chicos le contaron lo que había sucedido con su hermano de la manera más gentil posible, a detalle; por lo menos de todo aquello que sabían. Su intento fallido por quitarse la vida.

— Yo... Yo no entiendo... ¿Cómo fue que yo...? Nosotros... ¿No pudimos hacer nada? — decía su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Mamá... — dijo Ichimatsu.

— Pero, el caso es ahora otro. Eso ya pasó y ahora está bien. Hay cosas que debemos hacer — exclamó Osomatsu.

Pasó algo de tiempo. La mujer se encerró en su cuarto a descansar un poco. Jyushimatsu no se movió de su lado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Los hermanos prepararon la comida de aquel día y mantuvieron la casa en orden. No querían causar más molestias.  
Aquel día había sido muy pesado para todos al recibir una noticia tan desagradable... A nadie le gustaría haber tenido que escuchar aquello jamás, seguramente porque nunca lo hubieran imaginado ni lo hubieran creído posible de alguien en aquella familia.

— Karamatsu, Choromatsu — Osomatsu los nombró, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de cada uno —, necesitaré de su coraje para enfrentar a papá — después volteó a ver a Jyushimatsu y a Ichimatsu. — Y ustedes, por favor apoyen cada palabra como siempre hacen — dijo.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu asintieron con determinación.  
Escucharon el ruido del picaporte moverse y la puerta abrirse.

Matsuzo llegó a su hogar temprano. Entró a la casa que era habitada por su esposa y sus ahora cinco hijos.

Al verlos los notó algo serios.

Los saludó y ellos igual. Le sirvieron la comida y esperaron a que acabara de comer. Le advirtieron que su madre estaba dormida.

Quizá pasó sólo una hora.

El cielo estaba un poco más despejado, así que daba una sensación de libertad.  
Cuando el hombre se quitó el saco y los zapatos, y se le veía más cómodo, Osomatsu se acercó con el resto de sus hermanos acompañándole por detrás.

No sabría cómo debía empezar. Quizá como lo había hecho con su madre.  
En principio pensó que lo mejor sería que Ichimatsu hablara ya que él conocía más detalles, pero odiaba tener que estar dejándole todo a él.

No sabía cómo comenzar. Fue entonces cuando Karamatsu posó una de sus manos en el hombro del mayor, y con un gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa amable para aligerar sus pensamientos comenzó.

— Papá, hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo.

El hombre miraba la televisión con un volumen neutro, pero al escuchar a su hijo y ver que los otros permanecían atrás de él, bajó el volumen y apartó la mirada de éste.

— Sí, díganme.

— Hace un día, casi dos, sucedió algo de lo cual deberíamos de preocuparnos — dijo el segundo tratando de ser lo más gentil posible.

— ¿Sí?

— Quizá te moleste — dijo esta vez Jyushimatsu —, pero es sobre Totty.

Choromatsu parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ese muchacho ahora? — dijo Matsuzo exhalando.

— Papá, Todomatsu está muy afectado. Siempre lo estuvo y no nos dimos cuenta de cuánto daño le pudimos haber hecho. Sólo quiero que sepas eso antes de continuar — Karamatsu hizo una pausa. Su padre asintió y el prosiguió. — Papá, Todomatsu... intentó acabar con su vida.

El corazón de Karamatsu latía fuerte y rápidamente después de haber mencionado aquello. Era tan triste escucharlo salir de su boca… Horrible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que Todomatsu...?

— Sí, papá. Todomatsu tuvo un intento fallido de suicidio — afirmó el segundo.

— Pero ahora está bien — agregó Ichimatsu aunque era algo obvio.

— Sabes a qué se debe, ¿no? — dijo Osomatsu.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De verdad él...? — Matsuzo se interrumpió. — Están diciendo que... ¿fue culpa mía?

— ¿De quién más podría ser? — contestó el mayor con brusquedad.

— ¡Oye, Osomatsu! ¡Mide tus palabras! — exclamó su padre. — Mira en qué situación está tu hermano.

— Osomatsu, tómalo con calma. Acusar a papá es... — Choromatsu intervino sin acabar su frase.

— Bueno, bueno... — resopló el mencionado.

— Papá, por favor, ayúdanos a apoyar a Todomatsu — dijo Karamatsu. — Él no está bien.

— Papá, está atascado. Necesitamos ir a decirle que todo está bien. Él puede volver aquí... — dijo Jyushimatsu suavemente.

— Están exagerando — dijo Matsuzo cavilando sobre las palabras de sus hijos.

— No, no es una exageración. Si fuera sólo un capricho no habría llegado a tanto. De verdad tiene un daño difícil de reparar — espetó Ichimatsu con aquella voz arisca, fácil de causar temor en otros.

— Osomatsu, piensa un poco sobre esto. El asunto es grave — dijo Matsuzo nervioso —, pero, ¿por qué ahora te comportas así? — dijo viendo a su hijo mayor. — A ti también te resultaba difícil aceptar lo que Todomatsu era, y hasta desagradable, ¿no es así? Ahora vienen y me echan la culpa por su poca estabilidad mental...

— Papá, no importa que tan desagradable resultara Todomatsu para mí. ¡Eso no quiere decir que lo quiera ver muerto! Nunca lo dejaría morir — Osomatsu se defendió.

Matsuzo se mantuvo firme, pero en el fondo en verdad estaba preocupado por su hijo más pequeño.

— Está bien ahora, ¿verdad? — dijo el hombre. — ¿No debería de ser suficiente con eso? No sabría qué hacer después de esto. Entiendo la situación, pero nada tiene que ver conmigo. Quiero decir, no todo gira en torno a mí. ¿Pretenden ablandarme con esto?

— ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? — dijo Choromatsu con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

— Siempre que pretenden hablar conmigo es únicamente de Todomatsu. ¿Por qué? Quieren que diga algo que realmente no quiero decir. Tengo cosas que hacer y esto es lo único de lo que hablan...

— No puedo creer que... — Karamatsu balbuceó.

— ¡Papá, te estamos diciendo que...! — Jyushimatsu exclamó, pero fue interrumpido por la penetrante mirada de Ichimatsu.

Matsuzo al parecer fue víctima del ataque de una terrible migraña. Posó una de sus manos en su cabeza con molestia.

Hubo un leve silencio en el que nadie dijo nada. Temían argumentar algo que no encajara. Todos tenían la vista clavada en su padre y éste en el suelo.

— ¿Saben qué? — soltó el hombre de la nada sin retirar la mano de su cabeza, con una leve sonrisa burlona, muy parecida a la de Osomatsu. — Olvídenlo todo, ¿sí? Ustedes exageraron todo y él también. Todomatsu puede volver a casa, ¿está bien? Simplemente no quiero ver a ese sujeto aquí, ni tampoco escuchar nada sobre él jamás — dijo refiriéndose a Atsushi. Por supuesto, no conocía ni su nombre ni su rostro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que puede volver? — dijo Choromatsu muy bajito.

— Con esa condición — le recordó su padre.

— Pero, ¿qué caso tiene? Papá, Todomatsu no estaría feliz sin... — Karamatsu no se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de Atsushi.

Todos conocían el nombre del mayor por una u otra cosa. Por ejemplo cuando salía el tema de vez en cuando entre ellos y tenían que mencionarlo. Además, cuando llamaban a Todomatsu o le dejaban mensajes, lo mencionaba en al menos una línea.

— ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Puede venir cuando quiera — dijo Matsuzo tratando de apaciguar las aguas, aunque en realidad lo estaba empeorando todo y no lo notaba —, siempre y cuando deje todo olvidado. Será lo mejor.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

— ¿Por qué supones que hará eso? Él no lo consideraría — dijo Ichimatsu.

— ¿De qué hablas? Seguro se sentiría feliz de poder volver y además de deshacerse de su carga — aclaró el mayor en aquella habitación. Al notar las miradas inconformes de sus hijos tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eh? ¡No es su molestia! — exclamó Osomatsu.

— ¿Qué dices, muchacho? Lo es totalmente. Si Todomatsu no hubiese conocido a semejante sujeto jamás se habría encerrado en su pequeño mundo, y jamás habría caído tan bajo. Se está haciendo daño estando junto a ese tipo. Es muy dañino, ¿no lo ven? Con más razón debemos ayudarlo a alejarlo de él y traerlo para acá. O quizá si él quiere, para que siga viviendo por él mismo, debamos conseguirle un nuevo departamento. Es tan raro…

— ¿Qué dices, papá? ¡No! Es todo lo contrario... — dijo Choromatsu.

— No. Ustedes tratan de convencerse de que fue así pero no lo es. Ni siquiera lo conocen...

Jyushimatsu abrió mucho los ojos.

— Olvídenlo. ¡Todomatsu puede volver, pero estas son las condiciones! ¿Lo entienden verdad? Sí, son adultos. Sé que lo entienden.

— Papá... — dijo Karamatsu muy bajito.

— No sé qué pensó ese muchacho al irse con alguien que apenas conoció. Y sobre todo con un hombre... Todomatsu es totalmente muy diferente a nosotros y por eso hay que darle atención especial. Trataremos de cuidarlo alejándolo de ese tipo de gente.

_"Ese tipo de gente"_ era Atsushi, por supuesto.

Osomatsu apretó los puños.

— Agradezco que por lo menos muestres interés en Todomatsu — exclamó Osomatsu, y ante esas palabras Matsuzo hizo una cara de enfado —, pero no es el tipo de ayuda que estamos buscando.

— No está mal estar junto a una persona porque se le quiere mucho, ¿verdad? Sea a como sea — le dijo Jyushimatsu a su padre esperando alguna reacción por parte de éste, pero no la hubo.

— Por eso, haremos lo que creamos correcto — dijo Osomatsu con un tono de liderazgo. — ¡Si mi estúpido hermano quiere utilizar su vida de esa manera, que lo haga! ¡Que viva para él! No veo por qué no pueda hacerlo. Puede que sea molesto y su actitud es hasta cierto punto desesperante, pero sea o no desagradable, iré a sacarlo del abismo en donde está. ¡Nada de lo que tengan que decir los demás debe de importar!

Osomatsu salió corriendo rápido de la habitación en cuanto terminó de hablar (o quizá gritar). Matsuzo se quedó perplejo.  
Los hermanos que aún yacían plantados en aquella habitación se miraron entre ellos de nuevo. Al ver que nadie tenía intenciones de decir algo, aunque fuese para despotricar, salieron inmediatamente siguiendo al mayor, dejando a su padre solo en el frío lugar.

El hombre meneó la cabeza. Fue a la habitación donde dormía Matsuyo y se encerró.

Osomatsu atravesó el pasillo con rapidez, apoyándose de las paredes tras trastabillar bruscamente.

— ¡Osomatsu! ¿Qué haces? — decía Karamatsu que iba detrás de él con el entrecejo fruncido.

El sonido hueco de las pisadas sobre el suelo de madera resonaba por cada esquina.

— ¿No tenías algo más que agregar? — preguntó Choromatsu siguiéndole. — No hagas alguna estupidez. ¿Qué sucede?

Osomatsu frenó poco a poco, parándose frente al recibidor.

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san? — preguntó Jyushimatsu tomándolo del brazo para lograr que volteara a verlo.

Osomatsu lo apartó.

— Osomatsu, no seas tonto — dijo Ichimatsu con su actitud cerril. — Ya no está lloviendo fuerte. Seguro que la lluvia desaparecerá pronto. Quizá ya lo hizo, pero afuera sigue habiendo un desastre. No podremos salir de aquí ahora.

— Lo sé — dijo el mayor sin más.

— Volvamos, Osomatsu — dijo Karamatsu. — Hagamos algo después.

— Si seguimos con eso; si seguimos diciendo eso, ese _"después"_ nunca llegará — dijo el primer hijo.

— Entonces, ¿qué harás? — preguntó Choromatsu.

— Lo haremos todos juntos — Osomatsu dijo seriamente y después relajó las facciones de todos regalándoles una sonrisa.

Se acercó al teléfono que se encontraba en la entrada, y sujetándolo marcó un número. El número de Todomatsu.

¿Por qué ese teléfono y no cualquier otro celular? Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera contestar otro número que ya conociera, y a su vez quizá pensaría que sucedió algo en casa, por lo que se vería obligado a contestar. Si no contestaba Todomatsu, lo haría Atsushi. Una trastada conveniente.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron bastante. ¿Hablarían con Todomatsu en aquel instante?  
Más que los nervios que los invadían por no saber qué decir en aquel instante, se sentían ligeramente atemorizados por el hecho de que fuese Osomatsu quien estuviese sosteniendo el teléfono. Quién sabe qué cosas pudiese blasfemar.

Sólo se escuchaba el silencio de la línea, y de pronto un ruido ligero al fondo.

[ ... ]

4:00 pm.

Atsushi y Todomatsu se encontraban en el sofá de la sala que estaba en la segunda planta mirando la televisión. Mirando revistas y leyendo algunos periódicos.

— Atsushi-kun, es diciembre — dijo, pensando que quizá Atsushi no lo había notado aún.

— Lo sé — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿cómo es que...?

Fue interrumpido por el tono del celular. No pudo continuar.

Todomatsu miró al mayor con curiosidad, como si estuviera leyendo sus movimientos. Atsushi tomó el celular y contestó.

— ¿Hola?

Osomatsu tragó saliva y se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Los demás lo miraron con asombro. Dio en el blanco. Por fin alguien había contestado después de fracasar rotundamente con los miles de mensajes y llamadas, una y otra vez.  
Los hermanos se miraron preguntándose qué sucedería a continuación.

Osomatsu carraspeó al darse cuenta de que notablemente aquella no era la voz de Todomatsu.  
No supo qué decir, pero quiso ser sincero consigo mismo. Él no quería hablarle a Atsushi; él quería hablar con Todomatsu.

Sintió sólo un poco de coraje al no escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— Disculpa, amigo — dijo Osomatsu. — Todomatsu está ahí contigo, ¿verdad? Quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Quién habla? — preguntó lo más cortés posible. Después de todo, atender llamadas era una de sus especialidades.

— Osomatsu. Uno de sus tantos hermanos. Creo que entiendes que la situación es delicada, ¿no? Has estado poniéndote en contacto con Ichimatsu y nos ha dicho algunas cosas. Estamos preocupados y necesitamos hablar lo más pronto posible. Por favor, devuélvele su teléfono.

Atsushi entornó los ojos y asintió lentamente. Aquel chico tenía bastante seguridad en sí mismo. Al pensar en ello incluso sonrió un poco.  
En verdad que Todomatsu llegó hasta tal punto con su miedo e inseguridad, que incluso no contestaba su teléfono si es que no miraba un número confiable en la pantalla. Por supuesto que no recordaba el número de su casa. Nadie lo usaba.

— De acuerdo — le pasó el teléfono a Todomatsu y antes de soltarlo por completo para dejarlo en su mano, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió una vez más. — Todomatsu, todo está bien, ¿sí? Iré un momento a la habitación.

Atsushi se fue. Todomatsu estaba desconcertado.  
Enseguida se puso el celular en el oído.

— ¿Sí?

El corazón de Osomatsu latió muy rápido.

— ¿Todomatsu? ¡Demonios, hombre! ¡Estoy tan feliz de escucharte!

— Osomatsu nii-san...

Todomatsu se alejó un poco del celular por instinto. Enseguida se acercó de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien? Nos tienes a todos muy angustiados.

— Lo siento. Yo...

— No he hablado para que te disculpes. Quiero saber qué sucedió. Todomatsu, ¿por qué no nos dijiste ni una sola palabra hasta el momento? Desapareciste del mapa... Incluso pensamos en llamar a la policía, pero eso haría escándalo, y además no había ningún acusado de nada. Así que...

— Osomatsu nii-san, también estoy feliz de escucharte.

Osomatsu sonrió.

— Todomatsu, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca. ¿Qué es lo que has estado pensando?

— ¿Eh? ¿De...?

— Nosotros nunca pensamos nada malo acerca de ti. Y no lo hacemos ahora — sólo había silencio en la línea, por lo que Osomatsu continuó. — Todomatsu, nosotros te queremos como eres. Lo siento si en algún momento me expresé mal y pensaste lo contrario…

— Nii-san...

— Todomatsu, los otros quieren hablar contigo. Todos tenemos muchas cosas que decirte...

— Déjame hablar con ellos — dijo nervioso.

— No. No nos vamos a entender si hablamos por teléfono.

Choromatsu le había dirigido una mirada de reproche a Osomatsu. Éste último se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Eh? Pero, Osomatsu nii-san... Yo ahora...

— Está bien — lo interrumpió. — Él entenderá — dijo refiriéndose a Atsushi. — Todomatsu, por favor, encontrémonos en algún lugar y platiquemos con calma.

Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu con asombro. Jyushimatsu se emocionó, e Ichimatsu abrió bastante los ojos, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces, Osomatsu? — susurró Choromatsu.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Creo que... — Todomatsu intentó pensar en ello.

— Todomatsu, sólo seremos nosotros. Sin nuestros padres.

— Yo...

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — insistió Osomatsu.

Todomatsu miró de reojo la habitación donde se encontraba Atsushi. Bastaría con avisarle, ¿no? Era un momento especial, por así decirlo.

— Sí. Puedo hacerlo — dijo bajito.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Osomatsu se alegró mucho.

Se despidieron y colgaron. Acordaron rápidamente un lugar para verse.

Todomatsu se sentía de lo más extraño. Después de haber pasado realmente por un muy mal momento, ahora estaba a punto de ver a sus hermanos. Es decir, creía que jamás los vería. Lo había dado por sentado y temía volverles a ver. Pero aceptó, y aceptó porque estaba dispuesto a vivir con sus miedos desde ahora.  
Todomatsu se dirigió a donde Atsushi y le explicó lo que le habían propuesto. Éste último se limitó a sonreír.  
Después de todo, aquel día podría pasar algo bueno.

Todomatsu se puso un abrigo y se dirigió a la entrada.

— Te acompañaré — dijo Atsushi.

— Creo que es mejor que vaya solo. Por favor, no pienses mal — dijo gentilmente. — Mis hermanos se ponen extraños cuando te ven — osnrió.

— Entiendo — rió un poco. — Por favor cuídate mucho.

Atsushi abrigó a Todomatsu apropiadamente y lo encaminó hasta la salida. Se despidieron.

Todomatsu caminó hasta el lugar. No se sentía de humor para ir a la estación.

Mojaba la suela de sus zapatos con los finos charcos de agua helada que se formaron sobre el concreto.

Iría a una plaza comercial.

Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Extrañamente no sentía ningún tipo de malestar. Sólo se sentía extraño. No habría de emocionarse mucho por ver a quiénes han vivido con él durante veinte años, pero...

Al llegar, se quedó ahí plantado. Ahí estaban sus hermanos, todos sentados alrededor de la fuente que estaba en el centro de la plaza.

Cayó la noche. El cielo estaba totalmente limpio. Los últimos rayos anaranjados bañaron el horizonte de la luminosa ciudad antes de ser engullidos por el púrpura del cielo.

Tomó aire y se acercó. Ellos no lo habían visto aún.  
Al estar casi en frente se quedó ahí, con una mueca retorcida.

— Hola... — dijo por lo bajo sin acercarse mucho.

Todos se giraron al escucharlo.

— ¿Totty? — Jyushimatsu lo miró y se acercó rápidamente hasta él. — ¡Totty! — lo abrazó con fuerza, levantándolo un poco.

— ¡Todomatsu! Vaya que nos tenías preocupados... — dijo Choromatsu acercándose.

Jyushimatsu lo soltó.

— ¡Todomatsu! ¡Tardaste! ¿No tomaste el metro? — dijo Osomatsu. — Hace mucho frío...

— Me alegra mucho verte después de tanto tiempo, _brother _— dijo Karamatsu amablemente, como solía hacer él.

Todomatsu se limitó a sonreír. Enseguida volteó a ver a su cuarto hermano, el cual no había dicho nada.

— Hola... — soltó Ichimatsu, para que Todomatsu no dijera nada primero.

Todomatsu sonrió.

— Hermanos, yo de verdad lo siento. No tenía idea de que... — fue interrumpido.

— ¡Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer! — dijo Osomatsu tomándolo de los hombros. — ¡Rayos, Todomatsu! De verdad estuvimos muy preocupados, y después de enterarnos de lo que sucedió... contigo... — hizo una mueca. — ¡Olvida eso! Yo me equivoqué, lo siento mucho. Seré sincero contigo: nada de lo que haces me molesta, ¿está bien? Incluso si lo hiciera, no debería de importarte.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos, tenían un brillo especial. Choromatsu se acercó ahora.

— Todomatsu, lo siento — el tercero hizo una rápida reverencia y se reincorporó. — No pensé que lo que fuéramos a hacer te afectara tanto. No, de hecho, te afectó el que no hiciéramos nada. Perdónanos. Debimos de haber abierto la boca a tiempo y no después. Lo siento, por parecer poco confiables. Si fuéramos mejores hermanos podríamos haberte ahorrado toda esta preocupación y no tendrías que dejárselo todo a Ichimatsu. Lo siento.

— Podías haber contado con nosotros también — dijo Karamatsu. — Discúlpanos por ser tan innecesarios...

_"¿Innecesarios?"_

— Yo... ¡Yo nunca dije que ustedes fueran innecesarios! — dijo Todomatsu enseguida, sujetando la fría mano de Karamatsu, reprendiéndole. Éste se sorprendió. Todomatsu lo soltó. — Nunca lo hice y no lo haría. Es verdad que me preocupé, pero pensar en volverlos a ver de cierta forma me mantuvo animado. Deseaba poder hablar con ustedes de nuevo, como antes...

— Totty, ¿de verdad piensas así? — preguntó Jyushimatsu. — Nos gustaría que cualquier cosa que pienses, nos la digas. Sé que no duermo contigo al lado del futón, pero al sentirme más espacioso también me sentía más triste cada noche, porque tú hacías falta ahí — hizo una pausa. Estaba mirando a Todomatsu a los ojos. — Y no es especialmente porque no estuvieras ahí, sino porque no sabía dónde estabas. Incluso si nos hubieras dicho que estabas en paz con Atsushi-san, estaríamos a gusto. Aún así, no nos dijiste nada especialmente a nosotros y estuve nervioso. Quería saber qué pensabas y por eso ahora nosotros… Estaba triste porque no sabía qué pensabas. Estaba triste como no tienes idea — dijo Jyushimatsu tristemente, aunque lo arregló todo con una sonrisa final, típica de él.

Todomatsu se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de Atsushi y también sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

— Gracias. Por favor, no te preocupes — dijo Todomatsu dulcemente.

— Bueno, supongo que puedes predecir cualquier cosa que yo diga — dijo Ichimatsu con su voz floja. — Pero, por favor, si tienes que preocuparte por algo, hazlo por una verdadera razón y no por algo tan estúpido como la opinión de los demás. Incluso si fuera nuestra, por favor...

Todomatsu no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las palabras de su hermano y asintió.

— Está bien. Lo prometo — dijo el menor.

Afortunadamente nadie les prestaba atención. No tenían un drama ni nada, pero sería incómodo que alguien los viera detenidamente. Permanecían alrededor de la fuente; las luces de la plaza se comenzaron a encender al igual que los apartamentos y el alumbrado local. Se veía espléndido. Anocheció.

Hablaron un rato más de asuntos que no pudieron aclarar y de cosas triviales. Rieron un poco y también se apoyaron con sus palabras hasta que, finalmente hablaron sobre Atsushi.

— Ese muchacho... ¿es tu pareja, verdad? — dijo Choromatsu. — ¿Entonces podemos estar seguros de que estarás bien con él?

— Qué pena — caviló Osomatsu. — Aquel día en el hospital lo vimos, y yo...

— Ni lo digas — espetó Karamatsu.

— Bueno, no debe de tener una muy buena imagen de nosotros, pero... — Ichimatsu fue interrumpido.

— Creo que de alguna manera él ya los conoce porque le he hablado de ustedes — dijo Todomatsu con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad, Totty? — dijo Jyushimatsu.

— Sí. Traté de no olvidarlos. Después de todo, descubrí que me avergonzaba más de mí mismo que de ustedes... — todos lo vieron con ganas de corregirle, pero enseguida continuó — Pero, ahora no será así. Los tengo a ustedes y a Atsushi-kun. Estoy bien sólo con eso.

Todos sonrieron.

Una vez más, siguieron hablando. Para aclarar dudas, le preguntaron a Todomatsu acerca de Atsushi y él les contó todo, omitiendo los detalles que no fuesen cruciales. Les contó la misma historia que le contó a Ichimatsu varios meses atrás en su confesión. Sólo asentían y soltaban algún otro comentario inofensivo. Al final, nada resultó mal. Es decir, fue extraño al principio. Fue diferente. Pero querían a Todomatsu tal y como era.

Lo amaban mucho.

También, les pasó la dirección de la casa de Atsushi. Podrían encontrarlo ahí. No le molestaría, ¿verdad? No quería que sus hermanos siguieran desconociendo su paradero.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron. No pasaría mucho tiempo y quizá en un futuro cercano se volverían a ver. Así lo habían prometido. En ningún momento los cinco hermanos le dijeron algo a Todomatsu acerca de su padre para no estresarlo o incomodarlo, ya que no era necesario.  
A los hermanos les sorprendía que en ningún momento Todomatsu hubiese llorado, porque así era él. Quizá se había vuelto más fuerte.

— ¡No nos olvides, Todomatsu! — gritó Osomatsu desde lejos.

Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y hasta Ichimatsu sonrieron, agitando la mano en el aire, despidiéndose. Todomatsu hizo lo mismo.  
Como ya era noche subió a un vagón del metro y fue a casa con Atsushi. Una sonrisa se asomó de entre sus labios.

Todomatsu llegó a la casa.  
Atsushi lo recibió con una sonrisa y una taza de chocolate caliente.

— Hola, Todomatsu. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Me han liberado — rió. — Bueno, en cierta forma.

— Con ver tu rostro puedo decir que no estás mal — dijo.

— Estoy bastante bien. Mis hermanos son muy amables, después de todo — dijo bajito.

Atsushi sonrió, con sus mejillas tornadas de un ligero carmín.

— Vamos, cámbiate.

Todomatsu se puso su pijama y fue a la cama junto a Atsushi tomando el chocolate caliente. Estuvieron los dos juntitos, hasta que se arrullaron y se durmieron. Finalmente, se volvieron a abrazar, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo; sintiendo el calor del otro. Esta vez Todomatsu metió sus manos bajo la ropa de Atsushi, acariciando su suave y formado abdomen, sintiendo su calidez. Atsushi permitió el tacto.

Todomatsu sonrió y se detuvo en su pecho. Atsushi tomó las manos del menor con las suyas y las apretó dócilmente.

— Atsushi-kun, me siento bien ahora. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú llamaste a Ichimatsu nii-san.

— Oh, lo entiendo. Pero no he sido yo el que...

— Lo sé. Fueron ellos; sus decisiones, ¿verdad? Pero tú te has preocupado por mí, y ellos han venido a buscarme. Quiero decir, yo nunca habría tomado el valor para poder ir con ellos de nuevo. Nunca me enteré de nada; de lo que pensaban de mí. Sólo los juzgué por sus ojos al verme...

— En verdad me alegra que te sientas mejor ahora, al menos. ¿Te sientes bien junto a mí?

— Sí, me siento bien junto a ti — se apegó al mayor y le dio unos suaves besos en la espalda, sobre la camisa. Lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Durmieron. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron juntos. La luz del sol se asomó por la ventana. Después de tanto, el cielo se despejó. Un leve calor abundó en la ciudad.

Pasaron algunos días. Días de un mes algo especial: diciembre.

Todomatsu estaba un poco nervioso. Era el primer año que no pasaba aquella fecha junto a sus padres y hermanos.

Atsushi había vuelto a su trabajo. Por supuesto, él seguía tratando con mucho cariño a Todomatsu, como se lo merecía. Y éste también hacía lo mismo con el contrario.  
Era casi imposible abandonar el trabajo para él. Un hombre de negocios está siempre muy ocupado, ¿no?

Todomatsu incluso se sentía un poco vacío en ratos al no tener a Atsushi junto a él, pero al llegar a casa recibía todo ese calor que le hacía falta. Incluso de vez en cuando salió a caminar por las calles mirando los foquitos navideños adornar las cálidas casas por la noche, y los muñecos de nieve en los parques infantiles.

También pensó en Atsushi antes de conocerle, ¿cómo pasaba él esas fechas?  
Entornó los ojos hacia el cielo pensando en ello con melancolía y suspiró. En ese instante algo pasó por su mente rápidamente y sonrió.

No sólo se ayudaría a sí mismo. Era increíble que no hubiese pensado en eso los últimos días, incluso antes del incidente...  
Quizá esto fuera lo que pudiese iluminar los últimos días, o meses.

Era el momento de poder hacer algo por Atsushi. 


	22. Feliz navidad

_Capítulo 22- Feliz navidad. _

Atsushi y Todomatsu se encontraban desayunando.

\- Todomatsu, hace unos días me habías querido preguntar algo. ¿Qué era?

\- ¿Eh? No lo recuerdo.

\- Era tan sólo un poco antes de que tus hermanos llamaran.

Enseguida se acordó.

\- Ah, sí. Sonará un poco extraño - dijo como modo de advertencia. - ¿Cómo es que pasas estas fechas?

\- Eh, ¿yo?

\- Sí. ¿Qué sueles hacer? La verdad creo que puedo adaptarme a cualquier costumbre tuya - sonrió.

Atsushi lo meditó. Pronto sería navidad y por eso Todomatsu hacía todas esas preguntas, seguramente.

\- Nada en especial.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

\- Es raro, lo sé. Pero nunca he celebrado la navidad como se debe - sonrió. - Tal vez por la mala relación con mi familia fue que nunca acostumbré a prestarle atención a algo así. Te conté todo, ¿no? Ni siquiera pude celebrar mi cumpleaños... - sonrió tranquilamente. - No tengo nada en mente.

Todomatsu calló. _"¡Imposible!", _pensaba.

\- ¡Atsushi-kun!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo... Bueno...

\- ¿Irás con tus hermanos ese día? Creo que lo pasarán bien a como están ahora – sonrió y se levantó de la mesa gentilmente agradeciendo la comida.

\- Yo no lo sé... - balbuceó.

Atsushi se ajustó la corbata.

\- Volveré por la noche. Con suerte no tardaré mucho.

\- De acuerdo, cuídate.

Atsushi subió al carro y se encaminó a su trabajo.

Todomatsu pensó un momento en lo que haría. El cielo ya no estaba oscuro, y aunque aún hacía mucho frío, así se estaba bien.

Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, Atsushi tenía razón. Las cosas se arreglarían muy pronto; y se arreglaron muy pronto.

Caviló sobre la actual situación unos minutos, y enseguida tuvo una idea. No podía seguir así... Pensó en esperar a Atsushi hasta la noche, pero apenas había empezado el día.

Salió un momento a caminar.

Recordaba las palabras de Osomatsu, con su tono tan hiriente y su significado tan reconfortante. Su hermano de verdad le había dicho mucho pero entre todo ello, algo especial resonaba en su cabeza...

_"¿Por qué te partes el alma por otros, y no puedes hacerlo ni siquiera por ti?"._

En cierta forma era cierto. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo preocuparse por otros?  
Él todo el tiempo pensó que se preocupaba por sí mismo y era la verdad de las verdades. Sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo y por lo que le importaba. Se preocupaba por Atsushi, porque si algo malo le sucedía él se sentiría mal. Y si Atsushi estaba triste, él también estaría triste.  
Todo se basaba en eso.

Los días pasaron lentamente y de la nada Todomatsu comenzó a llenar de "basura innecesaria" toda la casa. Ahora había un más notable ambiente navideño, pues había adornos color rojo, blanco, dorado, plateado y verde por toda la casa, con algunos cascabeles y una corona navideña muy esponjosa colgada en la puerta. Sólo eran algunas cosas que pudo comprar con sus ahorros sin destino.  
Cuando Atsushi llegó a casa aquella noche se percató inmediatamente de todo y quedó sorprendido. Su casa jamás se veía así de colorida y bonita, o al menos era lo que pensó al instante.

Agradeció a Todomatsu y lo abrazó. Estaba muy contento y muy agotado. Durante todo el día en la oficina no hacía más que pensar en llegar a casa y ver a Todomatsu; pasar un tiempo con él. Y era lo que haría. Ambos de nuevo comieron la comida caliente sobre la mesa y se acostaron juntos en el sofá.

El cielo tenía una extraña pero agradable combinación de azul claro con nubes de un anaranjado intenso. Se veía precioso junto a la luz filtrada, aunque todo aquello venía acompañado con un gélido aire.

Pasaron algunos días.

Atsushi estaba un poco entusiasmado, pero el tan sólo pensar que debía trabajar la noche de navidad como todos los años hasta tarde le quitaba un poco el ánimo.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿en serio no puedes faltar?

\- Me despedirían.

\- ¿De verdad? - miró el techo pensando acerca de ello.

\- De verdad. Creo que no puedo pensar en perder un puesto tan importante.

\- Ya veo.

\- Doblaré el turno nocturno - suspiró.

\- Ya veo – dijo de nuevo e hizo una mueca.

\- Así que, para que no lo pases mal podrías hacer algo con tus hermanos. En serio, lo siento...

Todomatsu lo pensó. No asintió, pero tampoco lo ignoró. Sólo le sonrió y no dijo nada más. Otro día pasó… Pronto sería navidad.

Todomatsu salió un día en el que nevaba ligeramente. Bastó con llevar un abrigo lo suficientemente grueso de capucha esponjosa y un paraguas transparente. La nieve se veía bonita por encima de éste y el frío no calaba como debería. Con todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado (que no era mucho) compró un regalo para Atsushi.

Llegó a casa y lo envolvió en una pequeña caja con un llamativo papel color azul metálico y un moño blanco. La cinta quedaba preciosa.  
Puesto que no tenían un árbol de navidad, no tenía donde colocarlo por el momento, por lo que decidió guardárselo en la bolsa que llevaba al _Sutabaa._ No sabía si Atsushi compraría algo para él, pero no importaba. No esperaba nada a cambio. Pasaron quizá dos o tres días más.

Un olor a canela y menta emanaba de la sala. Todomatsu de vez en cuando salía con Atsushi a ver los adornos navideños al anochecer junto a las luces de colores por las calles. En todas partes vendían comida y adornos muy interesantes...

Las compras en aquella época eran las mejores. Pero, casi siempre Atsushi estaba en la oficina. De alguna manera se sentía como si realmente lo estuviese ignorando todo.

_"¿Qué estarán haciendo Osomatsu y los otros? ¿Y papá y mamá?", _pensaba.

El caso es que, Todomatsu y Atsushi se volvieron aún más cercanos.  
Todomatsu volvió a sonreír, y Atsushi al verlo hacerlo, lo imitaba…

Todomatsu recordó que Atsushi no había estado comiendo bien el último mes y eso le inquietaba. Es decir, trabajaba demasiado y dormía muy poco, y además... ¡no comía lo suficiente! Por ello se aseguró de que mantuviera las fuerzas. Así que, Todomatsu comenzó a comer de nuevo junto a Atsushi como antes cuando podían, en las mañanas y tardes. De esta manera recobró el color de sus mejillas...

Haciendo todo ello, se le vino a la mente algo. Tuvo una idea... ¡Haría una deliciosa cena de navidad! Aprovechó para hacer las compras cuando Atsushi no estaba. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Estaba preocupado. No sabía cómo se llevaría a cabo aquel día.  
Atsushi no estaría ahí, pero...  
Incluso si es para otro día, antes o después, quería cenar con él y hacerle pasar su primera navidad de una forma agradable.

Atsushi no sabía nada de aquello, ¿o sí? Imaginarse flagrante en esa situación lo hacía emocionarse.

Tan sólo unos días antes Todomatsu lo pensó varias veces y decidió preguntar lo mismo teniendo la esperanza de que la respuesta cambiara:

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo pasado mañana en la noche, Atsushi-kun?

\- No puedo... - dijo con pesadez.

\- ¡Por favor! Yo voy a tratar de hacer que te relajes un poco.

\- Quizá esperen demasiado de mí, y afectaré a mis colegas negativamente si no me presento.

\- Entiendo.

Pero no pasó. Al final, las decisiones de Atsushi eran difíciles de cambiar.

Tenía todo listo para prepararlo. El pavo relleno, junto a algunos aperitivos y el pan de frutas. ¿Atsushi se lo esperaría de él? En realidad nunca trató de ocultar nada, pero por alguna razón no lo comentó en ninguna ocasión.

La mañana de la navidad en un futuro inmediato había llegado.

Por fin era 24 de diciembre...

Primero, Todomatsu planeaba despertar a Atsushi con un cálido abrazo y un dulce "buenos días" mientras acomodaba discretamente el flequillo del contrario en un intento por despertarlo...  
Pero tuvo que despertar solo. Atsushi por alguna razón había aceptado cubrir el turno nocturno en su oficina, y no es que le molestara, pero si le desilusionaba un poco el no poder seguir sus planes. Gracias a esto, el preparar pan francés y café con leche caliente se fue cuesta abajo.  
Estaba bien, no era nada.

Al principio de la mañana llamó cuidadosamente a sus hermanos. Jyushimatsu atendió la llamada, y como los otros años, le hizo saber al sexto hermano que sólo comerían la comida que su madre haría, usarían luces de bengala, fuegos artificiales, se darían regalos mediocres entre ellos y después dormirían tranquilamente por haber bebido demasiado. A Todomatsu le dio gracia.

Después de eso colgó y dio vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Pasaban las horas...

Pronto se hizo tarde. Quizá eran las cinco de la tarde.

Todomatsu comenzó a preparar la cena navideña.  
Hizo el pavo relleno, con algunos dulces y una que otra ensalada o pasta. Aunque miró detenidamente la mesa al comenzar con la comida y torció los labios. No había ninguna bebida especial.

5:02 pm.

Era aún temprano pero ya estaba oscuro y nevaba gentilmente.

Atsushi estaba en su oficina con la mirada clavada al monitor de la computadora, siendo encandilado por la luz blanquecina de ésta. Con movimientos ágiles tecleaba rápidamente varias cuentas, información, etc. Y con una mano, atendía las llamadas de otros empresarios o clientes importantes de la compañía que lo llamaban cada hora.  
Estaba algo presionando. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para comer. Miró por un momento hacia la ventana y parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿Nieve?

No se esperó que fuese a nevar aquella noche. Mover el coche sería un problema si es que la nieve se acumulaba. Carraspeó y apretó los puños. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza y ese clima no le ayudaba mucho.

Miró un momento más la pantalla llena de letras y números, y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su lugar. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su portafolio y salió de aquella habitación a paso lento.  
Después de todo, dejar a Todomatsu solo en casa no había sido una buena idea en absoluto.  
Miró a sus demás compañeros y pasando una tarjeta en el registrador del lugar al marco de la puerta, informó sobre su retiro.

\- Buen trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te vas ya? Si aún no ha caído la noche - dijo uno de sus colegas. Quizá era tan sólo algunos años mayor que él.

\- Si es necesario doblaré turno otro día - dijo Atsushi, decidido. - No tengo ánimos de seguir aquí hasta mañana de nuevo.

Los demás en aquella gran fría habitación del edificio se limitaron a dirigirle una mirada indiferente y seguir con lo suyo en silencio, hablando casi a susurros por el teléfono, únicamente con el sonido de las teclas de las computadoras siendo presionadas y bolígrafos escribiendo sobre el papel.

\- Ya veo. Pásalo bien entonces. Esta noche es especial después de todo. Y descansa un poco también - le dijo el hombre mayor.

Atsushi apenas esbozó una simple sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para luego darse la media vuelta y retirarse.

Conducía por la ciudad de Tokio cuidadosamente, mirando los locales. Comenzaba a haber actividad por las calles. Las luces se encendieron.  
Había vendedores afuera de las tiendas, vendiendo sus especiales navideños, regalos, pasteles, entre otras cosas; pese a que estaba nevando.

Atsushi estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía cómo debería de comportarse ese día. No sabía exactamente qué debería hacer... Debería de permanecer en su oficina hasta el amanecer como los otros años, ¿no?

Meneó la cabeza.

Sin pensar mucho tiempo en ello se detuvo frente a una tienda realmente suntuosa y compró algo con precisión. Al menos intentaría hacer algo.  
Al entrar al coche puso la caja con la compra en los asientos traseros y se encaminó a su casa.

Aunque, antes de continuar se detuvo en otra tienda. Volvió a comprar algo.

El blanco reinaba alrededor, y su pureza sólo era corrompida por los reflejos de las luces de los locales y los fuegos artificiales que comenzaban a adornar el cielo nocturno. Parejas iban y venían.

_"Ah... Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil"._

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió de nuevo a donde Todomatsu estaba. Quizá no sería la mejor noche, o eso temía. Aunque, también pensó que quizá Todomatsu estaría con sus hermanos. No descartaría la probabilidad.

En medio del tráfico metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo para tomar su celular, mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante. Llamó a Todomatsu.

\- ¿Hola? - era la voz de Todomatsu. - ¿Atsushi-kun?

\- Todomatsu...

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

\- Eh, no, nada. No te preocupes. Quiero saber en dónde estás.

\- Menos mal - dijo con cierto tono preocupado y de alivio, si es eso posible. - Estoy en la casa ahora mismo. ¿Por qué?

\- He salido de la oficina temprano.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás? - se oía alegre.

\- Por supuesto, voy para allá - sonrió.

\- Espero por ti. Y... ¿sabes, Atsushi-kun? Te tengo una sorpresa.

Atsushi soltó una risita a través de la línea que le hizo sentir cosquillas.

\- No puedo esperar.

Terminaron la llamada. Con el limpiaparabrisas se deshacía de la nieve que se acumulaba poco a poco en el cristal. Además, los vidrios se empañaban. Atsushi se dirigió a su hogar con cuidado, mirando tranquilamente todo a su alrededor. Nunca se puso a pensar cuán bonito podía lucir afuera aquel día, en aquel lugar, en aquellas horas. Más colorido de lo que recordaba.

Por alguna razón aquel día su corazón latía más rápido...  
Entró al garaje y dejó el auto. Dirigiéndose a la casa pasando por el patio llegó a la puerta y tocó. Enseguida escuchó pasos desde adentro que se dirigían a la puerta. Todomatsu abrió desde adentro.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¡bienvenido!

\- Estoy en casa - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Entra. Podría darte un resfriado o algo así... - tomó a Atsushi del brazo y lo hizo entrar con delicadeza.

\- ¿Podrías esperar un momento? Olvidé algunas cosas en el auto - hizo un ademán, refiriéndose al portafolio.

\- Ah, está bien. Ve - dijo Todomatsu y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar todos sus preparativos.

Atsushi fue y regresó enseguida con el portafolio en mano, dejándolo en la sala a un costado del sofá. Además, traía la caja blanca que compró en una de las tiendas y una bolsa bastante grande y elegante en otra de sus manos. Todo de verdad pesaba. Quitándose los zapatos se encaminó a la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al entrar quedó sorprendido. Había una cena deliciosa sobre la mesa, con un ambiente muy agradable y un olor muy suave. Era todo tan cálido.

Se quedó ahí parado aspirando el dulce aroma a pan de naranja, café, canela, y frutas. Cierto sentimiento nostálgico invadió su mente y su corazón.  
No podía evitarlo...

\- Todomatsu... ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ah, es tu sorpresa - sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas. - Creo que es tu primera vez con una de estas, así que quise hacer algo especial para ti... No es mucho, pero al poder estar juntos me parece que es algo lindo. Incluso la preparé pensando que no estarías; pero de igual forma quería sentarme a la mesa contigo, incluso si no fuera esta noche - se acercó a Atsushi y volvió a sonreír. - Así que estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Atsushi se había quedado mudo.

\- Gra... Gracias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Atsushi-kun? Luces algo...

\- ¡Estoy bien! - lo interrumpió antes de que acabara la frase. - Lo siento, estaba muy cansado - meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Ya veo - miró a Atsushi un momento y notó que traía algo en las manos. - Atsushi-kun, ¿qué es eso?

\- Lo compré para ti - se limitó a decir. - Aunque no estoy seguro de si estas cosas se pueden regalar en un día como hoy...

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué es? - preguntó juguetonamente acercándose al mayor. Éste le entregó la caja y Todomatsu la abrió sobre la mesa. Al abrirla miró lo que era: un rico pastel de vainilla, con crema y fresas; que además de ser delicioso lucía también precioso.

\- Es especialmente para ti. Aunque...

\- ¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias, Atsushi-kun.

\- Y, bueno, lo siento. No pude pensar en un regalo mejor, así que esto es todo de mi parte...

\- No te preocupes. Para mí, mi mejor regalo eres tú.

Atsushi pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas se hacían rojas y desvió la mirada algo apenado por aquel elogio tan directo. Es decir, viniendo de Todomatsu era extraño, pero agradable.

\- Bueno...

Todomatsu miró la escarcha que aún permanecía en el traje de Atsushi con preocupación. Entre el cabello también tenía nieve todavía.

\- ¡Ah, ve a cambiarte! La cena estará lista pronto, así que debes estar cómodo.

\- Voy enseguida - sonrió y obedeció al menor.

Todomatsu puso el pastel sobre la mesa.  
Atsushi fue al cuarto y se cambió a un atuendo más cómodo, como Todomatsu.

8:40 pm.

Se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo y al ver a Todomatsu le dio un poco de risa. Estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos en busca de calor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Atsushi de manera curiosa.

\- ¡Muero de frío! Atsushi-kun... Afuera está cayendo muchísima nieve. ¿Cómo podías andar así, únicamente con el saco? - dijo forzosamente. - Lo diré una vez más: ¡definitivamente no deberías usar corbata todos los días!

Atsushi rió.

\- Estoy acostumbrado al frío.

\- Ya lo veo... - Todomatsu se quedó un momento en silencio y después esbozó una sonrisa. - Atsushi-kun, la cena ya está lista.

Atsushi meditó un momento.

\- Está helando. Hace demasiado frío para comer en la cocina, ¿no crees? - dijo el mayor, y al ver la cara confundida de Todomatsu, siguió. - Será mejor que comamos en la sala; pongamos la comida sobre el _kotatsu_ \- sugirió.

\- De acuerdo – asintió sonriendo.

Llevaron todo a la sala, poniendo cuidadosamente los platos con la comida sobre la mesa con calentador. Ahora ya no había problemas con el frío.

Atsushi encendió la radio y escuchaban las canciones que se reproducían automáticamente. De hecho, aquella noche la música parecía escucharse más hermosa. _Jazz, city pop, oldies, baladas..._

Se sentaron metiendo sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

Estaban justo frente al ventanal, que a pesar de estar descubierta la cortina de la habitación, no había problemas en absoluto. Podían observar la nieve caer ligeramente. Además del suave alumbrado ámbar de la lámpara de la sala, la pálida luz de la luna les hacía compañía, asomándose a través del vidrio.

Todomatsu le sirvió a Atsushi en un plato muy gustoso.

\- Me dices que tal está - dijo un poco nervioso.

Atsushi probó la comida sosteniendo los palillos, metiéndose un bocado a la boca. Masticó cuidadosamente.

\- Está... - de nuevo lo invadió ese sentimiento de nostalgia. - Está delicioso...

\- ¿De verdad? Me costó un poco más el hacerlo todo yo solo, pero estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. ¿No le falta nada?

\- Claro que no. ¡Está bueno! Me ha encantado todo...

\- ¡Menos mal! - se puso una mano en el pecho, soltando un respiro.

\- ¿Eh? No me digas que... ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

\- ¿Pero cómo no iba a estarlo? Es tu primera navidad de esta forma y no quería que te llevaras un recuerdo extraño, o algo así - dijo riendo ante lo último.

\- Ya veo...

Siguieron cenando tranquilamente, sin importarles mucho el tiempo. El ambiente dentro de la casa era estupendo.

10:00 pm.

\- ¿Podemos comer un poco de pastel ahora?

\- Claro que si - dijo Atsushi. - Es tuyo, después de todo.

Todomatsu sonrió. Con delicadeza tomó el cuchillo y partió dos rebanadas de pastel. Ambos comieron. Todomatsu quedó fascinado con el sabor dulce de las fresas, la crema y la vainilla. El mayor sonreía al ver al más pequeño.

Cuando hubo un momento de silencio, Todomatsu cuestionó:

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿por qué has decidido regresar a casa?

Atsushi terminó lo que traía en la boca y tras pensarlo unos efímeros segundos, contestó.

\- Creo que tengo varias razones para haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Para empezar, no debí aceptar haber ido hoy. Es decir, incluso si yo estuviera solo como antes, aceptaba porque no tenía nada que hacer y no me gustaba la idea de quedarme aquí solo. Aunque estuviera cansado hasta el límite, yo iba...

\- Atsushi-kun, pero ahora...

\- Es sólo que no quería llegar - Atsushi lo interrumpió - y ver la misma casa fría una y otra vez. Aunque para mí, días como hoy eran de lo más normal del mundo, pero aún así no me gustaba estar aquí sin hacer nada, y por no querer sentirme inútil aumentaba mi jornada de trabajo más de lo necesario. Yo estaba _"bien"_ con eso. Ah, pero ya no es así. Hoy decidí no quedarme porque quería estar contigo. Aunque... no sabía exactamente qué hacer hoy - rió.

\- ¿Hacer?

\- Sí. Como no he pasado noche buena con nadie como se debe, no sabía cómo comportarme.

\- Como siempre - sonrió. - Solamente se trata de pasar un buen rato. Somos buenos en eso, ¿o no?

Atsushi sonrió. Todomatsu advirtió que las mejillas del mayor se tornaban de un tenue color carmín.

\- Sí - asintió Atsushi.

Todomatsu miró al cielo un minuto y después sus ojos brillaron. Pareciera como si la luna lo hubiese iluminado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

\- Atsushi-kun, espera aquí un momento, por favor. Volveré en seguida - Todomatsu se levantó y se dirigió a una habitación del primer piso.

\- Bien - Atsushi esperó.

El menor fue en busca de su bolso del _Sutabaa_ y metió la mano en ella, sacando algo. Pasó menos de un minuto y Todomatsu volvió con las manos por la espalda. Se sentó tranquilamente de nuevo y metió los pies debajo del _kotatsu._ Atsushi lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca te he dado algo especial - hizo una pausa y siguió. - Pero esta vez salí por la ciudad y creí que quizá no estaría mal entregarte un regalo especial. Sólo es algo simple, así que... - extendió las manos y le entregó una caja pequeña y brillante.

Atsushi la tomó. Sus manos blancas hacían contraste con el papel metálico.

\- Gracias... - dijo Atsushi.

\- Bueno, ¡tendrás que esperar hasta las doce para poder abrirlo! - exclamó de manera graciosa.

\- Claro - rió. - También compré otra cosa - dijo Atsushi sacando algo de una bolsa al lado suyo con cuidado. - Esto - dijo. En sus manos traía una lujosa botella de vino, para nada barato.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Eh?

\- Tómalo como un regalo. Bebamos juntos una vez más - dijo gustosamente.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¡Claro! - enseguida se levantó y fue por unas copas a la alacena que estaba en la primera planta.

Atsushi sirvió el vino cuidadosamente en las copas, y bebieron. Al ver la cara de gusto de Todomatsu, Atsushi soltó una risita.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¡Está buenísimo! Beber algo así vale realmente la pena - habló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Claro que sí. Extrañaba poder beber contigo de nuevo - sonrió.

\- Igual yo. Podríamos hacerlo más seguido, incluso si es sólo cerveza...

Atsushi rió.

\- No estaría mal. Hagámoslo más seguido - sonrió de una manera muy pícara y terminó la frase -, Totty.

Todomatsu palideció.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo...?

Atsushi soltó una carcajada.  
Todomatsu pensó que se miraba lindo con las mejillas rojas, riendo de aquella manera. No dejaba de ser guapo de ningún modo.

\- ¡Lo siento! - seguía riendo. - Tenía ganas de decirte así también... - apenas unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Al ver la cara de asombro de Todomatsu no podía evitar seguir riendo.

\- ¡Eres malvado! - infló las mejillas.

\- Ah... Lo siento - paró se reír. Se acercó un poco y acarició el cabello de Todomatsu. Éste se dejó.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Ah, sí. He escuchado que tus hermanos te dicen así, aunque nunca le presté mucha atención en realidad. Y además Futsuumaru-kun te llama así también. Lo escuché el otro día. Me parece curioso que yo no haya sabido de eso...

\- Ya... Ya veo - balbuceó aún sonrojado, bebiendo de la copa.

\- Pero, ¡vamos! No está mal, es lindo. Y también... tienes muchas fotos de mí. ¿Cómo no me doy cuenta de cuándo es que las tomas? - rió el mayor.

Todomatsu sintió cómo su temperatura aumentaba.

\- Eh... Atsushi-kun... Yo...

\- ¡Está bien! No te preocupes - volvió a reír. - Aunque no creo que yo sea tan agraciado...

Todomatsu lo miró desconcertado.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Yo ya te había dicho que... - tomó aire. - ¡Que creo que eres muy guapo! Me... Me gustas mucho.

\- A mí también me gustas mucho.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos con el rostro sonrojado por las palabras de Atsushi, que salían con suma facilidad de su boca. Moría de vergüenza.

_"¿¡Cómo supo lo de las fotos!?", _pensaba. Pero no planeaba preguntarle nada.

\- Ya...

Todomatsu sonrió y Atsushi igual.

\- Creí que estarías con tus hermanos cuando llamé.

\- Oh, claro que no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Harán lo que hacemos todos los años y me aburriré - rió. - Ellos están bien, y yo también.

Atsushi sonrió. Hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que finalmente a Todomatsu se le ocurrió ver la hora, y...

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Atsushi-kun! ¡Es tarde!

11:40 pm.

\- Sí, lo es. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

\- Es que... el tiempo se fue rápido.

\- Es verdad. Vaya, estoy lleno...

\- Igual yo. Bueno... - le extendió la copa a Atsushi - ¿Te importaría? - sonrió.

Atsushi le sirvió más vino. Una tras otra copa...  
Increíblemente a Todomatsu no se le veía ebrio. Simplemente sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, pero no se le veía mal.

Hicieron cualquier cosa para que el tiempo se vaya rápido, y de pronto pasó.

**12:00 am.**

Atsushi se desconcertó. No supo cómo, pero estaba acostado en el piso, con la vista hacia arriba y con Todomatsu encima de él.

Éste último lo apegaba con todas sus fuerzas a él.

\- _¡Feliz navidad, Atsushi-kun!_

Atsushi no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero se dejó llevar. Sonrió abiertamente y correspondió al menor. Lo abrazó muy fuerte también.

\- Atsushi-kun, ¡abre tu regalo! - dijo Todomatsu muy emocionado.

Atsushi obedeció. Tomó la caja y rompió el papel. Cuando sacó el regalo, quedó impresionado.

Era una preciosa pluma estilográfica. Pese a ser un hombre de negocios, nunca se tomó el tiempo de conseguirse algo así.

\- ¡Todos los muchachos con excelentes trabajos deben portar una! - dijo Todomatsu.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué bonito detalle! - Atsushi abrazó a Todomatsu. El menor sonrió. Se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales afuera, y las luces de colores adornaban el cielo junto a la preciosa luna, testigo de aquella y de todas las noches. - Bueno, creo que... ¿Puedo decirte unas palabras? Por favor.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que sí.

Atsushi tomó a Todomatsu de los hombros.

\- Gracias por hacer de este el año más feliz de mi vida.

Todomatsu sonrió con melancolía.

\- No ha sido nada...

La música de la radio junto a la pirotecnia de afuera seguían llenando el superfluo silencio del lugar.

\- Y también gracias por haber pensado en mí, y hacer que por primera vez haya tenido una muy bonita... navidad contigo.

\- No ha sido nada - repitió con una sonrisa.

\- Y también tengo otra cosa que decirte.

Todomatsu asintió ante el silencio final de aquella frase.

\- Dime - dijo con ternura.

\- No quiero que vivas porque yo o alguien más te lo pide. Quiero que pienses que este mundo te merece, y que realmente quieres vivir en él. Porque es hermoso...

\- Atsushi-kun...

\- ¿De acuerdo?

Todomatsu asintió repetidas veces.

\- De acuerdo - dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

Todomatsu se aferró al cuerpo de Atsushi y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Un toque ligero, pero que transmitía fuertes sentimientos.

Miraban a través del ventanal los fuegos artificiales; eran preciosos. La música con ritmo dulce sonaba al fondo.

\- Creo que... yo debería agradecerte más a ti de lo que tú a mí - dijo Todomatsu sin más.

\- Claro que no...

\- Di como quieras - rió, juguetón. - Quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. Todo mi vida, seguramente...

Hubo un _"silencio",_ en donde sólo se escuchaba el ambiente exterior, y la música intrusa en sus pensamientos. Un silencio existente sólo entre ellos dos.

Atsushi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Todomatsu y sonrió dulcemente.

\- Creo que esta es la primera vez que diré esto...

\- ¿Eh?

Atsushi guardó un leve silencio, y miró a Todomatsu directamente a los ojos. ¡Todomatsu se volvía loco con los preciosos ojos color avellana de Atsushi!  
El mayor tomó entre las suyas las suaves manos de Todomatsu con cariño.

Atsushi abrió sus labios y musitó:

\- _Todomatsu, Feliz navidad._

Todomatsu sonrió como nunca, y Atsushi sentía su corazón lleno de amor. Se sentía tan bien estar junto a alguien...

Ambos se quedaron ahí, abrazados. Nada se comparaba con el calor del otro. Así iba a ser siempre; sólo ellos dos.

Miraban el cielo oscuro, decorado con todos aquellos colores que iban y se desvanecían.

Así querían vivir.

Todomatsu sentía cómo su corazón latía de una manera más firme. Esta era su razón de vivir. El muchacho que estaba con él era por quién quería vivir...

Nada era mejor que estar en un día especial con un chico especial.

Aquello y sólo aquello, era su felicidad.

El aire que respiraba ya no era el mismo de antes.  
Existía un aura un poco más simple, más confiable, cómoda. Y con ello, el aroma de Atsushi se volvió cada vez más dulce.


	23. El tiempo vuela

_Capítulo 23- El tiempo vuela. _

Después de su última velada juntos, volvieron a sus vidas normales sin ningún problema. Más despejados. Más felices, y sintiéndose más libres.

Pasaron dos meses, y ya estaban en febrero. El tiempo de verdad volaba...

Atsushi permaneció en su trabajo como siempre. Llegaba cansado, pero el saber que había alguien en casa que lo esperaba de verdad lo reconfortaba.  
Era verdad que el trabajo era pesado, y de vez en cuando las horas extra y el cambio de horario le quitaban tiempo como Todomatsu, pero podía cargar con eso. Después de todo, Todomatsu no estaba aburriéndose en casa, sino que había tomado de nuevo la iniciativa con una nueva y más radiante sonrisa.

Comenzó a salir con sus amigos.

Había salido con Sacchi y Aida de compras por la plaza comercial. Y también había visto a sus hermanos. Fue al pachinko con Osomatsu y Karamatsu, fue a ver a Jyushimatsu jugar béisbol, fue con Choromatsu a comer con Chibita, y también había ido con Ichimatsu a caminar por ahí y platicaban un rato.

Era feliz así. Los últimos dos meses no estaban nada mal. Aunque, era posible que ellos no le hubieran dicho nada a sus padres y ellos no sabían que los cinco chicos estaban con él. Pero, estaba bien así.

Estaba con Atsushi y estaba bien.

Incluso Todomatsu consiguió un trabajo.  
Estaba aburrido por las mañanas, tardes y noches sin Atsushi en casa, y decidió salir un día a conseguir trabajo. Sería genial tener algo en qué distraerse y en qué poder ser útil. No estaba mal. Así que, entre las tardes y noches cocinaba en un _Yatai_. No era necesariamente un trabajo cómodo, pero sí entretenido y la paga era buena. Era suficiente para lo que él pudiese pedir.

Cuando llegó el 14 de febrero, también lo pasaron bien. Fue un día muy bonito.

Todomatsu compró e hizo chocolate para Atsushi, e increíblemente aunque pensó que éste lo había olvidado, también le regaló unos cuantos chocolates.

Se correspondieron mutuamente aquel día. Nunca habían pasado aquella fecha juntos y había sido genial. Atsushi había invitado a Todomatsu a comer en un lugar muy bonito, y después fueron a pasear por toda la ciudad.

El clima los favoreció. Podían pensar quizá que desde que estaban juntos, no podían ver la luz del sol iluminar libremente los edificios y las calles de Tokio. Pero ya no era así. Después, poco a poco los árboles de cerezo fueron floreciendo, pintando de color rosa las calles con los pétalos caídos de las tiernas flores. Una tarde preciosa, como lo había querido siempre.

El olor y el sabor a chocolate con vino tinto los acompañó toda la noche.

El tiempo se iba como agua entre las manos, y pronto ya había pasado un mes y algunos días. Principios de marzo. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí?

Cada vez que Todomatsu se dirigía al trabajo y tomaba su bolso con el llavero del conejo rosa que Atsushi le había regalado, desencadenaba viejos recuerdos. Tristes y felices. Pero sin duda alguna, no se permitiría olvidarlos.

Mientras estaba trabajando, pensaba.  
Creía que debería visitar a Futsuumaru después de tanto tiempo y agradecerle por lo de hace meses atrás. De alguna manera sentía pena, pero, si no fuera por él, ahora sería incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como respirar. No habría podido ver a sus hermanos de nuevo, no hubiese podido sentir el cálido tacto de Atsushi una vez más, y sobre todo, no habría podido volver a sonreír...

Aquella tarde así lo decidió. Cuando salió del _Yatai_ a su hora indicada, compró algunos bocadillos y dulces, y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta, y para suerte suya, sí estaba en casa.

Futsuumaru abrió la puerta con cuidado y al ver a Todomatsu se sorprendió.

— ¡Todomatsu! — exclamó. — Hola...

— ¡Hola, Futsuumaru! ¿Qué tal? — le extendió la mano.

Futsuumaru correspondió.

— Qué sorpresa verte.

— Perdón por llegar sin avisar.

— No te preocupes — negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Perdón también por no haber venido antes después de la última vez. Estaba aún un poco confundido y lo olvidé. Lo siento — sonrió con nervios.

— Ya te digo que no pasa nada — también sonrió. — Anda, pasa.

Futsuumaru abrió la puerta y Todomatsu entró cuidadosamente, haciendo una reverencia antes.

— Gracias, con permiso.

Estando adentro se quitó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas para invitados que estaban en el recibidor. Fue y se sentó en la sala como la última vez, sin deshacerse por ningún momento de su bolso.

Se sentía seguro en casa de su amigo.

Futsuumaru cerró la puerta y lo miró detenidamente sin borrar su suave sonrisa. Se enroscó uno de sus rizos y después fue a sentarse junto a su amigo también.

— Este... ¿Ha pasado algo?

— ¿Eh?

— Eh, no. Nada, olvídalo. No es como si esperara que pasara algo, de todas formas — rió.

— Ya veo — Todomatsu asintió.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento. No te he ofrecido nada... — se levantó. — ¿Quieres agua? ¿Té? ¿Jugo? ¿Café?

— Bueno... Creo que podría tomar una taza de té — dijo con pena.

— Está bien. ¡Iré a hacerla!

— Disculpa.

— No te preocupes — sonrió.

Después de un ratito, Futsuumaru regresó con dos tazas de té.

Charlaron un momento. Todomatsu inhaló y exhaló. Decidió que no daría tantas vueltas al asunto. Estaba ahí por una sola cosa: agradecerle.

— Futsuumaru, muchas gracias — hizo una reverencia, sin soltar la pequeña taza.

Futsuumaru se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué? Todomatsu, ya te dije que...

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió. — Pero después de todo este tiempo sólo podía pensar en volver y agradecértelo. Lo que has hecho por mí y por Atsushi-kun. Gracias...

— Está bien — sonrió. — Por dos amigos tan importantes para mí como lo son ustedes, haría cualquier cosa.

— Gracias — sonrió. — ¡Ah! — recordó. — Toma — le extendió una caja que sacó de su bolso y otra cajita más pequeña. — Los traje para ti. No sabía qué te gustaba, así que...

— ¡Gracias! Ha pasado tiempo desde que recibí un regalo — se emocionó.

Todomatsu rió ante la actitud de su amigo.

— De nada...

— ¿Es un bentō? — preguntó al ver una de las pequeñas cajas.

— Eh, algo así — dijo. — Hace poco conseguí trabajo en un _Yatai_, así que lo que hice fue meter un montón de comida ahí. Espero que te guste. Y lo otro, es _wagashi_.

— ¡Ah, gracias! Acompañémoslos con el té.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Son para ti.

— Ajá, son míos. ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, no? — sonrió. — Y quiero comerlos contigo.

Todomatsu se sonrojó de pena. Su amigo era demasiado amable. No recordaba haber hablado con una persona así, que no sea Atsushi. Comieron juntos y pronto se hizo noche.

— Todomatsu, ¿cómo marchan las cosas ahora?

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Atsushi-kun? Bastante bien. A veces no podemos estar juntos mucho tiempo, pero creo que mientras pueda estar con él, está bien. Ese es mi único deseo.

— ¿De verdad está bien? ¿Él cómo luce?

— Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, lo siento. Él está muy ocupado con el trabajo y no pudo venir hoy conmigo.

— No te preocupes por algo así.

— Y, bueno, él luce más animado. El trabajo lo cansa mucho, pero cuando está en casa tengo la sensación de que está en paz.

— Espero que sigan juntos. Me siento de verdad muy feliz por ustedes.

Todomatsu sonrió.

— Gracias.

— Ah, y, Todomatsu...

— ¿Sí?

— Bueno, no quiero que te sientas incómodo por lo de antes, por si acaso.

— ¿Eh? No. Al contrario. Por una parte es algo que no quiero recordar, pero, tampoco quiero olvidar lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias...

— No tienes que agradecerme. Yo sólo estaba muy asustado cuando te vi.

Todomatsu sonrió y exhaló con pesadez.

— A veces no me siento muy contento ni muy seguro, pero cuando miro el rostro de Atsushi-kun y veo salir el sol, de verdad creo que puedo seguir sosteniéndome. Ya no me da miedo caer — dijo sonriendo delicadamente.

— Es un paso adelante. En todo caso, puedes venir siempre conmigo...

— Te lo agradeceré eternamente — dijo de corazón.

Oscureció más y llegó el momento de volver a casa junto a Atsushi. Quizá ya estaba ahí, o quizá no. Pero lo único que quería era volver a su hogar.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Simplemente se sentía tan bien. De verdad quería sentirse así de despejado siempre.

Aunque, cuando la imagen de sus padres pasaba por sus párpados detrás de la oscuridad, su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco.

— Cuídate, ¿bien? Gracias por los regalos.

— No fue nada.

— Iré a verte después. A ti y a Atsushi. ¿Bien?

— Gracias. Estaré feliz — sonrió.

Se despidieron.

Después de eso, Todomatsu tomó el camión y se dirigió a casa con Atsushi.

Cuando llegó, notó que al mismo tiempo que él, el auto iba entrando al garaje. Atsushi y él iban llegando al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo fue que no se encontraron?

Todomatsu rió y encaminándose a la puerta esperó a Atsushi con una sonrisa. Éste último se sorprendió al verlo afuera.

— Hola — sonrió.

— Hola, Todomatsu — hizo lo mismo. — ¿Por qué estás afuera de la casa tan tarde? ¿No llegabas temprano hoy?

— Ah, sí. Pero después del trabajo fui a ver a Futsuumaru.

— ¿Fuutsumaru-kun? Oh...

Todomatsu asintió.

— Entremos — dijo el menor.

Atsushi se acercó con el maletín en mano y abrió con una pequeña llave de plata. Entraron.  
Al llegar apenas a la sala, Atsushi se desplomó en el sofá con pesadez.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Atsushi-kun?

Atsushi suspiró.

— Estuve la mayor parte del día estresado. Tratar de convivir con los gerentes arrogantes de otras empresas es complicado cuando intentas sonreír todo el tiempo.

Todomatsu sonrió.

— Bueno, pero ya estás aquí. Iré a prepararte una taza de té. Así podrás dormir mejor.

— Gracias...

Después de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el té, Todomatsu regresó con dos tazas y las puso en la mesita de la sala con cuidado. Como aún estaban muy calientes, dejarían que se enfríen un poco.

Atsushi sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y Todomatsu le correspondió.  
Después este último se dirigió hacia el sofá, a espaldas del mayor.

Atsushi lo miró con curiosidad y después lo ignoró, pensando que se había ido al segundo piso o a algún otro lado. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave tacto de unas manos que se colocaron firmemente en sus hombros, con delicadeza. Todomatsu comenzó a apretar un poco en esa área, tratando de no lastimar a Atsushi. Creyó que un poco de masaje le quitaría la tensión acumulada y lo ayudaría a relajarse.

— Ay, Todomatsu... — Atsushi rió un poco al sentir cosquillas al principio, pero después comenzó a relajarse.

— No te tenses. Necesitas descansar un poco. Tú sólo relájate — indicó Todomatsu.

Atsushi echó un poco su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Y Todomatsu continuó haciéndole masaje en los hombros.

Después de que logró relajarlo un poco, Todomatsu se sentó a un lado de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Atsushi sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue color rosa. Después retomó la energía.

— Iré a darme una ducha — dijo Atsushi.

— Está bien. Yo iré después de ti.

Una vez que los dos se acicalaron, durmieron juntos. Un nuevo día comenzó y todo siguió exactamente igual que siempre. Sin embargo...

Pasó el tiempo. Estaban probablemente a la mitad de mayo. La primavera pasaba lentamente y el vivo color de las flores seguía por las calles cubriendo gentilmente la ciudad, siendo bañadas por la luz del sol.

En la casa de los Matsuno las cosas habían estado marchando de lo más normal, aunque de vez en cuando Matsuzo soltaba uno que otro comentario refiriéndose al más pequeño y eso no sacaba más que mera disputa. Pero, las razones, los argumentos, y las conclusiones eran siempre las mismas...

No había problema. El tiempo volaba y el se encargaría de todo con esperanza y ayuda de las decisiones adecuadas, seguramente.

— Estoy aburrido. ¿Deberíamos salir con Totty hoy? — decía Osomatsu.

— No podemos hoy. Él trabaja hasta tarde — dijo Choromatsu.

— Ah, es verdad. Totty ha vuelto a tener un trabajo — dijo Jyushimatsu, estando en las nubes quizá. — ¿Qué se sentirá?

— Averígualo tú mismo — dijo Choromatsu dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

Jyushimatsu rió. Le causaba mucha gracia ver a su hermano mayor de aquella manera. Nadie dijo nada. Aunque, sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por un melifluo sonido proveniente del techo. El sonido de la guitarra de Karamatsu siendo tocada por él con gentileza.

— ¡Bueno, _my brothers_! — decía Karamatsu, que los había estado escuchando desde afuera. Al parecer la conversación podía ser oída desde el tejado. — Creo que no nos queda de otra. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí y seguir respirando el aroma del cielo, junto al _sunshine_. ¡Vamos! Toquemos una canción todos jun...

— Jyushimatsu, cierra la ventana — interrumpió Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu obedeció.

— ¿Eh? _¿Brothers?_

— De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó Choromatsu.

— ¿Pachinko? — sugirió Osomatsu.

— No, eso ya está muy quemado.

— ¿Eh?

Jyushimatsu rió.

— ¡Vamos al parque! — dijo el quinto.

— ¿Al parque? — exclamó Choromatsu. — Pero te perderás de nuevo jugando con los niños...

— ¡Cierto! — rió una vez más.

— ¿Qué piensas, Ichimatsu? — cuestionó Osomatsu.

— ¿Eh? — dijo el cuarto. — No estoy seguro. No creo que necesariamente debamos hacer algo. Caminar por ahí está bien — opinó Ichimatsu, mirando la patita del _maneki-neko_ moverse de arriba a abajo.

— Hmm, qué aburrido… — exclamó Osomatsu con voz cantarina.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— Además, no podemos salir con Todomatsu más de todas formas — dijo Choromatsu. — Papá y mamá se dan cuenta, aunque no lo creas. Y eso molesta un poco a papá...

— ¿Y eso qué? — replicó Osomatsu. — Ya somos adultos, de todas formas.

— Osomatsu, sé que somos adultos, pero seguimos viviendo bajo su techo y si tienes un poco de vergüenza, al menos escucha lo que tienen que decirte, porque son nuestra autoridad aún — le dijo Choromatsu en un tono serio.

— Pff...

Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano mayor.

— La otra vez escuché que dijeron que pasó lo peor, porque Todomatsu era quién podía mejorarnos — dijo Jyushimatsu. — El único que tenía posibilidades de dejar descendencia de esta familia — aclaró.

— Oh, claro. Ese es el problema. ¡Uno de los tantos jodidos problemas que hay! — dijo el mayor.

— Pero, finalmente logramos entendernos entre nosotros — se metió Ichimatsu. — Y eso ya es suficiente. Está bien así.

— Bueno, es así — el tercero sonrió.

Osomatsu asintió y después se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, Jyushimatsu! — exclamó.

— ¡Ah! — se asustó. — S... ¿Sí, Osomatsu nii-san? — asintió Jyushimatsu.

— ¡Por cierto! ¿Habías dicho algo de ese Atsushi, no? — exclamó Osomatsu. — ¿¡Qué era!?

Ichimatsu hizo una mueca al ver cómo los ojos de Osomatsu se abrían mucho, y Choromatsu hizo un mohín también al mirar su pícara sonrisa, asustando a su quinto hermano.

— Eh... Este... Yo decía que me parecía haberlo visto en algún lado — sonrió de manera nerviosa.

— ¡Sí! Y no terminaste de decirlo.

— Bueno... Sólo pensaba que esa época era algo que no quisiéramos recordar — desvío su mirada a Ichimatsu — algunos...

Éste último desvió su mirada también.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, tuve el presentimiento de que lo vi alguna vez en... la escuela preparatoria...

— ¿Eh? — se metió Choromatsu. — ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Osomatsu abrió mucho los ojos.

— Es que él — siguió diciendo Jyushimatsu —, ¿no era uno de los alumnos estrella?

— ¿Eh? — dijeron Osomatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu al unísono.

— Bueno, quizá ustedes no lo notaron mucho, o quizá estoy equivocado, pero... — Jyushimatsu se sonrojó — ... yo era un poco rebelde en aquel entonces, y a veces podía verlo en la dirección del instituto — bajó el tono de la voz. — Él parecía ser muy apegado a los profesores.

— Pe... Pero, ¿Es Atsushi-san? — preguntó Choromatsu.

— ¿Él, en la misma preparatoria que nosotros? ¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó Osomatsu.

— Bueno, es lo más probable — Jyushimatsu se encogió de hombros. — Quizá me confundo porque el chico que recuerdo era más bajito, con el cabello menos claro y con la voz un poco más suave, pero el nombre definitivamente es el mismo. Atsushi.

Nadie tenía alguna forma de confirmar aquellos recuerdos, salvo Jyushimatsu, aunque en realidad jamás lo comentarían frente a Atsushi o Todomatsu, y todos lo sabían. Era sólo una suposición.

Ichimatsu intentó recordarlo, pero ningún recuerdo vago se cruzó.

— Ya veo — dijo Osomatsu. — Tenía curiosidad, pero no logro recordar nada — resopló con una sonrisa. — Además debe de haber cientos de Atsushis.

— ¿Totty recordará? — preguntó el quinto.

— Vete tú a saber — respondió el mayor. — Todomatsu es un caso perdido. Tenemos que hablar con él sobre muchas cosas, porque no logro entenderlo y porque no sabemos muchas cosas de él — sonrió con naturalidad.

Choromatsu sonrió.

— Aunque los últimos meses hemos podido verlo mucho, _brothers _— dijo Karamatsu, entrando naturalmente por la puerta de la habitación.

Todos lo miraron pero nadie dijo nada.

Osomatsu suspiró y los otros desviaron la mirada hacia el techo, ventana, suelo, o a cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente decidieron ver la televisión todos juntos en la sala.

Después de terminar película tras película, Jyushimatsu tuvo una idea y saltó de la emoción. Alarmó a todos, pero no parecía escuchar a nadie.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tengo una idea! — Jyushimatsu saltaba de un sofá a otro, en el sillón, por toda la sala; contento y aplaudiendo varias veces.

— ¡Jyushimatsu, nos asustas! — lo regañó Osomatsu.

— ¿Qué se te vino de repente? — preguntó Karamatsu con su voz suave.

Choromatsu e Ichimatsu lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando escuchar cualquier barbaridad.

— ¡Ya casi es nuestro cumpleaños! ¿No? ¡Eso significa que también es el cumpleaños de Totty! — exclamó Jyushimatsu con felicidad.

— Sí, pero eso... — decía Choromatsu.

— ¡Qué rápido! Cumpliremos veintiún años. Me siento viejo — dijo Osomatsu cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa torcida.

— Lo olvidé por completo — admitió Karamatsu.

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Ichimatsu.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que "y entonces"? Hermano, ¡es una gran oportunidad para ver a Totty! — dijo Jyushimatsu. — Podemos organizar algo en grande.

— Lo hemos visto mucho los últimos meses — comentó Osomatsu —, pero hacer algo así como una fiesta no está mal. ¡Bebamos juntos! — se emocionó también.

Jyushimatsu asintió contento.

— Suena genial, pero... — Choromatsu sonrió, pero poco a poco el color de sus mejillas se fue. — ¿Con qué dinero?

Todos callaron.

— Emm, bueno, eso... — Jyushimatsu pensaba en algo que decir con una sonrisa, pero ninguna idea se le vino a la mente.

— Se acabó — balbuceó Ichimatsu.

— S... Sí. De todas formas, ¡nosotros no celebramos mucho nuestros cumpleaños, _brothers_! — el segundo intentó convencerse de ello.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No echen a perder la emoción! Tenemos mucho dinero — rió Osomatsu.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo Choromatsu. — Todos estamos jodidos.

— No realmente — Osomatsu mantenía su sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Osomatsu nii-san? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio no lo saben? — decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — ¿No se dan cuenta?

— Pues la verdad es que no — se apresuró a decir Ichimatsu.

— Tenemos lo necesario y lo suficiente — aclaró Osomatsu. — ¡Sólo debemos llamar a Todomatsu!

— Pero, por eso dinos — dijo Karamatsu. — ¿Qué estás pensando?

— ¿No es obvio? — Osomatsu habló. — Ese Atsushi tiene mucho dinero — sonrió. — Le pediremos un poco y organizáremos algo para Todomatsu. Y para nosotros también — rió.

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

— ¿¡Eh!? — exclamaron al unísono.

— Al menos ten algo de vergüenza — dijo Ichimatsu entre dientes.

— ¡Ni hablar! De ninguna manera — exclamó Choromatsu. — ¡No podemos hacer algo así!

— Pero, _brother..._ — balbuceó el segundo.

— Hermano — opinó Jyushimatsu —, no creo que eso esté bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? — se defendió Osomatsu. — ¡No se hagan los mensos! Ese sujeto tiene un montón de dinero. Luego luego se le ve. Lo poco que lo hemos visto hemos podido estar seguros de eso. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdan su bonito auto, o su ropa de marca y de buena calidad? Seguramente tiene un buen empleo. ¡No sean mensos! — repitió. — No hace falta ser muy observador. En realidad en un principio pensé que Todomatsu había comenzado a andar con él por el dinero, pero...

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san! — Choromatsu lo interrumpió. El mencionado se sorprendió un poco y se calló. Aquella era una de las pocas veces en las que Choromatsu lo llamaba _"nii-san"._

— ¿Ese es tu plan? — preguntó Karamatsu. — ¿De verdad?

— Bueno, ¿por qué no? — Osomatsu sonrió de manera pícara, con sus mejillas coloradas.

— Uff, ¿qué se le puede hacer? — dijo Ichimatsu. — Hagámoslo.

— ¿¡Eh!? — exclamó Choromatsu. — ¡Ichimatsu! No podemos.

— ¡Muy bien, Ichimacchan! Sabía que tú pensabas como yo — Osomatsu lo abrazó.

— Ah... ¿Lo haremos, eh? — dijo Karamatsu intentando sonreír, colocándose de manera coqueta sus lentes oscuros. — Muy bien.

— ¡Lo haremos entonces! — Jyushimatsu agitó sus manos en el aire y comenzó a aplaudir. — ¡Fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Fiesta de cumpleaños!

— ¡De acuerdo! Hagamos una llamada — Osomatsu corrió por el teléfono.

— Oigan, espe... ¿Eh? Ustedes... — Choromatsu tartamudeaba. — De... ¿De verdad lo harán?

— Ya dijimos que sí. No seas aguafiestas y ven — le indicó el mayor.

Choromatsu meneó la cabeza varias veces y después de poner los ojos en blanco y quejarse una vez más, fue para allá junto a los otros. No había opción.

— Qué vergüenza — insistía Choromatsu al ver a Osomatsu sostener el teléfono colocándoselo en la oreja, esperando a que alguien contestara. — Me gustaría no involucrarme con ustedes, pero... nacimos el mismo día después de todo — decía muy bajito.

Ichimatsu rió.

— Así es, _brother._ Y deberás pasar tu cumpleaños con todos nosotros, ya que es el nuestro también — Karamatsu le puso una mano en el hombro.

Choromatsu suspiró rendido.

Al final, alguien contestó la llamada.

— ¿Hola? — era la suave voz de Todomatsu.

— ¡Totty! ¡Hola! ¿No estamos molestando, cierto?

— H-Hola... Osomatsu nii-san. No, claro que no. ¿Qué tal estás?

— ¡De maravilla! Oye, Totty. ¿Tú ya tienes algo planeado para la semana que viene?

— ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué?

— ¿¡Eh!? Qué extraño, ¡pero es perfecto! — decía muy emocionado. — Hemos tenido una gran idea.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ugh, ¡eres igual que los otros! ¿No se te ocurre nada?

— Bueno...

— ¡En una semana será nuestro cumpleaños!

Todomatsu sonrió. Estaba sentando en el sofá frente al televisor cómodamente; era su día libre. Atsushi no estaba con él.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaron? — tenía curiosidad, y escuchar a su hermano mayor lo emocionaba.

— ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños!

Todos se quedaron escuchando cuidadosamente. Todomatsu suspiró.

— Osomatsu nii-san, no puedo volver a casa todavía.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ese no es un problema ahora, porque nosotros iremos a la que ahora es tu casa — sonrió.

Todomatsu quedó en _shock_ ante aquel comentario y los demás hermanos también. De hecho ni siquiera ellos sabían qué iban a hacer y mucho menos pensaron en que Osomatsu decidiría todo.

— ¿Eh? — balbuceó Todomatsu, todavía con una sonrisa incómoda que no se borraba de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Osomatsu a la defensiva.

— ¿Ustedes? — hizo una pequeña pausa para después seguir. — ¿Vendrán a la casa de Atsushi-kun?

— ¿Por qué no podríamos? — Osomatsu se quedó pensando. — ¡Oh! ¿Acaso crees que no querrá dejarnos pasar?

— No, no es eso, pero...

— Olvídalo — dijo Choromatsu poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Osomatsu.

— ¡No te metas! — Osomatsu empujó al tercero agresivamente. — Totty, ¿me escuchas? Creo que te parece un poco extraño. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

— No tiene nada de malo — se apresuró a decir Todomatsu —, pero Atsushi-kun no está acostumbrado a tener a tantas personas en casa, y yo no puedo hacer mucho, así que...

— ¡Deja que nosotros le preguntemos a él!

— ¿¡Eh!? — se sonrojó. — Osomatsu nii-san... ¿Por qué el alboroto con eso?

— ¡Fue idea mía! — Jyushimatsu se metió a la conversación, que estaba muy pegadito al teléfono.

— ¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! — se asombró Todomatsu. — ¿Todos están escuchándome?

— Así es, _brother_ — contestó el segundo, con el océano que tenía por voz.

— Igual que siempre — se unió Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu permaneció callado.

— Bueno, yo... — Todomatsu no hallaba algunas palabras exactas para ofrecerle a sus hermanos. — Atsushi-kun no piensa nada malo de ustedes, pero creo que deberé confirmar si está libre ese día.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡De verdad!? — dijo Osomatsu.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Fiesta! — se escuchaba decir a Jyushimatsu al fondo.

— Sí — Todomatsu asintió aunque no podían verle.

— Totty, sé que no hemos podido convivir tanto como se debe casi por un año entero, pero con esto podemos revivir algún recuerdo divertido como en aquel entonces — comentó el primero.

— No te preocupes, nii-san. Entiendo, es sólo que me parece extraño. ¿Ustedes ya no tienen ningún pensamiento extraño sobre Atsushi-kun?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, claro que no — aclaró. — Para ser sinceros, queremos conocerlo mejor. Queremos saber más acerca de ti y tratar de comprender nuestro alrededor, y de porqué todo se volvió así.

Los demás hermanos guardaron silencio junto algunos asentimientos. Era instinto de sextillizos seguramente, porque todos pensaban lo mismo.

— Osomatsu nii-san...

— ¡No te preocupes, Totty! — habló Karamatsu al teléfono, siendo positivo como siempre.

— Confía en nosotros una vez más — dijo Ichimatsu con una tierna sonrisa, dejando que un suave color carmín pintara sus pálidas mejillas.

— Queremos volver a convivir un poco — dijo Osomatsu. — No me importa si te sientes avergonzado de mí, pero yo quiero conocer a tu pareja. ¿Está bien? Incuso si no eres capaz de venir aquí con él, presentarlo y comer en la mesa con papá, mamá y nosotros, ¡nosotros iremos allá y veremos qué tan buena persona es, tal y como tú dices! Y, lo siento por todo lo que dije antes. Totty, tú no eres desagradable — se sonrojó.

Todomatsu quedó perplejo.  
¡Su hermano mayor era tan malditamente dulce a veces! Todomatsu meneó la cabeza bajando el volumen de la plasma y soltó una risita.

— Imagina que somos una segunda familia mucho más cálida — dijo Choromatsu, uniéndose tranquilamente a la conversación. — Por favor…

— ¡Danos una oportunidad de conocer mejor a Atsushi-san! Después de todo, se convertirá en nuestra familia — dijo Jyushimatsu, sonriendo como siempre.

Todomatsu rió de manera tierna sin ninguna intención de burlarse de sus hermanos y acercó más el teléfono a su oído.

— Está bien, está bien — sonreía. — No se preocupen, hermanos. Gracias por decirme de todo esto. Voy a comentarlo con Atsushi-kun.

— ¡Gracias, Totty! — dijeron todos al unísono.

— Ah, pero, ¿qué haremos exactamente y qué compráremos?

— Lo comprarás tú — dijo Osomatsu riendo.

— ¿¡Eh!? Oye, ¡no es justo!

— ¡Todomatsu! Atsushi tiene un montón de dinero, y nosotros ni un centavo. ¡Puedes encargarte de esto! — decía con una voz tierna, a pesar de ser el mayor. — Por favor.

Choromatsu se dio una palmada en la frente, avergonzado de la situación y de su hermano mayor. Los demás sólo escuchaban.

Todomatsu hizo un puchero.

— Pero, aprovecharme de Atsushi-kun sería...

— No lo estás haciendo, Todomatsu — decía el mayor. — Es una fiesta de cumpleaños. Nosotros no haremos mucho monetariamente, pero estaremos ahí para divertirnos y pasarla bien contigo.

_"Nosotros no haremos nada",_ pensó Ichimatsu sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa juguetona.

Todomatsu infló los cachetes como señal de su enojo o berrinche, y asintió.

— Le diré a Atsushi-kun.

— ¡Gracias, Totty! — dijo Osomatsu muy risueño.

Todos agradecieron y se despidieron de Todomatsu.

Éste se preguntaba sinceramente si Atsushi se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Esperaba que si lo hacía, no tuviese algo planeado y tuviera que echarle a perder sus planes. Con algo de suerte y podría decirle con total calma.

Por otra parte, con lo de los gastos, de ninguna manera pensaba pedirle nada de dinero, porque no quería sentir realmente que se estuviera aprovechando de él. En cuanto habló con Osomatsu, pensó en que él mismo pagaría lo que pudiera con el sueldo de su nuevo trabajo, que no era mucho pero tampoco era poco. También, le daba algo de nervios tener que presentar a Atsushi con sus hermanos y viceversa.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿De qué hablarían?

Y sólo faltaba una semana para aquel día. Pero, no podía negar que la idea le emocionaba bastante. Una ligera sensación de cosquilleo le invadió el estómago.

Por otra parte, Atsushi sí se acordaba del cumpleaños del menor, por supuesto. Después de aquel juego de preguntas que habían jugado hace varios meses ya durante aquellos días libres, fue incapaz de olvidarlo.

Jamás lo olvidaría, y estaba esperando por esa fecha.  
No sabía exactamente qué le regalaría, o qué haría, pero quería que fuera especial para él.

Aquella tarde salió más temprano de su oficina. El edificio comenzaba a recibir la luz amarillenta del sol que acostumbraba emanar por las tardes, reflejándola en la ciudad.

Condujo hasta su casa y cuando llegó saludó a Todomatsu con ternura, como siempre al llegar. Después de que éste tomara un baño y ambos cenaran juntos, Atsushi se sentó un rato en el sillón rojo de la sala a leer un poco.

Todomatsu lo miraba con dedicación. No sabía por qué ver a Atsushi le hacía sentir tan feliz.  
Las personas eran simples, y podían ponerse felices tan sólo con ver a alguien.

Después de que caviló por un buen ratito, se aproximó a él y se paró a su lado. Debía decirle cuanto antes sobre la fiesta que sus hermanos llevaban organizando desde quién sabe cuándo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, porque sin darse cuenta, ya estaba esperando muy ansioso su cumpleaños.

El mayor lo volteó a ver, y él acercándose más con mucha emoción como un niño pequeño, le sonrió de nuevo, como quién está a punto de contarle una buena anécdota a un muy buen amigo.

— Oye, Atsushi-kun... 


	24. Veinticuatro de mayo

_Capítulo 24- Veinticuatro de mayo. _

Atsushi lo miró con serenidad.

— Dime, Todomatsu.

— Bueno, hoy mis hermanos me llamaron.

— ¿Ah, sí? — le pareció que Todomatsu se comportaba extraño. Tal vez era porque estaba emocionado por algo, o así parecía ser. — ¿Y qué te dijeron?

— Bueno, es que... Eh... No quiero tener que echar a perder algo. Digo, si es que tenías algo planeado — dijo aún parado a un lado del mayor.

— ¿Por qué luces nervioso? — Atsushi soltó una risita con ternura. — Dime lo que quieras.

Todomatsu asintió.

— Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero, en una semana será mi cumpleaños — dijo sonrojándose.

Atsushi sonrió y dio unas palmaditas al sofá justo al lado de él, indicándole a Todomatsu que se sentara junto a él. Y así lo hizo; Todomatsu se sentó.

Atsushi se acercó al rostro de Todomatsu, muy cerquita. Lo miró con cariño y con gracia.

— ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños, Todomatsu?

Todomatsu al tener a Atsushi tan cerca suyo se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo. Por más que lo conociera, su imponente alma le hacía erizar su piel. Se encogió y sonrió; le causó gracia que aún lo intimidara un poco.

— Sólo era una posibilidad...

— Bueno, vamos, que no se me puede olvidar por nada — sonrió y se alejó lentamente. — ¿Y qué sucede? ¿Quieres algo especial ese día? — lo miró con ternura. — Puedo hacer lo que quieras por ti.

— Bueno — sonrió —, en realidad no es tanto como... pedir algo físico.

— ¿Y entonces? — frunció el ceño confundido.

— Bueno, en realidad es una petición — se corrigió —, o algo así. No lo sé.

Atsushi miró a Todomatsu y no pudo evitar reírse. Éste último sólo lo miró confundido, sin apartar la mirada.

— Lo siento — dijo Atsushi. — Es sólo que, te ves demasiado nervioso. ¿Sucedió algo malo? Incluso si es algo así, puedo ayudarte con lo que sea.

— No te rías — dijo colorado. — Tú me pones nervioso.

— ¿Yo? — miró al menor y éste asintió. Atsushi retomó su postura. — Bueno, dime qué es lo que quieres, o... lo que sea que sucede.

Todomatsu carraspeó.

— Pues lo que pasa es que Osomatsu, mi hermano mayor, me llamó hoy para decirme que — se lo pensó bien —, bueno...

Todomatsu se comenzó a retorcer los dedos. Sabía que Atsushi era muy social, pues asistía seguido a reuniones de trabajo, había salido a citas grupales, era popular entre las chicas, y caminaba por las calles con facilidad y confianza, pero algo le decía que quizá él podría sentirse incómodo con sus hermanos ahí.

— Oh, creo que sé lo que vas a decir — Atsushi sonrió delicadamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Eso creo. ¿Irás ese día a pasarlo con tus hermanos, cierto? Está bien. Yo entiendo que tú quieras...

— No — Lo interrumpió. — No es eso. Si fuera eso te lo hubiera dicho sin rodeo, quizá.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ay! Es que me parece extraño pedírtelo, pero después de todo, después de tanto tiempo tendría que pasar — infló sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué podrá ser? — rió.

Todomatsu asintió decidido.

— Como mis hermanos y yo nacimos el mismo día, es más que normal para nosotros pasar ese día juntos, pero yo quiero estar también contigo, así que — tomó aire —, mis hermanos tuvieron la brillante idea de venir... aquí.

Atsushi abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Aquí?

— Sí — asintió con una sonrisa torcida. — Quieren hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí en tu casa, Atsushi-kun. Quieren conocerte — se ruborizó. — Están muy emocionados por organizar todo y venir aquí. No será nada en grande, sólo son ellos, pero entiendo que quizá sea una molestia para ti porque seguro estarás muy ocupado. Ellos insistieron en que yo te lo dijera, aunque estuve dudando. Es extraño para ti, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no tienen por qué venir si no quieres o no se puede. Así que...

Atsushi se quedó pensándolo unos segundos y después asintió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

— Está bien. Creo que sería genial si vinieran — dijo.

— De... ¿De verdad?

— Sí. He hablado con ellos algunas veces, aunque no he podido conocerlos muy bien.

— Ah, sí. Bueno, ellos son... — se rascó la nuca. — Ya sabes, son muy extraños. Cuando los veas te vas a confundir y quizá hasta te desesperes.

— No te preocupes — rió. — Seguramente será divertido conocerlos.

Todomatsu asintió rápidamente, satisfecho y ya tranquilo.

— Gracias, les diré mañana que hablé contigo.

— De acuerdo — Atsushi asintió. — Seguramente será una velada interesante — sonrió de lado.

— Eso espero — dijo aún con sus mejillas pintadas de color rosa.

Atsushi dejó a un lado el libro que tenía entre las manos, bostezó y se estiró.

— ¿No tienes problemas con eso, verdad? Ya que, eres tú quien lo pide.

— No — meneó la cabeza. — Quiero que conozcas más a mis hermanos y que ellos te conozcan mucho más a ti...

— Entiendo — suspiró.

Hubo un ratito de silencio.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿el trabajo está siendo muy pesado?

— Así suele ser — dijo. Volteó a ver a Todomatsu y notó que éste estaba con un rostro ahora un poco preocupado. Sonrió con amabilidad y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Todomatsu acariciando su cabello. — Pero tranquilo. No es nada que no pueda sobrellevar — lo tranquilizó. — Más importante, ¿cómo te va con tu nuevo trabajo?

— Bastante bien. No es molesto y el horario me agrada.

Como de costumbre hablaron un rato más hasta que cayó la noche. Estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión y después de ello terminaron adormilados, y fueron a la cama. Ya que, minutos antes Todomatsu se encontraba dormido sobre el regazo de Atsushi, tenía la cara de un bonito tono rojizo estando adormilado. Durmieron.

Por la madrugada el sol ni siquiera había alcanzado a salir y Atsushi ya se encaminaba a su trabajo. Todomatsu trabajaría casi hasta la noche, así que se levantó más tarde. Atsushi llegó al edificio de oficinas y una vez más comenzó su jornada habitual.

9:00 am.

Todomatsu decidió llamar a sus hermanos. Estaba muy emocionado por la respuesta de Atsushi hacia su petición y la de sus hermanos, sobre todo.

Tomó su celular y marcó. Nadie contestaba.  
Marcó una vez más y la línea se perdía en el silencio incómodamente. Una vez más marcó y la voz ronca de uno de sus hermanos finalmente le contestó.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó soñoliento. — Todavía es temprano. ¿No le importaría llamar más tarde?

— Son poco ya más de las nueve, Karamatsu nii-san. No es tan temprano — Todomatsu rió ante la voz adormilada y neutra de su hermano.

— To... ¿Totty? Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué sucede? — dijo, endulzando su voz de manera natural.

— ¿Siguen todos dormidos?

— Bueno, todos menos Jyushimatsu...

— Oh, bueno. Supongo que después de todo deberé llamar más tarde — rió.

— ¡Para nada! Ahora mismo vienen — dijo. — ¿Hay algo importante que quieras decirnos?

— Mhm — hizo un sonido afirmativo. — Son buenas noticias, pronto lo sabrán.

Karamatsu fue a la habitación donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos, cuidadosamente, y les dijo que Todomatsu estaba en la línea esperando. Ellos se abalanzaron contra él y le quitaron el teléfono enseguida. Solamente se quedó mirando un poco distante, con sus gruesas cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Totty? ¿Hola? — hablaba Osomatsu con su carismática voz, aunque aún un poco ronca.

— ¿Todomatsu? — se pegó ahora Choromatsu al teléfono junto al mayor. — ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? ¿Sucedió algo?

Todomatsu rió al escucharlos.

— ¿Totty? — se unió Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu como siempre, se mantuvo alejado; confiaba en Todomatsu. No estaba en el mismo rincón que Karamatsu.

— En primer lugar, nii-san — aclaró Todomatsu desde el otro lado de la línea —, no es tan temprano. Y en segundo, no ha pasado nada malo, así que despreocúpate.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Choromatsu.

— ¡Todomatsu! — exclamó Osomatsu. — ¿Vas a decirnos qué pasó sobre...?

— Sé a qué vas — lo interrumpió Todomatsu con gracia. — Sobre la propuesta del cumpleaños, ¿verdad? — al percibir el silencio supo que sus hermanos esperaban por una respuesta y continuó. — Atsushi-kun aceptó — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿¡De verdad!? — Osomatsu y Choromatsu exclamaron al unísono.

— ¡Qué emoción! — canturreaba Jyushimatsu.

— Así que, este fin de semana será... interesante — dijo el sexto.

— ¡Hm! No puedo esperar. Esa tarde será única, ¿no es así, _brothers_? — preguntó Karamatsu con una sonrisa seductora. Nadie le contestó.

Ichimatsu se acercó al teléfono.

— Totty, está bien, ¿verdad? — trató de reafirmar el cuarto.

— Sí, Ichimatsu nii-san. Atsushi-kun se veía bien anoche cuando hablamos de ello. Creo que también quiere hablar con ustedes — dijo Todomatsu.

— Ay, qué pena... — susurró Choromatsu, nervioso. — Hablar con... ya sabes, Atsushi-san... ¿Después de tantas cosas que han sucedido? — se puso colorado.

— Confío en ustedes — Todomatsu sonrió. — ¡Ah! ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Se comprará algo en especial?

— Bueno... Tenemos en mente unas cosas — le dijo Osomatsu, riendo. — Pero, será mejor que tú también compres varias cosas.

Todomatsu infló las mejillas.

— Osomatsu nii-san, no vayas a hacer algo raro.

— ¿Eh? ¿No confías en tu onii-chan? — rió burlonamente.

— No es eso. Es que... Bueno, no lo sé. Nunca he sabido realmente si alguien además de mí ha entrado en la casa de Atsushi-kun, así que...

— ¡Entendido! Habláremos más tarde, Totty. Concentrémonos en lo demás por ahora.

Todomatsu asintió. Estaba a punto de colgar y despedirse, cuando de repente tuvo una idea.

— Osomatsu nii-san, haré una llamada a un amigo — no estaba pidiéndole permiso necesariamente, pero sentía que debía decirle. — Es importante para mí, así que, si me lo permiten...

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo Osomatsu amistosamente.

Colgó. Todomatsu marcó a otro número y enseguida la persona que esperaba contestó:

— ¿Hola?

— Hola, Futsuumaru.

— Todomatsu, no ha pasado mucho tiempo que digamos — rió. — ¿Qué tal todo?

— Bien todo por acá. Bueno, llamé para pedirte algo. Sólo si quieres.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Todomatsu sonrió y respiró hondo.

— ¡Ven a casa de Atsushi-kun conmigo y con él, este fin de semana por favor!

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe? Digo, no es que no pueda, pero...

— ¿Vendrás? — al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo, continuó. — Pronto será mi cumpleaños, y quiero que vengas para poder pasarlo todos juntos. Mis hermanos también estarán ahí. Será una pequeña reunión para celebrar seis cumpleaños a la vez.

— ¿Tus hermanos, Todomatsu? — se sorprendió.

— Ajá.

Futsuumaru asintió.

— De acuerdo, iré.

— ¡Wah, qué alegría! Te daré los detalles pronto — dijo muy contento.

— Esperaré.

Se despidieron y colgaron.

La semana suele pasarse más rápido de lo que uno realmente cree, y el fin de semana estaba a tan sólo tres días.

Todomatsu después de su trabajo por la noche se desvió a la plaza comercial para comprar algunas cosas. Por suerte aún tenía algo de su sueldo en el bolsillo.

Compró algunos dulces y, además fue a una pastelería, a la cual volvería muy pronto. No estuvo viendo muy a menudo a Atsushi ya que él estuvo doblando horas en su oficina, y bueno, él no estaba desde temprano en casa. Tampoco vio a Futsuumaru o a sus hermanos; esperarían hasta el día acordado.

Los hermanos Matsuno se aseguraron de no comentar nada con sus padres. No tenía nada de malo, pero nunca se sabría cómo algo, quizá malo, podría resultar de ello. Estuvieron estableciendo el horario una y otra vez. Osomatsu especialmente estaba muy emocionado, al igual que Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu, pero a Choromatsu y a Ichimatsu se les veía un poco preocupados, o apenados tal vez.

_**22 de mayo, 6:10 pm.**_

— Bien, muchachos — decía Osomatsu. — ¡Iremos a casa de Todomatsu y ese tipo y la pasaremos al máximo!

— Todomatsu y Atsushi-san — corrigió Ichimatsu tranquilamente.

— Además esa no es la casa de Todomatsu — comentó Choromatsu.

— ¡Por ahora lo es! — se apresuró a decir Osomatsu. — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Iremos con tranquilidad y nos presentaremos como es debido? — alentó.

— Así debe ser — dijo Karamatsu acomodándose sus gafas oscuras.

— ¡Nii-san! ¿No llevaremos nada? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

Todos voltearon a ver al mayor, dudosos.

— Hmm... — pensaba Osomatsu. — Ya veremos eso mañana — sonrió.

Siguió pasando la tarde y al día siguiente siguieron con cuidado con todo. Era sólo una pequeña reunión después de todo, ¿no?

Todomatsu siguió yendo a su trabajo al igual que Atsushi. Cuando llegó por la tarde a casa, para su sorpresa se encontró con él.

_**23 de mayo, 7:40 pm.**_

Simplemente Todomatsu llegó a su casa, cargado con una enorme caja color blanco, subiendo las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Atsushi lo miró y rió al verlo caminar tan cautelosamente, pero no dijo nada. Todomatsu metió la caja al refrigerador y cuando caminó hacia la sala, encontró a Atsushi ahí sentado en el sofá, casi a oscuras.

— ¡Oh! At... Atsushi-kun — dijo sorprendido. — Qué sorpresa. No sabía que estabas aquí...

— Salí temprano de la oficina — sonrió.

Todomatsu dejó a un lado del sofá su mochila, de donde aún colgaba su llavero de conejo rosa. Se desplomó en el sofá a un lado de Atsushi y suspiró. Se sentía muy cansado.

— Estoy feliz de estar en casa finalmente — dijo acurrucándose entre los cojines.

— Sí, finalmente — dijo el mayor. Guardó silencio un ratito y después habló. — ¿Estás listo para mañana?

— ¿Hm? — lo miró. — Algo así. Me inquieta qué puedan hacer mis hermanos aquí — soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué son capaces? — rió y luego suspiró, aflojándose la corbata. — Se ven buenos chicos.

— ¿Sabes quién es quién?

— Eso creo. Me has hablado lo suficiente de ellos, más las pocas veces que los he visto. Creo que puedo saber quién es quién.

— Ya veo. Un peso menos — sonrió.

— ¿Crees que soy muy...?

— ¿Eh?

— No, nada. No sé qué es lo que digo.

— Dímelo, Atsushi-kun.

— No lo sé. Hace tanto que no hay tantas personas en casa. ¿Crees que se sientan cómodos aquí?

— Creo que...

— ¿O de qué querrán hablar? Quizá les parezca extraño hablar con alguien tan... ¿despampanante? No lo sé. Después de todas las ideas que se hicieron de mí aquel día en el hospital mientras esperábamos para verte, no sé qué puedan pensar de mí. No soy muy difícil de tratar, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Atsushi-kun?

— Bueno, constantemente trato a mucha gente en la oficina, empresas o cualquier parte, pero, me da una sensación de déjà vu cuando pienso en que estarán aquí junto a ti, conmigo, y Futsuumaru-kun. No es nada extraño para mí, pero no sé. He estado pensando sobre mañana desde hace días, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que me ven como alguien no confiable? ¿O acaso...?

— Atsushi-kun, hoy estás muy parlanchín — rió. — Todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Atsushi retomaron su brillo.

— Lo siento, no estaba siendo yo mismo. Es sólo que, bueno, yo ya te conté sobre mí, ¿verdad? Hace tanto que no siento esta sensación de calidez. Me lleno de melancolía, Todomatsu.

Todomatsu sonrió y sujetó las manos frías de Atsushi. Se acercó tiernamente con él y pegó su cabeza en su pecho, después de besar su frente.

— Mira, Atsushi-kun. Mis hermanos son tontos, no piensan bien las cosas. Perjudican la mayoría de las veces y necesitas repetirles las cosas para que logren entender, aunque sea lo más obvio del mundo. Se alteran muy fácil, son ruidosos, son nefelibatos y se ríen de cualquier cosa — hizo una pausa. — Pero, están ahí para mí siempre que los necesito. Atsushi-kun, estoy seguro de que lo harán contigo también...

Atsushi asintió.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Así es — afirmó Todomatsu. — No deberías esperar mucho en realidad — dijo separándose de él y torciendo la boca —, pero, así es como son. Ellos quieren verte más a ti que a mí, seguramente. Así que tú sigue como siempre… — sonrió.

Atsushi se sintió más ligero y terminó por quitarse la corbata por completo.

— De acuerdo. Así es como debe ser — dijo sin más.

Todomatsu rió.

— Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo se sentirá Futsuumaru. Nunca le he presentado a mis hermanos tampoco — rió. — Creo que apenas sabe que tengo hermanos — dijo de forma graciosa.

— Bueno, mejor preocupémonos por eso — rió.

Hablaron un rato más, y después fueron a la habitación.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿sigues terminando asuntos con el trabajo? — preguntó al ver al mayor escribiendo varias cosas en unos documentos por su _pc._

— Son sólo cosas breves — dejó todo y se puso a leer un rato alguno de sus libros.

8:00 pm.

— ¿Estarás aquí mañana cuando mis hermanos lleguen?

— Claro que sí, aunque antes debo encargarme de otra cosa.

— ¿Te desviarás después de la oficina?

— No te preocupes, Todomatsu. Llegaré a tiempo — sonrió. — En serio, no te preocupes por mí. Recuerda lo más importante de todo: mañana es tu cumpleaños.

— Sí, es verdad — sonrió.

— Bueno, será mejor que descansemos. Aún mañana tenemos cosas que hacer — sonrió —, Totty.

— ¿¡To...!? ¡Atsushi-kun! — su rostro se puso rojo.

Atsushi rió. Apagó la luz y se acurrucó, dándole la espalda a Todomatsu.

— Descansa.

El menor se quedó sentado en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, sin nada que decir con la cara colorada y la vista perdida al frente. Miró la silueta de Atsushi y sólo sonrió.

— Tú también descansa, Atsushi-kun — se dejó caer contra el colchón.

Apagaron la luz y los dos durmieron.

_**24 de mayo, 8:00 am.**_

Todomatsu despertó y caminó despacio hacia la sala, bajando las escaleras lentamente. Atsushi no estaba.

Le pareció extraño, ya que se supone que él saldría de la casa más tarde. Se fue a fijar a la cochera, y efectivamente el auto no estaba. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Todomatsu no fue a trabajar como de costumbre, ya que de nuevo llegó su día libre. Se cepilló los dientes, desayunó, se acicaló y ya después salió a alguna otra parte. El día parecía pasarse rápido y él no sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba emocionado por ver a sus hermanos y a Futsuumaru, pero muy aparte le inquietaba un poco la preocupación de Atsushi.

Salió un momento a la estación a buscar algunos aperitivos, aunque nada le llamó la atención y volvió a casa rendido. Creyó que podría llamar a Futsuumaru pero lo descartó, ya que lo vería en unas horas después de todo.

El sol se metió, haciendo de aquel día hermoso también un día fugaz.  
Atsushi estaba terminando su jornada. Se arregló el saco, se ajustó la corbata, fue al baño a mojarse la cara, se arregló un poco el cabello y se despidió para salir de su oficina. Se metió al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

6:25 pm.

Todos habían quedado de cuerdo en verse en casa de Atsushi a las siete, justo cuando se metiera el sol, y en la casa Matsuno los hermanos ya estaban más que emocionados, nerviosos y alterados.

Karamatsu se encontraba acomodando sus gafas obscuras viéndose en el espejo con una estética sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces, Karamatsu nii-san? — decía un fastidiado Choromatsu al verlo ahí, así. — Ya casi no hay luz. No necesitas lentes de sol cuando no hay sol.

— _Why not, brother?_ No hay necesidad de que el _sunshine_ brille para que yo pueda brillar.

— Ugh...

Lo miró con una cara de desagrado. Choromatsu meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba el resto de sus hermanos. Karamatsu también venía por detrás. Pensaron en ponerse sus trajes azules celeste que suelen usar cuando salen a buscar trabajo, pero mejor optaron por usar sus sudaderas de colores, ya que creyeron que sería más fácil para Atsushi reconocerlos de esa forma. Además, recordaron que Todomatsu llamaría a un amigo, así que afirmaron que era la mejor decisión.

Por la mañana de aquel día, Matsuyo les preparó su comida favorita y un postre debido a su cumpleaños. A la mujer le dio pena que su hijo más pequeño no estuviera en casa, pero simplemente no dijo nada. Ese vacío lo llevaba ella sola. Además, de nuevo consiguió ropa nueva (aunque fuera al por mayor) para ellos, y sobró un sexto cambio. Su padre también los felicitó y les dio algo de dinero. No era bastante, pero sí algo que no ganarían jamás con su posible esfuerzo. Eso bastó para animarlos bastante.

Los hermanos se encontraban cambiados y bien peinados (a excepción de Ichimatsu, que mantenía su cabello desordenado) ya en la sala de estar.

— ¿Entonces no llevaremos nada? — decía un sonrojado Choromatsu.

— ¡Toma las cosas con calma, Choropajerovski! Nadie dijo que no llevaremos nada — dijo Osomatsu rápidamente.

— Pues yo no veo que tengas algo entre las manos — espetó.

— Nos encargaremos de eso en un momento — dijo el mayor. Después volteó a ver al resto; Karamatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. — ¿Nos vamos entonces? — sonrió y frotó su nariz.

— Muy bien — dijo Ichimatsu.

— ¡Ya es hora! Seguro nos costará encontrar la casa — dijo Jyushimatsu.

— No hay problema, ya que Todomatsu nos dio las indicaciones — recordó Karamatsu.

— ¡Ustedes no saben seguir indicaciones! — exclamó Choromatsu.

— ¡Va, va! Sólo salgamos y vayamos a donde sea que el camino nos lleve — dijo Osomatsu tomando el picaporte de la puerta, aunque fue interrumpido.

Justo cuando todos se disponían a salir escucharon unos pasos que provenían del pasillo. Era Matsuyo, su madre. La miraron en silencio con un poco de pánico, aunque Osomatsu se veía más tranquilo sobre todos.

— ¿A dónde van? — dijo la mujer en un tono bajo.

— Mamá, creímos que estabas en la cama — dijo Choromatsu.

— Vamos a volver en un par de horas — avisó Ichimatsu.

— Este... Vamos a comer oden con Chibita — se apresuró a decir Karamatsu.

— Sí, iremos a beber un rato — afirmó Osomatsu. — Lo de siempre, mamá. Tú estate tranquila — sonrió.

— ¿Es así? — su madre preguntó.

— ¡Sí! Quizá hasta nos regale la comida esta vez — dijo Jyushimatsu sonriendo. — Es nuestro cumpleaños número veintiuno después de todo.

La mujer asintió y sonrió rápidamente con gentileza.

— De acuerdo, los estaré esperando. Que les vaya bien, cuídense mucho — se despidió.

Todos asintieron y salieron al patio, rumbo a la casa de Atsushi. Estando ya a dos o tres cuadras de distancia, Osomatsu se metió a una tienda y salió con varias bolsas sonriendo.

— ¿Qué compraste, Osomatsu? — preguntó Ichimatsu.

— ¡Cerveza! — dijo mostrando las bolsas.

— ¿Que...? ¡Oye! Esto es muy poco — dijo Karamatsu metiéndose.

— ¡Cállate, doloroso! ¡Es para lo que me alcanza! — el primero se defendió.

— Osomatsu, ¿no te da pena llegar así? — decía Choromatsu muy bajito.

— ¡Si tú no quieres ir, entonces no vayas! Además a todos los hombres les gusta beber, ¿no?

— No creo que Atsushi-san sea de ese tipo — Choromatsu rió.

Jyushimatsu sólo se reía de sus hermanos.  
Siguieron caminando sin hacer mucho caso de todo aquello.

— ¿A Totty le gustará su regalo? — preguntó Karamatsu.

— Eso no lo sé. Debería conformarse con eso, que es todo lo que pudimos conseguir — dijo Ichimatsu viendo la bolsa de cumpleaños que Choromatsu llevaba. Siguieron caminando.

6:40 pm.

Atsushi había llegado a la casa. Entró y sonrió al ver a Todomatsu.

— Ah, ¡Atsushi-kun! Finalmente en casa. Hoy se me hizo eterno no verte aquí — rió.

— Sí, igual a mí. Perdón por tardar tanto — hizo una reverencia leve sin borrar su sonrisa. Después se acercó a Todomatsu y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y un beso en la frente. — Feliz cumpleaños, Todomatsu.

Todomatsu sonrió ampliamente y correspondió al abrazo.

— Gracias, Atsushi-kun...

— Veintiuno, ¿verdad? — sonrió. — Te ves bastante bien.

— Gracias — se sonrojó. — Tú también.

Ambos rieron.

— Espera aquí — dijo el mayor. — Te tengo un regalo, pero lo dejé en la sala.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Para mí?

Atsushi asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala. Enseguida volvió con una caja en las manos, decorada con un bonito y fino papel dorado y un enorme y atractivo moño rojo. La verdad es que la cinta era muy bonita.

— Feliz cumpleaños — volvió a decir. — Aquí tienes, ábrelo — le extendió el regalo sonriendo.

— ¿Eh? Atsushi-kun, ¿fuiste a buscar un regalo sólo para mí? — sus ojos brillaron. — ¡Muchas gracias! — hizo una rápida reverencia antes de abrir el regalo y después comenzó a romper el papel.

Se deshizo cuidadosamente de la cinta roja y comenzó a abrir la caja. Sonrió al ver lo que era. Se encontró con unos bonitos zapatos nuevos de un precioso color marrón, algo suntuosos y bastante caros podía decir.

— ¡Atsushi-kun, gracias por pensar en mí! Muchas gracias — lo abrazó una vez más.

— No es nada, Todomatsu. Por ti pueda hacer lo que sea — lo abrazó también, y después se separaron. Fue entonces cuando sonó el celular de Todomatsu.

— ¿Mh? ¿Será Futsuumaru? — se preguntó. Fue corriendo por su celular, lo tomó y contestó — ¿Hola?

— ¡Todomatsu, feliz cumpleaños! — saludaron todos sus hermanos al unísono.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ustedes también! — rió.

— Oye, Totty, ya sé que seguro renegarás, pero, sabemos que estamos por la calle que nos indicaste, aunque Choromatsu insiste en que ya estamos perdidos — dijo Osomatsu. — ¿Será que puedes salir a buscarnos?

— ¡Ustedes vengan!

— ¡Imposible! — dijo Osomatsu.

— Claro que no es imposible. ¡Tú eres el que trae el celular! ¿No? Entonces fíjate muy bien en el GPS. La casa de Atsushi-kun debería poder verse desde ahí. Así que, sólo tengo eso que decir.

— Oh, creo que estamos cerca — dijo Osomatsu viendo el celular y manteniendo la llamada.

— ¿Lo ves? Bueno, aquí los esperamos.

— ¡Ya vamos, estamos cerca!

Cortaron la llamada. Todomatsu puso el celular en la mesa.

— Mis hermanos ya casi llegan — informó a Atsushi.

— Ya veo. Será una velada emocionante — sonrió. Se levantó y se ajustó la corbata.

Todomatsu quería cambiarse de ropa y Atsushi le ayudó a escoger algo.  
Después, él también decidió cambiarse a algo que no fuese tan formal y que luciera más coloquial o confiable. Era muy importante lucir amigable, accesible. Una vez listos, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a hablar un momento. En realidad también esperaban una llamada de Futsuumaru, pero ésta permaneció sin llegar por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente a la casa, aunque en realidad creyeron que obviamente no se trataba de los hermanos Matsuno, ya que, bueno, ¡ellos no tienen auto!

Seguramente sería Futsuumaru llegando con alguien, o cualquier otra opción estaba bien ahí. Ya no había que arreglar nada. La casa estaba más que limpia y ordenada.

7:00 pm.

— ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? Ya son las siete. Tendrían que haber llegado un poco antes, ¿no? — dijo Todomatsu chocando los pies contra el suelo, mirando la puerta.

— Se estaban equivocando de camino. Es normal que lleguen un poco tarde, Todomatsu — le dijo.

— Bueno, eso es verdad.

Pasó sólo un poco más de rato y de repente escucharon un leve sonido en la entrada. Después se hizo más fuerte y más repetitivo. Estaban tocando la puerta con tranquilidad, y después más desesperadamente.

— Alguien llegó — dijo Atsushi, burlándose de su propia frase que era más obvia que nada.

— Lo sé. Iré a abrir — dijo Todomatsu levantándose. — ¿Está bien, verdad?

— Sí, ve.

Todomatsu se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada para dejar pasar a quien sea que estuviese tocando la puerta. Menos mal que no había llegado tan tarde.

— ¡Ya voy! — dijo Todomatsu.

Atsushi se puso de pie y a pasos lentos se acercó un poco a la entrada, no estando exactamente en el recibidor.

Todomatsu tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.


	25. Cumpleaños

_Capítulo 25- Cumpleaños. _

Una vez abierta la puerta, apenas asomó un poco la cabeza más allá del marco y fue de inmediato envuelto por unos brazos fuertes. Se quedó anonadado, sin soltar la chapa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Todomatsu! — dijo Osomatsu abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Chicos, ya están aquí! — dijo sorprendido viendo al resto de sus hermanos por la espalda de su hermano mayor sin soltarse de aquel abrazo, siendo un poco apretujado. — Feliz cumpleaños — dijo sonriendo y acariciando la espalda de Osomatsu, viendo a sus demás hermanos.

El resto de los chicos se aproximaron más a la entrada de la casa y abrazaron todos juntos a Todomatsu. No había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero no estar los seis todos juntos aunque sea poco tiempo era doloroso. Se apretujaron entre todos.

— ¿Cómo llegaron después de todo? — preguntó Todomatsu entre risas.

— ¡Eso fue simple! — Osomatsu se encogió de hombros. — Bastaba con preguntarle a alguien por la dirección exacta.

— Y pedir un aventón — recalcó Ichimatsu.

— ¿Eh? — Todomatsu se sorprendió.

— ¡Ichimacchan! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras! — exclamó el primero.

Ichimatsu rió bajito.

— Eso explica el sonido del motor fuera de la casa — dijo Todomatsu poniendo un dedo en su mentón, como pensando en voz alta.

Todos lo miraron extrañados; no tenían idea.

De repente se escuchó cómo unos pasos provenientes desde adentro de la casa se aproximaban. Era Atsushi, viéndolos desde adentro con una ligera sonrisa y sus naturales ojos entrecerrados.

Los chicos lo vieron de frente y no dijeron nada. Todomatsu estaba de espaldas, por lo que al sentir el extraño ambiente entre sus hermanos se dio la vuelta y chocó la mirada con Atsushi también.

El único que reaccionó con gestos temblorosos y las mejillas coloradas fue Choromatsu, que apenas hizo una reverencia. Jyushimatsu por instinto alzó una mano y la movió de un lado a otro, saludándolo y sin desaparecer su casi permanente sonrisa. Atsushi sonrió e hizo una reverencia también, con gusto. Todomatsu asintió y se apresuró a romper con esa _"tensión"._

— Bueno, hermanos, pasen, adelante — Dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que los muchachos pudiesen pasar. Ninguno se movió.

— Es un placer de nuevo, muchachos — dijo Atsushi cordialmente. — Por favor, pasen. No se queden ahí — sonrió.

Ellos se quedaron un momento más ahí sin hacer nada y Atsushi no se hizo para atrás. Todomatsu les dirigió una mirada que instintivamente los incitaba a entrar rápidamente, sin titubear.

— ¡Bueno! Ya que estamos aquí, comencemos de una vez — exclamó Osomatsu entrando con los brazos levantados hacia atrás, juntando las manos en su nuca; a pasos largos y seguros.

— Con permiso — dijo Choromatsu tímida pero cordialmente mientras entraba, siguiendo al primero.

— ¡Vamos a entrar! — exclamó Jyushimatsu pasándose también, acariciando el cabello de Todomatsu a la vez que lo hacía.

— _Nice place_ — atinó a decir Karamatsu con una sonrisa mientras entraba y observaba, sujetando el hombro del quinto hermano.

Ichimatsu entró después de sonreír a Todomatsu y asentir levemente al ver a Atsushi, como forma de saludo.

— Te imaginarás que hemos escuchado mucho de ti, ¿no? — decía un risueño Osomatsu aproximándose a Atsushi. — ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Osomatsu, el primer hijo de la familia Matsuno — le tendió la mano.

Se habían visto ya, pero para los sextillizos era muy necesario volver a presentarse formalmente; de eso habían discutido también en el camino.

— Mucho gusto, Osomatsu-kun — le dio la mano. — Soy Atsushi, un simple empresario; es un placer verte de nuevo — sonrió.

Se separaron de aquel fuerte apretón de manos.

— Ah, estos son mis hermanos — siguió diciendo Osomatsu, pasando como "anfitrión" —, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu — señaló a cada uno conforme mencionaba sus nombres.

Hicieron una reverencia y Atsushi estrechó las manos de cada uno.

— Bueno, adelante — dijo Atsushi avanzando hacia la cocina — Están en su casa.

Todomatsu le dio un empujoncito a sus hermanos para que entrasen con más confianza. En realidad el único que se veía tenso era Choromatsu, y sólo un poco Ichimatsu. Osomatsu entró a la cocina primero junto con Atsushi y dejó las bolsas que llevaba sobre la mesa. Estaban llenas de cerveza y papitas.

Atsushi les indicó que se sentaran en la mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal en la segunda planta, y subieron. Antes de sentarse Choromatsu se detuvo repentinamente; se quedó de pie, estático.

— Casi lo olvido — dijo el tercero volteándose a con Todomatsu. — Aquí tienes, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo. Ábrelo más tarde, ¿sí? — sonrió, tendiéndole una bolsa de cumpleaños. — En realidad no es mucho, es una pena, pero...

— Gracias, Choromatsu nii-san — le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomó el regalo. Choromatsu le devolvió el gesto.

7:15 pm.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, cerca del balcón y el ventanal. Las luces de la ciudad durante la noche se podían ver muy bien desde allí arriba, y el sereno no hacía daño alguno. Sin duda sería una buena noche.

— Bueno — dijo Atsushi —, ¿qué tal si bebemos un poco para empezar?

— ¡Buena idea, Atsushi-san! — lo elogió Jyushimatsu.

— Comencemos entonces — aceptó Karamatsu.

Osomatsu sacó varias de las latas de cerveza y las puso sobre la mesa. Se repartieron.

Todos tomaron una y la abrieron, y después tomaron un trago de cada una de sus latas con gusto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Está muy buena! — dijo Osomatsu con las mejillas coloradas.

— No está nada mal — opinó Atsushi. — Hacía tiempo que no bebía una cerveza tan buena — decía con una ligera sonrisa, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en su cara.

— Qué cosas dices, Atsushi-kun — Todomatsu rió.

— Creo que sabe mejor cuando tienes algo que picar — dijo Ichimatsu.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esto sabe muy bien así — exclamó Choromatsu.

— ¡Abran las papas! — Karamatsu dio unos golpecitos a la mesa.

— ¡Espera un poco más! — le dijo Todomatsu al segundo.

Atsushi reía.

Jyushimatsu tomó la bolsa de papas y la abrió.

— Podemos comenzar a comer un poco de esto — dijo el quinto con una sonrisa. — Adelante.

En ese momento cuando Todomatsu se disponía a sentarse junto a todos (porque él permanecía de pie), se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo tenuemente tocada.

— Ah, debe ser Futsuumaru-kun — dijo Atsushi como pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Futsuu...maru? — dijo Osomatsu.

— El amigo de Todomatsu que iba a venir también — aclaró Ichimatsu.

Todomatsu bajó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Vio a Futsuumaru con varias bolsas en las manos.

— ¡Lo siento, Todomatsu! — dijo rápidamente Futsuumaru haciendo una reverencia. — Tenía algo que hacer así que llegué algo tarde y...

— No, está bien. Pasa, no te preocupes — sonrió. Se hizo a un lado para que Futsuumaru entrase. — Atsushi-kun y mis hermanos están arriba, cerca del ventanal. Deja las cosas en la mesa — dijo amablemente.

— ¡Gracias! — se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de entrar por completo. — Ah, aquí tienes. Tu regalo de cumpleaños — sacó una caja de una de las bolsas y se la tendió.

Todomatsu la agarró con cuidado.

— Gracias, Futsuumaru — sus ojos brillaron.

Futsuumaru le dio un abrazo a Todomatsu y él correspondió. Después entró completamente a la casa y se encaminó a la segunda planta.

Todomatsu lo siguió con su regalo entre las manos, y lo observaba caminar tan tranquilamente por las escaleras.

— Futsuumaru...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Habías venido ya a la casa de Atsushi-kun?

— Sí, unas cuantas veces. Fue tan sólo unos meses antes de que él te conociera, ha sido un tiempo ya — sonrió volteándolo a ver. — ¿Por qué?

— Creí que caminabas como si fuese tu casa — rió.

— No digas eso — reía también.

Llegaron cerca del ventanal; el balcón, y ahí estaban Atsushi y el resto de los Matsuno.

— Buenas noches — saludó Futsuumaru.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Jyushimatsu.

— Buenas noches — saludó el resto de los hermanos al unísono, cada uno con el tono característico de su voz.

— ¡Lo siento, chicos! — dijo Futsuumaru, como si los conociera desde hace tiempo. — No pude traer un regalo para cada uno, así que tendrán que compartir — sacó una caja llena de _wagashi._ — Y estas otras son para todos nosotros — le sonrió a Atsushi, poniendo las botellas de _sake_ sobre la mesa.

— ¡No debiste haberte molestado tanto, Futsuumaru-san! — Dijo Jyushimatsu con una enorme sonrisa.

Los demás hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos. No es que Futsuumaru tuviese mucho dinero, pero incluso él había llevado algo, y ellos...

— No te preocupes, estamos agradecidos contigo, Fustuumaru-san — dijo rápidamente Choromatsu.

— Con que sólo me digan Futsuumaru está bien — sonrió el mencionado.

— ¿No tuviste algún inconveniente? — se sumó Atsushi. — Ven, siéntate — le señaló un lugar, sonriendo sutilmente.

Futsuumaru se sentó en medio de los hermanos y Todomatsu puso su regalo en otra mesita para sentarse también.

— Bueno, Futsuumaru-kun… ¿Sabías de nosotros, no es así? ¿Por qué no habías ido a nuestra casa antes? — preguntó Osomatsu.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san! — Todomatsu le llamó la atención.

A Futsuumaru no le incomodó.

— Nunca me puse a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué ustedes no salían con Todomatsu y conmigo? — Futsuumaru respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es porque nuestro hermanito no habla de él! Es decir, de ti. O, no hablaba — contestó Osomatsu.

— Ya veo — asintió soltándose una risita. — Por cierto, me pregunto quién es quién, entre ustedes. A pesar de ser idénticos a Todomatsu sólo puedo saber que Todomatsu es Todomatsu — rió. — ¿Tú eres...?

— ¡Soy Osomatsu! Y ellos son Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu — volvió a decir, señalando a cada uno.

— Nos sabrás reconocer pronto — afirmó Ichimatsu.

— ¡No es muy difícil, _boy_! Claro, sabiendo que hay un océano y mundo muy distintos dentro de cada uno de nosotros — exclamó Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu hizo un gesto de repulsión ante el comentario del segundo.

— Es verdad — añadió Atsushi. — Al principio no se pueden diferenciar muy fácil, ¿cierto? Pero a pesar de tener la misma cara, todos son muy distintos en el interior — sonrió. — Me tomó algo de tiempo.

— Ah, es cierto. Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? — Osomatsu frotó su nariz. — Nos mirabas distinto a todos, eso está bien.

Rieron.

— ¡Ah, traje algo de _sake_! Supongo que ya lo vieron. ¿Qué les parece si bebemos un poco? — dijo Futsuumaru. — ¿Está bien, Atsushi?

— Por supuesto, no veo por qué no.

— Bueno — dijo Futsuumaru con mucha confianza —, serviré un poco. ¿Beberán todos?

Futsuumaru intentó levantarse para alcanzar unas copas, pero enseguida Atsushi las arrimó a la mesa.  
Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, Atsushi comentó:

— Ah, lo olvidé — dijo con una ligera sonrisa —, yo también conseguí algo — Atsushi se levantó y se dirigió a la barra que estaba en la cocina. Sacó unas botellas finas de vino tinto y volvió a la mesa junto al ventanal. — Tal vez es demasiado ahora que todos hemos traído algo, pero, por favor beban todo lo que quieran, adelante.

— Cerveza, _sake_ y vino. Me pregunto si podré con todo — dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal.

— ¡Imposible! — Choromatsu le dijo al quinto abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡Gracias, Atsushi-san! — dijo Karamatsu. — Será un privilegio _for us._

Ichimatsu se dio un manotazo en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.  
Todomatsu ayudó a Futsuumaru a servir las copas.

— Ah, chicos. ¿Cuántos años están cumpliendo? — preguntó Futsuumaru.

— Veintiuno — contestaron los sextillizos al unísono.

— ¿Eh? ¡Se ven muy bien!

Las copas estaban en frente de cada quien. No todos bebían vino. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu siguieron bebiendo cerveza. Atsushi, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu probaron el vino gustosos. Todomatsu y Futsuumaru bebieron _sake_.

Futsuumaru puso los wagashi en medio de la mesa y por supuesto todos comieron. También de las papitas que habían llevado, entre otras cosas para picar que Atsushi compró. Se sentían extraños estando allí todos juntos, no sabían de qué o cómo hablar.

— Me gusta tu casa, Atsushi-san — soltó Jyushimatsu, viendo cada rincón del lugar con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, siéntete cómodo — le digo Atsushi viéndolo con su expresión amigable.

Osomatsu le tomó un gran trago a su cerveza y sonrió.

— ¡Oye, Atsushi! Entiendo que no te hayas podido pasar por nuestra casa pero pudiste habernos dicho dónde quedar, ¿no? — rió Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu lo miró de reojo.

— No le digas esas cosas... — le reprochó Choromatsu.

— Es verdad — dijo Atsushi respondiendo hábilmente —, pero supuse que sería un problema si alguien los veía conmigo en el auto.

Osomatsu mostró una de sus sonrisas pícaras a modo de respuesta y bebió de nuevo a su cerveza.

— Ah, como sea, Atsushi-san. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermanito — dijo Karamatsu. — Estamos agradecidos por eso y queríamos que lo supieras.

— Ah, sí — se unió Choromatsu. — Cualquier cosa que te haya molestado de nosotros, discúlpanos — agachó la cabeza levemente. — No pensamos siempre de manera clara.

— No se preocupen por eso, son cosas que ya pasaron — dijo Atsushi. — No deberían de vivir con ese peso, no hay nada malo que yo piense de ustedes — sonrió. — Y hablo para todos, claro.

Se quedaron viéndole.

— Pues, gracias — dijeron al unísono los seis. Hasta Todomatsu esta vez.

— ¡Wah! ¡Qué raro! Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo y todo — dijo Futsuumaru muy sorprendido entre risas. — No me dijiste nada de eso, Todomatsu.

— No, no te dije nada.

Todos rieron. Futsuumaru se sentía cómodo a pesar de que no había tratado con todos los chicos y mucho menos juntos.

— Ah, este... Atsushi-kun — dijo Todomatsu, acordándose de algo.

— Sí, dime.

Futsuumaru y los cinco chicos los miraban muy atentos. Tal vez era porque no se explicaban cómo fue que ellos terminaron juntos. Les daba mucha curiosidad. Eran algo distintos, pero no hacían un mal dúo.

— Bueno — siguió diciendo, — ¿no te parece genial que estemos aquí para hablar, finalmente todos juntos? — sonrió.

— Ah, tienes razón — dijo Atsushi asintiéndo. Se irguió y carraspeó; todos lo miraron curiosos.

— Ahora que lo dicen, también queremos hablar de algo — intervino Karamatsu refiriéndose a él y los otros cuatro chicos, como hermanos.

— Hagámoslo de una vez — dijo Choromatsu.

— ¿Para dónde van? — Osomatsu dijo entre dientes, haciendo referencia a la conversación.

Jyushimatsu recargó sus manos en sus mejillas, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y prestando atención. Futsuumaru tomó un trago de _sake.  
_Todomatsu respiró hondo.

— Ya se sabe desde hace mucho, pero... — decía Todomatsu con un sonrojo —, Atsushi-kun y yo somos pareja. Y pues... bueno, es reconfortante que ustedes puedan saberlo y lo apoyen. Estoy — se corrigió —; estamos agradecidos con ustedes.

Al terminar de decir aquello, todos quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Ichimatsu se sonrojó levemente y todos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa.

— No es algo que se deba agradecer — dijo Futsuumaru casi para él mismo con una expresión tranquila.

Todomatsu y Atsushi sonrieron.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Osomatsu esperando algo más por parte del menor. — ¿Volverás a casa?

Karamatsu lo miró de reojo con curiosidad, algo asombrado. Aunque era extraño (realmente raro), Jyushimatsu frunció el entrecejo como si algo le hubiera molestado, aun con sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh? — Todomatsu sonrió apenas de manera nerviosa.

— Po... ¿Por qué le dices eso? — habló Choromatsu tartamudeando un poco. Posó una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Osomatsu para captar más su atención. — Él se encuentra bien con Atsushi-san aquí, ¿no lo ves?

— Agh, no quise decir eso... — corrigió Osomatsu.

— No te preocupes. Creo que es normal que quieras tener a tu pequeño hermano en casa — dijo Atsushi. — No podría cuidar de él tan bien como tú, después de todo.

— Totty es el más pequeño, pero somos de la misma edad — exclamó Jyushimatsu entre risas, naturales en él.

Ichimatsu se quedó atento al ambiente.

— Me preguntaba si pensabas darte con que sea una vuelta por la casa — aclaró Osomatsu en seco. — No hace falta que regreses para quedarte si no quieres, después de todo — dijo. Miró tranquilamente a Atsushi casi como si lo retara, no sin antes dirigir una rápida pero ligera mirada de fastidio a Choromatsu. Estaba harto de que lo corrigiera.

Osomatsu sin voltear a ver quiso agarrar su cerveza de la mesa, pero su mano chocó con la copa de vino de Karamatsu y la derramó sobre la alfombra. Todomatsu se sobó la sien con un poco de molestia.

— Oh — Futsuumaru apenas y se preocupó.

— No puede ser — balbuceó Ichimatsu aparentando indiferencia.

Jyushimatsu se rió y Choromatsu cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos. Karamatau miró con tristeza su vino derramado.

— Ah... Lo siento — dijo Osomatsu en un tono bajo, haciendo una mueca.

Nadie habló, y la música que Todomatsu había puesto anteriormente en una pequeña bocina se siguió escuchando.

— No te preocupes — dijo Atsushi tranquilamente sin borrar su sonrisa. — Si la mancha no sale basta con cambiar la alfombra, nada que no se arregle.

— Eh, está bien — asintió Osomatsu. Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Sabes que no puedo volver. Ni siquiera para saludar — dijo Todomatsu de repente, cavilando.

— ¿Cómo que no? — dijo Karamatsu. — Claro que puedes, Totty...

— ¿Qué dicen papá y mamá? — preguntó el mencionado.

— Bueno, ellos no han cambiado de parecer pero... — trató de intervenir Choromatsu.

— No iré — aclaró Todomatsu.

En vista de que Todomatsu no accedería, Ichimatsu decidió esta vez tratar él con Atsushi.

— Atsushi-san — habló el cuarto con su natural voz apagada y ronca —, eres bienvenido en casa por parte de nosotros, pero sabes cómo son los padres... Nos hubiera gustado cenar junto a ti en nuestra mesa, y en nuestra casa.

Atsushi sonrió de corazón al escucharlo.

— Entiendo, no tienen por qué lamentarse ante eso — dijo el mayor. Después su sonrisa se borró de su rostro lentamente. — También pasé por algo así — dijo casi en un susurro.

— Y bueno, quería... — dijo Ichimatsu, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Queríamos que lo supieras! — continuó Jyushimatsu.

— Gracias, chicos — exhaló Atsushi.

— ¡Y por supuesto saben que yo estoy con ustedes! — exclamó Futsuumaru. — ¡Ahora brindemos porque estamos celebrando un cumpleaños y porque estamos todos aquí juntos! — alzó su mano, sujetando su _sake_.

— ¡Porque estamos todos juntos! — dijo Jyushimatsu alzando su copa de vino, sujetándola de manera extraña.

Todos levantaron sus bebidas; también Karamatsu, que ya tenía una nueva copa con vino que Todomatsu le sirvió.

— ¡Salud! — vocalizaron todos al unísono.

Brindaron y bebieron.

Discretamente (sólo un poco) Choromatsu puso algunas toallas de papel sobre la mancha en la alfombra, tratando inútilmente de secarla. Atsushi se dio cuenta de esto y soltó una risita casi inaudible.

— Ah, este... Nunca habíamos hablado de nada sobre su relación, todos juntos — dijo Osomatsu refiriéndose a Atsushi y a Todomatsu —, pero hay que dejarlo como una especie de "caso cerrado". Hace meses las cosas estuvieron sombrías. Ya saben…

Todomatsu asintió.

— No sé si lo hacen o no, pero no se escondan — apenas se escuchó decir de Ichimatsu.

— Me tranquiliza realmente que todos lo digan — declaró Atsushi. Le dirigió una mirada especial a Futsuumaru, ya que eran amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

En realidad a todos les alegraba que Todomatsu por lo menos se haya enamorado de un muchacho de sangre azul. Era quizás sólo por la necesidad de los sextillizos de salir de lo más bajo del estatus social que poseían.  
En parte era eso; y también estaban felices por su hermano.

Pasó un poco más de rato y Todomatsu les salió a todos con la sorpresa de que había comprado un pastel de cumpleaños para celebrarse, a él y a sus hermanos. Lo pusieron en medio de la mesa y prendieron las velas que colocaron encima, no precisamente de un número exacto.  
Cantaron la canción de cumpleaños todos juntos y después de pedir un deseo, soplaron y apagaron las pequeñas llamas. Hubo aplausos, principalmente por parte de Atsushi y Futsuumaru.

El pastel se partió y todos comieron su parte. De rato, después de seguir hablando y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, les dio algo de hambre.

— Osomatsu nii-san, ¿y la comida? — preguntó Todomatsu inocentemente.

— ¿Comida? — respondió el mencionado. — ¿Qué comida?

— Teníamos un acuerdo. Ustedes vendrían, y también traerían la co...

— ¡Fue imposible! — interrumpió de nuevo Jyushimatsu moviendo extrañamente sus manos. — Pasa que no teníamos dinero, no encontramos nada aceptable y se nos fue el tiempo.

Y nadie dijo nada, porque era la verdad.

— Ah, sobre eso... — Choromatsu intentó enmendar el problema, sin resultados. — Nosotros...

— No hay nada ahora. Les dije que no era buena idea venir nomas así — opinó Ichimatsu.

— Podríamos ir con Chibita — sugirió Karamatsu.

Nadie lo escuchó.

— Ay, Totty — dijo Futsuumaru pensativo. — Pudiste habérmelo dicho a mí y yo habría preparado algo para todos nosotros.

— Bueno, nadie se culpe — dijo Atsushi. — Nadie pensó muy bien en eso, ni siquiera yo pude comprar algo más. Solamente el vino...

Ya no había bebida y estaban hambrientos.

— ¿Entonces? — casi susurró Todomatsu.

— Hmm. Podríamos ir rápidamente a comprar algo de comer — sugirió Choromatsu. — O comprar ingredientes para cocinar algo todos aquí, quizá.

— ¡Sólo consigan más vino! — exclamó Jyushimatsu con una enorme sonrisa.

— Eso sí puedo hacerlo por ti — le respondió Atsushi a Jyushimatsu sonriendo también.

— Ah… También tengo hambre — Futsuumaru se recargó en Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu rió e hizo lo mismo.

— Qué hambre — susurró Ichimatsu.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! — exclamó Osomatsu de repente.

— ¿Hmm? — captó la atención de todos, que lo cuestionaron al unísono de manera gutural.

— ¿Qué, Osomatsu? — le preguntó Choromatsu.

— ¿Y si vamos con Chibita? — dijo el primero.

— ¡Oh, buena idea! — exclamó Todomatsu.

— Hmm, no está mal — reconoció Choromatsu.

Karamatsu no dijo nada.

— Pero — interrumpió Jyushimatsu —, no trajimos dinero, ¿o sí?

— Ah, este... — Osomatsu intentó hallar una solución.

Choromatsu le dirigió una mirada asesina al primero.

— Bueno, no se preocupen por eso. Si se trata del dinero o por cualquier otra causa, yo me haré cargo, ¿bien? — Atsushi esbozó una sonrisa. — Vayamos afuera y vamos a ese lugar — dijo levantándose.

Ninguno se movió a primer instante.

— ¡Ya vamos, tengo hambre! — dijo Futsuumaru siguiéndole.

Jyushimatsu rió ante el comentario de éste último y al haber estado recargado en él, se levantó también. Todos hicieron lo mismo. Todomatsu fue el último en salir.

Estando parados frente al automóvil, se preguntaban cómo demonios cabrían todos en un coche de tamaño promedio. No había suficientes opciones.

— Ni modo — dijo Todomatsu. — Tendrán que apretujarse para entrar, porque yo iré en el asiento del copiloto — terminó la frase con un tono y una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ah, no es justo! — decía Futsuumaru.

Atsushi miraba detenidamente el auto, tratando de asimilar que se irían los ocho ahí.

— ¡Sólo métanse y no se quejen! — exclamó Ichimatsu, tomando a Karamatsu fuertemente de un brazo y lanzándolo al interior del vehículo. — ¡Y ustedes también! — señaló al resto.

Al final, quien sabe cómo, se metieron. Atsushi conducía, Todomatsu iba en el asiento del copiloto como dijo, y los demás...  
En la parte de atrás, más torcidos que nada.

— ¡Quítame el pie de la cara! — se quejó Choromatsu.

— Perdón, Choromatsu nii-san — se disculpó Jyushimatsu.

— ¡Me están aplastando!

— Y te aplastaremos más si no te callas, Karamatsu — respondió Osomatsu.

— Creo que si la puerta se abre rodaré en la autopista — dijo Ichimatsu.

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tantos? — comentó Futsuumaru. — Como sea, ¡aguanten un poco más, chicos!

— ¡Tú no dices nada porque estás arriba de nosotros! — dijeron los cinco hermanos al unísono.

— Wah, qué miedo — exclamó el chico de cabellos claros y rizados.

Todomatsu apretaba los ojos fuertemente. Gracias a que Futsuumaru estaba con sus hermanos no se sentía muy avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi se aguantaba la risa lo mejor que podía. Trataba de concentrarse en mantener la vista fija en la carretera. No supo cómo fue que terminaron así, pero le hacía mucha gracia. Sentía como si fuese parte de una familia cariñosa por primera vez.

[ ... ]

Todomatsu le fue indicando el lugar y finalmente llegaron. Se bajaron todos del carro y se desentumieron.

— ¡Ah, Chibita! — levantó la mano Osomatsu, saludando al chico de baja estatura desde lejos.

Todos se acercaron.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Chibita al tenerlos ya de frente. — ¿Por qué no habían venido? Me tienen muy abandonado por aquí desde hace tiempo. — se giró y miró a Todomatsu entre los chicos de rostros iguales. — ¡Ah, Todomatsu! Demonios, ha pasado mucho tiempo — sonrió.

— Hola, Chibita. Lo sé, desearía haber venido un poco más seguido — contestó el menor.

La sonrisa de Chibita se borró al ver a los otros dos chicos que acompañaban a los sextillizos.

— ¿Y ellos...? — preguntó.

— ¡Oh, hola! — reaccionó. — Soy Futsuumaru, mucho gusto. Soy amigo de Totty — saludó con su mano algo apenado, debido a que la manera de hablar de Chibita le intimidaba un poco.

— Encantado, soy Atsushi — dijo haciendo una muy leve reverencia incorporándose de manera rápida con su expresión tranquila. Le tendió la mano.

— ¿Eh? ¿_Atsushi_? — dijo Chibita casi en un susurro. — ¿_Ese_ Atsushi?

— ¿Eh? — el mencionando ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Chibita recordaba que con anterioridad Osomatsu y los otros le habían contado algo sobre el tal "Atsushi". Y le habían dicho que era la razón del abandono de Todomatsu al barrio; que era su pareja. Por supuesto se lo tomó con calma, y asintió varias veces al recordarlo para sí mismo.

— ¡Oh, maldición! Un placer — estrechó la mano del chico. — Estos tipos me han contado varias cosas sobre ti.

Todomatsu se sorprendió. Entendió que sus hermanos ya le habían contado a Chibita sobre su relación y pudo relajarse un poco.

— Ya veo — dijo Atsushi tranquilamente.

— ¡Pero vamos, siéntense! — suplicó Chibita. — ¡Adelante!

Y así fue. Todos se sentaron frente a Chibita ahí en su puesto de comida, que estaba cocinando el _oden_. Les sirvió su comida.

— Luce todo muy rico. ¡Buen provecho! — dijo Futsuumaru y comió. — Ah, ¡está extremadamente bueno!

— Pues claro, idiota. ¡Mi _oden_ es el mejor del mundo!

— Me consta — afirmó Atsushi tras probarlo también.

Chibita sonrío exitoso.

— ¿Y qué los trae a todos por acá? — preguntó.

— Verás Chibita — dijo Karamatsu de manera _cool_ —, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños número veintiuno.

— ¡Oh, felicitaciones, maldita sea!

— Gracias — dijeron al unísono con las mejillas rojas.

Futsuumaru no hacía más que morir de risa internamente por la manera de hablar de Chibita.

— Y nosotros somos su compañía — aclaró Atsushi.

Pasaron el rato. Siguieron comiendo, conversado y divirtiéndose.

— Por favor, coman todo lo que quieran. La cuenta la pagaré yo — les recordó Atsushi.

— ¡Gracias, hombre! — exclamó Osomatsu.

_"Al final te saliste con la tuya, ¿no, Osomatsu? Maldito tacaño",_ pensó Choromatsu.

Con respecto al hecho de que Atsushi y Todomatsu se aparecieron juntos de repente, Chibita no dijo nada para no incomodar, aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo, después de todo, los Matsuno ya le habían contado bastante.

— Me tuvieron abandonado un tiempo — comentó Chibita. — ¡Solamente Karamatsu ha estado viniendo más a menudo!

— Eso es _because you're my best friend,_ Chibita — dijo Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu puso los ojos en blanco. Chibita hizo un gesto de repulsión y después se resignó con una sonrisa de lado.

Aunque ya habían bebido en la casa, también pidieron algo de cerveza estando ahí. Botella tras botella.  
Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu ya no pidieron nada.

Era bastante tarde ya.

11:30 pm.

Todos se pusieron de pie después de un muy buen rato; estaban muy satisfechos.

— Bueno, Chibita-kun — decía Atsushi —, gracias por recibirnos. La comida estuvo muy deliciosa, déjame decirte, ¿eh?

— ¡Gracias, vuelve pronto, maldición!

—Esto es por lo de todos — sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre el pequeño mostrador. — Y esto es para ti — Atsushi dejó una cantidad extra a un lado. — Gracias de nuevo — sonrió.

Chibita lo miró atónito. Estaba algo acostumbrado a que los sextillizos fuesen a comer ahí y se fueran sin pagar, así que ese gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, y además... ¿propina?

— ¡Me gustaría volver! — exclamó Futsuumaru.

Los hermanos se despidieron y todos subieron al coche.

— ¡Demonios! — gritaba Chibita al borde de las lágrimas tras recibir bastante dinero. — ¡Vuelvan pronto, imbéciles! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Atsushi se despidió meneando su mano con una sonrisa, al igual que Futsuumaru y Todomatsu, y comenzó a conducir.

Después de comer, Atsushi se dirigió a la misma tienda lujosa de antes para comprar más vino que obsequiaría a Jyushimatsu. Una vez dentro del coche de nuevo, se lo dio y agradeció.

Cuando llegaron a la casa entraron de nuevo a la sala y hablaron un ratito más. Se sentaron a ver algo de televisión, lejos del ventanal. Comenzó a hacer frío.

— ¡Yo digo que ya deberías abrir tu regalo, Totty! — dijo Jyushimatsu.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó el mencionado.

— Sí, hemos esperado bastante — dijo Karamatsu.

12:00 am.

— Aunque — dijo Choromatsu tímidamente — no es la gran cosa. Así que...

Futsuumaru estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala boca arriba con la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia atrás, recargada en el porta brazos. Moría de sueño y estaba muy lleno.

Jyushimatsu siguió bebiendo vino, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— Y también abre mi regalo — dijo Futsuumaru. — Ah, lo siento, chicos. El _sake_ será su regalo, ¿sí?

Los Matsuno lo miraron resignados, aunque con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bien, lo haré — dijo Todomatsu.

— Iré por los obsequios — se ofreció Atsushi.

— No, está bien. Gracias, lo haré yo, Atsushi-kun — contestó el menor.

Atsushi aceptó y se sentó de nuevo.

En seguida Todomatsu volvió con la bolsa de cumpleaños y otra cajita.

— Vamos, Totty — dijo Ichimatsu desviando su mirada del televisor. — Ábrelos.

— ¡A eso voy! — respondió riendo.

Todos le prestaron atención.

Primero abrió la bolsa que sus hermanos le dieron, ya que se la habían entregado primero. Con cuidado metió la mano y sacó un sencillo pero bonito sombrero color crema con un listón color rosa alrededor de él. Sonrió al verlo.  
Choromatsu estaba avergonzado de semejante regalo tan simple, aunque ninguno de los otros pensaba nada al respecto.

— ¡Gracias, está muy bonito! — dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad te gustó? — preguntó Osomatsu.

— Sí — contestó Todomatsu con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron satisfechos. Choromatsu dio un respiro de alivio.

Después tomó el regalo de Futsuumaru y lo abrió también. Resultó ser un pequeño reloj plateado de muñeca; lucía algo caro y era elegante. Muy bonito.

— ¡Ay, qué bonito! — exclamó Todomatsu.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó el chico de cabellos rizados.

— ¡Sí, gracias! — dijo.

Atsushi dio unos pequeños aplausos.

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu voltearon a ver a Futsuumaru de una manera extraña, debido a que se sintieron repentinamente _"opacados"_ por el obsequio de éste.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Futsuumaru abriendo mucho los ojos al percibir las cinco miradas iguales y aterradoras, sintiendo nervios. — ¿Me lucí?

— ¡Le echas más leña al fuego! — exclamó Jyushimatsu meneando la cabeza y las mangas.

Atsushi rió, y al verlo Todomatsu se empezó a reír también. Esto provocó una sonrisa en los demás.

— ¡Qué noche! — Karamatsu se estiró. — He estado muy a gusto.

— Igual yo — le siguió Choromatsu.

— Yo estoy muy lleno — dijo Futsuumaru. — Pero la comida estaba rica.

12:30 am.

Ya era muy tarde. Sólo pasaron un rato más juntos.

— Atsushi-san, ya es algo tarde. Debemos irnos ya, gracias por invitarnos — dijo Choromatsu poniéndose de pie. — Un gusto de nuevo — le tendió la mano.

— El gusto es mío — Atsushi correspondió al apretón de manos.

— Nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo Osomatsu a Atsushi dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Atsushi se extrañó ante ese acto.

— Seguro, pronto — contestó Atsushi con una confiada sonrisa.

— ¡Bye, bye, Atsushi-san! — se despidió Jyushimatsu. — ¡Gracias por el vino! — dijo llevándose lo que quedaba en las botellas.

— ¡Adiós, _our wealthy guy_! — Karamatsu hizo un ademán de despedida.

Ichimatsu no se despidió.

— Adiós, chicos — Atsushi los acompañó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Mhm? ¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó Choromatsu a Futsuumaru.

— Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más — contestó el cuestionado.

— De acuerdo, buenas noches. Nos vemos después — sonrió y le dio la mano.

Futsuumaru estrechó la pálida mano de Choromatsu.

— ¡Claro! ¿Eres...?

— Choromatsu.

— Nos vemos después, Choromatsu-kun — Futsuumaru reafirmó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieren que los lleve a su casa? — preguntó Atsushi.

— Nos gustaría, hombre, pero traería algunos problemillas — respondió Osomatsu. — En todo caso, gracias — sonrió y frotó su nariz con su dedo.

— Bueno — Atsushi aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Adiós, Totty! ¡Adiós, Futsuumaru-kun! — se despidieron todos al unísono.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y buscaron algún taxi que los llevase a la estación. Tomarían el tren nocturno.

Una vez estando sólo Atsushi, Todomatsu y Futsuumaru, volvieron a la sala.

— ¡Wah, todo fue divertido! — decía Todomatsu.

— Así es — decía Atsushi —, Totty — terminó la frase de manera burlona.

— At... ¡Atsushi-kun! — Todomatsu rió y se sonrojó.

Hubo un ratito de silencio.

— Ah, Futsuumaru-kun, estaba pensándolo. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Vives algo lejos después de todo — sugirió Atsushi.

— ¿Está bien?

— Sí, hay demasiado espacio — dijo.

Futsuumaru lo pensó un momento y después asintió.

— De acuerdo, no suena mal — sonrió. — Me quedaré.

— ¡Muy bien! — Todomatsu dio un salto. — Será como una pijamada.

Atsushi sonrió.

En ese instante, se escuchó a la puerta siendo golpeada tenuemente por golpecitos consecutivos.

Todomatsu, Atsushi y Futsuumaru se preguntaban qué pasaba.

— ¿Volvieron? — preguntó Atsushi.

— Qué raro — casi susurró Futsuumaru.

— Yo iré a ver, seguro se les olvidó algo — dijo Todomatsu.

— Aunque ya tiene un ratito que se fueron — comentó Futsuumaru.

Todomatsu se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, en el recibidor. Los golpes en la puerta habían cesado en cuanto se acercó; seguro que lo escucharon caminar. Tomó con cuidado el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Ichimatsu nii-san?

— Hola de nuevo, Todomatsu — dijo con su tono de siempre.

— Este... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

— No, yo sólo...

Todomatsu parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno...

— ¿Estás malito?

— No, nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Ichimatsu tomó aire y habló, con sus mejillas pintándose de color rosa.

— ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, contigo?

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, con ustedes.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Y los demás?

— Tal vez ya tomaron el tren. Les dije que regresaría contigo y dijeron que estaba bien, aunque Choromatsu nii-san me dijo que no lo hiciera porque molestaría. Y lo entiendo, si no puedo estar aquí. No es tampoco como si ahorita no pudiera tomar el tren yo solo...

— Por mí no hay problema, pero...

— ¿Lo dices por Atsushi-san?

— Sí — asintió. — Aunque, Futsuumaru se quedará aquí también así que no habrá problema — explicó. — Y... ¿por qué quieres quedarte?

— ¿Eh? Porque...

— ¿Mhm?

— Es porque... Me... contigo...

— No balbuces, nii-san — dijo con ternura. — Apenas y te oigo.

Ichimatsu levantó la mirada sonrojado y habló de nuevo.

— Po... Porque, me gusta estar contigo — dijo bajito. — ¿Bien? Además — sus manos temblaban —, no puedo hablar mucho estando con los otros. Y es por eso que yo...

A Todomatsu le dio ternura. Esbozó una sonrisa y acarició las frías y pálidas manos de su hermano mayor.  
Le daba gracia que a pesar de ser tan rudo a veces, era muy en el fondo considerablemente dulce.

Todomatsu echó una rápida mirada al interior de la casa y al exterior por detrás de Ichimatsu. Después asintió y se hizo a un lado con su sonrisa burlona, pero extrañamente linda e inocente.

— Entra.


	26. Propuesta

_Capítulo 26- Propuesta. _

— Con permiso — dijo Ichimatsu entrando a la casa.

Todomatsu cerró la puerta detrás de su hermano y lo acompañó hasta la sala, con Atsushi y Futsuumaru.

— ¿Quién era, Todomatsu? — preguntó Atsushi al escuchar la puerta cerrándose. Al ver a Ichimatsu entrar por el marco de la puerta se dio cuenta, tardándose un poco, de que no era Todomatsu. — Ah, ¿Ichimatsu-san?

— Sólo Ichimatsu — dijo el mencionado.

Todomatsu entró a la habitación.

— Atsushi-kun, Ichimatsu nii-san se quedará con nosotros hoy. ¿Te parece bien? — decía Todomatsu. — Ahora sí parecerá una pijamada — rió.

— No hay ningún problema — se apresuró a decir Atsushi.

— ¿Ichimatsu? — dijo Futsuumaru mirándolo detenidamente. — Creo que ya sé diferenciarte — dijo casi seguro.

— Bien por mí — dijo Ichimatsu haciendo un ademán con su puño, a modo de victoria.

12:50 am.

— Ya es algo tarde — dijo Atsushi al ver bostezar a Futsuumaru, tallándose los ojos después. — ¿Les parece si vamos a la habitación para arreglar las cosas de una vez?

— Vamos — dijo Futsuumaru. Hizo una pequeña pausa y después añadió algo más mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación en el segundo piso. — Lo siento, Atsushi. No acostumbro a quedarme así de repente en casas ajenas pero mi casa queda algo lejos y...

— No — lo interrumpió el mayor. — No es ninguna molestia tenerte a ti, ni a nadie aquí. Tampoco a Ichimatsu — dijo mirando a éste último, quitando el honorífico que complementaba (o sobraba) de su nombre. — De verdad, estén a gusto, por favor.

Futsuumaru asintió y agradeció, encaminándose. Ichimatsu lo siguió.

— Iré por más mantas — dijo Todomatsu yendo hacia un clóset que estaba en una habitación cercana.

Atsushi fue con Todomatsu para ayudarle y después subieron a la segunda planta. Entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Futsuumaru que los esperaba de pie junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

— Si quieren — dijo Ichimatsu en tono neutro —, podría dormir en el sofá. Incluso con una simple bolsa para dormir me basta.

Ichimatsu no mentía, pues después de todo él sólo quería estar con Todomatsu (aunque no sea literalmente). Le bastaba con haberse quedado en aquella casa, y dormir en el sofá no sería un problema. Ya estaba acostumbrado; estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

— No, nada de eso — dijo Atsushi. — Si Ichimatsu se queda solo — decía —, esto ya no será una pijamada — rió al decir lo último, sonrojándose un poquito y viendo de reojo a Todomatsu.

Todomatsu infló sus rosadas mejillas fingiendo estar molesto ante el comentario.

— Tiene razón — opinó Futsuumaru con una sonrisa. — Le quitaría lo divertido.

Ichimatsu asintió pensándolo y apenas esbozó una sonrisa simple pero sincera.

— De acuerdo — dijo Ichimatsu —, me quedo aquí.

— Y... ¿cómo nos acomodaremos? — preguntó Todomatsu.

Atsushi se cruzó de brazos pensándolo y Futsuumaru lo observaba, al igual que Todomatsu. Ichimatsu sólo esperaba la respuesta para aceptarla, aunque...

— Podría dormir junto a Futsuumaru-kun — empezó a decir Atsushi —, y dejar que tú, Todomatsu, duermas junto a Ichimatsu en la cama.

— ¡Ni hablar! — exclamó Ichimatsu. — No pienso dormir en la cama.

— Ichimatsu nii-san, será como cuando éramos niños — dijo Todomatsu. — O incluso de adultos, durmiendo en el futón los seis juntos, ¿no crees? Así que...

— No — aclaró de una vez el mayor de los hermanos. — No dormiré en la cama, no está bien.

— Pero, hermano...

Atsushi ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

— O yo podría dormir junto a Ichimatsu en el futón — opinó Futsuumaru. — Claro, sólo si quieres. Y le dejamos la cama a Todomatsu y Atsushi y todo seguirá normal.

Futsuumaru y Atsushi habían sido amigos demasiado tiempo; incluso mucho tiempo antes de que éste último haya podido conocer a Todomatsu.  
De vez en cuando Futsuumaru iba y se quedaba en casa del mayor para pasar el rato, tanto así que hasta Atsushi consiguió un futón para su amigo y de ahí que éste recordara que había algo en qué poder dormir.

Atsushi había traído el futón, no una bolsa de dormir como Ichimatsu pensaba.

— Bueno — dijo Ichimatsu. — Me parece bien — aceptó.

— ¡Bueno, durmamos juntos! — exclamó un entusiasmado Futsuumaru, arrojándose al futón que estaba ya tendido, mientras acomodaba las esponjosas almohadas a como podía, dándole la mejor a Ichimatsu. — Estoy muy cansado y creo que algo ebrio — rió.

— No se te nota — afirmó Ichimatsu.

Futsuumaru sintió alivio ante ese comentario.

— Entonces así quedamos — Atsushi confirmó, satisfecho.

[ ... ]

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu iban llegando a la casa bastante cansados y muy tarde ya.  
Entraron con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y se metieron a su habitación, todos dispuestos a meterse en el futón para de una vez dormir. Sin embargo, algo los detuvo. Había una silueta que parecía observarlos por detrás de la oscuridad, desde el pasillo llegando a las escaleras. Era su madre.

— Cuatro — dijo la mujer.

— Mamá... — balbuceó Choromatsu. — ¿Qué haces despierta?

— Sólo son cuatro — dijo Matsuyo, ignorando la pregunta de su hijo. Parecía que los inspeccionaba, uno por uno. — ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu?

— Bueno, él... — intentó explicar Karamatsu.

Osomatsu se desesperó.

— Está con Todomatsu. Pasará la noche ahí — dijo Osomatsu sin más.

Jyushimatsu se acercó a la pequeña mujer.

— Mamá, deja que Ichimatsu nii-san haga lo que... — Jyushimatsu intentó dar una explicación también pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

— No les estoy pidiendo explicaciones — exclamó su madre.

— ¿Eh? — musitó Choromatsu.

— Sólo quería saber en dónde está Ichimatsu, y Osomatsu ya me respondió. Eso es todo — aclaró Matsuyo. — Y estaba despierta porque tardaron demasiado, se hizo tarde y quería esperar a que llegaran. Me preocuparon.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, algo angustiados y un poco aliviados también.

— Lo siento, _mommy._ Debimos haberte llamado — se disculpó Karamatsu.

— En realidad sabes que Ichimatsu está con Todomatsu — decía Choromatsu —, pero, ¿te tranquiliza aunque no sabes cómo ubicarlos?

— ¿Choromatsu? — cuestionó Osomatsu.

— Me tranquiliza — afirmó la mujer. — No sé ubicarlos, pero sé que Todomatsu no está solo. Está con ese chico, ¿no? Pero tu padre no puede saberlo. Él tiene que pensar que esta noche volvieron cinco de ustedes.

— ¿Por qué, mamá? — preguntó Jyushimatsu.

— Así es como lo decidió tu padre, cielo. Sabes que para él es difícil aceptar lo que pasó con Todomatsu, ¿verdad? Lo saben. Le duele que haya elegido a un desconocido por encima de su familia, quienes siempre lo cuidaron. Y no quiere perderlos también a ustedes — explicó su madre.

— ¿Perdernos? — susurró Karamatsu.

—O sea que, si consigo trabajo y me caso con una chica linda — decía Choromatsu —, ¿eso sería perderme también?

— Baja de esa nube, Choropajerovski — gruñó Osomatsu.

Choromatsu le dirigió una mirada nada agradable. Jyushimatsu apenas pudo sonreír.

La mujer guardó silencio.

— Choromatsu — siguió diciendo Matsuyo —, tu papá está preocupado. Todomatsu comenzó a desaparecer de la nada e incluso ahora no sabemos nada — dijo y después tomó aire. — Pero, no discutamos eso. Sé que ustedes lo miran de vez en cuando y me alegro de que lo admitan. Mientras ustedes me digan que él está bien, estaré tranquila, ¿bien? — sonrió.

— Mamá — la llamó Osomatsu.

— Ya es muy tarde, váyanse a dormir — dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

— No, yo quiero... — insistió en vano.

— Ahora no, Osomatsu — la mujer tomó la mano de su hijo, a modo de súplica tal vez. — Ahora es tarde y todos deben dormir.

Osomatsu apretó los labios.

— Buenas noches — dijeron los chicos con un tono muy bajito y al unísono.

Matsuyo volvió a su habitació cuatro chicos se metieron en el futón, donde había más espacio de lo acostumbrado y se durmieron.

[ ... ]

— ¿No te aprieto? — preguntó un apenado Ichimatsu, estando a un lado de Futsuumaru bajo las cobijas.

— Para nada — respondió.

— ¿Está bien si apago la luz? — cuestionó Atsushi.

— Adelante — dijeron Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Futsuumaru.

Se dieron las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir.

Para Atsushi, dormir con Todomatsu era de lo más normal, pero le parecía extraño que ahora Ichimatsu y Futsuumaru tuviesen que estar juntos de alguna manera, y también le parecía gracioso.

Durmieron lo suficiente.

Cuando era de madrugada, Atsushi se levantó cuidadosamente y se alistó para irse a trabajar. Debía estar temprano en su oficina, sin falta.  
Era una pena que no pudiese despedirse de los chicos. No los despertó.

Salió de la casa tras echar un último vistazo hacia la habitación.  
Ichimatsu apenas despegó los ojos al escuchar el automóvil irse seguido del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse; podría decirse que era de sentidos agudos.

5:20 am.

Parpadeó un par de veces y en seguida volvió a intentar dormir.

"Debe estar realmente loco para levantarse temprano y volver extremadamente tarde casi todos los días", pensó Ichimatsu antes de caer en la inconsciencia y volver a su mundo de sueños.

Pronto comenzó a iluminarse el cielo, el sol estaba saliendo ya.

8:45 am.

Ichimatsu talló sus ojos con cuidado y parpadeó varias veces para despabilarse. Se enderezó y miró a Todomatsu, que estaba en la orilla de la cama junto a Futsuumaru, éste último cruzado de piernas hablando con el otro.  
Al darse cuenta de que ya había despertado, rieron un poco.

— Buenos días, dormilón — dijo Todomatsu viendo a su hermano.

— Buenos días — contestó Ichimatsu con su voz ronca.

— ¿Sabes? Me pateaste varias veces — dijo Futsuumaru viendo hacia la ventana, pero dirigiendo sus palabras a Ichimatsu. — Y hablas dormido.

— ¿¡Eh!? — Ichimatsu se puso rojo. — ¡Lo siento! No es que... Yo no quería...

Futsuumaru comenzó a reírse y Todomatsu meneó la cabeza.

— ¡Es broma! Tranquilo — dijo Futsuumaru. — No causas molestias — sonrió.

— Ya veo... — balbuceó todavía colorado.

— ¡No seas así, Futsuumaru! — exclamó Todomatsu sonriendo. Se levantó y se estiró. Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación. — Prepararé algo para desayunar.

— ¡Espera! ¿No es muy temprano? — dijo Ichimatsu.

— Sí, espera un rato más Todomatsu — dijo Futsuumaru.

Todomatsu asintió.

— De acuerdo — dijo finalmente.

Futsuumaru y Todomatsu debían ir a trabajar, e Ichimatsu debería volver a su casa. Esperaron un poco más en la habitación; recogieron todo, dejaron todo en orden y Futsuumaru e Ichimatsu se fueron a cambiar las prendas que Atsushi y Todomatsu les prestaron para dormir.  
No podían lavarse los dientes, pues no llevaban cepillo lastimosamente.

9:20 am.

Todomatsu comenzó a preparar algo para el desayuno y Futsuumaru e Ichimatsu se dirigieron a la cocina con él para ayudarle, aunque Todomatsu insistió en que no necesitaba ayuda; que podía él solo.  
Los chicos desistieron y lo esperaron en la barra de la cocina mientras él seguía cocinando los _omelettes_.

— Todomatsu — decía Futsuumaru —, saldré primero que tú de la casa. Debo ir a trabajar un poco más temprano y el tren sale antes de tiempo.

— ¿Oh? Está bien — dijo Todomatsu mientras acomodada un _omelette _cuidadosamente con la espátula en uno de los platos.

— Por favor dale las gracias a Atsushi cuando lo veas — le pidió Futsuumaru —, aunque de todas formas le enviaré un mensaje más tarde. Fue divertido quedarme aquí con ustedes...

— Me alegra — comentó Todomatsu.

— Iré arriba por mi sudadera — dijo Ichimatsu. — La olvidé en la habitación.

Se levantó y fue por ella. Una vez que vio que no estaba, Todomatsu se acercó un poco más a Futsuumaru recargándose en la barra para preguntarle:

— ¿Te agradó mi hermano?

— Por supuesto — contestó el chico con una sonrisa. — Es calladito pero amigable... Creo que ya puedo diferenciarlo de tus otros hermanos.

— ¿En serio? — se sorprendió.

— Sí, aunque creo que a los demás no les hallo diferencias — se estremeció al recordarlos, todos iguales.

— Ya — soltó una risita y siguió sirviendo los otros _omelettes._

— Además...

— ¿Qué más?

— La ropa de tu hermano Ichimatsu está llena de pelos de gato — rió.

— ¿Sí? — se rió. — Creo que eso lo caracteriza mucho.

— Ahora veo el porqué le tienes mucha confianza. Es agradable...

En ese momento Ichimatsu volvió de la habitación con la sudadera en el brazo tranquilamente.

— Ah, Ichimatsu nii-san — habló Todomatsu —, aquí está tu desayuno.

Todomatsu acomodó los platos enfrente de cada uno de los chicos y les sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Él comería de pie al otro lado de la barra, no habría problema con eso.

— Así que ya hasta cocinas tú — comentó Ichimatsu.

— Claro, Ichimatsu nii-san, después de todo no puedo esperar hasta que Atsushi-kun lo haga por mí — dijo Todomatsu.

— Y está rico — dijo Futsuumaru.

— Creo que en casa mamá sigue cocinando para todos nosotros — admitió Ichimatsu.

Futsuumaru se rió, no de mala gana. Comieron un rato más hasta que terminaron.

9:40 am.

Futsuumaru finalmente se despidió de Todomatsu e Ichimatsu, dándole un abrazo al menor y un apretón de manos al mayor. Salió de la casa con cuidado y se dirigió a su propia casa; se daría un baño, tomaría el tren y volvería al trabajo.

— Tu amigo me cayó bien — le dijo Ichimatsu a Todomatsu con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Sí? Él es un chico simple y agradable. Creo que encaja donde sea...

— No es como Jyushimatsu, pero siempre está sonriendo.

— Me sorprende — dijo. — Es agradable, en las buenas y en las malas — esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al terminar de hablar.

Ichimatsu lo miró pensativo.

— Todomatsu, ¿él fue quien te ayudó cuando...?

— Sí — interrumpió.

Ichimatsu asintió varias veces viendo su plato, todavía con un poco de comida.  
Siguió comiendo sin decir nada más. Todomatsu ya había terminado su desayuno, se encontraba terminando de beber el jugo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Todomatsu bajó el vaso chocándolo levemente contra la barra y se humedeció los labios para articular algo.

— Ichimat...

— Todoma...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose a la par.  
De nuevo guardaron silencio.

— Dime, Todomatsu — le dijo.

— Bueno — diguió diciendo —, no soy quién para decírtelo, pero, ¿no te gustaría intentar vivir así?

— "¿Así?"

— Digo, aparte. O sea, lejos de los demás, de nuestros padres y hermanos.

— No sé si podría.

— ¿Por qué no? Mira, yo podría ayudarte a conseguir lugar en un departamento con el dinero que gano — explicaba — y te puedo ayudar a conseguir trabajo. Quizá conmigo o cerca de ahí.

— Pero...

— Podrías tener a los gatos contigo si conseguimos alquilar un departamento donde lo permitan, y podrías hacer o comprar cualquier cosa que tú quieras. Yo te ayudo — dijo.

— Todomatsu, suena bien, pero no creo que yo sea capaz de vivir así.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, yo...

— Ichimatsu nii-san, creo que tú puedes prosperar más que los otros. Tienes el corazón abierto para esa clase de cosas, y no mereces vivir como lo haces siempre. Yo me separé porque quería estar con Atsushi-kun, pero seguro habría alquilado un apartamento tarde o temprano para comenzar por mí mismo. Así que...

— Todomatsu, no puedo. No podría vivir solo, no soy capaz. Seguramente no aguantaría mucho tiempo así y volvería con los demás.

— No digas eso, tú eres más capaz de lo que crees. Eres muy fuerte, Ichimatsu nii-san. Si realmente lo quieres, puedes hacerlo.

— Gracias.

— Bueno, considéralo por favor.

— Está bien, gracias — dijo con sinceridad.

Todomatsu asintió satisfecho tras lo dicho. Ichimatsu se quedó un poco pensativo, viendo su plato vacío mientras terminaba con el último bocado que quedaba en el. Todomatsu se dirigió al otro lado de la barra y se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

— Y, ¿decías?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Ichimatsu.

— ¿Tenías algo que decirme antes?

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos un poco ante la pregunta.

— Ah.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es nada importante, sólo una duda mía muy rara — dijo con voz entrecortada.

— Ajá — asintió.

— Si no quieres contestarme no tienes que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—Dime.

— Pues... — Ichimatsu enroscaba nervioso uno de sus oscuros y desordenados mechones desviando la mirada. — ¿Atsushi-san y tú ya...?

— ¿Ya qué?

Ichimatsu se sonrojó.

— Tú ya sabes...

— Dilo por favor, no estoy entendiéndote.

— Todomatsu, no me hagas decirlo — dijo apenado.

— ¿Entonces qué? — rió.

— Pues, ¿ya has dormido con Atsushi-san, o sea, acostarse juntos?

— Sí — dijo de lo más normal.

— Quiero decir, de la otra manera — se sonrojó.

Al parecer, Todomatsu logró captar el mensaje y se ruborizó también.

— ¿Q-Qué...? Ichimatsu nii-san...

— ¡Ya te dije que si no quieres no respondas! — desvió la mirada todo rojo.

— Eh... Pues no, todavía no...

— Ya veo — asintió todavía apenado.

— De hecho... él no ha mencionado nada de eso...

— Ya veo — repitió. — Sólo quería saber si seguías siendo como nosotros...

— ¿Vírgenes? — rió.

— Sí... — susurró muy nervioso rascando su cabeza.

— Ya ves que sí — se rió y se sonrojó. — Es que... no hablamos de eso, y no sabría cómo es que... Ya sabes, no sé cómo... hacerlo...

Ichimatsu asintió.

— De acuerdo. Sólo era una... duda, no hablo de esto con nadie. Así que... no te preocupes.

Todomatsu sonrió y no agregó nada más.

10:00 am.

Pasó un pequeño momento en el que no dijeron nada más. Ichimatsu terminó su jugo de naranja.

— Ichimatsu nii-san — decía Todomatsu —, iré a darme una ducha. ¿Puedes esperarme para irnos juntos? Debo ir a la cafetería.

— Está bien — aceptó.

— ¿Tú no tomas una ducha?

— ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no. La tomaré cuando llegue a casa.

Todomatsu se encogió de hombros.

— De acuerdo, no me tardaré mucho.

Ichimatsu asintió y esperó.  
Se quedó viendo por mientras los adornos de la sala, los cuadros, ventanas, tapiz, etc. Como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo (que realmente no lo pasó), Todomatsu salió del baño ya acicalado.  
Estaba con el cabello todavía húmedo pero ya bien peinado, oliendo muy bien. Llevaba en una de sus muñecas el reloj que su amigo Futsuumaru le regaló. Además llevaba puestos los zapatos bien lustrados que le obsequió Atsushi y el sombrero que recibió por parte de sus hermanos. Se miraba muy bien.

— Oh, luces muy bien — reconoció Ichimatsu. — ¿Harás algo importante?

— ¿Mm? Para nada. No hace falta para vestir ropa bonita — sonrió.

— Claro — bufó.

Salieron de la casa tranquilamente. Ya estaba comenzando a hacer calor, así que de vez en cuando Ichimatsu agitaba su sudadera desde la parte de su pecho para hacerse algo de aire. Caminaron tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes y tomaron el metro. Estuvieron ahí quizá diez o quince minutos hasta que se bajaron.

— Y llegando a casa, Ichimatsu nii-san — preguntaba Todomatsu —, ¿qué haces o qué harás?

— Nada importante. Cepillar a los gatos, creo.

— ¿Y luego?

— No hay un "luego".

— Debes de hacer algo...

— Creo que ando deambulando por ahí, viendo qué hacen los otros.

— Mmm. Deberíamos salir más.

— ¿Eh?

— Tú y yo. Los otros a como sea aguantan. ¿Qué te parece?

Ichimatsu lo pensó y sonrió.

— Se oye bien.

Llegaron a una esquina de la calle, donde Todomatsu debería girarse e Ichimatsu seguir caminando derecho hasta llegar a su casa. Se quedaron estáticos frente la calle, viendo el semáforo en rojo para ellos.

— Bueno, Ichimatsu nii-san, me dio mucho gusto verte, y verlos a todos. Espero que se dé la ocasión de nuevo...

— Digo lo mismo. Esa especie de pijamada fue muy acogedora.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — sonrió.

— Creo que iré a la cafetería de vez en cuando — comentó como si pensara en voz alta.

— Te espero — aceptó. Después pensó en otra cosa y formuló otra pregunta. — ¿Estarás bien? Quizá papá y mamá se molesten contigo.

— Sí, quizá. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Llegaré pronto y todo será como siempre. Igual, ya somos adultos — se encogió de hombros.

— Entiendo. En ese caso está bien, tienes razón...

— Cuídate mucho, por favor.

— Igual tú, nii-san.

Se despidieron con un abrazo muy fuerte. Quizá ni una persona de en medio del gentío les prestaba atención por las calles. El semáforo cambió a verde.

Todomatsu se retiró yendo a la otra esquina de la banqueta mientras Ichimatsu cruzaba la calle. El menor se giró para ver a su hermano irse, sonriendo y quedando tranquilo, y volvió la vista al frente. También Ichimatsu se giró para ver a Todomatsu una última vez; observó su frágil espalda, alejándose cada vez más, poco a poco... Después siguió su camino. Ya no cruzaron miradas.

[ ... ]

10:45 am.

El tintinear de la campanita de la puerta avisó que Todomatsu había llegado a la cafetería. Había algunas personas dispersadas en varias mesas. Al parecer sería un día lleno de trabajo.

— ¡Bienvenido! — exclamaron Sacchi y Aida al unísono, pero al ver que se trataba de Todomatsu sus rostros cambiaron.

— Hola — Todomatsu saludó gentilmente a las chicas, aproximándose a la caja. Sonrió con naturalidad. Todomatsu pasó para el otro lado de la barra, dejando su bolso encima de una mesa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Totty! — exclamó Aida, abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? Desearíamos haber podido estar contigo, pero ayer hubo mucho trabajo — dijo Sacchi con una sonrisa y abrazándolo también. — Feliz cumpleaños, Totty.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció el muchacho con las mejillas rositas.

Después, ambas se dirigieron a la parte de atrás donde solían guardar sus cosas y agarraron una bolsa decorada. La llevaron a con Todomatsu y se la entregaron. Era su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de ellas.

Con una sonrisa le pidieron que lo abriera y él gustoso lo hizo.

Lo sacó cuidadosamente. Eran unas gafas de sol muy bonitas y a la moda (para nada como las de Karamatsu), y unos guantes tejidos para el frío.

Él agradeció muy complacido.

— Es pleno verano — explicó Sacchi —, pero quería darte algo hecho por mí. Tienen todo mi cariño. Durante el invierno te mantendrán cálido — dijo refiriéndose a los guantes, sonriendo.

— Creo que a ti te gustan las cosas simples pero bonitas, ¿no? — dijo Aida. — Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo...

Los tres sonrieron.

— Gracias, chicas.

— Por cierto, hoy te ves muy bien — dijo una de ellas.

Agradeció de nuevo.

Todomatsu se puso la ropa del trabajo y comenzó con la jornada una vez que terminó de amarrarse el mandil. Empezó por atender la caja mientras las muchachas se encargaban de atender a los clientes, mesa por mesa. Hacía tiempo había arreglado sus problemas y volvió a aquel sitio, dejando de lado su otro trabajo. Después de todo, la cafetería seguía siendo un buen lugar. Por supuesto, aquello había llevado algunos días de arreglar después de que aclarara algunos asuntos con el jefe. Comenzó a tratar de arreglar las cosas casi cuando consiguió su otro trabajo después de que sus amigas lo convencieran de volver. Su relación con Sacchi y Aida volvió a ser demasiado natural. El día terminó y comenzó uno nuevo. Y otro, y otro.

Pasaron casi catorce días desde que los hermanos Matsuno estuvieron todos en la casa de Atsushi, y de la cual ahora Todomatsu formaba parte.

Todo siguió igual que siempre. A veces los horarios de Todomatsu y Atsushi como era de costumbre, chocaban. Por ello, constantemente se evitaban sin querer hacerlo. Por las mañanas como lo hacían según su acuerdo, preparaban las comidas para el otro dependiendo del horario. Quien se levantara temprano haría el desayuno, y quien vuelva en la tarde hace la merienda. Y la cena... era opcional.

De vez en cuando podían tener un leve momento para comer juntos, pero uno muy cortito. Quizá los días libres del menor hacían una leve mejoría, sin embargo, ¿al menos Atsushi tenía días de descanso? Era difícil decirlo; todo el tiempo estaba en la oficina.

Todomatsu se aburría cuando volvía temprano a casa. Pasaba tiempo en las redes sociales, aunque le aburrían rápidamente. Salía con Futsuumaru, con Sacchi y Aida, Ichimatsu, rara vez con Choromatsu, o pasaba el rato realizando la limpieza del hogar. Después de todo la casa de Atsushi era muy grande. Tanto que Todomatsu se preguntaba cómo hacía Atsushi para mantenerla tan limpia, ya que, según él, necesitaría por lo menos una mucama. A diferencia de su pobre casa que tan sólo tenía cuando mucho cinco o seis pequeñas habitaciones. Meneó la cabeza al pensarlo.  
Como sea, pasaba días enteros limpiando hasta que todo quedaba reluciente, en orden, y poco después volvía a aburrirse.

Comenzó a extrañar a Pichi.

Un día común se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión mientras almorzaba al mismo tiempo. Era la tarde.  
Todomatsu escuchó el sonido de un automóvil aproximarse. Al principio creyó que podría ser un auto cualquiera cerca de la autopista a la privada, pero, efectivamente se trataba de Atsushi. Esperó tranquilamente, siguió comiendo. Cuando terminó dejó el plato en la mesa de cristal que estaba en medio de la sala, frente a la televisión y en el centro de los sillones.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. El sonido de los pesados zapatos del mayor hicieron eco conforme daba paso tras paso.

— Ya estoy en casa — dijo Atsushi como de costumbre.

Todomatsu se sorprendió. Caminó hasta la cocina con el plato vacío en manos y lo dejó ahí. Después se dirigió al recibidor. Se asomó desde la esquina de una pared tímidamente y con ternura. Le sonrió.

— Bienvenido — contestó el más pequeño.

— Creí que quizás estarías en la cafetería todavía — le dijo y sonrió.

— No, no fue así.

— Ya lo veo, y me alegro.

Todomatsu sonrió y cubrió su boca soltando una risita.

— Qué raro — dijo el menor —, y qué sorpresa. No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano. Avísame cuando vengas por favor, sólo preparé comida para mí — dijo con pena.

6:13 pm.

— No estaba planeado — explicó mientras se quitaba los zapatos —, pero me vino bien.

— Ven, siéntate — le dijo apuntando a la mesa de la cocina. — Te prepararé algo.

— No hace falta, gracias.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí — Atsushi asintió. — Comí algo antes de venir aquí.

_"Mentiroso",_ pensó Todomatsu.

Atsushi entró a la casa totalmente con unas pantuflas ya puestas. Dejó su portafolio en la mesa de la sala, se quitó el saco y se aflojó un poco la corbata. Se estiró y suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba al segundo piso subiendo las escaleras con calma.

— ¿No continuarás con tu trabajo en tu oficina? — Todomatsu cuestionó extrañado al ver que no se quedaba en la primera planta, ya que era lo de costumbre.

— Hoy no — dijo Atsushi. — Digamos que tengo bastante tiempo libre.

— Ya veo. Me alegra que puedas tomar un descanso — exclamó todavía desde abajo, viendo a Atsushi en las escaleras.

Atsushi asintió.

— Iré a darme un baño — dijo el mayor.

— Te espero.

Atsushi se quedó ahí de pie sin moverse, viendo al menor. Al ver que éste se extrañaba al no verle actuar, decidió dejar de callar.

— De hecho... — repuso Atsushi con una sonrisa pícara. — ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Todomatsu abrió mucho sus ojos.

— ¿E-Eh? Atsu... Atsushi-kun, ¿qué dices? — se sonrojó bastante. — Eso sería...

— Bueno, si no quieres está bien — rió al verle en ese estado. — Puedo ducharme solo.

— Oye... P-Por... ¿Por qué de repente? — titubeó. Preguntaba con su cara todavía colorada. Al no recibir respuesta del mayor se desesperó todavía más al verle subir las escaleras sin hacerle caso. — ¡Oye, Atsushi-kun! ¡No juegues! — gritaba apenado.

— ¡No estoy jugando! — le contestó riendo desde el pasillo mientras seguía caminando; desde arriba. Ya no lo veía.

Todomatsu no dijo nada más. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón.  
Sin interés volteó a ver la televisión que había permanecido encendida.

No pudo evitar menear la cabeza y con ambas manos cubrió su todavía rojo rostro. Una retorcida sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su cara.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — apenas balbuceó para sí mismo.

Atsushi salió del baño, oliendo bastante rico y con ropa cómoda. Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente. Todomatsu seguía viendo televisión; una ridícula novela mega dramática. Atsushi llegó sin previo aviso y se sentó a un lado de Todomatsu. Éste último se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el mayor al ver la mirada del más pequeño.

— Nada en especial — se sonrojó. — Sólo pensaba que últimamente no hemos... estado mucho tiempo juntos. A veces no te veo.

— Es verdad — dijo con tristeza. — ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — preguntó en un tono grave pero amable.

— Bastante bien, fue un día relajado...

— Mhm.

— ¿Y a ti?

— Agotador. Pero es lo normal. El horario comienza a fastidiarme un poco...

— Sería bueno que pudieses descansar. Pero a veces llegas y sigues con tu trabajo aquí... No está bien.

— Lo sé, pero no hay opción — terminó diciendo. Después dijo otra cosa, dando un giro a la conversación. — Todomatsu, tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

— Tiene que ver con el trabajo. Debo salir por un tiempo, y...

— ¿De nuevo? — se entristeció.

Ya se habían presentado otras ocasiones en las que Atsushi salía por un tiempo a causa de negocios, y eso separaba a ambos. Todomatsu cuidaba de la casa, pues nada más podía hacer.

— Todomatsu, escucha. Yo...

— ¡No! — interrumpió. — No quiero que te vayas. Me aburro, no quiero quedarme aquí solo otra vez — lo sujetó de la muñeca.

Atsushi suspiró.

— Todomatsu...

— ¿Sí?

— Ya hemos cumplido poquito más de un año de habernos conocido, y poco también de estar juntos. Un año, ¿lo entiendes? Y me hace feliz estar contigo. Todo este tiempo he estado muy agradecido contigo, profundamente.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿por qué me dices esto?

— No solamente debo salir debido a mi trabajo.

— No entiendo — negó con la cabeza.

— Tomemos estos días como reemplazo de unas vacaciones de verano. El trabajo es muy importante, pero yo me ofrecí a realizarlo. Lo hice para tomarlo como una excusa para salir contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?

— Quiero que tú me acompañes.

— ¿Cuándo?

— En dos semanas, más o menos. Tal vez más poquito. Pero no sólo es el trabajo; no es lo que más me importa. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Todomatsu. Vamos a hospedar un hotel cerca de la playa, ¿qué te parece? Haremos lo que tú quieras y visitaremos varios lugares.

Todomatsu se sorprendió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Iremos los dos? ¿Solos? — sonrió. Un brillo peculiar invadió sus ojos.

— Claro que sí — Atsushi tomó las manos de Todomatsu gentilmente entre las suyas. — Será algo así como un regalo de... aniversario.

— Gracias, Atsushi-kun. Estoy... Estoy muy feliz.

— No hay de qué, no agradezcas — le dio un beso al menor en la frente. — Quiero mostrarte un poco más de este mundo, no sólo esta fría habitación de esta casa bastante solitaria. Este apenas es el rincón de un rincón.  
Todomatsu sonrió.

— Quizá es lo que más necesitamos ahora — rió.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — también rió. — También estoy cansado y estresado de la vida monótona. He estado pensando en ti.

— Yo también pienso en ti. Pienso en una manera de sacarte de la oficina — bromeó.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Atsushi lo miró de manera seductora.

— Claro. Como ya no vas a verme a la cafetería...

Atsushi rió ante la personalidad tan juguetona de Todomatsu.

— Cierto, quizá debería volver — dijo.

— Así es — Todomatsu se recargó en el sillón, acomodándose mejor en él.

Atsushi se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Según dijo, prepararía algo para cenar. Todomatsu torció el labio al darse cuenta de la mentira de Atsushi: _"Comí algo antes de venir aquí"._

No estaba comiendo. Trabajaba largas horas y hacer eso, saltarse las horas de comida, no estaba bien.

— Por cierto — hablaba Atsushi desde la cocina —, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

— Creo que no — contestó Todomatsu desde la sala, llevándose la mano al mentón. — Creo que lo sabré estando allá; no planeo nada.

— Ya está entonces — aceptó.

Todomatsu hizo una pausa.

— Pero haremos primero lo de tu trabajo, ¿no? Porque después de todo sí es importante.

— Para quitar pendientes, sí.

Todomatsu asintió.

_10:00 pm._

Fueron a la cama y se abrazaron.

Atsushi acostumbraba a dormir demasiado temprano, o demasiado tarde. Pero por Todomatsu podía hacer excepciones y dormir a la hora que sea de vez en cuando. Estuvieron en silencio en la cama los dos juntos, con las luces apagadas. Compartían bastante con su silencio, más que con sus palabras en aquellas situaciones. A pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin decir nada en medio de la oscuridad, cuando Todomatsu creía que por fin Atsushi se había dormido y menos se lo esperó, apenas y oyó al mayor decir algo muy bajito.

— Pero, ¿sabes qué, Todomatsu? — susurró.

El pequeño se extrañó.

— ¿Mhm?

Atsushi siguió:

— Esta será como nuestra luna de miel. 


	27. Cambio de planes

_Capítulo 27- Cambio de planes. _

Todomatsu abrió un poquito sus ojos e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

— ¿Luna de miel, Atsushi-kun? — preguntó.

Atsushi rió y se encogió de hombros todavía en medio de la oscuridad sin dirigirle exactamente la mirada al menor.

— Algo así. Por lo menos para mí lo será.

— Supongo que, ya que lo dices... para mí también — se ruborizó.

Era una lástima que Atsushi no hubiese podido ver aquellas lindas mejillas coloradas.  
El mayor sonrió y acarició la mano de Todomatsu suavemente, con cariño.

Se durmieron.  
Amaneció y comenzó otro día. Se acabó y comenzó otro, y otro, y otro...  
Se pasó una semana entera en la que siguieron con sus vidas en el trabajo sin casi compartir palabras o acciones después de aquella vez durmiendo juntos.

Durante ese lapso, a Todomatsu le hicieron saber que la cafetería estaría en remodelación y que no necesitaría ir a trabajar durante por lo menos casi un mes. Esas tres semanas y pico le vendrían muy bien; eso lo puso muy contento. Ya tendría tiempo para trabajar después, podría seguir viendo a Sacchi y a Aida de vez en cuando de todas formas cuando no tenga que estar con sus hermanos, o con Atsushi (lástima que no pueda estar mucho tiempo con éste último).

_"Podré estar más tranquilo durante mi viaje con Atsushi-kun",_ pensaba Todomatsu de manera positiva, alentándose un poco.

Y pasó el tiempo.

Otra semana después Todomatsu empezó a hacer las maletas (sólo eran dos) para ir tranquilo al lugar que Atsushi prometió. Después de todo estarían unos días allá y necesitaría algo de ropa.

Atsushi también hizo una maleta y además preparó su portafolio.

Todomatsu avisó a sus hermanos de nuevo que estaría fuera por un tiempo, sólo para que no se preocupen.

Gracias al cielo, tenía mucho tiempo para relajarse.

— ¿Estás listo, Todomatsu? — preguntó Atsushi mientras ajustaba su corbata un poco para finalmente salir de la casa.

— Estoy listo — respondió.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a su destino con entusiasmo. Tanto tiempo esperando para estar juntos un par de días, ¡y finalmente llegó el momento!

Se dirigieron a _Chigasaki_, en la _prefectura de Kanagawa._

Quizá desde Tokio hasta allí en auto tardarían por lo menos de tres a cinco horas en llegar y alojarse en un lugar. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Tenían todo el día. Pasó un momento en el que platicaban un rato, reían, comían alguna chuchería o simplemente estaban en silencio mientras Todomatsu dormitaba un poco involuntariamente.

— Esperé ansioso por este día, Todomatsu.

— Yo también. Atsushi-kun, ¡desde que me dijiste que vendríamos no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza!

— Ah, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí! — rió.

— Bueno, pues pasémoslo bien — sonrió. Era una sonrisa un poco diferente a las que él solía esbozar.

— Mhm — Todomatsu asintió sonriendo. Notó que últimamente Atsushi terminaba sus frases con unas sonrisas algo pícaras, por así decirlo, y eso le extrañaba un poco.

Atsushi manipuló ágilmente el volante del coche y giró para salirse de la carretera. Se detuvo frente a una tienda; una vez que se estacionó se dispuso a bajar.

— Volveré en un momento — avisó el mayor —, no me tardo.

— No te preocupes, yo voy contig...

— No — lo interrumpió rápidamente —, vengo rápido. No te molestes.

— Uh, está bien — asintió confundido, pero ya no le puso tanta importancia.

Atsushi salió del auto para meterse a la tienda, y tal y como dijo, volvió casi en menos de dos minutos. Entró al carro y siguieron con el recorrido.

Casi dos horas y media después, llegaron. No se instalaron inmediatamente en el hotel, pero se quedaron hospedados en un condominio mientras Atsushi terminaba con su trabajo.

5:00 pm.

El mayor dejó solo a Todomatsu mientras él terminaba con un negocio. Tardó algunas horas... Tal vez cuatro.  
En verdad que deseaba no asistir a aquella junta, pero para desgracia suya o para su fortuna, él era uno de los hombres más importantes e indispensables dentro de su edificio de oficinas y dentro de la empresa completa. Estaba demás decir que su nombre era conocido a nivel nacional.

Estaba bien, pronto acabaría y podría volver con su pequeño.

Y así lo hizo.

Atsushi llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba Todomatsu casi a las nueve y media de la noche. No descansó casi nada, y después de ello se dirigió junto al menor a la recepción del hotel cerca de la playa.

No se veía el mar; se alcanzaba a observar un inmenso, oscuro e interminable abismo al fondo. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las furiosas olas del océano chocar contra las rocas del borde. El crujido y resonar de la marea era aterradoramente imponente.

Se apresuraron a hospedarse, ahora sí en el hotel principal. Atsushi había hecho una buena reservación.

Dentro del hotel Akatsuka no había realmente muchas personas, pero era perfecto e increíblemente espacioso. Atsushi llegó junto a Todomatsu y tomaron un baño tibio, cada quien por su lado.

Al día siguiente Atsushi se levantó temprano y se fue en su auto a las oficinas de aquel lugar para terminar otra parte de su trabajo, dejando a Todomatsu solo. Éste último se levantó casi dos horas después cuando comenzó a salir el sol.

El menor se vistió, se lavó los dientes y la cara, y se encaminó hacia la ventana cerca del balcón. Se asomó y miró cuidadosamente la hermosa vista que tenían... El mar azul se miraba precioso contrastado con los suaves rayos de luz del sol que recién salía.

— ¿Por qué no estás viendo esto también, Atsushi-kun? — susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Esperaría un par de horas más. Después de todo tarde o temprano llegaría Atsushi y estarían juntos por fin.

Pasaron las horas y Atsushi nunca llegó. Todomatsu pensó en llamarlo con su télefono pero también se imaginó que quizá interrumpiría algo importante que Atsushi tal vez estaría haciendo, así que omitió su idea.

El día se le fue muy rápido. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta alrededor del hotel. Miró a los vendedores ambulantes a lo lejos en las costas, la barra de bebidas, las habitaciones, la piscina y muchas cosas más. Todo era muy bonito, pero estar dando vueltas solo era increíblemente aburrido.

Después de rato sacó la llave de su habitación de su bolsillo y la abrió para entrar de nuevo. Tomó algunas galletitas que llevaba en su bolsillo y las comió.

Puso un poco de música con su celular para distraerse y aunque no quería hacerlo se distrajo en sus redes sociales, que por cierto cerró enseguida. No quería volver a lo que llamaba _realidad_.

Siguió esperando.

7:22 pm.

Se hizo sonar el picaporte y Atsushi entró por la puerta con su portafolios en mano. Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos y le dio la bienvenida.  
Atsushi sonrió con una expresión bastante agotada.  
Pero de verdad muy agotada. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿cómo te fue?

— Ya terminé por el momento — suspiró con alivio. — Ahora sólo quiero aprovechar más mi tiempo.

— Entiendo — asintió.

— Lo siento, por hacerte esperar de nuevo. ¿Lo pasaste mal?

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, di un par de vueltas al lugar así que pude conocerlo bien. No te preocupes, sé que tus cosas son importantes.

Atsushi esbozó una sonrisa mientras desviaba su vista y aflojaba su corbata.

Desde que comenzaron el viaje, él había usado exactamente dos días para su trabajo y no habían hecho nada juntos, y no era justo. Quería aprovechar sus días de descanso, y por ello se esforzaría para dar lo mejor. Además, había algo importante que de verdad quería hacer...

Atsushi tomó algo de agua y se desabrochó su reloj de la muñeca.

— Lo olvidé, Todomatsu, pero me imagino que no has comido nada.

— Ah, la verdad hace rato piqué algo que traía en mi maleta, pero pensaba que quizá podríamos comprar algo...

— Es verdad, la estadía aquí sólo incluye el desayuno después de todo. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lugar a cenar algo?

— Muy bien, ¡vamos!

Salieron del hotel y fueron a un lugar que se encontraba un poco cerca.  
Encontraron un pequeño restaurante de mariscos. Era algo bueno para comenzar de cero, después del arduo trabajo de ambos.

Cenaron sushi, camarones, cangrejo, pulpo, salmón, entre otras cosas.

No hablaron mucho, pues Atsushi se miraba bastante cansado como para poder sostener una conversación. Aunque no lo dijera, Todomatsu se daba cuenta de ello. Aún así, el mayor no dejaba de sonreír.

Terminaron de cenar.

Atsushi sugirió ir a dar una caminata nocturna cerca de la playa, a lo que Todomatsu muy gustoso aceptó.

Estacionaron el auto cerca de la zona y se bajaron.

9:00 pm.

No había nadie en la playa; sólo ellos dos. Las ligeras luces de los edificios y establecimientos cercanos se dejaban ver con gentileza.

La mangata los acompañaba apasionadamente aquella noche.

Todomatsu y Atsushi caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro.

— Atsushi-kun, me alegra poder estar contigo de nuevo. Siempre puedo esperarte, ¿sabías? — sonrió.

— ¿Ah, sí? No me gustaría hacerte esperarme demasiado de todas formas.

— Tú no te preocupes.

— Está bien. Confío en ti...

Todomatsu sonrió.  
Después, Atsushi interrumpió su andar y se agachó. En medio de la oscuridad a Todomatsu le costó darse cuenta de qué era lo que hacía, y después lo notó.

Atsushi se estaba quitando los zapatos. Una vez que quedó totalmente descalzo tomó su par de zapatos con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre.

— ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Y eso?

— Haz lo mismo también. Sentir la arena en tus pies es una sensación muy agradable, créeme.

Todomatsu lo hizo. Se quitó los zapatos exactamente igual que el mayor y los sustuvo con una mano.

— ¡Es verdad! — rió mientras movía los dedos de sus pies juguetonamente entre la arena.

Caminaron así, sin hacer nada más que ver las olas del mar hacerse y deshacerse.

No intercambiaban ninguna palabra.

Entre el silencio, Todomatsu sintió cómo la mano de Atsushi se entrelazó con la suya. Fue una sensación preciosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos al instante. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró. ¿Pero por qué? Ya había tomado su mano muchísimas veces y aún así él...

— Tenía mucho que no caminábamos de esta manera, ¿no, Totty?

Todomatsu se puso colorado.

— S-Sí, lo sé. Extrañaba poder hacerlo, pero...

— ¿Pero?

— No, nada. Ya sabes, no podemos hacerlo normalmente... Además de que no estamos juntos mucho tiempo, si hiciéramos esto por las calles se volvería una pesadilla.

— Ah, te refieres a eso...

— Sí, aunque... ya no le doy tantas vueltas. No te preocupes.

— Bueno — acarició su mano —, esta vez estamos solos. Estás conmigo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— Y tú también, Atsushi-kun. No tienes por qué ver hacia atrás, porque estamos aquí los dos.

Ambos sonrieron juntándose un poco más. Todomatsu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Se detuvieron un momento.

Atsushi observaba el océano mientras sus claros cabellos eran revueltos por el viento, y Todomatsu observaba a Atsushi.

— Nunca pensé que podríamos estar así los dos, juntos una noche, Todomatsu.

— Yo menos — soltó una risita. — Pero me gusta este destino.

Atsushi dirigió su mirada a Todomatsu tranquilamente. Todomatsu no dejó de mirarlo.

No se dijeron nada. Atsushi dejó caer sus zapatos al suelo y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Todomatsu.  
Tomando su tiempo levantó el rostro del más pequeño sujetándolo de la barbilla. Miró por un instante los grandes y bonitos ojos de Todomatsu, que ahora reflejaban la pálida luz de la luna.  
Acarició sus suaves mejillas y removió su cabello de su frente. Todomatsu lo miraba expectante, sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin hacer ningún gesto. Atsushi sonrió al ver al menor, lo quería tanto...

Aún con ambas manos sujetando al pequeño, se acercó lentamente al rostro ajeno. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y la arena los acompañaba, al igual que el olor a sal y el brillo de la luna y sus compañeras.

Todomatsu comenzó a sentir la respiración de Atsushi. Con tranquilidad, a pesar de la rapidez con la que latía su corazón, cerró sus ojos. Atsushi se detuvo; se quedó un momento así, con su rostro justo enfrente al de Todomatsu, absolutamente inmóvil. Disfrutaron del momento así, estando frente a frente sin decir o hacer nada, sin moverse.  
El menor disfrutaba de la sensación de las grandes y suaves manos del joven sosteniendo su rostro con ternura.

Atsushi se acercó más a Todomatsu y pegó gentilmente sus labios a los ajenos poco a poco, todavía sin tocarse. Se detuvo un momento ahí.

— ¿Atsushi-kun? — susurró sin abrir sus ojos, esperando respuesta.

— Dime — susurró también el mayor.

Todomatsu casi podía sentir los labios de Atsushi tocando los suyos. Estaba tan cerca...  
Levantó su mano libre y con ella acarició el rostro de Atsushi, pasando sus dedos por su mentón y mejillas.

— Bésame ya.

Atsushi sonrió con satisfacción ante la súplica del menor y se acercó.

Pegó sus labios con los suaves y carnosos labios de Todomatsu haciendo apenas un roce. Un dulce roce que fue profundizando poco a poco. Lo besó. Sus labios permanecieron tocándose durante un momento, inmóviles. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un generoso color rosa; sus latidos aumentaron de ritmo. Disfrutaron del tacto, ambos con los ojos cerrados escuchando únicamente el sonido del mar.

Se separaron.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Todomatsu todavía con la vista hacia arriba, y sonrieron. Atsushi acarició el rostro de Todomatsu con dedicación, pegó un momento su frente con la suya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todomatsu depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Atsushi, y éste sonrió ante el acto.

Siguieron con la caminata nocturna y después volvieron al hotel.

Se quitaron la arena de los pies y de entre los dedos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, ya sin hambre, se acostaron en la cama también ya bañados.

Todomatsu esperaba a Atsushi en la cama mientras admiraba el suntuoso lugar, viendo el mar también; lo que permitía ver el ventanal.  
Atsushi terminaba algo en una mesita cerca de la habitación, a lo que se miraba estaba llenando unos papeles con un bolígrafo rápidamente. Algo relacionado con su trabajo.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿no habías acabado ya con tu trabajo?

— Ah, por el momento. Hay cosas que aún deben hacerse. No te preocupes, enseguida voy contigo — decía con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No, no lo digo por mí. Es sólo que... luces muy cansado — dijo con preocupación. — ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte con algo? Debes dormir...

— Pronto acabaré, no te preocupes — sonrió con pesadez.

Todomatsu lo miró y vacilando un poco se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en la cama. Se abrazó de la enorme, blanca y esponjosa almohada.

Esperó.

Al día siguiente despertó viendo hacia el techo con la vista perdida y Atsushi a su lado, éste con la parte superior de su torso sin cubrir.  
Todomatsu se levantó temprano y después Atsushi.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Atsushi-kun?

— Mhm — gimió. — Yo diría que bien.

— Qué bueno — sonrió.

— Ah, perdón por dejarte solo ayer, otra vez.

— No te preocupes — sonrió —, tu trabajo es más importante. Por eso estamos aquí. Además tú te esfuerzas mucho y...

— No — interrumpió negando con la cabeza. — No, no. No estamos aquí solamente por eso. Mi trabajo es muy importante, pero para mí lo eres más tú.

Todomatsu se sonrojó y sonrió, y se dio la vuelta para que Atsushi no mirara aquel tímido gesto.

— S-Sí...

Atsushi seguía en la cama.

— Ah, no quiero levantarme — dijo riendo, con sus ojos cerrados.

— Quédate un ratito más así — dijo Todomatsu viéndolo muy cerquita, estando él de pie junto a la cama y acercando el rostro a Atsushi.

Atsushi suspiró.

— No — se enderezó. — Se hará tarde. Vayamos a alguna parte, ¿te parece bien?

— Claro que sí.

— Se supone que debemos descansar un poco y aún así el trabajo me persigue a todas partes — talló sus ojos.

— Entiendo, hagamos algo que te guste — sonrió.

Atsushi se enderezó y se cambió. Después de que tomaron el desayuno que les correspondía en el lugar cada mañana, bajaron por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Ellos estaban en el penúltimo piso.

Primero dieron una vuelta a los alrededores del hotel, mirando con detenimiento cada detalle. Todo era muy distinto en contraste con las grandes ciudades pero no dejaba de ser muy bonito...

Después de que visitaron varios lugares volvieron a la costa.

— ¿Sabías que aquí es un gran lugar para pescar? Hay zonas donde hay muchos peces — comentó Atsushi.

— ¿De veras? Vamos a ver entonces — animó.

— ¿Sólo a ver? Vamos a pescar.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Todomatsu se adelantó un poco.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar tomaron unas cañas para pescar y estuvieron un rato ahí sentados. Efectivamente, había bastantes peces en aquel lugar; era un gran sitio para pescar. Rápidamente sus cubetas comenzaron a llenarse de peces, sin embargo lo que buscaban no era quedárselos, por lo que los regresaban al cabo de un tiempo. Claro, no eran peces muy grandes.

Después de rato Atsushi echó un vistazo a la cubeta de a un lado de Todomatsu. Se llenaba más rápido que la de él, una y otra vez.

— Eres muy bueno en esto — comentó Atsushi mientras miraba el montón de pececillos nadando en la cubeta ajena.

— Sí, es uno de mis... — se corrigió —, _era_ uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

— Pues no me lo esperaba.

— Osomatsu nii-san lo hace mejor que yo.

— ¿Él te enseñó?

— Sí... Aún así nunca puedo ganarle en estas cosas. En realidad hay pocas cosas que puedo hacer bien.

— ¿De qué hablas? Haces muchas cosas geniales.

— Lo dices porque me quieres... — infló las mejillas con un gesto muy infantil, y con una sonrisita.

— ¡Y por eso debería de valer más! — exclamó.

Todomatsu lo miró a los ojos un momento.

— Bueno, tienes razón — el menor rió. — ¡Si te gané esta vez!

Atsushi solamente sonrió.

Todomatsu dejó ir a los peces una vez más. En lo que llenó otra cubeta Atsushi apenas llenó la anterior. Pasó un momento más.

Los ojos de Atsushi estaban entrecerrándose y Todomatsu se dio cuenta de eso. Pensó en sugerirle que fuesen a otro lado a hacer otra cosa, pero antes de eso simplemente se puso de pie y tiró la caña de manera juguetona, lo que provocó que Atsushi lo volteara a ver de manera curiosa.

3:00 pm.

— Atsushi-kun, hagámos algo más entretenido.

— ¿Entretenido?

— Bueno, no suelo salir de casa así que no sé de estas cosas, pero por favor tú guíame, seguro que ya conoces estos sitios. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer y que te guste?

Atsushi lo pensó.

— Lo hay, ven conmigo — se puso de pie, recogiendo a la vez la caña del menor.

Todomatsu sonrió y lo siguió.

De nuevo caminaron hasta la playa pero no se quitaron los zapatos. Había varias personas, y Todomatsu caminaba un poco más atrás que Atsushi. El menor tomó la mano del mayor y hundió su rostro suavemente en la espalda de éste, con un leve sonrojo y una diminuta sonrisa.

Atsushi suspiró y sonrió, viendo hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin llegaron a donde se planeaba llegar, Todomatsu mantuvo su mirada fija.

— At... Atsushi-kun, ¿esto...?

— ¿Hmn? ¿Te da miedo el agua?

Todomatsu miró una vez más las lanchas enfrente suyo. La verdad es que nunca había pensado que "flotaría" en el mar, más allá de la costa.

— No es eso, es sólo que... me da un poco de miedo estar en medio del mar.

— No es en medio, Todomatsu.

— Tú entiendes — sacudió la cabeza.

— Bueno, querías algo más emocionante, ¿no? Esto es todavía más emocionante que pescar.

Todomatsu inspeccionó los botes unos segundos más y asintió.

— Está bien, subiré.

— Bueno, vamos — sonrió.

Después de seguir las indicaciones y colocarse bien el salvavidas, se sentaron en el bote y comenzó a navegar.

Poco a poco se metieron más al mar, y comenzaron a admirar el paisaje. Todomatsu perdió prontamente el miedo y observaba detenidamente las pequeñas islas que se dejaban ver al horizonte, en donde parecía terminar el océano.

— ¡Atsushi-kun! — alzó la voz debido a que el motor del bote no dejaba escuchar muy bien. — ¡Ya estamos alejados de la costa!

— ¡Ya me di cuenta! — rió. Después un pequeño mareo llegó y se tentó la sien.

El bote siguió andando. Después de un muy buen rato se volvieron a acercar a la playa. Todomatsu le perdió el miedo al mar abierto.

Mientras volvían transcurrió un poco más de tiempo. El bote no era lento, pero tampoco llevaba su máxima velocidad. Los cabellos de ambos chicos eran alborotados salvajemente por el feroz viento marino.

Una vez casi llegando a la orilla, Atsushi posó su mano en su cabeza; una leve punzada de dolor lo aturdió.  
Todomatsu se dio cuenta de esto pero no preguntó nada, seguro le diría de todas maneras que estaba bien. Eso deseaba.

Caminaron un rato por la playa, pero como no querían requemarse sólo fue un ratito. Además hacía demasiado calor y estar bajo el sol tanto tiempo era desesperante...

Anduvieron de allá para acá todo el rato, viendo alrededor de la zona. Ahora que Atsushi había terminado su trabajo podían explorar un poco más.

Varias horas anduvieron haciendo de turistas. Al cabo de un rato les dio hambre y comieron en un pequeño restaurante cercano. Mientras comían a Todomatsu le parecía que Atsushi se veía un poco raro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados (más de lo normal) y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.

— Atsushi-kun... ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Todomatsu ya con su plato vacío al frente suyo. — Luces algo cansado, te ves algo mal.

Una mesera pasó a recoger los vasos y platos.

— Estoy bien — dijo forzando su sonrisa —, es sólo un pequeño mareo.

— Llevas así ya un buen rato... Quizá debas descansar. Has trabajado muy duro estos últimos días, incluso todavía ayer, y hoy hicimos muchas cosas así que... ya sabes.

— Estaré bien, esto suele ocurrir a veces. Estoy acostumbrado — dijo.

Todomatsu lo miró un momento fijamente y asintió.

— Está bien — dijo sin más. Prefería hacerle caso a Atsushi. Estaba algo preocupado pero no quería molestarlo con más preguntas, además seguramente sólo estaba pensando demás. Esperaba que se le pasara pronto. De repente tuvo otro pensamiento; algo que lo desconcertaba un poco. — Ah, por cierto, Atsushi-kun...

— ¿Hmn? Dime.

— Este... Bueno, ¿a qué te referías con que esta sería la luna de miel? — sonrió con inocencia.

— Ah, es porque lo es — sonrió. — Simplemente eso.

Todomatsu lo observó con curiosidad. _"Qué raro está siendo",_ pensó.

8:00 pm.

— Vayamos por unos tragos, ¿qué te parece? — sugirió Atsushi al cabo de un tiempo.

— ¿Está bien?

— Miré un buen lugar cerca, ¿qué te parece pasar el rato ahí?

— ¡De acuerdo, vamos! — sonrió.

Anduvieron a pie un rato más. Por la tarde el lugar estaba que ardía, pero por la noche era una auténtica nevera. La brisa del mar era espeluznante. Se apresuraron a llegar.

Al llegar al bar, ambos muchachos se sentaron en la barra y ordenaron. Les arrimaron unas botellas y con ellas llenaban sus copas de poco a poco.

El sonido del jazz al fondo daba un excelente ambiente al lugar. La melodía del piano, el bajo y el saxofón, el olor a cigarro y a alcohol fino, además del sonido del cristal de las botellas y copas siendo chocadas tras cada brindis era perfecto; demasiado cómodo.

A Todomatsu tras observar involuntariamente a Atsushi después de cada trago, le parecía que éste estaba bebiendo más rápido de lo habitual. Es decir, Atsushi siempre se tomaba su tiempo, y sobre todo no se notaba la ebriedad en su rostro, pero ahora... Era diferente.

Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus coloradas mejillas y su voz un poco ronca lo delataban. Sin embargo, Todomatsu no comentó nada sobre esto.

— ¿Me prepara una bebida, por favor? — dijo Atsushi con un tono de voz suave, dirigiéndose al barman. Éste siguiendo la orden se lo preparó y le entregó la pequeña y fina copa. Atsushi agradeció.

— Atsushi-kun, estábamos tomando vino. ¿Está bien que ahora tomes esas bebidas preparadas?

— No pasa nada.

— Bueno — se resignó. — Oye, Atsushi-kun, ¿solías beber solo?

El mayor recordó.

— La verdad no — Atsushi apenas le contestaba a como podía —, lo hacía con Futsuumaru-kun o con compañeros del trabajo.

— Ya veo...

— Si bebo mientras estoy en casa solo, es aburrido. Además como no debía hacer nada en casa prefería quedarme en mi oficina trabajando. Era mejor de ese modo...

— Sólo tú usas tus días libres para ponerte al corriente con el trabajo — rió.

— Tal vez.

Todomatsu sonrió, Atsushi desvió la mirada y ya no dijo nada más. No agregó ni un solo gesto o palabra, simplemente se limitó a estirar su brazo tan sólo un poco para alcanzar la pequeña copa de cristal con el licor en ella, y se lo tomó todo de un solo trago.

Después de mirarle de reojo, Todomatsu bebió de su copa de vino también. No podía dejar de pensar en cuán extraño lucía Atsushi aquella noche.

Éste apenas y contestaba o hablaba, además de que ya no lucía como en la mañana. Se veía cansado sobre todo, y bebía rápidamente. Parecía que el alcohol no le calaba en la garganta, pues terminaba sus copas como si fuesen simplemente agua. El mayor mantuvo la mirada perdida durante un rato, y después puso su cabeza sobre la barra, usando sus brazos como almohada. Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que el contrario cerraba los suyos.

— ¿Atsushi-kun? — Todomatsu notó que las manos del mayor temblaban ligeramente, por lo que las tentó en un intento de cambiar algo en aquella acción. Se asombró. — Tus manos están heladas...

— ¿Mhm? ¿Sí? — se enderezó.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Atsushi meneó la cabeza para despavilarse pero ante esto se mareó. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió por completo... También llegaron las náuseas, el dolor y cansancio en sus ojos, y el sudor frío.

— En realidad — decía entrecortadamente y temblaba un poco —, no mucho...

Todomatsu estiró su mano para colocarla en la frente de Atsushi. Al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que su temperatura era demasiado alta, su rostro estaba totalmente de color rojo. ¿Acaso se debía al alcohol?

— At... Atsushi-kun... Tienes una fiebre alta.

Atsushi tenía una respiración pesada.

— ¿De verdad? — balbuceó.

— Sí — caviló un momento. Después miró alrededor y asintió para si mismo tras tomar una decisión. — Atsushi-kun, volvamos al hotel.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡Ahora! ¡Estás muy mal!

— Pero — hablaba con tono bajo —, si hacemos eso se echará a perder este día. Habíamos acordado a pasarla bien, y todavía no es demasiado tarde así que...

— ¡Olvídalo! Me preocupa más tu bienestar. Volvamos al hotel, no te lo estoy sugiriendo. Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte.

— Pero, esta noche tú y yo íbamos a...

— Levántate, cuidado, puedes caerte si te mareas.

Atsushi no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar unos billetes de su cartera y los colocó sobre la barra, dirigiéndoselos al barman. Seguido de esto volvió su mirada a la billetera, observando algo más que tenía allí. Sin más meneó la cabeza e intentó levantarse.

Trastabilló un poco, pero usando sus fuerzas se puso de pie correctamente y siguió. Todomatsu le ofreció su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse, ayuda la cual aceptó.

Todomatsu se arrepentía de haberle negado a Atsushi que fueran en el auto, pues ahora debían caminar hasta el hotel, que en ese momento no quedaba muy cerca que digamos (pero tampoco muy lejos).  
Caminaron lo más rápido que podían; la brisa del océano no ayudaba.

9:10 pm.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, Todomatsu le indicó a Atsushi que se acostara de inmediato. Éste último obedeció, de verdad se estaba sintiendo peor.

— Tápate con las sábanas. En seguida regreso, tal vez en la recepción tengan medicamento o algo, iré a pedir algunas cosas. ¡No me tardo!

— Te espero — dijo despacio. El dolor de oídos se hizo presente.

Todomatsu salió del cuarto. Después de quizá unos quince minutos regresó con unas bolsas pequeñas de plástico en las manos. Se dirigió de inmediato a donde estaba el mayor.

— Lo siento, tardé mucho — dijo apenado y preocupado. — En la recepción tenían sólo medicina simple pero no serviría demasiado para la fiebre, así que me dijeron que podía salir del hotel que porque había una farmacia cerca de aquí, pero ya estaba cerrado y no pude hacer mucho. Al final me quedé sólo con lo que me dieron aqui... ¡Corrí tan rápido como pude! Lo siento — repitió.

— Está... bien.

— Ahora sí, voy a curarte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy empeorando... Duele, me duele mucho la cabeza — hacía un gesto muy preocupante y muy poco característico de él. Una mueca de dolor.

Atsushi ya se encontraba en pijama, Todomatsu todavía no.

El menor puso de nuevo la mano sobre la frente del otro. Atsushi relajó sus facciones al sentir la mano fría de Todomatsu sobre su frente hirviendo, era un tacto relajante.

No obstante su condición no mejoraba. Los escalofríos aumentaron, al igual que el dolor de cabeza y el mareo. La ambivalente sensación de frío y calor era agonizante, parecía una toxina que lo carcomía por dentro.  
Prontamente comenzó a jadear. Sus latidos aumentaron de ritmo al igual que su temperatura corporal.

Todomatsu mojó unos paños que consiguió en agua tibia y después de exprimir uno de ellos lo colocó en la frente de Atsushi con cuidado. También hizo que tomara unas pastillas que le propinaron, además de arroparlo bien.

Atsushi cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir. Todomatsu insomne se quedó cuidándolo.  
Inconscientemente Atsushi se quejaba entre sueños, aunque sólo dormitaba, no lograba desconectarse por completo. Todomatsu pasaba su mano por la frente del mayor y al darse cuenta de que éste no mejoraba se preocupaba un poco más.

10:00 pm.

Atsushi estaba despierto, con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados viendo hacia arriba, exactamente al techo. Su rostro continuaba colorado y caliente, el dolor de su cabeza no mejoraba. Sus manos seguían temblando y muy al contrario que su rostro, éstas estaban heladas. Se sentía desfallecer...

Todomatsu lo despojó de las gruesas mantas y lo cubrió solamente con una simple sábana. Ante esto Atsushi renegó pero el menor se mantuvo firme, haría lo que hiciera falta para poder curarlo.

¿Por qué se había enfermado?

¿El alcohol? ¿El tiempo que estuvo bajo el sol durante su estadía en la playa? ¿El estrés en el trabajo?  
Tal vez fueran las tres cosas.

— Atsushi-kun — susurró Todomatsu —, me dieron esto en la recepción también. No se compara al medicamento que venden en la farmacia pero por favor tómalo — dijo mientras abría un frasco de jarabe.

— No hace falta... — balbuceó.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿hablas en serio? Esto es para curarte.

— Creo que con las pastillas basta — dijo débilmente —, ¿no?

— Pues no — negó con la cabeza. Tomó una cuchara y vació un poco de jarabe en ésta para después acercarla al rostro de Atsushi. — Ya, bébelo.

Atsushi hizo un mohín.

— En serio, no hace falta. Y además de que esa cosa sabe horrible, es de dudosa procedencia — se defendió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Es lo de menos. Tómalo de una vez — acercó la cuchara más a su rostro, pegando la cuchara a los labios ajenos.

— To... Todomatsu... — balbuceó.

— No hagas esto difícil, Atsushi-kun. No creo que sepa tan mal como para no querer tomarlo — soltó una risita ante el infantil comportamiento del mayor.

Sería capaz de seguirse negando, pero el malestar era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso dudaba de la efectividad de la medicina para poder curarlo...

— De acuerdo — dijo resoplando —, si esto puede mejorar algo... — se resignó y tomó la medicina.

Todomatsu asintió satisfecho ante el acto y guardó el jarabe.

Siguió cuidando de Atsushi.

11:15 pm.

Atsushi gemía de dolor. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría, no soportaba el calor de su cuerpo. Respiraba pesada y débilmente. Su mente jugaba con él, apenas y se manifestaban algunas alucinaciones entre sueños. El sudor frío lo empeoraba, no permitía a su trémulo cuerpo descansar.

Todomatsu se apuraba a cambiar el paño de su cabeza cada cierto tiempo con cuidado, pero Atsushi no presentaba ningún signo de mejoría.

— To... Todomatsu... — jadeaba entre sueños. — Todomatsu...

— Aquí estoy, Atsushi-kun — exclamó tomando la fría mano del mayor. — No te preocupes, te voy a curar. Vas a mejorarte pronto, te lo prometo — se oía un tono preocupado en su voz, pero seguro en sí mismo.

No recibió respuesta, Atsushi volvió a quedar inconsciente.  
Todomatsu se limitó a observarlo mientras dormía, quería asegurarse de que tuviera un sueño tranquilo.

11:40 pm.

Sin embargo, Atsushi no mejoró.

— Atsushi-kun, si esto se vuelve más grave deberíamos ir a un hospital. Tú sabes, sólo para que estés bien...

— No creo que sea necesario. Sólo estoy muy cansado ahora — casi susurró. Hablar en un tono alto o normal no le venía nada bien para el dolor de cabeza —, pero es todo...

— No te ves nada bien, estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

Atsushi sólo asintió. Todomatsu lo observó abrir sus ojos y clavar la vista al vacío. La tenue luz ámbar de la lámpara de noche le permitía relajarse un poco. De pronto Todomatsu se percató de cómo en el rostro del mayor se formó un gesto de dolor y tristeza combinados.

— Lo siento, Todomatsu. Otra vez... no pude hacer nada por ti.

— ¿Eh? Atsushi-kun, ¿de qué hablas?

— Otra vez... eché todo a perder. Quería darte un momento para olvidarte de todo pero...

— Ya basta — lo interrumpió. — No hables, no te hace bien. Todavía sigues medio dormido...

— Todomatsu...

— Voy por agua tibia, ahora vuelvo — Todomatsu se encaminó a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado del lavabo y anivelando la temperatura del agua llenó una pequeña jarra. La temperatura era perfecta. — Ya volví — avisó con una sonrisa —, quédate quieto — exprimió el paño y lo colocó en la frente de Atsushi una vez más.

— Gracias por cuidarme...

— No hay de qué — usaba el mismo tono bajo. — Mientras estés conmigo tendrás el mejor cuidado, te lo prometo.

Atsushi apenas atinó a sonreír.

— Mañana no será así. Esto te lo prometo yo.

— No digas eso — espetó el menor. — Tú eres más importante, céntrate en eso — dijo sin mirarlo, prestando atención al medicamento del buró. — Y... ¿seguro no quieres que vuelva a ir a la recepción? Quizá puedo encontrar con suerte una farmacia o algo, no lo sé. O puedes considerar hablarle a un médico, cualquier cosa que me pidas la haré — dijo decidido, esperando por la petición.

Atsushi lo pensó.

— No creo que haga falta. Si me duermo, mañana me sentiré mejor.

Todomatsu suspiró.

— Como tú digas...

El menor seguía preocupado por los síntomas que el mayor presentaba. ¿Cómo podía ponerle prioridad a otra cosa que no fuera su salud en aquel momento? No lo entendía. Se veía realmente mal.

Por otro lado, Atsushi estaba triste y molesto consigo mismo. Esperaba poder darle a Todomatsu un momento de paz y libertad llevándolo a aquel lugar; seguramente estar en casa solo todo el tiempo cuando no está trabajando debe ser espantoso. Él mismo se acostumbró varios años a vivir como un lobo solitario, ¿pero Todomatsu?

Quería hacerle sentir bien.

Además, aquello no era ni lo más mínimo a algo parecido a una luna de miel. No lo era, definitivamente no lo era.

Esperaba poder acercarse más a Todomatsu, pero gracias al suceso imprevisto no podría disfrutar de aquel momento. ¿Luna de miel? ¿Qué tiene aquello de parecido a una luna de miel?

Esa cercanía que quería tener con el menor le fue imposible de alcanzar.  
Esa estadía no era la que quería. Simplemente, aquella no era el tipo de noche que tenía planeada. 


	28. Día de playa

_Capítulo 28- Día de playa. _

Atsushi se recostó para una vez más tratar de conciliar el sueño, y hundiendo la cabeza en las suaves almohadas, lo consiguió. Aquella noche Todomatsu fue testigo de los gemidos de malestar y dolor que Atsushi soltaba con secuencia mientras estaba en el segundo sueño. Prefirió observarlo y atenderlo gran parte de la noche, por lo que no pudo dormir adecuadamente.

Cambió el paño de su frente quizá seis veces durante una hora y siguió con lo mismo gran parte de la noche. De verdad deseaba que pudiese curarse lo antes posible.  
Una vez que consideró que el mayor ya podría estar unas cuantas horas nocturnas sin cuidado, se tumbó en la cama y cerró sus ojos que no podía mantener ya más tiempo abiertos. Se durmió casi en cuanto cerró éstos.

9:00 am.

Atsushi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Una de las claras cortinas del ventanal estaba recorrida, por lo que un hilo de luz se abría paso hasta la cama, pasando por en medio de la suntuosa habitación.

Al fruncir el ceño le dolía muchísimo la frente y sus ojos todavía estaban cansados. Subió débilmente una mano hacia su frente y retiró el paño que yacía sobre ésta, seco.  
Con un gruñido se intentó reincorporar con cuidado sobre la cama para no marearse, poco a poco.  
Al estar completamente enderezado parpadeó algunas veces... Se dio cuenta de que su malestar había mejorado bastante. Si bien era cierto que todavía tenía fatiga, su cuerpo ya no temblaba y su cabeza ya no daba vueltas.

Al haberse despabilado buscó por la habitación, no había ningún ruido.

— ¿Todomatsu? — exclamó débilmente.

No obtuvo respuesta.  
Ante ésto decidió levantarse completamente de la cama... Le costó trabajo, parecía que las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo. Sus huesos aún dolían pero lo consiguió.

Inspeccionó el lugar de nuevo; no había nadie.

Seguía de pie frente al ventanal.  
Atsushi oyó el sonido del picaporte de la puerta abriéndose. Era Todomatsu que llegaba junto a una señorita a la habitación.  
La chica se quedó del otro lado del margen de la puerta una vez que el muchacho entró y cerró la puerta a espaldas de éste, no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia.

Una vez solos Atsushi observó confundido a Todomatsu.  
Había llegado cargando con unas bolsas de papel y otras de plástico colgando de sus muñecas.

Todomatsu le devolvió la mirada inconscientemente, y al ver al mayor ahí de pie abrió mucho los ojos y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Atsushi-kun! ¿Ya te encuentras bien? ¿Ya no te duele nada?

— Buenos días, Todomatsu.

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo rápidamente.

— Estoy mareado pero la temperatura bajó.

— Ah, ¿sí?

Atsushi asintió.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — apuntó hacia las bolsas.

— Medicina — dijo. — Medicina para ti, ya sabes... Jarabes y eso — aclaró.

— Ya — asintió.

— Pero veo que ya no te sientes tan mal como ayer, y tampoco te ves mal. ¡Qué alivio! — sonrió. — De todos modos creo que deberías ingerir parte del medicamento, por si acaso.

— Gracias — esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿te desperté? Salí temprano a buscar una farmacia pero me olvidé de las llaves de la habitación y tuve que regresar a la primera planta para pedirle a una de las chicas del servicio del hotel que me abriera la puerta — dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Pues no — declaró —, me desperté por mi cuenta en realidad...

— ¡Fuh! Menos mal — decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Atsushi se sobó en la sien.  
Tomó parte del medicamento que Todomatsu le conseguió y se sentó en una silla frente al ventanal. Ambos observaron el azul del cielo y el océano combinándose en un punto del paisaje ante ellos.  
Ya que pasó algo más de rato tomaron el desayuno nuevamente al igual que los días anteriores, con calma.

Todomatsu pasó su mano por la frente de Atsushi para verificar que la fiebre realmente haya bajado, y sí. En efecto la temperatura había bajado.

10:45 am.

Durante los días anteriores Atsushi había estado sufriendo en silencio mientras estaba en sus horas laborales. Temprano en el trabajo y tarde en el mismo, e incluso al llegar con Todomatsu.  
Su mente divagaba y daba vueltas a situaciones o temas que en realidad sabía que no importaban pero que no podía simplemente abandonar. Problemas de cualquier empresario...  
Incluso durante el día anterior intentó pasarlo bien con Todomatsu pero el malestar reprimido de todo ese tiempo finalmente cayó directamente a sus hombros y enfermó.  
Todomatsu estaba consciente del esfuerzo de Atsushi, sin embargo, se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que éste trataba de disimularlo. ¿Por qué?

En realidad le extrañaba que después de arduo trabajo y dedicación diaria a su vocación, ésta no lo hubiese hecho enfermar. Es decir, no paseaba ni hablaba ni se divertía ni dormía y algunas veces no comía. Utilizaba el único tiempo libre que tenía para asearse.  
Era de esperar que pasara algo así, terriblemente.

Y ya que lo recordaba, era eso; Atsushi se culpaba a si mismo por no poder pasar tiempo con Todomatsu. Lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Aunque sólo dijo un poquito de eso.

Todomatsu le tendió al mayor una cuchara que llenó con jarabe y le pidió que se lo tomara. Atsushi hizo una mueca y lo hizo.

— Bueno — siguió diciendo Todomatsu —, salgamos un momento. ¿Te parece? Ahora que te sientes mejor podrás ir a que te dé el aire un poco y... ya sabes. Sólo por tu bien — sonrió.

Todomatsu dejó todo a un lado y se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, pero la mano de Atsushi sosteniéndolo de la manga lo detuvo.

— Quédate aquí — dijo en un tono bajito.

— Atsushi-kun...

— Sólo un ratito, ¿sí?

Todomatsu se acercó a Atsushi y lo abrazó. Se quedaron así un momento dejando que el tiempo pasara lentamente, de nuevo sin hablar.

Todomatsu pegó el rostro al pecho de Atsushi, y Atsushi acacarició el cabello de Todomatsu.

— Bueno, si tú quieres — decía Todomatsu — podemos salir hasta mañana, ya que mejores un poquito más. Nos quedan todavía un montón de días de vacaciones aquí — sonrió.

Atsushi lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— De acuerdo — dijo con voz ronca. — Quedémonos aquí — sonrió también.

Y entonces, durante aquel día no salieron del hotel. Estuvieron en su habitación dando vueltas, charlando, descansando, estando juntos... Disfrutando de no hacer nada.

Después de algunas horas en las que estuvieron sólo abrazados, descansando el uno al lado del otro, despertaron. La alegría por poder compartir un momento así ellos dos no se disipaba, y a su vez, Todomatsu estaba ligeramente preocupado.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor?

— Sólo algo mareado. Quizá se me quite pronto. Bueno, en cualquier caso me alegra que estés conmigo.

— Es inusual verte así — dijo. — Bueno, me has ayudado las veces que he enfermado también. Yo debería de poder hacer algo por ti ahora.

Atsushi se enderezó y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para poder relajar su cuerpo.

— Mañana por la mañana hagámos algo divertido, ¿bien? — sonrió.

— Si dices eso supongo que ya te sientes bien.

— Mejor que nadie.

Después de que la noche transcurrió y Todomatsu siguió estando a cargo del mayor, el nuevo día llegó. Las gaviotas estaban revoloteando a los alrededores, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el muelle estaba presente y las voces de las personas pululando cerca se hacían oír de igual manera.

— Todomatsu, vamos — dijo con una voz bajita mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol.

— Enseguida voy, espera. ¿Ya te pusiste bloqueador solar? Te hará mal si no lo usas.

— Puede esperar para cuando ya esté allá — sonrió.

Tomaron el ascensor del hotel y se adentraron a la playa; la caliente arena comenzó a tocar sus pies.

— ¿Y bien? — comentó el menor con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te parece muy temprano como para adentrarte al agua?

— Ja... Para nadar en el mar no hay hora — decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba su propio reflejo en las oscuras gafas de Atsushi.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! — tomó la mano de Todomatsu y lo jaló hacia él para comenzar a correr hacia las olas.

— ¡No, no, no! Espérate, ¡el agua está helada! — reía sin poder detener sus pasos.

— ¡No lo sabrás si no vas a nadar! — en ese instante Atsushi tomó al menor con ambas de sus manos y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que ambos entraran al agua.

— ¡Ah! — Todomatsu dio una bocanada de aire mientras se encogía de hombros y su espalda se erguía. — ¡Está fría!

— Sólo está poquito fría pero no está helada — comentó.

— Ah... — temblaba. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la temperatura. De inmediato llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su short, deshaciéndose del agarre de Atsushi, y sacó algo: protector solar. Antes de seguir mojándose en el agua salada exprimió un poco el envase y sus manos se llenaron de la crema. Enseguida se dirigió a Atsushi y le huntó ésta por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo fue rudo al hacerlo en la cara. Apachurró sus mejillas y levantó un poco su flequillo para poder embarrarle la crema en la frente también.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

— Antes de que se te olvide — dijo. — Agh, ya no queda mucho — tomó el envase del bloqueador solar y lo arrojó lejos hacia la arena que estaba seca para poder seguir en el agua.

— Tienes buen brazo — admitió riendo.

Ambos comenzaron a mojarse con el agua que ahora estaba hasta el nivel de su cintura.  
Al cabo de media hora salieron del agua. Atsushi traía una gran cantidad de conchitas en sus manos, las cuales Todomatsu había juntado y le había pedido que le ayudara a llevarlas.  
Las metieron en una pequeña mochila color rosa que Todomatsu había llevado con él y que abandonó por treinta minutos en la arena.

Todomatsu juntó el envase vacío del protector solar y lo guardó también.

— Debí haber traído más — se quejaba con media sonrisa.

— Todomatsu, ¿para qué vas a usar todo esto? — dijo refiriéndose a las conchitas de mar.

— No es como si las fuera a usar para algo. Es que... ¿acaso no te gustan? — dijo extrañándole que Atsushi no las viera tan especialmente bonitas como para juntarlas.

Atsushi sólo las vio por un momento más con detenimiento. Todomatsu resopló mientras veía la serena mirada del contrario, y sonrió sin querer.  
_"Así que él no hace estas cosas, ¿eh?",_ pensó.

Esperaron un rato sentados cerca del muelle hasta que se secaron casi por completo, ya casi no había arena en sus cuerpos. Disfrutaban de ver cómo brillaba el mar al reflejarse la luz del sol en el.

El menor volteó a ver a Atsushi de reojo mientras éste observaba el mar. Le gustaba el contraste que hacía la luz del sol con sus claros cabellos castaños y el avellana de sus ojos.

— Tienes la nariz un poco roja — comentó Todomatsu —, y las mejillas también.

— Ah... ¿No se me ve bien?

— No quería decir que no iba contigo — soltó una risilla.

En un instante, un balón que venía desde arriba chocó contra la arena, causando un rebote y haciendo que éste terminara entre las piernas de Todomatsu.  
El chico lo miró con sorpresa puesto que había interrumpido la tranquilidad de manera indeliberada. Atsushi también lo miró y ambos chicos dirigieron su vista hacia atrás para poder divisar al dueño del objeto que parecía no estar muy cerca.

Atsushi se levantó y tomó el balón en sus manos para intentar entregarlo.

— Vamos, vino de aquella dirección — dijo apuntando hacia un lugar de la playa un poco más alejado del muelle mientras seguía caminando.

Casi de inmediato pudo divisar la silueta esbelta de dos chicas que se aproximaban hacia ellos rápidamente. Una era más alta que la otra; una usaba traje de baño y la otra una camisa delgada con una falda bastante corta pero sin verse vulgar.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó una de las muchachas. — ¿Se lastimaron?

— ¡Uh! Por poco... — decía la otra con alivio al ver el balón en manos del mayor de los chicos.

Todomatsu se acercó hasta llegar al mismo lugar que Atsushi.

— No, no se preocupen — dijo Atsushi con serenidad. — Es un bonito día para jugar, después de todo — se quitó las gafas obscuras para verla fijamente sin parecer grosero y removió un poco su cabello. Le tendió la pelota con delicadeza y ella la tomó con calma.

— Uh... Gracias — sonrió la más alta, estando un poco embobada al ver el fino rostro del chico.

— No fue nada — asintió el muchacho.

— Eh... ¿Les gustaría jugar con nosotras? — cuestionó la más pequeña con un leve sonrojo viendo también a Todomatsu.

— ¿No hay problema? — preguntó Todomatsu.

— Oh, por supuesto que no... Si somos más es más divertido — exclamó de manera amigable.

Atsushi sonrió y miró a Todomatsu se reojo para saber qué era lo que él quería. Al no ver alguna respuesta negativa asintió y aceptó la petición de la joven.

Se presentaron antes de empezar a interactuar más.  
Los cuatro caminaron al lugar donde estaba la red para poder jugar voleibol.

Las chicas miraban a Atsushi detenidamente. Era inusual ver a un muchacho tan guapo... Y aunque Todomatsu también resultaba ser bastante lindo, en contraste con Atsushi no destacaba lo suficiente.

— Saquen ustedes primero — cedió Atsushi.

Una de las muchachas golpeó y lanzó el balón hacia el otro lado. Instintivamente Todomatsu lo golpeó primero, que fue quien corrió rápidamente hacia el.  
De nuevo la chica más bajita lo lanzó y esta vez contraatacó Atsushi, intentado controlar su fuerza brusca.

De esta manera comenzaron a jugar. Primero de forma lenta y después fueron emocionándose. El sol estaba en un punto bueno, pues no les molestaba en absoluto sobre la piel.

El balón seguía cayendo, lo levantaban y lo volvían a lanzar.  
A pesar de que Atsushi desde el principio había pensado en dejar ganar a las chicas, Todomatsu no lo hacía y jugaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Todomatsu, eres bueno jugando! — dijo la pequeña.

— ¡Ja, ja! Al parecer todavía se me dan estas cosas — Todomatsu rió.

— Vamos, Todomatsu... — Atsushi suspiró con una sonrisa — No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

— ¡No, no! De esta manera es más divertido — se unió a la conversación la otra muchacha mientras reía.

Todos tenían la cara colorada después de haber estado jugando gran parte de la mañana y tarde bajo el sol.

— Hasta ahora tenemos un empate, así que... ¡oh! ¡Quienes pierdan le deben una comida a los ganadores! — propuso Todomatsu con mucha energía.

— ¡Claro, claro!

— ¡Así queda entonces!

Las chicas aceptaron.  
Atsushi suspiró meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver a Todomatsu actuar tan natural frente a las mujeres.

Siguieron jugando.  
Un punto, luego dos, después tres y cuatro, y cinco, seis, siete...  
Al final Atsushi y Todomatsu rebasaron el puntaje de las jóvenes y ganaron sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Cielos! ¡Son realmente buenos! — exclamó la muchacha más alta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Qué se le va a hacer... — la otra se rió.

El menor de los chicos aplaudió varias veces.

— Fue divertido — dijo Todomatsu mientras asentía varias veces con la cabeza.

— Así que...

— Yo invito — Atsushi interrumpió de inmediato para acabar con el silencio.

— ¿Es...? ¿Está bien? — la muchacha preguntó.

— ¡Perdimos! Así que lo mejor será que hagamos lo que acordamos — comentó la otra.

— No, no se preocupen por eso. Aunque fue una buena motivación para querer ganar — rió. — Pero yo me haré cargo de eso ahora, no es ningún problema — dijo con naturalidad. — ¿Y a donde quieren ir?

— Pero, nosotras...

— ¡Vamos, déjenlo! — exclamó Todomatsu, todavía sonriendo. — Una vez que se le mete una idea, no la deja ya.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí y aceptaron.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir? — repitió Atsushi.

— Hay un lugar muy bueno cerca de aquí. Venden todo tipo de cortes de carne y las bebidas son buenas también — dijo la muchacha. — Este... Sólo si quieren beber. Puedo invitar eso, y tu amigo — dijo mirando a Todomatsu pero refiriéndose a Atsushi — puede pagar la comida de los cuatro.

— No suena mal — opinó el mayor.

— Está bien, ¿no, Atsushi-kun? — Todomatsu sonrió.

Atsushi dijo que sí y los cuatro se dirigieron al restaurante con calma.

Todos tenían las mejillas de un vivo color rosa debido al sol que les estuvo pegando desde hace horas y momentos atrás.  
Finalmente llegaron al sitio, el cual era de muy buena vista pero no exageradamente suntuoso; era bastante agradable y fresco. Se podía ver el mar todavía desde ahí, lo cual era relajante y se daba el aire de estar cerca de casa.

Ordenaron la comida.  
La mesera cortó y cocinó la carne frente a ellos como era costumbre en aquel lugar, y también pidieron y les trajeron las bebidas. Nada de _sake_, pero sí tarros de cerveza.

La mesera se retiró y comenzaron a comer, al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a charlar.

Entre plática y plática, Atsushi se dio cuenta de cuán habilidoso era Todomatsu para sostener una conversación, aunque sus ademanes, gestos y palabras eran diferentes a los que usaba cuando se encontraba con sus hermanos o sólo con él. Parecía que tenía un trato especial con las chicas... y eso le pareció tierno. No pudo evitar sonreír en sus adentros al pensar en ello.

— ¡Ya veo! Así que ustedes también están de vacaciones, ¿uh? — preguntó una de las chicas.

— Es un buen lugar para visitar y divertirse después de todo. Por eso lo elegimos también — sonreía la otra.

A pesar de que parecía que las palabras iban dirigidas a Todomatsu, miraban más a Atsushi. Al parecer tenían un cierto interés en él; lucía misterioso y bastante agraciado, sobre todo. Además no había hablado tanto como Todomatsu, pues mantenía su sonrisa y asentía a cualquier cosa con la que estuviera de acuerdo o le gustara.

Todomatsu sonrió y asintió al comentario de ambas como si lo afirmara, sin embargo sabía que una de las mayores razones por las que se encontraban ahí era por el trabajo de Atsushi.

— Es cierto en gran parte, es un buen lugar. Pasa que tenía que hacer algo por aquí y quedó bastante cerca del sitio. Nos ha convenido — dijo Atsushi con total calma mientras bebía de su cerveza después de hablar.

— Nosotras también vinimos para hacer algo por aquí acerca del trabajo. Bueno, ¡yo vengo a acompañar a mi amiga! Ja, ja...

— ¿Cerca de aquí? — preguntó la muchacha. — Ah, ¿no será en las oficinas de la empresa...?

— Sí, esas mismas — afirmó el mayor.

— ¿¡Eh!? Entonces... _"Atsushi"..._ — la chica murmuró su nombre. — ¿¡_Ese_ Atsushi!? ¡Ja, ja! Quien lo hubiera sabido... Mucho gusto de nuevo — sonrió. — Seguro conoces a mi hermana.

Todomatsu miró a todos con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Tu hermana? — expresó Atsushi con curiosidad, haciendo memoria mientras observaba mejor la fisonomía de la chica como si eso lo pudiera ayudar de algo.

— Vamos, lo estás confundiendo — rió la otra.

— Oh, mi hermana es Miwa. Si no mal recuerdo ella trabaja contigo en la misma empresa... Me ha platicado algo sobre eso — decía con las mejillas rojas. — Kumi es su mejor amiga y amiga de nosotras también. Trabaja con ella en la oficina.

— ¡Oh! Kumi y Miwa... Sí, sé de quienes hablas. ¿En serio? — exclamó Atsushi con amabilidad. — Qué coincidencia...

— Vine a recoger unas de sus cosas porque el trabajo se le juntó — rió.

— Hey, pero pensar que es el mismo _Atsushi..._

— ¡Sí, lo sé!

Las dos reían con sus mejillas color rosa y Atsushi solamente sonreía. Todomatsu quedó un poco de lado.

Siguieron la plática. Ellas hacían preguntas (mayormente para Atsushi) y él las contestaba con mucha calma. Mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa neutra.

— O sea que no sólo mi hermana te conoce — seguía diciendo la chica más alta —, sino que también nos estamos hospedando en el mismo hotel. ¡Quién lo diría! — reía muy quedito.

— No las vimos antes — comentó Todomatsu.

Ellas siguieron hablando entre risas, más que nada entre ellas. Al parecer estaban tan emocionadas de haberse encontrado a dos buenos hombres con los cuales podían convivir y charlar en sus días de ocio. Comentaban entre ellas lo agradable que había sido Todomatsu todo el tiempo y el buen comportamiento que Atsushi tenía por naturaleza. Todo aquello agregando que eran muy guapos.

Todomatsu seguía bebiendo mientras no estaba hablando y su cara comenzó a tornarse de un suave color carmín. Esto rápidamente lo notó Atsushi; sabía que no soportaría demasiado el alcohol.

— Hey, Todomatsu... — Atsushi se acercó al mencionado. — No bebas demasiado o tendré que regañarte — susurró a su oído con una sonrisa traviesa.

A Todomatsu le dio un escalofrío sentir el caliente aliento de Atsushi tan cerca de él. Su voz grave hizo que se estremeciera, lo cual supo disimular.

Las jóvenes ni se inmutaron, seguían hablando de cosas triviales entre ellas y además entre risas. Estaban disfrutando demasiado...  
Ya estaban borrachas y ni siquiera se habían terminado la comida.

Al final Atsushi no dejó que las chicas gastaran en absolutamente nada. Pagó todo, tanto las bebidas como la comida.

Ellas dijeron que se quedarían un momento más allí solas, pero Atsushi se ofreció a acompañarlas junto a Todomatsu al hotel. Aunque estaba bastante cerca.

Se despidieron y ellos se metieron a su habitación, casi al final del altísimo edificio.

Todomatsu se desplomó en la cama.

— Ah... Ya estoy borracho — balbuceó Todomatsu.

— Me di cuenta — el mayor rió mientas se desvestía para ponerse algo cómodo.

— Les agradaste... ¿no?

— Eso creo. Pero, ¿y tú? Tienes muy buenos dotes para este tipo de reuniones — admitió con una sonrisa.

Todomatsu guardó silencio, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba boca abajo.

— Pero... a ti te veían con otros ojos, Atsushi-kun...

— ¿Y tú crees que a ti no?

— ¡Pero tú actúas totalmente natural! No te esfuerzas en seguir un buen ritmo en la conversación... Tus gestos son tan bonitos, y tu voz también. Sabes cómo hablar con tranquilidad. Eso hace que les gustes mucho...

— ¿Y a ti? — sonrió. — ¿A ti te gusta eso?

Todomatsu guardó silencio y hundió su rostro en las almohadas sin hacer caso a Atsushi. Estaba ebrio y no quería decir o hacer nada que lo apenara después. Atsushi se rió al ver el infantil gesto de Todomatsu.

— Bueno — siguió hablando el mayor —, creo que ya me sé tu respuesta. Ahora cámbiate la ropa para que ya puedas dormir, ten — le tendió las prendas.

Todomatsu se las puso y ambos se acostaron en la cama con las luces apagadas. Únicamente oían el sonido del mar.

Después de mucho tiempo en silencio, Atsushi se acercó a Todomatsu y lo abrazó.  
Poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo. Hacía tiempo que estaba pensando que él y Todomatsu no habían estado una noche solos estando tan relajados.

Quería demasiado a Todomatsu, pero todavía temía a ir más allá de solamente un beso o una simple caricia. Pero lo deseaba...

Acarició el abdomen de Todomatsu por debajo de la ropa con lentitud, se tomaba su tiempo.

— Todomatsu... ¿cómo quieres que sea tu luna de miel? — le susurró al oído.

El menor sonrió, todavía estando medio dormido.

Atsushi siguió acariciando su abdomen y su pecho con cariño. Se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente; su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas...  
Su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco. Las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a ponerse rojas. Atsushi siguió con las caricias pero...

— ¡Mhm! Ja... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Atsushi-kun, ¡me estás haciendo cosquillas! — comenzó a reírse Todomatsu.

Atsushi se detuvo en seco.

Al parecer Todomatsu todavía estaba pasado de copas y medio dormido. Apenas y podía sentir a Atsushi cerca suyo...

— Todomatsu...

— ¿Mhm? Dime — sonreía estando con los ojos cerrados.

Atsushi estuvo a punto de darle un beso pero se detuvo y se alejó de él. Se resignó con una sonrisa.

— Debe haber otra forma — Atsushi se rió. — Buenas noches...

Todomatsu sonrió y asintió para después abrazarse al mayor y dormir profundamente.

Atsushi estaba feliz de poder estar con Todomatsu, había cosas que todavía debían hacer los dos. Aquella noche se limitaron a escuchar sólo ellos dos el sonido de la naturaleza, de disfrutar de la calidez del otro y de pensar en únicamente sus sueños. Al final, se tenían el uno al otro.

Pronto volverían a la vida cotidiana, y había todavía cosas que afrontar...


	29. El encanto del muchacho

_Capítulo 29- El encanto del muchacho. _

Estuvieron unos días más en el lugar después de aquella noche. Las muchachas regresaron a Tokio antes que ellos y Atsushi estuvo libre de trabajo, al menos en aquel plazo.

Se divirtieron como lo merecían ambos. Poco a poco la estadía en el lugar se fue reduciendo y sería hora de volver a casa.

La cercanía entre ambos incrementó; el tiempo distanciados sirvió como terapia para unirse un poco más. De nuevo se sentían completos, aunque sea sólo mientras estaban literalmente juntos, precisamente.

El día final de aquellas pequeñas vacaciones llegó y todo volvió a la normalidad de repente, una vez de vuelta en casa. Pronto faltaría tan sólo una semana para que Todomatsu volviera a la cafetería, ya que ésta estaba casi terminada con sus nuevas modificaciones.

Todomatsu estaba arrellanado en el sofá, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Y Atsushi estaba de pie mientras se desabotonaba la parte superior del terno.

Pasó solamente un día desde que habían llegado de su viaje, sin embargo parecía que tenían mucho menos.  
Atsushi por suerte tuvo un tiempo de descanso pero debía volver pronto a su oficina junto a sus compañeros. Para su suerte o infortunio, todos dependían de él. Era muy importante, después de todo.

Una semana más pasó y todo siguió su transcurso como de costumbre.  
Atsushi siguió cumpliendo con sus estrictos horarios laborales y continuó compartiendo momentos con Todomatsu sólo dentro del tiempo que le quedaba. Por otro lado, la cafetería abrió y Todomatsu retomó su empleo.

A pesar de que habían pasado los días, Atsushi estaba algo insatisfecho ya que no pudo llegar a tener la luna de miel que él deseaba, sin embargo no vio ninguna molestia en el rostro o comportamiento de Todomatsu y eso lo dejó un poco tranquilo. No obstante... él quería algo más.

Una tarde mientras rebuscaba en sus papeles antes de irse a trabajar en el turno nocturno, revisó una de sus tarjetas. Resultó que debería renovarla ya que no era apropiada para un uso adecuado. Trató de seguir revisando otras cosas importantes para la reunión que esa noche dirigiría, ya que debía hacer algunos papeleos después de ello. Estaba siendo cauteloso, sin embargo notó que su billetera no estaba con él, sino en el piso de arriba. No necesitaría más que la tarjeta y ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde; acostumbraba a llegar unos minutos antes.

— ¡Todomatsu! — gritó desde abajo para hacerse oír. El mencionado estaba en el piso de arriba. — ¿Podrías darme la credencial que está arriba? ¡La olvidé!

— ¿Eh? — contestó Todomatsu desde arriba estando en pijama ya que él ya había llegado del trabajo. — ¿En qué parte?

— Sobre la mesita de la habitación, en mi billetera. Es la única que hay — aclaró. — Por favor.

— ¡Ahora la traigo! — exclamó para después dirigirse a la recámara rápidamente.

Mientras se metió a la habitación buscó la cartera y la halló sobre el buró, cerca del lugar de Atsushi. Al apresurarse a abrirla intentó buscar por la cartera ignorando totalmente el dinero en ésta, y la encontró. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos listo para llevársela a Atsushi, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención. En la billetera había algo que le pareció ya conocer. Estaba por fijarse en ello para ver qué era con exactitud pero la voz grave de Atsushi lo interrumpió.

— ¡Todomatsu!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy! — exclamó desde arriba. Se apresuró y se la llevó al mayor. Bajó las escaleras con prisa pero con cuidado. — Lo siento, estaba algo escondida — sonrió con una mueca torcida mientras se la entregaba, algo nervioso.

— No te preocupes. Muchas gracias — sonrió. — Volveré por la mañana, descansa y cuídate — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para después dirigirse al automóvil y marcharse con algo de prisa.

7:50 pm.

Todomatsu en cuanto confirmó que Atsushi se había ido regresó a la habitación superior para echarle un vistazo de nuevo a la billetera. Estaba seguro de que había visto algo ahí...  
La abrió poco a poco y vio finalmente aquello que estaba guardado ahí.  
No reaccionó por un momento, pero después sus mejillas se pusieron de un ligero color rosa.

— Esto es...

Recordó en seguida que Atsushi antes de llegar al destino de su viaje se había bajado durante una parada para llegar a una tienda de conveniencia y comprar algo. No estaba seguro realmente de si lo que allí había lo había conseguido en aquella situación, pero prontamente lo dedujo.  
Mientras seguía haciendo memoria de eso y se imaginaba cosas se ponía cada vez más colorado.

Meneó la cabeza para sacarse de sus propios pensamientos y dejar de hacerse ideas erróneas. Puede que incluso hubiese otra explicación.

Cerró la cartera con cuidado y después la arrojó a su lugar.  
Se quedó pensativo mirando al techo cuando se había tumbado a la cama; podía sentir cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó ligeramente.

— ¡Ugh! Qué tonterías — se rió mientras se levantaba para dirigirse lentamente a la cocina. —Yo preocupándome por una fantasía... — susurró para él mismo.

Caminó cuidadosamente a la cocina mientras temblaba un poco. Seguía sin superar su miedo a la oscuridad, y el hecho de tener que bajar él solo las escaleras hasta poder alcanzar el interruptor para encender la luz era un gran logro para él. Por supuesto, ese miedo era algo que disimulaba frente a Atsushi.

Se sirvió algo de fresas con crema y caminó dispuesto a llevárselas a la habitación. Una vez que apagó las luces regresó corriendo por las escaleras a toda prisa, justo como un pequeño animal asustado.

Una vez que terminó decidió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder llegar puntualmente a su trabajo.  
No se dio cuenta en cuanto despertó pero sí una vez que ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos: Atsushi estaba ahí.

Todomatsu lo miró detenidamente por un momento y suspiró con resignación al verlo allí acostado sobre la cama, profundamente dormido; todavía tenía el traje, la corbata y los zapatos puestos.

Resopló y se acercó a él con sigilo mientas terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

— Atsuhi-kun...

Lo llamó mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del mencionado haciendo a un lado el flequillo, pero no hubo respuesta.  
Estaba profundamente dormido, no hubo ni el menor movimiento.

Todomatsu no quería despertarlo, así que sólo atinó a quitarle el reloj de la muñeca para ponerlo después en el buró, y aflojó su corbata un poco antes de deshacerla por completo.

Lo cobijó delicadamente aún sintiendo pena de que tuviese el traje y los zapatos puestos y salió de la habitación.  
Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo arreglando un poco su cabello y bajó para irse. Aún estaba a tiempo, pues no perdió el metro.

Pronto llegó a la cafetería y saludó a sus amigas. El día pesado comenzó...

El tiempo pasó poco a poco y atardeció.

— Estás muy relajado desde ayer, Totty — comentó Sacchi. — ¿Acaso es por el tiempo que pasaste?

— Ah, ¿de vacaciones...? ¡Sí! — aclaró de inmediato. — Acompañé a un amigo.

— ¡Wah! En el pasado ya hemos ido a la playa nosotros tres, ¿no? Deberíamos repetirlo — propuso Aida.

— Algún día iremos de nuevo — el chico sonrió. Una persona entró y se dirigió a la caja, por lo que interrumpió la conversación. Todomatsu lo atendió y las chicas hicieron parte del trabajo por separado. Una vez que la persona se retiró a la mesa, comentó: — ¡Ah! Que alguien tome mi lugar. Ya he tenido suficiente de este puesto.

— Uh, es verdad, ya llevas un buen rato ahí — Aida se rió. — Vuelve atrás y descansa un poco, yo me encargaré de la caja.

— Wah... Gracias — sonrió y se retiró.

4:34 pm.

Todomatsu llevaba ya quizá treinta minutos desde que abandonó la caja. Se alejó un poco por un momento hacia la habitación del lado trasero para ir por nuevas cosas y poder seguir preparando café.

De rato escuchó a la distancia las voces de sus compañeras, al parecer algo emocionadas.

— ¡Bienvenido! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — exclamaba Sacchi. Una vez que el cliente respondió ella contestó de nuevo. — Adelante, pase a esta mesa por favor.

— Por favor no me hables de usted, todavía soy joven — el muchacho rió.

— Oh, perdóname... — sonrió apenada.

— No, no. Una chica no tendría que disculparse por algo así.

Sacchi se sonrojó con sólo verlo y Aida se acercó a él por un minuto con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

— ¿No será que vienes a buscar a...? — preguntó la segunda sin terminar la frase.

— Así es. Me preocupé un poco al no verlo de inmediato. ¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí? — dijo de forma amable.

— Se lo diré — Aida asintió varias veces.

Las muchachas lo atendieron y le asignaron una mesa.  
Cuando el chico se retiró, Aida corrió hacia la habitación trasera buscado a Todomatsu. Tocó la puerta un momento y entró como si tuviera prisa.

— Totty — lo llamó.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se les juntó el trabajo? — soltó una risilla.

— No exactamente — negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía —, pero sí hay algo que debes ver.

— ¿Algo que debo ver? ¿Qué será?

— ¡Aida! — en ese momento entró también Sacchi a la pequeña habitación, apenas asomándose por el marco de la puerta. — ¿Ya le dijiste?

Todomatsu abrió más los ojos.

— ¿Decirme qué cosa?

Sacchi miró al chico con curiosidad.

— Acompáñame — le indicó Aida.

Todomatsu fue detrás de las chicas con curiosidad, temiendo encontrarse con alguien o algo que no deseaba ver.

Se estiró un poco tratando de encontrar algo que destacara; algo fuera de lo normal. Meneó la cabeza al no dar en el clavo, comenzó a confundirse un poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó finalmente, resignado.

— Será mejor que atiendas una de las mesas — dijo Aida riéndose mientras específicaba un sitio.

— Allí — apuntó Sacchi entre la gente con su dedo índice —, mira.

Todomatsu dirigió la vista hacia el sitio y levantó las cejas al divisar lo que sus amigas le indicaban.

— At... ¿¡Atsushi-kun!?

Atsushi levantó su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro para saludar a Todomatsu.  
Las muchachas sonrieron al ver el rostro amable del mayor; les parecía bastante guapo, por lo que se habían emocionado tanto de verlo ahí. Afortunadamente el menor lo conocía, por lo que podían pedirle que se los presentara. O eso era lo que pensaban.

— Tómate tu tiempo, Totty. Tu turno ya casi acaba — comentó una de las muchachas.

El mencionado asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de Atsushi, cerca de la ventana.

Una vez que estuvo muy cerca se quedó de pie frente a él sin decir nada. Sonrió.

— Hola, Totty — saludó con una sonrisa, haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo? — rascó su nuca.

— Se supone, pero... — guardó silencio un momento. Miró a Todomatsu a los ojos por unos segundos sin decir nada y volvió a sonreír. — No es nada — meneó la cabeza —, sólo quise venir a verte. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

— No lo he olvidado — rió.

— Bien. Según a lo que sé sobre tu horario, saldrás en una hora hoy, ¿no es así? Esperaré aquí y te llevaré a casa.

— ¿Me "llevarás" a casa?

— Hay algo que debo hacer por la noche.

Todomatsu suspiró.

— Entiendo.

Atsushi se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Todomatsu había cambiado a uno más triste, por lo que se estiró para alcanzar a tomar una de sus manos.

— Lo recompensaré luego.

Todomatsu abrió mucho los ojos.

— Sobre eso...

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó amablemente.

— No, nada — dijo tras una pausa. — Te traeré lo que pediste. Acaban de llegar más personas...

— No hay prisa conmigo.

Todomatsu se retiró y atendió las demás mesas. Pronto le llevó a Atsushi lo que le pidió.

La hora de la salida se aproximaba y aún quedaban varias personas.  
Cuando Todomatsu se acercó a sus compañeras notó que llevaban ya un buen rato estando algo calladas, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada al respecto.

Cuando ya estaba a veinte minutos de retirarse del sitio, Aida jaló a Todomatsu delicadamente de una de sus mangas. Por instinto Todomatsu volteó y vio que su amiga estaba algo sonrojada.

— Totty...

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Aida?

— Bueno, me preguntaba... — volteó a ver a Sacchi. — Nos preguntábamos — se corrigió — si podrías presentarnos a... tu amigo.

Todomatsu volteó a ver a Sacchi. Estaba igual de sonrojada que Aida.

— Sólo queríamos hablar con él... un momento. Claro, si es que él quiere — completó Sacchi.

Todomatsu parpadeó varias veces seguidas y después de pensarlo un momento asintió esbozando una sonrisa un poco torcida.

— Yo le diré.

— En... ¿En serio? — titubeó Sacchi.

— ¡Gracias, Totty! — Aida le dio un apretón a su mano con ambas de las de ella.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que la tienda cerrara y entraran empleados del turno nocturno de aquel día.

Todomatsu se enderezó y caminó hasta Atsushi. Se acercó a él poco a poco mientas le daba la espalda a las chicas, para que no pudieran leerle los labios.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vamos? — preguntó Atsushi con amabilidad.

— Dicen que quieren hablar contigo — respondió el menor en seco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tus compañeras?

— Sí — asintió —, creo que quieren conocerte. En realidad... les gustaste.

— Oh, ¿no me habían visto antes? — rió.

— Es la primera vez que te atienden — dijo. — Además saben que nos conocemos ya que hace mucho viniste por mí en tu auto. Casi cuando nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Que qué quiero que hagas? Eso no lo decido yo, lo sabes.

Atsushi resopló y miró a las muchachas por detrás de Todomatsu. Ellas sonrieron sonrojadas y avergonzadas.

— Todomatsu.

— ¿Qué?

— Pff... — se rió mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. — ¿Estás celoso?

Todomatsu se puso colorado.

— ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué dices eso? Y justo ahora...

— Calma, no haré nada que te disguste — sonrió. — Además ellas no saben de nosotros, no las culpes.

— No es eso. Es sólo que... Bueno, es sólo...

— Iré a hablar con ellas, no pasa nada. Preséntanos y yo me encargo de lo demás, ¿bien?

Entonces Todomatsu se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta sus compañeras. En seguida los presentó y él se hizo a un lado para seguir limpiando las mesas. A partir de ese momento ignoró todo lo que Atsushi hacía.

Después de veinte minutos Atsushi se despidió de ambas chicas con un suave apretón de manos e hizo una última reverencia antes de retirarse.

— Hora de irnos, Todomatsu. Ya terminamos.

— De acuerdo. Espera un momento, me quitaré el uniforme — dijo para después regresarse también por sus cosas, saliendo con una simple camisa color rosa.

Ambos subieron al auto. El clima comenzaba a ser un poco templado.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Todomatsu. — ¡Y no dejas de ser popular en ningún lado!

— ¡Ja! No tienes nada que envidiarme.

— Pero, me parece extraño. El tipo de atención que te prestan es un poco... diferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "diferente"?

— Otras intenciones.

— Oh — se rió. — Entiendo.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿tú serías capaz de...?

— ¿Con ellas? — interrumpió. — No, ja, ja. Ya no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!

— Sé a lo que te refieres. A _ese paso más allá,_ ¿no?

— Hm... — asintió.

Atsushi suspiró mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo dejara de ser roja. Tomó el volante y continuó por la calle, la cual ya estaba tornándose oscura.

— Ya habrá tiempo para decírtelo...

— Bueno... — Todomatsu siguió hablando con pena. — Y entonces, ¿qué...? ¿Qué te dijeron?

— Nada fuera de lo normal. Hicieron preguntas, ya sabes. En dónde estudiaba, en dónde trabajaba, sobre mi relación amorosa, y muchas otras cosas.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Algo sobre eso te molesta?

— Mm... Estuve pensando que es muy fácil enamorarse de alguien como tú.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que alguien pueda amarte más de lo que yo lo hago! — se apresuró a decir.

Atsushi lo miró por un momento mientras conducía un poco más lento.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! — Atsushi esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mostrando casi por completo su blanca dentadura.

— Eh... Como en nuestra última salida también había chicas interesadas en ti pues lo sentí un poco extraño. La primera vez que te vi también pensé que eras especial, así que no puedo culparlas...

— Puedo lidiar con las chicas. Como puedes ver no sucedió nada aquella vez, ni tampoco en esta ocasión. Además después de eso tuve que lidiar también con Kumi y Miwa en la oficina — bufó al recordarlo. — Estoy acostumbrado.

Todomatsu asintió y no comentó nada más acerca de ello.

Durante la conversación con Sacchi y Aida ellas habían quedado fascinadas. Ante la pena de éstas fue Atsushi quien agilizó la conversación con hábiles palabras, gestos relajados y movimientos naturales.  
Fue encantador frente a ellas.

Llegaron a la casa y entonces Atsushi se dirigió al recibidor de nuevo, dispuesto a irse. Se había despedido de Todomatsu otra vez.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó el mayor.

— Me daré una ducha, y quizá después lea un libro o algo así.

— Bien. Duerme temprano, por favor — pidió. — Volveré en unas horas, ya lo sabes.

— Atsushi, no estuviste en el trabajo durante la tarde. ¿Cambiaste de turno? Me preocupa que no descanses como deberías...

— Pues, fue una decisión que tomé. ¡Además dormí hasta tarde hoy! Gracias por no despertarme.

— Disculpa por no quitarte los zapatos.

— ¡Ja, ja! Está bien, no soy una criatura — rió mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla. — Bueno, me voy. Ya lo sabes, duerme tranquilo.

— Que te vaya bien.

Cuando Atsushi se fue, Todomatsu de nuevo se quedó completamente solo.  
Atsushi no tenía vecinos, pues era un sitio donde costaba un poco vivir; ello le traía un poco de ansiedad al menor. No poder escuchar ningún ruido ni ninguna voz era algo desesperante.

Se dio una ducha tomándose su tiempo.  
No era como si le molestara pero no dejaba de pensar en cómo las chicas miraban a Atsushi. En el fondo deseaba ser igual de encantador que él.

Cuando salió y se puso su pijama comenzó a cepillar su cabello para finalmente poder dormir.  
Pensaba que quizá debía llamar a sus hermanos, sin embargo no lo hizo. Prefirió solamente revisar notificaciones de sus redes sociales y mirar cosas que realmente no le importaban. Al final no le dieron ganas de leer ningún libro.

Se dirigió al piso de abajo y encendió la televisión para no sentirse muy solo. El silencio lo estaba torturando sin que él se diera cuenta.

Mientras fue a la cocina y se preparó algo para comer. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si Atsushi ya había comido algo, por lo que se preocupó un poco. No obstante, meneó la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos desagradables. Atsushi tenía razón: él ya no era un niño.

Mientras comía miraba la televisión. Después de todo, desde el comedor en la cocina se alcanzaba a ver un poco el televisor que estaba en la sala.

Comió tranquilamente, viendo la televisión pero sin ponerle atención realmente.  
Una vez que terminó se dirigió hacia la oficina de Atsushi. Recordó que el libro que éste había comprado para él con anterioridad estaba ahí y decidió ir a buscarlo.  
Bostezó y caminó con lentitud.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado y buscó entre las cosas del mayor con cuidado, pero no había nada.  
Creyó que a lo mejor después de todo estaba en el buró, o quizá en la estantería de la sala. Ya no estaba seguro, por lo que decidió ver.

Recordó que mientras buscaba cosas para el viaje arrojó varias de éstas hacia el sótano sin mucho interés, por lo que pensó que quizá el libro estaba ahí. Bajó con tranquilidad y siguió buscando.  
Se asombraba de él mismo por hacer esa clase de cosas siendo ya algo tarde, pero estaba aburrido y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía; no pasaba nada.  
Estaba sufriendo un poco por el hecho de que todo estaba realmente oscuro, pero ignoró el miedo (que ya estaba aprendiendo a controlar) y usó la linterna de su móvil.

Ya abajo comenzó a sacudir todo con cuidado. Encendió la luz una vez que encontró el interruptor y se abrió paso entre las bolsas, cajas y muebles.

— ¡Ugh! Hay un montón de cosas y polvo aquí — dijo para sí mismo. — Debería de limpiar esto en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Siguió moviendo las cosas y se fue metiendo cada vez más al fondo de aquella habitación. Identificó enseguida las maletas que habían llevado al sitio y buscó haciéndolas a un lado. La luz no llegaba al final del cuarto, pero siguió.

Pronto vio el libro. Estaba justo en una repisa cerca de las maletas.

¿Por qué lo había puesto ahí? No lo recordaba y se arrepentía. Un poco más y tendría una fina capa de polvo.

Cuando se estiró para alcanzarlo, accidentalmente empujó un mueble que terminó golpeando otras cosas y tiró más libros de algunos estantes.

Uno de los libros chocó contra un objeto grande que estaba al fondo cubierto por una gran manta obscura llena de polvo. Al caer, éste produjo un sonido melifluo; una nota musical.

Todomatsu se detuvo cuando ya estaba por retirarse y volteó hacia el lugar de donde vino el sonido. Se quedó estático un momento y abriéndose paso entre todos los objetos se acercó a ello y lo alcanzó.

Una vez que lo destapó se dio cuenta de lo que era: un piano.

Y en realidad, era un piano negro de cola en un muy buen estado.

Se sorprendió mucho por el hallazgo; era cierto que se sorprendía e interesaba por la cantidad de cosas que Atsushi tenía allí, sin embargo aquello era súper encantador. Después de todo había algo más que ropa, paraguas, libros, montones de documentos, maletas, zapatos, percheros sosteniendo impermeables, herramientas, cortinas, varios pares de botas, muebles y cajas llenas de quién sabe qué.

Tocó una tecla del piano y al oír el sonido que ésta produjo, sonrió.  
Se preguntaba qué hacía eso ahí y por qué Atsushi no le había dicho nada al respecto. Ahora tenía algo que preguntarle al día siguiente.

De inmediato volvió a la realidad tras un parpadeo. Al escuchar el sonido de las voces provenientes de la televisión que estaba en la sala, subió.  
Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta del sótano y se dirigió a la habitación dispuesto a dormir. Ya después leería su libro; estaba agotado.

A la mañana siguiente vio a Atsushi junto a él. Había llegado a casa algo tarde.

Preparó el desayuno para ambos y lo esperó en la cocina.

— Buenos días — dijo Atsushi mientras se tallaba un ojo con cansancio.

— ¡Buenos días! — sonrió.

— Uh, ¿por qué tan animado? — sonrió. Todomatsu le había contagiado la sonrisa.

— Hoy es mi día libre así que me alegra poder verte un poco más por la mañana.

— Digo lo mismo — se hizo el flequillo a un lado con delicadeza.

— ¿Ayer todo salió bien?

— "¿Todo?"

— Es que dijiste que tenías que hacer algo, así que...

— Oh — interrumpió, de inmediato despabilándose. — Así es, todo bien.

— Últimamente me preocupas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estoy bien! Y me siento bien. Mírame — hizo una sonrisa exagerada.

Todomatsu no pudo evitar reír al verlo con el cabello todo revuelto, no siendo exactamente su sonrisa la razón de que le diera tanta gracia.

— Si tú dices que estás bien, estás bien entonces.

Atsushi asintió y sonrió. Todomatsu sirvió los platos y comieron.

— Iré al trabajo durante el turno nocturno — comentó Atsushi después de un rato en silencio.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿También hoy?

— Lo siento, es algo que debo hacer.

— Mm... ¿Quieres comer algo hoy en especial?

— No, está bien. Comeré algo allá. La comida de la cafetería es buena también.

— Sobrevives con pura cafeína, ¿no? No me engañes.

— ¡Ja, ja! Eres muy persuasivo.

— No quiero molestarte. Perdón, creo que te estoy invadiendo.

— Eso no es cierto — sonrió.

— Y bueno... ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que estás haciendo? Eso tan "importante".

— Eh... — se lo pensó. — Te lo diré ya que esté hecho.

Todomatsu ya no dijo nada después de aquella frase y se dedicó a comer lo último que quedaba en su plato.

Tras una larga pausa dejó el plato vacío a un lado.

Se quedó viendo al mayor un rato y sin dudarlo se dispuso a preguntarle algo.

— Atsushi-kun, el piano que está en el sótano... ¿Sabes tocarlo?

Atsushi se quedó quieto terminando el último bocado de su comida y miró a Todomatsu fijamente. Estaba desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? — dijo con una voz tan baja que pareció ser un susurro.

— Estuve moviendo las cosas del sótano porque había perdido algo. Entonces en el fondo miré ese piano negro que tienes. Me sorprende que esté en un muy estado.

— Oh, ya. Supongo que debí haberme deshecho de él, ya no hace falta — sonrió.

— ¿Y sabes tocarlo?

— Alguna vez lo hice, pero ese talento ya no está en mí.

— Mm... Pues, hoy vas al trabajo hasta la noche, ¿no? — dijo el menor. — ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí ahora?

— ¿Eh? Pero, Todomatsu...

— ¡Por favor! Sólo un poco.

— No... — negó varias veces con la cabeza. — Está empolvado, será una molestia.

— Atsushi-kun — lo llamó casi como suplica.

— No. No quiero, Todomatsu.

— Yo creo... que tal vez no has olvidado cómo tocar.

— Hace años que no lo hago.

— Sé que puedes. Por favor — hizo una cara de súplica. Parecía un gatito. — Toca algo que tú quieras o que recuerdes...

Atsushi arrugó la nariz y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada.

Una vez estando en el marco de la puerta dirigió su mirada a Todomatsu y apenas sonrió.

— Ven, Todomatsu. Ya que tanto insistes, te mostraré. Aunque creo que... mis manos ya no son tan hábiles como antes — suspiró y sonrió —, para ciertas cosas — agregó. 


	30. Ese día

_Capítulo 30- Ese día. _

Todomatsu abrió mucho sus ojos y éstos brillaron, como solían hacerlo cuando estaba cerca de Atsushi.  
Caminó siguiendo al mayor y llegaron al sótano en donde se encontraba el instrumento. Cuando Atsushi se sentó frente al piano lo miró atentamente y después levantó sus manos con lentitud para posarlas sobre las teclas. Sus manos temblaban un poco... Temía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Atsushi-kun— habló Todomatsu en un tono bajo —, si es que te sientes un poco mal ahora puedes parar... La verdad no te pregunté cómo te sentías justo ahora, así que...

—Presta atención, por favor.

El tono que Atsushi usó fue suave y sin intención de herir, pero fue casi una orden, pues Todomatsu obedeció y se sentó sobre una caja para observar mejor. No quería que el contrario se sintiera más nervioso.

El tiempo se extendió un poco.  
Atsushi presionó una tecla y al escuchar el sonido de ésta, Todomatsu prestó más atención mientras entornaba los ojos. El mayor frunció el ceño y siguió presionando las teclas con sus dedos, dando nacimiento a una dulce melodía. Las notas siguieron flotando en el aire, pintando el aura de un cálido color.

Todomatsu no cerró sus ojos en ningún momento, pues disfrutaba de ver a Atsushi hacer cualquier tipo de cosa, y esta situación era especial... Por otro lado, el contrario se dejó llevar y poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más ágiles; cerró sus ojos y continuó.  
Mientras el muchacho tocaba, el menor pudo notar su antiguo arduo trabajo al ver el movimiento de sus manos. Tocaba como si fuese un robot, al menos al principio, pero una vez que comenzó a desenvolverse, pudo presenciar cómo su corazón era liberado. No tardó en presenciar ahora a un vehemente Atsushi tocando un antiguo piano algo empolvado.

La melodía era lenta, algo triste pero hermosa. Capaz de tocar hasta el más frío de los corazones en una noche de desamparo.

_Chopin- Nocturne op. 9 no. 2_

La pieza siguió siendo tocada y escuchada.

Poco a poco fue terminando... Habían sido casi cinco minutos sin palabras. Sólo ellos y el sonido de la música en aquella fría y oscura habitación.

Una vez que Atsushi tocó la última tecla para por fin terminar, Todomatsu aplaudió. Apenas fueron unos tenues golpecitos que interrumpieron el silencio.

El mayor no hizo más que abrir los ojos de nuevo. No se lo esperó, pero las teclas estaban grabadas ya en su mente. En ningún momento tuvo que verlas, y no tuvo ni un solo error.  
Con su rostro inmóvil y su ahora endeble corazón, apenas hizo una leve reverencia. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¡Atsushi-kun! ¡Fue genial! ¿Desde cuando no tocabas el piano? No parece que lo hayas olvidado... Eres sorprendente.

—Gracias, yo...— se relamió los labios. —No lo sé. Bastante tiempo, eso es seguro. Gracias, Todomatsu...

—¿Eh? ¿Te sientes malito? Te ves algo cansado justo ahora. ¡Creo que debiste dormir más!

—No, no es eso. Me siento bien, es sólo que hace bastante tiempo que no hacía esto y el no haberlo olvidado... me sorprende. Tú sabes— terminó la frase con una risita.

—¿No te sientes mejor ahora que lo has vuelto a hacer? La melodía que tocaste es muy bonita... Tal vez deberías hacerlo más seguido para mí— sonrió.

—Todomatsu...

—¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!— exclamó de inmediato mientras movía sus manos rápidamente.

—¡Ah! No iba a decirte nada malo.

—Lo sé, pero sentí que no debía forzarte a contestarme. Como sea, eres muy bueno con el piano. ¿Era tu hobby? ¿Ibas a clases de piano?— sonreía.

—A papá le gustaba el piano, así que...

—Ya veo, quería que lo tocaras para él, ¿no?— acarició su mentón mientras hablaba. —¡Me hubiera gustado haber practicado alguna actividad así!

—No es divertido si no es algo que te guste. Se vuelve tedioso, muy aburrido.

—Pero el piano me gusta... Verte tocar el piano me gusta— sonreía. —Cuando iba en preparatoria alguien siempre tocaba el piano durante los recesos, en la sala que estaba a un lado de la dirección. Las notas sonaban tan bonito que me daban ganas de intentarlo también, pero nunca pasó.

—¿Alguien tocaba el piano en la escuela?

—Sí, era durante las horas extracurriculares cuando podía oír mejor ya que no interferían las voces de los demás, pero siempre debía irme a casa junto con mis hermanos. Ni siquiera sabía que había un piano en la planta alta del instituto, quizá era un profesor.

Atsushi lo miró un momento mientras cavilaba sobre sus palabras. Algunos recuerdos cruzaron por su cabeza.

—¿No será que...?

—Ahora que lo pienso— interrumpió. La voz de Atsushi había sido apenas un susurro —, ¿qué harás con el piano? Es un desperdicio dejarlo aquí, pero será un problema moverlo de lugar.

—Primero debería arreglar el sótano. Está todo lleno de polvo y hay muchas cosas que ya no necesito.

—¡Te ayudo! Ah, pero hoy te vas por la noche, así que debes descansar...— se quedó pensando un momento. —¡Entonces lo haré yo!

—Pero es demasiado... Deja que yo lo haga.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal esto? Yo limpiaré los días que vuelva temprano, y cuando tú puedas limpiarás lo que falte.

—De acuerdo— suspiró sin poder negarse, con una sonrisa.

Todomatsu también sonrió.

—Y... ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

—No pensé nada sobre eso.

El menor se quedó pensando y algo se cruzó por su mente. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un suave color carmín y rascó su nuca.

—Atsushi-kun, sobre eso... El otro día tomé tu billetera y... pues... vi algo.

—¿Qué cosa?— sonrió sin pena, sabiendo a dónde iba Todomatsu. Al ver que el otro estaba batallando para decirlo no pudo evitar reír e insistir. —¿Qué viste?

—Si ya lo sabes...— dijo entre dientes con las mejillas infladas. — Pe... Pero, ¡como sea!

Atsushi se rió y Todomatsu meneó la cabeza varias veces fingiendo no saber nada y olvidar todo.

Al llegar la noche, Atsushi salió de casa y se dirigió al edificio de oficinas en el centro de Tokio para continuar con su trabajo. Gracias a que era un individuo muy requerido en la empresa, no podía faltar por nada del mundo. Había demasiadas cosas que debía hacer. Se mantuvo así por bastante tiempo, como era costumbre.

Los días pasaron y Todomatsu siguió yendo a trabajar por las mañanas o en los turnos intermedios. De vez en cuando Atsushi se pasaba por la cafetería para saludar al chico y beber un café durante sus ratos libres. Según Todomatsu, pese a que estuviese contento de verle, no estaba bien que se escapara de la oficina, lo cual a Atsushi le dio gracia e hizo caso omiso. Continuó yendo, lo que emocionaba a Sacchi y a Aida.

Con el tiempo libre Todomatsu hizo lo que le había comentado a Atsushi y empezó a ordenar poco a poco el sótano. Pasaron los días y entre los dos pusieron todo en orden más rápido de lo que esperaban. Con los días Todomatsu logró convencer a Atsushi de acomodar el piano en la sala como un simple adorno más, y aunque el mayor había mencionado que esa parte de su pasado prefería olvidarla logró suavizar sus memorias al imaginar la cara alegre de Todomatsu al escucharlo tocar.

Atsushi no volvió a tocar el piano para Todomatsu después de aquella vez ya que realmente no le gustaba hacerlo, y éste último no volvió a pedírselo.

Debido a que era inútil siquiera intentarlo sólo ellos dos, Todomatsu decidió llamar a sus hermanos e invitar también a Futsuumaru para que los ayudaran a mover el piano, y de paso saldrían todos juntos a comer.

Hubo incluso días en los que todos, a excepción de Atsushi porque estaba muy ocupado, fueron a la casa de Futsuumaru a pasar el rato. Bebían, jugaban vídeo juegos, hablaban, reían y comían.

Habían pasado buenos días. Algunos eran peores que otros, pero de vez en cuando se sentía cómo se aligeraba el aire de sus vidas.

Como si sólo se tratase de dar vuelta a la página de un libro, el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Los días iban y venían, formaban semanas e incluso meses... El pasar del tiempo simplemente no se sentía.

El invierno llegó de nuevo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Algunas cosas cambiaron... Sin saber exactamente por qué, Todomatsu notó que Atsushi estaba más tiempo de lo que acostumbraba en casa. De vez en cuando salían juntos a hacer las compras o a comer a alguna parte.  
Inlcuso hubo veces en las que Todomatsu acostumbraba ir al edificio de oficinas y esperar a que Atsushi saliera para poder ir juntos a casa. Claro, aquellas veces en las que no era torturador tener que esperar, siempre y cuando fuera un horario decente.

Una tarde de noviembre, Todomatsu decidió hablar con Atsushi y pedirle algo que consideraba él de suma importancia. Además, después de aquella petición, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle...

Atsushi se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico. No traía corbata ni saco, pero sí una camisa blanca con su pantalón de vestir y unas pantuflas grises puestas. El menor vestía un suéter de lana color rosa con un pants marrón; no traía calzado, prefería andar por la casa únicamente usando calcetines.

—Oye, Atsushi-kun...— dijo apareciendo por detrás del mencionado. Traía entre sus manos su celular. —He tratado muchas veces de hacer esta llamada, pero simplemente no puedo... Es decir, quiero hacerlo como se debe— dejó de darle más rodeos al asunto y continuó con su propósito. —¿Podrías acompañarme a casa de mis padres?

Atsushi entornó los ojos y desvío su mirada del periódico, ahora dirigiéndola únicamente a Todomatsu.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, por favor... Es sólo para poder quedarme quieto. Hay algo en mí que me dice que debo ir. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Casi dos años... ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? ¿Conmigo?

—¿Con quién más si no es contigo?— hizo una breve pausa. —¿Me llevarías?

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tengas oportunidad.

—Vamos en dos días, ¿te parece? Arreglaré mi agenda.

Y así pasó. Atsushi acomodó su horario y dedicó su tiempo a Todomatsu. Estaba realmente feliz por él... Después de todo, había cambiado mucho desde que se habían conocido. Ahora se veía capaz de muchas cosas, más fuerte, más libre, más alegre y más decidido...  
El hecho de que el menor le haya pedido ir a casa de sus padres denotaba su actual valentía.

El día llegó y Atsushi condujo a casa de Todomatsu, junto a él, por supuesto.

Sin miedo y sin trastabillar Todomatsu bajó del auto. Antes de retirarse Todomatsu dirigió su mirada a Atsushi por última vez, despidiéndose con un gesto e indicando que volvería pronto. El mayor asintió y esperó.

A pesar de tener mucho tiempo de no entrar a su casa, no lo sentía como un lugar extraño ni mucho menos. Sentía la confianza necesaria como para entrar sin tener que dar alguna explicación.  
Estando frente a la casa tocó la puerta. Para su sorpresa la persona que la abrió fue Osomatsu, con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y su gran sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Totty! ¡Hermanito!— se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. —¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías, hombre? ¡Qué coraje! Nunca eres tú el que viene... ¡Estoy tan sorprendido!— le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. —¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! ¡Sin miedo que es tu casa!

—Gracias, Osomatsu nii-san— pasó poco a poco, dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y eligiendo unas pantuflas para ponerse. Le dio gracia que su hermano siguiera tan carismático como siempre, además de que aquel día usaba un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. —¿Están papá y mamá?

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Viniste sólo por ellos dos? Creí que quizá podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos...

—Lo siento, será para después— sonrió con pena mientras rascaba su mejilla. —No vine sólo por nuestros padres. También quería verlos a ustedes, ha pasado un tiempo... Ya sabes. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

—Oh...— asintió mientras abría mucho sus ojos brillantes.

—¡Pero no es nada que tenga que ver directamente contigo, así que...— empujó bruscamente a Osomatsu como él también solía tratarlo —...quítate!

—¡Ouch!— se quejó mientras reía de forma burlesca. —¡Qué fuerte te has puesto, Totty!

Todomatsu le dirigió una mirada de enojo, la cual estaba fingiendo. Después se adentró a la casa de manera juguetona, no haciendo demasiado ruido. Al entrar puedo oír a sus hermanos dentro de su habitación hablando unos con los otros, sin embargo, notó que alguien más estaba ahí: Matsuyo, su madre.  
Una vez que recorrió la puerta saludó con un tono de lo más normal, quedándose en la entrada de la habitación. No sonaba enojado, ni triste ni asustado ni tampoco contento. Sin embargo, pese a que sus palabras y su tono no denotaban alguna emoción, había algo en su voz y en su comportamiento que podía sentirse muy bien...  
Había seguridad en sí mismo.

—Hola, Todomatsu...— saludó un sorprendido Choromatsu. —Así que regresaste...

—Como podrás ver— asintió Todomatsu con una sonrisa. —Hola, mamá— agregó mientras le dirigía la mirada a la mencionada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira quién es! ¿Acaso no te dije que vendría en cualquier momento?— dijo Osomatsu asomándose por detrás del recién llegado mientras frotaba su nariz con su dedo índice. —Aunque tomó casi dos años— rió.

La mujer que se encontraba junto a sus hijos no dijo nada instintivamente, sólo le clavó la mirada unos milisegundos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Todomatsu acelerando el paso conforme se iba acercando. En seguida lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo mientras lo apretujaba con mucha fuerza, sin lastimarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hijo más pequeño.

—Te extrañé...— dijo la mujer en un susurro. Después se separó un poco del menor. —¡Realmente te extrañé! Estaba tan preocupada todo este tiempo... Aún sabiendo que te veías con tus hermanos, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, Todomatsu— lo abrazó de nuevo.

Todomatsu siguió de pie bajo el marco, totalmente inmóvil envuelto en los frágiles brazos de su madre. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que poco a poco posó sus manos en la espalda de ella para devolverle el abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañé, mamá...— la abrazó con fuerza. —Por favor, no llores. No vine para envolverte en tristeza— sobó su espalda con cariño.

Su madre sonrió y asintió ante las palabras de su hijo, dejando ver únicamente unos marrones ojos cristalinos a través de sus anteojos.

—¡Todomatsu! ¡Y como siempre, sigues sin avisar cuándo vendrás! Podríamos haber preparado hoy una cena especial o algo— se quejó Choromatsu, cruzado de brazos.

—"¿Podríamos?"— exclamó Jyushimatsu. —Si la idea es tuya, ¡hazlo tú, hermano!— se carcajeó.

—Discúlpenme— hizo un ademán. —No pensé que quisieran saberlo...— Todomatsu se rió.

—Totty, _my dear_, ¿por qué tan de repente?— cuestionó Karamatsu acercándose al muchacho. —Solías pedir que fuéramos a algún lugar lejos de casa para distraerte, y ahora apareces así de repente...

—Me alegra verte aquí otra vez— balbuceó Ichimatsu. —Se sintió como cien años de no verte en esta habitación.

—Sí— sonrió Todomatsu —, en realidad nada ha cambiado mucho— decía mientras inspeccionaba la casa con un poco de nostalgia. Acarició un poco la mano de su madre, que no lo había soltado desde hace un rato.

—En realidad Choromatsu no quiso deshacerse de tus cosas o moverlas de lugar, así que dejamos todo como estaba— le dijo Osomatsu a Todomatsu haciendo pucheros. —¡Por eso es tremendo chiquero!— alzó las manos.

—¡Cállate!— riñó el tercero, completamente sonrojado.

Los presentes rieron. Después de un momento de pausa, Todomatsu hizo una pregunta que rompió con la tranquilidad del aura en aquella habitación:

—¿Dónde está papá?

—¿Eh?— musitó Ichimatsu.

—Espera a que llegue— dijo Osomatsu en seco, viéndole fijamente. —Está en el trabajo todavía, pero pronto estará aquí; hoy se fue temprano y también llegará temprano. Te irás una vez que hables con él, ¿no? Quédate a comer con nosotros, es un poquito tarde— dijo sin agregar más. Por el tono que usaba se podía notar que estaba un poco molesto o quizá decaído.

—Vine por eso, porque es algo importante. Pero también quería verlos a ustedes... Vine por ti, mamá— aclaró Todomatsu.

—¿Entonces? ¡Quédate mientras lo esperas!— alentó Choromatsu.

—Aunque Karamatsu hizo la cena, es una pena. Qué mala suerte tienes, Totty— dijo Ichimatsu negando con la cabeza.

—_Oh, brother..._— musitó muy dolido.

—Me quedaré, pero...

—¿Qué sucede, hermanito? No me digas que te sientes mal— preguntó Jyushimatsu con preocupación sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Ay, Todomatsu— Matsuyo se acercó al mencionado. —No te preocupes, ¿sí?— tomó a su hijo de los hombros cariñosamente. —Quédate. Sea lo que sea, esta vez nada saldrá mal.

—¡Eso es! ¡No lo permitiremos!— exclamó Jyushimatsu.

—Es que... Atsushi-kun está afuera— hizo saber Todomatsu.

—¿Eh?— musitó su madre.

—Ah, este... Ya sabías que "Atsushi" es el nombre del chico con el que vive Todomatsu, ¿no, mamá? ¿Ya te lo habíamos dicho? No lo recuerdo...— dijo Choromatsu.

—¡¿Atsushi-san está aquí?! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!— Jyushimatsu se fue corriendo rápidamente a la entrada de la habitación para después bajar por las escaleras. Sin embargo, no logró ir más allá, pues Osomatsu lo detuvo de un brazo con brusquedad.

—¡Quédate quieto, diablos!— gruñó el primogénito.

—Todomatsu...— habló Ichimatsu apenas en un susurro. —¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¿Eh? Ah, miren en qué me han puesto...— suspiró el menor de los seis. —Sólo vine a hablar con papá y ustedes un rato. No tenía intención de involucrar a Atsushi-kun en esto... Pero después de todo no puede quedarse afuera esperando mientras yo estoy aquí.

—Dile que pase— dijo Choromatsu casi como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

—Ay, Todomatsu... Sólo hazlo de una vez— sugirió Karamatsu. —_Please..._

Todomatsu juntó ambas manos mientras se sobaba las palmas muy nervioso. Creyó que podría mantenerse quieto, pero le daba miedo y algo de vergüenza (la cual no quería admitir) presentar a Atsushi a su madre. Le daba mala espina pensar en cuán herido podría resultar Atsushi con las palabras de su padre y ello comenzó a carcomerlo.

—Hijo— Matsuyo llamó a su hijo y éste captó su atención. De inmediato sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo. —Tráelo con nosotros; a ese Atsushi-san. ¿Sí? Será un placer para mí conocerlo... Quiero conocerlo— hizo una pausa. —Tus hermanos me han contado de él, ¿lo sabías? Quiero conocerlo— repitió.

Todomatsu tomó aire y exhaló. Asintió repetidas veces tras echar un vistazo a todos y se dio la vuelta mientras hizo un ademán que indicaba que lo esperaran.  
Salió la de habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez que salió de la casa se quedó pegado en la puerta de la entrada de ésta, recargando su espalda mientras dejaba la mirada perdida en la nada. Suspiró al ver a Atsushi desde lejos, dentro del auto.  
De inmediato se dirigió hacia él. Caminaba muy rápido pero de alguna forma su andar llevaba un ritmo casi robótico.

Al verlo Atsushi dirigirse hacia él se preocupó; creyó que quizás había ocurrido algo muy malo. En seguida bajó el vidrio y se dirigió a él mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Todomatsu, ¿qué suced...?

—No es nada— lo interrumpió. —Es sólo que... papá todavía no está en casa— hizo saber. Al ver que las facciones de Atsushi se habían relajado, agregó: —Atsushi-kun, por favor, ven conmigo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Papá llegará en poco tiempo. Por lo pronto, podemos estar en casa con mis hermanos y mi madre... Quieren que nos quedemos a cenar con ellos. Además, mi mamá quiere conocerte. Creo que, había un brillo en sus ojos cuando te mencionó. Por primera vez, Atsushi-kun, siento que todo va a estar bien...

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estaba todo bien antes?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Es que...

—¡Totty! ¡Atsushi-san! —interrumpió gritando un emocionado Jyushimatsu mientras salía corriendo de la casa. Al ver a Atsushi agitó demasiado su mano para saludarlo, sin dejar ver sus dedos por la manga larga de su sudadera.

—Oh, Jyushimatsu... Hola —Atsushi estrechó gustoso la mano del mencionado.

—¿No van a entrar? ¡Las cosas se ponen tensas si lo piensan mucho! Ah... ¡Qué emoción! —el recién llegado agitó mucho sus manos en el aire. —Lo siento, Atsushi-san, pero aunque la comida de hoy no es muy buena, nos gustaría tenerte con nosotros —esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Todomatsu se sonrojó.

—Ah, me alegra oír eso —Atsushi sonrió. —Vamos, Todomatsu. Es mejor hacer las cosas de esta manera, como debió ser desde un principio.

—Ay, Atsushi-kun, no sé cómo voy a... —se puso colorado sin poder acabar la frase.

—Déjamelo a mí. En realidad muero de ganas por conocer a tu madre.

—Totty, cuando papá llegue y vea a Atsushi-san dentro, tal vez enloquezca un poquito, ¿no? Pero esta vez nada malo va a pasar, tú lo has dicho —comentó Jyushimatsu. —Estamos siempre de tu lado; quiero decir, de ustedes —sonrió.

Todomatsu asintió y Atsushi posó una de sus manos en el hombro de éste.

—Vamos, Todomatsu.

Tenía rato que nadie entraba a la casa y los hermanos comenzaron a desesperarse.

—Ah... —Choromatsu suspiró. —¿Habrá pasado algo?

—Tranquilo, Choro. Totty se toma su tiempo para todo, _you know_ —lo tranquilizó Karamatsu.

—Habrá que esperar un poquito más o... —comentó Osomatsu, aunque se quedó mudo de inmediato al ser interrumpido por el timbre de la casa.

—Ya está aquí; Atsushi-san —hizo saber Choromatsu.

—Estoy algo nerviosa... —dijo Matsuyo entre risitas. —Pero el momento ha llegado... Vamos, muchachos.

—Prefiero quedarme un poco apartado. Esto es entre tú y él, mamá —opinó un colorado Choromatsu.

De nuevo se hizo oír el timbre de la casa.

—¿Eh? Y... ¿Y por qué tocan el timbre todavía? Si ya saben que pueden entrar —bufó Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu no hacía más que morderse las uñas muy ansioso. Se privó de objetar alguna palabra que no fuera con la situación.

Por supuesto, todos se dirigieron al recibidor, quedándose los hermanos un poco más atrás de su madre para no estorbar.  
Sin esperar a que de nuevo el timbre sonase la mujer abrió delicadamente la puerta. No sabía qué clase de hombre podría encontrar frente a ella; estaba asustada de su imaginación.

Al alzar la vista lo primero que vio fue a su hijo y al girarse un poco pudo observar completamente al otro joven.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a Atsushi-kun —dijo Todomatsu con las mejillas exageradamente tornadas de un vivo color rosa. Se hizo a un lado para darle paso al mencionado.

—Buenas tardes, señora Matsuno. Mi nombre es Atsushi, un placer conocerla —sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la de la mujer. Aquella expresión eran tan encantadora y tan típica de él; sus ojos relajados, su sonrisa tranquila y su porte firme que denotaba seguridad y confianza.

—El gusto es mío —la mujer quedó anonadada con tal belleza natural reflejada en aquel hombre. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tomar su mano y asintió mientras respondía al saludo. Atsushi apenas depositó un suave beso en la delicada piel de ésta. —Por favor, pasa —se hizo a un lado para abrir camino.

—Gracias, con permiso.

Atsushi pasó y Todomatsu entró tras él cuidadosamente. El muchacho miró a su madre con algo de pena pero con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro; estaba terriblemente emocionado. De rato llegó Jyushimatsu corriendo y entró a la casa antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¡Atsu! ¿Qué tal? —saludó Osomatsu con total confianza, estrechando su mano. Esto hizo a Choromatsu preguntarse de dónde sacaba tanta familiaridad tan de repente.

—Ha pasado un tiempo ciertamente —Atsushi sonrió y correspondió al fuerte apretón. —Oh, hola, Ichimatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu... —estrechó las manos de todos conforme los iba mencionando. Finalmente había aprendido a distinguirlos, después de dos años.

Matsuyo se dirigió hacia Atsushi una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y lo miró a los ojos para hablarle.

—Entonces, Atsushi-kun, siéntate con nosotros por favor. La cena está lista —indicó mientras posó una de sus manos en su hombro. Le encantaba admirar su altura.

De nuevo con palabras y gestos educados la siguió. Una vez que los platos estuvieron servidos y todos ya estaban sentados, comenzaron a comer. Ninguno empezó a hablar, no sabían exactamente cómo iniciar un tema de conversación ahora que Matsuyo finalmente estaba frente a la pareja.  
Choromatsu golpeó suavemente la mesa con sus dedos; estaba nervioso. Ichimatsu estaba aliviado de que su poder y su más destacada cualidad fuera ser silencioso, pues no tenía que esforzarse en aligerar la atmósfera y nadie se lo exigiría. Karamatsu sólo suspiró para llamar la atención pero nada surgió después de ello. Jyushimatsu se meneaba de un lado a otro mientras sujetaba los palillos y picaba su comida con una gran sonrisa. Inesperadamente Osomatsu estaba callado y con una expresión neutra, mientras que Todomatsu sólo se dedicaba a ver de reojo a Atsushi y a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas empezar una conversación. Todo estaba tenso, aunque era aligerado por la resplandeciente sonrisa de Jyushimatsu, pues era él el único que estaba disfrutando al cien por ciento del momento por más incómodo y silencioso que fuera. El corazón del quinto latía a mil, al igual que el del sexto.

—De haber sido posible hubiera deseado venir antes, pero varias cosas pasaron. Una disculpa —Atsushi sonrió. —Creo que ya han platicado sobre nosotros, señora Matsuno.

Matsuyo se quedó en silencio por un efímero momento.

—Sobre eso, mamá... —Todomatsu intentó meterse en la plática tras el silencio. —Hablé muchas veces con Atsushi-kun, estaba deseoso de conocerte desde un principio. Pero, yo no podía venir sólo así como si nada...

—Ya no teman sobre eso. Al igual que los muchachos —dijo Matsuyo refiriéndose al resto de sus hijos— no pensamos juzgarlos ni nada de eso. Ahora veo que todo estuvo bien siempre... Pero el miedo ciega a las personas.

—Mamá, todo fue mi culpa —Todomatsu hizo una pausa. —Lo siento... Debí haberme comportado desde el principio, cuando supe lo que sentía.

Habían ido al grano de inmediato y eso estaba bien para todos, ya que era lo que querían.

—Eso no es verdad, Todomatsu. Hablamos de eso una vez... Lo que te provocó miedo fue pensar en nuestras reacciones y las consciencias. Nosotros te provocamos miedo —aclaró la mujer. Cuando terminó de hablar con Todomatsu dirigió su vista a Atsushi y le sonrió a éste.

—¿Está bien que todo esto sea así? Es decir, ha sido muy grosero de mi parte —dijo Atsushi. —No haber llamado o venido. Bueno, sabía de la preocupación de Todomatsu así que pensé que no debía acercarme aquí. Aún así, debí haber tratado y ver la situación por mi lado cuando comencé a tomármelo en serio.

—Pero, Atsushi-san, está todo bien así —dijo Jyushimatsu. —Totty es feliz ahora.

—Sí —asintió Todomatsu. —En aquel tiempo quería dejar de parecer yo, pero simplemente no podía fingir ser otra persona. Ahora... puedo sentirme más libre; feliz.

Atsushi no dijo nada tras escuchar aquello, tan sólo suspiró y lo miró con melancolía por un instante. Y esa mirada bastó para tocar un viejo y dulce corazón; al verlo Matsuyo entendió todo. El fijarse en cómo se veían con tanto cariño sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuánto sus miradas transmitían por ellos pudo darse cuenta del verdadero amor que afloraba entre ambos. No podía simplemente forzar la extinción de aquella llama, ni ella ni nadie.

A pesar de que no pudo tener aquella visión desde el principio, comenzaría a entrar en el mundo de aquellos muchachos que necesitaban tanto amor.

—Todomatsu, es tu vida. No puedo obligarte a hacer o no hacer algo que quieres —dijo Matsuyo. —Esto se lo digo a ambos, por supuesto. Ambos son jóvenes y apuestos, vivan como quieran...

—Eso significa... —balbuceó Karamatsu sin acabar su frase.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que está bien que estemos juntos? ¿Crees que somos... normales? —preguntó Todomatsu. —¿Está bien?

—Quiero decir que es tu vida —dijo Matsuyo con total calma. —Haz lo que te haga feliz, no importa si estás bien o estás mal.

Atsushi apretó un poco los puños y Todomatsu resopló.

—Mamá, puede que no te parezca normal, pero... me alegra haber podido venir. Que hayamos podido venir y entrar aquí a la casa sin problemas, juntos.

—Por favor, hijo, vive tranquilo. Es cierto que mi opinión no puede cambiar tan fácil... Puede que piense que haces cosas incorrectas, pero son cosas que te hacen feliz y yo quiero que seas feliz, ¿sí? De cualquier modo me alegra ver al verdadero tú —hizo saber la mujer para después ver a Atsushi con total tranquilidad. —Lo vuelvo a decir, esto va para ambos. Aunque, por supuesto necesito saber en dónde y cómo está viviendo exactamente mi hijo —dijo con una risilla aligerando un poco el ambiente.

—Gracias, señora Matsuno. Le haré saber de mis direcciones lo más pronto posible —contestó Atsushi. —Todomatsu no tiene ni tendrá ningún problema viviendo conmigo, se lo prometo.

Matsuyo asintió con tranquilidad, casi sin entusiasmo. Aquella sensación de serenidad era mejor que la del pánico que había sentido con anterioridad.

—Pero, por favor, querido, come —le decía Matsuyo a Atsushi. No se le podía quitar la costumbre de llamar cariñosamente a cualquier chico que conociese. —La comida se te va a enfriar.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo Atsushi mientras volvía a probar bocado. Al terminar, comentó: —Está muy bueno.

Karamatsu sonrió con un aire de grandeza.

—_Of course, perfect boy!_ Porque yo lo hice. Me alegra que te guste.

—¡Ah! Qué desperdicio, Atsushi-san. Si tan sólo hubieras avisado que vendrías habrías tenido una mejor comida —Choromatsu resopló mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano.

—¡¿Eh?! Es una pena —exclamó Osomatsu. —Hubiera sido mejor que Atsushi pudiera probar la comida de mamá. Llegaste en un mal día, amigo mío —dijo la última frase viendo a Atsushi con pesar.

—Ja, ja... Si ustedes lo dicen, tendré que creerles —rió Atsushi. —Pero eso no quita que la comida de su hermano esté buena también, ¿no es así, Ichimatsu-san? —dijo viendo al mencionado, para animarlo a hablar un poco.

Ichimatsu abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mudo. Ni un solo sonido salió de su garganta. La verdad es que creía que la comida no era mala, pero jamás lo diría. Fue entonces cuando Jyushimatsu pudo ver la fingida mirada de repulsión de su hermano e interrumpió el momento con una escandalosa risa, la cual Osomatsu complementó.

Hablaron un momento más. Poco a poco los sextillizos completos fueron uniéndose a la conversación mientras hilaban sus palabras. Matsuyo no decía nada y Atsushi atinaba a sonreír tras cada comentario.

—Por cierto, Atsushi-san, ¿te apetece más comida? Tu plato ya está casi vacío —comentó Choromatsu amablemente.

—No, Choromatsu-kun, gracias —contestó Atsushi. No quería ser una molestia, pues le parecía demasiado que tuviesen que cocinar para siete. Además no habían contemplado su visita. —Yo...

—¡Sírvele! Un hombre como él jamás aceptaría algo así, Choro —interrumpió Osomatsu mientras tomaba los palillos para vaciar más curry en el plato de Atsushi, mientras rellenaba bruscamente el tazón con más sopa de miso.

—¡Osomatsu-kun! No es necesario... En serio —dijo Atsushi con sus ojos muy abiertos. —La verdad es que he estado cuidando la cantidad de alimentos que consumo, así que...

—Así que nada —Osomatsu palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Atsushi y sonrió como era típico de él.

Choromatsu e Ichimatsu soltaron una risita mientras compartían miradas.

—¡En fin! _Brother,_ estoy feliz de que estés aquí —le dijo Karamatsu a Todomatsu cariñosamente.

—Yo también estoy feliz de... —Todomatsu había sonreído al comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de afuera de aquella habitación. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se quedó por un momento completamente estático.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en el rostro de Atsushi, volviendo el aura de serenidad en éste. Le parecía un déjà vu.

Matsuyo se enderezó y se puso de pie casi por instinto, pero volvió a su lugar cuando sintió la mano de uno de sus hijos en su hombro para tranquilizarla; era Ichimatsu.

—¡Estoy en casa! —se hizo oír la ronca voz de un hombre desde el recibidor.

Todomatsu suspiró y Atsushi apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Vaya... Papá llegó —dijo Osomatsu.

El hombre caminó hasta llegar a su familia y ahí los encontró a todos, sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa.

—¡Oh! No me esperaron para cenar —bromeó Matsuzo. Una vez más volvió a saludar, sin embargo se quedó mudo y casi boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que Todomatsu estaba entre ellos. Y además, se sorprendió al ver a otra persona junto a él.

—Papá, bienvenido —dijo Choromatsu con voz débil.

—Todomatsu... —apenas dijo Matsuzo, sin hacer caso a las palabras de su tercer hijo. —Volviste. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Papá, hola. Ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte... —respondió Todomatsu en un tono bajo. —Te extrañé.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repitió, ignorando la última frase de su hijo.

Al notar que aparentemente su padre quería ir al grano del porqué de su visita, se dispuso a hablar.

—Ah, entiendo. Sí, fue culpa mía por no haber avisado —rió con un poco de nerviosismo, el cuál creía ya haber controlado. Se puso de pie. —Está bien, me iré pronto. Pero déjame hablarte. En realidad, quiero presentarte a alguien...

Cuando Matsuzo dirigió su mirada al fondo y pudo divisar a Atsushi frente a la mesa, exhaló con pesar. Se hizo una pronta idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo que venía a continuación. Abrió mucho los ojos.

Ichimatsu apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo. Todos se mantenían al tanto de la situación, a excepción de Matsuyo que tenía la mirada clavada hacia abajo.

Atsushi se puso inmediatamente de pie, con una expresión relajada y llena de confianza. Caminó un poco hasta adelante, donde ya estaba Todomatsu muy cerca del hombre.

—Papá... Él es Atsushi-kun, con quien he estado viviendo todo este tiempo de ausencia —aclaró. —Es mi pareja.

El hombre se quedó completamente en blanco, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

—Mucho gusto, señor Matsuno. Soy Atsushi, realmente es un placer conocerlo —esbozó una leve sonrisa y extendió la mano para estrechar la mano del contrario.

Matsuzo no hizo ni un solo movimiento; tan sólo se limitó a hacer una expresión de profundo desagrado.

Y por supuesto, no estrechó la mano de Atsushi. Ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, solamente se alejó más. De inmediato miró a su esposa en busca de alguna reacción pero no la hubo. Debido a ello, dirigió su mirada al mayor de sus hijos.

—Creí haberles dicho, muchachos, que Todomatsu podía volver solamente si regresaba él solo —alzó el tono de su voz. —Nadie más. —avanzó más adentrándose a su casa mientras arrojaba con molestia el maletín hacia el sofá. Le dio la espalda por completo a Atsushi y se acercó a Todomatsu. —¿Qué es lo que intentas ganar con esto, eh? Todomatsu.

La mano del recién llegado seguía extendida esperando ser estrechada, lo cual nunca pasó. Atsushi esbozó una sonrisa burlona, la cual nadie pudo ver debido a que se había quedado viendo hacia la pared, de espaldas hacia el hombre. Apretó su mano ligeramente volviéndola puño y se giró, con expresión neutra.

—No te entiendo, papá. No es como si quisiera decir algo. Es sólo que creí que... estarías mejor si conocías a Atsushi-kun —al ver la cara llena de molestia de su padre, continuó: —Es decir, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vine y me viste —rió un poco. —Debió preocuparte...

—Claro, todavía me preocupa que hayas tirado tu vida a la basura.

—¡Papá, no le...! —de inmediato Osomatsu interrumpió poniéndose de pie, sin embargo fue callado por Todomatsu, que había levantado una de sus manos indicándole con calma que se detuviera.

—No siento que haya tirado mi vida a la basura, papá.

Matsuzo se rió.

—¿No? No tienes un trabajo fijo, no puedes mantenerte por ti mismo, a duras penas acabaste la preparatoria... Y ahora sales con esto. Por lo menos debiste tener hijos y mejorar tu pequeño mundo un poco —suspiró. —La verdad es que... me siento triste por ti.

—Nunca vas a aceptarme por ser sólo yo, ¿verdad? Me esperaba eso —balbuceó Todomatsu. —Pero yo soy feliz así. Por favor, sólo te pido que me digas que ya no vas a vivir con un peso encima y me iré. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Piensas: "¿qué es lo que hice mal para que mi hijo sea así?". Nada, papá. No hiciste nada mal porque nada está mal. Puedes estar tranquilo...

—Ay, Todomatsu... Esto no está bien.

Y por milésima vez Todomatsu preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo que tú sientes no es amor ni nada de eso. ¿Quieres a este sujeto? —apuntó bruscamente a Atsushi. —No, no lo haces. Solamente eres muy egoísta y preferiste engancharte con la primera persona que viste que se forraba en dinero.

—Dis... Disculpa, pero, ¡no voy a dejar que digas eso porque no es cierto! —alzó la voz.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Nos tomas como tus títeres? Bien supiste que podías quedarte aquí a vivir cómodamente, pero... te fuiste con alguien que recién conociste. Ese tipo de "amor" no existe, ¿lo sabes? ¿Tanto miedo te da estar solo? ¿Solamente porque ninguna chica se fijó en ti desde la preparatoria? Bueno, da igual... Ahora que no tendrás hijos terminarás solo de todas maneras.

El rostro de Todomatsu se tornó rojo. De inmediato Jyushimatsu se puso de pie y tomó a su hermano por los hombros para tranquilizarlo un poco. Osomatsu apretaba sus dientes tragándose su coraje y los demás no hacían nada aunque querían interferir, pues todo era entre Matsuzo y Todomatsu.

—Disculpe, Matsuno-san, pero con todo el respeto que se merece, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de hablarle a Todomatsu —exclamó Atsushi.

—¡Tú te callas! ¡Nadie me dice cómo hablar! —el hombre alzó la voz. —¿Qué le hiciste a Todomatsu para que dejara a todos de lado de tal forma, eh? ¿Le das dinero a cambio de que él te haga "esa clase de favores" para satisfacerte?

—No, señor —Atsushi por primera vez en todo el día abrió completamente sus ojos. —No es así.

—¿Lo hace bien? —insistió. Estaba burlándose.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Osomatsu. —¡No le digas esas cosas, viejo!

—Osomatsu, quédate quieto, por favor —Choromatsu lo apretó de la muñeca, aunque no era más fuerte que el mayor. —Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, ¿no? Ya lo sabíamos —hablaba bajito.

—¡Pff! ¡Ahorrémonos este show! ¿Quieren? —exclamó Matsuzo. —Todomatsu puede irse a meter con cualquier desconocido si quiere.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó el mencionado.

—Ya déjalo, Totty —Jyushimatsu le susurró al oído.

—Aunque de sólo imaginarlo... —hablaba el hombre —me da asco —susurró la última frase.

—Es una pena que pienses eso —dijo Karamatsu seriamente. Poseía quizá la voz más grave de todos los presentes. —No es como si te fueras a vivir con ellos.

—Cállate —balbuceó Matsuzo.

Ante la cruel respuesta, Choromatsu le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a todos sus hermanos y a Atsushi. Por su parte, la mujer no hacía ni decía absolutamente nada.

—¡La respuesta no va a cambiar! Estoy preocupado y triste por mi hijo más pequeño... —decía Matsuzo mientras reía a modo de burla, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas de tristeza y orgullo se asomaran apenas por sus ojos. Era una mezcla de emociones. —Que mi sexto hijo haya usado así su vida... De manera no profesional e infantil, duele. Me duele mucho verte, ciertamente, Todomatsu.

—Sólo quiero que me digas que estás bien con mi decisión. Ya te dije, que aceptes que no tiene que ver contigo —continuó el menor de los sextillizos. —Es una pena que no puedas percibir lo feliz que soy ahora, al lado de Atsu...

—No lo digas —lo interrumpió; lo sentenció. —¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, de verdad quiero ahorrarme algo tan repugnante como verles a la cara, a ustedes, par de... —Matsuzo miró fijamente a Atsushi y a Todomatsu. A pesar de que pensaba lo peor, no pudo decirlo y no acabó su frase. —Esto es tan antinatural... —suspiró pesadamente. —Desaparezcan.

Las manos de la mujer temblaban. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de esto y puso una de las suyas en las de su madre para calmarla un poco.

—Vámonos, Todomatsu —accedió Atsushi con total calma.

—Espera, Atsushi-kun. Al menos quiero...

—¡Fuera! ¡Váyanse ahora mismo! —Matsuzo se alteró.

—¡Hey! ¡Esto es lo que es antinatural! —Osomatsu se dirigió hacia su padre. —¿No te parece esto demasiado? ¡Date cuenta de que...!

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Matsuzo lo había empujado con brusquedad, apartándolo del camino. El hombre se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la puerta y la abrió sin cuidado. Osomatsu sólo pudo ver la escena.

—Fuera de aquí. No quiero volverlos a ver juntos en esta casa, jamás. ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! —le indicó el mayor.

—Papá, yo te... —Todomatsu habló, sin embargo no terminó su frase al ver la mirada llena de odio, impotencia y decepción de su padre. Se limitó a dirigirle una rápida mirada a Jyushimatsu, quien todavía lo sujetaba de los hombros con gentileza. Acarició una de sus manos por encima de las mangas largas de su sudadera amarilla y se alejó, yendo hacia la puerta del recibidor. Después tomó de la manga del saco a Atsushi y lo jaló hacia él. Atsushi por su parte antes de salir se limitó a hacer una rápida y leve (realmente leve) reverencia. Ambos salieron de la casa casi a prisas.  
Matsuzo estaba enfadado, devastado, triste, decepcionado, indignado, asqueado.

—¡Mucho menos a ti! —el hombre apuntó a Atsushi, quien apenas le dirigió la mirada. No se atrevió a tocarlo ni a pronunciar su nombre.

Atsushi y Todomatsu salieron caminando rápidamente; el menor por delante.

Matsuzo dio un portazo con furia.

—Espera, papá... —Jyushimatsu trató de tranquilizar al hombre.

Sin embargo, Matsuzo lo apartó de manera violenta sin siquiera verlo.

—¡Oye! ¡No le hagas eso! —se enojó Osomatsu. —¡A él no!

—¡Tú otra vez! —gruñó Matsuzo. —¡Siempre metiéndote donde no debes! ¡Eres muy latoso!

—Por favor, calma. ¿Sí? —interfirió Karamatsu también estando de pie. Los separó un poco poniéndose en medio de los tres. —Calmen. Papá, hermanos...

Por primera vez Karamatsu no estaba hablando con aquel pésimo inglés que acostumbraba a usar sin necesidad.  
Mientras Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu intentaban apaciguar la furia de su padre, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu permanecieron junto a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿todo bien? —Choromatsu se agachó para poder verle a los ojos, tocando su hombro con delicadeza. —Te prepararé una taza de té, ¿sí?

—Tranquila —Ichimatsu acarició la mano de ella. —Fue un alivio para ellos venir y hablar contigo...

Matsuyo levantó la mirada un poco y se separó de sus hijos lentamente. Se puso de pie a como pudo.

—Tengo... que ir —balbuceó ella.

—¿Eh? —dijeron Choromatsu e Ichimatsu al unísono.

—¡Tengo que decirles algo antes de que se vayan! —habló casi para ella misma y salió corriendo de ahí. Salió de la casa.

—¿Eh? Espe... ¡Mamá! —Choromatsu la llamó, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta se sintió obligado a seguirla.

Ichimatsu se quedó quieto y muy sorprendido. No sabía cómo actuar.

Cuando Matsuzo miró la escena su enojo aumentó, no obstante, no dijo nada ni intentó detenerla. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo guiaron a la habitación para que descansara un poco mientras Jyushimatsu llevaba su maletín, sin embargo no creían que su padre pudiera quedarse tranquilo aquella noche. Lo más probable es que más tarde saliera a beber con sus socios.

Matsuyo corrió hasta donde estaban Atsushi y Todomatsu, casi llegando al auto.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Esperen! —alzó una de sus manos mientras la agitaba, al igual que como hacía Jyushimatsu.

—¡Mamá! —Choromatsu la llamó. Venía corriendo detrás de ella y rápidamente la alcanzó. —¿Qué pasó?

—Escuchen... —le decía a los jóvenes frente al auto, al cual aún no subían. —No quiero que se vayan con un mal sabor de boca... Eso es todo.

—Mamá, está bien. Vine sabiendo que iba a pasar esto. Fue mejor así, ¿no? Hacerlo de una vez por todas —habló Todomatsu.

—Sí, pero... Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer. —Yo sigo amando a tu padre pese a todo, ¡pero no por eso pienses que tú me importas menos! ¿Bien? Yo estaré siempre aquí, aunque... ya no pueda abrirte las puertas de mi casa. Llámame, ¿sí? Es todo lo que puedo hacer...

—Entiendo —asintió su hijo menor.

—Y tú... —siguió hablando Matsuyo, viendo a Atsushi. —Lo mismo para ti. Lo siento... No puedo hacer mucho.

Pese a que Matsuyo quería que su hijo viviera feliz, accedería a las reglas de su esposo sin importar qué. Aunque le doliera admitirlo (y sus hijos ya lo sabían), dependía mucho de las decisiones y la presencia de su marido, incluso si eso significaba dejar ir lo que quería.

—Disculpe por no levantar el plato de la mesa —dijo Atsushi con un tono bajo y de pena. —Gracias por la cena.

—No, está bien. Es lo de menos... —negó Matsuyo con la cabeza. —Sólo... vivan como ustedes quieran, ¿bien? Eso es todo. Por favor, cuida bien a mi hijo...

—Mamá, no le dejes esa carga a Atsushi-kun. Puedo cuidarme solo —dijo Todomatsu.

—Está bien, señora Matsuno —asintió Atsushi sin hacer caso a las palabras de Todomatsu. —Ah, de hecho... ya lo traía conmigo —dijo mientras sacaba de su saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, parecido a una tarjeta. —Aquí está mi dirección. Sus hijos ya la conocen, pero quiero dársela personalmente a usted. Perdón por tanto misterio durante este tiempo.

Matsuyo tomó el papel. No dijo nada más; tan sólo asintió mientras juntaba ambas de sus manos.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Me despido... Fue un placer conocerla —habló Atsushi. —Todomatsu, sube al auto —indicó con calma. —Hasta luego, Choromatsu-kun. Gracias por preocuparte.

Choromatsu asintió, pero no pudo sonreír.

—Cuídalos, Choromatsu nii-san. Osomatsu nii-san es el mayor, pero a veces es un poco... impulsivo. Eso genera un poquito de problemas. Tú siempre sabes lo que está bien hacer —Todomatsu soltó una risita. —¿Bien? Cuídate mucho. Te quiero, hermano —se despidió agitando su mano y subió al automóvil.

—Cuenta conmigo, Totty —dijo Choromatsu mientras tomaba de los hombros a su madre.

Atsushi encendió el auto y lo hecho a andar. Todomatsu se despidió y se fueron de ahí, adentrándose a la carretera camino a casa. Finalmente llegaron a la esquina más extravagante de Tokio, donde estaba la casa de Atsushi. Una vez adentro, Todomatsu suspiró y se dejó caer encima del sofá tras quitarse los zapatos, boca abajo. Atsushi se quitó el saco y se sentó a un lado de Todomatsu.

—No estuvo tan mal como creí que sería —dijo Atsushi. —Tu madre... me agradó.

—No tienes hermanos, ¿verdad? Debiste haber pasado por cosas peores... —dijo. Su voz era casi inaudible debido a que su rostro estaba hacia abajo.

Atsushi rió.

—Tomaré una ducha y me iré. Me toca cubrir el turno nocturno.

Todomatsu no respondió; quizá no lo escuchó.

Se quedó dormido. Lo último que recordó escuchar fue la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y el auto saliendo del garaje. 


End file.
